Fire Emblem : Chosen Heros
by Awaky
Summary: Deux peuples différents, deux religions différentes, deux dieux différents. Leurs destins a été décidés dès la naissance, ils n'ont pas eu le choix de devenir ce qu'ils voulaient devenir. Le sang couvrira les terres sur lesquelles ils marcheront. Ashta et Valk, deux pays qui se font la guerre, l'un souhaite la destruction, l'autre souhaite la paix. (En réécriture)
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Elle ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux pour les refermer aussitôt quand elle remarqua que le soleil était au dessus d'elle, elle grimaça de douleur alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser mais retomba quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son côté droit avant de lever sa main en direction de ses yeux, elle remarqua que du sang s'y trouvait et conclut qu'elle saignait, elle laissa retomber sa main sur son ventre et soupira. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

 _Elle était sur un cheval blanc qui galopait à travers le champs de bataille en évitant les quelques flèches qui passaient par là. Elle dégaina son épée et trancha le torse d'un soldat ennemis qui passait par là. Elle soupira alors qu'elle tirait les rênes de son cheval qui s'arrêta. Elle essuya la sueur présente sur son front avec le dos de sa main qui tenait son épée._

 _La jeune femme regarda rapidement autour d'elle, elle se trouvait sur une plaine anciennement verdoyante, mais maintenant complétement brûlée avec des centaines de corps étendus sur le sol avec une lance, ou une épée dans le dos ou dans le torse. Le sang colorait à présent le sol répandant une odeur de mort dégoutante qui planait dans l'air car le vent n'était pas présent pour la dissiper._

 _"Princesse Emilia!" cria une voix derrière elle_

 _Elle se retourna pour apercevoir un homme en armure rouge éclatante à cheval lui aussi vêtu d'une armure de la même couleur, il avait une épée dans sa main droite et s'arrêta aux côtés de la jeune femme._

 _"Je vous trouve enfin Princesse, êtes-vous blessé?" demanda l'homme qui vérifia l'état de la jeune femme avant même d'attendre une réponse de sa part._

 _"Je ne suis pas blessée Eric." répondit la femme en soupirant. Elle regarda attentivement l'homme à ses côtés, il était plus grand qu'elle et ses cheveux bleus était coiffés en arrière, son regard brun était perçant surveillant tout les coins autour d'eux._

 _L'homme soupira de soulagement et tira sur les rênes de sa monture lui faisant faire demi-tour. Il regarda par dessus son épaule pour fixer la jeune femme. Emilia avait des cheveux d'une couleur or éclatante qui lui arrivait aux épaules, ses yeux était d'un vert brillant. Elle portait une légère armure d'un gris foncé presque noir, en dessous elle avait seulement une tunique noire. Son bas était composé d'une jupe de la même couleur que sa tenue et elle portait de longues bottes marrons qui remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Sa cape noire qui était attachée sur le devant de son armure partait en arrière pour flotter à travers le vent, sur le dos de celle-ci se trouvait un insigne de couleur or qui représentait une tête de dragon qui rugissait avec en haut à droite une petite étoile signifiant qu'elle faisait partie de la famille royale. Elle portait également des gants noirs sur ses deux mains laissant simplement passer ses doigts à travers._

 _"Votre père vous attend à l'arrière, c'est lui qui m'envoie vous chercher. L'armée ennemis nous a tendu un piège, l'attaque frontale était un leurre, elle cachait en réalité une attaque venant de l'Est!" expliqua rapidement Eric alors qu'il donnait un coup sur ses rênes faisant partir le cheval en galop._

 _Emilia fronça les sourcils et fit de même envoyant son cheval au galop pour faire demi-tour. En quelques secondes elle avait rattraper l'homme et galopait à ses côtés. Sur le chemin, il croisèrent la route de plusieurs soldats ennemis habillé de noir, c'était des lanciers qui pointèrent leurs armes vers eux. Eric prit les devant et donna un coup circulaire tuant les soldats en un coup, il s'arrêta pour donner un coup dans le vide nettoyant son arme du sang qu'elle avait._

 _Ils reprirent rapidement leur chemin pour s'arrêter une vingtaine de mètres plus loin près d'une rivière qui coupait la plaine en deux, elle n'était pas très profonde, en tout cas, pas assez pour empêcher un cheval de passer. Ce qui les avait arrêté n'était donc pas la rivière mais les 3 mages ennemis qui portaient tout les 3 un tome rougeâtre ouvert ils murmuraient des phrases incompréhensible avant de pointer leur main libre vers les 2 guerriers à cheval._

 _"Ragnarok!" Les 3 mages avaient crié leur sort rapidement envoyant de puissantes flammes dans leur direction._

 _"Princesse, attention!" cria Eric en alerte tentant d'attraper le bras libre de la jeune femme pour la protéger de l'attaque magique, mais échoua rapidement alors que l'attaque toucha le cheval blanc qui tomba et Emilia avec. Eric grimaça et n'u pas le temps d'éviter une autre attaque tuant son cheval et le faisant tomber également sous la carcasse de sa monture l'empêchant de bouger._

 _"Princesse Emilia, fuyait.. vite!" cria le soldat en essayant de pousser le corps mort de son cheval._

 _La blonde, se releva en chancelant un peu puis se mit à courir pour traverser la rivière mais s'arrêta soudainement en écarquillant les yeux sentant une profonde douleur sur son côté droit. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir avec horreur qu'une flèche venait de lui transpercer son côté, elle regarda par dessus son épaule pour observer un archer ennemis affichant un sourire sournois, elle eu juste le temps d'abaisser son regard vers Eric qui affichait un visage surpris dont elle pouvait voir la colère arriver. Elle tomba sur le coté dans l'eau en fermant les yeux sous les cris de l'homme aux cheveux bleu._

* * *

Emilia rouvrit les yeux pour voir que cette fois-ci elle ne se trouvait pas dehors mais à l'intérieur d'une maison car elle remarqua l'absence de soleil. Elle soupira et tenta de se redresser mais grimaça de douleur se rappelant sa blessure, elle tenta de la toucher pour remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus son armure grise, ainsi que ses bottes et sa cape, son côté était entourés de bandages. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour confirmer ses pensés, elle se trouvait bien dans une maison, sur un lit plus précisément, elle pouvait voir d'où elle était un bureau en face dont de nombreux livres et papiers s'y trouvaient ainsi qu'une bougie qui éclairait l'endroit avec sa faible flamme.

"On dirait que tu es réveillée." fit remarquer une voix masculine, attirant tout de suite l'attention de la blonde qui tourna sa tête vers l'origine de la voix, elle y trouva un homme de son âge vêtu d'une tunique entièrement noire et de bottes marrons, il portait une longue écharpe blanche qui couvrait son cou et dont les deux extrémités pendait sur le sol derrière lui. Ses cheveux était également noir et ses yeux était d'un bleu qu'Emilia n'avait jamais vu, ils étaient d'une nuance foncé.

Il portait un plateau sur lequel se trouvait 2 bols en fer ainsi que 2 verres remplis d'eau, il posa le plateau sur son bureau et tira une chaise qu'il posa à côté du lit avant de s'asseoir dessus en croisant les bras et en fixant la femme.

"Qui es-tu? Où suis-je?" demanda rapidement la jeune femme

"Qui suis-je? Normalement ce serait à moi de poser cette question en sachant que tu fais partie de la famille royale du royaume d'Ashta, non?" ricana l'homme avant de se lever et d'attraper la cape noire de la femme montrant le dos sur lequel se trouvait l'insigne en or.

Emilia se mordit la lèvres inférieur avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté pour fixer le mur, créant un silence de mort dans la maison. Elle pouvait entendre le garçon soupirer avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

"Alors quel est ton nom?" redemanda le garçon d'un ton un peu plus calme

"L'insigne sur ma cape te dit que je fais partie de la famille royale du royaume d'Ashta, tu as vu également mon visage donc je pense que tu dois connaître mon nom.." soupira la jeune femme

"Pour dire vrai, je ne vais jamais dans les royaumes autour de chez moi, je reste ici, donc je ne connais pas les noms des membres de la familles royale, je connais juste cet insigne car je l'ai vu dans mes livres." expliqua l'homme

La jeune femme retourna la tête pour regarder l'homme d'un air surpris. Elle soupira en se tenant le pont de son nez. "Comment j'ai pu en arriver là.." murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même

Le garçon se leva en ayant l'air de n'avoir rien entendu pour attrapa son plateau pour en sortir un bol et un verre, il tendit les deux objets en direction de la femme qui les attrapa. Il l'aida simplement à se redresser pour qu'elle pose son dos contre le mur du lit, elle regarda attentivement le bol sur ses genoux, il y avait une sorte de crème claire avec quelques morceaux de pommes de terre et des carottes, elle fixa le garçon du coin de l'œil.

Il remarqua rapidement la vue de la femme et soupira en attrapant une cuillère derrière lui, il la plongea dans le bol de la femme et en avala le contenu, il jeta un regard à la jeune femme. "Rassuré? Il n'y a aucun poison dedans." soupira le garçon alors qu'il lui tendit une autre cuillère qu'elle attrapa.

Emilia reporta son regard vers son bol et plongea sa cuillère dedans avant de l'enfouir avec inquiétude dans sa bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux rapidement remarquant que le repas était délicieux et en repris une autre bouchée.

"Je vois que tu ne souhaite pas me dire ton prénom, comme tu veux, je ne te donnerais pas le mien non plus." grogna le garçon qui se leva emportant sa chaise avec lui pour se placer devant son bureau continuant à lire ses livres.

"Emilia.." murmura la jeune femme, attirant l'attention de l'homme en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule.

"Pardon? Tu peux répéter?" demanda l'homme n'ayant pas tout à fait bien entendu

"Je m'appelle Emilia, je suis la princesse du royaume d'Ashta, digne héritière du trône." répéta la blonde prenant une autre bouchée de son repas

"Une princesse donc? Je vois, dans ce cas, je suis Ryam, enchanté" répondit le garçon ramenant son regard dans ses livres.

"Enchantée aussi.. je suppose?" murmura la blonde en réponse, elle soupira et finit rapidement son repas avant de le poser sur l'étagère sur le côté du lit. "Dit moi Ryam, tu peux me dire le lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvons? Ainsi que sa position sur une carte" demanda la princesse en regardant le jeune homme qui tourna doucement la tête sur le côté pour écouter sa demande.

Il se leva en attrapant une carte et la posa sur les genoux de la jeune femme, il montra un lieu au Sud d'un pays en bleu. "Nous nous trouvons actuellement ici" répondit le garçon qui s'accroupit près du lit. "Et la capitale est là" ajouta Ryam en déplaçant son doigt plus au Nord.

"Je vois, c'est à plusieurs jours d'ici, je me souviens d'avoir mené un combat dans cette plaine et d'avoir été blessée" expliqua le blonde en montrant une zone à l'Ouest de la capitale. "Mon corps a du suivre le sens de la rivière jusqu'ici ou tu m'as trouvé" finit-elle.

Le garçon répondit par un signe positif de la tête. Il releva la tête en direction de la blonde voulant lui poser une question.

"Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, tu devras répondre aux miennes" ricana le garçon avant de montrer le pays en bleu sur la carte dans lequel ils se trouvaient tout les deux. "De ce que je sais, nous nous trouvons dans le pays d'Ashta, sa capitale porte le même nom. Mais je n'ai aucune idée du nom de ce pays là-bas" expliqua le jeune homme en montrant un pays en rouge séparer du bleu par la mer.

"Comme tu viens de le dire, nous sommes dans le pays d'Ashta, gouverné par mon père et ma mère à la capitale Ashta. Nous sommes les descendants d'une déesse nommé Alya qui avait pour souhait de préserver la paix. Actuellement nous sommes en guerre contre le pays voisin dont nous sommes séparé par la mer, le pays se nomme Valk et dont sa capitale se nomme Krakren, son dirigeant le roi Aldur est un descendant d'un dieu nommé Odir, qui est le frère de notre déesse Alya, mais contrairement à elle, il souhaitait la guerre et était avide de puissance. La guerre a commencée quand le roi Aldur est entré dans notre pays et a commencé à nous voler la partie Ouest de notre pays." expliqua Emilia en montrant la zone près de la mer "Aujourd'hui ceci lui appartient, nous nous battons pour récupérer nos territoires et ainsi instaurer la paix."

"Je vois, donc vous vous battez pour récupérer vos villes qui sont sous l'autorité de ce Aldur.." répéta l'homme

"Exactement, je dois retourner à Ashta, père et mère doivent être inquiets, si je n'y retourne pas, au nom de Alya, je ne veux pas imaginer ce que mon père pourrait faire pour se venger.." soupira la blonde

Ryam se releva et posa une main sous son menton en ayant l'air de réfléchir, il se retourna et soupira avant d'abaisser sa main et de croiser les bras.

"Ta blessure ne sera pas soignée demain, je ne suis pas guérisseur, je n'ai fais que mettre un mélange d'herbe et d'ajouter des bandages, les soins n'est pas mon domaine" expliqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs en haussant les épaules.

Emilia abaissa son regard sur ses genoux et soupira. "Je dois pourtant retourner à la capitale.."

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, le soleil se couchait déjà, il soupira et s'assit sur sa chaise. Il regarda par dessus son épaule, la jeune femme semblait toujours attristé du fait qu'elle devait attendre.

"Je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à la capitale, à vrai dire, je t'ai sauvé de la mort, je compte me servir de cette excuse pour rencontrer le roi, j'ai besoin de savoir si il connaît une personne assez spécial.." annonça le garçon

Ryam remarqua aussitôt le sourire qui c'était formé sur le visage de la blonde en entendant sa proposition, elle posa une main sur son coeur et le remercia du regard.

"Merci beaucoup Ryam, c'est important pour moi d'y retourner, je ferais en sorte de te remercier comme il se doit une fois que nous serons à Ashta! Mais dis moi, tu dis vouloir demander à mon père si il connaît une personne spécial, de quoi veux tu parler?"

"Pour tout te dire, il y a 10 ans je me suis réveillé dans cette forêt sans aucuns souvenirs, j'ai vécu par moi même depuis toujours. Je fais souvent des rêves étranges, dans lesquels une voix me dit que je dois trouver une personne possédant la marque de la paix, et que quand je l'aurais trouvé je devrais suivre cette personne peut importe ses choix et je devrais être son protecteur" expliqua le garçon en ouvrant l'un de ses livres et en cherchant une page, il se retourna et montra une page sur lequel se trouvait un insigne dessus, il y avait un cercle dans lequel à son centre se trouvait une étoiles dont les branches dépassait le cercle.

Emilia regarda attentivement l'insigne et sursauta. Son comportement fut remarqué par l'homme qui reposa son livre sur la table et se leva en croisant les bras.

"Tu as déjà vu cette marque pas vrai?"

Pour seul réponse, il reçut le silence, il soupira et commença se retourna quand soudain il remarqua qu'elle enlevait son gant sur sa main droite et lui montra le dos de sa main, sur le dessus se trouvait la marque de la paix. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle regardant plus attentivement sa main pour vérifier que la marque était bien réel, il recula de quelques pas quand il comprit que la marque était bien là.

"On dirait bien que tu n'auras pas besoin de demander à mon père pour trouver cette personne." affirma la blonde en remettant son gant

"Les rêves que j'ai eu m'ont demandé de te suivre dans tes choix et m'ont ordonné de te protéger, je ne sais pas quel est la raison mais je ferais en sorte de remplir mon devoir!" affirma le garçon en posant un genoux au sol et en baissant son regard vers le sol

Emilia fut surprise par la réaction du jeune homme mais se mit à ricaner gentiment. "Excuse moi, je ne pensais pas tu pouvais être sérieux à ce point. Pas besoin de l'être, relève la tête"

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et releva son regard vers elle.

"Je vais prendre en compte ce que tu dis, pour te remercier de m'avoir sauver je te propose quelque chose, tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à ce que l'ont comprenne la raison pour laquelle tu dois me servir." proposa la blonde

"Cela me va, princesse!" répondit poliment le garçon en tendant sa main vers elle

"Juste Emilia, ça fera l'affaire" ajouta la blonde en attrapant la main du garçon pour conclure leur contrat

* * *

 **Hey salut à tous! Voici mon histoire complétement original ! Je me suis imaginé un scénario que pourrait avoir un Fire Emblem pour l'adapter en histoire dont voici le premier chapitre ! Je vous prévient tout de suite, il y aura beaucoup de noms, de lieux inconnus donc j'espère que vous arriverez à suivre, dans le pire des cas, n'hésitez pas à demander des explications ! Merci de me donner un avis pour la suite ! Je compte poste chapitres par semaine selon mon humeur peut-être plus pendant les vacances, je vais voir !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

Elle grogna un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'obscurité présente dans la maison, seule la lumière que la lune offrait passait à travers les fenêtres éclairant juste assez pour distinguer les formes des objets. Emilia tourna la tête sur le côté pour remarquer la forme endormie de Ryam sur sa chaise, le bras qui soutenait sa tête alors que son bras était posé sur le bureau. Elle ricana silencieusement alors qu'un filet de bave coulait le long de la joue du jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut des murmures qui préoccupa son esprit, ils venaient de l'extérieur. Elle essaya de se relever mais grimaça quand la douleur lui rappela son état, elle se tourna donc vers le jeune homme et tendit la main vers lui pour essayer de le réveiller mais il était trop loin.

"Ryam! Lève toi, il y a des gens à l'extérieur!" murmura la blonde

"Ce sont.. animaux.." murmura le garçon qui se rendormit aussitôt, causant un soupir de la part de la blonde.

Elle tenta de se relever encore une fois cette fois-ci en ignorant la douleur croissante sur son côté, elle se leva en se tenant son côté blessé et en posa sa main libre sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle tendit la main vers le garçon mais s'arrêta quand la porte fut détruite causant un bruit puissant. Ryam se réveilla en sursaut et se plaça devant la blonde en regardant l'ombre à travers la fumée.

L'ombre sortit de la fumée révélant un homme plutôt grand, il avait des cheveux gris montrant son âge et possédait de nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage, il était entièrement vêtu d'une lourde armure noire de la tête aux pieds et tenait dans sa main droite une épée. Sur le devant de son armure se trouvait un insigne montrant un crâne.

"Voilà donc la princesse Emilia, vous vous cachiez ici!" s'exclama l'homme en s'approchant "Venez donc avec moi, mon roi Aldur souhaite vous rencontrez!"

"Vous venez de détruire la porte de ma maison, monsieur le chevalier en armure.." ricana le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs

"Je n'ai que faire d'une porte, avorton, écarte toi si tu souhaites vivre, je ne veux que cette fille!" ordonna l'homme en pointant son arme vers la blonde

Ryam soupira alors qu'il se tourna pour ouvrir un coffre, il en sortit 2 fourreaux et dégaina les 2 armes en se retournant. "Vous savez, j'ai passé 10 ans à chercher cette fille, ce n'est pas maintenant que j'ai réussis à la trouver que je vais vous la donner aussi facilement!" ricana le jeune homme. Ryam recula de quelques pas pour se trouver aux côtés de la blonde, il pencha la tête vers elle avant de demander "C'est un soldat de Valk?"

"Oui, un des soldat du roi Aldur" répondit rapidement la blonde en grimaçant, la douleur étant toujours présente

"Je vois, donc un ennemis de ton royaume!" cria le jeune homme en s'élançant contre l'homme en armure.

Ryam lança un coup vers l'homme en armure qui l'arrêta avec sa propre épée, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lança un second coup avec son autre épée mais l'homme en armure se déplaça sur le côté évitant sans difficulté l'attaque. Il profita que le garçon ait raté son attaque pour lui envoyer un coup de genoux dans l'estomac l'envoyant tomber en arrière en crachant pour respirer.

"Ryam!" appela avec inquiétude la blonde qui regarda le garçon qui était étendu sur le sol en toussant. Elle se tourna vers l'homme en armure qui rigolait. "Arrêtez ça, vous me voulez moi? Alors ne lui faîtes pas de mal!"

"Oh, très bien, je suppose que je peux respecter ce compromis" résonna l'homme

"N..Non!" gémit Ryam en se servant de ses épées pour se relever, il pointa ses armes devant l'homme en armure avant de ricaner "Tu frappes vraiment pas fort, laisse moi te montrer comment il faut faire!" cria le jeune homme en s'élançant contre l'homme.

Ryam lui envoya une salve de coup que l'homme en armure bloquait avec son unique épée. Emilia regardait la scène avec horreur, elle posa sa main droite sur son cœur et encouragea le jeune homme silencieusement. L'homme en armure grimaça au fur à mesure qu'il remarqua que la vitesse et la force des coups du garçon augmentait.

"Hahaha! Intéressant! Incroyable même! J'ai touché le gros lot, mon seigneur Aldur sera heureux!" rigola l'homme en armure en évitant encore une fois une attaque.

L'homme attrapa le manche de son épée et la souleva pour l'abattre en direction du garçon qui croisa ses épées en croix au dessus de sa tête arrêtant le coup mais se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de bouger un muscle à cause de la force de l'homme en face de lui.

"Alors avorton? Où se trouve ta détermination maintenant?" demanda le soldat en rigolant

"Héhé.. Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas attention à moi.." murmura le jeune homme en montant un sourire arrogant envers l'homme en armure.

Derrière les 2 hommes, Emilia a prit le temps d'attraper son épée et de la dégainer, elle s'élança contre l'homme en armure en envoyant une salve forçant l'homme à reculer pour l'éviter, Ryam se leva un sourire au lèvres et abattit l'une de ses épées contre l'homme qui n'u pas le temps d'éviter totalement l'attaque, l'épée lui trancha l'œil droit de haut en bas le forçant à reculer en grognant. Il lâcha son épée qui tomba au sol pour attraper son œil en criant de douleur.

"Stupide avorton! Je te tuerais!" cria l'homme qui recula de quelques pas

"Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça!" répondit Ryam qui s'élança vers l'homme mais s'immobilisa au bout de quelques secondes, il vacilla quelques secondes avant de tomber à genoux en haletant.

L'homme en armure avait profité du moment pour s'enfuir, Emilia pouvait entendre le bruit d'un cheval qui partait au galop. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon et s'approcha posant une main sur son épaule.

"Ryam! Tu vas bien?" demanda rapidement la blonde qui tenait toujours son côté blessé

"O-oui.." répondit le garçon en se relevant, sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal.

Il se retourna pour juger l'état de la jeune femme, elle allait bien, même si bouger et utiliser son côté n'était pas une bonne idée elle allait bien.

"Nous devons partir, prépare toi" annonça le garçon alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son coffre.

Emilia acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers ses affaires, elle enfila son armure avec un peu de difficulté ainsi que sa cape et se retourna pour voir le garçon entrain d'ajouter une armure noire sur sa tunique et sur ses avant-bras. Ryam se retourna vers elle en enfouissant son visage dans son écharpe et attacha ses deux fourreaux de chaque côtés de ses hanches et rangea ses armes.

Il attrapa une carte qu'il plia pour la ranger dans une petite sacoche se trouvant à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Il fit un rapide tour de sa maison et attrapa 2 couvertures qu'il plia avant de les attacher avec une corde.

En sortant à l'extérieur il détacha son cheval qui se trouvait sur un côté et posa toutes ses affaires à l'arrière.

"Emilia, nous pouvons y aller!" appela le jeune homme

En quelques secondes la jeune femme était dehors, elle s'approcha de la monture et Ryam l'aida à monter, il monta derrière elle et passa ses mains de chaque côté de la hanche de la jeune femme pour attraper les rênes. Il donna un coup rapide dessus et le cheval se mit à galoper dans la direction souhaitée.

* * *

"Tu viens de dire que ma fille n'a toujours pas été retrouvée?" répéta un homme assis sur une chaise ressemblant fortement à un trône en plus petit derrière un bureau en bois vernis.

"Oui, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour mon incompétence mon Roi, nous faisons tout notre possible pour la retrouver, j'ai envoyé une équipe de chevalier pégase ainsi qu'une équipe de chevalier wyverne mais ils n'ont rien trouvé pour l'instant." expliqua le chevalier aux cheveux bleus

L'homme en face du chevalier était le Roi d'Ashta, il avait des cheveux blonds cours qui partaient dans tout les sens. Ses yeux était d'un vert éclatant comme ceux de sa fille, il portait un pantalon ample de couleur marrons et un haut plus simple noir, il avait une cape attaché autour de son cou noire avec l'insigne du royaume sur son dos. Son visage était sévère mais plutôt inquiet, il soupira en entendant le rapport de son soldat et se tient le pont de son nez en regardant son bureau.

"Je vois, merci pour ton rapport Eric." répondit finalement le Roi après quelques secondes de silence "Continue les recherches et informe moi si tu les équipes trouvent quelques chose."

"Bien!" répondit le chevalier, il fit demi-tour après c'être incliné et commença à partir.

"Attends un peu Eric!" interrompu le Roi causant l'arrêt du chevalier qui se retourna pour se mettre au garde à vous. "Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, tu es un soldat incroyable en plus d'être le chef de la garde royal, nous nous connaissons depuis mon couronnement il y a 20 ans."

Le soldat afficha un faible sourire avant de poser un genoux au sol et de baisser la tête. "Je vous suis reconnaissant mon Roi, vos compliments me vont droit au cœur.." remercia gentiment Eric avant de soupirer. "Mais je ne suis pas digne de tout ça, j'ai échoué à protéger la princesse Emilia lors de cette bataille, j'ai même perdu mon cheval durant le combat, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses encore une fois!"

Le roi se leva et se dirigea vers son soldat, il s'accroupit légèrement avant de poser une main rassurante et sur son épaule et de lui sourire avant de ricaner gentiment.

"Ne t'excuses pas mon ami, je n'ai aucune rancune envers toi n'ai aucune crainte concernant cela."

"Merci Seigneur Drytus." remercia Eric dans un murmure avant de ce lever et de se tenir devant son roi.

"J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu retrouveras rapidement Emilia. N'en fait pas trop, tes blessures sont certes guéries mais cela ne te permet pas de forcer." conseilla le blond en s'asseyant sur son trône

Eric remercia l'homme d'un signe de tête et s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le roi soupira et se leva se dirigeant calmement vers une fenêtre non loin de son bureau. Son bureau était placé de sorte qu'il pouvait voir la cour extérieur du château, actuellement 2 rangées de soldats s'y trouvaient et semblaient s'entraîner à l'épée et à la lance malgré la nuit noire. Il leva son regard sur l'horizon derrière les remparts donnant une vue dégagée sur la ville d'Ashta.

Ce fut le bruit de sa porte qui se refermait qui l'interrompu le faisant sursauter, il se tourna rapidement pour y trouvait à l'entrée une femme aux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant à l'entrée. Elle lâcha un ricanement discret au sursaut de l'homme et lui lança un regard d'excuses avec ses yeux couleur ambre.

"Ce n'est que toi Sulia.." soupira l'homme en tournant sa tête vers sa fenêtre à nouveau.

"Ce n'est que moi?" répéta la femme en s'approchant de l'homme les bras croisés. "Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre mal ou bien, ta femme n'est-elle pas si importante que ça?"

"Ce n'est pas ça, tu es importante pour moi Sulia, c'est juste que.." s'excusa l'homme en prenant l'une des mains de sa femme dans la sienne, entrelaçant leur doigts ensemble.

"Je sais, tu penses à Emilia.. Je suis également inquiète à son sujet.. Elle me manque terriblement.." ajouta la femme d'un ton de voix vacillant se retenant de pleurer en regardant leur mains liées.

"Je prie Alya pour qu'elle aille bien.."

* * *

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et éclairait déjà la forêt qu'ils traversaient d'une vitesse moyenne. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à se diriger vers la capital Ashta et selon Emilia ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin grâce à Ryam qui semblait avoir recommandé de traverser cette fameuse forêt pour couper la route et diviser leur temps de voyage par deux.

"On dirait bien que le soleil se lève, nous devrions faire une pose, le cheval n'en peut plus de nous porter depuis cette nuit." conseilla le jeune homme alors qu'il tirait sur les rênes de l'animal qui s'arrêta.

"Tu as raison, nous repartirons dans quelques heures quand le soleil sera plus haut." confirma la blonde alors qu'elle acceptait l'aide du garçon pour l'aider à descendre de leur monture.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas et s'étira en jetant ses bras vers le ciel et émit un léger gémissement de bonheur quand son corps se détendit. Elle pose une main sur sa blessure jugeant qu'elle s'était amélioré elle sourit avant de se retourner pour voir le jeune homme attacher le cheval près d'un arbre.

"Je vais aller chercher dans la zone si je peux trouver quelque chose pour nous faire manger." expliqua le jeune homme alors qu'il se retournait et lança une gourde remplis d'eau à la blonde qui l'attrapa. "En cas de problème tu peux crier mon prénom, je vais essayer de rester dans la zone pour entendre ton appel à l'aide."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle buvait, quand elle retira la gourde de ses lèvres elle remarqua qu'il était déjà partit. Elle soupira en se levant et s'approcha de l'animal pour lui caresser affectueusement la crinière, l'animal répondit par un léger souffle heureux et elle ricana silencieusement.

Afin de s'occuper l'esprit, elle s'assit dans l'herbe en dégainant son épée qu'elle posa sur ses genoux, elle sortit un chiffon plié dans l'unes de ses sacoches attachées à sa sangle en cuir qui faisait le tour de sa hanche. Elle passa le tissu lentement sur la lame enlevant les quelques saletés qu'elle pouvait contenir prenant le temps d'admirer son arme dont le métal reflétait les feuilles des arbres autour d'elle.

Le cheval derrière elle se coucha la faisant sursauter, mais ricana silencieusement avant de laisser son dos se détendre contre le côté de la bête. Elle soupira en retirant son gant de sa main droite avant de lever sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour regarder la marque qui se trouvait sur son dos.

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait se souvenir elle avait toujours eu cette marque même à sa naissance d'après ce que sa mère lui avait déjà dit.

* * *

 _"Maman!" appela énergiquement une petite fille aux cheveux blonds qui courrait à travers les longs couloirs du château en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur sa robe blanche._

 _Elle arriva bientôt à destination apercevant un bout de la robe bleu de sa mère qui venait de rentrer dans une pièce, elle continua à courir sautant dans la robe de sa mère lui attrapant une jambe au passage, causant un petit cris soudain d'étonnement de la part de sa mère._

 _"Emilia! Tu m'as fais peur ma chérie." ricana sa mère en attrapant sa fille par la taille avant de la porter dans ses bras._

 _"Je t'ai attrapée maman! J'ai couru beaucoup! Dans tout le château même pour te trouver!" s'exclama l'enfant en entourant le cou de sa mère avec ses bras._

 _"Princesse!" cria une voix à l'entrée, Sulia se tourna pour y trouver une fille du même âge de sa fille avec des cheveux couleur rouges cramoisie, elle semblait être à bout de souffle et se tenait contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. "Vous ne pouvez pas courir comme ça à travers le château comme vous venez de le faire! C'est dangereux!"_

 _"Je suis désolée que ma fille te cause autant de soucie, Ryn." s'excusa la reine envers l'enfant qui était en charge d'aider la princesse du matin au soir et qui était également la meilleur amie de la blonde._

 _"Reine Sulia! C'est moi qui devrait être désolée! Je n'ai pas pu empêcher la princesse de ne pas partir du cours de magie veuillez m'excuser!" s'excusa l'enfant en s'abaissant plusieurs fois_

 _La reine ricana et s'approcha, elle ébouriffa les cheveux rougeâtre de l'enfant avant de s'agenouiller et de poser sa fille à côté de l'enfant._

 _"Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas les cours de magie Emilia, je me trompe?"_

 _"Non maman! Je n'arrive même pas à créer une petite flamme, je préfère les cours à l'épée que père me donne avec Eric!" s'exclama la blonde en posant ses bras sur ses hanches fièrement._

 _"C'est donc ça, ton père aussi n'est pas doué à la magie, j'aurais aimé que tu hérites du peu de talent en magie que j'ai mais finalement tu tiens plus de ton père que de moi." murmura la reine pour elle même_

 _"Maman, maman! Dit moi, elle signifie quoi cette marque!" demanda la blonde en montrant fièrement la marque sur le dos de sa main droite à sa mère._

 _"C'est la marque de la paix ma chérie, la légende raconte que le porteur de cette marque apportera la paix." expliqua la mère en prenant la main de sa fille et en traçant les contours de la marque avec un doigt._

 _"Nous sommes en guerre contre Valk depuis le couronnement du roi et de lors de votre naissance princesse, il y a cinq ans." expliqua la fillette aux cheveux rouges les mains derrière le dos._

 _"Exactement les légendes de notre famille racontaient que le fils de notre déesse Alya possédait cette marque, il aurait battu Odir le dieu maléfique, en remerciement sa mère lui offrit tout un pays sur lequel il pouvait régner, le héros a apporté la paix et maintenant après plus de 5000 ans la paix est brisée par le pays de Valk." expliqua la reine_

 _"Je vois!" s'exclama l'enfant, qui entoura un bras autour du cou de la meilleure amie et l'autre autour de celui de sa mère et les attira contre elle. "Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous promet de ramener la paix pour que vous puissiez sourire pour toujours!"_

* * *

"Je suis de retour." annonça une voix masculine qui ramena Emilia au présent, elle se tourna pour trouver Ryam tenant 2 poissons dans les mains en s'approchant. Elle se leva de sa position assise et rangea son arme dans son fourreau.

"Je vois que tu as pu trouver de quoi manger." remarqua la blonde en analysant du regard les 2 poissons aux écailles bleus que tenait le garçon dans sa main.

"Exactement!" répondit le garçon en posant les 2 poissons sur une pierre propre et regroupant du bois dans ses bras avant de le regrouper dans un tas par terre. "Je vais nous faire un feu."

Il attrapa 2 pierres qui lui semblaient différentes des autres et les frappa l'une contre l'autre. Au bout de quelques secondes, le choc des deux pierres provoqua de petites étincelles qui se transformaient peu à peu en une flamme qui grossissait au contact du bois. Il se leva satisfait de son travail et dégaina ses deux épées, il en planta une dans un des 2 poissons et l'autre dans le second.

Il tendit l'une de ses armes en direction de la blonde qui accepta gentiment avant de tenir l'arme près des flammes afin de cuire son maigre repas. Il s'assit par terre et fit de même.

Un blanc s'était installé, seul le son de crépitement du feu et le gazouillement des oiseaux le brisait, il soupira et tira un peu plus son écharpe pour tenter d'avoir un peu d'air frais. Il avait assez tirer sur le tissus pour qu'Emilia remarque une marque étrange au niveau de son cou.

"Dit moi, quel est cette marque que tu as au cou?" demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

"Cette marque?" demanda l'homme en retirant son écharpe et en se mettant de côté pour qu'elle puisse mieux la voir. La marque avait la forme d'une épée dont 5 cercles étaient répartit autour. "Je ne sais pas vraiment, je l'ai depuis que je me suis réveillé sans souvenirs il y a 10 ans." expliqua l'homme avant de se retourner pour être face au feu et de ramener son épée près de sa bouche et croquer dans un morceau de son poisson après avoir enlever les écailles.

"C'est une étrange marque en effet.." parla la blonde pour elle même prenant son menton dans sa main libre pour réfléchir un moment. "Peut-être qu'elle a un lien avec la mienne, après tout tu dis faire des rêves qui te dit de me rencontrer et de me protéger."

"Peut-être oui.." commença l'homme avant d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de continuer. "J'ai cherché dans certains livres mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur ma marque, tout les livres que j'ai lu parlaient uniquement de la marque de la paix et du combat du roi héros il y a 5000 ans."

"Une fois que nous arriverons chez moi je t'aiderais à chercher, nous avons une immense bibliothèque regroupant tout les plus gros ouvrages depuis la création du royaume d'Ashta, il doit bien y avoir un livre qui parle de ta marque."

"Merci de ton aide, elle me sera précieuse!" remercia le garçon qui se leva en s'étirant. "Je suppose que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé, n'est-ce pas?"

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel pour voir que le soleil était presque en haut, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et finit son repas rapidement avant de rendre l'arme à l'homme qui les rangea de chaque côtés de sa taille.

Ils éteignirent le feu et rassemblèrent leur affaires avant de remonter sur le dos de leur monture et de reprendre leur voyage à un rythme moyen.

"Comment est la vie à la capitale? J'ai toujours vécu dans cette petite maison tout seul et j'allais que rarement dans les villages aux alentours." demanda le jeune homme alors qu'il abaissait les yeux vers la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme qui semblait réfléchir à sa réponse.

"Nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre je suppose, il fait bon vivre à Ashta, tout les jours à la place de la ville il y a le marché qui s'étant dans les ruelles autour. Il y a une très bonne ambiance et je dirais que les villageois sont plutôt heureux. C'est très animé tout les jours. Notre château surplombe la ville sur une colline derrière nous donnant une vue parfaite sur nos terres et offrant le plus beau couché de soleil du pays!" s'exclama la jeune femme alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et affichait un sourire satisfait. "Nous sommes assez loin de la mer et donc du risque que le pays de Valk envahisse la capitale donc je suppose que c'est pour ça que tout le monde est heureux. Mais pour moi Ashta se s'arrête pas seulement à la porte de notre capitale, elle s'étend sur tout le pays et sur tout les villages. Je suis consciente que nos côtes maritimes sont sous le contrôle de l'ennemis et j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour ça."

"Les soldats de Valk n'ont pas l'air d'être très coopératif d'après le soldat que nous avons affronté chez moi. La récupération de vos terres n'a pas l'air d'être une tâche facile."

"En effet, nos terres à l'Ouest sont sous le contrôle de Valk depuis 5 ans maintenant, nous avons fait de nombreuses tentatives mais elles ont toutes échouées. Leurs lignes de défense est trop puissante." répondit la blonde en baissant son regard sur le cheval sous eux.

"En effet, ça à l'air d'être plutôt com-" il fut arrêté par un bruit suspect, un battement sourd, il leva les yeux et scruta les environs de chaque côté se tenant prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin. Il remarqua rapidement plusieurs ombres se rapprocher dans le ciel et pouvait à présent distinguer l'insigne qui se trouvait sur eux.

"Ce sont des chevaliers pégases d'Ashta!" s'exclama la blonde en levant les bras pour faire signe au groupe qui s'arrêta non loin d'eux se posant au sol.

Le groupe se rapprocha doucement en pointant leur lances vers eux, ils entouraient à présent la monture d'Emilia et de Ryam. Il homme se rapprocha, il avait des cheveux vert mi long attachés en une queue de cheval, une cicatrice lui traversait le visage en diagonale et une légère barbe naissait sur son menton, ses yeux couleur émeraude fixaient attentivement le duo.

"Princesse Emilia?" appela l'homme sur son pégase blanc doté lui aussi d'une armure verte légère sur les côtés portant fièrement l'insigne du royaume d'Ashta.

"Oui c'est moi Pierrick! Cela fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir." répondit la blonde en descendant de la monture avec l'aide du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui lui restait sur sa monture l'air méfiant.

"Princesse! Vous allez bien? Qui est cet homme!" demanda Pierrick en pointant sa lance en direction de Ryam

"Du calme Pierrick, cet homme s'appelle Ryam et il m'a sauvé la vie." expliqua la blonde en s'interposant entre les 2 hommes.

"Il vous a sauvé la vie?" répéta le chevalier pégase en fixant du coin de l'œil le garçon sur sa monture.

"Oui, il m'a trouvé après la bataille de l'Ouest. Sans lui je serais morte dans cette forêt." répondit la princesse en se tournant vers Ryam en lui offrant un léger sourire discret.

Pierrick abaissa son regard vers celui confiant de la princesse avant de le ramener vers l'homme derrière, il soupira avant d'abaisser son arme et de la ranger derrière lui, il tira sur les rênes de son pégase pour s'approcher de la princesse.

"Que quelqu'un parte pour le château prévenir le roi que la princesse est saine et sauve!" ordonna Pierrick en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Un chevalier pégase répondit aussitôt puis décolla en direction du château. Pierrick se retourna et offrit sa main à la princesse pour la faire monter sur sa monture, elle accepta gentiment et se retrouva devant lui. Le chevalier jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivé et soupira.

"Suis nous, nous allons vous escorter jusqu'au royaume." annonça le chevalier en prenant la route à terre.

Ryam acquiesça d'un signe de tête et donna un coup sur les rênes. L'équipe de chevalier pégase était composé de 5 membres dont 2 volaient pour surveiller les environs et les 2 autres à terre, le dernier étant partit prévenir le royaume.

Le voyage s'était déroulé sans problème et relativement dans le silence seulement interrompu par la discussion entre Emilia et Pierrick sur la bataille et sur la situation à la capitale.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ville. Ils traversèrent une grande arche à l'entrée, de nombreux villageois semblaient heureux de revoir leur princesse qui leur fit des signes de remerciements.

Sans se rendre compte ils étaient déjà arrivé devant le château, 2 grandes portes en métal s'ouvrirent les laissant rentrer. De la où il était, Ryam a remarqué 3 personnes qui les attendait à l'entrée, un homme et deux femmes.

Pierrick s'arrêta et aida la princesse à descendre, elle le remercia rapidement et courut en direction du groupe qui eux courraient vers elle affichant des visages surpris et rassuré.

"Père, mère! Ryn!" cria la blonde en se dirigeant vers eux, elle sauta dans les bras de son père

* * *

 **Hey j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques constructives je suis preneuse! Je pense rallonger mes chapitres pour qu'ils atteignent entre 5000 et 10 000 mots. Comme prévu je compte mettre de la romance, dont le couple principal je vous imaginez qui c'est !**

 **Merci à Zergath pour ta review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier!**

 **Sur ceux, merci à vous et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ashta

"Alors tu es l'homme qui a sauvé ma fille?" demanda le roi en se tenant devant le jeune homme au cheveux noirs en affichant un sourire sincère

"En effet, je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt où j'habitais et je l'ai aidé." Expliqua Ryam en descendant devant le roi en croisant les bras et en ricanant à la fin de son explication.

"Eh bien je dois te remercier, je ferais en sorte de te payer pour avoir ramener ma fille saine et sauve chez nous." annonça Drutys, le roi se retourna pour y voir le chef de la garde royal : Eric qui s'approchait, il lui fit un signe rapide de la main et le chevalier en armure s'approcha les mains dans le dos. "Eric fais en sorte que cet homme reparte avec un sac remplit d'or, je compte sur toi."

"Il sera fait selon vos désirs mon roi." acquiesça l'homme aux cheveux bleus en s'inclinant légèrement en repartant dans le sens d'où il venait.

"Père j'ai une requête!" interrompu Emilia alors qu'Eric s'arrêtait et se retourna pour entendre la demande de la princesse. La blonde passa devant son père et se positionna à côté du jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Ryam.

"Une requête? Je t'écoutes ma fille." répondit le roi en croisant les bras, il fut rejoins par sa femme à côté de lui qui regardait la scène avec un regard perdu.

"Je souhaite qu'il devienne mon vassal." annonça la blonde avec un sourire remplis de fierté.

Durant quelques secondes un blanc s'installa dans la zone, Eric malgré son professionnalisme sursauta et recula de quelques pas tendit que le roi et la reine froncèrent les sourcils à la demande de leur fille. Ryam se retourna directement vers la princesse et remarqua rapidement le sourire qui s'était installé sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose avant qu'une fille aux cheveux cramoisie ne l'interrompe.

"Princesse! Avez-vous perdu la tête?" cria Ryn en prenant les épaules de la blonde et en les secouant d'avant en arrière légèrement faisant éclater de rire la blonde qui repoussa les mains de sa vassale.

"Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr de moi. Père à Eric comme vassal et mère e son service. Je ne dis pas que tu ne fais pas un bon travail au contraire Ryn tu es parfaite, mais je souhaite prendre Ryam comme vassal, il se chargera de ma protection." expliqua la blonde en croisant les bras.

"C'est rare de te voir prendre une telle décision aussi soudainement." soupira le roi en se pinçant le pont de son nez. "Je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser ta décision, après tout c'est à toi de choisir tes serviteurs."

"Merci père! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Ryam est parfait pour ce travail!" s'exclama Emilia.

"Bien je suppose que tout ça est réglé. Emilia je te laisse faire selon nos traditions." annonça le roi, sa fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le roi se tourna vers l'équipe de chevalier pégase qui étaient encore là. "Merci à vous pour vos recherches vous serez payés plus ce mois-ci, retournez à vos rondes habituelles."

Le groupe répondirent en cœur puis se dispersèrent aux 4 coins du château. Drytus discuta rapidement avec sa femme et ils se mirent à faire demi-tour suivit de près par Eric à quelques mètres derrière eux. Ryn regarda la scène avec indignation puis se retourna vers la princesse avant de soupirer et de croiser les bras, elle jeta un regard mauvais envers le jeune homme et détourna la tête en soupirant.

"Bien, Ryam, je dois te laisser quelques heures, je dois préparer la cérémonie pour que tu deviennes mon vassal, profite de ce temps pour explorer le château." ordonna la princesse qui se détourna et commença à marcher en direction du château après avoir ordonné à Ryn de la suivre.

"En quelques jours je suis passé de simple habitant d'une forêt à vassal de la princesse d'Ashta, tout ça à cause d'un rêve.. Eh bien quelle vie.." murmura le jeune homme à lui même avant de pousser un long soupir.

Il attrapa les rênes de son cheval et s'aventura dans le château. Il en profita pour attacher son animal dans un enclot fait pour et continua sa route. Pour lui ce château était beaucoup trop grand pour quelqu'un de normal. Il avait passé une éternité à faire le tour de celui-ci pour en trouver les limites mais c'était au final perdu en suivant un chemin.

Il se retrouva dans une zone qui semblait être un terrain d'entrainement à première vue à cause du sol sablonneux et des nombreux mannequins sur les côtés. Il s'aventura dans la zone en regardant partout autour de lui, c'était une zone ouverte avec de nombreux enclot sur les côtés vides.

"Dégage de là! Tout le monde sait que t'es un profiteur!" cria une voix masculine

Ryam se tourna vers la voix et s'étonna de trouver un groupe de 5 personnes, 4 d'entres elle avaient leur armes de sortit et pointait un jeune homme devant eux qui reculait de quelques pas. Derrière lui se trouvait une grosse créature remplie d'écailles d'un rouge foncé, les yeux dorés de l'animal fixait avec énervement les individus en face d'elle. Elle ouvrit la gueule pour en sortir un rugissement d'intimidation ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme en face de la créature.

Un des hommes du groupe s'avança en lançant sa lance en face de lui, mais l'arme fut envoyé au sol quand Ryam dégaina une de ses épées pour frapper l'arme. L'homme qui tenait la lance retira son arme avant de lancer un regard de haine envers celui qui l'avait arrêté.

"C'est votre camarade pas vrai? Pourquoi vous l'attaquez?" demanda Ryam en fronçant les sourcils

"T'es qui toi? Je t'ai jamais vu par ici! Si tu te pousses pas je n'hésiterez pas à utiliser mon arme contre toi!" cria l'homme en pointant sa lance vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs suivit par ses 3 autres partenaires.

* * *

 _"T'es qui toi? Je t'ai jamais vu par ici! Si tu te pousses pas je n'hésiterez pas à utiliser mon arme contre toi!" cria la voix d'un homme en pointant sa hache vers l'homme en face de lui._

 _L'homme en face de la hache avait des cheveux d'un blond éclatant et son regard vert vif fixait avec sérieux son adversaire. Le blond attrapa la poignée de son épée et la dégaina, quand il sortit sa lame blanche comme la neige et la pointa vers le ciel, la lame brilla avec les rayons du soleil laissant parfaitement voir les inscriptions écrites dans une langue inconnue sur les côtés. La garde de l'épée était de couleur noire et l'on pouvait y voir d'autres inscriptions en or dessus en petit._

 _Le blond abaissa son arme et la pointa envers l'homme à la hache, le joyaux bleuté qui se trouvait au milieu de la garde se mit à briller._

 _"Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, pour ramener la paix dans ce monde et ainsi protéger ma famille et mes amis je n'hésiterais pas à enduire ton sang sur ma lame!" cria l'homme blond en s'élançant contre son adversaire._

* * *

Ryam sursauta à la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, il amena une main à sa tête en grimaçant. Il se ressaisit juste assez rapidement pour voir une lance arriver contre lui. Il l'évita en se déplaçant sur le côté et remonta son épée pour trancher le manche en bois de l'arme qui tomba. Il évita les autres lances et exécuta le même mouvement coupant en 2 toutes les armes qui étaient diriger contre lui

"Co-comment est-ce possible?" cria l'homme en face de Ryam, avant de s'enfuir suivit de près par les autres.

Ryam rangea son épée dans son fourreau et en se détourna pour tendre la main vers l'autre homme qui était à terre. "Tu vas bien?" demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

"O-oui, merci!" répondit le garçon en attrapant la main et en se levant.

Le garçon portait une armure blanche sur le torse abordant fièrement l'insigne du château, des pièces d'armure étaient également notable sur ses avant-bras et son bas du corps. En dessous de ça il portait une tunique noire. Ses cheveux étaient écarlate et son regard était couleur noir. Il soupira de soulagement et se retourna pour caresser tendrement le crâne écailleux de l'animal derrière lui.

"Mon nom est Kalem, merci à toi, euh.." commença le garçon en se retournant.

"Ryam, je m'appelle Ryam, enchanté Kalem!"

"Enchanté également Ryam, je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, je suis désolé que tu es du assister à une telle scène.." commença le garçon mais fut interrompu par la créature écailleuse frotta sa tête contre son partenaire en soufflant par ses naseaux. "Oh, voici Scarlet, c'est mon dragon et ma partenaire, elle n'aime pas trop les humains autre que moi."

"Ravi de te rencontrer Scarlet!" ricana Ryam en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en lâchant un rire.

Le dragon releva la tête vers le jeune homme en face d'elle et s'approcha, elle s'assit sur ses pattes arrières tel un chat et l'examina. Elle abaissa sa tête au niveau du torse de Ryam et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme tendit la main prudemment s'arrêtant avant de toucher l'animal mais fut surprit de voir que la bête rapprocha sa tête pour que la main de Ryam touche son crâne.

"Tu dois être spécial, Scarlet à l'air de bien t'apprécier c'est assez rare qu'elle agisse comme ça envers quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu peux en être content." expliqua le jeune homme.

"Dit moi Kalem, tu connais bien les environs du château?" demanda Ryam en tournant la tête vers le partenaire de Scarlet.

"Je connais les environs du château comme ma poche!" s'écria le jeune homme alors qu'il montait sur la selle posée sur Scarlet qui s'abaissa pour lui faciliter la tâche, Kalem tendit sa main vers Ryam en souriant. "Monte je vais te montrer!"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs accepta l'offre et monta derrière lui. Kalem donna un coup rapide sur ses rênes et le dragon étendit ses ailes sur les côtés et donna un coup puissant la faisant décoller du sol avant de s'élancer dans le ciel.

"Pourquoi ces gens ont-ils essayés de t'attaquer tout à l'heure?" demanda Ryam

"En fait, Scarlet était la partenaire de ma mère. Mais elle est morte quand la guerre a commencée il y a 20 ans et seule Scarlet a survécu, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle. Ma mère était unique en son genre, elle était l'unique personne à chevaucher un dragon, les dragons sont plus compliqué à apprivoiser que des wyvernes. J'ai vécu entouré de Scarlet donc j'ai développé un lien avec elle dés ma naissance et quand ma mère est morte je n'ai eu aucun mal à pouvoir la chevaucher." commença le jeune homme en caressant tendrement le crâne du reptile volant. "Enfin c'est ce que les autres pensent, ils pensent vraiment que je n'ai eu aucun mal à le faire et que j'ai eu des facilités à rentrer dans l'équipe mais ils se trompent. Quand Scarlet est revenu elle refusait tout contact avec les humains même avec moi, je pense qu'elle se sentait coupable de la mort de ma mère, qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Elle ne voulait plus que son partenaire meurt donc elle a refusé tout contact. J'ai du travailler énormément pour pouvoir l'approcher. Je n'ai pas profité de la mort de ma mère pour me faire connaître comme les autres peuvent penser!"

"Je vois, je peux voir juste en vous regardant toi et Scarlet que vous avez un lien unique entre vous deux qui n'est pas du à rien. Je suis sur que les autres finiront par le remarquer."

"Je te remercie Ryam. Revenons à ta demande de visite du château!" il pointa rapidement la zone juste en dessous d'eux. "Voici la zone d'entrainement des chevaliers wyvernes et de moi même chevalier dragon."

Il donna un coup de rênes et Scarlet se déplaça plus loin pour montrer ce qui était être la zone d'entrainement des chevalier pégase. Ils passèrent près d'une heure à faire le tour du château, les extérieurs étaient principalement les terrains d'entrainement alors que la cour intérieur faisait office de jardin.

Ryam leva les yeux pour remarquer que le soleil commençait déjà à tomber, remarquant également cela Kalem ordonna à son dragon de redescendre et ils se posèrent sur un rempart qui donnait une vue magnifique sur toute la ville alors que le soleil se couchait devant eux illuminant toute la zone d'une couleur orange chaude. Les 2 hommes descendirent de la monture et Ryam s'approcha du rempart pour regarder la scène avec émerveillement.

"Tu étais là finalement!" appela une voix derrière lui, en se retournant il aperçut Emilia qui arrivait suivit de près par Ryn qui tenait dans ses mains quelque chose en tissu.

"Princesse Emilia!" sursauta le chevalier dragon avant de poser un genoux au sol suivit de près par Scarlet qui s'assit sur ses pattes arrière inclinant le crâne vers le bas.

"Bonsoir Kalem, heureuse de te voir, je vois que tu as rencontrer Ryam. Il semblerait que tu vas assister à la cérémonie des vassaux."

"La cérémonie des vassaux? Ryam va devenir le votre? Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginer!" s'étonna le garçon.

"Moi non plus." ajouta Ryn en murmurant pour elle même.

"Je ne pensais pas le faire dehors ici même, mais au final pourquoi pas, cette zone est l'endroit le plus beau du château quand le soleil se couche comme nous pouvons le voir maintenant." expliqua la blonde en dégainant son épée. "Mets toi à genoux Ryam!"

Le jeune homme obéit et posa un genoux au sol baissant également la tête. La blonde s'approcha et posa le plat de son arme sur l'épaule gauche de l'homme.

"Moi, Emilia, princesse du royaume d'Ashta, t'acceptes toi Ryam comme mon vassal." commença la blonde alors qu'elle levait son arme et la posa sur l'épaule droite cette fois-ci. "Je jure devant Alya de ne jamais te rejeter et je ferais en sorte qu'aucune personne ne te corrompe."

Elle leva une dernière fois son arme et la rangea dans son fourreau, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate qui lui tendait un tissu et le pris dans ses mains avant de le tendre devant elle se révélant être au final un long tissus rectangulaire de couleur blanche arborant le symbole de la marque de la paix de couleur or sur le dessus.

La blonde s'agenouilla et plaça le tissu autour du bras droit de l'homme et l'attacha. Elle se releva et tendit sa main vers le jeune homme en affichant un sourire.

"Relève toi, tu es mon vassal à présent."

Ryam se releva en attrapant la main de la blonde et jeta un coup d'œil sur le tissus récemment obtenu sur son bras.

"Maintenant nous sommes 2 à être aux services de dame Emilia. Je suis à peu près sûr que tu ne sais même pas te comporter correctement devant des nobles. Je vais t'apprendre les bases dés demain, pour le moment, suis moi je vais te montrer ta chambre." commença Ryn en se retournant en direction du château.

"Félicitation Ryam! Euh je devrais dire Sir Ryam maintenant, haha.." ricana Kalem en passant une main dans ses cheveux, prenant soin de détourner le regard de l'homme en face de lui.

Ryam lâcha un rire nerveux avant de s'approcher et de poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. "Peu importe si je suis devenu vassal ou non, tu peux m'appeler sans utiliser les formalités."

Le chevalier dragon releva la tête un sourire puis le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il se tourna vers la princesse qui était restée là et qui regardait la scène avec un visage amusé et s'inclina rapidement avant de prononcé des excuses rapides et de partir sur le dos de sa monture pour retourner vers sa zone d'entrainement.

"Tu viens le nouveau?!" cria Ryn alors qu'elle était à la porte et attendait en frappant son pied sur le sol.

"J'arrive!" répondit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la femme suivit de près par Emilia.

* * *

Le roi était à sa fenêtre et venait de voir sa fille exécuter la cérémonie sur son nouveau vassal. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers son siège se laissant tomber dessus, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les parchemins devant lui, il pouvait y voir uniquement des demandes de renforts pour l'Ouest ainsi que des demandes divers et variés. Pourtant un parchemin attira son attention, il avait une couleur plus vive que les autres, il le prit et lu rapidement son contenu à voix haute.

"Cher Seigneur du pays de Ashta, je suis Richard, le roi du pays de Livei à l'Est de vos frontières, comme vous le savez, mon pays est petit, en effet mon château se trouve dans les grandes montagnes enneigées. Pourtant mon armée est très puissante, nous avons les plus puissants épéistes, archers et mages de tout le continent. Je suis près à combattre à vos côtés dans cette guerre contre Valk à une condition. Je désire la main de votre fille : Emilia. Mes sincères salutations."

Drytus grimaça et chiffonna le parchemin avant de l'écraser sur son bureau en se levant. Il frappa son poing sur la table encore une fois.

"Ce rat, si nous étions pas en guerre contre Valk j'aurais envoyé une armée pour lui régler son compte!" gémit le roi.

"Mon amour? Puis je entrer?" demanda une voix calme et féminine

"Oui entre Sulia."

La femme ouvrit la porte et entra en la refermant derrière elle. Elle s'avança pour remarquer un parchemin écraser sur le devant du bureau, elle soupira en prenant le pont de son nez et s'approcha de son mari qui s'était rassit sur son siège.

"Que ce passe t-il? Tu sembles en colère."

"En effet je le suis, ce rat de seigneur de Livei m'a fait une demande, il accepterait de nous fournir un soutient dans la guerre contre Valk.." commença le roi en fixant son bureau.

"Mais c'est génial mon amour! Avec son soutient nous pourrions gagner cette guerre qui dure depuis trop longtemps déjà!" s'exclama la femme en entourant le cou de son mari avec ses bras, prenant soin de déposer un baiser sur l'une de ses joues.

"Non ce n'est pas génial Sulia, il a demandé la main d'Emilia en retour!" vociféra l'homme en claquant son poing contre sa table une nouvelle fois faisant sursauter sa femme qui le lâcha. "Je ne compte pas utiliser ma fille comme monnaie d'échange pour gagner cette guerre!"

Sa femme posa une main horrifié sur sa bouche et fit de son mieux pour retenir les larmes qui apparaissaient déjà sur ses yeux. "Ma petite fille.."

Drytus jeta un regard vers sa femme qui semblait trembler, elle se détourna et il put entendre quelques sanglots venant d'elle. L'entendre pleurer le calma instantanément et il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui fournit un câlin, Sulia posa sa tête sur le torse de son mari et pleura silencieusement.

"Nous.. nous sommes dos au mur, depuis le début de la guerre nous avons perdu la quasi-totalité de nos troupes.." sanglota Sulia en serrant son mari contre elle.

Drytus acquiesça silencieusement passant lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés de sa femme qui continuait de pleurer. Il regarda à travers sa fenêtre et soupira en fermant les yeux.

"Sulia, je pense qu'il est temps.." murmura le roi.

Sa femme releva son regard remplis de larme vers lui et le questionna du regard.

"Il est temps pour Emilia d'utiliser cette épée, je pense qu'elle est prête." décida Drytus en regardant le visage surpris de sa femme.

"Cette épée? Tu es vraiment sûr? Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire! Tu connais le destin qui l'attends!" s'exclama sa femme en repoussant son mari et en reculant de quelque pas. "Je ne veux pas que notre unique fille se lance dans un tel destin! Je ne veux pas lui mettre ça sur les épaules, c'est à cause de nos erreurs que cette guerre à commencée!"

"Je le sais Sulia, mais comme tu l'as dit nous sommes dos au mur, nous avons presque perdu cette guerre! Si Valk arrive jusqu'à la capital tout sera perdu, la paix à laquelle nous aspirons n'existera pas! Aldur fera de ce royaume une ruine!" expliqua désespérément le roi. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers le mur derrière son siège sur lequel était accroché un fourreau noire avec des gravures dorés. "Les légendes racontent que notre ancêtre a utilisé cette épée pour ramener la paix sur le continent. Il a vaincu le dieu Odir avec cette épée, c'est notre seul espoir. Je ne te demande pas d'accepter ce choix Sulia, mais juste de le comprendre."

Sa femme tomba à genoux en pleurant préférant baisser la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard attristé de son mari, elle sanglota et sortit un petit collier sous sa tunique, il un petit joyaux bleu y était accroché, elle le sera contre elle en pleurant chaudement.

Drytus s'approcha et posa un genoux au sol, il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa femme qui se jeta contre lui le faisant tomber coucher sur le sol avec sa femme au dessus de lui pleurant contre sa tunique.

"Nous ferons tout ça demain.." murmura l'homme pour sa femme qui lâcha encore plus de larmes.

* * *

"Et voilà ta nouvelle chambre!" s'exclama la blonde en ouvrant une porte.

Ryam entra et examina la chambre rapidement, elle était plutôt grande. Il y avait un lit une place collé contre un mur près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée du château. Une table se trouvait sur le côté avec plusieurs étagères vides. Sur le sol il y avait un grand tapis gris qui recouvrait le sol en bois. Il fit un tour rapide de la chambre pour remarquer une autre porte près de l'entré, il l'ouvrit montrant une pièce qui semblait être la salle de bain à première vue d'après la baignoire en bois et le grand bac en pierre remplis d'eau et le seau posé sur le côté.

"Voilà la chambre dans laquelle tu dormiras à présent. La mienne se trouve à l'étage donc si tu as besoin de quelques chose n'hésite pas!" conseilla la blonde en quittant la salle à l'inverse de Ryn qui entra en croisant les bras.

"Le réveil doit se faire aux aurores, rendez-vous devant la chambre de dame Emilia demain matin!" annonça la jeune femme en quittant la pièce prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Ryam poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'assit sur son nouveau lit, il se laissa tomber en posant son bras sur sa tête pour soupirer une nouvelle fois. Ce fut le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte qui le sortit de sa rêverie, il regarda à travers la fenêtre, la lune était déjà dans le ciel, il conclut qu'il a du s'endormir.

Il se redressa en s'étirant un peu et ouvrit la porte pour découvrit le jeune chevalier dragon sans son armure devant la porte en abordant un grand sourire.

"Kalem? Je peux t'aider?" demanda le jeune homme au cheveux noirs

"Oui, je me demandais si tu voulais que je te fasse visiter la capitale, je connais une très bonne taverne où nous pouvons manger et boire!"

"Eh bien pourquoi pas, je te suis."

Le duo quittèrent rapidement le château dont l'ambiance était calme pour se retrouver après une dizaine minute de marche à la capitale. Contre toute attente l'ambiance était totalement différente, il y avait de nombreuses personnes regroupées en rond sur la place en train de regarder quelques chose. Le duo s'approcha assez pou remarquer au centre une femme aux cheveux roses qui dansait alors qu'à côté d'elle se trouvait un petit garçon lui aussi possédant des cheveux rose qui jouait de la guitare. Les villageois semblaient plutôt heureux de la représentation à entendre les rires et les applaudissements.

La danseuse s'approcha d'un homme et l'attira près d'elle tout en tournant autour de lui, l'homme rougissait beaucoup et semblait avoir bu assez d'alcool pour l'empêcher de marcher correctement. La fine robe blanche que possédait la femme ne cachait que l'essentiel. Elle continua de tourner autour de lui prenant soin de déposer ses lèvres sur l'unes des joues de l'homme en ricanant pour continuer sa danse.

"Ryam? C'est par là!" appela Kalem le ramenant à la réalité. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la danseuse pour remarquer qu'elle aussi le fixait, il détourna rapidement le regard pour suivre son ami qui avait repris sa route.

Le duo rentra dans une ruelle éclairée dans laquelle de nombreuses personnes étaient bourrées et marchaient avec difficulté. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte en bois qui affichait le nom de la taverne : La caverne du lion.

Ils poussèrent la porte pour y trouver une grande salle avec de nombreuses tables, il y avait beaucoup de monde qui riaient ou criaient. Ryam suivit Kalem qui s'arrêta devant une table en levant la main pour saluer un duo à table.

"Chris! Erika! Vous êtes là vous aussi!" s'exclama le chevalier dragon. Le duo était composé d'un homme aux cheveux blancs, il détourna son regard brun d'un gros livre qu'il était en train de lire vers le nouveau venu. Il portait une longue robe d'un vert sombre avec sur le dos une petite cape. Il soupira en redressant ses lunettes correctement avec tourner complètement la tête vers Kalem.

"Oui nous sommes là Kalem." répondit calmement l'homme qui tourna son regard vers Ryam aussitôt. "Qui est-ce?"

"Voici Ryam il est arrivé aujourd'hui! Plus important encore!" s'exclama Kalem en attrapant le bras possédant le morceau de tissu marqué du signe de la paix et le montra au duo qui laissèrent échapper un cri d'étonnement. "Il est le vassal de la princesse!"

"Le vassal de la princesse donc? Ryn n'a pas du être réjouis de ça, elle aime bien être unique pour la princesse." ricana la femme en se levant pour tendre sa main vers Ryam. "Je m'appelle Erika, je suis l'infirmière en chef du château, donc si jamais tu as une petite blessure n'hésite pas à venir me voir! Le grincheux à côté est un mage, ne fait pas attention à lui, il préfère de loin les livres à tout le reste."

"Je t'ai entendu Erika!" s'exclama Chris en se levant faisant un visage en colère qui fit éclater de rire Kalem qui se tenait le ventre.

Erika avait de long cheveux bleu qui était attachés en une longue tresse. Elle portait un uniforme blanc qui lui collait au corps dévoilant ses courbes plutôt généreuse. Ses yeux était d'un bruns brillant que Ryam était sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelques part. Elle semblait plus âgé que le reste du groupe.

Il s'assit à côté de la femme qui lui avait proposé gentiment il y a quelques secondes.

"Patron! Amenez 4 verres de l'alcool de la capitale! Ainsi que 4 assiettes du plat du jours!" cria Kalem à travers la taverne.

"Compris Kalem!" répondit un homme plutôt vieux derrière son bar.

"Dit nous Ryam, d'où tu viens? D'après ce que j'ai compris tu es arrivé aujourd'hui et tu es devenu le vassal de notre chère princesse." questionna Erika en soutenant sa tête avec sa main en affichant un grand sourire.

"Pour tout te dire, je vivais depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse me souvenir dans une petite maison au sud d'ici. Un beau jour alors que je faisais le tour de la forêt pour ramasser mon bois j'ai trouvé une jeune femme blessée sur le bord de la rivière. Je l'ai juste aidé et voilà où je me retrouve." expliqua le jeune homme avec une pointe d'humour en prenant une gorgée du grand verre qu'une serveuse avait déposé devant lui il y a peu. Il grimaça au goût fort que l'alcool avait mais ne s'en préoccupa pas.

"Une histoire peu commune en effet." commenta Chris qui prit une gorgée lui aussi de l'alcool.

"Dans tout les cas, il m'a sauvé aujourd'hui! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu me tirer de ce pétrin sans lui."

"Tu avais l'air mal en point Kalem, j'ai fais ce que je pensais être juste."

"Tu t'es encore fait attraper par ce même groupe d'homme Kalem?" demanda Erika qui posa son verre sur la table avait avoir pris une grande gorgée.

"Oui, et Ryam est apparu de nul part et les à tous battu, tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était magnifique!" affirma le jeune chevalier dragon en se levant avec son verre. "Je souhaite porter un toast à notre nouvelle amitié Ryam!"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs afficha un rapide sourire en se levant avec son verre. Erika fit de même et Chris se leva finalement après néanmoins un soupir en tendant son verre. Le groupe de 4 claquèrent leurs verres en même temps. "À notre nouvelle amitié!"

* * *

Autre lieu, autre ambiance. L'unique princesse du royaume d'Ashta traversa le long couloir et arriva devant une porte en bois, elle l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce dans laquelle une grande table était dressée avec des couverts. Sa mère et son père étaient déjà à table et affichaient un visage attristé qui trahissait leur humeur. Le roi leva sa tête et remarqua sa fille, il lui afficha un faux sourire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.

Des serviteurs entrèrent dans la salle pour y déposer des assiettes remplies de plusieurs aliments. Emilia les remercia silencieusement et commença à manger dans un silence de mort.

"Alors ma chérie, comment va ta blessure?" demanda la reine après un moment de silence.

"Tout va bien mère, je suis aller voir Erika et elle a pu me soigner. Néanmoins la blessure a laissée une cicatrice, mais rien d'important." répondit la blonde avec un sourire. "Dîtes moi ce qui vous préoccupe à tout les deux, mère et père, je vous connais assez bien pour reconnaître un faux sourire d'un vrai, surtout venant de vous."

Un blanc s'installa encore une fois. Le roi soupira en posant ses couverts sur le côté, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui détourna la tête et pour finalement fait un petit signe positif avec regret. Il soupira encore une fois puis leva son regard vers celui de sa fille.

"Tu as grandis Emilia, ces 20 dernières années sont passées si vite.." soupira le roi en baissant les yeux vers son repas qu'il avait à peine touché. "Nous sommes sur le point de perdre cette guerre. C'est un fait que je ne peux pas changer, si la dernière ligne de défense de l'Ouest tombe alors ils se dirigeront vers la capitale, et même avec l'armée principale ils nous surpasse." expliqua le roi.

"Père.. Tout n'est pas perdu, je suis sûr que nous pouvons renverser le cours des choses!" s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant, elle regarda son père qui secoua la tête négativement, elle haleta en reculant de quelques pas. "Que pouvons nous faire alors.." demanda t-elle en baissant la tête et en serrant ses poings.

"Il reste un espoir.." murmura la reine les larmes aux yeux en regardant sa fille.

"En effet, il nous reste l'épée sainte : Eiríni." compléta le roi en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Emilia haleta, elle n'avait vu qu'une seule et unique fois l'épée sainte quand elle était jeune, quand elle avait essayé de l'approcher, un violent coup de vent l'avait éloigné lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête.

"Je comprends, Eiríni est un symbole de paix, je ferais ce qui devra être fait père!" affirma la blonde en fixant son père avec un regard sérieux. Drytus lui répondit par un doux sourire alors que sa femme se leva en pleure pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolée.." sanglota Sulia et enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa fille. "À cause de nous tu devras être en première ligne au front.."

"Ne vous excusez pas mère, je savais que tôt ou tard que je devrais le faire, c'est mon destin." murmura la blonde en serrant sa mère contre elle alors que la reine se remit à pleurer.

* * *

Ryam ouvrit lentement les yeux, il mit quelques secondes à remarquer où il était. Dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il retira ses couvertures et se leva pour s'étirer longuement laissant écharper un gémissement de contentement quand il finit de s'étirer il s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Le soleil se levait à peine, laissant seulement de petits rayons éclairaient le château.

"Je suppose que je devrais me préparer, Ryn a dit que je devais être devant la porte d'Emilia aux premières lueurs du jour." murmura le jeune homme en se retournant.

Il était rentré assez tard hier soir, mais il avait pu discuter avec Erika, Kalem et Chris. Il avait découvert que Chris ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool car lui et Kalem avait du l'aider à marcher pour rentrer après seulement un verre. Il avait appris également que Erika était la petite sœur de Eric. Ils étaient très différents l'un de l'autre. Erika semblait plus ouverte et plus joviale tandis que Eric était très sérieux sur son travail.

Il soupira et enfila son armure par dessus sa tunique noire et enfila son écharpe blanche pour cacher sa marque. Il prit le temps d'enfiler le tissus montrant qu'il était le vassal de la princesse et attrapa ses deux épées en partant les attachant de chaques côtés de sa taille.

Au bout de quelques mètres il s'arrêta. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre de la blonde. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Soudain une douce chaleur se créa au niveau de son cou et il mit sa main dessus. Il marcha instinctivement à travers les escaliers et continua à travers un long couloir. Au final il aperçut la femme aux cheveux écarlates au bout du couloir.

"Je vois que tu es venus, à vrai dire je pensais réellement que tu serais en retard." se moqua la femme en croisant les bras.

Ryn se tourna vers la porte et frappa 2 fois avant de prévenir qu'elle entrait puis ouvrit la porte. Elle rentra silencieusement faisant signe à Ryam d'attendre devant la porte. Il ferma les yeux et se posa contre le mur en croisant les bras.

"Nous pouvons y aller." annonça la voix de Ryn en sortant de la chambre faisant sortir Ryam de sa rêverie, elle était suivie par Emilia qui avait un visage fermé et sérieux.

Ryam préféra ne poser aucunes questions et suivit le duo à travers le château, passant devant de nombreux soldats qui les saluèrent en passant. Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans les sous-sol jusqu'à une immense porte en bois ouverte. Le trio entrèrent rapidement et Ryam pouvait déjà voir que la reine et le roi étaient déjà là en face d'une épée plantée dans le sol et dont 2 chaînes en métal étaient attachées autour de la poignée puis relié aux murs adjacents.

"Te voilà Emilia, tu es prête?" demanda le roi en se retournant vers sa fille qui s'avança pour se retrouver devant lui.

"Oui père, je suis prête." affirma la jeune femme en passant à côté de lui, s'arrêtant seulement devant l'épée.

"Que fait-elle?" demanda discrètement le jeune homme à Ryn en se penchant sur le côté alors qu'ils étaient contre le mur les mains derrière le dos.

"Elle va tenter de retirer l'épée sainte : Eiríni. Elle a déjà tenté de le faire quand elle avait 10 ans mais l'épée l'a repoussée, elle n'était pas prête." expliqua la vassale de la princesse.

Emilia soupira et s'approcha de l'arme, la garde était noire et la lame était d'un blanc éclatant donc des inscriptions en dorés s'y trouvait. Elle fixa le joyaux bleuté qui était au centre de la garde. Elle était à peu près sûr que le joyaux brillait quand elle le regardait, elle haleta et attrapa la poignée. À sa grande surprise, aucun coup de vent est venu, ce fut sa marque sur sa main qui s'illumina. Elle tenta de retirer l'arme du sol, une douce lumière venant de la lame. Elle tira l'arme avec facilité et les 2 chaines éclatèrent.

La blonde leva son épée qui illumina la pièce. Elle l'abaissa et se tourna vers ses parents, son père affichait un sourire rempli de fierté tandis que sa mère la regardait avec amour. Ryam grimaça de douleur, un mal de tête assez puissant lui attaqua le crâne quand Emilia avait sortie l'épée.

* * *

 _L'homme aux cheveux blonds s'avança jusqu'au sommet de la montagne. Il pouvait y voir un stèle en pierre et devant elle, une épée dont la garde noire avec le noyaux bleu incrusté le fixait. Il s'approcha de l'arme et empoigné la garde de l'épée. Il soupira alors que la marque sur son bras s'illumina, l'épée fut retiré avec facilité et il leva la lame en direction du ciel, le joyaux bleu s'illumina en symbiose avec la marque de l'homme._

* * *

Ryam tomba à genoux aux sol en haletant, sa marque sur son cou s'illumina le brûlant au passage. Il grimaça de douleur, il venait encore d'avoir une vision. Il n'arrivait pas à entendre les gens autour de lui, il savait juste que Ryn criait et il était à peu près sûr d'avoir vu la blonde avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le 3 ème chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Au passage, petite anecdote le nom de l'épée sainte : Eiríni est un mot grec qui sinifie littéralement "paix" ! Voilà voilà n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review '^' Merci à Zergath pour ta review !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Bataille sur la plaine

Ryam ouvrit les yeux, à sa plus grande surprise il se trouvait nul part, tout était noir autour de lui. Il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière blanche lui éblouit les yeux le forçant à les fermer. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et fut étonné de voir qu'il se trouvait dans une grande plaine verdoyante. Le vent et le soleil donnait une bonne ambiance ni trop froide ni trop chaude.

"C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons jeune homme." annonça une voix féminine

Le jeune homme se tourna directement rencontrant à quelques mètres devant lui, une femme dont les long cheveux blonds étaient lâchés derrière elle, voltigeant avec le vent, ses yeux vert inspiraient la gentillesse. Elle portait une longue robe blanche.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Moi? Mon nom est Alya." répondit la femme avec un sourire.

Ryam sursauta et recula de quelques pas, Alya était le nom de la déesse que vénérait le peuple d'Ashta. La jeune femme avait l'air de s'amuser à regarder la réaction du jeune homme au vu des quelques gloussements qu'il pouvait entendre.

"Alya? Vous êtes la déesse que le peuple d'Ashta vénère?!" s'écria le jeune homme se mettant aussitôt à genoux devant la figure divine devant lui.

"Relève toi jeune homme, oui je suis Alya. Ma voix ne te rappelle rien?" demanda la femme alors que Ryam se relevait et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

"Vous êtes la voix que j'ai entendu dans mes rêves pendant longtemps!" s'écria le jeune homme en pointant du doigt la femme qui gloussa légèrement.

"En effet, c'est bien moi." répondit la jeune femme, qui se retourna pour regarder l'horizon que la plaine offrait. "Je t'ai demandé lors de tes rêves de rencontrer le porteur de la marque de la paix et de l'aider à accomplir son destin."

"Son destin?" répéta le jeune homme qui fronça les sourcils.

La femme ne répondit pas tout de suite et se retourna, le visage gentil qu'elle affichait il y a quelques minutes avait été remplacé par un visage sérieux dont aucunes émotions ne pouvait s'en dégager. "Celui de combattre mon frère, le dieu Odir."

Ryam haleta et s'apprêta à dire quelques chose quand la femme claqua des doigts. Le paysage presque parfait autour de lui se fractura et des nuages noires sont apparu, le bleu du ciel fut remplacé par un rouge menaçant, l'herbe qui était verte il y a quelques secondes fut brûlé et des cendres voltigeaient dans l'air tombant des nuages noirs alors que le vent frais avait disparut.

Ryam se leva et regarda autour de lui, il y avait des centaines de corps étendu sur le sol, des membres étaient éparpillés partout. Il pouvait entendre des cris et des pleures venant de tout les côtés, il se tourna pour y trouver un groupe d'une dizaine d'enfants qui pleuraient.

"Voici ce que deviendra votre monde dans une dizaine d'années si le porteur de la marque de la paix meurt." expliqua la femme.

Ryam se retourna pour protester mais s'arrêta quand un immense dragon aux écailles noires se trouvait derrière elle. La créature était aussi grande que le château de la famille d'Emilia. Le dragon rugit et cracha une salve de flammes noires devant lui, Ryam tenta de se protéger par reflex mais fut étonné de voir que les flammes ne lui faisait rien, il se retourna à la hâte mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua que les enfants étaient mort maintenant, il tomba à genoux et frappa le sol.

"Mon fils s'est battu contre lui il y a 5000 ans, mais malheureusement il n'a pu qu'endormir mon frère. Le peuple de Valk s'apprête à le réveiller d'un long sommeil, quand il sera réveillé, sa soif de puissance le poussera à tout détruire. Il recherche la force. Mais plus que ça, il recherche l'Emblème du feu." commença la blonde alors que le dragon passait au dessus d'eux continuant sa route, derrière lui se trouvait une armée composé de morts vivants qui marchaient calmement s'occupant de tuer les rares survivant à l'attaque.

"L'Emblème du feu?" répéta Ryam en se levant pour regarder la femme qui afficha un petit sourire triste.

"Tu peux comparer l'Emblème du feu à une boite qui renferme d'énormes pouvoirs, mais cette boite est fermé par 5 sceaux puissant. Mon frère est à la recherche de l'Emblème du feu, pour sa puissance qu'elle peut offrir."

"Cet Emblème du feu, c'est un objet, une arme?" demanda Ryam rapidement.

"Pas vraiment, selon avec qui ou quoi elle passe un contrat elle change de forme, il y a 5000 ans, l'Emblème était lié à l'épée sainte Eiríni. Mais le combat contre Odir était si féroce que le contrat entre l'épée et l'Emblème fut détruit et a disparut." expliqua la déesse alors qu'elle claqua des doigts une seconde fois et que le paysage redevenait se fracturait une seconde fois pour redevenir le paysage parfait qui avait disparut.

"Vous dîtes que l'épée sainte été lié à cet Emblème par le passé et qu'il a permit d'endormir le dieu Odir, mais à cause de ce combat le contrat entre l'arme et l'Emblème a été rompu et que maintenant il a disparut, c'est ça?" résuma le jeune homme en croisant les bras, la femme ne répondit que par un signe positif de la tête et Ryam soupira avant de fermer les yeux et de réfléchir un moment. "Vous voulez que nous arrêtons le pays de Valk afin que le dieu Odir ne se réveille pas n'est-ce pas?"

"Exactement, le problème étant que même si vous arrêtiez le pays de Valk, le réveil de mon frère est inévitable."

"Comment pouvons nous faire? Vous venez de dire que cet Emblème du feu avait disparut à cause du combat entre votre fils et votre frère!" s'écria le garçon avec amertume.

"Pour tout te dire, je t'ai mentis à moitié, oui l'Emblème a disparut il y a 5000 ans, mais on dirait qu'il renaît de ses cendres." ricana la femme en s'approchant de Ryam, elle lui retira son écharpe et pointa du doigt la marque situé sur son cou. Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté n'ayant pas compris ce que la déesse voulait dire, elle ricana à la tête du garçon. "La marque situé sur ton cou est en réalité l'Emblème du feu."

"Qu-quoi?!" cria Ryam en reculant de quelques pas, il percuta une pierre qui était derrière lui et se retrouva assis sur l'herbe, il atteignit sa marque avec sa main et regarda la déesse qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, l'Emblème possède un grand pouvoir qui est scellé par 5 sceaux. Lors du combat opposant mon fils à mon frère, j'ai pu utiliser toute l'énergie qu'il me restait pour lié mon pouvoir avec celui de l'Emblème afin de guider le porteur de la marque. Telle que je suis actuellement j'ai assez de force que pour ouvrir un des 5 sceaux." expliqua la déesse qui posa sa main sur la marque qui commença à briller d'une lueur rougeâtre.

"Que dois-je faire pour ouvrir les 4 autres?"

"La volonté et l'espoir ouvriront toutes les portes et t'offriront d'immenses pouvoirs, mais, si l'orgueil apparaît alors ce monde finira dans le chaos." récita la femme en fermant les yeux et retira sa main.

"Hein? Que signifie cette phrase?" demanda Ryam en posant sa main sur sa marque qui émettait une douce chaleur.

"Comprendre cette phrase te permettra d'ouvrir les sceaux, ton devoir n'a pas changé, protège le porteur de la marque de la paix, car si elle meurt alors il n'y aura plus aucune chance de vaincre Odir." annonça la femme en claquant des doigts.

Ryam fut éblouis par une lumière blanche intense et ferma les yeux. Il se sentit tomber.

* * *

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux avec néanmoins beaucoup de difficulté, il tourna lentement la tête de droite à gauche à la recherche de quelques chose qu'il pouvait reconnaître, il tenta de se lever mais en vain. Un bruit l'attira et il tourna la tête pour remarquer la princesse qui venait de pousser le rabat d'une tente, elle tenait un seau dans les mains mais n'avait pas remarqué que Ryam s'était réveillé.

Elle se tourna et remarqua rapidement qu'il avait les yeux ouvert, elle lui offrit un sourire et s'approcha posant ce qu'elle avait dans les bras à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme tenta de parler mais malheureusement pour lui aucun son de sortit de sa bouche, elle ricana et lui apporta un verre d'eau à la bouche qu'il finit en une gorgée.

"Où suis-je?" finit-il par demander en regardant encore une fois autour de lui.

"Tu es dans une tente, il s'est écoulé 4 jours depuis que tu t'es évanouis lors de la cérémonie. Père a décidé d'envoyé l'armée principale à l'Ouest pour récupérer nos territoires. Et comme tu es mon vassal nous t'avons amené avec nous." expliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je vois.." murmura l'homme pour lui même, il se contenta de lever sa main et de toucher la marque sur son cou. Il se tourna vers la blonde qui avait enlevé ses gants, sa marque sur sa main droite était alors très visible. "J'ai fais un rêve." finit-il par dire.

"Un rêve? Quel genre de rêve?" demanda Emilia en penchant la tête sur un côté.

Ryam lui expliqua tout le déroulement de son rêve dans les moindres détails, n'oubliant pas de lui parler du futur qu'il avait entrevu et de sa discussion avec Alya. Il tenta de lui expliquer correctement l'histoire de sa marque ainsi que son lien avec l'épée sainte. Au fur et à mesure de son explication, il pouvait voir plusieurs expressions se dessiner sur le visage de la femme devant lui, au départ l'incompréhension était très présente, ensuite la peur était venu quand il commença à parler du futur.

L'étonnement est le sentiment qui est resté le plus longtemps, il pouvait remarquer ses petites tentatives de comprendre en vain quand elle penchait la tête sur un côté ou quand elle fermait les yeux. Étrangement, il aimait les petits gestes qu'elle faisait, ça lui donnait un côté mignon se disait-il. Il secoua rapidement cette idée et se concentra sur le moment présent.

Un blanc s'était installé à la fin de son explication, elle regardait fixement ses genoux les bras croisés et n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il s'était arrêté. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et en profita pour étirer ses bras au dessus de sa tête émettant un léger gémissement de bonheur. Quand il tourna sa tête Emilia avait rouvert les yeux et s'était levée, elle avait commencé à marcher en rond dans la tante.

"Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu as parlé avec la déesse Alya dans ton rêve, elle t'a montré le futur qui se déroulera dans une dizaine d'année si on arrête pas Odir quand il se réveillera. Mais pour le faire nous avons besoin de l'épée sainte et de cet Emblème du feu qui est en réalité ta marque. J'ai juste pour l'instant?" demanda la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et reçut un signe positif de la tête et continua son résumé. "Cet Emblème possède un grand pouvoir mais il est scellé à travers 5 sceaux puissants que tu dois ouvrir par toi même avec l'aide de la phrase qu'elle ta dîtes."

"Tu as tout résumé." finit Ryam en se levant du lit non confortable sur lequel il était assis. "Même si je n'ai pas tout à fait compris le sens de cette phrase." ricana l'homme en croisant les bras.

"La volonté et l'espoir ouvriront toutes les portes et t'offriront d'immenses pouvoirs, mais, si l'orgueil apparaît alors ce monde finira dans le chaos." murmura la blonde en prenant son menton dans une main. Elle se retourna sans prévenir et s'approcha du jeune homme et examina la marque sur son cou, elle posa une main dessus et fut surprise de voir que la marque était plutôt chaude au touché. Elle ne remarqua même pas le sursaut de l'homme si même le rougissement présent sur ses joues quand il détourna la tête. "Tu te sens différent?" demanda Emilia en retirant sa main.

"Pas vraiment, je me sens plutôt mou, j'aurais besoin de faire quelques exercices je pense. Après tout, j'étais couché pendant 4 jours." répondit-il en ricanant.

"Tu as raison, nous verrons tout ça plus tard. Je vais garder ton histoire pour moi, le pire scénario qui puisse arriver est une panique massive en apprenant que le monde sera détruit en quelques années si nous échouons." conclut la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle ouvrit le rabat de la tente et se retourna pour ajouter quelques chose. "Si tu veux faire quelques exercices, je suis sûr que Eric sera parfait pour ça, si tu as faim tu peux aller à la tente vers le centre du campement, c'est là que ce trouve la cantine. Je vais aller prévenir Eric!"

Ryam soupira et fit un tour rapide de sa tente, elle était plutôt petite et il n'y avait pas grand chose, uniquement un matelas posé sur une une longue planche en bois, le sol était composé uniquement du tissus de la tente. Près du lit se trouvait un petit coffre, il l'ouvrit et fut étonné de y retrouver toutes ses affaires, notamment ses 2 épées ainsi que son écharpe qu'il s'empressa de mettre autour de son cou. Il se leva et attacha ses deux armes à ses hanches et prit la direction de la sortie de sa tente.

En sortant il fut étonné de voir beaucoup de soldats un peu partout répartit en plusieurs groupes pour discuter ou simplement s'entraîner. Il ignora les quelques murmures le concernant comme étant le vassal de la princesse et se dirigea vers ce qui était pour lui la direction du centre du camp. Comme prévu, au centre se trouvait une grande tente bien plus grande que toute les autres, il y entra, il y avait de nombreuses tables avec des bancs.

Il s'avança regardant un peu partout autour de lui et remarqua rapidement une tête écarlate avec une voix qu'il commençait à connaître, l'homme se tourna et remarqua Ryam à l'entré.

"Ryam!" cria Kalem en se levant pour courir dans sa direction, il lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avant de rigoler. "Quand nous avons appris que tu avais perdu connaissance et que tu ne te réveillais pas je me suis vraiment inquiétez! Je suis content que tu sois debout mon ami!"

"C'est un peu compliqué, sûrement la fatigue." mentit Ryam en se grattant l'arrière de la tête offrant un sourire à l'homme qui l'attira jusqu'à une table ou se trouvait Chris avec un livre, il leva les yeux de sa lecture et le salua d'une main.

"Si tu as faim va demander un plateau, c'est là-bas." expliqua Kalem en s'asseyant à sa place prenant soin de lui montrer la direction où se trouvait une femme et un homme derrière une table sur laquelle se trouvait de nombreux plateau ainsi que des casseroles remplie de nourriture.

Ryam suivit son conseil et se dirigea là-bas, la femme lui offrit un plateau avec un bol et un morceau de pain tandis que l'homme remplissait le fameux bol avec une mixture étrange un peu pâteuse où se trouvait des morceaux de viandes avec quelques légumes. Il se dirigea vers sa table et posa son plateau, Kalem prit soin de lui claquer l'épaule une seconde fois en pointant ce qu'il ce trouvait dans son plateau.

"C'est la seule nourriture que tu mangeras ici, c'est du sanglier avec des légumes dont certains ont été écrasés." expliqua le chevalier dragon en prenant une bouché de sa propre nourriture.

Ryam fit de même et gouta son fameux repas peu accrocheur et s'étonna du goût qu'il trouvait magnifique. "C'est plutôt bon!"

"Ne t'emballes pas trop vite, quand tu manges ça midi et soir tout les jours je peux te promettre que ça devient vite mauvais." ricana Chris levant ses yeux de son livre. Ryam ignora sa remarque et finit son repas en quelques minutes seulement.

Il prit tout de même le temps de discuter avec les 2 hommes et apprit qu'après que Emilia avait retiré l'épée son père, le roi, a ordonné que toutes les troupes se prépare pour lancer un assaut à l'Ouest. Le lendemain ils étaient déjà partit.

"Et puis, c'est la princesse qui s'est occupé de toi pendant 4 jours avec l'aide de Ryn également. Elles se sentaient coupable, elles pensaient que c'était à cause de la puissance de l'épée et tout." expliqua Kalem en buvant un verre d'eau. "De toute façons, il n'y a plus besoin de s'inquiéter tu es réveillé c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Ryam!" appela Emilia qui était à l'entré de la tente avec le chevalier en armure rouge à côté d'elle fixant le jeune homme avec un regard sérieux.

"J'arrive." répondit le vassal en se levant. Kalem qui regarda la scène sans trop comprendre se leva également suivit de Chris. Le groupe de 4 marchaient alors à travers le campement sous les murmures des soldats. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit dégagé et au grand étonnement de Ryam, il y avait du monde regroupé autour d'une arène délimité par des bouts de bois. Eric rentra dans l'arène et croisa les bras alors que Ryam soupira et se plaça à une bonne distance de lui croisant également les bras.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes de plus et le roi et la reine s'approchèrent par curiosité. Eric dégaina son épée et la tient devant lui se contentant de fixer l'homme devant lui. "Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu meurs." annonça le chevalier.

Ryam se contenta de ricaner et dégaina également ses 2 épées. Il fit signe au chevalier qu'il était prêt et Eric s'élança directement vers lui abattant son arme à la verticale. Ryam l'évita en sautant sur le côté sans aucun problème et abattit son arme en direction de l'homme. L'arme claqua contre l'armure rouge sans laisser une seule égratignure sur le dessus, le jeune homme jura et sauta en arrière évitant de justesse un coup du chevalier.

Eric s'élança à nouveau et donna un coup à horizontal que Ryam évita en s'accroupissant profitant de sa position pour balayer les jambes du chevalier le faisant trébucher en arrière provoquant l'étonnement des soldats qui regardaient l'affrontement.

Le chevalier du roi roula sur le côté évitant un coup d'épée et se releva sans perdre de temps, les 3 épées s'entrechoquaient dans un affrontement. Ryam remarqua que les coups d'Eric étaient puissant mais sa mobilité était réduite, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il se battait généralement à dos de cheval compensant sans doute sa faible mobilité.

Ryam sauta en arrière évitant un coup du colosse et jeta un coup d'œil à Emilia qui avait croisé les bras et qui regardait le combat avec un visage rempli de fierté. Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait ce visage là mais secoua rapidement ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le combat.

Il s'élança contre l'homme prenant soin de ne lui laisser aucun moment de pause en attaquant directement. Il recula encore une fois et essuya la sueur sur son front en haletant un peu. Il avait rarement combattu quelqu'un quand il était dans sa forêt mais il conclut que les longs combats n'étaient pas son fort.

Eric profita du moment d'inattention de son adversaire pour s'élancer contre lui pour donner un coup à la verticale avec toute sa force, le garçon para l'attaque en croisant ses épées au dessus de lui grimaçant de la difficulté de tenir cette position.

Ryam retira l'une de ses épées et laissa l'arme de son adversaire glisser sur le côté profitant du moment du moment pour rediriger l'arme qu'il avait retirer vers Eric qui malheureusement pour lui donna un coup d'épaule dans le garçon lui faisant lâcher son arme et le faisant tomber en arrière grimaçant de douleur en toussant légèrement mais en se relevant avec l'aide de son unique arme restante.

Le vassal de la princesse s'élança encore une fois mais ses coups étaient devenus plus faible à cause de l'épuisement, Eric n'avait aucun mal à éviter ses attaques. Alors que Ryam faisait un salto pour éviter une attaque le chevalier du roi attrapa l'écharpe qui voltigeait et lança l'homme contre un arbre non loin, dés qu'il rentra en contact avec l'arbre Ryam grimaça et lâcha son arme. Eric s'approcha et pointa la pointe de son arme sous le cou de son adversaire.

"J'ai gagné." dit-il fièrement en se retournant prenant soin de ranger son arme.

Erika sortit du public et s'approcha de l'homme contre l'arbre, elle tenait dans ses mains un grand bâton et l'approcha du garçon, une douce lumière bleutée s'échappait du cristal au sommet du bâton pour soigner Ryam.

"Tu as une très grande vitesse et une grande agilité je le reconnais." commença Eric en se retournant et en croisant les bras. "Le style à deux épées est un style assez rare, il te permet de garder une très grande vitesse de mouvement mais réduit la force de tes attaques. Tu as également un don en matière de reflex, tu aurais fais un très bon soldat si tu avais de l'expérience en combat."

Eric ne se retourna pas et partit de l'arène sous les applaudissements de quelques soldats. Emilia rentra sur le terrain prenant soin de prendre l'épée que Ryam avait laissé tombé et s'approcha de son vassal en s'agenouillant. Ryam ne la remarqua pas étant trop préoccupé par retrouver un rythme de respiration correct, il fixa ses mains et un sourire mauvais s'installa sur ses lèvres tandis que Erika finissait de le soigner.

"Ça fait 20 ans que Eric est un soldat, tu n'avais aucune chance dés le début du combat, donc ne sois pas déçu de toi." rassura la blonde en tendant l'arme à l'homme qui l'attrapa pour la ranger en se levant.

Emilia regarda curieusement l'homme qui continuait de fixer ses mains mais s'était mis à trembler en fermant les yeux. La princesse se leva et s'apprêta à dire quelques chose quand le jeune homme cria en attrapant les mains de la blonde les secouant de haut en bas. "Il est trop fort! Ses coups étaient tellement puissant!" s'exclama Ryam avec les étoiles dans les yeux.

"Ah?" Emilia était incapable de répondre autre chose que son étonnement, Ryam continua à faire des louanges au chevalier et finit par lâcher les mains de la blonde pour reproduire les gestes qu'il avait utiliser pour se défendre pour continuer son récit.

"J'ai encore énormément de choses à apprendre-" commença Ryam qui fut interrompu par le roi qui s'approchait en applaudissant suivit par sa femme derrière lui.

"Félicitation Ryam c'était en effet un beau combat." dit le roi qui se posta à côté de sa femme en posant une main sur son épaule. "Comme l'a dit Eric tu peux devenir un puissant soldat avec de l'entraînement."

Le nouveau vassale s'arrêta et prit une position plus sérieuse passant son bras devant lui pour s'incliner poliment. "Merci de ces compliments, mon roi, ma reine, ils me vont droit au cœur."

"Nul besoin de nous remercier Ryam, nous comptons beaucoup sur toi et sur Ryn pour la protection de notre fille." répondit la reine avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

"Ceci étant dit, Emilia, vient avec moi, je dois parler avec toi de la stratégie que nous allons utiliser pour l'attaque." ordonna son père tandis que sa fille commença à le suivre sans dire un mot de plus.

Erika s'était éclipsé aussitôt après avoir finis son traitement, il ne restait plus que la reine et le jeune vassale.

* * *

C'est Sulia qui commença à bouger la première lui faisant signe de la suivre sans un mot. Ils traversèrent la forêt qui entourait le camps pour y sortir une bonne dizaine de minute plus tard, donnant une vue imprenable sur la plaine qui s'étendait devant eux.

La vision aurait y être paradisiaque si il n'y avait pas cette odeur de sang qui planait dans l'air et si les taches rougeâtre ne se trouvaient pas sur le beau vert que la plaine offrait. Au loin, on pouvait distinguer un village sous la bannière de Valk qui jonchait l'horizon.

La reine s'avança puis se retourna offrant un visage attristé, elle semblait chercher ses mots.

"Je-" commença la reine qui s'arrêta pour prendre plusieurs inspirations puis parla d'une voix assuré. "Emilia est notre unique fille, je me souviens clairement de sa naissance, c'était un petit être faible, nous avions tellement peur de lui faire de mal en la portant." commença la reine un regard remplis de nostalgie.

"Je trouve que la princesse est une personne remplie d'une gentillesse incroyable." affirma le vassal les mains derrière le dos.

La reine acquiesça silencieusement. "Ce sera la deuxième fois qu'elle participera à une bataille dans cette plaine. La première elle a été blessé, nous pensions que nous l'avions perdu.." sanglota la reine qui tenta en vain de retenir ses larmes.

Ryam s'autorisa à s'approcher, hésitant en chemin, mais il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la reine. "Ma reine, puis-je dire le fond de ma pensée?" demanda le vassale.

"Ou-oui, nul besoin de me le demander Ryam." répondit Sulia avec un sourire forcé essayant les quelques larmes dans ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

"Le regard que vous portez en parlant de la princesse m'indique clairement que vous êtes prête à s'sacrifier votre vie si cela pouvait la sauver." commença le jeune homme, alors qu'il dépassait la reine pour se tenir dos à elle regardant la plaine avec un long silence avant de le couper pour continuer. "N'ayez aucunes craintes ma reine, je ne suis certes que son vassal que depuis quelques jours mais je peux vous jurer de tout faire pour la protéger, même si cela m'enlève la vie."

La reine amena ses mains à sa bouche réprimant un halètement de surprise, elle ne pu empêcher les larmes qui tombaient à présent sur ses joues et sanglota silencieusement. Elle voyait à peine l'homme se retourner et poser un genoux au sol baissant également la tête.

"Comme je l'ai promis à la princesse, je met mes épées à votre service, vous avez la protection de la princesse, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne meurt pas."

"Je-je te remercie Ryam.." sanglota la reine alors qu'elle tombait à genoux ne pouvant plus rester debout, elle pleura à chaude larme.

* * *

Emilia se trouvait dans la tente de ses parents, elle était plutôt grande, un lit 2 places se trouvait sur le côté tandis qu'une table se trouvait au centre. Une grande carte de la région y était étendu ainsi que de nombreux parchemins. Une lampe était postée sur la table éclairant la tente de sa faible lumière. Le roi était debout à côté de la table et semblait réfléchir.

"Nous pourrions tenter de retourner leur stratégie contre eux?" proposa la blonde après un moment de silence. Son père leva un sourcils d'incompréhension, insistant la femme à expliquer sa proposition. Elle prit quelques petites statues en bois posées sur le côté pour représenter les forces de l'armée et les posa sur la carte. "Leur stratégie lors de notre dernier affrontement était de lancer un assaut frontal comme leur et nous attaquer par les côtés. Nous pourrions exécuter cette stratégie contre eux."

Le roi ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda la carte cherchant à se donner une image mentale de l'attaque. Il s'approcha et prit les statues représentant les unités blindées et volantes et les avança vers la plaine. "Nous enverrons nos unités blindées et l'unité pégase et wyverne à l'assaut au front pour détourner l'attention de l'ennemis. Pendant ce temps, nous attaquerons par l'Est et l'Ouest." expliqua le roi en montrant les trajectoires qu'ils pourraient utiliser.

Emilia attrapa son menton avec une main et avança le pion représentant les mages au centre avec les unités blindées et volantes. "Envoyons les mages avec eux, ils monteront avec les unités volantes. La dernière fois nous avons été surpris de leur archers, faisons en sortes de ne pas tomber dans leur piège une seconde fois." rappela la princesse qui coupa l'armée restante en deux et en plaça une moitié à droite et l'autre à gauche. Le pion blanc qui la représentait était à droite tandis que les pions rouge et bleu qui représentaient respectivement le roi et la reine était à gauche. Le roi leva un sourcil de surprise et tourna vers sa fille.

"Je refuse que tu partes seule de ton côté!" cria son père en claquant ses mains sur la table, faisant tomber tout les pions au passage.

Sa fille soupira en se pinçant le pont de son nez et répondit durement sans même le regarder. "Père, je ne serais pas seule, il y a Ryn et Ryam avec moi, ainsi que la moitié de l'armée, et puis, il faut quelqu'un pour les commander. Je ne suis plus une petite fille père!"

"J'ai confiance sur les capacités de Ryn à te protéger. C'est plutôt ton nouveau vassal que je refuse qu'il t'accompagnes, il n'a jamais combattu à la guerre, il se fera tuer." répondit son père qui lança un regard refusant toute réponse de la part de sa fille.

Emilia fronça les sourcils et sentit une douce chaleur émaner de sa marque sur sa main droite, elle y jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua qu'elle brillait passant à travers son gant. Elle inspira et expira pour reprendre son calme et claqua ses mains sur la table. "Ryam est mon vassal, et je crois que j'ai un total droit de commander les faits et gestes de mes vassaux. Dans ce cas, j'ordonne à ce qu'il me suive lors de cette bataille!"

Son père sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa fille soit aussi sûre d'elle, il soupira avant d'afficher un léger sourire. _Elle a grandi Sulia, elle n'est plus la petite fille que nous avons connu, c'est devenu une belle jeune femme._

"Bien, si tel est ton désir je n'ai pas le droit de m'y opposer." répondit finalement Drytus alors que sa fille affichait un sourire victorieux, elle s'approcha de son père et le pris dans ses bras lui offrant un long câlin.

* * *

Aussitôt la stratégie établie, le duo royal sortit de la tente et firent sonner une grande cloche annonçant le rassemblement. En une vingtaine de minute, tout le monde était réunis en rang et au garde à vous. La reine avait retrouvé son mari qui était devant l'armée les bras croisés, tandis que la princesse était sur le côté près de plusieurs caisses posées. Ryn était sur sa droite dans une posture sérieuse tandis que Ryam était assis en tailleur sur l'une des caisses.

Le roi blond s'avança en toussant un peu. "Merci de vous être rassemblé aussi vite, j'ai décidé de la stratégie que nous allons utiliser demain." commença le roi provoquant quelques murmures dans les rangs qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt que le roi repris la parole. "L'armée de Valk nous a déjà vaincu ici, nous allons venger nos camarades qui ont laissé la vie sur cette plaine! Pour ce faire nous utiliserons leur stratégie contre eux! L'armée sera divisée en 3, dans un premier temps, l'unité pégase et wyverne feront équipes avec les unités blindées et mages et iront faire diversion au centre. Pendant ce temps là, un groupe nous suivra moi et ma femme en direction de l'Ouest et l'autre groupe suivra ma fille à l'Est!" expliqua le roi, causant des cris de guerre pour la plupart des soldats qui levaient leur poings en l'air.

"L'armée de Valk nous a pris nos terres et ont détruit des foyers, nous ferons en sorte de les reprendre!" cria la reine avec un sourire sur le visage augmentant les cris de l'armée en face d'elle.

"Les troupes ont l'air plutôt motivé." fit remarquer Ryn en se tournant vers la princesse qui souriait.

"Oui, ils attendent ça depuis longtemps." Emilia se tourna vers le jeune homme au cheveux noirs qui se levait en croisant les bras.

Ryam s'avança pour être au niveau des soldats et dégaina une de ses épées pour la lever dans les airs, il afficha un sourire arrogant. "Pour nos terres et nos foyers!" hurla le jeune homme.

Un blanc plutôt mauvais s'installa, mais ne découragea pas pour autant le vassal qui garda son épée dans les airs. Emilia réprima un rire et s'avança aux côtés du jeune homme tirant Ryn avec elle. La princesse sortit Eiríni de son fourreau qui était à sa hanche et posa sa lame contre celle du jeune homme.

"Pour nos terres et nos foyers!" cria la princesse.

"Pour nos terres et nos foyers!" crièrent les soldats après avoir hésité un moment.

Les soldats se dissipèrent rapidement en petit groupe pour ce préparer, la plupart discutaient de l'attaque qui aura lieu demain. Ryam soupira et rangea son arme et prit la route en direction de sa tente. Il fut arrêté par la blonde qui posa une main sur son épaule, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

"Merci d'encourager les troupes." remercia la blonde alors qu'elle avait une main sur la poignée de Eiríni.

Le vassal ricana et reprit sa route se contentant de faire un signe de la main sans répondre.

"Princesse, nous devons nous préparer." annonça Ryn un regard sérieux sur son visage.

"Oui tu as raison, allons-y."

Emilia suivit sa meilleure amie après avoir néanmoins regardé par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir le jeune homme qui marchait encore, avec à côté de lui Kalem qui l'avait rattrapé. Il avait passé un bras autour du cou de l'homme et si elle se concentrait elle pouvait entendre clairement le rire du chevalier dragon.

* * *

Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis un moment, en tout cas, c'est ce que Ryam avait conclut. Il avait passé tout le reste de sa journée dans sa tente à réfléchir sur ce que la déesse Alya lui avait dit durant ses rêves.

Il posa sa main sur sa marque, elle émanait toujours une chaleur douce. _Elle m'avait dit que à chaque sceaux libérés j'obtiendrais un grand pouvoir, pourtant, je n'ai ressentit aucune différence aujourd'hui._

Il soupira à sa pensée en se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa tente la fermant derrière lui. Le campement était silencieux maintenant, il ne restait qu'une poignée de soldat qui étaient de garde, ils étaient positionnés aux quatre coins du campement. Il n'y avait que les lampes accrochées sur des bouts de bois plantés au sol pour éclairer le chemin du vassal.

Il marcha à travers un chemin de terre qui traversait la forêt restant tout de même sur ses gardes pour ne pas se faire attaquer. _Cette foret a l'air paisible, tout le contraire de cette plaine._

À sa grande surprise il trouva un petit coin tranquille, un petit coin d'eau s'y trouvait, il n'y avait aucun arbres autour qui empêchaient de voir le ciel. Il s'assit sur une pierre près de l'eau et leva les yeux au ciel, il était remplit de nuages gris qui annonçaient rien de bon. Il soupira, s'attendant à voir quelques étoiles ce soir là mais pour au final ne voir que ces nuages.

Il pencha son regard sur l'eau sombre devant lui, à première vu aucuns poissons ne s'y trouvaient. Pourtant sa vue remonta quand il aperçut un petit lapin au pelage marron s'approcher, la créature s'arrêta pour se dresser sur ses pattes arrière tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté étudiant surement l'être humain qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

Le lapin l'ignora et se dirigea vers l'eau pour y boire quelques gorgées, il en profita pour nettoyer son museau. Un léger cri d'oiseau surprit le petit animal qui s'enfuit dans la forêt. Ryam leva les yeux et remarqua une petite silhouette qui tournait en rond dans le ciel au dessus de lui. Il se leva et remarqua que la créature qui volait descendait jusqu'à ce poser sur un tronc d'arbre qui était couché.

C'était un aigle, plutôt jeune conclut Ryam vu la taille de l'oiseau, il avait un plumage plutôt unique en son genre, il était d'un blanc pur, ses yeux couleur or fixait les yeux couleur ciel en face de lui. Il ouvrit le bec lâchant un petit cri soudain.

Le jeune vassal ricana en se laissant tomber en arrière sur sa pierre, il s'était fait peur lui même pour un simple aigle.

Il se leva et prit la direction du campement quand il pouvait sentit un poids sur son épaule suivit d'une douleur. Il tourna la tête pour remarquer que l'aigle s'était posé sur son épaule et que ses serres étaient faiblement enfoncés sur son épaule. Il soupira en poussant l'oiseau qui s'envola pour se poser sur l'autre épaule.

"Je suppose que tu veux me suivre?" demanda Ryam en regardant l'aigle qui lui répondit par un petit cri.

Il soupira et reprit sa route en direction du campement. L'aigle toujours sur son épaule et ne semblait pas vouloir partir, il arrivera devant sa tente et ouvrit le rabat pour le refermer derrière lui. Ryam s'approcha de sa table et l'oiseau sauta dessus. Le vassal retira calmement les sangles qui tenaient ses armes et retira son armure ainsi que ses gants. Il souffla sur la bougie de la lampe et s'assit sur son lit prenant soin de retirer ses bottes en les posant sur un côté, il s'allongea n'oubliant pas de jeter un coup d'œil à l'oiseau sur la table qui avait les yeux fermé et s'était mis en boule pour dormir surement. _Un_ _plumage blanc? Je vais t'appeler Lefkó alors. J'ai lu que ce mot signifie blanc dans une ancienne langue dans l'un des livres que j'avais._

Il ferma les yeux en pensant au combat qui aura lieu demain, il soupira juste en y pensant et amena les couvertures jusqu'à son torse se tournant pour trouver la position qui lui convenait le mieux. Il ferma les yeux et ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Ce fut le bruit de soldats qui passaient plusieurs fois devant sa tente en discutant qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en gémissant et s'étira avant de se lever. Lefkó croassa pendant que le vassal mettait ses gants et attachait les différentes parties de son armure sur son corps finissant par ses bottes tandis que l'aigle croassait encore. Ryam attacha les sangles en cuir avec ses épées autour de sa hanche et offrit son bras à l'oiseau qui se posa sur son avant bras.

Il sortit de la tente, le soleil se levait à peine, la lune était encore présente dans le ciel. Il soupira, il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour lui pour se réveiller. Il prit la route vers la grande tente pour manger et fut surpris de voir autant de monde à l'intérieur. Il chercha rapidement du regard si il pouvait trouver Kalem ou quelqu'un d'autre qu'il connaissait mais fut déçu de ne voir personne.

Il se retourna préférant ne pas manger, de toute façons, il n'avait pas trop faim. Il continua sa route et remarqua rapidement un soldat étant dans son groupe qui allait attaquer à l'Est tout à l'heure. Il remarqua Ryam et s'approcha de lui en courant.

"Monsieur! Nous avons préparé un cheval pour vous! Il est là-bas!" annonça l'homme en montrant l'animal attaché autour d'un arbre un peu plus loin.

Ryam le remercia rapidement et se dirigea vers l'animal, Lefkó monta sur l'épaule de l'homme en attendant qu'il détache les rênes du cheval. L'animal avait un beau pelage brun, il avait également quelques pièces d'armure attachées sur les côté. Il enjamba l'animal et Lefkó se posa sur son épaule pendant que l'homme se dirigeait vers le point de rendez-vous.

De nombreux soldats y étaient regroupé, il y avait déjà Ryn sur son pégase au pelage blanc devant tout le monde, elle regardait la pointe de sa lance. Ce fut une main sur son épaule libre qui le ramena à la réalité.

"Quel est cet animal?" demanda Emilia pendant que Ryam tournait la tête vers elle.

"Oh lui? C'est un aigle, je l'ai trouvé hier soir dans la foret, il n'a pas voulu me quitter." répondit l'homme pendant que l'oiseau se perchait sur l'avant bras droit de Ryam. L'oiseau croassa en regardant la princesse qui était sur son cheval au pelage blanc.

"Il a un nom?" demanda Emilia en tendant la main vers l'oiseau prenant soin de caresser lentement le plumage de l'animal qui ne disait rien et semblait plutôt apprécier l'attention que lui donnait la princesse.

"Lefkó." répondit simplement Ryam

"Enchantée Lefkó mon nom est Emilia."

Lefkó croassa à et se percha sur l'épaule de la blonde qui rigola doucement. Elle tendit la main dans l'une des sacoches accrochés à sa hanches et en sortie un morceau de viandes de sanglier séché et tendit l'objet à l'oiseau qui l'attrapa sans perdre une seconde pour commencer à le manger. Il croassa en remerciement et retourna se percher à l'épaule de Ryam.

La princesse ricana un peu puis s'avança pour être aux côtés de Ryn avec qui elle discuta. Ryn baissa les yeux sur les rênes qu'il tenait et les serra. _Dans peu de temps je serais sur un champs de bataille pour la première fois. Je ne vais pas mourir là-bas. Par tout les moyens possible._

"Hey Ryam!" appela une voix qu'il commençait à connaître maintenant, il se retourna pourvoir Kalem sur le dos de Scarlet, un lance dans son dos. Le reptile s'avança et s'arrêta à côté de la monture du vassal, elle rugit légèrement en guise de bonjour, Lefkó répondit par un petit croassement. "Je suis en duo avec Chris, nous nous occuperons de faire diversion pour que vous puissiez attaquer sur les côtés." expliqua le chevalier dragon avec un peu de peur dans sa voix, il avait essayé de la cacher avec son visage calme et heureux qu'il portait tout les jours mais Ryam voyait complètement à travers.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'allons pas mourir ici. Une fois cette bataille finis je t'offrirais un vers dans la taverne la plus proche." rassura le vassale en tendant son poing à son ami qui relevait les yeux vers lui, il rigola un moment avant de cogner son poing avec le sien.

"C'est une promesse alors, ne meurt pas d'ici là Ryam!" prévient Kalem en s'éloignant avec Scarlet pour prendre position là où il devait être.

Ryam se retourna et s'avança aux côtés de Ryn et de la princesse. Le groupe s'avança dans la forêt et y resta un moment. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps ils étaient restés là à attendre mais il entendit rapidement les cris de guerre des soldats du groupe au centre qui s'élançait au combat.

Les pégases et les wyvernes volaient au dessus d'eux à travers la plaine. Les mages ne perdaient pas de temps pour lancer leur magies sur les quelques soldats de Valk qui se trouvaient en dessous d'eux. Les chevaliers en armures courraient à travers la plaine. Plusieurs bruits de cloches résonnèrent à travers le champs de bataille. Les soldats de Valk venaient de prévenir les autres qu'ils étaient attaqués.

 _Du calme, du calme._ Ryam tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui avait augmenté de manière presque instantané. Il remarqua que la princesse dégaina son épée et la leva en direction du ciel.

"En avant!" cria la blonde en pointant le champs de bataille avec son arme.

Le groupe de soldats se mirent à crier en s'élançant en direction du combat. Ryam se perdit pas de temps et donna un coup sur ses rênes et son cheval se mit à galoper droit devant lui. Lefkó croassa et s'envola à travers le ciel pour rester en hauteur. Le vassal en profita pour dégainer l'une de ses épées.

Le groupe du roi et de la reine s'était également élancé au combat, la stratégie était de venir attaquer l'armée de Valk par les côtés les prenant par surprise. Sur la route qui s'étendait devant eux de nombreux soldats ennemis arrivaient l'air étonné. Ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à être attaqué par les côtés.

Ryam remarqua rapidement un chevalier ennemis sur son cheval s'approcher de lui avec une épée. Il évita un coup qui devait toucher son torse et planta son arme dans le torse de l'homme.

"Longue vie.. au roi Aldur.." gémit l'homme en crachant du sang en tombant sur le côté mort.

La main qui tenait l'épée maintenant ensanglanté trembla, il regarda sa lame et secoua la tête vivement pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se retourna et remarqua à peine un homme à la hache qui était à présent à une bonne distance pour le toucher, il haleta se préparant au coup.

Il eu juste le temps de voir un pégase passer derrière l'homme et une lance traversant de par en par le torse du soldat. Ryn se trouvait sur son pégase et retira son arme prenant soin de donner un coup dans le vide enlevant le sang présent.

"On ne s'endors pas le nouveau! C'est la guerre! Une seconde de plus et tu mourais!" vociféra la femme aux cheveux écarlate.

"O-ok.. Je t'en dois une.." répondit le vassale dans un murmure pendant que Ryn repartait au combat.

Un cri d'aigle attira son attention, il leva les yeux au ciel pour apercevoir au loin Lefkó qui volait en rond un peu plus loin voulant signaler un regroupement d'archer ennemis qui visait le groupe du centre.

Ryam donna un coup sur les rênes de sa monture qui galopa en direction du regroupement. Il se pencha sur un côté prenant soin de trancher le torse d'un homme qui était sur sa route. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, Emilia était sur sa droite un peu plus loin et se dirigeait vers la ville portuaire. Ryn volait non loin d'elle. Il soupira de soulagement et continua sa route vers les archers qui venaient de remarquer sa venu et visait dés à présent le cheval.

À sa grande surprise Lefkó descendit en piqué dans leur direction détournant l'attention des soldats. Le vassal sauta de sa monture et dégaina son autre arme pour en planter une dans le torse d'un archer et envoya un coup à un homme à côté dans la gorge. Le sang éclaboussa son visage mais il l'ignora. Il se retourna pour voir un archer tirer une flèche dans sa direction, il écarquilla les yeux et une force venu de nul part lui permis d'éviter de justesse la flèche.

"Qu-quoi! Comment a t-il pu éviter ma flèche!" cria l'archer en baissant son arc, il fut surpris par la vitesse presque inhumaine de l'homme qui se retrouva devant lui plantant sans aucun effort une épée dans son torse.

Ryam soupira et fut surpris de voir le calme qui s'emparait de lui, il regarda devant lui, il restait 2 archers qui tremblaient de peur, ils firent demi-tour et se sont mit à courir. Le vassal ne leur laissa aucune chance de fuite et courut après eux pour les rattraper sans effort, il sauta pour retomber sur les épaules d'un des deux hommes plantant l'une de ses épées dans la gorge de l'homme, jetant l'autre comme une lance dans le dos de celui qui restait, l'homme tomba en avant en criant de douleur.

Il retira l'arme de la gorge de l'homme et se dirigea vers celui qui rampait avec son épée dans le dos. L'homme à terre se retourna, il pleurait à chaude larme.

"Laisse moi.. la vie sauve.. j'ai.." il cracha une grande quantité de sang devant lui, son regard était vide, il tendit la main devant lui sans aucun but. "Papa va avoir du retard.." murmura l'homme alors que sa main retombait mollement devant lui.

Ryam grimaça et retira l'épée du dos du soldat. Il en rangea une et siffla rapidement. Sa monture arriva à ses côtés et il remonta dessus donnant un rapide coup de rênes pour s'approcher de la ville. Il aperçut Ryn au dessus de lui, mais Emilia n'était pas avec elle.

"Ryn où est Emilia?" demanda Ryam en levant les yeux vers la femme qui baissait son altitude pour voler à côté de lui.

"Elle n'était pas avec toi?" répondit la femmes prenant soin de tuer un soldat qui passait à côté d'elle.

"Elle était avec toi tout à l'heure!"

Ryn fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle pendant que les 2 s'arrêtaient pour avoir une vision globale du champs de bataille. Le groupe central faisait bien son travail, la plupart des soldats de l'armée de Valk étaient regroupé au centre. Néanmoins, de la où il était Ryam pouvait apercevoir quelques pégases tomber, surement mort. Il grinça des dents et se retourna pour chercher une chevelure blonde de son côté.

Il aperçut la tête blonde qui venait de rentrer dans la ville par la porte Est. Sans prévenir Ryn il s'élança à la poursuite.

"Hey! Où tu vas comme ça le nou-" elle fut coupé par un pégase noir qui s'élançait contre elle. Elle évita de justesse un coup de lance et s'envola pour une bataille aérienne avec son adversaire.

"Longue vie au roi Aldur!" cria l'homme sur le dos de sa monture.

Ryn ricana et fit un demi-tour en pointant sa lance devant elle, son adversaire l'évita sans soucis donnant un coup quand il se retrouva derrière elle. La lance du soldat ne toucha que le bras de la femme qui grimaça à la blessure légère.

Elle tira sur les rênes de son pégase qui s'arrêta violement, le pégase noir ennemis se retrouva alors devant elle. Ryn posa rapidement sa lance derrière elle et sortit un arc qui se trouvait dans son dos, elle sortit une flèche de son carquois qui était attaché sur un côté de son pégase et tira la flèche qui se planta directement dans le crâne de l'homme qui tomba sur le côté en direction du sol. Elle soupira de soulagement et jeta un coup d'œil à Ryam qui venait à présent de rentrer dans la ville par la porte Est.

* * *

Il passa la porte, la ville portuaire était remplis de soldats de Valk qui courraient partout en criant qu'ils étaient attaqué. Ryam descendit de sa monture, préférant continuer sa route à pied pour ne pas être repéré. Il les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Lefkó de descendre ce que l'aigle fit. Il fut étonné de voir que l'oiseau écoutait plutôt bien les ordres. L'aigle se posa sur son avant bras croassant légèrement.

"Lefkó j'ai besoin de toi, trouve Emilia dans la ville!" ordonna le vassale tandis que l'oiseau croassait en réponse et s'envola à travers la ville.

Le jeune homme soupira et sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna instantanément envoyant son épée mais l'arrêta à temps quand il remarqua que c'était une petite fille. Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant elle.

"Pourquoi es-tu là?" demanda Ryam d'une voix plus douce pour apaiser la peur de l'enfant.

"Tu es un soldat de Ashta pas vrai?" demanda la fillette, un sourire illumina son visage quand Ryam répondit positivement à sa question. "Vous allez libérer notre ville de l'armée de Valk?!"

"C'est ma mission en effet, retourne de là où tu viens cet endroit va commencer à devenir dangereux." murmura le jeune homme en se levant, la fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans acquiesça et s'enfuit dans une ruelle.

Le vassal jeta un coup d'œil derrière le mur, il aperçut Lefkó tourner en rond un peu plus loin près du port. Ryam agrippa les poignées de ses armes et se dirigea vers son objectif faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Il passa à travers quelques ruelles pour éviter la place centrale. Il n'hésita pas non plus à passer par dessus de petits murs pour aller plus vite.

Il se retrouva rapidement au port. Au loin, un gros bateau dont les voiles étaient attachés, sur celui-ci il remarqua rapidement la présence d'un homme qui se démarquait des autres. Il avait une énorme armure noire, on ne pouvait pas voir à travers, seul un trait horizontal permettait à l'homme de voir. Il tenait une épée dont la lame était noire dans sa main.

"Je suis Emilia, fille de Drytus roi d'Ashta! Retournez d'où vous venez soldat de Valk!" cria une voix féminine, Ryam tourna son regard en direction de la voix, Emilia se tenait devant le bateau son arme sainte dans les mains.

"HAHAHAHA!" rigola la voix de l'homme en armure, surement celui qui s'occuper de gérer les troupes de Valk dans la plaine. Il marchait sur le plancher en bois du bâteau, le bruit de son armure résonnait à travers le silence de mort du port. Il descendit du bateau et se positionna devant la princesse. "Eh bien princesse, votre sang coulera d'ici quelques minutes! Soldats! Tuez-là!"

Une dizaine d'hommes pointèrent leur armes dans la direction de la blonde. L'un d'entre eux s'élança avec sa lance mais Emilia évita une attaque tranchant le torse au passage, l'homme tomba par terre après en gémissant. Deux autres arrivèrent en pointant leur épées, elle para l'une d'entre elle et évita l'autre. De là où il était Ryam pouvait voir le visage de la princesse, elle semblait en mauvaise position. Les deux soldats essayèrent encore une fois l'attaquant en même temps, la blonde évita une attaque qui aurait du toucher sa gorge et para l'autre, pourtant l'homme qui venait de rater son attaque s'élança encore une fois.

Le plumage blanc et le cri de Lefkó fit sursauter le soldat quand l'aigle l'attaque avec ses serres tranchantes. Ryam sortit de la où il était et s'élança au combat plantant l'une de ses épées dans le torse de celui qui venait d'être attaqué par son compagnon à plume. Emilia s'occupa de son adversaire, évitant un attaque verticale et en tranchant la gorge de l'homme en retour. Elle se tourna vers son vassale s'apprêtant à le remercier mais remarqua rapidement le regard sérieux qu'il avait.

"Tu as un compagnon? Très bien. Tuez les!" ordonna le général ennemis.

Le reste des soldats s'élancèrent contre Ryam ignorant totalement la princesse qui se dirigea vers le général. Ryam évita les attaques que les soldats lui lançait, il les évita par instinct, comme si il savait où ses adversaires allait attaquer. Il afficha un sourire arrogant et trancha le torse d'un homme avec l'une de ses épées et planta l'autre dans la gorge d'un autre.

Emilia se retrouva devant le général qui pointa son épée noire devant lui. Elle s'élança et tenta de frapper l'homme mais l'armure le protégea, l'épée sainte n'avait même pas laissé une égratignure sur l'armure. Il abaissa son arme noire dans la direction de la blonde qui évita l'attaque en sautant sur le côté.

Le général balaya son côté avec son épée et Emilia l'évita en s'abaissant, elle grimaça ne trouvant aucune ouverture dans la défense de l'homme.

"Alors princesse, on a du mal à me toucher?" se moqua le général en se rapprochant de la blonde qui recula à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Le général donna un coup à l'horizontal et Emilia tenta de parer l'attaque. Le force du général étant beaucoup plus grande que la sienne et fut propulsé contre plusieurs caisses en bois qui se trouvait non loin derrière elle, elle grimaça de douleur. Elle tenta de se relever mais retomba directement en lâchant son épée sainte pour agripper son côté qui lui faisait mal.

 _Encore une fois je suis incapable de me lever.._ Emilia soupira et regarda derrière le général, Ryam se battait encore contre quelques soldats. Elle réussit à établir un contact visuel avec lui, il la regardait avec horreur quand il réalisa qu'elle était en danger. Elle leva sa main droite dans la direction du jeune homme en souriant légèrement. Elle s'aperçut que sa marque brilla à travers son gant et que la marque du jeune homme s'illumina aussi en réponse.

* * *

"Elle va mourir." résonna la voix de Alya dans l'esprit du jeune homme tandis ouvrit les yeux pour voir que le temps s'était ralentit à tel point qu'il pourrait presque dire qu'il s'était même arrêté.

"Non!" cria le jeune homme en retour fixant toujours le sourire que la blonde avait sur les lèvres. "J'ai juré de la protéger!"

"Pourquoi?" demanda la déesse tandis qu'elle était assise sur les caisses sur lesquels Emilia avait été propulsée quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Car je suis son vassal!" répondit le garçon au yeux bleu.

"Uniquement pour ça?" demanda la blonde qui se téléporta devant le jeune homme. "Porteur de l'emblème du feu, tu dois savoir que tu devras choisir un camp."

"Un camp?" répéta Ryam

"Oui, il existe dans ce monde un porteur de la marque de la paix, Emilia, mais également un porteur de la marque du chaos, le roi Aldur." commença la déesse en faisant apparaître les deux marques à côté d'elle avec de la glace. La marque du chaos représentait un crâne de dragon. "L'emblème du feu donne à son possesseur un pouvoir incroyable permettant de tuer un dieu. Mais se pouvoir augmente quand il est non loin de l'une des deux marques."

"Je- ça veut dire que je devrais choisir un jour entre Emilia et le roi Aldur?" demanda le garçon alors que les marques de glaces disparaissaient, la déesse répondit par un simple signe de la tête.

"Maintenant dit moi, porteur de l'emblème du feu, pourquoi veux tu protéger cette femme?"

Devant la réponse muette du jeune homme elle croisa les bras et soupira.

"Laisse moi poser ma question sous une forme différente : que penses tu de cette femme?"

Ryam jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui tendait la main vers lui, son cœur se réchauffa à la simple vu du sourire qu'elle arborait. "Je.. je la trouve belle et puis ce n'est pas que ça, elle est courageuse et sûre d'elle. Elle tient à son pays et à ses habitants, elle est prête à mettre sa vie en jeu si cela peut sauver des vies. Je respecte sa façon de penser, ce jour là où je l'ai trouvé blessé, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai sauvé, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé." commença le jeune homme tandis que l'un des cercles qui se trouvait sur son cou s'illumina d'un bleu azure. "J'étais seul pendant longtemps, et puis quand je l'ai trouvé, elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à ce que je l'accompagne, elle ma choisit pour être son vassal, elle est gentille avec moi alors que je ne l'a connais que depuis peu de temps."

"Alors dis moi, porteur de l'emblème du feu, que ressens-tu pour elle?" demanda la déesse pendant que la lumière bleu azure s'intensifiait.

Ryam hésita quelques secondes à répondre, un rouge vif apparut sur ses joues, il serra fermement les poignées de ses épées et ferma les yeux avant de dire très clairement. "Je l'aime."

* * *

La lumière bleu illumina toute la zone alors que la déesse affichait un sourire satisfait, le temps commença à reprendre sa vitesse normal et Ryam s'élança à une vitesse telle que Emilia était sûre qu'il s'était téléporté devant elle arrêtant l'attaque en croisant ses épées.

"Comment cela est-il possible!" cria le général essayant tant bien que mal de briser les armes du garçon devant lui avec sa seule force.

Ryam grimaça et posa un genoux à terre tentant tant bien que mal de tenir, il pencha ses épées sur son côté droit, l'épée du général glissa pour s'écraser sur le sol. Le vassal se releva et s'approcha de l'homme qui lança un coup de poing dans l'espoir de le toucher mais Ryam l'évita enfonçant l'une de ses épées dans l'unique ouverture de l'armure du général : son casque.

Le général cria pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Ryam enfonce son épée jusqu'à toucher le fer du casque à l'intérieur interrompant ainsi les cris. L'homme en armure tomba à genoux et Ryam retira son arme donnant une simple pression avec son pied contre l'homme qui tomba en arrière dans un fracas.

Un blanc s'installa, jusqu'à ce que les soldats ennemis lâchèrent leur armes pour s'enfuir en hurlant.

"Le général est mort!"

Emilia reprit rapidement ses esprits et leva son regard sur l'homme qui était devant elle, elle avait clairement entendu les mots "Je l'aime" comme une pensée. Elle sortit de sa rêvasserie quand le jeune homme tomba par terre en arrière. Elle se traina assez rapidement jusqu'à lui avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Elle posa une main sur son front pour réalisé qu'il était brûlant, sa respiration était saccadé. Elle l'examina plutôt rapidement et fut soulagé de voir que à part quelques égratignures il n'avait rien de mortel. _Il est sans doute épuisé._ Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la marque de l'homme et fut surprise de voir qu'à présent, un des cercles s'était coloré de bleu.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ce chapitre fait à peu plus de 10 000 mots ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! La relation entre Emilia et Ryam va rapidement augmenter ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même si la relation avance rapidement je prévois de la développer plus en profondeur avec mes prochains chapitres! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et je vous dis à bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Douce brise

Ryam ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, il rencontra le toit d'un bâtiment et rigola pour lui même. _On dirait que je m'habitue à me réveiller et à regarder le plafond._ Il soupira et se redressa pour examiner la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'était une chambre simple, ses affaires étaient rangés sur une petite table avec ses armes.

Il se leva en s'étirant, son esprit erra sur ses souvenirs de la discutions qu'il a eu avec la déesse Alya quand Emilia était en danger. Elle lui avait annoncé qu'il devrait choisir entre le roi et la princesse. Pourtant, il avait beau réfléchir dans quel contexte il aurait du faire un tel choix mais rien ne lui vient en tête. Il soupira alors qu'il finissait d'enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou.

Il sortit de la chambre pour examiner le lieu dans lequel il était, à première vu il était à l'étage d'une taverne. En descendant il remarqua la présence de nombreux villageois qui semblaient heureux, certains rigolaient entre eux en buvant de nombreux verres d'alcool.

« Oh Monsieur le vassal ! » appela un homme derrière son bar, en se retournant Ryam remarqua que l'homme lui faisait signe de s'approcher. « Merci beaucoup ! Grace à vous, Altria notre ville portuaire est sauvée ! »

« Ne me remerciez pas, je n'ai fais que mon travail de soldat. » répondit gentiment Ryam croisant les bras en affichant un sourire satisfait.

« Non, non, je dois vous remerciez, nous avons vu ce que vous avez fait ! Vous avez tuez le général ennemis ! » s'exclama l'homme tandis que les villageois s'approchaient également le remerciant pour ses efforts. Ryam rigola nerveusement se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il pria silencieusement que quelqu'un vienne l'aider de cette situation embarrassante.

Conformément à sa demande, son sauveur apparut à l'entrée de la taverne sous le visage de Kalem qui remarqua rapidement la présence de son ami entouré de nombreux villageois.

« Ryam ! » appela le chevalier dragon en secouant les bras pour montrer qu'il était là. Le vassal profita aussitôt de l'occasion et s'approcha de son ami en le remerciant grandement.

« Alors, quels sont les nouvelles ? » demanda finalement Ryam pendant qu'ils marchaient à travers la ville.

« Tu as dormis pendant 2 jours. Les villageois nous ont remercié en nous offrant de quoi dormir et manger. De plus, la ville a reprit sa bonne humeur ainsi que son activité économique, même si le roi a interdit tout échange avec Valk pour l'instant. » commença le chevalier dragon les mains derrière la tête. « De plus, nous avons pu faire prisonnier de nombreux soldats qui étaient au service du général que tu as tué. Ils ont été envoyés à la capital. Mais le plus important, c'est que nous avons pu récupérer le bateau avec lequel ils sont venu ici. Nous allons l'utiliser ainsi que le bateau royal pour se diriger vers Valk. »

« C'est quel genre de bateau ? » demanda Ryam essayant de se rappeler de la forme du bateau qu'il avait vu quand il s'était battu contre le général.

Kalem ricana alors qu'il courait pour prendre de l'avance, il désigna un immense bateau qui était non loin devant, il avait deux mâts dont les voiles étaient repliées, le plus grand des deux arborait fièrement le drapeau d'Ashta qui voltigeait dans le vent.

Il était fait d'un bois sombre qui brillait, de nombreux cannons sortaient sur les côtés sur 2 rangées. De nombreux soldats faisaient descendaient et remontaient à bord avec de nombreuses caisses dans les mains.

« C'est lui le bateau ? » demanda Ryam en le regardant de haut en bas, il n'avait pas les mots, il était incroyable selon lui, même si ce bateau était du côté de celui contre qui ils se battaient.

« Exactement, mais ce bateau n'est rien en comparaison au bateau personnel du roi et de la reine ! » ajouta Kalem en désignant un bateau qui se trouvait à l'opposé de celui devant eux, il était loin sur leur gauche et était deux fois plus gros que celui-ci. Son bois était d'un bleu royal et les voiles étaient couleur or, il pouvait apercevoir sur le devant, un dragon sculpté dans le bois. « Par contre, je me pose une question, comment ont-ils pu cacher un tel bateau ? » demanda le chevalier dragon en croisant les bras.

« Je pense que personne ne le sait vraiment si tu veux mon avis. » ricana le vassal à la question de son ami.

« Je vois que tu t'es réveillé et que Kalem a réussi à te trouver. » remarqua une voix féminine venant de derrière eux, ils se tournèrent trouvant la princesse avec Lefkó sur son bras droit qui croassa légèrement quand il remarqua son propriétaire.

« Princesse ! En effet je l'ai trouvé ! » affirma le chevalier dragon posant son poing sur son cœur en signe de respect envers la blonde qui gloussa à son comportement.

« Nul besoin d'utiliser les formalités, je combat à vos côtés, je me bat au même titre que vous deux, donc s'il te plaît, Kalem, tu peux utiliser mon prénom. »

« Très bien, néanmoins, je ne peux me résoudre à vous parler comme je le fais à Ryam, je me vous appellerez donc Dame Emilia. »

« Je suppose que c'est un bon début. » répondit la blonde avec un doux sourire. Kalem s'inclina poliment et s'excusa car il devait aider d'autres soldats à transporter les caisses, laissant la princesse et le vassal seul.

« Emilia, ce nouveau bateau, a t-il un nom ? » demanda Ryam en croisant les bras regardant le bateau de couleur sombre non loin devant lui.

« Pas que je saches, mon père ne m'a rien dit dessus en tout cas. » répondit simplement la blonde se tournant pour observer également le bateau. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir le regard admiratif de l'homme envers le bateau, elle gloussa silencieusement. « Tu souhaites lui donner un nom ? »

« Je peux le nommer ? » demanda rapidement Ryam en se tournant vers elle, un sourire enfantin s'étant inscrit sur ses lèvres, Emilia ne lui répondit que par un signe positif de la tête et il se mit à réfléchir à un nom pour ce fameux navire.

Il y a eu un long silence durant lequel il réfléchissait à un nom parfait pour le navire devant lui. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité il frappa dans ses mains affichant clairement un sourire fier.

« Très bien, ce navire se nommera Elefthería à partir de maintenant ! » affirma le vassal montrant le navire du doigt un sourire aux lèvres.

« Elefthería ? » répéta la blonde sans trop comprendre sa signification de ce mot penchant la tête sur un côté en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elefthería vient d'une langue ancienne signifiant Liberté, le nom de l'épée sainte vient de la même langue. » expliqua le vassal

« Très bien, je vais informer mon père que ce navire se nomme désormais Elefthería alors. » annonça la blonde se retournant pour marcher quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter et faire demi-tour. « J'ai faillis oublié quelque chose d'important ! » s'écria Emilia s'arrêtant devant son vassal, elle déposa rapidement un simple baiser sur l'une de ses joues en ajoutant dans un murmure « Merci de m'avoir sauvé une seconde fois. »

« E-Emi-Emilia ! » bégaya le vassal pendant que la blonde fit demi-tour en courant pour trouver son père. Le jeune homme apporta sa main sur sa joue et sourit bêtement, il se retourna un sourire aux lèvres pour aller donner de l'aide aux soldats qui portaient des caisses.

* * *

Le roi se trouvait dans son bureau prévu pour lui dans son propre navire, une grande table se trouvait devant lui sur lequel une carte du monde y était posé, il déposa deux statues en bois représentant les deux navires et croisa les bras. De l'autre côté de la table se trouvait Eric les mains derrière le dos. Aux côtés du roi sa femme regardait attentivement la carte, sa main soutenant son menton montrant qu'elle était en pleine réflexion.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, coupant le sérieux présent dans la salle, le roi autorisa l'entrée à cette personne qui était Emilia et Lefkó qui s'était placé sur son épaule droite.

« Mon père, c'est au sujet du navire que nous avons trouvé ici et qui appartenait au général mort. » commença la blonde redressant sa position.

« Oui, que se passe t-il ? » demanda son père affichant un sourire doux en voyant sa fille, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de la voir ni de lui parler depuis 2 jours avec la préparation de leur traversée qui devait commencer dans quelques jours.

« Ryam lui a trouvé un nom : Elefthería, cela signifie Liberté, mon père. »

« Elefthería donc ? » répéta le roi prenant son menton dans sa main, il sembla réfléchir quelques minutes avant de faire un signe de la tête. « Très bien, il se nommera comme ça désormais. »

Emilia soupira de soulagement et s'inclina poliment, elle s'apprêta à repartir quand sa mère l'arrêta posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ma chérie, je viens de penser à quelque chose, je souhaiterais que tes vassaux et toi, vous vous occupiez de l'Elefthería. Après tout, vous avez trouvé un nom pour ce navire, il est normal qu'il soit à vous. »

« Mère, êtes-vous sûr ? Je veux dire, c'est un navire de guerre, je ne sais pas si je mérite une telle chose ! » s'écria la blonde la peur présente sur son visage

« C'est une très bonne idée, je soutiens l'offre de ta mère. Après tout, le Drakon est notre navire personnel à tout les deux, de plus en tant que princesse du pays, je pense qu'il est normal que tu es quelque chose qui t'appartiens de droit. » expliqua son père, jetant un coup d'oeil à Eric qui acquiesça silencieusement. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne comptes pas t'envoyer en pleine mer sans personne, je ferais en sorte que l'un des meilleurs capitaines de la ville t'accompagnes pour diriger l'Elefthería. » ajouta le roi

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix alors.. » soupira le princesse affichant néanmoins un sourire heureux.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, un long silence était présent dans Altria, du moins, c'est ce qui était prévu car une grande fête en l'honneur de l'armée du roi a été organisé, les ruelles étaient donc plus animées que d'habitude, de nombreux villageois étaient dehors et faisaient la fête.

Les murs ont été décoré dans les couleurs de la royauté, donnant une belle nuance de bleu et d'or dans toute la ville. Pourtant, l'endroit le plus animé était sûrement une petite taverne dans laquelle se trouvait de nombreux soldats.

« Et voilà, une de plus ! » s'écria Kalem finissant un cinquième gros verre de bière la claquant sur la table, son visage était rougit par l'alcool et il somnolait sur place.

« Je te bats pour l'instant Kalem, j'en ai bu six ! » répliqua Ryam qui était assis en face de lui buvant de son septième verre, son visage était également rouge et il tenait sa tête avec son bras pour s'empêcher de tomber sur la table et s'endormir.

« Je suis entouré d'idiot.. » soupira Chris alors qu'il lisait un livre sur la magie se pinçant le pont de son nez.

« Laisse les s'amuser, après tout, nous avons gagné une bataille importante, cela faisait très longtemps que Altria n'était plus relié au reste du pays et était sous l'occupation de Valk. » ajouta Erika qui s'assit à la même table qu'eux une assiette remplie de nourriture dans les mains.

« Ce n'est pas intelligent de boire autant, surtout quand nous prendrons bientôt la route pour Valk. » se moqua le mage se plongeant dans son livre encore une fois.

« Tu es beaucoup trop sérieux Chris ! » critiqua le chevalier dragon levant son sixième verre en l'air.

« Oui beaucoup trop! » ajouta Ryam finissant son verre d'un coup le claquant sur la table.

« Et vous vous êtes beaucoup trop idiot. » répondit le mage un sourire aux lèvres

La fête a continué pendant longtemps, très longtemps, à vrai dire, le soleil se levait déjà pendant que la fête se finissait à peine. Tout les soldats présents dans cette taverne étaient couchés par terre ou sur des tables en ronflant.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la fête ce soir là, à vrai dire, il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant pendant cette période. Le rythme de journée de Ryam était uniquement composé d'entraînement pour affiner sa maîtrise d'arme, et aider à préparer les deux navires pour la traversé qui durera plusieurs semaines, après tout, il y avait un océan qui séparait Valk de Ashta.

Un petit groupe de soldat s'est mit en tête de créer une proue pour l'Elefthería, tout du moins, remplacer celle déjà présente qui représentait un barbare armée d'une hache. Ryam a accepté de les aidé car ils étaient venu lui demander des idées. Il a passé plusieurs jours a y réfléchir quand soudain, il eu une illumination, après tout, Elefthería signifiait littéralement « Liberté » donc un oiseau déployant ses ailes était une idée superbe.

Ils ont entreprit la création de la proue avec l'aide de plusieurs artisans de Altria qui avaient l'habitude de sculpter le bois. Le processus a duré presque deux jours mais le résultat en valait la peine. Maintenant, la proue reposait fièrement sur le devant du navire prêt à voler dans le vent de la liberté.

La mer était calme, assez rare pour le signaler d'après le capitaine qui aidait la princesse, cela faisait un ou deux jours qu'aucun vent violent n'avait frappé les deux navires, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Ryam qui préférait grandement le calme de la mer à une tempête violente qui ferait tanguer le navire de droite à gauche.

Le roi avait proposé une formation simple pour la traversée, l'Elefthería serait devant pour conduire le chemin pendant que le Drakon fermait la route, cela avait du sens, l'Elefthería était un navire de guerre, il était bien moins imposant que le Drakon et avait une plus grande liberté de mouvement, en cas d'attaque en mer, la mobilité était primordiale d'après Drytus.

Toute l'armée n'a pas pu monter avec eux, même avec deux gros navires de guerre, il n'y avait pas assez de place, une petite partie de l'armée est resté à Altria afin d'aider la population et les protéger au cas où, des soldats Valkan attaqueraient, même si d'après Emilia les chances d'attaque de leur part étaient très faible.

Ryam soupira alors qu'il redressait sa position à moitié couché sur les rambardes du poste de guet qui se trouvait sur l'un des deux mats du navire. De là où il se trouvait il pouvait voir l'horizon, de plus, avec le soleil qui se couchait, des reflets orangés étaient visible et changeait l'eau bleu en une couleur plus chaude semblable à un feu.

Il n'avait jamais monté sur un bateau, du moins, d'après ses souvenirs les plus lointain qui remontait à 10 ans. Pourtant, il se sentait à l'aide, comme si naviguer était une habitude pour lui, il s'étonna même de corriger le capitaine sur certaines actions qu'il faisait.

Il soupira une seconde fois alors que le cri de Lefkó le ramena à la réalité, l'aigle volait autour de lui et profita que son propriétaire lui tendit le bras pour s'y poser.

« C'est donc ici que tu étais ! » remarqua une voix, quand Ryam se tourna il remarqua que la princesse venait de monter sur les grands escaliers en cordes qui reliaient le sol à la tour de guet.

« Oui, j'aime bien sentir l'odeur de la mer, et puis, il y a une très belle vue ici. » répondit le vassal ramenant son regard sur l'horizon enflammé devant lui.

« Je peux comprendre en effet, c'est calme et reposant. » affirma la blonde fermant les yeux pour sentir le vent contre sa peau.

« Quel est le plan ? » demanda Ryam continuant de regarder en face de lui, mais profita du fait qu'elle avait les yeux fermés pour la regarder, elle n'avait pas ses pièces d'armures ni sa cape ce qui mettait en valeur ses formes féminine, pourtant, elle avait toujours Eiríni à sa hanche.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir à quel point la femme à côté de lui l'attirer, il ne pouvait pas le nié, il était attiré par elle, non, attiré n'était pas vraiment le mot pour, il était amoureux oui, il ne savait pas vraiment quand ses sentiments ont changés mais il le savait, il l'aimait, non pas car elle était Emilia la princesse du royaume d'Ashta, unique héritière au trône, mais il l'aimait car elle était simplement Emilia la femme qu'il a sauvé dans cette foret alors qu'elle était blessé.

 _Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, ma seule mission était de la trouver et de la suivre et la protéger afin qu'elle apporte la paix dans ce monde. Je n'avais rien d'autre que cette pensée en tête, mais à présent, je veux simplement que le monde soit sauvé pour pouvoir continuer à voir ce sourire._ Ryam sursauta à sa propre pensée, depuis quand était-il aussi sûr de lui et rapide avec ce genre de chose ? Il n'a jamais vraiment été amoureux, il était toujours seul et évitait le contact là où il était donc il ne s'y connaît pas vraiment, mais il savait qu'il l'aimait, il devait lui dire. Tout les éléments étaient réunis, le couché du soleil, la douce brise, sa présence à ses côtés. Il inspira un grand coup avant de parler.

« Emilia, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

La blonde rouvrit les yeux tournant la tête vers lui, elle avait encore le sourire dont Ryam était tombé amoureux, ses yeux émeraude étaient doux et rempli de douceur, comment ne pas craquer devant cette femme ?

«Oui qui a t-il ?» demanda la blonde innocemment, elle prit soin de regarder le jeune homme devant elle, sa longue écharpe blanche voltigeait dans le vent en symbiose avec ses cheveux, ses yeux d'un bleu azur semblaient briller, il semblait avoir peur ? Sa voix tremblait légèrement quand il l'avait appelé. Elle serra un peu plus la rambarde qu'elle tenait attendant qu'il parle. _Emilia du calme, garde tes sentiments, ne fait rien d'étrange. C'est impossible que je lui dise maintenant, même si le moment est parfait._

Ryam serra ses poings déviant son regard des yeux de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas la regarder, si il le faisait il n'arriverait pas à le lui dire. Il prit une grande inspiration et prit son courage à de main. _Je vais le dire, je dois le dire !_

« Em-Emilia, je t'aime ! » cria le vassal fixant maintenant la blonde qui sursauta à la révélation. Elle avait reculé de quelques pas et posa ses mains devant sa bouche alors que quelques larmes sortaient de ses yeux. « Je devais te le dire, nous sommes en guerre contre Valk, nous ne savons pas quand nous allons mourir donc je voulais n'avoir aucuns regrets ! Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je t'ai trouvé magnifique! J'admire énormément ton sens du devoir ! Tu es la princesse d'un grand pays et tu ne te préoccupes pas uniquement de la capitale, tu penses à tout les villages de Ashta ! Te voir te battre pour libérer Altria n'a fait que renforcer les sentiments que j'avais pour toi ! »

Ryam continua de serrer ses poings alors que son visage devenait aussi rouge que les écailles de Scarlet, il ne détourna pas le regard continuant de fixer la princesse qui n'avait pas bougé, seuls ses larmes tombaient sans retenue sur ses joues.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas un noble, je n'ai aucun titre ni de territoire à t'offrir, je ne suis qu'un simple villageois d'une forêt qui est devenu le vassal de la princesse du royaume, pourtant je ne peux pas ignorer mes sentiments que j'ai pour toi ! » cria Ryam une seconde fois détournant cette fois-ci ses yeux pour regarder le planché auquel il trouvait soudainement une admiration.

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vient pas tout de suite, il s'apprêta à parler quand deux bras entoura ses épaules et qu'il tomba à la renverse la princesse sur lui qui continuait à pleurer.

« Je suis heureuse d'entendre tes sentiments, j'éprouve la même chose à ton égard Ryam, je n'ai que faire que tu sois un noble ou non, que tu es un titre ou des territoires à m'offrir, tant que tu es Ryam cela me suffit. » affirma la blonde enfouissant son visage dans l'écharpe blanche.

Ryam écarquilla les yeux en écoutant Emilia, elle avait les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Emilia se sépara de lui pour regarder ses yeux bleu azur posant simplement son front contre le sien appréciant sa présence. Le vassal finit par enfin entourer le corps de la femme avec ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il décida de faire le premier pas et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la princesse.

Leur baiser était l'un des plus simple possible, pourtant Ryam appréciait le goût légèrement sucré que les lèvres de la blonde avait. Ils reposèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre avant de rigoler nerveusement.

Pourtant soudainement, Ryam s'immobilisa affichant un visage de mort, la blonde pencha la tête sur le côté voulant une explication de la raison pour laquelle il faisait ce vissage.

« Je viens de réaliser que le roi va me tuer, que Alya me protège. » expliqua le vassal alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, par peur que le roi sorte de nul part pour le tuer.

Emilia rigola nerveusement avant de se lever, elle tendit la main à son amant qu'il accepta pour se lever.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas que père essayerait de te tuer, je le connais assez bien pour dire ça. » voyant que son visage n'avait pas reprit son courage habituel, elle décida de changer de sujet. « Ryam au sujet de l'emblème de feu, je pense que nous devrions en parler à mes parents, ainsi qu'au reste de l'armée. »

« Tu ne voulais pas qu'une crise de panique éclate il y a quelques semaines ? » demanda Ryam en croisant les bras, incertain de savoir si cela était la bonne décision.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce sujet, je pense certes que si nous le divulguons cela provoquera une crise de panique, mais si nous gardons tout cela secret alors nous pouvons courir vers un plus gros danger encore. Nous devons revoir nos plans d'attaque en prenant en compte que tu possèdes un pouvoir pouvant détruire le monde ou le sauver. » expliqua la blonde prenant un air grave.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, cela pourrait faciliter les choses, mais je ne comptes pas rester en arrière dans l'infirmerie pendant que tu iras te battre contre Valk. » rétorqua l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre l'Emblème Ryam, dans 10 ans, Odir se réveillera et causera la fin de se monde ! »

Le vassal lui tourna le dos regardant l'horizon, un cri d'aigle attira son attention et Lefkó se posa sur l'avant-bras droit du jeune homme. Il cassera doucement son plumage avant de regarder par dessus son épaule, Emilia n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et ses yeux indiquaient qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre la princesse également, tu possèdes la marque de la paix, et tu manies Eiríni, l'épée sainte. Que ferait ton peuple si il apprenait que leur princesse mourrait ? » questionna Ryam

« Père est fort, je sais que si je meurs il trouvera une solution pour sauver ce monde ! Je suis sûr qu'il pourra manier Eiríni ! Il est bien plus fort que moi ! »

« Tu sais très bien que seul le porteur de la marque peut manier l'épée sainte, Emilia, tu ne peux pas mourir. » soupira l'homme se pinçant le pont de son nez alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'échelle de corde pour descendre, il s'arrêta à côté d'elle. « Non, tu ne DOIS pas mourir, et je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive pas en étant en première ligne. Emblème de feu ou non, princesse ou non, ma décision est prise et elle ne changera pas. » Il déposa un baiser chaste sur sa joue avant de descendre sur le pont inférieur laissant la princesse seule dans ses pensées.

* * *

« Je dois aider Emilia à travers ses tâches quotidienne? » répéta Ryam en regardant son ami le chevalier dragon pendant qu'ils marchaient à travers le pont du navire.

« Exactement, d'après Ryn, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités en tant que vassal. Elle m'a donné ces feuilles ! »

Kalem lui tendit un gros dossier de feuilles, sur lesquelles il pouvait lire de nombreuses instruction qu'il devait exécuté. Il les feuilleta rapidement, il pouvait déjà voir qu'il serait en charge de l'équipement de l'armée ainsi que les canons de l'Elefthería. Il soupira déjà en pensant aux heures de repos en moins qu'il aurait.

Il était à peine descendu du poste de garde sur lequel il était avec la princesse que Kelam était venu vers lui en courant pour lui signaler que Ryn avait prévu quelque chose pour lui.

« D'après elle, il faudra que tu fasses un rapport tout les jours sur l'état des armes du navire et les armes de l'armée. » continua le chevalier dragon les main derrière la tête affichant un sourire moqueur, il donna un coup rapide dans l'épaule du vassal avant de s'éloigner en rigolant.

Ryam soupira abaissant son regard sur sa longue liste de tâches qu'il devait faire, il se dirigea vers les soutes où étaient rangés les armes. Il soupira une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le murmure de quelqu'un non loin de lui.

Il suivit le bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entendre clairement la voix qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celle de Chris.

« Oui, nous nous dirigeons vers Valk, nous devrions arriver au port dans quelques semaines. Tout ce passe comme prévu. » expliqua le mage alors qu'il tenait un livre ouvert devant lui éclairant la pièce d'une légère lueur violette.

« Chris ? » appela Ryam en se dirigeant vers le mage qui ferma brusquement son livre en sursautant se tournant vers son ami. « Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu parler. »

Le mage mit quelques secondes avant de répondre et de reprendre son sérieux à tout épreuve, il redressa ses lunettes avant de ranger son livre sous un bras. « Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je parlais simplement à mes parents, ils s'inquiétaient de savoir si j'allais bien. »

Ryam fronça les sourcils, son instinct lui disait que son ami mentait mais pourtant avec ce qu'il avait entendu tout semblait normal. Il repoussa ses pensées étranges de sa tête et se contenta de sourire à son ami qui s'échappa rapidement.

Reprenant sa route vers la pièce où se trouvait les armes il commença soigneusement à les examiner une à une, prenant soin de vérifier l'état de chacune des armes ainsi que de les nettoyer avec un simple tissu.

Il passa une main sur chacune des lame vérifiant que les épées, les haches et les lances ne perdaient pas de leur tranchant. Il passa sûrement la plupart de la journée dans cette salle loupant sûrement le repas du soir, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et rangea les quelques caisses les unes sur les autres en triant au passage les armes entre elles entre chaque catégorie.

Il nota le manque de flèches dans plusieurs caisses, après le combat sur les plaines, ils ont pu voler le matériel à l'ennemie mais malheureusement cela n'avait pas suffit pour tout réapprovisionner.

Les armures étaient très endommagées, la plupart étaient bosselées ou même avait simplement des trous.

La réserve de livres magiques était correct, l'armée d'Ashta n'avait pas énormément de mages dans leur rang, mais leur force compensait leur faible nombre.

Il ouvrit un tome qui était d'une couleur rouge et remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de langue, des cercles et des explications se trouvaient sur toutes les pages et même avec sa propre expérience en matière de livre ancien il lui était impossible de déchiffré ne serait-ce qu'une seule page.

Il soupira en reposant le livre et vérifia sa liste de chose à faire, il s'était occupé de l'état des armes et des armures, il lui restait encore la réserve de boulet que le navire utilisait pour se battre ainsi que les armures pour les montures volantes.

Il choisit d'aller voir Kalem pour lui demander l'état des armures, il passait la plupart de son temps avec Scarlet donc il était sûrement la meilleur personne pour être au courant de l'état des armures.

Le vassal remonta en direction des quartiers supérieur où dormait les soldats. Ce quartier était composé de beaucoup de chambre individuelle pour les soldats. La princesse et les deux vassaux dormaient à l'étage au dessus dans des chambres plus grande.

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte de la chambre de son ami et frappa légèrement sur la porte en métal, mais, il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il frappa une seconde fois un peu plus fort cette fois mais il eu encore aucune réponse.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui malheureusement était fermée indiquant que le chevalier dragon n'y était pas. Il soupira en se demandant où pouvait se trouver son ami et décida d'aller voir la seconde personne la plus apte à connaître l'état des armures des unités volantes : Ryn.

En montant à l'étage supérieur il se dirigea vers la chambre de Ryn qui se trouvait au fond du couloir, il pouvait voir une légère lueur en dessous de la porte indiquant qu'elle était là, il entreprit de frapper à la porte pour ne recevoir aucune réponse. Il tenta une seconde fois mais il ne reçu encore une fois aucune réponse.

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte lentement, pour vérifier qu'elle était debout.

« Ryn, c'est moi, c'est au sujet des armures et- » Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua que en effet, Ryn était réveillée, mais qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, il y avait Kalem avec elle.

Normalement tout irait bien, Kalem et Ryn avaient totalement le droit de parler dans une chambre, le problème était, qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans le lit de Ryn, tout deux nus avec une légère couverture qui cachait leur intimité, le chevalier dragon était au dessus d'elle la tête enfouis dans le cou de la jeune femme qui laissait écharper des gémissements sensuelles.

Finalement, Ryn remarqua que sa porte était ouverte avec le vassal derrière les yeux écarquillés et la bouche pendante. Elle s'écria alors que Kalem tourna la tête en direction de son ami laissant écharper un rire nerveux.

Ryam se précipita dehors fermant la porte derrière lui après avoir crier des excuses pour s'enfuir en courant le visage rouge. Une fois dehors il inspira et expira profondément cherchant désespérément à retrouver son calme.

« Ryam ? Pourquoi es-tu dehors à cette heure là ? » demanda une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant.

Le vassal se tourna trouvant la princesse dans ses vêtements de nuit, une longue robe blanche légère à bretelles qui flottait dans le vent, elle tenait dans sa main un petit papier blanc sur lequel était écrit quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire.

« Ryn m'a dit qu'en tant que vassal j'avais des devoirs, elle m'a donné une longue liste de chose à faire pour aider. Je voulais la voir pour lui demander l'état des armures des montures volantes mais je l'ai trouvé dans un lit.. » commença l'homme en fixant maintenant le sol hésitant à dire la suite, son visage rouge et ses pensées étaient restées sur ce qu'il avait vu. « Elle était dans un lit avec Kalem, ils semblaient très proches, plus proche que de simple ami.. »

Emilia ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais se mit à rigoler pressant une main contre sa bouche étouffant légèrement le son. « Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Ryn et Kalem sont ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. »

« Depuis quelques mois ? Pourtant ils n'ont montrés aucun signe d'affection l'un pour l'autre ! » s'exclama le vassal en levant les bras en l'air, sa rougeur qui n'avait toujours pas disparu.

« Ils sont tout les deux très sérieux dans leur devoir, ils se sont mit d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas montrer leur affection devant tout le monde. »

Ryam ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel, il faisait nuit maintenant, le ciel était dégagé laissant voir les étoiles qui brillaient ainsi que la lune qui éclairait leur chemin.

« Ryam, j'ai reçu des ordres de mon père à travers Lefkó, il dit que nous feront un arrêt sur l'île Elya. »

« Pour quelles raisons ? » demanda le vassal alors qu'il abaissait son regard sur la blonde.

« Père dit que leur réserves d'armes sont aux plus bas, nous devons nous arrêter afin de nous réapprovisionner sinon nous perdrons la prochaine bataille. » expliqua Emilia

« Je comprends, j'ai fais le compte de toute nos armes, nous manquons de flèches, et l'état de nos armures est plus plutôt mauvaise. Les épées ainsi que les haches sont en bonnes état, mais nous devrions en avoir un peu plus. Les lances sont un peu émoussées il faudra s'en occuper le plus vite possible. » expliqua Ryam en regardant les quelques feuilles qu'il tenait. « Sommes-nous loin de cette île ? »

« Non. Nous sommes à moins d'une semaine. L'île Elya est à 3 jours de Valk, elle n'appartient à aucun de nos deux pays, mais elle a toujours soutenue Ashta donc il n'y a aucun problème. » répondit la blonde

« Je vois, si le vent reste le même nous devrions arriver à destination en deux jours, la mer est restée calme pour l'instant mais ne crions pas victoire trop vite. » affirma le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers l'une des rambarde fixant l'eau qui reflétait les étoiles.

Le silence régnait sur le bateau, seul le bruit du vent et des vagues le brisait. Emilia s'était rapproché posant ses mains sur la rambarde un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais Emilia, je ne compte pas changer d'avis. Je pense toujours que signaler à ton père que je possède l'Emblème de de feu est une bonne idée, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis sur le fait que je ne peux pas te laisser aller seule en première ligne pendant que je serais à l'arrière. »

Emilia soupira affichant néanmoins un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. « Je m'en doutais, on dirait que je ne pourrais pas t'en dissuader. Je parlerais de l'Emblème à mon père demain. Mais tu dois me promettre une seule et unique chose et tu devras t'y tenir ! »

Ryam acquiesça et se retourna vers elle. La jeune femme avait prit l'une des mains du jeune homme dans la sienne et entrelacer leur doigt.

« Promet moi de ne pas mourir. » supplia la blonde.

Pour seule et unique réponse, Ryam sourit et approcha son visage déposant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour partager un baiser dont les deux avaient besoin. Il était très différent du premier qu'ils avaient partagé dans la journée. Il n'était pas brutale, mais plutôt doux, un échange de sentiment à travers leur lèvres. Emilia autorisa une seule et unique larme à rouler sur ses joues, ce n'était pas une larme de tristesse mais de bonheur.

* * *

 **Hey les gens je suis de retour ! Je suis désolé, je savais que j'avais promis de sortir un chapitre aussi long même plus long que le dernier mais avec mon retard déjà présent je me suis dit que je préférais sortir ce chapitre tel qui est actuellement, il a environ un peu plus de 6 000 mots, c'est déjà plus long que les 2 premiers chapitres. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication normal, on va dire un chapitre par semaine, je vais réfléchir au jour le plus adéquat, si jamais vous avez une préférence au niveau des journées n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme je l'ai dis dans l'annonce (qui a été retirée) je ne suis qu'au début de mon histoire. Sur ce, merci à vous et à bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Nuages à l'horizon

_Un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert se tenait là, devant une immense armée qui recouvrait presque la totalité d'une grande plaine. De là où il était il pouvait voir les différentes bannière que son armée arborait, elles étaient toutes différentes, mais elles avaient toutes un point commun, une aile se trouvait sur chaque drapeau et était gravé sur chaque armure de ses soldats._

 _Il sourit intérieurement, tout son travail avait payé, toute ses années à tenter de réunir tout les pays voisins pour former une seule et même armée avaient portées ses fruits. Il se retourna, prenant inconsciemment le manche de son épée dans sa main._

 _« Erhim ! » appela une voix féminine qui s'approchait en courant. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus qui pendaient derrière elle et portait une armure légère mais qui néanmoins ne cachait pas le fait que son ventre était légèrement arrondi, son pégase suivait poliment derrière elle portant également quelques pièces d'armures. « Tout le monde est prêt ! Nous lancerons l'attaque quand tu donneras l'ordre ! »_

 _« Merci Aphia. » remercia Erhim alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour regarder au loin leur objectif._

 _Un dragon, aussi grand que la plus grande tour du pays se tenait au loin au sommet d'une tour, sa longue queue qui entouraient le bâtiment alors que deux paires d'ailes se déployèrent avant de frapper violemment l'air détruisant la pauvre tour au passage. La créature se mit donc à flotter avant de se mettre à rugir. Son rugissement violent fit trembler la terre elle même._

 _Les fiers soldats qui composaient l'armée se mirent à douter, reculant légèrement quand le dragon dont les yeux noirs les fixait sans détourner son attention d'eux. La créature se trouvait à plus d'une journée de marche et pourtant il pouvait le voir d'ici._

 _« N'ayez pas peur soldat ! » s'écria Erhim alors qu'il se tournait vers son armée. « Nous avons attendu se moment depuis longtemps ! Le pays d'Ashta ne tombera pas sous la peur que le dieu Odir veut instaurer ! Nous allons le vaincre, je crois en vous et je crois aux pouvoirs que ma mère la déesse Alya m'a confié ! Ensemble nous battrons mon oncle ! » encouragea Erhim pendant qu'il dégainait son arme révélant une épée dont la lame étincelait d'un blanc pur._

 _De petits murmures ce firent entendre avant que la totalité des soldats se mettent à hurler ensemble levant leur armes en direction du ciel. Erhim sourit à la vue de la détermination de son armée, il se retourna fixant de loin le dragon qui rugissait de plus belle. Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter, en se retournant il rencontra un homme de sa taille aux cheveux roux et aux regard écarlate, il tenait sa hache contre son épaule et affichait un sourire._

 _« Valk, mon ami, tu tombes bien j'avais quelque chose à te dire. »_

 _Valk ricana alors qu'il plantait son arme dans le sol pour poser ses mains derrière son crâne en fixant la créature au loin. « Je t'écoutes mon ami. »_

 _Erhim sourit silencieusement abaissant son regard sur son arme toujours présente dans sa main. « Tu es avec moi depuis le début de cette aventure. Quand Odir sera vaincu, je veux que tu règnes sur ces terres, je te les offres mon ami, elles porteront ton nom. »_

 _Valk se retourna brusquement surprit d'un tel cadeau avant de claquer le dos de son ami avec sa main, il rigola à plein poumon avant de remettre sa hache contre son épaule. « Pas de problème mon ami, je veillerais sur ce terres jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »_

 _« Vous avez l'air de bien rigoler vous deux. » remarqua la même voix féminine que Erhim avait entendu il y a peu._

 _« Je m'excuse d'avoir occupé votre mari aussi longtemps ma reine. » s'excusa Valk en laissant un rire quitter sa bouche pendant qu'il partait en direction de l'armée en secouant sa main._

 _« Aphia fait attention durant cette bataille, tu es enceinte, je ne voudrais pas que notre enfant et ma femme meurent devant mes yeux. »_

 _La jeune femme laissa échapper un gloussement en s'approchant de son mari prenant sa main dans la sienne en déposant calmement sa tête sur son épaule. « On a une chance de remporter cette bataille Erhim ? »_

 _« J'y crois, l'Emblère et Eiríni ont fusionnés. L'Emblème permettra d'immobiliser Odir et Eiríni le tuera, ou du moins j'espère le plongera dans un profond sommeil. » assura le blond en regardant avec tendresse sa femme qui semblait néanmoins pas vraiment plus heureuse._

 _« Je ne veux pas que nos générations futures souffrent d'un combat que nous n'avons pas pu gagner. » supplia tristement la femme qui caressa doucement son ventre à travers son armure._

 _« Je vais tout donner durant cette bataille, je suis le fils de l'union d'une déesse et d'un humain. Mon père est mort à ma naissance et ma mère à presque perdu la totalité de son pouvoir à cause de son combat contre mon oncle. » affirma l'homme alors qu'il s'avançait pour planter son épée dans le sol posant ses mains sur la garde._

 _Le dragon qui il n'y a pas si longtemps flottait au même endroit se mit à bouger, d'un coup d'ailes il se dirigea vers eux, il se mit à rugir faisant trembler la terre. Les soldats ne prirent cette fois-ci pas peur pour se mettre à crier à la place._

 _Erhim retira son arme pour la pointer vers le dragon qui arrivait rapidement. Il ferma les yeux prenant une inspiration profonde. « Par les 5 sceaux qui protègent le pouvoir que tu caches, je te le demande, aide-nous Emblème de Feu ! » cria l'homme._

 _Le joyaux au centre de la garde de Eiríni se mit à briller d'un bleu profond avant que plusieurs chaînes dorées ne sortent du sol pour attraper le dragon par ses pattes, sa queue, ses ailes et sa gueule. La créature tomba lourdement par terre émettant un grognement froid._

 _« À l'attaque ! Donnez tout ce que vous avez ! » hurla Erhim en brandissant son arme dans le ciel._

 _Les soldats se sont mit à hurler en se dirigeant vers la créature, les archers ont tirés une pluie de flèches qui vinrent s'écraser sur la créature ne laissant même pas une égratignure. Avant que les premiers soldats ne puissent arriver jusqu'au dragon, ce dernier se releva avec difficulté en brisant quelques chaînes qui entouraient sa gueule._

 _Une lueur bleutée apparut au fond de sa gorge quand il ouvrit la gueule alors qu'une salve de flammes noires et brûlante se déverse sur les premiers valeureux soldats qui étaient en première ligne. Le reste des soldats s'arrêtèrent avant de commencer à reculer quand ils ont vu les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol._

 _« **Vous n'êtes que des vermines. Des moucherons que j'écraserais jusqu'au dernier.** » grogna la voix déformée du dragon_

 _Erhim monta immédiatement sur le pégase de sa compagne qui s'envola en direction de la première ligne, du ciel il pouvait maintenant voir parfaitement que la totalité des soldats qui étaient sur la première ligne étaient mort._

 _Le pégase se posa par terre et l'homme pu descendre avant que sa compagne ne reparte dans les airs. L'homme s'avança en pointant son arme vers le dragon qui remarqua sa présence et abaissa son regard vers lui._

 _« **Erhim, tu es le fils de ma sœur. Ton sang est contaminé par celui des humains. Nous sommes des dieux, notre devoir n'est pas de s'unir avec des créatures faibles dans leur genre !** » s'écria Odir alors qu'il tentait de bouger mais s'arrêta quand les chaînes dorées se resserraient contre lui._

 _« Tu te trompes mon oncle ! Les humains sont faibles c'est un fait que je t'accorde ! Ils font des erreurs, ils se blessent entre eux, mais ils ont un coeur, ils apprennent des erreurs qu'ils font ! C'est là que ce trouve leur force, ils n'abandonneront jamais et se battrons pour ce qu'ils pensent être juste ! Je ne peux pas te laisser les tuer comme ça ! »_

 _Le dragon se mit à rugir coupant Erhim dans son discours laissant les autres soldats couvrir leur oreilles dans un effort faible d'apaiser le bruit._

 _« **Assez ! Tu es aveuglé par ton amour pour les humains Erhim, j'ai vu le futur, les humains détruiront la terre à cause de leur bêtises et de leur orgueil ! J'empercherais cela** **en exterminant cette race !** » hurla la créature alors qu'il déployait avec violence ses deux paires d'ailes en brisant la totalité des chaînes qui l'entourait._

 _La créature se redressa sur ses pattes arrières avant d'ouvrir la gueule en direction du ciel, la même lueur bleuté qui était apparut dans sa gorge s'élança dans les airs formant une boule de la même couleur. Erhim écarquilla les yeux comprenant exactement ce que son oncle aller faire et se retourna vers son armée qui fixait l'objet bleu._

 _« Protégez-vous ! » hurla le blond avant que l'objet bleu explose envoyant des projectiles de la même couleur en contre-bas embrochant la plupart des soldats qui hurlèrent de douleur._

 _« **Vous ne pouvez vaincre un dieu, abandonnez faibles créatures.** » grogna le dragon en retombant sur ses pattes avant écrasant quelques soldats au passage. Il regarda les dégâts qu'il avait causé, il pouvait dire que la moitié de l'armée de son neveu était réduite à néants. Il sourit intérieurement et abaissa son regard sur l'homme blond qui tomba à genoux les yeux écarquillés devant les cadavres de ses soldats. « **Abandonne Erhim tu vas perdre.** »_

 _« Non ! Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire ! » cria une nouvelle voix qui résonna dans toute la plaine._

 _Odir leva les yeux pour voir une lueur blanche apparaître dans le ciel avant qu'un long dragon en sorte, il ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il était, celui-là ressemblait d'avantage à un serpent qu'à autre chose. La créature avait des écailles d'un blanc pur et ses yeux émeraude fixa la plaine._

 _Le dragon du chaos grimaça en reconnaissant parfaitement la créature, c'était sa sœur, celle avec qui il n'était jamais d'accord, celle qui avait donné sa confiance aux humains._

 _« **Alya tu décides enfin de sortir et d'agir, c'est inattendu de ta part.** » se moqua Odir alors qu'il déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler créant une forte bourrasque pour ceux se trouvant à terre._

 _« Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer ainsi Odir ! » répondit Alya alors qu'elle cracha un rayon lumineux de sa gueule que le dragon noir évita._

 _« **Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Tu as souillé notre sang en faisant un enfant avec un humain !** »_

 _Odir s'élança contre le dragon blanc abattant sa queue sur sa sœur qui l'évita avec la souplesse que sa forme de dragon lui offrait. Elle s'enroula rapidement autour du corps de son frère qui tomba sur le sol lourdement._

 _Erhim regarda sa mère et son oncle se battre sans bouger, il serra d'avantage la poignée de son arme avant claquer son poing contre la terre brûlée sous ses pieds._

 _« Je ne peux rien faire, mon oncle a raison je suis faible ! » jura le blonde laissant écharper ses larmes._

 _« Tu abandonnes que maintenant mon ami ? » demanda Valk en posant une main sur son épaule, Erhim regarda par en arrière rencontrant le sourire de son plus fidèle ami, à ses côtés se trouvait sa femme Aphia avec son pégase affichant un petit sourire._

 _« C'est un combat entre dieux, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais rien faire ! » répondit Erhim en abaissant son regard vers le combat devant lui. Odir semblait avoir repoussé Alya et cracha des flammes noires qu'elle évita._

 _« Ce n'était pas ce que tu nous as dit plus tôt. Nous savions dès le départ que le combat serait difficile ni gagné d'avance. Nous n'avons pas reculé, nous nous battrons pour notre survie. » affirma Valk en aidant son ami à se relever._

 _Aphia acquiesça silencieusement en s'approchant de Erhim posant une main sur son épaule de libre, elle lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui et le blond se retourna. Derrière eux se trouvait tout les soldats qui étaient encore vivant, certains étaient blessés mais encore là. Dans le ciel, les pégases planaient en attendant les ordres._

 _Cette vision réchauffa le cœur du blond qui resserra sa prise sur la poignée de Eiríni. Il se retourna et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de son bras libre. Il pointa le dragon noir qui se battait encore contre Alya._

 _« Allons nous battre pour notre survie ! » cria Erhim en s'élançant contre le dragon, derrière lui, les soldats se mirent à hurler leur joies et ils s'élancèrent également vers le dragon._

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, il retira les couvertures qu'il avait sur lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était trempé de sueur et il avait du mal à respirer. Il haleta alors qu'il s'assit sur son lit en se tenant son crâne qui commençait à lui faire mal.

« C'était si réel, quel était ce rêve ? » murmura Ryam alors qu'il prenait de longues inspirations pour garder son calme.

Il tourna la tête en direction de son bureau quand il entendit un croassement, Lefkó s'y trouvait et semblait inquiet de l'état de son maître. Ryam lui donna un petit sourire et se leva pour tendre son avants-bras à l'oiseau qui se plaça dessus avec bonheur. Il prit soin d'enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou avant de sortir.

Le soleil s'était à peine levé alors qu'il marchait tranquillement sur le pont du bateau. Il fut surprit de voir les voiles qui étaient repliées et que le Drakon était à côté de l'Elefthería avec une longue planche en bois qui reliait les deux. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cantine pour remplir son estomac affamé et oublié l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait.

* * *

La princesse se balada à bord du Drakon, elle avait demandé une audience avec son père tard dans la nuit, et ce n'était qu'à partir du levé du soleil après une courte nuit que les deux bateaux se sont arrêtés. Elle resserra d'avantage sa prise sur Eiríni en réfléchissant déjà à la manière dont elle allait amener la discutions avec son père.

Hier elle avait dit à Ryam qu'elle accepterait qu'il vienne au front, mais elle ne le pensait pas réellement, comme prévu elle allait avoué à son père tout ce qu'elle savait mais elle ferait aussi en sorte qu'il ne soit pas au front. C'est avec une nouvelle détermination qu'elle frappa à la porte en bois qui donnait dans la salle de réunion. Elle attendu l'ordre d'entrer pour le faire, son père se trouvait seul derrière la table où se trouvait la carte, il semblait dans une profonde réflexion jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoit sa fille.

« Oh Emilia, c'est vrai que tu avais demandé à me voir. »

« Bonjour père, je suis désolé de vous avoir demandé à une heure tardive hier soir pour nous voir aujourd'hui mais le sujet en vaut la peine. »

Son père hocha la tête et l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui, elle accepta silencieusement pendant qu'il lui servait une tasse de thé.

« Je t'écoutes, tu peux tout me dire tu sais. » affirma le blond avec un petit sourire.

Emilia prit une grande inspiration avant de lui poser une question « Père, as-tu déjà entendu parler de l'Emblème de feu ? »

Le sourire de Drytus disparu aussitôt alors qu'il se levait pour regarder autour de lui. Il ferma sa porte à clé avant de couvrir ses fenêtres avec un rideau. « Comment es-tu au courant de l'Emblème ? » demanda férocement son père en attrapant sa fille par ses épaules, son regard doux et aimant étant remplacé par des orbes vertes froide et méchante.

« Père, ce que je m'apprête à te dire va te paraître fou, tu vas penser que je te mens mais je peux te promettre que c'est la vérité. » commença la blonde attendant que son père hoche la tête pour commencer son récit. « Tout à commencé quand Ryam m'a sauvé, dans la nuit nous avons été attaqué par un soldat de Valk et nous avons du nous enfuir. C'est peu après ça qu'il m'a montré qu'il avait un tatouage sur le cou, il l'avait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse se souvenir. »

Son père la coupa en se déplaçant rapidement vers sa bibliothèque pour en sortir un gros livre poussiéreux, il le posa sur la table et chercha une page avant de la montrer à sa fille.

« Son tatouage, ça ressemble à ça ? » demanda le roi en lui montrant un dessin qui montrait vaguement une épée avec 5 cercles de couleur autour. Un dragon noir avec deux paires d'ailes et un autre blanc, ressemblant à un serpent se trouvait de chaque côtés. Emilia regarda l'image avant d'acquiescer rapidement.

Drytus haleta de surprise en tombant sur sa chaise derrière lui, il prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de murmurer des choses inaudibles aux oreilles de sa fille.

« Emilia, le secret de l'Emblème est un secret qui se transmet de génération en génération dans notre famille. Je comptais te le dire quand tu prendras ma place sur le trône, mais je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si tôt. »

La blonde grimaça d'incompréhension et attendit que son père continue son explication.

« Il est dit que l'Emblème et Eiríni ne faisait qu'un il y a 5000 ans. Mais lors du combat contre le dieu Odir, les deux se sont séparés et l'Emblème fut détruit et Eiríni fut scellé en attendant que quelqu'un soit élu pour en être le gardien. » commença le roi alors qu'il releva son regard froid vers sa fille qui l'écoutait avec attention, il nota qu'elle n'était pas vraiment surprise d'entendre ça et conclut qu'elle a dû l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Il est dit que lorsque l'Emblème sera de retour cela annoncera la venu d'un grand mal qui causera la fin de ce monde. »

« Ce grand mal, c'est le dieu Odir par vrai ? » demanda Emilia mais qui connaissait déjà la réponse à sa propre question. Son père claqua ses mains sur la table en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment as-tu pu connaître tout ça ? Tu n'es pas surprise d'apprendre tout ce que je viens de te dire ! » explosa le roi.

« Je ne le suis pas père, je savais déjà tout ça. Quand Ryam s'est évanouis quand j'ai retiré Eiríni il a pu parler avec notre déesse : Alya, elle lui a raconté tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Elle lui a dit que Odir son frère, se réveillerait dans 10 ans. » expliqua la blonde en se levant, posant une main sur le dessin sur le livre.

« Tu étais donc au courant pour l'Emblème depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! » cria son père claquant une nouvelle fois ses mains sur la table.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'une panique éclate ! Je ne savais pas non plus que tu cachais un tel secret ! Ce sont nos origines père, dès lors que j'avais retiré Eiríni tu aurais du me raconter tout ce que tu savais à propos de l'Emblème, il était lié à mon épée ! » répondit Emilia en criant également

« Si je ne t'ai rien dit ma fille c'est uniquement car je ne voulais pas que tu sois encore plus en danger que tu ne l'es déjà ! Dès ta naissance quand j'ai vu que tu avais la marque je savais que tu serais en danger, je savais que tu allais devoir affronter quelque chose qui nous dépasse tous ! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'accepter ! Sur tout les enfants que ce monde possède il a fallut que la marque soit sur ta main ! » hurla son père alors que quelques larmes apparaissaient sur ses yeux.

« Père ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je suis Emilia, unique princesse du royaume d'Ashta, unique héritière du trône, porteuse de la marque de la paix et gardienne de l'épée sainte Eiríni. Je porte les espoirs de beaucoup de personne ! »

« Et de quel royaume ? Ashta est en train de mourir ! Nous perdons une guerre qui dure depuis vingt ans maintenant ! Le peuple commence à douter de la famille royale ! Ce n'est pas rare maintenant d'entendre dire que je suis un lâche qui envoie ses troupes à la mort pendant que je reste soigneusement assis sur mon trône ! Nos effectifs ont été réduits de moitié ! »

Emilia contourna la table pour prendre son père dans ses bras, elle avait également les larmes aux yeux. Le roi essuya ses larmes et serra d'avantage sa fille contre lui.

« Je vais devoir mettre ton vassal à l'arrière, l'Emblème de feu à la pouvoir de bloquer Odir et Eiríni peut le tuer. » murmura le roi en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de sa fille qui répondit par un signe positif de la tête.

« Père, peut-importe ce que peut dire les gens sur vous, je sais que vous êtes un homme bon. Je vous aime de tout mon coeur et je ferais mon maximum pour nous apporter la victoire. Cette guerre dure depuis trop longtemps, faisons en sorte qu'elle se termine sans plus de perte. » murmura en retour sa fille se retirant dans l'emprise chaleureuse et protectrice de son père.

« Ce soir, au couché du soleil, je veux que tu réunisses tout les soldats, j'exposerais ma nouvelle stratégie. »

« Je ferais comme vous me l'avez demandé père. » affirma sa fille en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient eu le courage de rester dans ses yeux. En se dirigeant dehors elle aperçut sa mère qui discutait avec Ryn.

« Emilia ! J'ai été surprise d'apprendre que tu avais demandé une audience avec ton père ! » s'écria sa mère alors qu'elle prenait sa fille dans ses bras, Emilia lui rendit son affection.

« Oui, j'avais quelque chose de très important à lui faire savoir, mais c'est réglé maintenant. » rassura la blonde.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais devoir aller voir mon mari, à bientôt Ryn, Emilia ! »

Sa mère s'échappa rapidement et Ryn s'approcha en tendant un petit dossier de feuilles avec sur le dessus marqué « Enquête sur le niveau des soldats. »

« Voilà princesse, voici tout ce qui concerne les capacités de chacun de nos soldats comme vous me l'avez demandé. Désolé, j'ai mis du temps à vous le rendre, nous avons été plutôt occupé mais je l'ai mis à jour avec les nouveaux arrivants. »

« Merci Ryn, je regarderais ça de plus près plus tard. » remercia la blonde après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil. « Retournons sur l'Elefthería, nous repartons. On fera une pause se soir à la tombée de la nuit. » annonça la princesse alors qu'elle prenait route en direction de son navire suivie par sa vassale.

« Très bien princesse. » répondit le chevalier pégase en suivant la blonde, elle remarqua rapidement le regard attristée que Emilia portait. « Un problème Princesse ? Vous semblez ailleurs. »

Emilia secoua la tête et afficha un sourire pour rassurer son amie. « Ce n'est rien, je pensais à la bataille qui aura bientôt lieu. Mais dit moi, j'ai ouï dire que tu n'étais pas seule hier soir dans ta cabine. » taquina la princesse avec un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

Le visage de Ryn se tinta de rouge alors qu'elle ne bafouille quelques mots. « Co-comment êtes-vous au courant ! » La vassale s'arrêta sur place pour réfléchir à sa soirée, Kalem était venu, il avait passé une nuit ensemble mais tout d'un coup la porte s'était ouverte, elle avait juste le temps de voir des cheveux noirs et une écharpe blanche avant que la porte de se referme brusquement. « C'est cet idiot de Ryam qui vous a dit ça ! »

La blonde gloussa à la réaction de son amie, et ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire quand le chevalier pégase se mit à courir en hurlant le nom de Ryam à travers tout le bateau, même les plus courageux des soldats s'écartaient pour laisser passer celle qu'ils appelaient « La bourrasque rouge ».

Un croassement se fit entendre au dessus d'elle et en levant les yeux elle aperçut Lefkó. Elle leva son avant bras et l'aigle se posa dessus en croassant une seconde fois. Elle gloussa en sortant un morceau de viande séché de l'une de ses sacoches et tendit la nourriture à l'oiseau qui accepta.

Elle se dirigea vers la cantine dans le but de prendre un petit-déjeuné mérité. Quand elle entra dans la salle prévu pour, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Elle balaya la salle de son regard jusqu'à rencontrer au loin son amie Ryn assise à côté de Kalem, elle semblait gronder Ryam qui était assis en face d'elle. Elle s'approcha du groupe un sourire aux lèvres, les soldats s'inclinèrent quand elle passa devant eux, elle grimaça intérieurement à leur comportement qui comprenait trop de formalités à son goût.

« Bonjour Emilia ! » appela Kalem d'un signe de main tandis que Ryn lui donna un coup derrière la tête pour son manque justement de formalités.

« Bonjour Princesse Emilia, même si nous nous sommes vu il y a peu. » ajouta la femme aux cheveux écarlate

« Bonjour. » dit Ryam d'un air ailleurs alors qu'il regardait son repas qui se composait de bacon avec des œufs dans son assiette.

« Bonjour à vous trois, ne t'inquiète pas pour les formalités Ryn, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et puis, je suis une guerrière comme vous tous donc s'il vous plaît, appelez moi juste Emilia. » supplia la princesse avant de partir se chercher une assiette pour manger. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son vassal qui était toujours distrait par quelque chose d'inconnu. « Un soucis Ryam ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. »

Le jeune homme sursauta avant d'afficher un petit sourire que Emilia jugea faux. Il passa néanmoins une main derrière sa nuque dans un effort idiot de paraître bien.

« Désolé, désolé, je vais bien je pensais juste à ce que j'allais faire après ! » rassura le jeune homme avant de finir son assiette d'une bouché et de quitter la pièce.

Emilia avait regardé les actions du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Elle prit note mentalement d'aller lui parler plus tard. Elle reporta son attention sur le couple devant elle, Kalem semblait également inquiet, en tout cas, son regard le montrait. Ryn n'était pas non plus hermétique au comportement du vassal.

Lefkó croassa avant de s'envoler à travers la pièce pour s'enfuir à l'extérieur. Emilia soupira et reporta son attention sur son repas qu'elle mangea tranquillement.

« Quel est le plan Emilia ? » demanda Kalem après avoir avaler un œuf sur le plat.

La blonde réfléchit rapidement en finissant sa bouché avant de jouer avec sa fourchette. « Voyons voir, nous allons faire une halte sur l'île Elya, nous devons nous réapprovisionner, l'état de nos armes est mauvaise, nous manquons de matériel. »

« L'île Elya ? » répéta Ryn en prenant son menton dans ses doigts pour réfléchir.

« Tu connais cette île ? » questionna son petit-ami qui continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.

« Oui, depuis vingts ans c'est là que ce trouve les Mercenaires du vent, un groupe de rebelle qui ont défié Valk peu de temps après le début de la guerre, ils agissaient principalement sur les mers et ils étaient très efficace, peu de bateau de Valk ont pu passé. Pourtant cela fait maintenant dix ans que plus personne n'a entendu parler d'eux, on raconte qu'ils seraient tombé sur Maria la terreur des mers. » expliqua la vassale

« Maria ? Un des quatre généraux de Valk ? » demanda Kalem en reposant ses couverts après avoir finit son assiette.

« Maria la terreur des mers, Piotr le fendeur d'armée, Vlad et Dalv les généraux jumeaux surnommé l'ombre de Valk. Ces quatre personnes sont les bras et les yeux du roi Aldur. » expliqua la blonde en fermant les yeux.

« Exactement, on raconte que les Mercenaires du vent serait tombé sur Maria. Ils seraient mort à cause de l'affrontement, depuis, beaucoup de navires de Valk ont pu passé librement à travers la mer qui sépare nos deux pays. » finit le chevalier pégase.

« Nous tomberons sûrement contre eux un jour ou l'autre, d'ici là, il faudra que l'on continue à avancer. » affirma la blonde pendant qu'elle se levait. « Ryn fait passer ce message à tout les soldats de l'Elefthería, rendez vous sur le Drakon au couché du soleil, réunion stratégique. Kalem tu feras de même, transmet ce message aux soldats du Drakon. »

« Compris ! » répondirent les deux en même temps avant de disparaître de la cantine laissant la princesse seule dans ses pensées.

Il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose pendant le reste de la journée. Emilia avait essayé de trouver Ryam mais n'avait pas réussit et avait abandonné quand l'heure du repas du midi était arrivé. À la place elle se balada à travers le navire pour au final s'arrêter sur le pont arrière, où le vielle homme tenait la barre du navire. Elle regarda les vagues et les oiseaux qui voltigeaient autour de l'Elefthería.

Ses pensées se sont arrêtés sur la discutions avec son père se matin, maintenant il était au courant de l'Emblème, elle grimaça quand elle s'imagina dire à Ryam qu'il devra rester à l'arrière durant les prochaines batailles. Il n'allait pas être content, il va même peut-être s'énerver, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser aller au front pour mourir, il n'avait connu qu'une seule et unique bataille : celle sur la plaine.

Elle préférera qu'il prenne plus d'expérience à l'arrière que de mourir à cause d'un mauvais choix au front.

Elle leva son regard pour voir que le soleil se couchait, elle se retourna pour signaler au vielle homme de s'arrêter. En une vingtaine de minute, les voiles étaient relevées et la planche en bois réunissait les deux navires.

Elle se dirigea sur le Drakon, tout les soldats était rassemblés, elle réussit à apercevoir Ryam aux côtés de Ryn qui étaient tout les deux non loin de son père et de sa mère, une carte avait été accrochée sur l'un des mat du Drakon.

Elle traversa les soldats pour se mettre aux côtés de son père qui s'avança.

« Bonsoir à vous tous. Si vous êtes ici c'est pour une réunion stratégique. J'ai eu vent d'éléments important qui m'ont fait changer quelques stratégies. » commença le roi en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule vers Emilia et son vassal derrière elle. « Dans quelques jours nous ferons une halte sur l'île Elya afin de nous réapprovisionner, ensuite nous nous dirigerons vers Typhas, la ville portuaire de Valk. Nous nous dirigerons vers le nord pour rejoindre Krakren néanmoins le chemin sera long et compliqué. Krakren est protégé par de nombreuses forteresse qui l'entour. » expliqua le roi en montrant le chemin sur la carte.

« C'est pour cette raison, que nous avons changé la position de certains d'entre vous. Les chefs d'escouades seront réunis plus tard pour vous donner vos positions. » continua la reine en s'avançant.

« Concernant les hauts membres présents ici, Eric tu viendras avec moi en première ligne, Sulia tu resteras avec les mages afin de les guider. » commença le roi avant de se tourner vers sa fille pour continuer. « Emilia, tu resteras avec Ryn, moi et Eric en première ligne, tu devras diriger les cavaliers. Ryam, tu resteras à la dernière ligne, tu protégeras les blessés et tu aideras les soigneurs du mieux que tu puisses faire. »

Ryam écarquilla les yeux avant de serrer ses mains en des poings, il s'avança mais fut arrêté par le bras de la blonde devant lui.

« C'est quoi cette histoire Emilia, tu avais dit que j'irais en première ligne ! On en a discuté ! » s'écria le jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé Ryam, mais tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es à l'arrière, tu es trop important pour que tu puisses mourir en première ligne. » répondit calmement la blonde en se mordant la lèvres inférieur quand elle remarqua la tristesse sur le visage de l'homme, il se sentait sûrement trahis.

Ryam ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Emilia tenta de poser une main sur son épaule mais fut surprise de voir qu'il repoussa sa main avant de s'enfuir en courant vers l'autre navire, Lefkó le suivait en volant.

Quelques soldats se sont mit à murmurer sur la réaction de l'homme avant que le roi se mette à tousser pour faire revenir l'attention sur lui. Il continua à donner ses ordres mais Emilia ne l'écoutait pas, elle était trop préoccupé par la réaction de l'homme pour l'écouter.

* * *

Ce fut quand le roi annonça la fin de la réunion une heure plus tard qu'Emilia se précipita vers l'Elefthería pour chercher Ryam. Elle se dirigea vers la cabine de l'homme, la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Elle toqua dessus.

« Ryam ? Tu es là ? Je voudrais discuter avec toi ! » appela la blonde qui ouvrit la porte doucement montrant une pièce vide.

Elle fit demi-tour immédiatement pour monter sur le pont supérieur, elle croisa Kalem et lui demanda si il l'avait vu mais à son plus grand malheur il lui a répondu qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'incident. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieur et accéléra son pas.

Un croassement attira son attention et elle leva son regard pour voir Lefkó qui tournait au dessus d'elle. Quand l'aigle fut sûr qu'elle le regardait il se dirigea vers l'avant du bateau et Emilia le suivit jusqu'à arrivé à destination. Il n'y avait personne.

Lefkó descendit pour tourner devant le bateau, Emilia s'approcha de la rambarde et regarda en dessous, il y avait la proue avec l'oiseau qui déployait ses ailes, sur le dessus se trouvait l'homme qu'elle cherchait, il semblait se tenir le crâne en grimaçant de douleur.

« Ryam ? Je voudrais discuter avec toi. » appela la blonde en se penchant un peu plus pour apercevoir qu'il tournait légèrement la tête vers elle, il lui jeta un regard froid en lâchant son crâne.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à discuter. J'ai très bien compris, je serais à l'arrière car je suis une gène. C'est à cause de l'Emblème. » dit-il avec amertume alors qu'il posa une main sur son tatouage.

« Non ce n'est pa- » commença la blonde avant d'être coupé par Ryam.

« Je pensais qu'avec la discutions de hier soir tu aurais fait en sorte que je sois à l'avant. Je me sens trahis. »

« Trahis ? » répéta la blonde avant de resserrer son emprise sur la rambarde. « Je-Je suis désolé Ryam mais nous ne pouvons pas perdre l'Emblème ! Je t'en pris ne te sens pas trahis ! » supplia la blonde

Ryam se leva avant d'escalader l'avant du bateau pour se retrouver à côté d'elle. Emilia tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de croiser le regard froid et sans émotions du jeune homme. Elle referma aussitôt la bouche avant qu'un sentiment de peur ne l'envahisse.

« Je t'en pris Ryam, calmes-toi, je-je t'aime ! Tu resteras à l'arrière uniquement pour un petit moment ! » commença la blonde avant que le garçon ne tourne légèrement la tête pour l'inciter à continuer. « Pour l'instant, tu as livré qu'une seule et unique bataille, avec mon père nous pensons que c'est encore un peu dangereux de t'envoyer au front, tu pourrais mourir et nous ne vou- »

« Vous pensez que c'est encore un peu dangereux ?! » coupa Ryam en claquant son poing sur la rambarde la coupant dans sa lancé. « Alors c'est ça ? Vous pensez que je suis trop faible pour pouvoir assurer ma sécurité ! Vous pensez que mon manque d'expérience pourrait causer une défaite pas vrai ! » cria le garçon avant de grimacer de douleur et d'aussitôt monter une main à sa tête dans un effort faible de calmer sa douleur.

« Ryam ! Tu vas bien ?! » demanda la blonde en s'approchant mais fut surprise de voir qu'il repoussa une nouvelle fois ses mains.

« Ne t'approches plus de moi ! » hurla le garçon alors qu'il amenait une main à son tissu qui entourait son bras pour montrer qu'il était le vassal de la blonde. « Tu m'as trahis ! Tu sais à quel point cela était important pour moi d'être au front et tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher le choix de ton père ! »

Ryam arracha violemment le tissu avant de le lancer à travers le bateau. Emilia écarquilla les yeux et essaya de le rattraper mais un coup de vent l'éloigna de ses mains, elle regarda avec faiblesse le morceau de tissu tomber dans l'eau. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se retourna pour voir le visage du jeune homme, son visage était tiraillé par la douleur et par la colère, elle réussit tout de même à trouver un brin de tristesse dans ses yeux quand il se retourna.

« Je descendrais sur l'île Elya et vous repartirez sans moi. Dès maintenant je ne fais plus partie de votre armée. » annonça durement l'ancien vassal avant de partir laissant la blonde seule.

Emilia tomba à genoux fixant le dos de l'homme qu'elle aimait partir. Un croassement attira son attention alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour voir Lefkó qui tenait dans ses serres le morceau de tissu, qui tomba devant elle. Emilia l'attrapa avant de le serrer contre elle.

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte que hier, quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, elle avait répondu qu'elle l'aimait également mais elle n'avait rien dit au sujet de l'origine de ses sentiments.

Elle avait commencé à l'aimer pendant qu'il était tombé inconscient lors de la cérémonie qui lui a permit de retirer Eiríni. Ce garçon l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine lors de leur rencontre, il l'avait même soigné et il l'a accompagné jusqu'à la capitale. Il avait même accepté d'être son vassal.

Elle aimait beaucoup de chose de lui, son sourire idiot quand il était heureux, sa détermination à progresser après son combat contre Eric, son sérieux quand il devait l'ê ce qui lui a permit de l'aimer encore plus était son sacrifice pendant la bataille de la plaine, elle s'était toujours sentie coupable de son propre manque d'entraînement qui avait obligé Ryam à l'a sauver. Elle se sentait toujours en sécurité à ses côtés, sa marque de la paix se réchauffait à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, il semblait que cette chaleur calmait toute ses douleur, pourtant aucune chaleur n'est venu depuis le début de cette rencontre ce soir, seul un froid glaciale l'entoura alors qu'elle laissait librement ses larmes tomber sur ses joues.

* * *

 **Hey voici un chapitre 6 venu par surprise! J'avais vraiment envie de vous offrir un autre chapitre après mon retard de la dernière fois ! J'ai reçu une critique très constructive de la part de Zergath ! Merci à toi d'ailleurs pour ta critique j'ai essayé de la prendre en compte pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Sache que, j'avais prévu que leur relation soit rapide dès le départ, c'était important pour la suite de l'histoire donc ne t'inquiète pas! En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Origines

Il avait fait un travail parfait pour l'éviter depuis la confrontation. Ryam faisait en sorte de rester dans sa cabine ou sur le poste d'observation sans parler à qui que ce soit l'exception de Kalem qui était l'unique personne avec qui il acceptait de parler. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui prenait la peine de lui emmener son repas tout les jours car l'ancien vassal refusait d'entrer dans la cantine.

La rumeur s'était rapidement retrouvé aux oreilles de tout le monde, comme quoi, Ryam avait donné sa démission. La plupart des soldats à bord se sont mis en tête d'insulter le jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Ryam semblait simplement les ignorer.

Un léger climat de tension s'était installé depuis sur le navire et la princesse ne savait pas quoi faire pour régler les choses. Elle soupira alors qu'elle se penchait un peu plus sur la rambarde laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux blonds.

« Princesse Emilia, vous étiez ici. » remarqua la voix qui appartenait à Ryn qui s'approchait pour se tenir également sur la rambarde.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir à beaucoup de chose. » répondit simplement Emilia en fixant les vagues que le bateau laissait derrière son passage.

« Cela concerne Ryam pas vrai ? »

Emilia ne répondit pas et se contenta de sortir le morceau de tissu symbolisant la fidélité entre un vassal et un membre de la royauté, elle serra l'objet contre son cœur. « Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout détruit, pourtant je pense que je n'ai pas pris la mauvaise décision. »

Ryn afficha un sourire triste avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie d'enfance. « Je ne comprends pas vraiment les raisons de son comportement. Votre père avait décidé de le mettre à l'arrière garde, ordre que je ne comprends pas également, Ryam est un bon combattant même si il manque clairement d'expérience. »

« Ryn, il n'est pas vraiment le simple soldat que tu pourrais penser qu'il soit. Il est bien plus important que ça, si il venait à mourir cela causerait la fin du monde. » murmura la blonde enfouissant son visage dans ses bras.

« J'ai-j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que vous voulez dire Princesse. Vous dîtes que sa mort peut causer la fin du monde ? » répéta avec incrédulité la vassale en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire très court, le tatouage qu'il possède sur le cou est en réalité l'Emblème de Feu, un artefact très ancien qui est aussi vieux que Eiríni. Il y a plusieurs siècles, quand mon ancêtre s'est battu contre le dieu Odir, l'épée et l'Emblème formaient qu'une seule et même arme. » commença la blonde jetant un coup d'œil au visage de son amie qui semblait essayer de comprendre, elle était étonné comme le montrait son froncement de sourcils ou sa respiration qui s'était arrêtée. « Le combat était si puissant que l'Emblème et Eiríni ont été séparé. Ce fut que plusieurs siècles après que l'Emblème est réapparu et a choisit Ryam comme son porteur. »

Ryn sursauta à la révélation reculant de plusieurs pas pendant que la princesse se redressait en arborant un visage sans expression, elle fixait un point invisible à l'horizon pendant qu'elle serrait d'avantage le tissu contre son cœur.

« Cette guerre Ryn, est très importante. On ne se bat plus pour rétablir la paix, on se bat également pour survivre. Odir se réveillera dans dix ans, et il détruira tout sur son passage si on ne l'arrête pas. » finit la blonde en tournant la tête vers sa vassale qui avait maintenant une expression apeuré sur le visage, expression que Emilia avait rarement vu sur elle.

Ryn avait toujours été quelqu'un avec une grande puissance émotionnelle, elle gardait son sérieux à tout moment et à toutes les situations. Ses parents sont morts à la guerre peu après sa naissance, bien qu'elle soit âgée d'un ans de plus que la Princesse, elles se sont très vite très bien entendue.

« Nou-nous allons nous battre contre un di-dieu ? » demanda avec peur la vassale alors qu'elle tenait son bras nerveusement en évitant le regard de la blonde.

Emilia s'approcha lentement posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie. « Ryn, nous avons dix années devant nous avant qu'il ne se réveille, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous gagnerons cette guerre avant et on empêchera son réveil, je t'en fais la promesse. » rassura la blonde en ouvrant ses bras, la femme aux cheveux cramoisies n'hésita pas et entra dans l'emprise de la blonde.

« Puis-je dire le fond de ma pensée Princesse ? » demanda Ryn dans un murmure en tremblant légèrement.

Emilia gloussa avant de répondre avec gentillesse. « Oui n'hésite pas, tu es ma plus vielle amie Ryn, je t'en pris parle. »

« Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Emilia, quand nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois, c'est toi qui est venue à moi, tu as accepté une femme comme moi n'ayant plus de famille comme vassale. Je donnerais ma vie pour te protéger Emilia. » La voix de Ryn tremblait légèrement et Emilia resserra son emprise sur elle avec un petit gloussement.

« Euh, j'arrive au mauvais moment je suppose ? » demanda la voix jovial appartenant à Kalem.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et Ryn essuya ses quelques larmes d'un revers de la main. Kalem était non loin d'elles et croisait les bras avec un sourire. Il s'approcha de la vassale et déposa un baiser chaste sur sa joue avant de se tourner vers la Princesse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Kalem, nous avions finie. » rassura la blonde avant de se tourner vers sa vassale. « Je te laisse le soin de tout lui expliquer Ryn, il a le droit de savoir, mais cela doit rester secret. »

Ryn acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre une posture plus professionnel. Kalem se gratta l'arrière du crâne essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire la blonde mais abandonna.

« Tu voulais quelque chose Kalem ? » demanda la blonde en rangeant rapidement le morceau de tissu dans une de ses sacoches.

« Oui ! Deux choses, la première : l'île Elya est en vue, nous arriverons d'ici quelques heures. » commença le chevalier dragon en levant un doigt, il en leva un second et son sourire disparut aussitôt de son visage. « La seconde chose concerne Ryam, j'ai essayé de le dissuader mais je n'ai pas réussi. Il semble vraiment décidé à rester sur l'île. »

Emilia soupira en croisant les bras, elle afficha néanmoins un sourire rassurant à ses deux amis. « Ce n'est pas grave, merci d'avoir essayé Kalem. Si il compte rester sur l'île cela me rassure un peu. Il sera loin des conflits et par conséquent de la mort. »

Kalem afficha un sourire triste et se retourna pour lever son regard vers l'un des mats du navire, à son sommet il pouvait voir Lefkó qui tournait en rond, il savait alors que Ryam était là-haut mais il savait également que aller le voir était une mauvaise idée aussi, surtout depuis la petite confrontation qu'ils ont eu plus tôt dans la journée.

* * *

 _« Ryam je t'en prie reste dans l'armée ! Tu es le vassal de la princesse ! » s'écria Kalem en secouant ses bras dans tout les sens._

 _Le duo se trouvait dans la chambre de Ryam, ce dernier était assis à son bureau, son aigle se trouvait sur la table et s'était mis en boule pour dormir appréciant la main de son propriétaire dans son plumage. Ryam affichait un léger sourire en regardant le volatile._

 _« Ma décision est prise Kalem, je resterais sur l'île Elya, n'essaye pas de m'en dissuader. » répondit calmement l'ancien vassal._

 _Kalem grinça des dents et serra ses poings cherchant désespérément un moyen de le faire rester. En tournant la tête il aperçut rapidement que le coffre qui contenait habituellement les affaires de l'homme était vide, à la place, tout avait été regroupé et rangé dans un sac. Même ses épées étaient attachées, il semblait vraiment que Ryam ne voulait plus se battre et continuer vers Valk._

 _« Alors c'est comme ça ? » murmura Kalem en baissant les yeux vers le plancher serrant d'avantage ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent._

 _Ryam jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule incitant le jeune chevalier dragon à continuer. Le garçon aux cheveux cramoisies leva son regard couleur noirs vers le bleu profond de son ami._

 _« Juste parce que on t'a donné l'ordre de rester à l'arrière garde tu t'en va ?! » cria le chevalier dragon à travers la pièce, Ryam soupira en ramenant son regard vers son aigle qui ne bougeait pas, le bruit ne semblait en tout cas pas le déranger plus que ça. « Tu comptes agir comme un enfant gâté longtemps ?! »_

 _ **Rejoins-moi, ces humains ne peuvent comprendre le poids que tu portes sur tes épaules.**_

 _L'ancien vassal écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et d'amener une main à son crâne avant de se lever, Lefkó laissa échapper un croassement quand l'homme arrêta sa caresse pour à la place attraper le col de la tenue de Kalem plaquant l'homme contre le mur derrière lui._

 _Ses orbes bleutées fixaient avec rage son ami alors que Kalem semblait surprit de la réaction explosive de son ami._

 _« Tu dis que j'agis comme un enfant gâté ?! Que sais-tu de moi pour dire ça ! J'ai vécu depuis toujours dans cette foret livré à moi même depuis mon plus jeune âge ! Tu as peut-être perdu ta mère lors de la guerre mais je n'ai jamais connu la mienne ! » s'écria Ryam en serrant d'avantage le col de son ami contre le mur, Kalem semblait s'être calmé dès que l'ancien vassal avait commencé à parler. « Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître quoi que ce soit d'eux ! Je n'ai aucuns souvenirs d'eux, je ne sais même plus quel est le sentiment réconfortant que les bras d'une mère peut donner, ni même les félicitations qu'un père donne à son fils ! »_

 _Kalem sursauta quand il aperçut quelques larmes qui apparaissaient dans les yeux de son ami, il tenta de poser une main sur son épaule quand Ryam l'écarta avant de faire demi-tour et de baisser la tête._

 _« Laisse moi tranquille. » demanda Ryam dans un murmure._

 _Kalem tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta avant de partir la tête baisser fermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne bougea néanmoins pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un corps tomber suivit de quelques pleures silencieux._

* * *

Les navires avaient accostés i peine une heure, le port n'était pas très grand mais permettait au moins de loger l'Elefthería et le Drakon. Conformément à sa décision, Ryam fut l'un des premier à descendre du navire avant de s'éloigner en direction de la ville. L'île Elya n'était pas une très grosse île, il y avait qu'un village avec un marché, le reste de l'île était composé de foret qui servait pour la culture de fruits ou de légumes ainsi qu'à élever des bêtes.

Ryam soupira alors qu'il marchait à travers le marché qui était devenu très animé avec l'arrivé de l'armée royale. Les villageois aidaient à réapprovisionner les deux navires, néanmoins le faire prendrait au moins la journée entière et l'armée allait devoir attendre l'aube pour repartir.

L'île avait une très bonne ambiance, très différente de celle d'Ashta mais unique à sa manière, des enfants jouaient au ballon dans les rues, pendant que d'autres rigolaient entre eux à la taverne. Les villageois avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

L'ancien vassal réajusta sa prise sur son sac et continua sa route à travers le marché, il s'arrêta devant un vendeur qui avait plusieurs variétés de fruits, il prit une pomme et donna une pièce d'or à l'homme avant de partir.

« Grick, l'armée royale est ici, j'ai demandé à tout les hommes capables d'aider de venir, tu devrais venir, il y a le roi et sa femme ainsi que la princesse ! » s'écria un jeune homme au bout de la rue.

L'homme parlait à un autre homme plus vieux, il semblait avoir dans la cinquantaine mais était très en forme, ses cheveux gris étaient coupés courts et ses yeux bruns étaient remplis de gentillesse et de douceur. Il portait des vêtements amples qui laissaient néanmoins voir ses bras musclés.

« Le roi ? Alors c'est pour cela que c'est animé aujourd'hui. Bien, j'arrive après avoir finit d'aider ici ! » répondit le fameux Grick alors qu'il attrapait une caisse en bois pour la transporter dans un petit bâtiment.

Ryam s'approcha et posa son sac sur un côté avant d'attraper une des caisses et de la transporter vers le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait Grick.

« Je vais vous aider avec ça. » affirma Ryam un sourire aux lèvres alors que Grick affichait également un sourire claquant le dos du garçon avec gentillesse.

« Hahaha ! J'aime ton comportement gamin ! Pose les caisses là ! » affirma l'homme en pointant un coin dans la pièce. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici, et pourtant je connais tout le monde ici ! Tu es l'un des soldats de l'armée royale ? »

Ryam se raidit à la question alors qu'il posait la caisse à l'endroit indiquait. « Je faisais partit de l'armée, disons que j'ai renoncé à tout ça, je suis venu ici pour m'installer et vivre convenablement. »

« Vivre ici ? Pourtant, si tu survies à cette guerre tu auras une énorme prime sans oublier la renommer que tu te feras ! » fit remarquer l'homme plus âgé en posant une autre caisse, Ryam le suivait de près avec une autre caisse qu'il posa à côté.

« Je me fiche pas mal de la renommer que je peux gagner. » répondit Ryam en essuyant la sueur sur son front, il s'abaissa pour étirer son dos, son écharpe blanche tomba un peu en avant desserrant sa prise sur son cou. Quand il se redressa il remarqua que Grick avait l'étonnement gravé sur son visage, il murmurait des choses à lui même avant que ses yeux ne s'humidifie.

« C'est lui, ce tatouage, il n'y en a qu'un comme celui-là ! Ayra, Rick, il est vivant ! » murmura l'homme un peu plus fort alors de s'approcher de Ryam pour poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules. « Tu es vraiment Ryam ! »

* * *

« Emilia, un rapport sur la situation des deux navires. » demanda Drytus en s'approchant de sa fille qui était appuyée contre un mur de caisse plusieurs feuilles dans les mains.

La blonde se tourna vers son père et abaissa son regard sur ses feuilles. « Le réapprovisionnement avance à une vitesse correct. Le marché à accepté de nous vendre leur armes ainsi que de la nourriture. Nous avons demandé au forgeron de réparer les quelques armes et armures qui en avait besoin, des apprentis forgerons de l'île l'aide à la tache. » commença la blonde en soulevant une partie de ses feuilles. « L'ambiance sur l'Elefthería était plutôt mauvaise, après que Ryam ait décidé de ne plus nous suivre, un climat de tension s'est rapidement créé. » expliqua la blonde en affichant un regard triste au sol.

« Je vois. J'avais posé de grands espoirs sur lui, je me suis peut-être trompé à son sujet. » soupira le roi alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour laisser sa fille seule.

La blonde soupira alors qu'elle leva son regard vers les soldats de l'armée royale qui s'activaient pour finir la tache à laquelle ils travaillaient. Elle laissa sa tête taper contre le mur de caisses et réussit à apercevoir une tête avec des cheveux noirs distinctifs qui marchait non pas seul mais accompagné d'un homme bien plus vieux que lui. L'aigle blanc était posé sur l'épaule de son propriétaire.

« Emilia ! » La voix appartenait au chevalier dragon, la blonde sursauta et leva les yeux pour voir que Kalem se trouvait sur le dos de Scarlet qui plainait dans les airs, à ses côtés se trouvait Ryn sur son pégase en affichant un sourire.

Le duo aériens se posèrent non loin de la blonde. Le pégase blanc redressa son cou pour apprécier les mains de la vassale contre sa crinière. Kalem descendit de sa monture alors que la dragonne enfouit son crâne dans les bras du garçon en émettant de légère grondement de bonheur.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous là haut ? » demanda la blonde en s'avançant, elle posa une main amicale sur le crâne du pégase de son amie.

« Nous profitions du paysage que l'île offrait. » répondit Ryn

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis un petit moment à travers la route dans la foret. Grick était à l'avant et menait le chemin, au bout de quelques minutes le paysage se dégagea pour montrer une petite dune sur laquelle au sommet se trouvait une grande maison.

Grick continua sa route jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il sortie une vielle clé de l'une de ses poches pour ouvrir la porte, à l'intérieur rien d'extraordinaire, la maison était bien entretenue mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait aucun habitant à l'intérieur.

Ryam traversa le grand salon dans lequel se trouvait une table fait entièrement en bois lisse, non loin un canapé avec en face une cheminée vide. Ce qui attira son attention fut une photo mise sur le dessus de la cheminée, en s'approchant il réussit à voir une famille dessus.

Au centre se trouvait un homme plutôt grand à la carrure athlétique, il avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns perçant. Il était vêtu de vêtements amples comprenant un pantalon beige avec un haut noir. Sur ses épaule se trouvait une cape noire également. Il avait néanmoins une pièce d'armure sur son avant-bras droit.

À côté de lui, sur sa droite se trouvait une femme, plus petite que lui, elle avait des cheveux bruns brillants et des yeux d'un bleu sombre. Elle arborait un sourire heureux et portait une robe blanche lui arrivant aux genoux.

Entre les deux adultes se trouvait un enfant, il avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu sombre, il avait les mains sur les hanches en bombant le torse avec fierté. Ce qui attira son attention ce fut un tatouage sur le côté droit de son cou.

Ryam haleta en posant sa propre main sur la marque qu'il avait sur le côté droit de son cou et reposa la photo pour reculer de quelque pas.

« Qu-que ce passe t-il ? » demanda Ryam en se tournant vers Grick qui s'était assis sur l'une des chaise de la table.

« Ce sont tes parents, Rick ton père et Ayra ta mère. Tu avais neuf ans sur la photo. » commença lentement l'homme en croisant les bras.

Ryam fronça les sourcils avant de tourner son regard sur la photo encore une fois. « Mais.. J'ai toujours vécu dans cette foret depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne ! »

Grick soupira alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il fit signe au garçon de s'asseoir ce que Ryam accepta. L'ancien vassal attendait patiemment que l'homme se remette à parler.

« C'est une très longue histoire, tu es près à l'entendre ? » demanda le plus vieux des deux en rouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que Ryam acquiesça avec incertitude et soupira. « Tout commença à ta naissance.. »

* * *

 _« Félicitation Rick tu as eu un garçon ! » s'écria un homme en frappant avec gentillesse le dos d'un autre homme qui avait des cheveux noirs._

 _« Merci Grick, Ayra et moi sommes heureux, nous avons décidé de l'appeler Ryam. » expliqua l'homme avec un sourire alors qu'il tenait dans ses bras un nourrisson enfouit dans une couverture blanche. Néanmoins il afficha un regard attristé quand il regarda encore une fois le tatouage sur le cou de son fils._

 _« Il est le porteur de l'Emblème, Grick. » annonça une voix féminine qui se rapprochait, elle s'approcha de son mari qui lui tendit l'enfant qui semblait heureux d'être dans les bras de sa mère._

 _« Le porteur de la marque tu dis ? Donc ça veut dire que ! » s'écria Grick en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Rick qui avait prit sa tête entre ses mains._

 _« Cela signifie que le dieu Odir est en train de se réveiller et que le destin qui l'attend est loin d'être tranquille. » murmura l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à sa femme qui chantonnait en marchant en rond tout en remuant doucement les bras pour endormir leur fils._

 _« Et dire que la guerre entre Valk et Ashta a commencé il y a deux mois. Je peine à croire que c'est un signe du destin. » gémit Grick en croisant les bras. « Cette guerre qui a commencé à cause d'une mauvaise entente entre les deux pays, pour pas arranger les choses, Aldur a capturé Altria et la naissance de la princesse n'a pas aidé, elle porte la marque de la paix. »_

 _Rick acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'il attrapa un verre posé sur la petite table devant lui pour le boire d'une traite._

 _« Le roi Aldur possède la marque du chaos. Ashta est une terre sainte béni par la déesse Alya tandis que Valk est une terre maudite c'est le cimetière de Odir. Sa haine a contaminé tout le pays. Il y a peu, Ryam a fait une crise de colère trop violente pour son âge, tu comprends ce que ça signifie Grick ? » demanda Rick sachant pertinemment que son ami avait la réponse._

 _« Oui, le porteur de l'Emblème est sensible à ses sentiments, plus il est proche de Valk, plus ses colères seront violentes, au contraire, il trouvera un sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort si il se trouve près de Ashta. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que le lien qui unis l'Emblème et son réceptacle soit parfait. » récita l'homme en buvant une gorgée d'eau de son verre._

 _« Oui, c'est ce que nous a dit la voyante avant de mourir à la naissance de Ryam. » soupira Rick en laissant son dos se poser contre le canapé, il tourna la tête vers sa femme qui affichait un doux sourire tout en caressant la joue de l'enfant qui semblait dormir maintenant._

 _« Si Ashta perd cette guerre avant que le lien soit parfait alors Odir pourra persuader Ryam de le rejoindre, son esprit sera trop faible pour résister à l'appel d'un dieu, tout du moins, si le lien n'est pas complet il ne pourra pas protéger son esprit. » soupira également Grick en imitant son ami._

 _« C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé que j'allais créer un groupe de soldat, notre but sera simple, empêcher tout navire venant de Valk d'atteindre Altria. Ou du moins, limiter l'arriver de navire ennemis. Nous serons, les Mercenaires du Vent. »_

* * *

« Comment mon père et toi étiez-vous au courant pour l'Emblème et les dieux ? » demanda Ryam quand Grick s'arrêta de parler.

« Une vielle femme vivait sur cette île, elle avait de puissant pouvoir magique, elle nous a parlé de l'Emblème et tout ce que cela implique. Au départ, nous avons pensé qu'elle mentait, mais quand tu es né et que tes parents ont vu la marque ils y ont cru aussitôt. » expliqua l'homme

Ryam garda le silence avant de baisser les yeux sur le plancher, réfléchissant à tout ce que venait de lui dire Grick.

« Nous avons passé dix longues années sur les mers, nous revenions que très rarement sur l'île, tu as donc passé la quasi-totalité de ta vie sur un bateau. Jusqu'au jour où se fut l'un des quatre généraux de Aldur qui s'est déplacé jusqu'à nous : Maria. »

« Maria, la terreur des mers ? On raconte que c'est elle qui a mis fin au Mercenaire du vent. »

Grick acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de regarder le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre. « En effet, quand elle est arrivé, nous avons fuit directement, nous savions que nos chance de survie étaient proche de zéros C'est pour cela que nous avons fait un arrêt à Ashta dès que l'on a su que Maria arrivait, elle venait non seulement pour faire débarquer des hommes sur Ashta, mais aussi pour toi, la rumeur comme quoi un enfant serait né avec l'Emblème s'est vite répandu aux oreilles de Aldur qui a voulu vérifier ça. » le vielle homme soupira avant d'afficher un sourire nostalgique. « Ta mère était une grande magicienne, elle a étudié un peu la magie noire et tes parents ont prit la décision la plus dure de leur vie. »

* * *

 _« Je ne veux pas faire ça Ayra, Ryam est notre fils ! » s'écria Rick alors qu'il faisait fasse à sa femme dans une foret dans le pays d'Ashta._

 _« Crois moi que si il existait une autre solution j'aurais fait en sorte de la prendre mais il ne reste que celle-là ! Maria va bientôt arriver, nous ne pouvons pas la mener jusqu'à Ashta. Nous devons lui faire face, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que même avec notre habilité avec le navire nous ne faisons pas le poids contre elle ! » répondit sa femme les larmes aux yeux, elle tenait dans ses bras, un petit garçon de dix ans profondément endormi à l'aide d'une magie._

 _Rick grimaça avant de frapper un arbres avec ses poings laissant tomber sans retenue ses larmes sur le sol._

 _« Je hais les dieux ! De tout les enfants sur cette terre il a fallut que la marque choisisse Ryam ! » cria le père en tombant à genoux pour frapper le sol._

 _Sa femme se rapprocha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. L'homme se leva et regarda le visage endormi de son fils dont la tête était enfouie dans le cou de sa mère._

 _« Et s'il mourait dans cette foret ? » demanda Rick en brossant les cheveux couleur corbeau de son fils._

 _« Il ne mourra pas, il va se réveiller dans quelques heures ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fais un repérage, il y a une maison non loin d'ici, nous laisserons des provisions et de quoi boire avec lui. » rassura sa femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux._

 _Rick acquiesça à contre cœur et se leva. Le couple se dirigea vers la fameuse maison et Ayra posa son fils à l'intérieur avec plusieurs sacs de provisions et d'eau. Elle enleva la longue écharpe blanche qu'elle avait autour du cou pour l'enrouler autour de son fils._

 _En reculant de quelques pas, elle sortit un livre noire d'une grosse sacoches derrière son dos et l'ouvrit. Elle tendit la main droite devant elle avant de prendre une grosse inspiration, ses larmes coulant librement sur son visage._

 _Elle murmura une série de mot dans une langue étrangère avant qu'une petit cercle noire apparaisse sous le garçon qui dormait. De petits éclairs entourèrent Ryam qui grimaça avant que quelques secondes plus tard ils disparaissent suivit par le cercle._

 _Le livre que tenait Ayra s'embrasa avant de finir en cendre sur le sol, elle s'approcha du garçon pour serrer son corps contre elle. Son mari s'approcha d'elle et tenait la main du garçon._

 _« J'ai effacé tout ses souvenirs depuis sa naissance, il ne connaîtra que son nom.. » sanglota la femme alors que son mari entoura les épaules de sa femme avec son bras de libre. « Comme ça, il ne souffrira pas de ne plus nous avoir avec lui. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée Ryam. J'aurais tant voulu continuer de te regarder grandir et te voir heureux. »_

 _La femme pleura maintenant complètement en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son mari qui essayait de rester fort mais ne pouvait ignorer les larmes qui tombaient sur ses yeux._

 _« Ryam, papa et maman t'aiment très très fort. Ils doivent encore faire quelque chose d'important, nous viendrons te chercher quand nous aurons finit ! » promit le père en déposant la main du garçon à côté de son corps._

 _Il se leva alors que sa femme prenait le visage de son fils pour le serrer une dernière fois contre elle, il choisit de lui donner un peu plus d'intimité en sortant. Il essuya les larmes de ses yeux et agrippa la poignée noire de l'une de ses deux épées sur son dos._

 _Il en dégaina une, sa lame était noire tout comme la poignée, ce qui faisait d'elle une épée assez spécial était les petits éclairs qui crépitaient autour de la lame depuis qu'elle était sortie de son fourreau._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard il fut rattrapé par sa femme qui pleurait encore, elle agrippa un livre jaune sur sa hanche avant de s'avancer aux côtés de son mari. Tout deux s'éloignant de leur enfant livré à lui même dans cette foret. Malheureusement, ce fut la dernière fois, où les deux parents ont pu voir le visage de leur fils._

* * *

« Ils sont donc mort ? » murmura Ryam les yeux écarquillés et la gorge sèche.

« Oui, Rick a fait une promesse qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas réaliser. Ils sont mort lors de l'affrontement contre Maria. Je suis l'unique survivant du navire, le dernier vestige des Mercenaires du Vent. » murmura Grick en se levant avant de disparaître de la pièce laissant le jeune homme seul.

Ryam se leva et se dirigea vers la fameuse photo, il la prit dans ses mains alors qu'il fixait ses deux parents qui semblaient heureux. Il renifla pour retenir ses larmes alors qu'il serrait l'image contre son cœur en fermant les yeux.

Un bruit de carton le fit sursauter, il se retourna pour voir Grick qui venait de poser un carton sur la table, il lui fit signe de venir regarder.

« Ce sont les seuls affaires qui restent de tes parents. Leur corps sont enterrés à l'arrière. » expliqua Grick alors qu'il posait également la clé de la maison sur la table. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « Je dois aller aider l'armée. Si tu as faim n'hésite pas, viens en ville. »

Avec ça, Grick sortit rapidement de la maison fermant la porte derrière lui. Ryam se retrouva seul alors qu'il regardait dans le carton. La première chose qui lui sautait au yeux fut une épée rangée dans un fourreau sombre.

Il prit l'arme et dégaina la lame, l'arme était entièrement noire, et des éclairs crépitaient autour de la lame. Il rangea l'arme dans son fourreau quand il aperçut une inscription sur le dessus. Il y avait écrit « Elpída ». Il caressa l'inscription du bout de la main avant de poser l'arme sur un côté.

Il plongea la main dans le carton pour y sortir cette fois-ci, une grande cape noire à capuche, elle était un peu déchirée sur les extrémités inférieur et à l'arrière une aile blanche était brodée. En jetant un regard sur la photo qu'il avait posée à côté de l'arme il remarqua que les deux capes étaient similaires.

Après avoir posé la cape sur le côté, il replongea la main dans le carton pour y sortir une petite chaînette en argent. Le métal était de bonne qualité car aucun signe d'oxydation pouvait être visible dessus.

En replongeant la main dedans il pu en sortir un grand drapeau noir en mauvais état, l'insigne de l'aile blanche était présente au centre également. Il déposa le drapeau sur un côté et regarda à l'intérieur du carton. Il ne restait qu'une seule chose.

Il sortit le petit objet du carton et remarque que c'était une bague. Elle était en argent également mais un petit morceau d'une pierre bleu semblable à du saphir se trouvait au centre incrusté dans l'anneau. En regardant de plus près il pouvait voir que deux épées avaient été taillées sur chaque côtés de la pierre bleu.

En regardant sur la photo, il remarqua en effet que cette bague était autour d'un doigt de sa mère, il supposa que c'était la bague que lui avait offert son père.

Il prit la petite chaînette en argent et passa l'une des extrémité dans l'anneau avant de l'attacher autour de son cou.

Il réprima quelques larmes alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans l'écharpe qui l'avait accompagné depuis qu'il s'était réveillé il y a dix ans. Il soupira alors qu'il sortait de la maison pour faire le tour. Le terrain avait été entretenue, sûrement par Grick supposa Ryam. Au loin, sur une colline entouré de fleurs blanches, se trouvait deux tombes.

Il prit le temps de cueillir deux bouquets de fleurs blanches avant de s'approcher des tombes sur lesquelles reposaient deux pierres tombales avec sur celle de gauche l'inscription « Rick » et sur celle de droite « Ayra ».

Le jeune homme s'assit devant les deux tombes avant de poser un bouquet de fleurs sur chaque tombes. Il passa ses mains sur les pierres tombales en affichant un sourire forcé.

« Maman, papa, je suis rentré.. » murmura le jeune homme alors que des larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux. « Grick m'a tout raconté, il m'a expliqué pourquoi vous m'avez laissé.. Et.. Je.. Je ne vous déteste pas.. » sanglota le garçon en cachant son visage derrière son écharpe. « J'ai passé dix longues années seul, parfois, je me demandais à quoi ressemblait mes parents et pourquoi ils n'étaient pas avec moi.. Je.. je me disais que c'est parce que ils ne voulaient pas de moi.. Mais.. mais maintenant j'ai.. compris vous cherchiez simplement à me protéger.. »

Le jeune homme laissa librement ses larmes tomber sur le sol où était caché les corps de ses parents.

« J'aurais tant voulu apprendre à vous connaître ! J'aurais voulu que papa m'apprenne des choses pour me féliciter quand il était fier ou que toi maman tu me prennes dans tes bras quand je suis triste ! » Ryam renifla alors qu'il tentait en vain d'essuyer le flot de larme qui tombaient sur ses joues. « Vous avez sacrifié vos vies et celles de vos amis pour que je puisse vivre et suivre mon destin pas vrai ? Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.. »

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'incroyable quand j'étais dans la foret, une fille, de mon âge, c'est la fille du roi et de la reine d'Ashta elle était blessée et je l'ai aidé.. » murmura le jeune homme en serrant ses poings et en gardant la tête baissée. « Quand nous sommes arrivés à la capitale, elle m'a demandé d'être son vassal et j'ai accepté. Elle était très gentille envers moi, et jour après jour j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour elle ! Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait également des sentiments pour moi un énorme sentiment de soulagement et de bonheur m'a envahi ! J'étais heureux ! Heureux d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma famille ! » s'exclama le garçon le sourire aux lèvres, mais son sourire disparu quand il continua. « Mais.. mais j'ai tout détruit.. Je voulais la protéger, en tant que porteur de l'Emblème je me dois de rester à ses côtés car elle est l'élue de Eiríni ! Mais je me suis sentie trahis quand son père, le roi, m'a ordonné de rester dans l'arrière garde ! Elle m'a dit qu'ils pensaient que je n'étais pas prêt pour être à l'avant garde.. à ce moment, une voix, sombre, froide m'a dit que l'humanité était horrible et je me suis énervé j'ai détruit tout lien que nous avions commencé à construire.. »

Un long silence à suivit son monologue alors que le vent frappait doucement les fleurs et le corps tremblant du jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Je ne voulais.. pas l'admettre à ce.. moment.. là.. mais je le savais.. je suis encore trop faible.. je ne serais qu'une gène à surveiller pendant la guerre.. si je venais à mourir.. il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'arrêter Odir.. pourtant.. je ne peux pas rester ici.. les bras croisés à attendre.. » pleura le garçon en frappant durement le sol. « Je ne peux pas.. retourner dans l'armée.. pas après ce que je lui ait dit.. je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter son regard.. que dois-je faire.. papa.. maman.. je me sens si seul.. »

Alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour sangloter, son collier avec la bague de sa mère arriva devant ses yeux. Ce fut de trop pour le jeune homme qui attrapa la bague dans ses mains avant de hurler son chagrin à travers tout la zone laissant toute ses larmes tombaient. Il accepta pour la première fois de pleurer comme un enfant. Un enfant qui a perdu ses parents et sa seule et unique famille en quelques années.

* * *

Emilia marchait à travers le marché suivit de près par Ryn et Kalem avec leur monture. Les villageois étaient plutôt impressionnés de voir à la fois un pégase et un dragon dans les ruelles de leur petit village. Quelqu'un s'inclinèrent devant la princesse qui leur souriait gentiment.

Au loin, elle aperçut l'homme avec lequel Ryam était tout à l'heure revenir, mais sans son ancien vassal. L'homme s'approcha et avait une expression plutôt attristée sur le visage.

« Monsieur ! » appela la princesse en s'approchant de l'homme qui remarqua la présence de la princesse et s'inclina poliment devant elle.

« Puis-je vous aidez princesse ? » demanda Grick

« Oui, je vous ai vu plus tôt avec Ryam, seriez-vous où il est ? J'ai besoin de lui parler. » demanda la blonde en tripotant ses mains.

Grick fronça les sourcils avant de croiser les bras et regarda le ciel bleu, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. « Je sais où il se trouve, mais je ne peux pas vous dire où il est. » répondit l'homme avant de soupire et d'ajouter. « Je ne VEUX pas vous le dire. Il a besoin de rester seul un moment princesse. »

Emilia haleta avant de demander. « Il a besoin de rester seul ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il va bien ? »

Grick rigola un peu avant de remuer sa main de gauche à droite en rigolant toujours. « Je suis impressionné par votre inquiétude envers lui, mais je peux vous dire qu'il a besoin de rester seul un moment C'est important princesse. » expliqua l'homme avant de regarder derrière la princesse pour voir les deux personnes qui l'a suivait avec leur montures volantes. « N'essayez pas de le chercher depuis les airs, respectez cette demande. »

Les trois acquiescèrent à contre cœur avant que leur regard ne se dirige vers une grande plaque en marbre blanc sur leur droite, de nombreux bouquets de fleurs se trouvaient au pied du monument. Grick suivit leur regard et afficha un sourire.

« Le monument vous intéresse ? » demanda l'homme en s'approchant de la plaque et en passant sa main dessus. Le trio s'approchaient alors pour regarder que des nom y était inscrit. Au sommet se trouvait le nom de « Rick » et « Ayra ».

« Quel est ce monument ? » demanda Ryn en touchant la plaque lentement.

« C'est notre cadeau aux membres des Mercenaires du Vent. Ils vivaient ici, ils ont combattu la flotte marine de Valk qui tentait de rejoindre le port de Altria sous contrôle de Aldur. Ils sont tous morts contre Maria. En guise de remerciement nous avons créé cette stèle pour que leur noms de soient jamais oublié. » expliqua Grick en regardant le sommet.

« Rick et Ayra, ils sont les deux à être au sommet, qui étaient-ils ? » demanda Kalem en regardant les fameux noms.

« C'était les deux leaders des Mercenaires du Vent. Ils étaient braves, valeureux, gentils, et fidèle à leur volonté. Au début de la guerre, ils rêvaient d'une paix durable et ils ont choisit de prendre les armes pour se battre à leur manière : sur un navire. On raconte que Alya était si fier de leur comportement qu'elle a bénit leur navire, il avait toujours le vent de son côté. » expliqua l'homme en rigolant. « Mais ce ne sont que des légendes que l'on raconte aux enfants, en réalité, ils avaient un don pour se battre sur la mer. Ils sont mort comme des héros. »

« Alors ils ont vraiment existé, les Mercenaires du Vent. » murmura la blonde en enlevant son gant sur sa main droite, elle posa sa paume sur la stèle. « Ce sont grâce à eux que pendant dix longues années les navires de Valk avaient du mal à atteindre les soldats qui se trouvaient à Altria. Je remercie toute leur action et je prie Alya pour qu'elle les accepte au paradis. Qu'ils soient rassurés, nous ferons en sorte que leur rêves de paix soit réalisé. »

Grick posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de sourire, il leva son regard vers les noms des deux leaders et ricana silencieusement avant de fermer les yeux. _Rick, Ayra, cette génération est remplie d'espoirs, guidez les dans leur quêtes. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront capables de créer l'avenir dont vous rêviez._

* * *

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait arrêté de crier au désespoir, mais il s'était arrêté, plus aucune larmes ne tombaient sur ses jours alors que ses yeux étaient rouge. Il renifla alors qu'il fixait depuis un temps indéterminé les deux tombes devant lui.

Un croassement résonna dans la zone avant que son fidèle ami l'aigle ne se pose non loin de lui. Ryam caressa lentement le plumage de l'oiseau avant de se lever gardant néanmoins la tête baissée.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le village en contre bas. Lefkó se posa sur son épaule droite en croassant. Toute les lumières étaient allumées et de nombreux soldats étaient rassemblés dans l'unique taverne du village. Il y avait de la musique et beaucoup de rires qui ont animés la grande ruelle.

Ryam soupira alors qu'il passa devant eux son visage enfouit dans son écharpe et les mains dans les poches. Il entra dans la fameuse taverne et choisit de s'installer à la table la plus éloignée des soldats. Quand il était dans l'Elefthería, les soldats avaient commencés à le mépriser car il avait choisit de ne plus servir la princesse. Ryam les avait tout simplement ignoré.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, une serveuse arriva le sourire aux lèvres, elle tenait un morceau de papier avec une plume.

« Puis-je vous aidez monsieur ? » demanda la serveuse avec gentillesse.

« Je prendrais le plat local avec l'alcool local également. » répondit Ryam se forçant à sortir un sourire, Lefkó ne fut pas content que l'on oublie qu'il était là et poussa un croassement. « De la viande séché pour lui également s'il vous plaît. » ajouta Ryam en rigolant.

La serveuse s'excusa avant de disparaître pour prendre la commande des autres. Le jeune homme posa l'aigle blanc sur la table et étendit ses ailes avant de les rabattre pour se mettre en boule et fermer les yeux. Ayant comprit ce que souhaitait l'oiseau, Ryam passa sa main sur le pelage blanc lentement.

Les soldats qui se trouvaient dans la taverne rigolaient en tenant des verres d'alcool en l'air. Ryam soupira et releva la tête quand la serveuse arriva avec sa commande, elle posa le plat local devant l'homme avant de poser une grosse tasse remplie d'alcool dont la mousse coulait sur le côté. Elle déposa pour finir le plat de viande séché devant Lefkó qui se réveilla aussitôt.

Ryam plongea sa main dans la bourse qui contenait son argent et en sortit quelques pièces d'or qui donna à la serveuse. Il abaissa son regard sur son plat. Il y avait une grosse portion de riz sur le côté qui baignait dans une sauce blanchâtre douce. De l'autre côté, de la viande cuit à la perfection s'y trouvait, une petite sauce rouge se trouvait au centre à l'abri de la sauce du riz.

Ryam attrapa sa fourchette et prit une grosse portion qu'il enfouit dans sa bouche. En quelque secondes il regretta son action quand il remarqua que la sauce blanche était piquante et qu'il venait de perdre sa langue. Il aurait juré qu'il était capable de cracher des flammes qui rendrait jalouse Scarlet.

Il prit une gorgée d'alcool, il n'était pas très fort comparé à celui qu'il avait bu à Altria. Il prit le temps de tout manger ne laissant aucun grains de riz dans son assiette ni même une goûte dans sa tasse. Lefkó avait également terminé quand il se leva pour sortir de la taverne.

La lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel et les soldats commençaient à partir en raison de leur départ dans quelques heures tôt le matin. Le jeune homme s'étira avant de se diriger vers la maison de ses parents et accessoirement la sienne également.

* * *

La blonde se trouvait actuellement dans sa chambre dans son propre navire, elle regardait les étoiles à travers sa fenêtre et soupira. Depuis qu'ils avaient jeté l'ancre ce matin elle n'avait pas vu Ryam. Il semblait également d'après ce que l'homme lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et elle avait interdiction d'aller le voir.

Elle soupira réajustant ses couvertures avant de fermer les yeux et de tenter de s'endormir pendant quelques heures. Elle espérait secrètement le voir, si il comptait rester ici, elle voulait au moins voir une dernière fois son visage.

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine sur l'île que déjà, tout les soldats s'activaient pour préparer leur départ. Emilia était à l'arrière du navire les bras posés sur la rambarde en regardant devant elle.

Ryam lui, était chez lui, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit contrairement à Lefkó qui avait réussit à dormir. Le jeune homme avait passé sa nuit à visiter la maison et avait découvert que son père avait laissé quelques pièces d'armures noires. Sa mère avait elle laissé quelques livres magique, mais Ryam n'ayant aucune compétence en matière de magie il ne pouvait pas les utiliser.

Il avait également prit le temps de réparer le drapeau noir en lambeau pour lui redonner une seconde vie et avait prit aussi le temps de graver une aile sur une pièce d'armure qui lui servira de plastron. Il avait une idée en tête et il comptait bien la faire devenir réalité.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire. Il quitta la maison pour courir à travers la foret suivit de près par Lefkó dans les airs. Il traversa la ruelles comme une fusée et remarqua rapidement que l'Elefthería et le Drakon commençaient à partir, leur voiles étaient baissées.

Il soupira alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Au loin, il y avait une petite zone d'observation en dehors du village sur un morceau de crevasse.

Il s'élança à travers le village une seconde fois pour arriver sur la zone d'observation, il tenta de prendre de profonde inspiration pour reprendre son souffle.

Les deux navires passèrent alors devant lui, le Drakon était le premier et personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le suivant fut l'Elefthería, à l'avant du bateau il aperçut Ryn et Kalem qui discutaient mais les deux ne regardaient pas dans sa direction et donc, ils ne l'ont pas vu.

L'arrière du bateau passa rapidement et Ryam remarqua la princesse qui était sur la rambarde et regardait les vagues que le navire avait créées. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Lefkó qui s'était posé sur une branche non loin et abaissa son regard sur son écharpe blanche.

 _Désolé maman, je sais que c'est ton cadeau pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir sans rien lui donner surtout après la destiné que j'ai choisie de suivre._ Ryam releva son regard vers l'aigle et amena deux doigt à sa bouche pour siffler, l'oiseau s'envola alors que Ryam retira son écharpe pour le tendre à Lefkó. « Donne lui ça Lefkó vas-y vite ! »

L'aigle croassa en réponse en attrapant l'écharpe avec ses serres et s'envola rapidement vers le navire en croassant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ses tentatives ont finalement réussis à attirer l'attention de la blonde qui releva son regard pour voir l'aigle qui tenait une écharpe. Quand Lefkó passa au dessus d'elle, il lâcha l'objet avant de faire demi-tour pour se poser sur l'avant bras droit que lui offrait Ryam.

La blonde attrapa rapidement l'écharpe qu'elle identifia rapidement avant de lever son regard vers le jeune homme au loin, il ne souriait pas mais il lui avait donner l'écharpe qu'il portait tout le temps et cela en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Elle serra l'écharpe contre elle et jura silencieusement d'en prendre soin dès le moment où elle l'entoura autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage dedans respirant l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Ryam avait fait demi-tour et était dans sa maison, il regarda tout ce qu'il avait posé devant lui sur la table et soupira. Il enfila un pantalon marron ample à la place du noire qu'il avait et entoura sa taille d'une ceinture de la même couleur. Il prit le temps d'attacher chaque sacoche autour de la ceinture et enfila les différente pièces d'armures qu'il avait. Il commença par ses avant bras et attacha les lanières en cuir. Il fit de même avec les pièces d'armure autour de ses jambes et termina par le plastron qui lui arrivait au milieu du ventre, l'aile qui était gravé sur le côté droit se voyait bien.

Il continua en enfilant la cape noire de son père et attrapa le fourreau de Elpída qu'il attacha sur son côté gauche tandis qu'il attacha le fourreau d'une épée d'argent sur son côté droit. Il enfila une paire de gant blanc qui appartenait à sa mère et qui laissait passé ses doigts.

Il regarda autour de lui et attrapa la photo de sa famille qu'il plia pour la ranger dans une sacoche à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Il soupira alors qu'il prenait son sac dans lequel se trouvait quelques livres magiques au cas où il rencontrerait un mage qui accepterait de le suivre, ainsi que le drapeau qu'il avait réparé pendant la nuit.

Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui en la rangea avant de faire le tour de la maison et de se retrouver en face des tombes de ses parents. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla.

« Papa, maman, j'ai pris une décision. » commença le jeune homme alors qu'il tendait la main pour tenir la bague de sa mère qui pendait à son collier. « Je vais suivre le destin qui m'attends, j'ai haïs pendant quelque temps ce tatouage, je me demandais pourquoi il était sur moi et pas sur quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi je devais faire tout ça. Mais si l'Emblème m'a choisit je ferais en sorte d'en devenir digne. J'ai pris une décision, je ne resterais pas laxiste sur ce conflit, j'y participerais, mais pas de face. Je veux que tout l'honneur revienne à l'armée de Emilia et non à moi. Je frapperais dans l'ombre mais je ferais honneur à votre mémoire. Je suivrais mes rêves, je resterais digne et humain, je ferais en sorte d'aider les gens que je croiserais, je serais courageux mais je ne deviendrais pas quelqu'un qui oublie ses sentiments, je pleurerais quand j'en aurais besoin, je crierais quand il le faudra. Et surtout je ferais en sorte de survivre. Je n'ai pas la chance de me souvenir de vous deux mais je suis sûr que vous étiez des parents extraordinaire. Je créerais ma propre famille à partir des liens que j'aurais forgé. »

Ryam leva son regard vers le soleil qui se levait alors qu'une petite bourrasque de vent souleva sa cape et frappa doucement son visage. Il se releva et posa la main qui ne tenait pas son sac sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. Une douce chaleur émana de son tatouage avant que l'un des cercles qui entourait l'épée ne se colore en un jaune vif, mais le jeune homme ne le remarqua pas, il sentait seulement la chaleur que cela produisait.

« Papa, maman, je vous aime, je dois partir, à plus tard. »

Le jeune homme marcha tranquillement le petit village et aperçut au loin Grick qui portait une armure grise et avait un sac sur l'épaule. Une hache était accrochée à son dos et son sourire s'illumina quand il aperçut Ryam au loin.

« Grick, j'ai pris une décision, aujourd'hui je reprends la direction des Mercenaires du Vent, mais le nom vient de changer. À partir de maintenant nous sommes les Mercenaires du Renouveau. » affirma Ryam alors que Lefkó se posait sur son épaule de libre.

Grick ricana quand il regarda le jeune garçon devant lui, il essuya quelques larmes d'un revers de la main. _Il te ressemble tellement Rick, je suis sûr que tu aurais été l'homme le plus fier du monde si tu le voyais maintenant, ce n'est plus le garçon que j'ai rencontré hier, aujourd'hui il est devenu un homme._

* * *

 ** _Coucou les gens ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez le chapitre car moi je pense qu'il est devenu mon chapitre préféré pour l'instant, je trouve que c'est le chapitre le plus triste pour l'instant! En tout cas on arrive à la seconde partie de l'histoire. Emilia et Ryam vont chacun mener une guerre de leur côté même si ils resteront étroitement lié (je ne dis rien de plus!). Je pense écrire un chapitre sur deux, par exemple, le prochain portera sur Emilia, et le suivant sur Ryam, et celui d'après sur Emilia, ect. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Merci encore à ceux qui lisent l'histoire ça me touche profondément! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !_**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Berceuse

Demain serait enfin le jour où ils atteindraient Typhas, la ville portuaire de Valk. La plupart des soldats étaient concentrés sur leur mission. L'ambiance très détendue qu'ils avaient créée sur l'île Elya avait totalement disparu. Toute les discutions étaient tournées vers le fait qu'ils arriveraient bientôt sur le territoire ennemi afin de se diriger vers la capitale.

C'était tout du moins le plan, mais il était plus simple à expliquer qu'à exécuter. Krakren la capitale se trouvait tout à l'ouest du pays loin des côtes maritimes, impossible de s'y approcher avec leur navire même en contournant. De plus, depuis quelques années Valk a augmenté sa puissance militaire. Si bien qu'il pourrait aisément conquérir les territoires aux alentours avec un bon tacticien.

Le plan proposé par le roi Drytus était de suivre la route pour aller à l'ouest, éliminant leur adversaires au passage. Néanmoins, Emilia était septique devant ce plan, bien qu'elle face confiance à son père, elle avait peur des nombreuses pertes qu'ils allaient enduré et elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir une armée puissante une fois arrivé à la capitale, lieu où se trouve les plus puissants soldats pour protéger leurr roi : Aldur.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucun plan à proposer, bien qu'elle ait lu l'histoire du tacticien Daraen qui aurait gagné deux guerres sans une perte dans l'armée du prince avec qui il travaillait, il lui était difficile de croire qu'elle pourrait avoir le même résultat ici. Néanmoins, elle se persuada de se battre jusqu'à la fin pour son royaume.

Elle prit le temps de soupirer dans sa chambre, sa tête posée sur ses bras qui étaient sur sa table. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle manquait d'entraînement. Ses derniers combats en sont la preuve, elle a faillit mourir lors de la bataille sur la plaine la première fois, elle a été sauvé par la suite durant la seconde bataille par Ryam.

Bien que depuis qu'elle pouvait tenir une épée, elle avait été entraîné par son père et par Eric, elle était selon elle encore trop faible. Elle savait parfaitement que Ryn ne pouvait pas passer tout son temps à la protéger comme elle l'avait fait depuis toujours, et Ryam n'était plus là.

Elle enfouit son visage dans l'écharpe blanche qu'elle portait et sourit intérieurement. Il était encore là. Il lui avait donné son écharpe, un élément important de lui, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il ne s'est jamais séparé de sa précieuse écharpe pour une raison obscure que lui même ignorait quand elle lui avait demandé un soir la raison pour laquelle il l'avait toujours. Bien que, l'écharpe lui servait à cacher l'Emblème, elle avait sûrement une valeur sentimentale importante.

Elle se redressa et examina l'extérieur à travers sa fenêtre, plus ils s'approchaient de Valk, plus des nuages grisâtres apparaissaient dans le ciel annonçant rien de bon.

Elle se leva en attrapant Eiríni qu'elle attacha à sa hanche avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle arpenta son navire à la recherche de son amie aux cheveux écarlates. Et c'était à l'avant du navire qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Kalem, ils discutaient ensemble. La paire semblait assez nerveuse depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'île, que se soit à cause du fait que Ryam ne soit plus là, ou du fait qu'ils se rapprochaient de Valk, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les préoccupaient.

« Ryn, Kalem ! » appela la blonde en s'approchant le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut l'homme qui se retourna en premier pour faire un signe à la princesse alors qu'elle s'approchait. En repérant l'écharpe blanche autour de son cou, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler diablement. Quand il avait apprit que son meilleur ami aux cheveux noirs avait donné son écharpe, il avait harcelé la princesse de question sur la raison et avait soupçonné une relation entre les deux bien que Emilia avait démenti sur ce sujet avec néanmoins une rougeur qui trahissait ses paroles.

« Que pouvons nous faire pour vous aider princesse ? » demanda avec sérieux Ryn.

Emilia posa sa main sur la poignée de son arme sacré en affichant un petit sourire. « Je voudrais amélioré ma technique à l'épée. J'aurais besoin de compagnon pour un match d'entraînement. »

Ryn et Kalem se regardèrent avec incrédulité avant de croiser les bras en même temps et de sourire.

« Ce serait un honneur de vous servir d'adversaire princesse. »

« C'est également avec plaisir que j'accepte Emilia. »

Le trio partirent alors en quête d'armes en bois qu'ils trouvèrent au sous-sol. En remontant sur le pont du bateau ce fut une petite dispute que Emilia assista entre Kalem et Ryn qui cherchaient à savoir lequel des deux allaient commencer. Au final, ce fut Ryn qui gagna ce « combat » pendant que Kalem alla s'asseoir sur une rambarde du navire en faisant la moue.

Les deux femmes se positionnèrent à une bonne distance entre elle et Emilia pointa son arme devant elle en tenant fermement la poignée avec ses deux mains. Elle souffla pour garder son calme et eu l'idée d'imiter la position que Ryam exécutait parfois. Elle recula son pied droit d'une petite distance et fléchit légèrement les bras.

Sur le champ de bataille, elle se battait sur le dos de son cheval, on la considérait comme un Paladin. Plusieurs soldats avaient pensés qu'elle aurait préférait ce battre à terre comme le laissait entendre ses quelques duels mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était devenue Paladin, tout le contraire de son père qui était un Grand Lord ou de sa mère qui était Sage.

Ryn tenait fermement sa lance en bois devant elle et quand Kalem donna le signal pour commencer, elle fit le premier pas en s'élançant contre sa princesse, tentant d'abaisser son arme vers elle. Emilia, en voyant le coup arriver se tourna sur un côté et lança un coup horizontal que Ryn arrêta ayant eu le temps de ramener sa lance pour protéger sa poitrine.

La vassale recula de quelque pas pour afficher un sourire, elle ramena sa lance à ses côtés. « Ce n'est pas vraiment votre technique à l'épée habituelle Princesse. Du moins, vous n'avez pas prit la même position qu'à votre habitude. »

« C'est exact Ryn. Je voulais essayer la position de Ryam, mais il semble qu'elle ne soit pas la meilleur pour moi. » répondit la princesse alors qu'elle prenait ses appuis auxquelles elle avait été entraînés.

« Ryam préfère utiliser son agilité et sa vitesse en sacrifiant sa force brute. Il disait toujours qu'il pourrait faire les mêmes dégât avec sa vitesse que quelqu'un avec sa force. » expliqua Kalem en croisant les bras.

« Emilia tu es là ? » appela une voix féminine qui s'approchait du trio.

C'était Sulia, la mère de Emilia, qui avait choisit de faire le reste du voyage sur le même navire que celui de sa fille. Elle portait une robe blanche avec des reflets bleutés avec autour des épaules une longue cape en laine couleur crème. C'était la tenue personnalisé de Sage de sa mère. Qui sous ses allures de douce mère aimante et reine respectueuse se cachait une mage devenue experte dans la magie de foudre et utilisait le bâton avec adresse.

Emilia redoutait sa mère, tout du moins sa magie de foudre, quand elle était jeune, sa mère avait prit l'habitude de lui lancer de très faible petits éclairs qui ne faisaient que chatouiller. Elle considérait cela comme une punition car l'endurance incroyable de sa mère lui permettait de jouer avec sa fille pendant des heures.

C'est également elle qui dirige tout les mages de leur faible armée qui est composé d'environ cinq milles soldats. Une armée assez faible pour un pays comme Ashta qui a perdu la presque totalité de leurs soldats dans des tentatives ratées de récupération de la région Ouest par des moyens plus « humains » au départ.

Sulia, n'a pas que la magie où le contrôle des mages comme avantage, elle a également un grand esprit très critique et aide souvent son mari dans l'élaboration de certaines tactiques militaire.

C'est pour l'ensemble de ces raisons qu'elle était aimée de son peuple et de l'armée mais plus encore de sa fille. Emilia n'a pas hérité du talent magique de sa mère, et elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement plus intelligente que les autres. C'était souvent la cause de certains de ses malheurs quand elle était plus jeune, mais sa mère lui avait toujours rassuré que peu importe si elle n'a pas hérité de son talent magique ou même de son esprit elle continuerait de l'aimée pour toujours.

« Mère, tu me cherchais? » demanda Emilia alors qu'elle se retournait vers sa mère qui semblait heureuse de l'avoir enfin trouvé.

« Oui je te cherchais ! Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi ! Avec notre départ de Ashta, la bataille pour Altria nous n'avons pas eu de temps mère-fille depuis trop longtemps ! » expliqua sa mère alors qu'elle se rapprochait, elle remarqua aussitôt les armes en bois que le trio tenait et afficha une mine attristé. « Oh je suis désolé chérie, j'ai interrompu votre entraînement ? Mes sincères excuses je repasserais plus tard ! »

Alors que Sulia commençait à faire demi-tour, Emilia jeta un coup d'oeil au couple près d'elle, ils lui firent tout deux un signe positif de la tête suivit d'un doux sourire. La blonde les remercia silencieusement en s'approchant de sa mère attrapant son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Mère attends, je serais plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi ! » affirma la blonde avec un tendre sourire alors que le visage de sa mère s'illumina en réponse.

« Je suis si heureuse ! » répondit la femme aux cheveux blancs en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Elle s'arrêta avant de sortir de l'étreinte avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Que ce passe t-il mère ? » demanda Emilia inquiète du froncement de sourcils de sa mère.

La reine afficha un doux sourire alors qu'elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure couleur or de sa fille, un petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres en même temps.

« Je viens de réaliser que tu fais maintenant ma taille. Tu n'es plus un petit bébé qui tenait dans mes bras et que je pouvais transporter pendant des heures dans le château sans m'épuiser. Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme. »

Emilia remarqua le ton mélancolique dans la voix de sa mère et afficha un doux sourire avant d'étreindre sa mère sans prévenir. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri mais ne refusa pas l'action et entoura le dos de sa fille avec ses bras.

« J'ai peur de vieillir mère. » chuchota doucement la blonde dans le cou de sa mère.

Remarquant que la discutions commençait à devenir privée, le couple préféra partir de l'avant du navire pour leur laisser leur moment mère-fille qu'elles attendaient depuis longtemps. La reine les remercia d'un signe de tête et commença à caresser doucement le dos de sa fille dans des mouvements circulaires.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ma chérie ? Vieillir te permet de voir de nouvelle chose. »

La blonde resserra son emprise sur sa mère avant de répondre. « Je suis heureuse de découvrir de nouvelle chose, vieillir me permet d'explorer le monde qui m'entoure mais ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai peur.. »

« Dit moi ce qui te tracasse ma chérie, depuis le jour où Ryam s'est enfuis de la réunion tu es différente, tu sembles plus triste. »

« Mère, père a dû te parler de la grande valeur que Ryam a pas vrai ? » demanda la blonde en murmurant

« Oui il l'a fait, il m'a dit qu'il possédait l'Emblème et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait choisit de le faire rester à l'arrière. » répondit Sulia en murmurant comme le faisait la blonde pour empêcher que leur discutions ne soit plus privée.

« À mes yeux, il est plus que le porteur de l'Emblème ou mon vassal. Il- » commença la blonde avant de s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase cherchant les bons mots.

Voyant la détresse de sa fille à ne pas trouver les mots qu'elle cherchait elle passa calmement sa main dans la chevelure de sa fille dans un effort de la détendre.

« Cela a t-il un rapport avec son écharpe que tu portes depuis que nous avons quitté l'île ? »

Le mouvement positif de la tête de la blonde confirma les pensées que sa mère avaient depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle avait clairement remarqué le comportement de sa fille à l'égard de Ryam et inversement. Elle n'était pas dupe et savait très bien que les deux entretenaient une relation plus forte que simplement celle de Maître à Vassal.

« Dit moi si je me trompe Emilia, mais tu es amoureuse de lui pas vrai ? » demanda la mère avec un tendre sourire que sa fille ne pouvait pas voir, et le fait que la blonde se raidisse dans son étreinte confirmait ses pensées.

« Tu-tu l'avais remarqué ? » demanda la blonde en reculant de l'emprise de sa mère.

« Depuis quelques temps oui, vous sembliez très proche de jours en jours, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que votre relation éclate au grand jour. » répondit sa mère avant d'abaisser son regard sur le sol. « Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il avait choisit de quitter sa fonction de vassal pour rester vivre sur l'île. »

« Ne le blâme pas pour ce choix mère, c'est de ma faute, j'ai brisé sa confiance, je n'ai pas cherché à convaincre père de le laisser sur la première ligne. C'est lui qui m'a offert son écharpe quand nous avons quitté l'île, je ne suis pas encore sûre de la raison de ce geste mais je sais que c'est important. Alors mère je te supplie, ne le blâme pas. » plaida sa fille en enfouissant son visage dans l'écharpe blanche qui dégageait une douce chaleur réconfortante.

« La veille de la bataille de la plaine, il m'a juré qu'il prendrait soin de toi et qu'il était prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu pour te protéger. » commença sa mère en levant son regard vers le ciel pendant que sa fille leva brusquement la tête surprise par la révélation. « Quand il m'a dit ça, un grand sentiment de soulagement m'a envahi, j'étais soulagé de savoir que tu serais en sécurité. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'il n'est plus là à tes côtés, je ne peux m'empêcher de devenir anxieuse à l'idée de te voir blessée. »

« Mère ! Je ne suis pas seule ! Il y a Ryn et Kalem qui me protège ! Sans compter Eric qui a toujours un œil sur moi ! Et il ne faut pas oublier tout nos soldats qui ont juré protection envers la famille royale ! » rassura la blonde du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

La mère gloussa légèrement et entoura sa fille d'une autre étreinte aimante caressant de manière régulière les cheveux de sa fille. « Ryam n'est pas la seule chose qui te tracasse pas vrai ? Cela n'explique pas la raison de pourquoi tu as peur de vieillir. »

La blonde laissa écharper un sanglot en se tenant désespérément à sa mère, elle enfouit profondément son visage dans l'épaule de sa mère avant de commencer à parler. « J'ai peur de vieillir car vous allez vieillir aussi.. » commença la blonde.

Sulia resserra son emprise commençant déjà à voir où sa fille voulait en venir elle lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille dans un effort de la calmer mais ses efforts étaient vain.

« Je vous aime tellement père et toi, je ne veux pas vous perdre.. J'ai peur de la mort mère.. J'ai peur que vous mouriez.. Je vous aime tellement que je peux pas imaginer un futur sans vous.. » sanglota la blonde dans les bras réconfortant de sa mère qui tentait de rester forte pour faire bonne impression.

« N'ai pas peur ma chérie, je ne sais pas ce que le futur nous réserve mais nous ferrons tout pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Je ne peux accepter un futur dans lequel tu ne serais pas en sécurité. » rassura sa mère.

Sa fille sanglota en réponse et resserra son emprise. « Peut-on rester un peu plus longtemps comme ça Mère ? Je sais que vous vouliez que nous passions plus de temps mais je me sens si bien dans tes bras.. »

Sulia gloussa et s'assit sur le sol du navire pendant que sa fille suivit son mouvement pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère lui permettant de l'entourer entièrement de ses bras. Emilia poussa un soupir de satisfaction quand elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère qui se mit à chantonner l'air qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

* * *

 _« Maman ! Papa ! » cria une petite fille blonde en courant à travers le long couloir pour ouvrir brusquement la grande porte en bois de la porte de ses parents._

 _Ces deux derniers, ce levèrent sursaut tout les deux dans leur tenue de nuit : une robe blanche légère à bretelle pour Sulia et un t-shirt noirs avec un short blanc pour Drytus qui avait ses cheveux courts en bataille loin de la coupe qu'il avait habituellement._

 _« Que se passe t-il ma chérie ? » demanda Sulia avec amour alors qu'elle sortait ses jambes de son lit permettant à la petite fille blonde de se précipiter pour entourer ses membres inférieur de ses petits bras._

 _« J'ai fais un gros cauchemar ! Il y avait un grand dragon noir qui hurlait partout et pleins de gens pleuraient ! » sanglota la petite fille alors que sa mère la soulevait pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. « Je regardais partout partout autour de moi et vous n'étiez pas là ! Le dragon il me faisait peur il disait que j'étais une méchante fille et que je devais être punie ! »_

 _« Un dragon noir ? » répéta Drytus en fronçant les sourcils, sa femme lui jeta un regard et les deux adultes acquiescèrent en même temps._

 _Sulia reporta son attention sur sa fille qui ne trouvait pas la force d'arrêter de pleurer. « Ma chérie, tu veux dormir avec nous ? Si nous sommes à tes côtés, aucun cauchemar ne viendra perturber ton sommeil. » rassura la femme avec un doux sourire auquel sa fille acquiesça vivement._

 _Elle déposa l'enfant au milieu du lit et remonta les couvertures sur leur corps. La fille s'approcha aussitôt de la poitrine de sa mère pour s'accrocher à elle les yeux larmoyants. Drytus en profita pour s'approcher des deux femmes de sa vies et les entoura avec un bras pour les rapprocher de lui de tel sorte que sa propre tête puisse toucher celle de sa femme pendant que sa fille était entre eux._

 _Sulia se mit à chantonner une douce mélodie d'une berceuse que sa propre famille se transmettait de génération en géné petite fille enfouis rapidement son pouce dans sa bouche alors qu'elle tenait avec son autre main la tunique à sa mère, bercé par la douce mélodie et de sa mère et la douce caresse de son père sur son dos, les yeux de l'enfant se mirent à clignoter avant de se fermer complètement ne laissant qu'une douce respiration régulière._

* * *

La reine arrêta sa berceuse quand elle remarqua que sa fille s'était endormie dans ses bras comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était jeune. Elle sourit à la vision et caressa doucement l'une des joues de Emilia profitant simplement de la vue de son visage détendu.

Elle se leva doucement prenant soin de porter sa fille comme une princesse et entreprit la route en direction de la chambre de sa fille.

* * *

« Hey Chris ! » appela joyeusement Kalem en s'approchant de son ami mage qui était assis contre une caisse sur le pont du bateau, un livre dans les mains.

L'homme soupira en levant ses yeux de son occupation et fixa le chevalier dragon devant lui sans lui donner un sourire.

« Que veux-tu Kalem, je suis occupé à lire comme tu peux le voir. » soupira le mage

L'homme aux cheveux écarlate ricana avant de s'asseoir devant son ami mage. « Je me disais que tu semblais un peu distant ces derniers temps, tu passes de moins en moins de temps avec moi ou Erika, il y a eu un problème récemment ? »

Chris soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se fermer son livre et de se lever sous le regard incrédule de son ami chevalier dragon.

« Pas vraiment, nous arriverons bientôt à Typhas donc en territoire ennemi, il me semblait normal que je commence à me concentrer sur notre prochaine mission. » répondit avec désinvolture le mage en se retournant pour s'éloigner.

« Oui je comprends ton résonnement, mais ce n'est pas le même comportement que tu as l'habitude de faire avant nos anciennes batailles. » ajouta Kalem pendant que Chris s'arrêtait pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu sembles un peu sur les nerfs depuis que nous avons quitté l'île Elya. »

Chris soupira alors qu'il resserra sa prise sur son livre. « Comment ne pas être sur les nerfs quand l'Emblème ne fais pas ce que prévoyais ! » ce n'était qu'un murmure et Kalem n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il avait correctement entendu ce que le mage avait dit.

Chris s'éloigna sans rien ajouter de plus laissant son ami dans l'incompréhension de son comportement.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'était passé normalement, bien que la plupart des soldats semblaient un peu plus tendu au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Et ce n'était pas pour arranger les choses que l'un deux cria qu'il voyait Typhas pendant la nuit.

Le port était immense, bien plus grand que Altria en tout cas. De nombreux navires de guerre de Valk s'y trouvaient, bien que les plus nombreux étaient des navires de commerce. Pourtant bien qu'aucun des navires de Valk ne semblaient être prêt à partir pour les affronter, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'amarrer à la capitale et se faire attaquer par une armée.

Drytus avait donc envoyé un message à sa femme et à sa fille pour leur dire qu'ils allaient amarrer plus loin à l'est en longeant la côté. Il ne fallut que quelques heures de navigation pour trouver une zone déserté où ils pouvaient amarrer.

Ce fut alors l'endroit où les deux navires avaient jetés l'encre en pleins milieu de la nuit. Il était à quelques heures de Typhas et étaient à peu près sûr que quand le soleil se lèvera que l'armée de Valk finira par remarquer qu'ils étaient arrivés car il était assez compliqué de cacher deux navires de guerre.

De plus, d'après l'étude du pays qu'ils avaient fait à partir d'une carte, il savait que plus au Nord se trouvait une forteresse sous la direction d'un capitaine de guerre. La forteresse était un peu en hauteur et avait une vision clair de la ville portuaire à des kilomètres plus loin.

Leur seule chance d'attaque était la foret sur se trouvait devant l'endroit où ils avaient amarré et qui s'étendait jusqu'au côté droit de la forteresse, bien que cette dernière ne leur offrait pas sa protection jusqu'à la forteresse, ils devraient sûrement affronter l'armée à un moment. Pourtant, ils avaient décidé que cette foret serait le lieu où ils allaient poser leur campement.

Tout le monde était très tendu à l'idée de dormir à une dizaine de minute de route à cheval de leur ennemis pourtant le campement avait été posé avec une règle très clair : aucun feu de camp. Cette règle avait été donnée par Sulia afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

Le roi Drytus avait rapidement organiser une réunion de guerre, tout les soldats étaient rassemblés en rang près à entendre les ordres qui avaient un peu modifié comparé à celles donné sur la navire il y a quelques jours.

« Mes chers compagnons ! » commença le roi en élevant la voix. « Je sais que l'adrénaline commence à monter en vous mais patience ! Nous sommes à quelques heures de la forteresse, et à quelques heures de notre première bataille sur le territoire ennemi ! Gardez votre sang froid ! »

Les soldats se mirent à discuter entre eux pour s'encourager, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Sulia s'avançait pour se retrouver aux côtés de son mari, elle tenait dans ses mains de nombreux parchemins qui représentait la zone.

« La stratégie a un peu changée, écoutez bien ! » commença la reine pendant qu'un long silence s'installa. « La première ligne sera composé d'Emilia qui dirigera nos cavaliers. Elle sera soutenue par Drytus et nos chevaliers et nos épéistes. Eric les suivra tout les deux accompagné de son unité. Derrière eux, en seconde ligne, je veux que tout les mages sachant utiliser la magie de vent et de feu viennent avec moi ainsi que les Archers. Resteront ici uniquement nos Sœurs et nos Prêtres ainsi que les soldats qui ont été assignés à leur protection. »

Quelques murmures se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que Kalem lèvent la main parmi les soldats. Sulia lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'il pose sa question.

« Ma reine, que doivent faire les Chevaliers Wyvernes et les Chevaliers Pégases ? » demanda l'homme auxquelles Sulia adressa un sourire.

« Une très bonne question à laquelle je vais répondre immédiatement. Si je ne vous ai pas donné vos positions c'est pour une très bonne raison. J'ai pensé à un plan pour passer aux travers des murs de la forteresse. » commença la reine alors qu'elle pointa un tonneau à ses côtés. « Dans ce tonneau il y a de la poudre à canon. Mon plan est simple, les Chevaliers Wyvernes vont porter ces tonneaux avec eux pour les déposer aux pieds du mur qui sera en face de nous. Scarlet étant la seule Dragonne de notre armée, elle devra cracher son feu sur les tonneaux pour les faire exploser. »

« Afin de créer une brèche dans le mur pour nous permettre d'entrer.. » murmura Kalem en écarquillant les yeux quand il commença à comprendre le plan.

« Exactement » affirma la reine alors qu'un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. « Les Chevaliers Pégases auront avec eux de plus petits tonneaux contenant eux non pas de la poudre à canon, mais une substance qui une fois brûlée créer une épaisse fumée noire non toxique mais qui réduit la vue. Les Chevaliers Pégases devront quand j'en donnerais l'ordre s'envoler en direction des hommes qui défendront depuis les hauteurs et jeter leur tonneaux, les mages de feu lanceront un sort et cela va créer de la fumée. C'est uniquement à se moment là que les Chevaliers Wyvernes passeront à l'action. Pendant ce temps là, vous resterez cacher dans la foret jusqu'à ce que vous recevez l'ordre. » expliqua la femme

« L'opération commencera aux premières lueurs du jour, donc pendant ce temps là, reposez vous, ou si vous ne pouvez pas dormir, préparer vous. Sur ce, quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda le Roi

« Oui j'ai quelque chose à ajouter ! » affirma la princesse en dégainant son arme sainte qu'elle leva en direction du ciel. « Je ne veux qu'aucun de vous meurt durant cette bataille ! Si l'un d'entre vous est blessé, assurez vous de l'emmener au campement pour qu'il se fasse soigner. Nous devons gagner cette bataille ! Pour nos terres et nos foyers ! »

Le roi afficha un doux sourire et dégaina son épée à son tour pendant que sa femme levait son poing en l'air en même temps que lui.

« **Pour nos terres et nos foyers !** » hurlèrent l'ensemble des soldats avec leur roi et leur reine en même temps.

* * *

 **Et voici pour le premier chapitre de la route de Emilia, il était un peu court je l'accorde mais le prochain de sa route (donc le 10 ème chapitre si vous avez bien suivit sera plus long) Merci pour ta review Zergath ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu continues de lire, je suis très ému par ça. Nous entrons dans la partie la plus intéressante selon moi, après tout, nous allons suivre la quête de Emilia de terminer cette guerre directement et celle de Ryam. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus car le souhait de Ryam sera évoqué dans le chapitre suivant qui lui est consacré. L'alternance de chapitre va durer quelque temps mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne va pas durer une éternité non plus. Sur ce, je remercie toute les personnes qui prennent le temps de suivre cette histoire. Pour tout vous dire, quand j'ai eu l'idée de créer un tout nouveau scénario dans la saga Fire Emblem, j'avais assez peur des incohérences que cela pour engendré, surtout que j'ai imaginé l'histoire d donc j'ai dû imaginer des persos également ainsi que leur histoires et leur caractère. En tout cas, voir que vous continuez à suivre mon histoire me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et je vous remercie énormément pour ça ! Sur ce à bientôt pour la suite.**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Ghaïs

« Et c'est la dernière caisse ! » s'exclama Grick en posant une caisse sur un côté de la pièce. Il essuya son front d'un revers de la main avant de prendre les escaliers et d'arriver sur le pont supérieur.

Le ciel était dégagé et offrait un magnifique bleu azure avec un vent plutôt calme. Lefkó volait tranquillement en suivant le navire. En effet, dès lors que Ryam avait annoncé à Grick qu'il voulait créer les Mercenaires du Renouveau, Grick n'a pas réfléchis une seconde de plus et a choisi de le suivre. Ils ont tout les deux embarqués dans l'unique navire qui se trouvait sur l'île.

Le navire n'est pas un navire de guerre, il n'y avait aucun canons ou système de défense contre de potentiels attaquants. Il était beaucoup moins massif que l'Elefthería ou le Drakon. Il n'y avait qu'un sous sol qui était séparé en plusieurs salles. Celle du fond servait de rangements pour les vivres et les quelques armes et armures que les villageois leur avaient donné pour le voyage.

Une salle servaient de réfectoire dans laquelle se trouvait une petite cuisine avec une table rectangulaire ou plusieurs chaises se trouvaient autour.

Il restait deux autres pièces, dans celle de droite à l'entrée, se trouvait les chambres des hommes, il y avait des lits superposés à place unique. Une armoire pour le rangement se trouvait au fond de la pièce. La pièce à gauche à l'entrée était la chambre pour les femmes, et était exactement identique.

Le bateau comptait un poste de guet qui au sommet, flottait avec joie le drapeau noire qui arborait une aile blanche. Le vielle homme abaissa son regard sur le garçon qui se trouvait derrière la barre de commande et qui fixait avec attention l'horizon.

« Grick, on est à combien de jours de Amatia ? » demanda Ryam en criant à travers le navire.

Le vieux soldat s'avança pour arriver à ses côtés avant de regarder à son tour l'horizon. Il croisa les bras pour fermer les yeux.

« Mhh, nous sommes à trois ou quatre jours je pense. » répondit Grick avec incertitude.

Ryam resta silencieux avant de finir par soupirer. « Je vois, j'espère que nous trouverons des compagnons là-bas.. »

« Amatia est connu sa politique du plus fort, il y a souvent des tournois là-bas. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons des compagnons digne de ce nom qui accepteront de nous suivre. »

Le bretteur ricana avant de tendre ses bras en l'air, laissant écharper un petit soupir de satisfaction avant de les laisser pendre à ses côtés.

« Ryam j'ai une recommandation à te faire. »

L'homme en question tourna sa tête vers lui l'incitant à continuer.

« Je te conseil d'utiliser un autre nom quand nous serons en présence d'inconnu. Après tout, si les Mercenaires du Renouveau se font un nom il serait préférable de cacher ta véritable identité. Après tout, si le nom de Ryam se faisait entendre, nos plans tomberaient à l'eau. » expliqua Grick

« Je comprends, ça me rappelle l'histoire du tacticien d'Ylisse dans laquelle la fille du célèbre Chrom, Lucina est venu du futur et avait caché son identité derrière le nom de Marth le Roi-Héros. » rigola le bretteur

« Oh je me souviens de cette histoire, mes parents me l'a lisait quand j'étais jeune. Je me souviens également que Rick et Ayra te l'a racontait également quand tu étais jeune. » raconta Grick en regardant le ciel d'un air mélancolique

Ryam acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'il prenait la barre dans ses mains et levait la tête vers le ciel bleuté.

« Grick, tu peux me parler d'eux un peu plus ? Comment étaient-ils avec moi ? »

Le combattant se mit à rire avant s'éloigner pour s'asseoir sur une rambarde en croisant les bras. Il ferma les yeux avant de soupirer. « Rick était très heureux et voulait toujours t'apprendre de nouvelle chose, il voulait t'enseigner sa technique d'escrime double mais Ayra était très protectrice envers toi. »

* * *

 _« Alors Ryam ça te dit que papa t'apprennes à te servir d'une épée ? » demanda Rick en s'agenouillant au niveau de son fils de cinq ans._

 _Le petit garçon acquiesça vivement, les yeux brillants alors qu'il attrapait la main protectrice de son père. Le duo père-fils se mit alors à traverser tout le navire, il y avait quelques membres des mercenaires qui se sont mis à faire de petits gestes de bonjour au petit garçon._

 _« Tu retentes ta chance Rick ? » ricana Grick alors qu'il portait une lourde caisse qu'il posa pour frotter ses mains enlevant le peu de poussière qui s'y trouvait._

 _« De quoi tu parles, je vais juste enseigner à mon fils comment se servir d'une arme ! » répliqua le leader en lançant un regard amusé en direction de son meilleur ami qui s'était assis sur la caisse qu'il avait posé._

 _Le leader des Mercenaires du vent s'approcha d'une caisse et l'ouvrit, il se mit à examiner plusieurs épées en bois qui s'y trouvait avant d'en sentir deux de tailles convenable. Ryam s'était approché et regardait à l'intérieur de la caisse avec intérêt._

 _« Prends celle-ci Ryam, cela devrait être la bonne taille pour toi. » conseilla son père ne lui tendant une petite épée en bois que son fils s'empressa d'attraper pour la remuer partout autour de lui._

 _« Papa j'ai une épée ! » s'écria l'enfant en tentant de reproduire des gestes qu'il avait vu auprès des autres membres des Mercenaires._

 _« Oh ! » s'écria son père faisant semblant d'être impressionné. « Tu es tellement fort Ryam ! Je suis fort que tu pourras me vaincre ! »_

 _« Regarde papa ! » s'écria Ryam alors qu'il tenta de reproduire les gestes de son père qu'il avait observer quelques heures auparavant quand il s'entraînait._

 _Les gestes étaient vraiment brouillon mais le petit garçon croyait dur comme fer qu'il venait de faire l'un des coups les plus incroyable du monde. Un grand groupe de Mercenaires se sont réunis au loin et ils se sont mit à l'applaudir pour sa performance._

 _Pourtant, toute bonne chose à une fin, et la personne qui mettra fin à cela était la mère de Ryam et la femme de Rick. Grick tourna la tête vers l'autre bout du navire lorsqu'il se mit à ressentir une forte chaleur provenant de là-bas, il ne fut pas surpris de voir arriver une chevelure brune avec des yeux bleu reflétant une froideur qui tuerait n'importe qui._

 _Elle s'approcha à une vitesse incroyable tandis que les membres des Mercenaires qui s'étaient regroupés se sont écartés pour la laisser passer, elle était après tout la deuxième leader de leur groupe._

 _« Rick ! » cria la femme alors qu'elle tendit sa main droite devant elle dans laquelle une boule de feu en sortit._

 _Rick qui avait vu sa femme arriver posa une main sur la poignée de Elpída, quand la boule de feu commença à s'approcher dangereusement de lui et de son fils, il dégaina son arme tranchant la magie sans effort laissant seulement quelques petites particules rougeâtre se dispersaient dans l'air. Il ramena son épée à ses côtés tandis que de petits éclairs crépitaient autour de la lame._

 _« Rick, combien de fois dois-je te dire qu'il est encore trop jeune pour apprendre à ce servir d'une épée ! » cria sa femme après lui en posant ses mains sur ses hanches voulant se faire paraître plus sévère._

 _Rick se mit à rigoler avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs, il rangea son arme dans son fourreau avant de croiser les bras._

 _« J'avais son age quand j'ai commencé à apprendre à me servir d'une épée. »_

 _« Maman ! » s'écria Ryam qui lâcha son épée en bois pour s'élancer dans les bras de sa mère qui s'était agenouiller pour le recevoir._

 _« Mon pauvre bébé, papa est irresponsable, ne t'inquiètes pas maman est là. » rassura la mère qui serra son fils qui rigolait dans ses bras. Elle remarqua le rire de son mari et sourit intérieurement en tendant une main dans sa direction. « Vent ! »_

 _Une bourrasque propulsa le père contre la rambarde derrière lui et le fort mouvement des vagues fit tanguer le bateau laissant une vague passer par dessus la rambarde pour engloutir le leader sous les rires de tout le monde._

 _L'homme se releva complètement trempé et écarta les cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux, quand il remarqua que son fils et sa femme se moquaient de lui il ne pu s'empêcher de rire avec le reste de ses amis._

* * *

« Je vois, j'aurais aimé me souvenirs de tout ces moments. » soupira Ryam

« Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient été fier de voir ce que tu es maintenant, poursuit la route que tu t'es tracée toi-même. » ajouta le combattant avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de laisser le jeune homme seul dans ses pensées.

Le reste du voyage s'était bien passé, ils avaient eu le vent de leur côté et ils ont pu atteindre Ghaïs la ville portuaire mais également capitale de Amatia en deux jours seulement. La ville était immense, bien plus grande que Ashta, de nombreux navires étaient au port mais aucun arboraient le drapeau de Valk, la plupart étaient des navires de commerces avait affirmé Grick.

Le duo avait entreprit de visiter la ville pour prendre leur marque. Pour cacher l'emblème Ryam avait choisit d'entourer son coup avec des bandages le temps de trouver quelque chose de plus adapté.

« Grick, qui gouverne ce pays ? » demanda Ryam pendant qu'ils marchaient à travers une longue rue qui étaient bondées de magasins en tout genre.

« Amatia n'est pas une nation royale, il n'y a donc aucun roi, ni dictateur. La personne qui gère le pays est élu à travers des batailles. Tout les quatre ans, un grand tournois a lieu pour choisir leur nouveau dirigeant, celui qui dirige à le droit de participer pour défendre sa place. Actuellement, c'est une femme qui dirige depuis deux ans, elle se nomme Olga. » expliqua Grick

« Je vois, c'est un pays qui se soucis peu de genre et des origines des prétendants au trône du pays. » conclut le bretteur

« Exactement, tout le monde peut diriger le pays, il faut juste être majeur, s'inscrire au tournois et gagner. La plupart des participants ont tout de même des notions de base en politique, sinon je ne donne pas chère du pays. » se moqua le vielle homme avant de croiser les bras. « Olga a eu dans les mains un pays brisé par le doute, entrer ou non dans la guerre qui oppose Ashta et Valk. Au final, elle a refusé d'entrer dans le combat pour protéger les habitants du pays, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'elle accepte tout commerce entre les pays. »

« Un échange de bon sens, si Ashta et Valk ne l'attaque pas, elle leur fournira tout ce dont ils ont besoin. »

« Exactement, diriger un pays n'est pas simple. Amatia est une grande nation qui souffre de la pauvreté et de la famine par endroit. Olga fait du bon travail pour l'instant mais elle doit encore tenir trois longues années. »

Ryam acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'il inspectait les environs. Leur objectifs premier était de recruter des membres, mais c'était plus simple à dire qu'à faire car ils avaient des critères assez précis. Ils voulaient tout d'abord que cette personne soit quelqu'un de bon, ensuite, ils voulaient que cette personne accepte de elle même de les rejoindre, ils ne voulaient obliger personne à les rejoindre dans leur quête qui s'annonçaient dangereuse.

La tâche allait s'annoncer être compliqué, pour facilité les choses, Grick avait proposé de se disperser pour observer si quelqu'un sortait du lot dans cette immense ville. Le combattant était alors partie sur la gauche à travers les quartiers festifs pendant que le bretteur s'occupait de la droite sur des quartiers consacré aux tournois.

Il y avait même un grand stade au centre de la ville. Prit par un élan de curiosité, le jeune homme s'approcha et remarqua assez facilement le monde qui s'accumulait autour d'une table d'inscription. Une affiche attira son attention sur un mur, il semblerait qu'un tournois duo avait été créé et qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour d'inscriptions. Le tournois se déroulerait demain pendant toute la journée. La récompense était une forte somme d'argent.

Ryam abaissa la capuche de sa cape sur son visage à cause du trop grand nombre de personne dans la zone. Il ne savait pas vraiment si son peu de temps passer dans l'armée d'Ashta avait suffit à le faire connaître mais dans le doute il préféra cacher son visage.

Repérant un bar non loin du stade il s'y aventura pour s'asseoir à une table, le jeune bretteur fixa avec intérêt la file d'attente qui s'était créée pour les inscriptions.

« Monsieur vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » demanda une jeune femme à côté de lui

« Un alcool de la ville. » répondit simplement Ryam en ramenant son attention sur les hommes et les femmes qui attendaient de s'inscrire.

Durant plusieurs dizaine de minutes, les participants défilèrent mais aucun ne sortait du lot pour Ryam. Il soupira et déposa son regard sur le verre d'alcool devant ses yeux, la serveuse avait du le poser sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« QUOI IL FAUT FORMER UN DUO POUR S'INSCRIRE ? » hurla un homme

Ryam tourna son regard vers l'homme qui venait littéralement de hurler, il était sûr que même Grick peut importe où il était l'avait entendu. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux couleur chocolat. Il portait une cicatrice horizontale sur son front et Ryam semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Il avait un bouclier sur son bras gauche et se frappait la tête contre ce dernier en chuchotant des mots qu'il était le seul à entendre.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et se détourna pour disparaître à travers les ruelles sous les chuchotements incrédules des villageois. Ryam avait juré apercevoir une once de tristesse et de peur dans les yeux de l'homme.

Le bretteur se leva en déposant quelques pièces sur sa table avant de poursuivre l'homme qui avait hurler. Pour une raison inconnue, cet homme lui semblait être le candidat parfait.

En une dizaine de minute il réussit à apercevoir l'homme au bout d'une ruelle adosser à un mur les bras croisés et la tête inclinée vers le bas.

« Tu es l'homme qui a hurlé tout à l'heure pas vrai ? » demanda Ryam en s'approchant mais gardant néanmoins une main sur la poignée de l'armée de son père mort.

L'homme releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. « Oui c'est bien moi, que veux-tu ? »

L'homme avait commencé à prendre la poignée de son épée d'argent dans ses mains et semblait se tendre immédiatement.

« Rien de mal en tout cas tu peux me croire. » rassura le bretteur avec un soupçon de rire dans sa voix

« Rien de mal ? Difficile à croire venant d'un homme qui cache son visage derrière un manteau noire. » ricana l'homme

« Mes excuses, j'ai mes raisons de cacher mon visage, mais il semble que j'ai besoin de l'enlever si je veux avoir ta confiance. » conformément à ses paroles, Ryam retira sa capuche laissant voir son visage.

Le visage de l'inconnu s'adoucit immédiatement après que Ryam ait enlevé sa capuche et il croisa les bras en soupira. « Je ne sais pas vraiment qui tu es, ni ce que tu me veux, mais tu as l'air de savoir te battre je me trompe ? »

« Ma force n'est pas digne des plus grands, mais j'ai participé à quelques duels en effet. »

L'homme ferma les yeux pour se plonger dans ses pensées. Il semblait débattre mentalement de sa décision jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille apparaisse de nul part à travers la ruelle.

« Aidez-moi ! » pleura la jeune fille qui courrait alors qu'elle était poursuivit par deux hommes avec des épées.

Ryam fronça les sourcils et remonta sa capuche sur son visage avant de sortir l'épée de son père de son fourreau. Aussitôt, quelques éclairs se sont mit à crépiter autour de la lame sous les regards médusés de l'inconnu et de la jeune fille.

« Tss ! Ils sont deux, on fait quoi ? » demanda l'un des hommes qui poursuivaient la jeune fille.

« On se barre ! » répondit l'autre en faisant demi-tour suivit de près par son ami.

Ryam soupira pendant qu'il rangea Elpída dans son fourreau. En se retournant il retira sa capuche pour voir que l'homme s'était agenouillé devant la petite fille et semblait la rassurer avec un sourire.

« Il n'y a plus rien à craindre petite ! Les héros ont fait fuir les méchants ! »

L'enfant acquiesça vivement avant de marmonner des remerciements pour ensuite partir en courant à travers une ruelle. L'homme se releva et en profita pour nettoyer les poussières présentes sur ses vêtements de Mercenaires.

« Ton épée est forte intéressante, des éclairs crépitaient autour de la lame. » commenta l'homme en s'approchant de Ryam pour tourner autour de lui prenant le temps de l'analyser.

« C'est plutôt compliqué, elle a été forgée pour mon père, c'est ma mère qui a fait en sorte que la lame produise des éclairs. On me l'a donné à la mort de mes parents. » répondit Ryam en prenant la poignée dans ses mains.

« Mh je vois.. » commenta l'homme avant de s'arrêter devant Ryam et de poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour afficher un sourire arrogant et heureux. « Tu es le candidat parfait ! Tu es sûrement le fils d'un héros tout comme moi ! Nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer ! Le destin est quelque chose d'incroyable ! Si nous unissons nos forces nous serons capable de vaincre tout les vils méchants de cette terre ! »

Ryam resta sans mot devant le comportement de l'homme qui semblait être.. assez extravagant pour ainsi dire.

« Notre duo vaincra tout nos adversaires ! Je le sens, l'appel du combat, l'appel de la victoire ! » s'exclama l'homme en pointant son poing vers le ciel dans une pose qui semblait être héroïque.

« Euh.. excuse moi.. euh.. » Ryam s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de l'homme devant lui. Ce dernier sembla remarquer l'hésitation et il ramena son regard vers lui.

« Dave ! Dave est le nom héroïque donné par mon père et ma mère ! Ce nom rentrera un jour dans l'histoire ! C'est mon rêve ! » dit le fameux Dave avant de prendre les mains de Ryam dans les siennes pour afficher un regard presque adorateur vers lui. « Et toi, quel est le nom héroïque que tes parents t'ont donné. »

Ryam hésita un instant, il ne pouvait pas donner son vrai nom, il devait rester un parfait inconnu pour l'instant pour que son plan marche.

« Mon nom est Er- » commença Ryam avant de se faire couper par Dave qui claqua dans ses mains.

« Laisse moi devinez ! Je suis sûr que je suis capable de trouver le nom d'un héros tel que toi ! » l'homme s'exclamait avant beaucoup de ferveur et il dégaina son épée d'argent de son fourreau pour la pointer dans les airs. « Je suis sûr que tu te nommes Tyamo comme le héros de la nation de Amatia ! Le célèbre général de guerre qui fut le premier dirigeant de notre beau pays ! »

« Je suis désolé Dave, mais ce n'est pas mon nom, mon nom est Erhim. » répondit Ryam en se grattant légèrement la joue

Dave resta silencieux en entendant le nom de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il rangea sans un mot son épée et ferma les yeux en ramenant ses bras le long de son corps. Le bretteur fut inquiet de sa réaction et tenta de toucher son épaule avant que le mercenaire se mette à hurler en levant ses bras en l'air.

« Tu te nommes Erhim ! Comme le nom du fils de la déesse Alya que le pays d'Ashta vénère ! Tu es définitivement un héros du destin ! » s'exclama Dave avant de poser brutalement ses mains sur les épaules de Ryam. « Laisse moi t'accompagner où que tu ailles ! Mon instinct de héros me dit qu'avec toi je pourrais réaliser mon rêve ! Mais avant tout j'ai besoin que tu participes au tournois de demain avec moi ! »

« Avant toute chose, pouvons-nous discuter dans un endroit un peu plus.. discret ? » demanda Ryam en regardant autour de lui remarquant avec amertume que des villageois s'était rassemblés quand Dave avait commencé à hurler.

« Aucun problème ! Suis moi jusqu'à chez moi ! » s'exclama Dave en se retournant commençant à marcher avant que Ryam ne l'arrête avec une main sur l'épaule.

« Attends quelques seconde, je dois prévenir mon compagnon qui m'accompagne de nous rejoindre. »

Le bretteur amena ses doigts à sa bouche provoquant un long sifflement. Quelques seconde plus tard comme prévu, un petit aigle blanc apparut au dessus de lui pour se poser sur l'avant bras que son propriétaire lui offrait.

« S'il te plaît Lefkó, va chercher Grick et mène le jusqu'à nous. » demanda Ryam qui reçu un croassement de la part de l'oiseau qui s'envola en direction de Grick.

Le duo avait marché jusqu'à un quartier plutôt pauvre de Ghaïs. Les maisons étaient très différentes des quartiers plutôt riches dans lesquelles ils avaient marchés jusqu'à maintenant, ici les murs étaient en mauvais états, les habitants ne portaient que des haillons et il était assez commun de voir des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants mendier de l'argent sur le côté.

Dave s'arrêta devant une petite maison en bois, une fenêtre était éclater et sur la porte était inscrit en rouge « Fils de faible » ou « Honte de la ville ». Dave ne dit aucun mot alors qu'il ouvrit la porte et indiqua à Ryam qu'il pouvait entrer, ce que fit ce dernier.

L'intérieur n'était pas mieux que l'extérieur. Le sol était sale de terre et de poussière, les murs étaient à moitié détruit pour la plupart. Il entra dans ce qui semblait être le salon, il y avait un canapé en mauvais état et une petite table. Le seul objet qui était en très bonne état dans la maison semblait être une petite peinture d'une famille, une femme tenait un enfant en bas âge dans ses bas tandis que le père était derrière les deux avec un sourire.

« Désolé pour l'état de la maison, malgré les apparences, Ghaïs n'a rien d'une ville riche. La plupart des habitants sont pauvres. Seul les plus forts obtiennent de quoi vivre convenablement. » commenta Dave dans un ton sérieux qui était assez inhabituel pour lui. « Oh et ne fait pas attention à ce qui était écrit sur la porte, je l'effacerait plus tard. »

« Tu as des problèmes avec quelqu'un ? » demanda Ryam en regardant à travers la fenêtre brisées à la recherche d'une quelconque personne qui pourrait venir l'agresser.

« Pas vraiment. Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance, laissant mon père et moi seul. Elle avait une faible santé. Mon père se battait durant des tournois pour subvenir à mes besoins jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt de blessure durant un combat. Les gens ont commencé à l'insulter de faible et depuis qu »il est mort il y a toujours de nouveaux mots écrit sur la porte à chaque fois que je rentre. » expliqua tristement le mercenaires qui s'était assit sur son canapé. « C'est pour ça que je veux participer à ce tournois. Ce sera mon premier, j'ai passé tout mon temps à être mercenaire et à accepté divers demande de riche personnes. Mais je veux effacer ce que l'on dit sur l'honneur de mes parents. »

Ryam se retourna pour voir que Dave prenait sa tête entre ses mains. Le bretteur avait prévu de ne pas ce faire connaître tout de suite, mais voir l'homme aussi désemparé, il lui était difficile de rester de marbre face à ça.

« Dave j'ai une idée pour que tu puisses effacer la honte sur ta famille et tu pourras faire une pierre deux coups en devant un héros comme tu le souhaite. »

L'homme releva instantanément sa tête avec un grand sourire.

« Écoute, ce que je vais te dire va te sembler étrange, incroyable, même impossible mais je peux te promettre que c'est la vérité. » commença Ryam avec un regard sérieux qui glaça le mercenaire qui hocha la tête avec compréhension.

Comme l'avait prévu Ryam, un homme entra dans la maison avec sur son épaule l'aigle blanc, il regarda avec surprise l'homme assis sur le canapé et ramena son regard sur Ryam.

« Dave, laisse moi te présenter Grick, mon compagnon de route. Grick, voici Dave, un mercenaire que j'ai rencontrer, tu arrives au bon moment, j'ai l'intention de tout lui dire. »

Grick fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras incertain de savoir si c'était la bonne solution. « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Ryam hocha la tête avant de répondre. « Oui, complètement même, je le sens au plus profond de mon être qu'il est la bonne personne. »

Grick soupira avec un sourire avant de hocher la tête également, il sortit un livre d'une de ses poches de son dos et le tendit au bretteur qui l'ouvrit à une page bien précise montrant la déesse Alya, et son frère Odir avec l'Emblème au centre.

Dave était resté silencieux depuis l'arriver de l'homme qui c'était présenté sous le nom de Grick. Il remarqua que Ryam lui montrait une page précise et il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de comprendre le sens de la page.

« Oh ! C'est la déesse Alya et le dieu Odir ! » s'exclama Dave

« Exactement. Comme tu le sais, ces deux là se font la guerre depuis des milliers d'années. Ils se battent pour obtenir l'Emblème de feu. » expliqua Ryam en montrant l'Emblème au centre de la page.

« L'Emblème possède un pouvoir qui est capable d'empêcher un dieu de bouger. L'Emblème est quelques chose de non physique. C'est comme un coffre qui renferme un grand pouvoir, il y a des milliers d'années, il était lié à l'épée sainte Eiríni qui appartenait au fils de la déesse Alya : Erhim. » continua Grick

« Le combat qui opposait Erhim et son armée soutenu par sa mère la déesse Alya contre Odir fut terrible et malheureusement il n'a pas pu le tuer et n'a pu qu'endormir Odir. Le lien entre l'épée sainte et l'Emblème fut brisé. » poursuivit Ryam en refermant le livre pour le tendre à Grick qui le rangea. Le bretteur amena ses mains aux bandages blanc qui cachaient sa marque et commença à les retirer.

« Depuis des milliers d'années, l'Emblème était endormit pour récupérer ses pouvoirs. Et il y a vingt ans il s'est lié non pas à un objet mais à un humain. » dit Grick

Ryam enleva finalement ses bandages laissant complètement la vue à Dave sur sa marque. Le mercenaire écarquilla les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer directement.

« Je suis né avec cette marque à mon cou. Mes parents sont morts pour me protéger de ceux qui recherchent cette marque. Je t'ai menti tout à l'heure Dave, mon vrai nom n'est pas Erhim mais Ryam. J'avais besoin de cacher mon identité et ainsi mon vrai nom. »

« Le dieu Odir, se réveillera dans dix ans, il faut le vaincre avant qu'il ne se réveille sinon, ce sera la fin sans aucunes chances de victoire. » finit Grick causant un long silence dans la pièce.

Dave laissa son dos tomber contre le dossier de son canapé avant de continuer à fixer la marque sur le cou de Ryam. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se leva en claquant ses poings entre eux.

« Vous comptez vous battre contre un dieu pour assurer la survie de l'humanité ? » demanda calmement Dave dans un murmure.

« Oui c'est notre but, pas directement en tout cas. Tu dois savoir que Ashta est actuellement sur le territoire de Valk et marchent en direction de sa capitale pour tuer le roi Aldur. Je compte les aider, mais pas directement, je le ferais dans l'ombre et sous une autre identité. » commença Ryam avec un sourire avant de se tourner pour lui montrer l'insigne d'aile blanche sur sa cape. « As-tu entendu parlé des Mercenaires du vent ? »

« Évidemment ! Tout le monde le sait ! Ils se sont battu comme des héros pour protéger Ashta! Et tout les membres sont morts tué par un des généraux de Valk ! » répondit avec ferveur Dave.

« Tout les membres ne sont pas mort. Il en reste un qui a survécu. » affirma Ryam en montrant Grick d'un signe de tête.

Dave tourna immédiatement son regard vers l'homme plus vieux dans la pièce, Grick hocha la tête et les yeux du mercenaires s'illumina instantanément.

« Ce n'est pas la seul chose que tu dois savoir. Les leaders des Mercenaires du vent ont eu un fils. Et il se trouve ici même. » ajouta Grick en faisant un signe de tête vers Ryam qui ricana en se retournant passant maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Attends, attends, tu es le fils d'un héros, qui possède la marque d'un héros et qui compte agir comme un héros ?! » s'exclama Dave avec impatience.

Il attendit que Ryam hocha la tête avant d'éclater et de lever ses bras au ciel en criant sa joie.

« Comme je le disais, je compte agir dans l'ombre, c'est pour ça que j'ai créé les Mercenaires du Renouveau, qui compte actuellement deux membres, moi et Grick. »

« C'est pour cela que l'on voudrait te demander si tu voul- » commença Grick avant de se faire couper par Dave.

« Ne dîtes rien ! Je veux absolument rejoindre votre groupe ! » s'exclama Grick en posant ses mains sur ses hanches en bombant de torse de fierté.

« Je crois que cela répond à notre question. » ricana Ryam pendant qu'il sortait son épée d'argent de son fourreau pour couper une bande de sa cape et de la tendre vers Dave qui l'attrapa avec joie. « C'est avec joie que je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi les Mercenaires du Renouveau Dave, garde à l'esprit que nous allons risquer notre vie et que si un jour tu souhaites partir tu le pourras mais nous te demanderons de garder tout ce que nous t'avons dit pour toi. »

« Quittez les Mercenaires du Renouveau ? Jamais ! Je suis sûr de réaliser mon rêve grâce à vous ! »

Grick afficha un sourire alors qu'il regardait à travers la fenêtre pour voir que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

« Ryam, nous devrions revenir au navire pour dormir, le soleil se couche. De plus nous devons trouver quelque chose pour cacher ton visage ainsi que ta marque. »

« Vous avez dit que vous cherchez quelque pour cacher son visage ? J'ai ce qu'ils vous faut ! » s'écria Dave en se précipitant à une armoire pour en sortir un petit masque noir qu'il tendit à Ryam.

Le masque n'était pas très grand, il cachait le haut du visage de Ryam et s'arrêtait au nez, il y avait deux trous pour les yeux, de petites marques avaient été gravées dessus.

« Merci Dave, je l'aime, je l'utiliserais. Mais avant nous devons nous dépêcher, les inscriptions seront bientôt fermées. »

Dave regarda à travers la fenêtre avec de pousser un cris d'effrois et de tirer les deux hommes par le bras à travers les ruelles.

« Ryam, pourquoi doit-on courir ? Et surtout, où allons-nous comme ça ? » demanda Grick en courant à côté du bretteur.

« Dave veut venger l'honneur de sa famille, pour ça il doit gagner un tournois duo, je vais participer avec lui, les inscriptions se terminent se soir. » répondit à la hâte Ryam alors qu'ils avaient la table d'inscription en visuel.

« NOUS VOULONS NOUS INSCRIRE ! » hurla Dave faisant sursauter la femme qui était à la table.

Le trio s'avança essoufflé et Dave prit la parole. « Nous voulons nous inscrire moi et lui. » indiqua le mercenaire en montrant Ryam qui avait mit son masque sur son visage.

« Donnez moi vos noms. Vous avez de la chance, j'allais fermer les inscriptions. »

« Erhim et Dave. » répondit Ryam en modifiant sa voix.

« Bien, vous êtes officiellement inscrit. Rendez-vous ici demain matin aux aurores afin de voir qui vous allez affrontés. Toutes les armes sont autorisés, vous gagnez si vos adversaires tombent inconscient ou si vous les sortez du terrain prévu pour le match. Interdiction bien évidemment de tuer, sinon vous serez disqualifié. » expliqua la femme en ramenant toutes ses feuilles dans ses mains.

* * *

 **Et voici le premier chapitre de la partie de Ryam ! J'espère que ça vous a plus! Le plan de Ryam sera dévoilé plus tard mais pour l'instant il devra rester secret ! Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre centré sur la bataille à Typhas avec Emilia! Je n'oublie pas de vous remercier énormément de continuer à lire mon histoire ça me touche beaucoup! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Des bisous ! La France gagnera le mondial !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Un Roi

Les heures passaient beaucoup trop vites à son goût. Elle avait l'impression que la réunion avait eu lieu il y a quelques minutes alors qu'elle s'était déroulée il y a plusieurs heures. Tout le campement était sous tension. Les blagues habituelles et la bonne humeur n'était pas là. Tout le monde semblait tendus pour cette bataille.

La princesse était aux écuries et brossait avec amour sa monture au pelage blanc. Elle avait passé la plupart de son temps ici en attendant l'aube. La blonde s'écarta après quelques minutes de sa monture pour lui mettre sa selle brune ainsi que les différentes parties qui constituaient l'armure grise de l'animal.

Après s'être occupé de la sécurité de sa monture, la blonde entreprit d'enfiler sa propre armure grise qui était posée sur un côté. Elle commença par son plastron qu'elle attacha avec les sangles prévues pour. Elle continua avec ses épaulettes qui arborait l'insigne de son pays, elle attacha ensuite ses jambières qui remontaient jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses par dessus ses longues bottes marrons.

Elle continua en attrapant sa longue cape noire qui n'avait pas une égratignures et dont l'insigne or de son pays brillait sur le dos. Elle l'attacha sur le devant de son plastron pour l'envoyer derrière elle, faisant passer ses cheveux d'or par dessus.

Elle passa une main dans une de ses sacoches attachées à sa ceinture de cuir autour de sa taille pour en sortir une pair de gant noir qu'elle enfila, les gant laissaient passer la moitié de ses doigts. Elle étira ses bras au dessus d'elle et fit quelques petits sauts pour se réveiller complètement malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis la réunion.

En voulant refermer sa sacoche elle effleura un tissu, elle sortie l'objet qui était le bandeau blanc que Emilia avait donné à Ryam quand il est devenu son vassal. Elle afficha un petit sourire alors qu'elle rangea l'objet dans sa sacoche pour la fermée aussitôt.

Elle réajusta l'écharpe blanche autour de son cou avant d'attraper le fourreau de Eiríni qui était adossé contre le mur de l'écurie. La blonde s'assit sur une botte de foin qui se trouvait dans un coin et sortie l'arme de son fourreau.

Elle passa sa main lentement sur le métal froid et blanc de la lame, elle pouvait sentir sa marque sur le dos de sa main droite se réchauffer au contact de l'épée sainte.

« Emilia tu es là ? » appela Kalem à l'entrée de l'écurie tirant la blonde de sa rêvasserie.

Elle se leva pour ranger son arme dans son fourreau, prenant soin de l'attacher à sa hanche. « Oui je suis là Kalem j'arrive. »

Elle empoigna les rênes de sa monture qui suivit simplement sa maîtresse à l'extérieur de l'écurie devant laquelle se trouvait le chevalier dragon dans une armure blanche qui recouvrait son torse, ses bras ainsi que ses jambes. Il avait un casque sous son bras et il tenait les rênes de sa dragonne : Scarlet qui avait pour l'occasion quelques pièces d'armures, principalement sur le haut crâne et sur son ventre qui étaient reliés par des sangles en cuir jusqu'à la selle.

« Sois prudente Emilia, Ryn et moi nous ne sommes pas à tes côtés. » demanda le chevalier dragonne

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Kalem, je serai me protéger par moi même, et puis, Eric gardera un œil sur moi. Mon groupe doit simplement avancer le plus possible pour attirer l'intention et éliminer le plus de soldats ennemis jusqu'à ce que Mère vous donne l'ordre d'apporter les barils de poudre aux murs et les faire exploser pour nous permettre d'entrer directement dans la forteresse sans avoir besoin de faire le tour. » rassura la princesse avec un sourire

« Que tout le monde se prépare ! » cria Sulia au loin, elle était déjà sur un cheval au pelage brun aux côtés de Eric dont son cheval était entièrement recouvert d'armure faisant honneur à son titre de Grand Chevalier.

La blonde jeta un coup d'oeil au chevalier dragon et grimpa sur sa monture pendant que Kalem enfila son casque et monta sur le dos de sa monture.

L'homme s'éloigna de la blonde et cette dernière se dirigea vers son père qu'elle avait aperçut au loin, il portait une armure bleu et une longue cape en laine de la même couleur dans son dos. Sa main droite était posé fermement sur la poignée de son épée d'argent et il regardait avec attention au loin la forteresse à travers la forêt.

« Père, nous devons nous préparer. » annonça sa fille faisant sursauter le dirigeant de la famille royale, il donna un simple signe de tête et grimpa sur un cheval qui lui avait été donné pour se déplacer.

« Que la première ligne se prépare à partir dans cinq minutes ! » cria le roi autour de lui, les soldats lui répondirent par un cri et ils se dépêchèrent de se préparer.

« Que les mages se rassemblent autour de moi ! Nous attendrons les premiers affrontement avant de partir ! » cria la reine en levant sa main pour attirer l'attention de tous. « Les chevaliers pégases et wyvernes, comme prévu attendrons mon signal magique ! Je le rappel, le signal sera composé de deux éclairs successif donc faîtes en sorte d'ouvrir vos yeux et vos oreilles pour l'entendre ! »

« Que les Prêtres et les Soeurs se tiennent également prêts à ce qu'un soldat revienne blessé. Je ne veux aucun mort aujourd'hui. » avertit le roi avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Si l'un d'entre vous ose mourir, je viendrais personnellement vous punir de là où vous serez, c'est bien compris ? »

« Compris ! » crièrent son armée sous les rires de l'avertissement de leur dirigeant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde était en place. La première ligne était alignée devant tout le monde, les mages et les archers étaient à quelques mètres derrière eux regroupés dans une formation en forme de demi cercle.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans l'armée qui comprenait peut-être entre cinq mille et six mille hommes et femmes. Malgré le fait qu'aucun n'avait remis en question le plan de ses parents, Emilia était sûre que ses soldats étaient apeurés. Ils ne doutaient pas que le plan fonctionnerait ou non, ils avaient peur de mourir.

Avant la guerre, l'armée comptait plus de dix mille soldats, aujourd'hui ils sont beaucoup moins. La totalité étaient morts pour tenter de récupérer Altria. Certains avaient même dit que le roi était faible car il n'arrivait pas à récupérer une simple ville qui était occupé par quelques milliers de soldats ennemis.

La vérité était que les soldats de Valk avait posés de nombreux pièges dans la plaine, comme des barils qui explosaient au contact ou des cordes qui étaient tendus quand la cavalerie arrivait. Drytus avait été critiqué pour la faible puissance de son armée.

Pourtant, Ashta était un pays qui croyait en la déesse Alya qui représentait la paix, leur armée, n'était pas vraiment destinée à faire la guerre mais était là pour protéger la capitale. C'était une pensée que Emilia trouvait égoïste. Une armée uniquement là dans le but de protéger la capitale et uniquement la capitale et non les villes aux alentours.

Elle avait déjà questionné son père sur certaines de ses décisions, comme le fait de demander pourquoi aucun soldats n'était à Altria ce jour là.

Aujourd'hui ils allaient tenter de prendre une forteresse. C'était rien en comparaison aux nombreuses batailles qui les attendait à Valk. Ils sont entre cinq à six mille contre une nation dont son armée grandissait de jour en jour, elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur le nombre de soldats que le roi Aldur avait sous son commandement, elle avait entendu environ cent mille mais elle n'était pas sûr que ce chiffre soit exact.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Aldur était bien plus fort qu'eux, numériquement parlant et physiquement parlant, ils allaient devoir user de nombreux stratagèmes si ils voulaient seulement arriver à la capitale.

La blonde secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur son objectif de la journée : survivre et capturer la forteresse. Elle regarda son père devant elle et resserra son emprise sur ses rênes.

« EN AVANT ! » hurla Drytus en pointant son arme en direction de la forteresse.

La première ligne se mit à hurler, et les cavaliers donnèrent un coup à leur rênes pour que leur monture se mettent à partir en galopant en direction de la forteresse à travers la forêt. Ils ont mis une dizaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir la forteresse sur les hauteurs.

De nombreux sons de cloches résonnèrent à travers la forteresse avant que de nombreuses lumières s'allument sur les remparts montrant en quelques minutes des soldats armées d'arc. La première vague d'ennemis sont sortit à travers la grande porte sur le côté et se sont mit à se diriger vers l'armée d'Ashta qui approchait.

Les premières flèches et sorts ont commencés à voler à travers le ciel en direction des cavaliers qui étaient en avances sur les soldats à pied derrière eux.

« Faîtes attention à ses flèches et aux sorts ! » avertit le roi qui évita une boule de feu qui tomba alors à côté de lui.

La princesse se prépara au combat en dégainant son épée sainte. Elle s'approcha assez rapidement de son premier adversaire de la journée qui était à pied et lui trancha le torse d'un coup net. L'homme tomba lourdement au sol et ne bougea plus.

Elle reporta son attention sur un cavalier valkien qui s'approchait avec sa lance. Elle tira sur ses rênes et évita un coup de l'homme avant d'enfouir Eiríni dans le torse de l'homme de celui-ci lorsqu'il passa à côté.

Emilia retira son arme pour donner un coup dans le vide enlevant le sang sur sa lame blanche. Elle se précipita vers d'autres soldats qui criaient. Sa monture s'éleva sur ses pattes arrières laissant un hennissement avant de se laisser tomber en avant sur les hommes qui moururent sur le coup.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'arrière dans le campement, les cris et le bruit d'armes qui s'entrechoquaient se faisaient entendre. Sulia déglutit en laissant son esprit s'attardait quelques secondes sur le fait que son mari et sa fille était là-bas.

Elle secoua la tête et sortit un tome jaune qui avait un éclair de gravé sur la première page d'une sacoche de sa monture brune.

« Très bien, seconde ligne c'est à notre tour ! Archers, concentrer vos tirs sur les ennemis volant ! Mages utilisez vos tomes de feu et de vent contre les fantassins et vos tomes de foudre contre les unités volantes ! » expliqua la reine attendant que chaque soldat acquiesce. Elle se retourna et fixa la forteresse à travers la foret, elle déglutit une dernière fois. « SECONDE LIGNE, EN AVANT ! »

Après un cri de guerre, la seconde ligne s'est mit en route, tout les mages et archers étaient à cheval pour des raisons de rapidité.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus il était facile d'entendre les cris et le métal contre le métal. En une dizaine de minute ils arrivèrent sur la zone des combats. Il y avait déjà des unités volantes qui prenait un malin plaisir à poursuivre ceux qui étaient à pied et qui ne pouvait pas se défendre contre eux.

La seconde ligne s'est rapidement mit à une distance correct, ils ne pouvaient pas être touchés par les archers qui étaient sur les remparts, mais eux pouvaient touchés les ennemis qui se trouvait devant la premières lignes.

« Archers tirez vos flèches ! » ordonna la reine qui lança aussitôt un puissant sort de foudre sur un chevalier pégase au loin.

Les archers lâchèrent un cris de guerre avant qu'une pluie de flèches ne soit tirées pour s'abattre sur leur cibles.

« Continuez à leur mettre la pression ! Surveillez les côtés ! Ils ne doivent pas nous prendre à revers ! » cria la reine continuant à lancer des sorts par dizaine.

De là où était la reine, elle avait une vision à peu près correct de la première ligne qui avançait avec plus ou moins de vitesse. Les cavaliers étaient devant les autres et étaient souvent entourés par plusieurs ennemis, Eric n'avait pas vraiment de mal à les tuer, il faisait tourner son cheval sur lui même et utilisait sa lance.

Drytus n'était pas vraiment un homme qui se battait sur des montures, il était donc descendu de son cheval et se battait contre les soldats qui venaient à lui, il attirait pas mal l'attention, il était clair que l'ennemi savait que le roi était lui.

La technique à l'épée de Drytus était brutale, il ne misait pas dutout sur sa vitesse mais sur sa force, et cela marchait assez bien, son armure prenait les coups et il ripostait en tuant.

Emilia se débrouillait assez bien également, elle affrontait souvent un groupe de soldat bien plus nombreux qu'elle, mais quand sa monture se dressait sur ses pattes arrières pour retomber ou donnait simplement des coups de sabots, les soldats hésitaient parfois à s'aventurer devant la princesse.

Sulia soupira de soulagement, personne n'était mort pour l'instant, elle espérait que le compte reste à zéro à la fin de la bataille.

La reine leva une main dans le ciel quand elle jugea que c'était le bon moment. Avec un cri, deux éclairs successif résonnèrent à travers le ciel.

L'armée d'Ashta laissa écharper un cri de guerre et ils redoublèrent d'effort quand ils entendirent le signal qui résonnait dans le ciel.

* * *

Emilia regarda par dessus son épaule quand les éclairs résonnèrent à travers le ciel. Elle afficha un sourire et ramena son attention sur la bataille quand un soldat de Valk s'aventura un peu trop près d'elle.

La princesse tira ses rênes sur un côté et se pencha pour trancher le torse de l'homme qui allait abaisser sa hache sur elle. En se redressant sur sa selle, elle passa le revers d'une main sur son front essuyant la sueur qui s'accumulait.

La chaleur des flammes qui voltigeaient dans le ciel, avec l'effort fournis faisait que l'air commençait à se réchauffer.

« Princesse ! » appela Eric qui s'approcha de la blonde sa lance à la main, il avait quelques égratignures sur le visage et sa lance avait encore le sang chaud de sa dernière victime. « Nos unités volante ne devront plus tarder à arriver. Préparez vous à assiégez la forteresse. »

Conformément à ce qu'Eric a dit, des rugissements de wyvernes résonnèrent à l'arrière. En regardant par dessus son épaules, Emilia pouvait voir la centaine de monture volantes qui s'approchait avec dans leur pattes des barils.

« Première ligne, reculez ! » hurla Drytus. Il siffla et sa monture arriva vers lui, le roi monta et fit signe à ses soldats de reculez.

La première ligne s'exécuta et recula alors que l'unité volante prenait leur place, les pégases ont été les premiers à s'approcher et les chevaliers qui se trouvait sur eux ont lancer leur petits barils au dessus des remparts.

« Mages, utilisez vos tomes de feu ! » ordonna la reine en pointant les barils d'une main.

La seconde ligne crièrent leur sorts et le ciel se couvrit de flammes qui se dirigeaient vers les barils. Dès que les flammes touchèrent les objets en vole, il explosèrent laissant une épaisse fumée noire se dissiper dans l'air.

« Maintenant utilisez vos tomes de vent ! »

De puissants coups de vent poussèrent l'épaisse fumée directement sur les soldats et la pluie de flèche et de sorts qui venait de la forteresse s'arrêta aussitôt.

Les wyvernes en profitèrent pour s'approcher et déposer leur gros barils de poudre au pied de l'un des murs de la forteresse. En quelques minutes, tout les barils avaient été posés et les unités aériennes s'étaient retiré.

« Scarlet s'est à notre tour ! Enflamme moi ces barils ! » cria Kalem en se penchant un peu plus sur le dos de sa partenaire qui lâcha un gros rugissement.

Le duo exécuta quelques figures aérienne avant de descendre en piqué vers le sol, la dragonne écarlate ouvrit sa gueule et un geyser de flamme en sortit. Avant de toucher le sol, Kalem tira sur les rênes et Scarlet s'envola pendant qu'une immense explosion retentit sur toute la zone.

Après que la fumée de l'explosion se dissipait, Drytus pu apercevoir une immense faille à travers le mur de la forteresse. Il pointa son arme vers la faille et hurla. « EN AVANT ! »

La totalité des soldats s'est mit à hurler et se dirigea vers la faille. Les unités aériennes se sont également mit en route vers la forteresse pendant que quelques un se dirigeait vers les blessés de leur armée pour les ramener dans la foret dans le poste de soin.

La seconde ligne s'est également mit en route vers la faille. En entrant dans la forteresse, Sulia pu voir la panique dans les yeux des ennemis qui ne s'attendaient absolument à ça. Elle pu voir aussi, les soldats qui étaient sur les remparts pointer leur tome ou leur arc vers les soldats de la première ligne en contre-bas avant de se faire transpercer par les chevaliers pégases ou de se faire mordre par les wyvernes, ou bien brûlé vif par les flammes de Scarlet.

« C'est la dernière ligne droite ! » encouragea Sulia en tirant un puissant sort Mjölnir sur un groupe de soldats qui voulaient s'en prendre à sa fille.

* * *

Dytus venait d'abattre son épée dans le torse d'une femme qui l'attaquait avec une hache. Il retira l'arme du corps de la femme qui tomba à la renverse et il examina le champ de bataille. L'ennemi avait été surpris, et cela avait joué à leur avantage.

D'après ce qu'il avait vu, la forteresse contenait environ trois mille soldats et la presque totalité avait été tué.

Au loin, il aperçut un homme qui portait une grosse armure noire qui recouvrait la totalité de son corps. Sur son casque se trouvait une grande plume blanche qui tombait dans son dos. Il avait un groupe de soldat autour de lui qui le protégeait.

« Vous ! Vous êtes celui qui dirige cette forteresse pas vrai ? » demanda Drytus en s'approchant mais resta à une distance convenable en pointant son épée vers lui.

« En effet. Je suis le dirigeant, un capitaine de guerre, un des conseillers de notre bien aimé roi Aldur. » répondit l'homme avec un rire. « Je trouve ça drôle de voir un pays qui prône depuis longtemps la paix, être capable d'une telle stratégie. »

« Vous êtes les premiers à avoir envahit notre territoire et capturé Altria ! Nous comptons régler le problème à la source et tuer Aldur ! La guerre nous oblige parfois à agir contre nos croyances. » répondit le roi pendant que sa fille avec Eric s'approchait derrière lui.

« En effet, c'est bien triste, mais vous ne comprenez pas, notre roi Aldur agit pour le bien, il va sauver l'humanité avec le seigneur Odir ! » cria le capitaine en agitant ses bras avec un rire qui n'avait rien d'amical.

« Vous êtes complètement fou ! Arrêtons cette tuerie et ordonnez à vos soldats d'arrêter de se battre ! » ordonna Drytus avec colère.

Le capitaine de guerre ricana et retira son casque laissant voir un visage remplit de cicatrice, mais l'une d'elle se détachait des autres, elle se trouvait sur son œil droit et le transperçait d'un trait vertical.

« C'est vous ! » cria Emilia en écarquillant les yeux et resserrant son emprise sur son épée.

« Tu le connais Emilia ? » demanda son père sans détacher son regard du capitaine de guerre.

Elle acquiesça et déglutit lentement. « Oui, il nous a attaché moi et Ryam la nuit où il m'a sauvé. »

« Le monde est petit jeune fille, je n'ai pas apprécié la blessure que tu m'as infligé cette nuit là ! Mais, je me suis rassuré en disant que j'avais trouvé en une nuit, la princesse et celui qui porte l'Emblème ! » rigola l'homme en plantant son épée dans le sol et en croisant les bras.

Drytus et Emilia sursautèrent avant de reculer de quelque pas encore sous le choc de l'annonce de l'homme. Eric de son côté ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction des membres de la famille royale.

« Comment es-tu au courant pour l'Emblème ! » demanda Emilia en descendant de sa monture et en brandissant Eiríni.

« Comment ? Mon roi Aldur m'en a parlé, il en a besoin. Je sais qu'il fait partit de cette armée, du moins, il était en un membre avant de quitter votre armée. » affirma l'homme avec un sourire arrogant collé à ses lèvres.

Eric fronça les sourcils en écoutant les dires de l'ennemi qui affirmait que l'Emblème faisait partit de leur armée mais qu'il n'était plus un membre actif. Il lui fallu quelque seconde avant que Ryam lui vienne en tête et il se tourna vers la princesse. « Que veut-il dire Princesse ? Que signifie cet Emblème ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cela à un rapport avec Ryam ? »

Emilia se mordit la lèvre inférieur. « Ce n'est pas le moment Eric, nous t'expliquerons tout après la bataille. »

« Plus important encore, comment es-tu au courant que Ryam ne fait plus partit de l'armée ?! » cria le roi en fixant les yeux de l'homme qui souriait toujours.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les combats s'était arrêtés, les soldats ennemis avait été capturé et rassemblé en plusieurs groupes et attaché. Sulia s'approcha de son mari et de sa fille suivit de près par Ryn et Kalem qui s'étaient posé au sol.

Chris s'approcha également par pur curiosité sur ce qui se passait, il tenait fermement son tome de foudre dans une main et fixait avec haine l'homme en armure noire.

« Comment ? » répéta le capitaine de guerre avant d'éclater de rire. Son rire résonnait dans l'air comme une mélodie disgracieuse.

Emilia grimaça, tout ses sens lui hurlaient de se tenir prête. Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle s'attendant à une embuscade d'ennemis qui seraient venus en renfort.

« Vous êtes naïf, Drytus, Roi d'Ashta, ou devrais-je dire, Ancien Roi d'Ashta? » articula l'homme avec un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

« Qu- » commença Drytus avant de grimacer de douleur, il abaissa ses yeux pour voir une lance de foudre lui transpercer le torse.

Il cracha du sang avant de regarder par dessus son épaule pour voir Chris avec un sourire sur son visage, sa main droite directement sur le dos de l'homme, avec dans l'autre un tome jaune ouvert.

« PÈRE/DRYTUS ! » hurlèrent Emilia et Sulia en même temps.

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent alors que le corps de l'homme tomba en avant, Chris recula de quelques pas pour rigoler.

« Tiens bon père ! » implora la princesse en retournant le corps de son père, la lance s'était dissipée mais laissait un trou béant dans son torse, le sang ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

« J'ai.. été.. trop naïf.. » murmura difficilement l'homme pour tousser laissant une grande quantité de sang.

« Drytus, ne parle pas, tiens bon ! » cria Sulia en sortant un bâton qui avait une petite orbe bleu à son sommet d'une sacoche de sa monture.

Elle s'approcha de son mari et plaça le bâton au dessus de la blessure pour fermer les yeux. L'orbe s'illumina d'un bleu ciel et brilla au dessus de la blessure.

« Je suis.. désolé.. Emilia.. Sulia.. » murmura le roi faiblement alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Ne parle pas père ! » ordonna sa fille en plaçant la tête de son père sur ses genoux.

Kalem regarda la scène avec horreur, il tourna son regard vers Chris qui rigolait encore. Il grimaça et s'approcha de l'homme pour le faire tomber sur son dos.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Chris ! » hurla Kalem en frappant le mage dans le visage.

« Vous êtes tous une bande d'idiot qui cherche la paix. La paix ne pourra exister que grâce à Odir ! » ricana l'homme mais cracha du sang quand Kalem lui donnait un autre coup dans le visage.

« Vous êtes bien naïf, depuis tout ce temps nous avions Chris de notre côté, c'est pour cela que nous étions au courant pour vos tentatives ratées de reprendre Altria ainsi que la présence de l'Emblème ! » ajouta le capitaine de guerre en ricanant.

« Pourquoi la blessure ne se referme pas ! » cria Sulia alors que les larmes tombaient librement sur ses joues, sa fille n'était pas mieux.

Les soldats d'Ashta étaient encore choqué de voir que l'un de leur membre venait de s'attaquer à leur roi. Certains lâchèrent leur armes pour amener une main à leur bouche et d'autres tombèrent à genoux.

« Enlevez le mâle alpha d'une meute et elle sera inoffensive. » dit le capitaine de guerre.

« Emilia.. » murmura le roi dans un murmure à peine audible, sa fille s'abaissa pour mieux l'entendre et l'homme leva une main ensanglanté pour la poser sur la joue de sa fille. « Je suis désolé.. ma fille.. je vais devoir vous laissez.. toi et ta mère.. »

« Non père ! Ne dit pas ça ! » S'il te plaît tiens bon ! » supplia sa fille qui se redressa et regarda autour d'elle nerveusement. « S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie ! Allez cherchez un guérisseur, n'importe qui ! S'il vous plait ! »

Personne ne bougea, pour deux raisons. La première était sûrement qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. La seconde était qu'ils savaient que même s'ils allaient chercher un guérisseur il serait trop tard pour sauver le roi.

« Emilia.. Sulia.. Je vous aime.. je sais que.. vous arriverez à.. ramener.. la.. paix.. » murmura l'homme qui leva sa main avec difficulté vers le ciel, n'avait même pas pu entendre ce qu'il avait dit, il ne pouvait plus entendre la voix de sa femme ni même les pleures de sa fille.

La main de l'homme tomba mollement à ses côtés et il ferma les yeux laissant échapper un dernier soupir.

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquilla alors qu'elle secouait nerveusement les épaules de son père. « Père ?! Père ! Réveilles-toi Père ! Tu peux pas mourir ! Tu es le roi ! Tu es le dirigeant de notre armée ! »

Sulia lâcha son bâton et se leva sans un mot, elle attrapa son tome jaune qui était par terre et releva son regard vers le capitaine de guerre qui avait un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ouvrit le livre et tendit sa main libre vers lui.

« Mjölnir. »

Sa voix n'avait aucune émotion, la reine jeta seulement le plus puissant sort de foudre qu'elle avait, un éclair s'abattant sur l'homme qui hurla de douleur pendant plusieurs secondes avant de tomber lourdement au sol sans un mot.

La reine ferma son livre et se tourna vers sa fille qui ne bougeait plus, son regard était vide, elle tenait encore les épaules de son père. Sulia releva son regard vers le jeune homme qui avait tué son mari et fait pleurer sa fille. Kalem était assis sur lui et continuer de le frapper avec haine.

« Les lois d'Ashta sont très claires au sujet de la trahison, la sentence est la mort. Tuez-le. » ordonna la reine.

Kalem se leva aussitôt et attrapa une lance que Ryn lui tendait, il se retourna et plaça la lance au dessus du coeur de l'homme qui ne bougeait pas mais qui gardait son sourire.

« Quels sont tes dernières parole ? » demanda le chevalier dragon en fixant les yeux de son ami.

« Gloire et longue vie au roi Aldur. » cracha Chris avant de grimacer de douleur quand la lance lui transperça le cœur, il laissa échapper un dernier rire avant de se taire à jamais.

La forteresse est resté silencieuse après ça. Personne n'osait dire un mot. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre d'emprisonner les soldats ennemis restant dans la prison de la forteresse.

Le campement avait été approché pour qu'il soit dans la forteresse, les soldats blessés avaient été soignés. Et un jour était passé sans problème. Le corps du roi avait été mit dans un cercueil blanc, et un bateau de Typhas en direction de Altria afin qu'il soit enterré à Ashta.

Ils étaient en guerre donc Emilia et Sulia ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire l'aller-retour car cela prendrait trop de temps et il n'y aurait personne pour diriger l'armée.

La blonde n'a pas voulu sortir de sa tente depuis la mort de son père, elle passait son temps sur son lit à pleurer la mort de son père. Sa mère lui avait rendue visite après avoir réorganisé l'armée.

Sulia ouvrit doucement le rabat de la tente de sa fille et entra sans dire un mot, elle était encore sur son lit, les plateaux repas qui lui avait été apportés n'avaient pas été touchés.

« Emilia, tu dois manger ma chérie. » chuchota la mère ne s'asseyant à côté de sa fille et en entourant ses épaules avec ses bras.

« Père me manque.. » répondit sa fille dans un murmure

« Il me manque également ma chérie.. » répondit Sulia en réprimant ses larmes, elle devait rester forte pour sa fille et pour son mari qui n'aurait pas souhaité la voir pleurer.

« Nous avons perdu Père.. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant de perdre cette guerre.. Nous sommes beaucoup moins nombreux qu'eux, et beaucoup moins puissant.. »

« Ne dis pas ça, c'est vrai que nous sommes pas nombreux et moins puissant, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire demi-tour et laisser Aldur réveiller Odir. » répondit sa mère en passant sa main dans les cheveux blond de sa fille dans une volonté de la calmer et de la rassurer.

« Comment pouvons-nous faire.. Nous avons aucune chance de réussir.. » pleura la jeune femme en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« Tu sais ton père disait souvent qu'il avait deux genres de personnes. Il y avait ceux qui prennent la chance quand elle arrive, et ceux qui la provoque. Il disait qu'il faisait partit de la deuxième catégorie. Il a toujours fait en sorte que la chance soit de son côté. » expliqua Sulia en affichant un sourire quand elle remarqua que sa fille avait arrêté de pleurer.

Emilia ne répondit pas, elle enfouissait son visage dans l'écharpe blanche qu'elle a dû laver car elle avait été tachée de sang. Elle savait que son père n'aurait pas souhaité qu'elle reste enfermée dans sa tente à pleurer sa mort. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour la guider.

« Je compte réunir tout nos soldats. Je vais leur expliquer l'histoire de l'Emblème et de Ryam. Je ne veux plus qu'ils soient mit de côtés et qu'ils se battent sans vraiment connaître leur vrai adversaire. » annonça la reine en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa tente avant qu'elle ne fasse arrêter par la main de sa fille sur son bras.

« Je veux être présente Mère. » affirma la blonde en essuyant les dernières larmes de ses yeux.

Sa mère afficha un sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille avant de sortir de sa tente avec elle. La reine avait ordonné à Eric de réunir tout le monde et en une trentaine de minute tout le monde était là.

Il n'y avait aucun sourire sur leur visage, ils étaient tous triste et tout le monde avait pleurer la mort de leur roi, personne n'osait parler de lui, et certains avaient souhaité tuer les prisonniers mais cela a été interdit par Sulia.

La reine et sa fille se trouvait sur plusieurs caisses qui faisaient office de scène. Toute les deux étaient un peu stressé à l'idée d'annoncer tout ce qu'elles avaient caché à l'armée. Comment les soldats allaient-ils réagir ? Est-ce-qu'ils souhaiteraient tous partir ? C'était seulement une petite partie des nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient dans leur esprits.

« Si vous êtes ici c'est pour une raison très précise, comme vous le savez, des mots ont été dit par le capitaine de guerre, des mots comme « Emblème » et « Odir » dont le sens vous est vague. Je vais tout vous expliquez. Sachez que si vous souhaitez partir pour rentrer à Ashta après cette révélation vous aurez le droit, personne ne sera puni pour ça. » commença la reine alors que les murmures commençaient à résonner à travers l'armée.

« Tout d'abord, sachez que nous nous battons pour tenter de préserver le monde. Comme vous le savez, nous vénérons Alya la déesse de la paix, tandis que les valkiens vénèrent Odir le dieu de la destruction. »

« D'après nos légendes, Erhim le fils de la déesse Alya mais également l'ancêtre de la famille royale, a endormi le dieu Odir à l'aide de l'épée sainte. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Durant cette époque, l'épée sainte était le réceptacle d'un artefact nommé Emblème de Feu. »

« Cette artefact renferme un grand pouvoir, capable de tuer un dieu. Mais durant la bataille, le lien que l'épée sainte et l'Emblème avait fut détruit et l'Emblème disparut. De nombreux siècles plus tard, il est revenu, et il a choisit un nouveau réceptacle. Ce réceptacle n'a pas été un objet mais un humain, un humain que tout le monde ici connaît car il s'agit de Ryam. »

Des sursauts et des murmures d'incompréhension se sont fait entendre à travers l'armée et Sulia grimaça l'inconfort devant ça. Heureusement pour elle, sa fille lui est venu en aide et à continuer l'histoire.

« En effet, Ryam est le réceptacle de l'Emblème. Le but du roi Aldur est de réveiller le dieu Odir, et il se réveillera dans dix ans, c'est pour cela que nous sommes à Valk, pour tuer Odir avant qu'il ne se réveille. Si Ryam a quitté l'armée c'est parce qu'il s'est sentit trahis, Père et moi nous voulions qu'il reste à l'arrière car sans l'Emblème il est compliqué de vaincre un dieu.»

« Vous avez peut-être entendu quelques rumeurs entre lui et moi, sachez que oui j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Maintenant vous savez tout. »

Un long silence a suivit l'annonce, tout le monde regardait autour de lui attendant que l'un d'entre eux commence à parler car aucun n'osaient commencer.

« Nous allons devoir nous battre contre un dieu ? » demanda Eric alors que tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Exactement, Odir souhaite la mort de l'humanité. » répondit Emilia

« Comment allons faire si l'Emblème n'est pas avec nous ? » demanda un soldat

« Nous avons l'épée sainte avec nous, elle est capable de blesser un dieu, nous trouverons une solution. » répondit cette fois-ci la reine.

« Ceux qui souhaite quitter l'armée par peur de mourir levez la main, personne ne vous blâmera. » ajouta la blonde.

Elle fut surprise de voir aucune mains se lever au contraire la totalité des soldats se sont mit à genoux et ont regardés le sol sans un mot. Eric regarda l'armée et afficha un sourire avant de se tourner les deux membres de la royautés.

« Ma reine, Princesse, personne ici ne veut quitter l'armée, c'est un grand honneur de se battre à vos côtés, l'honneur est d'autant plus grand si un dieu est notre adversaire. » dit Eric avant de poser également un genoux au sol.

« Nous allons montrer à Valk que notre armée est puissante ! » cria un soldat

« Nous allons sauver l'humanité ! » hurla un autre

De nombreux cris de joies et encouragements furent crier à travers les rangs, un sourire illumina le visage de Sulia et d'Emilia. Eric se releva et se tourna en direction des soldats qui relevèrent la tête, il posa sa main droite sur son coeur et laissa l'autre le long de son bras.

« Relevez vous soldats et énoncez votre serment ! » ordonna le grand chevaliers

Tout les soldats se levèrent en même temps, ils posèrent tous leur mains droite sur leur coeur et laissait l'autre le long de leur corps, ils relevèrent la tête pour fixer leur dirigeants droit dans les yeux.

« Notre corps, notre âme, notre force et notre volonté, nous mettons tout ce qui fait de nous un être humain à votre service. Nous jurons protection et fidélité aux membres de la famille royale. Nous jurons de ne jamais désobéir à un ordre de nos dirigeants, nous jurons respect à chaque membres de l'armée qui forme notre seconde grande famille. Nous respecterons les volontés de notre déesse Alya et jurons de protéger la population. » hurlèrent tout les soldats en coeur avant de s'incliner en avant pour fixer le sol.

« Moi Sulia, Reine d'Ashta, jure sur ma vie de vous protégez tous, je jure d'être une dirigeante digne de tout le peuple d'Ashta. » cria Sulia amenant sa main droite sur son coeur.

« Moi Emilia, Princesse d'Ashta, fille de Sulia et de Drytus, descendante du roi-héros Erhim, porteuse de la marque de la paix, je jure sur ma vie d'être en première ligne à vos côtés dans les batailles, je promet d'être digne de vos serments. » cria à son tour la blonde en posant sa main droite sur son coeur

« Une minute de silence pour le roi Drytus mort en héros, il aura permit la récupération de Altria et nous aura diriger pendant de longue années malgré les erreurs qu'il a pu faire. » demanda la reine pendant qu'un long silence s'installait.

La bataille pour la forteresse s'était conclue aujourd'hui après de nombreux pleures. Quelques heures après la réunion, un groupe d'un millier d'hommes et de femmes était venu frapper à leur porte pour rejoindre leur rang. Ils formaient un groupe de rebelle qui rejetait Aldur.

Sulia et Emilia avait choisit de les accepter afin les former, ils avaient été mit au courant de toute l'histoire après avoir vérifié encore et encore qu'aucun n'avait un lien plus ou moins étroit avec un membre de l'armée du roi Aldur comme l'avait fait Chris auparavant.

La prise de la forteresse avait fait un mort, mais sa mort avait touché tout le monde. Quoi que quelqu'un puisse en dire quelque chose, le roi était mort. Mais sa mort avait permit la renaissance de l'armée d'Ashta.

* * *

 **Et voici le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il aura été à votre goût ! Peut-être que vous avez remarqué que il y a eu une update tout à l'heure, c'est normal, j'avais remarqué un petit problème dans le chapitre 8 que j'ai modifié, il y avait eu des mots qui avaient disparu et j'ai dis modifié quelques trucs afin d'éviter des incohérences. Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review et je vous dit à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas également à faire des critiques constructives je suis preneuse! (Merci à toi Zergath, j'ai tenté de corriger quelques fautes)**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Tournois

Ryam, Grick et Dave était dans une salle qui leur avait été offerte pour leur préparation pour le tournois qui se déroulait actuellement. Ils avaient apprit qu'ils allaient affrontés deux hommes de l'âge de Grick pendant leur premier combat. Dave était celui qui était le plus excité à l'idée de retrouver l'honneur perdu de sa famille.

Dans un coin de la salle, Ryam enfila le masque noir donné par Dave et entoura son cou des bandages blancs de la veille n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux pour l'instant. Il s'adossa contre un mur et repensa à ce qu'il avait apprit tôt se matin par les habitants de Ghaïs.

Il avait apprit que l'armée d'Ashta avait réussi à atteindre Valk et avait mené leur première bataille mais pas sans perte. Le roi était tombé. Ryam n'avait aucune idée des raisons de sa mort mais il était persuadé que c'était une bonne nouvelle pour Aldur et une très mauvaise pour Emilia qui était proche de son père.

Il avait hésité à envoyer Lefkó afin de lui transmettre un message mais cela était dangereux car il avait souhaité coupé tout lien avec elle pour l'instant pour garder son secret de l'aider dans l'ombre. Pourtant l'idée de lui envoyé un message lui semblait la meilleure solution.

Il soupira une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la table pendant que Dave continuait à clamer à qui veut l'entendre que son duo allait gagner. Le bretteur attrapa un morceau de parchemin et entreprit d'écrire quelques lignes dessus avec une plume et de l'encre sous le regard curieux de Grick qui par politesse n'essaya pas de lire.

« Mon victorieux ami ! Comment allons-nous nous battre ? Souhaites-tu que je m'occupes de tes arrières ? Ou veux-tu que je me batte à tes côtés en symbiose parfaite ? » questionna le Mercenaire en effectuant quelques échauffement avec son épée

« Nous n'avons encore jamais combattu ensemble, je propose que tu te battes comme tu as l'habitude de le faire et je m'adapterais à ton style. » répondit le bretteur en continuant ce qu'il était en train de faire

« Vas-tu utiliser l'épée de ton père ? » demanda Grick les bras croisés jetant un coup d'œil à l'arme en question.

Ryam releva les yeux de son parchemin avant de secouer la tête. « Non, je ne contrôle pas encore à la perfection l'intensité des éclairs que j'envoie avec. Je ne voudrais pas tuer quelqu'un à cause de mon erreur. J'utiliserais seulement mon épée d'argent, de toute façons, il faut exclure les adversaires du terrains ou le rendre incapable de se battre. »

Un coup à la porte arrêta toutes actions des hommes quand une femme entra pour leur signalez qu'ils allaient bientôt passer. Dave attrapa son arme et son bouclier avant de s'éclipser de la pièce. Le bretteur se leva et roula son parchemin avant de s'approcher de son ami l'aigle pour mettre sa précieuse lettre dans un petit compartiment positionné sur la patte droite de l'animal qui monta sur l'avant bras droit de son propriétaire qui ouvrit une fenêtre.

« Lefkó c'est très important, va voir Emilia et livre lui ma lettre. Prends soin de toi et fait attention sur le chemin ! » ordonna Ryam tandis que l'aigle lui répondit par un croassement avant de s'envoler.

Il resta quelques secondes de plus à regarder l'aigle blanc survoler la ville avant de se retourner et de rejoindre Grick et Dave qui l'attendaient. Ils marchaient à travers un long couloir dont on voyait le bout, de là où ils étaient ils pouvaient déjà entendre les acclamations du public de la précédente bataille.

« Mes chers citoyens ! Ce combat a été incroyable mais ne perdons pas plus de temps et enchaînons sur le suivant ! Il opposera un duo bien connu : Tyu et Qwaza contre celui que nous appelons la honte de la ville Dave et un inconnu répondant au nom de Erhim ! » dit le présentateur sur le ring

Des acclamations se firent entendre ainsi que des insultes envers Dave quand les deux duo entrèrent sur le ring. L'arène était assez grande et les gradins étaient à la moitié remplis. Des banderoles arborant le nom de plusieurs combattants étaient visible depuis le ring.

Ryam posa sa main gauche sur le fourreau Elpída et examina ses adversaires. Celui répondant au nom de Tyu avait une lance en acier qu'il avait posé derrière son cou. Il semblait avoir le même âge que lui et avait des cheveux blonds long tombant sur ses épaules, de nombreuses cicatrices étaient visibles sur son visage.

Son partenaire Qwaza avait environ la trentaine et tenait une hache en acier contre son épaule droite, il avait des cheveux gris coupés court et une cicatrice profonde sur le front. Il était bien plus massif que son ami Tyu, il allait devoir jouer de sa vitesse si il voulait le vaincre.

« Dave, j'ai un plan. » dit Ryam en regardant le mercenaire qui était sur sa droite. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et l'incita à continuer. « Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de celui à la lance. Je n'ai pas l'avantage contre lui, sa lance me touchera avant que je puisse l'atteindre. Mais avec ton bouclier tu devrais pouvoir t'approcher. Je m'occupe de celui avec la hache. »

« Très bien, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne s'approche pas de toi ! » répondit le mercenaire avec sérieux en dégainant son épée d'argent et en prenant position pointant son bouclier sur son bras gauche devant lui. Ryam suivit son mouvement et dégaina son épée d'argent également et prit sa position signature en agrippant la poignée de son épée à deux mains et recula légèrement son pied droit derrière lui.

Tyu et Qwaza remarquèrent rapidement que leur adversaire étaient en position et ils prirent également la peine de se préparer, Tyu fit tournoyer sa lance autour de lui pour épater la galerie pour finalement l'agripper fermement et pointer la lame devant lui. Qwaza cependant ne bougea pas d'un pouce et afficha un sourire arrogant.

« Très bien, puisque tout les combattants sont prêt, je rappelle rapidement les règles, vous devez poussez votre adversaire en dehors du ring ou le rendre incapable de se battre ! » cria le présentateur en levant les bras au ciel pour les abattra aussitôt signant le début des combats, des cris se firent entendre dans les gradins.

Dave fut le premier à bouger pour courir en direction de Tyu qui donne un coup avec sa lance que le mercenaire para avec son bouclier. Le mercenaire profita de la surprise de son adversaire pour donner un coup d'épaule dans le torse de l'homme qui recula de surprise avant de se faire rattraper par son partenaire Qwaza avant qu'il ne tombe du ring.

« Reste concentré Tyu ! » cria l'homme envers celui à la lance qui acquiesça vivement avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand il remarqua Ryam qui arrivait en courant vers eux un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et toi Qwaza tu ne devrais jamais tourner le dos à ton adversaire ! » dit Ryam en abattant son épée en direction de l'homme massif mais son coup fut arrêté par la lance de Tyu.

Un rire derrière lui attira l'attention de Tyu qui tourna la tête pour voir Dave arriver en courant en pointant son bouclier, il bouscula l'homme à la lance qui tomba au sol en toussant. Qwaza leva sa hache pour l'abattre sur l'homme en face de lui qui eu juste le temps de lever son bras gauche pour parer le coup puissant.

« Ce coup aurait pu me tuer tu sais ! » cria Dave qui posa un genoux au sol en grimaçant.

« Et tu serais mort comme ton père, une bien triste fin pour la honte de la ville ! » se moqua l'homme massif

Tyu se releva avec difficulté en s'aidant de son arme. Après quelques secondes à vaciller il se releva et se dirigea vers Dave à genoux prêt à le bousculer comme l'homme venait de lui faire quelques minutes avant. Pourtant en pleine course il s'arrêta et remarqua que le deuxième adversaire n'était pas là.

Il se retourna quand un cri lui parvint aux oreilles pour apercevoir l'homme au masque s'élancer vers lui son épée en main. Tyu évita l'homme en se déplaçant sur le côté et avec un cri un balaya sa lance dans sa direction pour l'éjecter hors du ring.

Ryam se retourna et se protégea avec bloquant l'arme avec son épée et profita de sa position pour la repousser et s'approcher de l'homme qui grimaça de surprise. Le bretteur attrapa le fourreau de l'épée de son père et le retira de ses lanières de cuir auxquels il était attacher pour frapper le visage de l'homme qui cria de douleur et lâcha son arme pour se tenir le visage.

Le bretteur profita de se moment de faiblesse en avec un coup de jambes dans les hanches de l'homme il le propulsa en dehors du ring. Ryam releva les yeux vers Dave qui semblait à tout moment lâcher.

Ryam ne perdit pas une minute de plus et bouscula l'homme massif d'un coup d'épaule le faisant relâcher la force qu'il avait mis dans sa hache.

« Maintenant Dave ! » cria Ryam en reculant de quelques pas pour laisser de la place à son partenaire qui profita du moment pour entourer la taille de l'homme massif et le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe du ring.

Un silence s'installa avant d'être brisé par des cris et des hurlements d'acclamations des spectateurs. Le présentateur écarquilla les yeux avant de réaliser qu'il devait parler. « Pour une surprise en voilà une ! Les gagnants sont Erhim et Dave ! Ils ont vaincu le duo qui commençait à se faire un nom ! »

« On a gagné Erhim ! » cria Dave en secouant les épaules de son ami qui attachait les lanières de cuir autour du fourreau de son père

Le bretteur soupira mais afficha un petit sourire devant le visage heureux de son ami le mercenaire. Le combat n'avait été des plus « incroyable » ni des plus « héroïque » mais c'était une victoire. En tournant la tête il aperçut Grick dans le long couloir qui donnait sur l'arène lui faisant un signe de la main pour le féliciter.

Le duo descendit du ring pour retourner dans leur loges jusqu'aux prochains combats. Ryam commençait à comprendre le style de combat qu'utilisait Dave et c'est au fur et à mesure des duels sur le ring qu'il a pu commencer à créer une symbiose avec lui. Le mercenaire était quelqu'un qui pouvait prendre des coups, c'est pour cela que l'homme avait choisit d'être devant Ryam pour que ce dernier puisse prendre en revers leur adversaires grâce à sa rapidité.

Grâce à cette « technique » ils ont pu arriver en final, les critiques et les insultes des spectateurs à chaque début de matchs ont laissés place au acclamations et aux félicitations ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Dave qui prit un grand plaisir à faire de nouvelles poses qu'il trouvait héroïque à chaque début de combat.

Le tournois avait duré toute la journée avec une pose le midi pour tout le monde. Actuellement le soleil commençait à se coucher, une légère couleur orange et rose tintaient le ciel offrant le décor parfait pour la final.

« Et nous voici à la final du tournois en duo ! » cria le présentateur créant une acclamation dans le public. Il pointa un couloir à sa droite avant de crier une nouvelle fois. « Ils sont arrivés au sommet ! L'un était connu pour être le fils d'un combattant mort, l'autre est un parfait inconnu dont même son visage est caché par un masque ! Je demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Dave et Erhim ! »

Comme demandé, de nombreux applaudissement se dire entendre à travers toute l'arène lorsque les deux partenaires entrèrent sur le ring pour saluer la foule. Ryam afficha un sourire modeste et fit de simple geste de la main aux spectateurs tandis que Dave prenait un grand plaisir à jouer avec la foule.

« De l'autre côté nous avons des adversaires de taille ! Ils ont fait de la prison pour divers affaire ! Merci d'accueillir Gyrka et Avio ! »

La première personne à arriver était une femme ont les cheveux écarlate étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, elle avait une main posé sur la poignée d'une épée dans son dos. Son visage n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance au vu des regards haineux qu'elle jetait à Dave et Ryam.

Le suivant était un homme à forte corpulence et aux cheveux bruns courts, il avait lui aussi une épée dans le dos et n'affichait pas vraiment la gentillesse.

« Avio, faisons en sorte de venger Tyu et Qwaza ! » dit la femme avec une voix sensuelle en regardant son partenaire qui arriva à ses côtés.

L'homme ricana en dégainant son arme et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. La femme jura et fit de même avec son arme pendant que Dave et Ryam sortaient également leur épée d'argent et prenaient positions.

Le présentateur expliqua une nouvelle fois les règles comme au début de chaque match mais aucun des quatre combattants ne semblaient l'écouter et attendaient avec impatience qu'il leur donne le top départ.

C'est au bout de quelques secondes, que le présentateur cria qu'ils pouvaient commencer et la femme prit les devants en courant en direction de Ryam son arme en main mais fut bloqué par Dave qui pointa son bouclier devant lui.

Le bretteur en profita pour contourner le duo sur la gauche rapprochant son arme de son visage en courant en direction de l'homme bien plus gros que la femme. Avio bloqua une attaque frontale avec son épée et repoussa le bretteur avec facilité.

La femme qui jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle s'éloigna du mercenaire qui bloquait toujours sa lame avec son bouclier et sprinta en direction de Ryam en profitant du fait qu'il soit dos à elle pour abattre le manche de son arme dans l'épaule droite de l'homme qui grimaça de douleur avant d'être envoyé quelques mètres plus loin par un coup de jambe de Avio.

« Erhim ! » cria Dave qui s'agenouilla aux côtés du bretteur pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais grimaça à la place en posant une main contre son épaule meurtri. « Tu peux continuer à te battre ? »

Ryam acquiesça sans un mot et avec l'aide de Dave il se releva difficilement. Le mercenaire se plaça devant lui son bouclier près du torse et son épée fermement tenue avec sa main droite.

La femme s'élança une seconde fois vers Dave son arme au dessus de sa tête pour l'abaisser sur l'épée en argent de Ryam qui se plaça devant le mercenaire pour arrêter la course de Gyrka. Il fut un signe à Dave qui contourna le duo sur la droite en s'élançant contre Avio qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

La femme jura et recula pour regarder derrière elle comment s'en sortait Avio. Ce dernier avait du mal avec la volonté de fer de Dave de parer la totalité de ses coups. De plus, il s'épuisait bien plus rapidement de lui. Gyrka jura une nouvelle fois avant de se concentrer sur l'homme au masque devant elle.

Ils échangèrent quelques coups, et Ryam grimaça de douleur quand il fit un mouvement qui utilisait un peu trop son épaule droite. La femme remarqua la douleur et en profita pour éviter un coup d'épée qui allait la désarmé pour enfouir son coude de libre dans l'estomac de l'homme qui tomba à genoux. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la main de l'homme qui lâcha son arme et s'apprêtait à le faire tomber du ring quand elle remarqua qu'il rigolait. Curieuse de savoir pourquoi il riait dans une telle situation elle fut surprise d'entendre un cri de la part de son partenaire. En se retournant elle remarqua assez rapidement que Dave avait l'avantage de la vitesse et en profitait pour donner des coups de boucliers là où il pouvait tout en tournant autour de l'homme.

Elle jura comme elle le faisait souvent depuis le début du match et s'élança vers son partenaire préférant l'aider à repousser Dave au lieu de devoir se battre contre ses deux adversaires seule.

Un éclair l'arrêta dans sa course et en se retournant elle remarqua que Ryam s'était levé et tenait avec sa main droite une épée dont la lame était totalement noire et dont quelques petits éclairs crépitaient autour d'elle. La femme n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'épée, il existait bien quelques épées qui produisaient de la foudre, mais généralement la lame avait aussi une forme d'éclair. Pourtant celle-ci était droite et fine et ressemblait d'avantage à un katana qu'à une épée classique.

« Notre combat.. n'est pas encore.. terminé ! » dit Ryam avec difficulté alors qu'il tenait son épaule droite avec sa main de libre.

La femme jura et tenta de se retourner avant qu'une nouvelle fois un éclair lui bloque le chemin sous l'étonnement général du public. C'est avec obligation qu'elle se tourna pour faire face à l'homme au masque en s'élançant contre lui.

De son côté, Dave continuait à avoir l'avantage. Son adversaire était épuiser de tourner en rond depuis une dizaine de minute. Avec la force du désespoir Avio tenta de donner un coup circulaire avec son épée dans le but de toucher son adversaire même si pour cela il devait le tuer.

Le mercenaire eu juste le temps de s'accroupir pour éviter l'attaque et balaya les jambes libres de l'homme corpulent le faisant tomber en arrière dans un son sourd. Dave se releva et pointa la lame de son arme sous le menton de l'homme.

« J'ABANDONNE ! » cria deux voix simultanément, en regardant sur le côté, Dave remarqua que la femme était également à terre une lame sur le cou.

Des acclamations se firent entendre dans toute l'arène pendant que Ryam rangea ses deux armes dans leur fourreau et s'approcha de son ami le mercenaire qui ne bougeait pas, mais de là où il était, il pouvait voir les larmes de l'homme sur ses joues alors que le mercenaire prononçait des mots que seul lui peut entendre, sûrement adressé à son père conclut le bretteur.

« Et voici notre duo gagnant ! » hurla le présentateur en remontant sur ring pour faire hurler une fois de plus la foule.

Dave ignora les paroles du présentateur et plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour y sortir une bande de tissus noir issu de la cape de Ryam. Il amena l'objet à son front et l'attacha comme un bandeau avant de se tourner vers le bretteur qui afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Erhim et Dave ! Voici votre récompense ! » appela le présentateur en leur offrant deux bourses pleines d'argent. « Avez vous quelques mots à dire pour le public ? »

« Oui, j'aurais quelque mot à dire. » répondit Ryam en faisant signe à Grick de grimper sur le ring pour les rejoindre, ce que fit l'homme. « Écoutez moi habitant de Ghaïs ! Mon nom est Erhim ! Je suis le Chef des Mercenaires du Renouveau ! Retenez bien mon nom ainsi que celui de mes mercenaires car dans quelques années ils seront synonyme de changement ! »

C'est sans attendre que Ryam descendit du ring suivit de près par Grick et Dave sous les regards médusés du public et du présentateur. Dans le couloir qui donnait sur le ring, le trio marcha à un rythme rapide.

« Dit moi Ehrim, tu ne voulais pas rester discret ? » demanda Dave en croisant les bras tout en continuant à marcher.

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler Ryam quand nous sommes seuls. C'est toujours le cas, je souhaite être discret moi en tant que Ryam, mais je veux que le nom « Erhim » soit connu comme celui des « Mercenaires du Renouveau ». » répondit le bretteur en entrant dans la pièce qui leur avait été donné pour récupérer tout leur matériel.

« Mais dans quel but ? » continua le mercenaire

Ryam jeta un regard à Grick qui acquiesça. Le vielle homme ferma les fenêtre ainsi que les rideau et vérifia devant la porte que personne n'écoutaient avant de la refermer à clé.

« Je t'ai dis que je souhaitais aider l'armée d'Ashta dans l'ombre. Pour tout te dire, je connais assez bien la princesse du royaume, j'ai été son vassal pendant une courte durée. » commença le bretteur en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en retirant son masque pour le poser devant lui. Dave semblait être surprit de la nouvelle. « Pour les aider, j'avais besoin de créer un groupe fort et uni. »

« Je vais me répéter mais dans quel but ? » demanda Dave qui s'assit à son tour autour de la table.

« Les gens hauts placés ne s'intéresse qu'à deux choses : la force et l'argent. » continua Grick les bras croisés et adossé à un mur proche de la table.

« Je souhaite former un groupe qui se baserait sur des liens puissants, si puissants qu'ils nous permettraient d'affronter une armée et de la vaincre. Si j'arrive à former ce genre de groupe, il nous suffira de nous faire connaître pour pouvoir marchander avec les gens hauts placés. »

Dave écarquilla les yeux en comprenant où voulait en venir Ryam, si un groupe était redouté comme étant capable de vaincre une armée, il pourrait alors demander des services à des dirigeants.

« Tu souhaites que les Mercenaires du Renouveau soit un groupe reconnu à travers les pays ?! »

Ryam acquiesça avec un sourire vers Dave avant de sa lever et de poser la main sur la bague de sa mère qui lui servait de pendentif. « Exactement, je ferais en sorte que les Mercenaires du Renouveau soit un groupe craint par Aldur. Mais pour cela, nous devons nous faire un nom, ce tournois était une bonne occasion de faire entendre qui nous sommes. Grick, as-tu ce que je t'ai demandé de chercher ? »

« J'en ai trouvé quelques un oui ! J'ai fais comme tu m'as demandé en signalant que les Mercenaires du Renouveau s'en occuperont ! » répondit l'homme en posant de nombreux parchemins sur la table montrant la positions de nombreux camps de bandit dans le pays. Ryam en examina quelques un, et afficha un sourire avant de les poser devant le mercenaire.

« Notre premier objectif est le village du sage au nord de Amatia ! » dit l'homme en claquant sa main sur la table.

« Le village du sage ? » répéta Dave en se levant, il compta quelque chose sur ses doigts avant de crier. « C'est à plus de trois à cheval d'ici dans les montagnes au nord ! »

« Exactement mais c'est un arrêt obligatoire ! On raconte que le sage sait tout sur tout, je veux lui poser quelques questions sur ma marque. De plus, tout les camps de bandits présents sur ses contrats sont sur notre route ! »

« Avec l'argent que vous avez gagné pendant le tournois nous allons acheter quelques chevaux ainsi qu'une grande charrette. Nous partirons demain à l'aube donc va vite préparer tes affaires Dave, nous nous donnons rendez vous à la sortie nord de Ghaïs. » dit Grick en tendant sa main vers le mercenaire qui déposa la bourse d'argent qu'il avait gagné avant de quitter la salle avec un signe de la main et un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Après une nuit de repos bien mérités et des soins évident pour les quelques blessures ressuent pendant les combats. Grick descendait du mat central de leur navire avec le drapeau noir sous le bras. Il essuya la fine couche de sueur présente sur son front et regarda en contre-bas sur le quai la charrette avec les deux chevaux sur le devant. La charrette était assez grande pour contenir une dizaine de caisse de diverses choses comme des vivres, de l'équipement pour camper, des tenues pour le froid ainsi que bien d'autre chose importante pour un voyage d'une demi-année à travers l'immense pays qu'était Amatia.

Après un dernier tour dans le navire pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il monta sur le devant de la charrette et attrapa les rênes des chevaux pour donner un coup sur ces dernières faisant avancer les bêtes à une vitesse moyenne.

Après une vingtaine de minute de route, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut le magasin du forgeron que lui avait indiqué Ryam ce matin quand il était partit. Le bretteur d'ailleurs, sortait du bâtiment avec derrière lui un homme musclé qui arborait sur son tablier l'insigne de son magasin.

« Êtes-vous sûr de vous ? » demanda l'homme en croisant les bras.

« Oui je suis sûr de moi, faîtes en sorte que ce que j'ai commandé arrive le plus rapidement possible, n'oubliez pas d'écrire sur le colis qu'il vient de Erhim des Mercenaires du Renouveau ! » répondit Ryam avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers la charrette pour monter à l'intérieur par l'arrière.

« Alors, tu as réussis à faire ce que tu voulais ? » demanda Grick après avoir fait repartir les chevaux en direction de la sortie Nord.

« Oui, il m'a dit que tout sera fait d'ici deux mois ! » répondit joyeusement Ryam alors qu'il bricolait.

Le bretteur était en train d'accrocher le drapeau noir de son groupe sur un grand bâton en bois qui faisait plusieurs mètres. Après avoir finit de bricoler son drapeau il l'accrocha à l'arrière avec de la corde laissant le tissu noir flotter à l'arrière dans le vent.

La charrette s'arrêta une seconde fois avant qu'une forte voix résonne devant eux.

« Ne m'oubliez pas ! » cria Dave en montant dans la charrette prenant soin de déposer son sac dans un coin.

Ryam pointa son poing droit vers le mercenaire avec un sourire. L'homme répondit lui aussi par un sourire et claqua son poing avec le sien.

« Direction le village du sage ! »

* * *

 **Encore une fois merci Zergath pour tes reviews ça me fait très plaisir. Peut-être que cela va être assez visible maintenant mais les chapitres de la route d'Emilia et de Ryam ne se passe pas en même temps. Je m'explique, entre le moment où le père d'Emilia est mort et le moment où Ryam l'apprends il s'est écoulé plusieurs semaines avant que tout le monde l'apprenne. En gros, ne penser pas que les chapitre autour d'Emilia et de Ryam se passe dans la même journée '^' Sur ce à bientôt, comme prévu je pars le 11 en vacances pour revenir le 18 donc c'est pour cela que j'ai souhaité vous sortir un chapitre avant de partir ! Des bisous !**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Deux longues années

Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort du roi Drytus lors de la prise de la forteresse. Beaucoup de chose avait changé depuis ces deux années. La première et plus importante était l'ordre de la princesse de se replier dans leur pays : Ashta. L'information du roi mort avait fait le tour des pays en quelques mois. Le roi de Livei, Richard, avait alors fait pression sur la princesse pour qu'elle l'épouse sous la menace d'invasion. Elle avait toujours refusé et pour protéger son peuple elle avait fait demi-tour malgré tout ce qui a été accomplis. Les rebelles les avaient suivis et se sont enrôlés dans l'armée de la princesse et de la reine.

Les rebelles avaient chez eux une personne qu'ils avaient nommé comme chef, il s'agissait d'une femme à peine plus âgé que Emilia au cheveux d'un rose pale qu'elle plaçait toujours sur le côté gauche de son visage les laissant couler comme une cascade sur son épaule, ses yeux bleu qui paraissait parfois vert rendait son visage fin parfait aux yeux de beaucoup d'hommes. Elle était facilement reconnaissable par sa cape rouge et par sa tenue composée d'une veste blanche et d'un short marron. Elle portait également des gants bicolore bleu et or qui laissait voir la moitié de ses doigts, ses longues bottes noire ainsi qu'une sacoche rouge attachée autour de sa jambe gauche mettaient le bas de son corps en valeur.

Elle se prénommait Claire, c'était une femme forte et déterminée, sa mère, son père et son grand frère ont été tués quand ils se sont rebellé en refusant de payer l'impôt local. Depuis ce jour, elle a formé dans l'ombre la résistance à travers tout le Valk.

En deux ans, il s'était passé énormément de chose en plus de la menace de Richard. Alors qu'elle était encore sur Valk, un bateau marchand avait accosté à la ville portuaire avec à son bord de nombreuses caisses contenant des armes de toute sorte en très bonne état. Elle avait apprit que ce chargement venait d'un homme nommé Erhim, cet homme était le chef des Mercenaire du Renouveau d'après la lettre qu'il avait mise dans l'une des caisses.

En faisant demi-tour, Emilia avait demandé à faire un arrêt sur l'île Elya pour voir Ryam après tout ce temps mais ce qu'elle trouva fut tout autre chose.

La princesse a apprit auprès des villageois qu'il avait quitté l'île il y a longtemps. Emilia avait sentit ses jambes rompre quand la nouvelle lui arriva aux oreilles. Il était partit peu de temps après qu'elle soit partie. Personne ne savait où il était partit mais il n'était plus ici.

Il lui fallut quelques jours pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et ainsi continuer la route vers son royaume. Sur la route, une lumière d'espoir lui est apparut quand Lefkó s'était posé sur leur navire en portant avec lui une lettre. Pour la blonde cela signifiait qu'une seule chose, cette lettre venait forcément de Ryam.

L'homme lui avait dit qu'il avait apprit au sujet de la mort du roi et lui disait qu'il allait bien et vivait une bonne vie sur l'île Elya. Il lui avait également dit qu'il soutenait ses actions peu importe la distance entre les deux.

La blonde était rentré dans une colère noire après avoir lu la lettre, elle savait qu'il lui mentait en disant qu'il vivait une bonne vie sur l'île alors qu'il l'avait quitté il y a des mois. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, ni même si il allait réellement bien. Sa colère avait augmenté quand Lefkó avait refusé de s'envoler vers Ryam avec la lettre que Emilia avait écrite.

En rentrant dans la capitale elle fut accueillie en héros auprès de tout les villageois qui félicitaient la princesse pour la prise de la forteresse qui a présent était gardée par une petite partie de l'armée.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Emilia était la conseillère principale de sa mère qui était à présent sur le trône. Le duo mère-fille avait demandé le soutient d'Amatia qui malheureusement ont refusés.

La blonde marchait avec un rythme rapide dans les longs couloirs du château en direction des remparts. Le soleil commençait à se coucher offrant aux château une divine couleur orangé qui se reflétait sur les murs blanc des remparts et du reste du château.

Elle s'arrêta à son endroit favoris et posa ses coudes sur les pierres blanches pour admirer le paysage qui s'offrait devant elle. La blonde soupira en enfouissant son visage dans l'écharpe blanche qui était toujours autour de son cou depuis que Ryam lui avait offerte.

Le cri significatif de l'aigle qui l'accompagnait depuis deux années maintenant se fit entendre et il se posa tranquille sur l'avant-bras droit tendu par la blonde qui lui adressa le même regard tout les jours.

« Toujours pas envie de me montrer où il est ? » demanda Emilia avant de soupirer quand l'aigle ne bougea pas.

« Princesse ! » appela Eric qui courrait vers elle.

« Qui a t-il ? »

« La Reine vous demande d'urgence dans la salle du trône. » répondit l'homme qui prit une posture sérieuse en quelques seconde.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et acquiesça en silence. Lefkó s'envola quelques seconde pour se poser sur l'épaule droite de la blonde qui avait prit l'habitude de mettre des épaulettes à cause de la fâcheuse tendance de l'aigle à se poser sur son épaule.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide à travers le château ignorant au passage bon nombre de soldats et de serviteurs avant d'arriver à une grande porte en bois. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra rapidement.

« Mère, vous m'avez deman- » commença la blonde en s'arrêtant quand elle remarqua la présence d'un groupe de huit personne en face de la reine dont l'un d'entre eux était plus en avant.

La première personne qu'elle aperçut était un homme de son age, mais il était bien plus grand qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupé court et des yeux couleur chocolat. Il avait une longue cicatrice sur le front à l'horizontale. Il avait les bras croisé malgré qu'un bouclier était attaché à son bras gauche laissant voir l'insigne d'une aile blanche sur le dessus ainsi que son épée d'argent à sa hanche. L'homme avait un bandeau fait de tissu attaché autour du front.

La seconde personne était une femme qui semblait un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Elle avait des cheveux blond et des yeux de la couleur du ciel. Sa tenue consistait en une tenue traditionnel d'assassin de couleur brune sur laquelle avait été brodé une aile blanche à l'emplacement de son coeur. La femme avait un regard dur et semblait être capable de tuer n'importe qui au premier ordre avec les nombreux poignards attachés autour de sa cuisse droite. Elle avait le même tissu que l'homme mais attaché autour de son poignet droit.

La troisième personne était aussi une femme qui était certainement plus vielle qu'elle mais était encore dans l'age d'être en pleine forme. Elle avait de long cheveux noir et des yeux de la même couleur et portait un équipement de Lord Wyverne typique de l'armée de Valk mais dont l'insigne avait était barré plusieurs fois dans tout les sens et à côté se trouvait la même aile blanche gravé dans le métal. Comme les deux autres elle avait un tissu noir attaché autour de son bras droit.

Derrière elle se trouvait une Wyverne aux écailles noires et aux yeux doré. La bête ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et semblait très docile bien qu'Emilia était sûre que si elle tentait quelque chose envers la créature lui sauterait dessus. Les nombreux insignes de Valk qui étaient présent sur l'armure de la Wyverne avaient été rayé et remplacé par la fameuse aile blanche, elle portait même un long tissu noir attaché à ses rênes sur son dos.

La quatrième personne était un adolescent, ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille et ses yeux vert vif affirmaient qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Il portait une tenue de mage d'un bleu cyan qui coïncidait avec son chapeau de mage. De là où elle était elle pouvait voir trois livres dans son manteau, l'un était rouge, l'autre était jaune et le dernier était brun. Il portait un tissus noir sur son manteau à travers un petit trou qu'il a dû faire lui même. L'aile blanche se trouvait à côté du tissu noir et était brodé.

La cinquième personne, est à son grand étonnement qu'une petite fille clairement au milieu de son adolescence. Elle avait des cheveux roses et des yeux violet et portait une tenue grise de Soeur ce qui coïncidait bien avec le bâton dans son dos. Elle portait le tissu noir autour de son cou et l'aile blanche était gravé sur un petit plastron qu'elle portait.

La sixième personne était un homme de son age ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux blanc, il avait des yeux d'un brun clair. Il portait une amure qu'elle avait rarement vu, celle d'un Chevalier Griffon. Elle savait que les Chevaliers Griffon étaient fréquent dans le pays de Livei mais elle n'a jamais eu la chance d'en voir un en vrai. Il portait son tissu noir autour de son poignet gauche et l'insigne de l'aile était sur son plastron.

Derrière lui se trouvait son fameux Griffon, il avait un plumage brun et des yeux couleurs écarlate. Il semblait bien plus amical que la Wyverne. Et lui aussi avait un morceau de tissus attaché à ses rênes et l'insigne de l'aile sur son amure.

Quand elle tourna la tête vers la septième personne elle sursauta. Elle connaissait cet homme, il était sur l'île Elya la première fois qu'elle y a été. Il avait des cheveux gris montrant son age et des yeux bruns il portait une tenue de Combattant avec une armure grise dont l'aile blanche était gravé sur le devant. Il portait son tissu noir sur son bras gauche.

La huitième personne était l'homme qui se trouvait devant les sept autres. Il se tourna vers la blonde offrant à la princesse une vue complète sur lui. Il portait une tenue entièrement noire avec quelques morceau d'armures assemblées sur son corps également noire mais dans une nuance un peu plus claire. L'insigne de l'aile était brodé sur l'arrière de sa longue cape sur laquelle il avait sa capuche qui recouvrait ses cheveux laissant à peine voir qu'il portait un masque gris foncé qui cachait la moitié inférieur de son visage laissant seulement voir son nez et sa bouche ainsi que la légère barbe naissante. La seule couleur présente dans sa tenue était un petit foulard rouge entouré autour de son cou laissant voir un collier avec à son bout une bague qui même si la blonde était éloignée pouvait affirmé que c'était l'une des bagues les plus belle qu'elle ait pu voir. Il avait deux épées posées de chaque côtés de ses hanches et avaient posé ses mains leur manches.

« Emilia, merci d'avoir fait vite. Je te présente les Mercenaires du Renouveau. » expliqua sa mère avec un doux sourire.

« En effet nous sommes les héros de ce monde ! » affirma l'homme à la cicatrice en pointant son poing dans les airs

L'homme vêtu entièrement de noir laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'avancer et de pointer l'homme à la cicatrice.

« Voici Dave, un mercenaire de Amatia, Sharena notre assassin venant d'Amatia, Amira ancienne capitaine des force aérienne de Valk mais à choisit de rallier notre cause pour des raisons personnelles, Anthony un jeune mage d'Amatia ne vous fiez pas à son âge c'est un génie de la magie, Nina une jeune fille que nous avons sauvé à Valk, Sven dirigeant de la rébellion à Livei ainsi que notre messager, Grick originaire de l'île Elya se trouvant près de Valk et enfin moi même Erhim chef des Mercenaires du Renouveau. » expliqua l'homme avec un sourire alors qu'il présenta son équipe dans l'ordre dans lequel Emilia les avait analysé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle s'avança pour être au niveau de Grick et croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous êtes l'homme que nous avons rencontré sur l'île Elya il y a deux ans. Quand je suis retourné sur l'île plusieurs mois après vous n'étiez plus là ainsi que Ryam. Où est-il? » questionna la blonde

L'homme grimaça en croisant les bras et détourna le regard pour fixer un pilier plus loin.

« Bonne question, quand je suis partit de l'île il était encore là. Je ne sais pas du tout où il pourrait être. » répondit Grick rapidement laissant la blonde perplexe.

« Oh ? Tu semblais proche de lui quand nous accosté la première fois. » riposta la blonde qui éleva le ton.

Erhim s'approcha silencieusement et posa une main l'une des épaules de la blonde qui sursauta au contact, elle se retourna rapidement vers lui avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Un soucis avec Grick ? Car si c'est le cas je vous demanderez de le régler plus tard. Nous avons des affaires plus urgente à régler, c'est la raison de notre venue. » annonça l'homme en se dirigeant vers la reine.

La marque sur la main droite de la blonde s'était mise à chauffer quand Ehrim avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la princesse. La chaleur avait totalement disparue quand il l'a retira pour le plus grand malheur de la blonde qui ressentait un profond sentiment de mélancolie en ressentant la douce chaleur émaner de sa main.

« En effet. J'ai demandé de l'aide auprès des Mercenaires du Renouveau afin de régler le conflit entre le pays de Livei et Ashta. Ils ont gentiment accepté contre de l'argent. » expliqua la reine avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté une demande officiel d'un pays en guerre comme le notre ? Vous vous mettez vous même en danger. » déclara Emilia en posant une main sur la poignée de Eiríni.

« Sven est le dirigeant de la rébellion contre Richard. Nous faisons simplement front commun vous et moi. Et puis, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéressez bien plus qu'une simple aide à vaincre Livei. » annonça Erhim qui se tourna faisant un simple signe de tête en direction de Sharena qui s'approcha aux côtés de l'homme.

« Erhim a raison. L'objectif des Mercenaires du Renouveau est la paix. Si vous acceptez de vous battre à nos côtés contre Valk nous vous donnerons ceci. » annonça Sharena en sortant un parchemin qui portait fièrement le sceau d'Amatia.

« Un parchemin venant d'Amatia ? Que contient-il ? » demanda la reine en se levant marchant d'un pas lent vers le groupe.

« Il contient notre chance de victoire. » affirma Ehrim avec un sourire.

« Notre chance de victoire ? » répéta la blonde en penchant la tête pas vraiment sûre de comprendre le sens de cette phrase.

La reine prit le parchemin dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. Elle lu rapidement son contenu avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de relire une seconde fois à voix haute cette fois-ci.

« Moi Olga, actuelle dirigeante de Amatia, informe le pays d'Ashta de mon souhait de soutenir son armée dans la lutte qui les oppose à Valk. » répéta la reine, sa voix était remplie d'émotion.

« Amatia a accepté de nous soutenir ? Mais par quel moyen avez vous réussis quelque chose comme ça ! » s'exclama la blonde en se tournant vers Erhim.

« Notre chef est le symbole de la détermination. Il a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'il souhaitait la paix. » affirma Sharena d'une voix remplie de fierté.

« Erhim est un héros parmi les héros ! Ils nous a réunit afin de former le plus grand groupe de héros que ce monde pouvait espérer ! » continua Dave en exagérant ses propos.

« La politique de Amatia est une politique du plus fort. Erhim a simplement défié Olga dans un combat qu'il a gagné. Les conditions de victoire étaient le soutiens d'Amatia dans la guerre. » expliqua Amira en croisant les bras.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Si vous sommes venu ici aujourd'hui c'est pour une raison ! » s'exclama Nina avec un sourire charmant aux lèvres.

« En effet, le fait qu'Amatia soutienne Ashta faisait partit de notre plan. Mais le plan d'origine est plus grand que cela. » continua Anthony avec un sourire.

« Tout a été calculé depuis deux longues années. Mais tout s'est accéléré avec depuis quelques semaines avec la rébellion à Livei. » continua Grick en ricanant.

« J'ai demandé à ma rébellion d'agir. Nous allons destituer Richard de son trône pour mettre son unique fils qu'il a abandonné il y a quelques années. » affirma Sven affichant le même sourire que les autres.

« Le fils de Richard est de notre côté, il a affirmé et nous a promis de soutenir Ashta dans la guerre contre Valk. Ce qui formera au final la triade composée d'Amatia, Livei et Ashta contre Valk. » finit Ehrim en réajustant sa capuche sur sa tête.

Emilia resta bouche-bée devant l'explication de leur plan. Elle jeta un regard à sa mère qui affichait le plus grand sourire qu'elle ait pu voir depuis deux années. Le plan semblait parfait, en tout cas à premier lieu il restait néanmoins un problème à en juger par les regards sombres que portait les Mercenaires.

« Nous sommes au courant que cette guerre est présente pour empêcher Aldur de faire renaître Odir. Pour cela nous aurons besoin de l'Emblème de Feu. » affirma Erhim en croisant les bras.

L'homme observa le visage de la blonde qui se décomposa. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait essayé de le retrouver sur l'île Elya il y a deux ans. Il avait espéré que Lefkó empêcherait toute lettre venant d'elle d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Il savait qu'elle aurait été capable de suivre l'aigle pour le retrouver.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ils s'étaient réunis ici dans cette salle du trône mais seul lui était au courant de qui elle était à ses yeux. Pour elle il n'était Erhim et pas Ryam. Elle avait gardé son écharpe blanche, cela lui faisait énormément plaisir, elle lui allait à la perfection. Il soupira en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. Il n'était pas encore temps de montrer sa véritable identité.

« Un problème princesse ? » demanda Erhim calmement sachant déjà ce qui gênait la blonde.

« L'Emblème.. Enfin, Ryam, il est l'Emblème.. Mais s'il n'est pas sur l'île Elya je ne sais pas où il peut être.. J'espère simplement qu'il va bien et qu'il ne se met pas en danger.. » répondit la blonde en serrant d'avantage la poignée de son épée sacrée.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, nous ferons en sorte de le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous devons faire vite, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, le temps est contre nous. » affirma le chef des Mercenaires.

« Le temps ? Nous avons encore de nombreuses années, notre déesse nous a annoncé que Odir reviendra dans huit ans. » répondit la blonde sans trop comprendre la demande d'être rapide.

« L'information n'est plus d'actualité, croyez moi sur parole nous avons une deux années toute au plus. » répliqua mystérieusement Erhim qui se tourna vers la reine. « Faîtes en sorte de préparer votre armée Reine Sulia. Nous devrions partir dans deux jours grand maximum. Le pays de Livei est difficile d'accès, il neige beaucoup dans cette période de l'année. »

« Très bien, je vais tout de suite informer mes soldats de se préparer à un long départ. Je suppose que nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous reposer une fois Livei de notre côté ? » demanda la reine

L'homme secoua la tête tristement. « Je crains que non ma reine. Une fois Livei de notre côté, j'enverrais Sven avertir Amatia de se préparer et nous nous donnerons rendez-vous à Typhas. Nous ferons à la route retour à travers Ashta et embarqueront pour le port de Valk le plus vite possible. D'après nos calcules nous devrions arriver à Typhas dans trois mois. Ensuite nous nous dirigerons vers la capitale. En prenant en compte que nous devrons affronter les généraux je dirait que nous arriverons à la capitale en cinq mois. Valk est une terre vaste, nous serons en terrain ennemis et se précipiter causera notre mort. »

« Donc d'après vous tout sera réglé en huit mois ? » questionna la reine.

« Oui ma reine, tout du moins c'est le temps minimal qu'il nous faut, nous pouvons nous permettre de perdre que très peu de temps car je crains que même l'information des deux années qu'ils nous restent soit peu valable. On nous a fait comprendre que le temps pouvait varier mais seulement dans un sens. » répondit Erhim.

La reine soupira et acquiesça silencieusement. Elle se tourna vers la blonde et afficha un doux sourire à sa fille.

« Emilia, ma fille, je t'en prie, fait en sorte de prévenir notre armée de se préparer. Dit à Claire qu'elle nous accompagnera avec son groupe. Je veux qu'un groupe de cent homme restent au château pour protéger les habitants. Tu diras à nos messagers qu'ils devront aller voir tout nos avants-postes à travers tout le pays pour qu'ils se tiennent prêt à protéger la population en notre absence. Et prend le temps d'envoyer également une lettre à la forteresse près de Typhas pour leur expliquer la situation. » ordonna gentiment la reine.

La blonde acquiesça en s'inclinant devant sa mère. Elle se tourna vers les Mercenaires et s'inclina à nouveau avant de quitter la salle du trône sans un mot.

* * *

Derrière la porte se trouvait Eric qui se tenait droit attendant patiemment. Quand il remarqua la princesse il s'avança sans un mot.

« Eric, fait en sorte de réunir tout nos soldats à l'extérieur du château sur le terrain de réunion. Informe également Claire que je souhaiterais qu'elle vienne avec son groupe également. De plus, prépare une lettre pour la forteresse à Typhas, ma mère souhaiterais avoir des nouvelles d'eux. » ordonna la princesse en marchant.

« Vous souhaitez que la réunion ait lieu quand ? » demanda Eric qui suivait docilement la princesse.

« Le plus rapidement possible. » finit la blonde alors qu'elle tournait dans un couloir à l'opposé de la direction que prenait à présent Eric.

Elle avait quelques heures devant elle avant que tout les soldats soient réunis. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait faire de ce temps. Avec tout les problèmes politique et militaire elle n'a pas eu la chance d'aller voir Ryn depuis quelques jours. Bien que son vassal à été plus qu'occupé ces derniers jours aussi.

En arrivant devant la porte, elle pouvait entendre des rires. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle frapper deux fois avant d'attendre qu'on lui ouvre. Comme prévu, ce fut Ryn qui lui ouvrit, et comme d'habitude depuis quelques mois, elle portait dans ses bras l'enfant qu'elle avait eu avec Kalem il y a exactement dix mois.

C'était une petite fille pleine de vie, comme ses parents elle avait des cheveux cramoisie et avait les yeux noirs de son père. Depuis sa naissance Scarlet semblait l'adorer, il n'était pas rare de voir la Dragonne s'amuser et s'occuper de l'enfant quand Kalem se promenait avec sa fille.

Son nom avait un symbole particulier aux yeux de Kalem, en effet après de nombreuses heures de réflexion, ils ont choisi de nommer leur fille du même nom que la mère morte de Kalem à savoir Yllia.

« Emilia, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? Cela fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu ? » dit Ryn avec un doux sourire.

Emilia avait remarqué qu'avec la naissance de Yllia que Ryn était devenue très calme, son caractère très sérieux était inexistant quand elle était aux côtés de sa fille. Bien qu'elle reprenait son caractère lors des entraînements avec les recrues depuis qu'elle a reçue une promotion de dirigeante des Chevaliers Pégases lorsqu'ils sont rentré à Ashta il y a deux ans.

« Je viens de sortir de la salle du trône. » répondit simplement Emilia, la princesse reconnu immédiatement le regard de sa meilleure amie. C'était le regard sérieux qu'elle prenait quand ils parlaient de problème et de guerre.

« Entre je t'en pris. » proposa Ryn en s'écartant laissant Emilia rentrer pour voir que Kalem était également ici à la fenêtre, à travers la fenêtre elle pouvait voir Scarlet allongée en train de dormir dans l'herbe.

« Il y a un problème avec la reine ? » demanda Kalem qui avait sûrement entendu que sa princesse venait de sortir de la salle du trône.

La blonde acquiesça silencieusement en croisant les bras. Lefkó en profita pour s'envoler et se poser sur une armoire un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Il était resté étrangement silencieux dans la salle du trône. Il avait toujours eu pour habitude de voler autour des nouvelles personnes qu'il rencontrait.

« En effet, ma mère avait demandé de me voir. Quand j'y suis allé j'ai étais étonnée de voir la présence des Mercenaires du Renouveau. » commença la blonde en s'asseyant sur une chaise que Ryn lui avait proposé.

« Les Mercenaires du Renouveau ?! » s'exclama le chevalier dragon qui écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

« Oui, ils sont ici pour nous aider dans le conflit avec Livei. Mais plus que ça, ils nous ont donner un parchemin qui annonce qu'Amatia sera notre allié contre Valk. » commença la blonde qui comme elle l'attendait ne fut pas surprise de voir les regards d'étonnement sur les visages de ses amis.

« Les Mercenaires du Renouveau vont nous aider ? Et ils ont permis qu'Amatia soit notre allié ? Je savais qu'ils étaient aussi redouté qu'une armée entière mais de là à persuader le dirigeant de Amatia à nous aider. » dit Ryn qui berçait sa fille pour tenter de l'endormir.

L'enfant ne voulait apparemment pas du tout vouloir dormir mais préférait jouer avec les mèches rouge de sa mère qui tombaient devant elle.

« Ils étaient au complet ? » demanda Kalem qui se leva du rebord de la fenêtre pour s'adosser à un mur à côté.

« Les Mercenaires ? Oui ils étaient au complet. » répondit simplement la blonde. « Bien que même si de nombreuses rumeurs disent qu'ils sont aussi fort qu'une armée j'aimerais affronter leur chef. Il avait l'air assez unique en son genre. La moitié supérieur de son visage était cachée par un masque et il portait une capuche. »

« Ce n'est pas nouveau. Dans tout les témoignages de ceux qui ont pu voir les Mercenaires aucun n'affirme avoir vu le visage de leur chef Erhim. Certains disent qu'ils cachent une vilaine cicatrice qu'il aurait eu à Valk ce qui expliquerait sa profonde haine pour Aldur. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse parmi d'autre. » expliqua Kalem en secouant la main l'air désintéressé.

« Dans tout les cas, il y aura une réunion de soldats demain matin à l'aube. Ils seront également présent. Tout sera expliqué en détail demain matin. » continua la blonde avant de se tourner vers Ryn qui avait finalement réussis à endormir sa fille. « Ryn, Yllia est encore jeune, si tu souhaites rester avec elle je comprendrais parfaitement. »

Ryn secoua la tête doucement avant de baisser les yeux sur sa fille qui se blottissait contre sa poitrine. « Je suis une mère certes mais également un soldat de cette armée. J'aime Yllia de tout mon coeur et c'est pour cette raison que je dois me battre afin qu'elle puisse grandir dans un avenir sans guerre. »

La blond acquiesça silencieusement et se leva. Lefkó remarqua son mouvement et s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule droite de la blonde. Emilia s'excusa rapidement du dérangement et sortit de la pièce avec avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Une fois à l'extérieur elle soupira et ne se sentant pas encore d'humeur à dormir elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur du château pour marcher sur les remparts profitant de la vue pour observer les douces lumières qui venait de la capitale à un peu plus loin.

Elle posa ses bras sur le marbres blanc et froid et ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douce brise qui était un peu fraîche. Dans deux jours ils partaient en guerre sans pause de prévu. Elle espérait égoïstement et silencieusement qu'elle pourrait croiser Ryam durant leur déplacement mais c'était très peu probable.

« Nous ne devrions pas être ici Dave ! » s'exclama une voix féminine un peu plus loin à sa droite faisant rouvrir les yeux de la blonde qui se tourna pour voir le groupe des Mercenaires qui marchaient sur les remparts avec Dave et Nina devant.

« Nous sommes des alliés d'Ashta ma très chère Nina, nous avons le droit de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit et des étoiles ! » répondit l'homme en pointant fièrement les étoiles en question.

Nina semblait soupirer et se tourna pour apercevoir la princesse un peu plus loin. Elle semblait sursauter comme si elle avait fait une bêtise.

« Bon-bonsoir Princesse ! Nous sommes désolé nous n'aurions pas dû nous promener ici ! » s'excusa rapidement Nina.

La blonde laissa échapper un petit rire qu'elle atténua en posant une main sur sa bouche et s'approcha avec un doux sourire.

« Il n'y a aucun problème avec ça Dame Nina. Comme Sir Dave a pu le dire, vous êtes nos alliés, vous avez le droit de vous promenez où bon vous semble. »

« Dame Nina ? » répéta Nina en penchant la tête sur un côté

« Sir Dave ? » répéta également le mercenaire en penchant la tête de l'autre côté.

Un ricanement se fit entendre et Erhim s'avança et posa l'une de ses mains sur les cheveux de Nina pour regarder la princesse à travers son masque.

« Merci à vous Princesse. Mais je vous en prie, appelez nous par nos prénoms. Nous ne sommes pas très habituez à ce que l'on nous monstre un quelconque respect. Nous avons toujours parlé d'égal à égal avec la haute noblesse. » expliqua le chef avec un sourire.

« Erhim je souhaiterais également que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. Nous serons alors d'égal à égal. De plus, j'aimerais me mesurer à vous demain matin à l'aube. J'aimerais voir si les rumeurs sur vous sont fondées. » proposa la blonde en croisant les bras.

L'homme semblait plutôt étonné de la demande mais accepta néanmoins avec un signe de tête avant de se tourner pour regarder l'horizon dans un mot.

Les prochaines minutes étaient très calme, Nina et Dave semblait se disputer pour être celui qui trouverait le plus de constellation tandis que Anthony se moquait d'eux en disant qu'il avait déjà trouvé le double de ce qu'ils pensaient avoir trouvés.

Amira et Sven parlaient tranquillement alors qu'ils montaient sur le dos de leur monture apparemment près à partir pour dormir. Sharena était assise sur les remparts les jambes dans le vide et affichait un sourire et Emilia était sûre que même si elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu elle pouvait dire qu'elle souriait rarement.

« Cette nuit est magnifique mais nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend demain. Je vais aller me coucher. » annonça Amira caressant les écailles de sa Wyverne.

« Je suis fatiguée également je te suis Amira ! » annonça Nina qui monta à l'arrière de Amira pour attraper sa taille et poser sa tête contre son dos.

« Je vais suivre votre exemple. » annonça Sven avec un sourire, son Griffon émit un petit cri confirmant que lui aussi voulait dormir.

« J'en suis ! » annonça Dave et Anthony en même temps.

« Dave et Anthony. Je ne veux pas vous voir à moins de dix mètres de la chambre que la reine nous a donné à Nina, Sharena et Moi. Sinon je donnerais vos corps à Zelcher. » menaça la femme tandis que la Wyverne émit un petit rugissement et fixait les deux hommes.

« Aucune chance qu'ils ne viennent Amira. » affirma Sharena doucement. « Ils doivent encore se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils ont essayé. »

« Sharena tu es la seule personne à dormir avec des poignards ! J'ai faillis mourir la dernière fois ! » riposta Dave avec un ton désespéré.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand tu tentes de rentrer dans notre chambre à cause d'un stupide pari. » répondit Amira qui tirait les rênes de Zelcher qui fit demi-tour pour partir en direction de leur chambre.

Sharena soupira et se leva pour descendre des remparts, elle nettoya rapidement sa tenue de la poussière qui s'était accumulé et se tourna ver son chef.

« Je vais également me coucher Erhim. » annonça l'assassin.

Erhim acquiesça silencieusement et regarda son groupe partir en direction de leur chambre avec quelques disputes et rire. Il soupira et se détourna pour continuer de regarder la ville un peu plus loin.

« Vous semblez très soudé. » remarqua la blonde avec un sourire en se penchant un peu plus sur les remparts.

« Je souhaitais avoir un groupe qui tisserait des liens puissants. Chacun à son histoire, nous sommes fort indépendamment mais nous sommes invincible une fois ensemble. Vous aurez l'occasion de le voir dans quelques jours. » affirma l'homme avec un sourire.

La blonde acquiesça avant de se redresser et d'adresser à l'homme une bonne nuit. Elle s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre. Elle croisa plusieurs serviteurs qu'elle salua et entra après quelques minutes dans sa chambre.

Elle déposa l'aigle dans le petit nid qu'elle avait construit et échangea son armure pour une simple robe blanche légère à bretelle pour aller dormir. Elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux étoiles et remarqua que Erhim était encore près des remparts. Mais un détail l'interpella, de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir son masque posé à côté de lui sur le marbre. Elle soupira et afficha un sourire en maudissant l'angle de sa fenêtre et de la position de sa chambre qui ne permettait pas de voir le visage de l'homme.

Elle se retourna et s'enfonça dans les draps chaud de son lit. Elle fixa l'écharpe blanche qu'elle avait posé sur la table un peu plus loin aux côtés de l'aigle qui dormait à présent. Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'endormit rapidement pour une nuit sans rêve.

* * *

« Bien ! Merci à tous d'être ici ! » annonça Emilia qui se tenait sur une estrade fabriqué rapidement à l'arrière du château dans l'herbe pour qu'elle puisse parler à l'ensemble de l'armée.

Comme prévu, le soleil était à peine présent à l'horizon qu'elle s'était déjà réveillé et préparer pour cette journée de préparation. Après tout, ils partiront demain matin à l'aube. Il fallut une heure pour que tout les soldats soient devant elle en rang près à écouter les ordres.

Elle n'était pas seule sur l'estrade, sa mère était là ainsi que Ryn et Claire. Sur le côté de l'estrade dans l'herbe, les Mercenaires du Renouveau étaient également là. L'ambiance très détendu de la veille avait disparue pour quelque chose de bien plus sérieux. Ils étaient conscient de l'importance de leur mission.

« Nous allons avoir des journées très chargée à partir de demain matin. Comme vous le savez déjà, nous allons nous diriger vers Livei afin de régler ce soucis politique. Les Mercenaires du Renouveau vont nous accompagnez donc je vous demanderez de leur donner un accueil digne d'Ashta. » commença la blonde en posant une main sur la poignée de son arme. « Nous allons nous battre aux côtés de la rébellion de Livei pour destituer Richard du trône et y mettre son fils qu'il a abandonné. Une fois cela fait, Livei nous aidera contre Valk. Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Elle fit signe à Erhim de s'avancer afin qu'il puisse expliquer son plan. L'homme acquiesça et s'avança pour monter sur l'estrade sous les murmures de bon nombre de soldat.

« D'après mes calculs, la paix sera présente sur nos pays dans huit mois. » commença le chef, les murmures se sont intensifiés. Les soldats semblaient perplexe qu'un plan règle un conflit vieux de plus de vingt ans. « Livei sera notre allié mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous Mercenaires du Renouveau avons réussi à persuader Amatia de ce battre aux côtés d'Ashta contre Valk. Nous devrons gagner contre Livei et faire le voyage retour jusqu'à Typhas en trois mois. Ensuite nous aurons cinq mois pour nous rendre à la capitale. »

« C'est pour cela que je vous demanderais aujourd'hui de vous préparez à un long voyage qui n'aura comme pause que le voyage entre Altria et Typhas. » annonça Emilia qui croisa les bras et examina ses soldats.

La reine s'avança un peu plus et toussa pour que tout le monde se tourne vers elle.

« J'ai conscience que nous vous demandons beaucoup. Je sais que pendant ces deux dernières années vous avez vécu heureux avec vos familles, certains ont même eu des enfants. C'est pour cela que j'accepterais que certaines restent ici si ils le souhaites. Nous avons besoin d'une centaine de personne pour protéger le château pendant notre absence. » expliqua Sulia

Environ moins de deux cent mains se levèrent et elle acquiesça signalant que ceux qui ont levé la main devront se faire connaître auprès de Eric afin qu'il puisse écrire leur nom. Après avoir expliqué pendant environ deux heures ce dont les soldats devront s'occuper aujourd'hui pour la préparation du départ ils se séparèrent tous.

Emilia passa toute sa matinée à préparer ses affaires dans plusieurs sacs. Elle avait réuni tout ce dont elle aurait besoin comme quelques pièces d'armures de rechange, de quoi prendre soin de son arme, ainsi que quelques vêtements chaud pour Livei dont un manteau bien trop grand pour elle.

Elle arpentait les couloirs avec ses sacs et les déposa dans la charrette réservée pour la famille royale et soupira en essuyant la sueur de son front.

« Emilia ! » appela une voix qu'elle connaissait.

En se tournant elle aperçut Kalem sur le dos de Scarlet et Ryn et leur fille dans ses bras qui le suivait à côté.

« Kalem, Ryn ! Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

« Nous profitons d'une dernière journée avec Yllia avant de partir. » répondit Ryn avec un sourire.

La blonde s'approcha de l'enfant qui semblait plutôt contente de voir les cheveux blond de la princesse. Emilia joua quelques secondes avec l'enfant avant que Kalem ne parle.

« D'après quelques soldats, les Mercenaires seraient en train de s'entraîner à l'extérieur des remparts. » commenta le chevalier dragon en regardant le ciel.

« Vous devriez allez les voir tout les deux. Je devais de toute façons aller faire dormir Yllia. »

La blonde acquiesça silencieusement et regarda Ryn partir après néanmoins un regard rempli d'amour envers Kalem. Emilia grimpa derrière l'homme qui lui tendait une main et Scarlet s'envola d'un battement d'ailes.

Kalem dirigea sa monture vers l'extérieur des remparts et la blonde pu en effet voir le groupe des Mercenaires qui s'entraînaient. Dave affrontaient Grick qui utilisait sa hache. Les deux se battaient mais faisaient attention à ne pas blesser fortement l'autre bien qu'elle pouvait voir que Nina se tenait prête à intervenir si besoin.

Anthony regardait le combat bien qu'il semblait plus intéressé par son livre, et Amira s'occupait de Zelcher en lui demandant de sauter ou de l'attaquer pour qu'elle puisse éviter ses attaques.

Kalem tira sur les rênes de Scarlet qui commença à descendre pour se poser en douceur sur l'herbe douce faisant arrêter le combat. Le groupe se tournait alors en même temps en direction du trio qui venait d'arriver.

« Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies ! Il y a bien un dragon dans vos rang ! » s'exclama Amira en se précipitant pour voir le gros reptile suivit de près par Zelcher qui renifla Scarlet avec intérêt.

La blonde en profita pour descendre et se diriger vers le groupe avec un sourire.

« Je vous que vous vous entraînez. » remarqua la princesse en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de Dave et de Grick.

« Nous devons nous entraîner si nous voulons faire aucune erreur une fois dans le feu de l'action ! » commenta Dave avec un sourire.

« Vous êtes venu pour mesurer ma force Emilia ? » demanda Erhim en rigolant pendant qu'il se levait de la pierre sur laquelle il était assis et réajusta son masque.

« En effet, Kalem m'a dit que vous étiez ici, je me suis dit que je ferais deux pierres un coup en venant vous voir et en vous affrontant. » répondit la blonde qui recula de plusieurs pas et dégaina Eiríni pour pointer l'arme devant elle tenant fermement la poignée avec ses deux mains.

« Un combat entre héros ! » s'exclama Dave qui s'écarte et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol impatient comme un enfant.

Le reste du groupe s'écarta pour leur laisser de l'espace et Erhim afficha un sourire et dégaina son épée argent avec sa main gauche. La blonde fronça les sourcils et fixa la seconde arme ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il comptait en utilisait qu'une.

« Ma seconde épée est une épée magique, mais si vous le souhaitez je peux l'utiliser. » dit Erhim qui avait remarqué le regard insistant sur l'arme de son père.

« Une épée magique ? Utilisez là je vous prit, je me sentirais déçu si vous n'êtes pas capable de contrôler la puissance de votre épée. » argumenta la blonde avec un sourire arrogant.

L'homme laissa écharper un petit rire et rangea son épée argent dans son fourreau et dégaina Elpída à la place. Le soleil illumina la lame noire de l'épée quand Erhim la fit tourner dans sa main avant d'empoigner fermement la poignée et de prendre appuis sur le sol. De petits éclairs se sont mit à crépiter autour de la lame ce qui fit afficher un sourire aux lèvres de la blonde.

« Voyons à quel point tu t'es amélioré Emilia. » murmura Erhim pour lui même avant de se précipiter vers la blonde et d'abattre son épée sur la princesse.

La blonde arrêta l'attaque avec son arme et repoussa l'homme sans difficulté pour s'avancer et abattre également son épée. Ehrim évita l'attaque en sautant sur la droite et s'accroupit rapidement quand la blonde balaya le côté avec son épée.

Il se releva rapidement et pointa la lame noire vers la blonde. De petits éclairs sont sortit de la lame pour s'abattre devant la princesse qui les évita avec plusieurs sauts sur les côtés.

Le chef des Mercenaires afficha un doux sourire et se précipita vers la blonde avec qui il échangea quelques coups. Il remarqua que sa posture ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il utilisait il y a deux ans ce qui permettait à la princesse d'exécuter des coups avec rapidité.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la blonde avait un sourire arrogant plus tôt, elle connaissait sa force, elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup progresser et était persuadé qu'elle pouvait gagner. Malheureusement elle ne savait pas qu'elle affrontait son ancien vassal. Erhim savait qu'il avait beaucoup progressé lui aussi. Passer les deux dernières années avec son groupe lui a permis d'apprendre beaucoup de chose. Chacun était un expert en quelques chose.

Dave lui a apprit à utiliser la force brute au bon moment, Grick lui a apprit à utiliser Elpída correctement, Nina lui a montré tout les points faible du corps humain pendant que Amira lui apprenait à utiliser correctement le terrain. Sven était un expert dans le calme des combats, il lui avait dit qu'il pensait à une rivière ou à une petite cascade pour se concentrer, Anthony lui a apprit à analyser les autres et Sharena lui a apprit la rapidité de mouvement.

Il était sûr de gagner ce combat si il utilisait le récent pouvoir qu'il avait pu acquérir mais par respect envers la blonde et aussi sur le fait qu'il voulait garder son identité secrète il n'allait pas le faire. Il comptait gagner avec ses propres forces.

Il sortit de sa rêvasserie quand il aperçu l'épée de la blonde arriver rapidement vers lui. Il bloqua l'attaque en levant son arme et afficha un petit sourire avant qu'une petite décharge ne traverse la lame noire jusqu'à la lame de la blonde qui sursauta.

La décharge était loin d'être mortel mais piquait un peu, en tout cas assez pour faire sursauter la blonde qui dévia son épée pour que la lame touche le sol.

Erhim laissa échapper un rire à sa réaction ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la blonde qui semblait ne pas aimer le rire.

Emilia reprit une position correct et s'élança vers l'homme avec qui elle échangea quelques coups sous les encouragements de Kalem et des autres.

La blonde fronça les sourcils quand elle commença à sentir la douce chaleur au niveau de sa marque. Elle arrêta son assaut et recula de quelques pas pour regarder sa marque qui brillait à travers son gant.

 _Il est temps Ryam. La marque de la paix doit se réveiller afin de conduire l'armée._

Erhim grimaça en entendant la voix de Alya qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il amena une main à sa tête espérant calmer la douleur croissante. _Il n'est pas encore temps Alya. Je ferais ce que je dois faire quand le moment viendra._

Il ne reçu aucune réponse mais il pouvait sentir la marque à son cou se mettre à brûler et il tomba à genoux avec un grognement. Les Mercenaires se levèrent aussitôt pour se rassembler autour de leur chef qui murmura quelques mot qu'Emilia n'arrivait pas à entendre.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa marque dont la lumière commençait à diminuer pour disparaître quelques seconde plus tard. Elle secoua la tête pour dissiper les nombreuses question qui lui venait en tête et s'approcha de l'homme qui s'était relevé avec l'aide de Dave.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Emilia d'une voix inquiète.

« Tout ira bien, il a juste trop forcé sur l'entraînement ce matin ! » affirma Nina avec un sourire alors qu'elle poussait Erhim pour le forcer à s'asseoir.

La blonde semblait accepté cette réponse et soupira en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau pour croiser les bras.

« Erhim il n'est pas bon de trop forcer sur l'entraînement surtout à l'aube d'un long combat. » réprimanda Emilia qui fronçait les sourcils.

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire et acquiesça sans un mot. La blonde soupira et fit signe à Kalem de la suivre afin qu'ils retournent au château pour finir les préparatif. Erhim leur fit signe d'au revoir quand les deux se sont envolés sur le dos de Scarlet. Il était heureux d'avoir pu revoir Kalem et remerciait Alya que Scarlet ne lui ait pas sauté dessus car il était persuadé qu'elle l'avait reconnu car elle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer du regard.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Amira en s'accroupissant devant Erhim et en faisant signe à la marque à son cou.

« Je vais bien, la brûlure s'est calmée. Merci de vous inquiétez. » répondit Erhim avec un sourire en regardant son groupe lui sourire en réponse.

Il soupira en s'adossant contre un arbre et ferma les yeux. Le vent frais et doux lui faisait du bien. Il se permit de repenser aux deux années précédente dans lesquelles il a pu rencontrer chaque membre de son groupe. Il ne pourrait jamais oublié quand et comment il a rencontrer les membres de ses Mercenaires.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Ciel bleu et forêt blanche

Le reste de la journée s'est déroulée calmement bercé par les soldats qui préparaient le départ vers Livei. Les Mercenaires étaient prêt depuis un bon moment et attendait patiemment le départ qui était prévu dans quelques heures. Le soleil n'était même pas encore à l'horizon que le château était déjà en activité.

Erhim avait convenu avec la princesse que son groupe marcherait aux côtés de la famille royale car il serait plus facile de discuter avec eux de la mission. Le chef des mercenaires soupira quand il regarda son groupe se disputer la place de ceux qui auront la chance de monter derrière Amira et Sven. Au final Nina avait gagné la place derrière Amira et Dave celle derrière Sven bien que Sharena et Grick avaient refusés de participer au débat.

Au final, Erhim montait seul sur un cheval qu'on lui avait fournit avec à ses côtés non loin de lui Sharena qui restait silencieuse comme à son habitude. Sharena avait été la seconde personne qu'il avait recruté lors de son voyage il y a deux ans.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le village du sage, le trio s'était retrouvé en face d'un groupe de bandit qui s'amusait à piller les voyageur qui empruntaient la route. Dans ce groupe de bandit il y avait Sharena, bien qu'elle ne soit pas là par plaisir car elle avait été vendue comme esclave. Elle n'a jamais connu ses parents et avait toujours vécue en tant qu'esclave depuis sa naissance. On lui avait apprit à tuer.

Lorsque Erhim et son groupe s'était battu contre les bandits il s'était retrouvé contre Sharena qui voulait le tuer bien qu'au final il avait gagné le combat mais avait refusé de la tuer car d'après lui elle n'avait aucune envie de le tuer au départ.

Après s'être occupé du groupe de bandit le trio avait continué sa route jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à un petit village qui s'était fait volé tout leur biens quelques jours auparavant par le groupe de bandits qu'ils avaient affrontés.

Erhim avait alors décidé d'aider le village en se dirigeant vers le camp de bandit, c'est alors qu'il avait remarqué que l'assassin qui avait tenté de le tué avait été enfermé dans une cage pour se faire violer par bon nombre des hommes de son groupe.

Après avoir tué tout les bandits, il avait libéré la femme en lui proposant de le rejoindre.

* * *

 _« Rejoins mon groupe. Tu peux continuer à passer ta vie à regarder le ciel et à te demander quand tout cela va s'arrêter ou bien te lever et faire bouger les choses par toi-même » affirma Erhim en tendant une main vers la femme couchée sur le sol à moitié nue._

 _La femme observa la main avec attention et n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler librement sur ses joues. Elle leva une main tremblante et Erhim attrapa la sienne pour qu'elle se lève sur ses jambes. Il enleva sa cape noire pour l'envelopper autour de la jeune femme._

 _« Bienvenue parmi les Mercenaires du Renouveau, mon nom est Erhim. »_

 _« Sharena.. Mon nom est Sharena.. » sanglota la jeune femme dans l'épaule de l'homme qui lui offrait._

* * *

Depuis ce jour elle lui avait juré fidélité et avait toujours été très proche de lui. Tellement proche que leur relation était assez ambiguë aux yeux d'inconnus qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Sharena était toujours à moins de cinq mètres de l'homme.

Erhim savait que les sentiments que Sharena éprouvait pour lui n'avait rien de sentiments amoureux, c'était juste un profond sentiments de respect et de reconnaissance. La femme lui avait offert une écharpe d'un rouge profond pour qu'il puisse cacher la marque à son cou, il avait accepté le cadeau avec une immense joie et il ne voulait plus s'en séparer. Son écharpe blanche lui manquait car il savait qu'elle appartenait à sa mère mais il savait qu'Emilia en avait plus besoin que lui, après tout aux yeux de la blonde il avait disparu.

« Erhim ? » appela Sharena qui rapprocha son cheval du sien, elle portait un sentiment d'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Je vais bien Sharena, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » rassura l'homme avec un sourire avant que la voix de la reine ne interrompe.

« Mes chers soldat ! C'est le grand jour ! Aujourd'hui nous partons pour nous battre ! Il n'y aura aucun retour possible ! Je compte sur vous ! » cria la femme sur le dos d'un cheval blanc.

Les soldats se sont mit à crier et élevèrent leur mains au ciel. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Erhim qui regarda les soldats montrer leur joie non pas celle de mourir mais celle de ce battre pour l'avenir.

« Mercenaire du Renouveau, en avant ! » cria Erhim en pointant droit devant lui. Son groupe cria en réponse et le groupe se mit à bouger pour aller retrouver la famille royale qui avait souhaité être à l'avant du convois.

Emilia était sur un cheval blanc tout comme sa mère et l'aigle se trouvait sur son épaule profitant du fait qu'ils avançaient assez rapidement pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de voler. Non loin d'elle se trouvait Ryn sur son pégase et Kalem à ses côtés sur Scarlet. La séparation avec Yllia fut assez compliqué, l'enfant avait beaucoup pleuré mais avait finie par se calmer.

La blonde tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour observer les Mercenaires, Amira et Sven volaient au dessus du convois et discutaient ensemble avec Nina et Dave derrière eux, néanmoins ils gardaient toujours un œil à l'avant au cas où ils seraient attaqués.

La journée se passa sans problème marquant malgré que l'une des roues d'une charrette se soit brisée et qu'il a fallut la réparer, tout s'était bien passé. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une grande forêt qui était l'unique route pour atteindre les montagnes qui faisaient office de frontière entre les deux pays. Il restait encore une semaine de route pour les atteindre si ils continuaient à cette vitesse.

Les hauts dirigeants du convois composé de la princesse, de la reine ainsi qu'Erhim avaient réfléchit sur un plan pour l'organisation du campement durant les prochains mois. Après une longue réflexion ils se sont mit d'accord pour que la tante royale que partage Emilia et Sulia se trouve au centre du campement avec le self, l'infirmerie et la tante d'armement. Le reste des tantes des soldats se trouveraient tout entour en cercle, le tout serait entouré de caisse en bois. Il y avait au total quatre entrée à chaque extrémités toute gardée par des soldats qui échangeraient leur place.

Durant la nuit, un petit groupe de cinq soldats feraient une ronde dans le campement, ce groupe changera à chaque fois.

C'est avec cette organisation qu'ils ont pu atteindre les montagnes sans problème. Livei était connu pour être un tout petit pays mais qui possédait une très forte armée. De plus, pour une raison quelconque, il neigeait presque toute l'année. Et cette période n'était pas exclu.

« C'est officiel je déteste Livei. » s'exclama Dave en éternuant.

« Si tu évitais de te promener sans cape ou sans manteau tu n'aurais pas si froid. » répondit Amira avec un soupir alors qu'elle resserrait sa cape en laine autour d'elle.

« Une fois que vous êtes habitué au froid d'ici on ne le ressent plus vraiment. » commenta Sven avec amusement, son griffon répondit également avec un petit cri.

« Allez trêve de plaisanterie, nous arriverons bientôt à destination. Sven je souhaiterais que tu ailles prévenir le groupe de rebelle de notre arrivé. » ordonna Erhim en serrant les rênes de son cheval.

L'homme acquiesça et donna un coup dans les rênes de son griffon qui s'envola à travers le ciel blanc en direction de la capital du pays.

« Erhim ! » appela la blonde en s'approchant de l'homme. Elle portait une cape en laine noire qui recouvrait tout son corps afin de la protéger du froid glacial du pays. « Quel est le plan ? »

« Sven est partit prévenir de notre arrivée à son groupe de rebelle. Le château est très bien protégé, l'armée de Livei est sûrement l'une des plus puissante du continent malgré leur effectif réduit. Pour les vaincre il va falloir être bien plus nombreux. » expliqua l'homme en examinant l'horizon.

« Nous avons 7 000 soldats actuellement, est-ce suffisant ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. Mais n'ayez crainte, j'ai une solution. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire. L'homme se retourna vers le mage de son groupe et lui fit un signe de tête. « Anthony, je vais avoir besoin de toi dans un futur proche. Prépare toi en conséquence. »

« Compris Erhim ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! » s'exclama l'adolescent en brandissant son poing en l'air.

La blonde resta silencieuse malgré les nombreuses questions qui lui venaient en tête. Comment un adolescent pourrait régler le problème de leur effectif insuffisant pour vaincre l'armée de Livei ?

Erhim croisa les bras et afficha un petit sourire sur ses lèvres en regardant le regard sceptique de la princesse à ses côtés. Il avait hâte de montrer la force de son groupe, à ses yeux, les Mercenaires du Renouveau était la plus forte des armée, ils étaient sa famille, il a prit soin de créer de puissant liens entre chaque membre de son groupe.

« Princesse nous devrions poser le campement dans cette zone là-bas. » afficha Erhim en montrant une petite zone dégagée dans la forêt mais également caché de la vue par quelques arbres bien positionnés. « Elle est assez grande pour contenir le campement mais est également dégagée pour permettre à nos soldats aériens de décoller et atterrir . »

« Très bien, dirigeons nous vers cette zone afin de poser le campement. » répondit Emilia en hochant la tête. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le reste de l'armée pour annoncer le départ ainsi que la direction à prendre.

Erhim regarda la blonde s'éloigner et posa une main sur la garde de l'épée de son père en soupirant. Il avait prit le temps de l'observer depuis qu'il a pu la revoir et malgré les quelques sourires qu'elle faisait il avait clairement vu que c'était une façade. Par respect envers elle, il devrait lui dire la vérité sur son identité. Mais bien qu'il l'aime comme au premier jour, son plan était sa préoccupation principale.

« Erhim, nous avançons. Tout va bien ? » demanda Sharena en s'approchant de l'homme qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de reprendre la route vers le campement.

Ils ont pu atteindre la zone en quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se couche. Le campement était monté à la tombée de la nuit. Plusieurs feu ont été allumés un peu partout dans le campement car les nuits de Livei étaient rudes.

Le groupe des Mercenaires avaient posé leurs tentes non loin de celle de la famille royale. Bien que les Mercenaires avaient demandés d'être à l'écart, la reine avait assisté pour qu'ils soient à proximité de leur tente.

Erhim avait accepté avec néanmoins un soupir et après une bataille entre Dave et Amira pour savoir lequel des deux allaient cuisiner pour le groupe se soir, tout ce passait bien. Amira avait finalement gagné le droit de cuisiner après un vote parmi les Mercenaires qui ont tous votés pour la femme.

La dernière fois que Dave avait voulu cuisiner quelques choses, la tente avait brûlée. Depuis ce jour, Amira a tout fait pour l'éloigner de la tâche de cuisiner.

La femme se trouvait autour du feu et coupait quelques légumes avec l'aide de Nina. Anthony était dans la tente pour ses « préparatifs », Dave et Grick profitaient que rien n'était prévu pour la soirée pour prendre soin de leur armes et de leur armures.

La nuit tomba rapidement et après quelques heures, tout les feux ont été éteinte par mesure de sécurité. Quelques soldats étaient chargés de protéger le campement et ce n'est que le lendemain aux premières lueurs du soleil que tout le monde se réveilla.

Parmi le groupe des Mercenaires, ce fut Sharena qui se réveilla en première. Elle sortit de la tente, quelques soldats s'activaient déjà à se préparer. Aujourd'hui se déroulerait le coup d'état qui détrônera Richard de son trône.

Ils se trouvait non loin de la capitale et selon le plan, Le groupe des Mercenaires devait aller à la rencontre des rebelles pendant que l'armée royale restait au campement. Ils devaient faire la liaison entre la famille royale et les Rebelles afin de préparer une attaque.

Sharena s'était occupé de réveiller le reste du groupe qui se préparait déjà au départ. Erhim s'étira de tout son long et s'habilla en prenant soin de mettre sa capuche sur sa tête ainsi que son masque.

« Erhim, nous partirons quand tout le monde aura mangé. » annonça Amira devant la porte en toile de la tante. Le chef des Mercenaires ne répondit pas et il pu entendre le bruit de pas qui s'éloignait de sa tante.

Il se détourna et fixa une carte de la région qui se trouvait sur un petit bureau en bois. Sur cette carte était indiqué le campement dans lequel ils se trouvaient ainsi qu'une petite zone à l'est dans laquelle les Mercenaires et les Rebelles se rencontreront en premier lieu.

L'homme soupira et attrapa ses deux armes qu'il plaça sur chaque côté de ses hanches et se dirigea vers le self sans un mot. Depuis qu'il s'était levé il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment qui le rongeait. Il secoua la tête espérant ne plus y penser.

« Erhim ! » cria la voix de la princesse derrière lui. Le mercenaire se retourna pour la voir arriver avec à ses côtés son fidèle ami l'aigle. « Vous partez bientôt ? »

« En effet princesse, je comptais me rendre au Self afin de manger un morceaux, ensuite nous partirons. » répondit calmement le mercenaire en reprenant sa route suivie par la princesse qui acquiesça silencieusement.

« Vous avez beaucoup voyagé pas vrai ? » demanda la blonde en fixant le ciel gris qui préparait ses flocons pour la tombée quotidienne.

« En effet, j'ai beaucoup voyagé mais principalement entre Amatia, Valk et Ashta. Pourquoi cette question ? »

La blonde se mordit la lèvres inférieur alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Elle s'arrêta pour taper sur une petite pierre devant elle. Le mercenaire s'arrêta également et regarda la princesse qui semblait être mal à l'aise.

« Pour tout vous dire, il y a deux ans, j'avais un vassal se nommant Ryam, il y a eu quelques soucis puis il a disparut.. Seule Alya sait où il est allé.. » commença la blonde en posant sa main sur la poignée de son arme sacrée.

« Le porteur de l'Emblème ? Je vois, malheureusement je n'ai rencontré personne portant de marque durant mon voyage. » répondit Erhim doucement en croisant les bras.

« Je vois, c'était idiot de penser que vous aviez pu le rencontrer. Grick semblait le connaître quand nous ayons accosté sur l'île Elya. Je pensais qu'il savait quelque chose, je me suis peut-être trompée. » soupira la blonde avant de relever la tête et de reprendre sa route vers le self.

Le duo continua sa route en direction du self dans lequel ils entrèrent. Le reste du groupe des mercenaires se trouvait autour d'une grande table et semblait rire d'une blague qu'avait fait Dave. Sharena fut la première à remarquer l'arrivé de leur chef et lui afficha un doux sourire.

« Oh Chef vous voilà ! » s'écria Dave en se levant, il indiqua ou devait se placer Erhim et la princesse puis continua à faire de nombreuses blague pendant que le reste du groupe finissait de manger.

« Je me souviens d'un moment incroyable ! C'était lorsque j'ai rencontré Erhim et Grick ! Nous étions tout les trois à Ghaïs et nous participions à un tournois ! Je faisais équipe avec Erhim et nous avons combattu avec ferveur tout nos adversaires ! Aucuns d'entre eux ne faisait le poids fasse au plus puissant duo d'héros ! » s'exclama le mercenaire en brandissant une cuillère dans les airs pour mimer les gestes qu'il avait fait durant les combats.

« Je me souviens également du moment où je t'ai rencontré, tu avais hurlé tellement fort que je suis persuadé que Grick t'avais entendu de l'autre côté de la ville. » ajouta Erhim en mordant dans un morceau d'œuf.

« Oh, c'était donc lui qui criait autant ? » ajouta également Grick avec un sourire amusé.

« Je suppose que Dave ferait un système d'alarme de qualité ! » continua Amira en croisant les bras.

Le mercenaire fonça les sourcils avant de croiser les bras et de bomber le torse en ricanant. « Vous pouvez rire autant que possible, mais vous serez content quand je vous sauverez d'une lance ennemie. »

« Nous sauvez d'une lance ennemie ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit la dernière fois ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu courrais partout en étant poursuivie par un soldat de Valk. » répondit Anthony avec un petit rire moqueur.

Le reste de la table se mit à rigoler en voyant la tête déçue du mercenaire qui exagéré un visage boudeur en se retournant pour regarder le mur en face de lui. La princesse écouta avec attention le groupe qui continua à discuter dans le calme cette fois-ci. Tous semblait être très unis comme une grande famille.

« Bien nous devons y aller, on a beaucoup de travail. » annonça Erhim en se levant suivit rapidement par le reste de son groupe. « Ce fut un plaisir de manger à vos côtés Princesse. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! » répondit la blonde en criant alors que les mercenaires étaient déjà sortit de la tente avec un grand sourire.

* * *

« Combien de temps encore devons nous attendre Sven ? » demanda un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un rouge sombre. Il portait une légère armure en métal verte et derrière lui se trouvait un cheval au pelage noir retenu par une laisse en cuir par l'homme.

« N'ayez crainte mon prince, ils arriveront bientôt. » rassura l'homme avec un doux sourire alors qu'il caressait le plumage de son griffon.

L'homme acquiesça silencieusement et ajusta sa prise sur la laisse de son cheval. Il tourna les yeux autour de lui observant les rebelles qui semblaient tous sur les nerfs. Il soupira lorsque le bruit d'une brindille qui se brisa le fit sursauter, il se tourna dans la direction du bruit et remarqua la présence d'un homme portant une cape noire à capuche avec un masque qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Derrière lui se trouvait six personnes portant tous l'emblème d'une aile blanche.

« Vous voilà enfin boss ! » s'exclama Sven avec un sourire en s'approchant du groupe.

« Je suis désolé du retard Sven. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire, il se tourna vers le prince et baissa la tête avec respect. « Mes excuses de vous avoir fait attendre mon seigneur. »

« Appelez moi Thoma je vous prie. Vous êtes donc Erhim, celui qui dirige les Mercenaires du Renouveau ? » demanda le prince avec un froncement de sourcils.

« En effet, c'est bien moi. Mais je vous prie, commençons notre discussion diplomatique, je crains que le temps nous soit compté. »

L'homme acquiesça et confia les rênes de son cheval à Sven et s'approcha d'Erhim pour s'asseoir autour d'une table en bois qui avait été posée là pour l'occasion. Erhim sortit une carte de la région de d'une de ses poches et la posa sur la table.

« Bien Thoma, pouvez vous nous montrez la position de l'armée de Richard ? »

« Sans problème, mon père positionne généralement son armée vers l'entrée principale, il laisse un escadron à la protection de l'entrée. » commença l'homme en montrant l'entrée de la capitale qui se trouvait à la sortie de la forêt. « Le reste de son armée se trouve dans le château, mais il y a beaucoup de camp de base dans la capitale. »

Erhim acquiesça et se tourna vers Sven qui se trouvait à côté de la table. « Sven, nous lancerons une offensive par l'est. Tu as dit que l'entrée en direction des quartiers pauvres étaient par là. Je souhaiterais que tes rebelles se joigne aux mercenaires qui se feront passer pour des villageois. Nous créerons un désordre pour rassembler le plus de soldats dans notre direction. Pendant ce temps là, les troupes d'Emilia se tiendront prêt dans la forêt et attendrons le signal pour mener l'offensive principale. »

« C'est un bon plan, mais que devrons nous faire une fois dans la capitale ? Richard n'hésitera pas à utiliser les villageois comme bouclier si c'est pour se protéger. » répondit Sven avec dégoût.

« Nous protégerons les villageois tout en continuant notre route vers le château. Si il le faut, nous couperons l'armée en plusieurs petit groupe afin qu'ils soient débordés par le nombres d'attaque. Son armée est petite mais forte. Mais si nous attaquons de tout les côtés, il ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

Thoma acquiesça en soupirant, il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié notre petit contrat Thoma. » demanda Erhim en se levant pour ranger sa carte.

« Je n'ai rien oublié de ce contrat Erhim, vous me mettez sur le trône et je fais en sorte que ce pays soit un havre de paix pour ses villageois et je serais l'allié d'Ashta durant la guerre contre Valk. » répondit le prince avec un sourire.

Erhim acquiesça et se tourna vers Sven qui acquiesça également sans un mot en se dirigeant vers ses rebelles à la recherche de son bras droit qui dirigeait les rebelles pendant son absence. Le reste des mercenaires s'éloigna en direction de la forêt pour rejoindre le campement de l'armée de la princesse et de la reine quand le grognement de Zelcher arrêta la marche du groupe.

« Que ce passe t-il Zelcher ? » demanda Amira en tentant de calmer sa Wyverne qui grognait en regardant derrière elle.

Erhim fronça les sourcils en suivant le regard de la Wyverne, il n'y avait rien, pourtant tout le monde savait que lorsque Zelcher grognait c'est qu'elle sentait la présence d'ennemis dans la zone. Il agrippa les poignées de ses épées sans un mot et se tourna vers son groupe.

« Erhim! » cria Sven dans les airs alors qu'il se posait à côté du groupe, son visage était crispé par la colère. «Toute l'armée de Richard se trouve dans la forêt ! Nous avons été vendu ! Il se dirige vers le campement de la princesse et de la reine ! »

« Nous avons été vendu ? » répéta Erhim dans un murmure, il grinça des dents et se Tournai vers son groupe. « Sven, prends Grick et Dave avec toi et dirige toi vers l'armée de Richard, fait diversion autant que possible, si la situation devient trop dangereuse fuit. Sharena, Nina et Anthony vous retournez au campement pour prévenir la princesse et la reine. Vous leur donnerez la position de l'armée de Richard. Je vous indiquerez où elle se trouve avec un éclair. Amira, tu viens avec moi ont prendra de front l'armée. »

Le groupe acquiesça et se sépara sans un mot, le groupe de Sharena se mit à courir en direction du campement tandis que le groupe de Sven faisait demi-tour en direction du groupe de rebelle. Erhim monta derrière Amira qui donna un coup sur les rênes de Zelcher qui se dressa sur ses pattes arrière avant de donner plusieurs coups d'ailes dans le vent pour s'envoler et s'élever au dessus de la forêt d'arbres blanc.

« Zelcher, montre nous où se trouve les méchants ! » ordonna Amira, la wyverne grogna en répondre et se dirigea vers le centre de la forêt.

* * *

Le groupe de Sven était arrivé au camp de rebelle et avait prit la route en direction de l'armée de Richard qu'avait repéré l'un des éclaireurs. Le groupe se cacha dans les feuillages blanc et avançait avec prudence à travers les arbres.

« Sven, je sais que nous avons été vendu, mais as-tu une idée de la personne ? » demanda Grick en brisant une branche qui bloquait le passage avec sa hache.

L'homme secoua la tête en grimaçant. « Malheureusement non, je n'ai pas pu trouver mon bras droit Tony depuis ce matin. Je pense qu'il se doutait que nous aurions pu nous faire vendre, il doit être entrain d'essayer de stopper l'armée de Richard. »

« C'est un comportement des plus grand héros ! » s'exclama Dave avec un rire alors qu'il poussait les branches pour laisser passer le reste des rebelles et le prince.

« Monsieur, quel est le plan ? Je sais que nous devons retenir l'armée de Richard autant que possible mais que ferons nous ? » demanda un rebelle en regardant Sven qui se trouvait sur son griffon.

« En suivant cette route nous tomberons sur l'un des côté de l'armée, nous les prendrons par surprise puis nous.. » commença le Mercenaire avant d'être coupé par la voix du prince qui montra quelque chose à travers les arbres aux loin.

« Chut je vois quelque chose ! » coupa l'homme en montrant au loin un groupe d'homme armée portant avec fierté l'insigne de Richard sur leur drapeau.

Le groupe des mercenaires s'allongea au sol et tenta de s'approcher sans un bruit. Sven ordonna dans un murmure à son griffon de s'allonger dans les nombreux buissons blanc pour se cacher et fixa en silence le groupe armée.

Le groupe ne semblait pas être nombreux mais Sven pouvait voir un homme sur un griffon au pelage blanc, l'homme portait une armure de Chevalier Griffon avec l'insigne des commandants d'escadron. Derrière lui se trouvait tout son escadron composé également de Chevalier Griffon qui scrutaient autour d'eux à la recherche d'ennemis potentiel.

Devant l'homme se trouvait un autre homme à pied, il ne portait aucune armure et arborait un sourire sadique sur le visage. Il avait de cours cheveux brun et des yeux vert pomme. Il montrait une carte au commandant de l'escadron qui affichait un visage indifférent.

Sven ne pouvait pas voir exactement le visage entier de l'home qui tenait la carte à cause de sa position, mais un bruit de pas dans la neige attira son attention et il se tourna en direction du bruit. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant en personne Richard dans une armure dorée sur un griffon aux pelage noir qui portait également une armure dorée.

Le roi se dirigeait calmement vers le commandant d'escadron suivit de près par le reste de son armée composée de Chevalier, Guerrier et de Cavalier Archer. L'homme qui tenait la carte se rapprocha du roi avec le même sourire sadique en lui montrant sa carte. Le roi lui jeta un grand sac d'or et attrapa la carte.

L'angle permettait à Sven de voir l'homme à présent et son souffle s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut que l'homme qui venait de donner la position du campement de la princesse et de la reine était Tony, son bras droit.

* * *

 _Sven se trouvait dans la foret et attachait un dernier sac sur son Griffon, à ses côtés se trouvait le reste des Mercenaires du Renouveau qu'il venait tout juste de rejoindre. Les Mercenaires étaient venu pour rencontrer les rebelles qu'il dirigeait. Erhim avait rapidement apprit l'histoire de Sven, son père, sa mère et sa jeune sœur ont été tué par Richard il y a plusieurs années. Le père de Sven était un rebelle qui avait essayé de renverser Richard du trône mais sans sucés. Le roi a alors apprit le responsable et a fait en sorte qu'il soit décapité sur la place du marché._

 _Peu de temps après, les grands parents de Sven sont morts de faim à cause d'une augmentation de a taxe sur les aliments que Richard avait ordonné comme vengeance afin de dissuader une nouvelle rébellion._

 _Depuis ce jour, il habitait chez son meilleur amis Tony dont les parents sont également mort de faim. Il s'était retrouvé seul à devoir s'occuper de ses deux petites sœurs. Ils ont tout les deux travaillés sans relâche pour pouvoir offrir un repas aux filles le soirs au détriment de leur santé personnelle._

 _Quelques années plus tard, ils ont eu l'idée de reformer un groupe de rebelle, bien que les débuts étaient compliqué à cause de la peur permanente d'une nouvelle augmentation de taxe, ils ont pu reformer un petit groupe de rebelle dont le nombre augmentait de jour en jour._

 _C'est une journée de pluie que Sven rencontra Erhim dans la foret, il cherchait à rencontrer le dirigeant des rebelles. Il lui proposa de rejoindre son groupe de Mercenaire en lui promettant qu'ils reviendrait dans Livei pour libérer le peuple de la tyrannie de Richard._

 _Sven avait accepté en voyant la ferveur dans les yeux de l'homme et avait confié les rebelles à son meilleur ami._

 _« Promet moi Sven ! Promet moi que lorsque tu reviendras à Oly nous tuerons Richard ! » cria Tony en tendant la main à son meilleur ami._

 _« C'est promis Tony, quand je reviendrais, nous tuerons Richard ensemble. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire alors qu'il montait sur son Griffon en s'éloignant pour suivre le reste des Mercenaires._

* * *

« Princesse ! » cria Sharena à travers le camp pendant qu'elle courait à la recherche de la princesse blonde. « Où êtes vous princesse ! »

« Dame Emilia ! » crièrent également Nina et Anthony qui tentaient de suivre Sharena.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la princesse s'approcha d'eux en courant, les sourcils froncés d'étonnement.

«Pourtant tant de cris ? Que ce passe t-il? » demanda Emilia en posant la main sur la garde de son épée.

« Nous avons été vendu, Richard s'approche du campement ! » répondit Sharena en reprenant son souffle.

« Richard vient ici ? » répéta Emilia dans un murmure. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'un des soldats qui passait par là. « Sonnez la cloche dépêchez vous ! Dîtes à toute nos unités de se préparer à partir dès que possible ! »

L'homme acquiesça et se précipita en direction de la grande cloche qui se trouvait au centre du campement. En quelques secondes, le bruit de la cloche résonna dans le campement et tout les soldats se sont mit à courir dans tout les sens pour se préparer.

« Où se trouve l'armée de Richard exactement ? Avez vous sa position ? » demanda la blonde en si dirigeant vers la tente de commandement suivit de près par le trio. Elle déposa une carte sur la grande table en bois.

« Malheureusement non. Sven, Grick, Dave et le reste des rebelles sont partit affronter l'armée de Richard par derrière. Amira et Erhim vont les affrontés de front, nous attendons le signal d'Erhim pour nous indiquez sa position » répondit Sharena en croisant les bras en regard avec impatience le ciel à la recherche d'un éclair significatif.

Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs éclairs illuminèrent le ciel au loin au Nord-Ouest du campement. Sharena dégaina une petite dague de sa ceinture et la planta sur la carte dans la zone où elle avait aperçut les éclairs. Elle se détourna et ordonna à Nina et Anthony de la suivre.

Le trio s'éloigna en courant sans un mot laissant la princesse regarder la position du poignard. Elle retira l'arme pour la ranger dans l'une de ses sacoches et s'éloigna de la tente pour trouver sa mère.

* * *

« Il en arrive de partout ! » grogna Amira en tirant sur les rênes de Zelcher pour éviter de justesse une flèche qui passait par là.

« En effet. En même temps on se trouve en face de leur armée. » répondit Erhim avec un petit rire pendant qu'il pointait un Chevalier Wyverne avec Elpída qui lâcha un éclair qui tua l'homme en un coup.

Amira afficha un petit sourire et indiqua une petite zone non loin d'elle et ordonna à Zelcher de s'y poser. La wyverne se posa rapidement et Erhim sauta de la créature et pointa la pointe de son épée vers un autre Chevalier Griffon, des éclairs tombèrent en direction de l'homme qui tomba sans vie dans la neige.

Un groupe de Cavalier Archer s'approcha et pointèrent leur arc en direction du duo et tira une salve de flèches. Erhim se jeta derrière un arbre dans la forêt tendit que Amira et Zelcher s'envolaient pour éviter les flèches qui se plantèrent dans la neige et les arbres autour.

« Un escadron de Cavalier Archer en plus d'un Escadron de Chevalier Griffon ? Richard veut vraiment notre mort on dirait ! » s'exclama Amira en abattant sa hache dans un Griffon qui tomba mort au sol. Le propriétaire du Griffon se releva lentement mais fut rapidement transpercer par l'épée en argent de Erhim.

« Je suis d'accord ! Nous devons tenir jusqu'à ce que l'armée de Emilia arrive ! » répondit Erhim en pointant son épée vers un autre Chevalier Griffon, un éclair lui tomba dessus et l'homme tomba au sol sans jamais se relever.

« Compris ! Allons-y Zelcher ! » s'exclama Amira, la wyverne grogna et s'élança en direction de quelques Chevalier Griffon pour les bousculer. Amira en profita pour abattre sa hache sur chaque homme qui était déséquilibre de leur monture.

« Cet insigne d'ailes ! Ce sont les Mercenaires du Renouveau ! » s'exclama un soldat sur son griffon.

« Alerte ! On est attaqué sur le côté droit ! » s'exclama un autre qui arrivait en courant.

« Une attaque surprise ? Protégez le roi ! » s'exclama un troisième soldat.

« Erhim ! Mon cher amis héroïque, nous sommes ici ! » s'exclama Dave en tuant un homme sur sa route.

« Dave ! Vous en avez mit du temps ! » s'exclama Erhim en évitant une lance d'un homme pour enfoncer son épée d'argent dans son torse.

Dave éclata de rire en donnant un coup de bouclier dans un Cavalier Archer et tua l'homme sur sa monture.

« Excuse nous de notre retard Erhim, nous avons découvert celui qui nous a vendu. » ajouta Grick en s'approchant, posant sa hache sur son épaule.

Erhim fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers Sven qui volait au loin et tirait de nombreuses flèches en direction de plusieurs soldats en contre-bas. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et abattit Elpída sur un homme qui tenait une épée.

Un autre escadron d'homme s'approche avec à sa tête Richard qui portait un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.

« Tiens, tiens tiens, voici le célèbre Chef des Mercenaires du Renouveau, qui m'honore de sa visite clandestine sur mon territoire avec l'armée d'Ashta. » s'exclama le roi.

« Connard tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait ! » cria Sven en tirant une flèche en direction du roi qui ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.

Un de ses hommes leva son bouclier et bloqua la flèche. Richard pointa simplement du doigt Sven et son griffon et un escadron d'Archer tira une salve de flèche dans leur direction. Le Chevalier Griffon tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter les flèches mais l'une d'elle transperça l'aile droite de son Griffon tendit qu'une autre se planta dans l'épaule de l'homme.

« Griffin ! Tiens bon ! » cria Sven en tirant les rênes de sa monture pour la faire se poser. Le Griffon plana avec difficulté avant de percuter quelques arbres et tomber dans la neige, son corps roula quelques mètres plus loin éjectant son propriétaire de sa selle.

« Sven ! Grick, Dave allez l'aider vite ! » ordonna Erhim en pointant la zone dans laquelle Sven et Griffon étaient tombés.

« Compris ! » s'exclama les deux hommes en se précipitant vers leur camarade.

Erhim grimaça et évita les flèches d'archer en sautant derrière un arbre. Il resserra sa prise sur la poignée d'Elpída et sortit de sa cachette pour courir en direction de Richard qui affichait toujours le même sourire sadique. Il tua plusieurs hommes qui se plaçaient sur son chemin mais ne put éviter la charge d'un Guerrier qui le poussa au sol.

L'homme afficha un sourire vainqueur et leva sa hache pour l'abattre. Erhim grimaça en fermant les yeux attendant la douleur qui n'est jamais venu, il ouvrit un œil pour voir une dague plantée dans le cou de l'homme. Il poussa le corps mort de son adversaire et tenta de calmer son cœur qui s'était affolé.

« Erhim ! » s'exclama Sharena en sautant du haut d'une branche d'arbre pour l'aider à se relever. « Tu vas bien ? »

Il acquiesça silencieusement et remarqua enfin la présence de Sharena devant lui ainsi que celle d'Anthony et Nina qui se trouvaient derrière des arbres quelques mètres plus loin.

Le duo s'éloigna pour se cacher derrière quelques arbres et Erhim soupira de soulagement.

« Nous avons avertit la princesse Emilia, elle arriva d'ici peu. » rassura Sharena qui surveillait les ennemis.

« Bien nous devons tenir jusqu'à leur arrivé. » répondit Erhim en pointant son épée vers un Chevalier Griffon qui poursuivait Amira, l'homme tomba à terre après s'être prit un éclair. « Amira ! Prends Nina avec toi, emmène là jusqu'à Sven ! »

« Compris ! » répondit la femme en demandant à sa Wyverne de se poser près des arbres.

Zelcher se posa rapidement et Amira aida Nina à monter devant elle, d'un coup de rênes la wyverne s'envola à temps pour éviter quelques flèches et se dirigea vers la position de Grick, Dave et Sven.

« Sharena j'ai besoin que tu fasses un maximum de dégât sans te faire repérer, ne t'attaque pas à Richard, il pourrait te tendre un piège. » dit Erhim en regardant la blonde à ses côtés qui acquiesça sans un mot. Elle disparut aussitôt et il pouvait quelques seconde plus tard entendre les cris de quelques hommes qu'elle tuait sur sa route.

« Je vais m'occuper de brûler les flèches qui tenteraient de toucher Amira ! » s'exclama Anthony avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers un endroit plus dégagé là où il pourrait avoir une bonne vue.

« Soit prudent Anthony ! » cria Erhim en direction de l'adolescent qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Le garçon sortit deux tomes de ses grandes poches que lui offrait sa cape de mage, l'un était rouge tendit que l'autre était jaune. Il les ouvrit tout les deux et murmure quelques mot dans une ancienne langue. Il afficha un petit sourire et deux cercle de couleur rouge et jaune se formèrent sous ses pieds.

« Je suis Anthony, membre des Mercenaires du Renouveau et le plus grand mage que ce monde ait connu ! Commençons cette bataille aérienne cher Cavalier Archer ! Bolganone ! Mjölnir ! » cria le garçon.

Une boule de feu se créa devant lui et s'élança en direction des flèches qui tombaient vers lui, les projectiles volant furent brûlés et réduit à l'état de poussière en un instant tandis qu'un puissant éclair tomba direction sur l'escadron d'Archer.

Erhim afficha un sourire et se précipita en direction de Guerre qui tentait de passé à travers leur formation pour attaquer le campement royale qui se situait plus loin. Il transperça un homme et jeta un éclair sur un autre plus loin.

 _Vas-tu utiliser tes nouveaux pouvoirs ?_

« Pas encore Alya, il n'est pas encore temps. » murmura Erhim en réponse pendant qu'il s'abaissa pour éviter le coup de hache d'un homme.

 _Pourtant il est temps, nous sommes même déjà en retard._

« Patiente encore un petit peu, s'il te plaît. » supplia le Mercenaire en tuant l'homme devant lui.

Il recula de quelques pas pour reprendre son souffle mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit le bruit significatif de cloche derrière lui. Il se tourna et put aperçevoir un escadron de Chevalier pégase dirigé par Ryn et de Chevalier Wyverne dirigé par Kalem qui passaient au dessus de lui.

Le duo Ryn et Kalem tua quelques Chevalier Griffon qui tentaient de les arrêter et le rester de l'escadron du duo suivirent leur exemple.

« Protégez nos escadrons volant avec vos sorts ! » ordonna la voix de la reine qui sortait un tome vert et pointa des flèches aux loin qui furent projeter hors de danger.

« Erhim ! » appela Emilia en criant en se dirigeant vers l'homme, elle tira sur les rênes de son cheval quand elle put réussir à l'atteindre. « Nous sommes aussi vite que possible dés que dame Sharena nous a prévenu de la situation ! »

« Merci à vous. Je vais résumer la situation aussi vite que possible, toute l'armée de Richard se trouve ici ! Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas tout ses effectifs devant nous, d'autres doivent se cacher dans la forêt ! Sven a été touché mais Nina s'en occupe, nous avons à faire à des Chevalier Griffon, des Cavalier Archer et des Guerrier ! »

« Je vois. Nous devons gagner cette bataille. » répondit la blonde qui se tourna vers le reste de son armée derrière elle. Elle dégaina Eiríni et pointa son arme vers Richard. « En avant soldats ! Faîtes attention, des ennemis se cachent peut-être derrière les arbres et dans la forêt ! »

Eric cria aux soldats de le suivre et il dirigea un escadron d'homme en direction de l'armée de Richard. Claire copia son actions et ordonna également à son groupe de rebelle de Valk de la suivre pour combattre.

« Allons-y également Emilia ! » cria Erhim qui s'éloigna en direction d'un guerre qui arrivait, il transperça l'homme et donna un coup dans le vide pour enlever le sang qui se trouvait sur son épée Argent.

La blond acquiesça et descendit de son cheval et suivit l'homme en tuant un guerrier qui s'approchait d'elle.

« Lefkó ! » cria la blonde, quelques seconde plus tard un aigle blanc apparut au dessus d'elle et tourna en rond. « Fait le tour de la forêt, montre moi si tu vois des ennemis qui tenteraient de se cacher ! »

L'aigle répondit par un cris et s'éloigna en direction de la forêt. Erhim afficha un sourire et pointa son arme à la lame noire, un éclair tomba sur l'homme. Il évita ensuite un coup de hache qui arrivait sur lui en sautant derrière lui et percuta le dos de la blonde qui faisait la même chaude pour éviter le coup d'une lance.

Le duo se regarda rapidement et la blonde agrippa la poignée de son arme sacrée. Elle afficha un petit sourire et enfouit son visage dans son écharpe blanche avec un petit rire.

« Tu as une idée pour nous sortir de cette situation ? » demanda la princesse en regardant les nombreux Guerrier qui les avaient encerclés.

« J'ai bien une idée en effet. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire, il rangea son épée Argent dans son fourreau et agrippa la poignée de Elpída avec son deux mains. Il leva l'arme au niveau de son visage et planta fermement ses pieds aux sol. « Accroupissez vous princesse. »

La blonde s'exécuta et s'accroupit regardant par dessus son épaule l'homme en silence. Des éclairs se sont mit à crépiter autour de la lame noire.

« Oh épée forgée depuis les espoirs et les rêves d'un homme, forgée à partir de la magie d'une femme. Hurle la haine de ton ancien propriétaire. Elpída ! » cria Erhim en donnant un coup circulaire à 360°. Un arc électrique circulaire se créa et s'agrandit touchant tout les Guerriers qui tombèrent mort par arrêt cardiaque.

Le Mercenaire soupira et abaissa son arme. Il tendit sa main libre en direction de la blonde qui l'attrapa pour s'aider à se relever.

« Plutôt impressionnant je te l'accorde, cette arme est très intéressante, j'aimerais bien entendre son histoire un jour. » commenta la blonde avec un sourire.

« Ce sera avec plaisir, mais pour l'instant nous devons gagner cette bataille. » répondit l'homme en posant son épée sur son épaule et on montrant du doigt Richard au loin.

Le duo se précipita en direction de l'homme en armure dorée qui avec étonnement s'avança également de quelques mètres avec un sourire sadique. Il leva un bras vers le ciel et ferma sa main en un poing, ses soldats se sont arrêtés d'attaquer. Emilia copia son mouvement et ses soldats s'arrêtèrent également, ils se tournèrent tous pour fixer le duo royaux qui se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres.

« Princesse Emilia, j'ai enfin la possibilité de vous rencontrez. » commença l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux écarlate.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, roi Richard, mais je crains que je ne sois pas ici pour discuter avec vous. » répondit la blonde en resserrant son emprise sur la poignée de son arme.

« Je suis au courant de ça. Vous essayez de me destituer du trône pour mettre mon imbécile de fils ? S'il vous plaît, ce plan est tellement drôle que je pourrais en mourir de rire. J'accepterais de fermer les yeux sur le fait que vous vous êtes introduit clandestinement sans mon accord sur mes terres, si vous acceptez ma demande en mariage. Je suis le descendant de la grande Rythma ! Jadis, Rythma était la reine de ces terres ! Elle fut l'une des soldats de l'armée du héros Erhim ! Elle fut récompensé pour son service par un territoire, celui de Livei. Il serait donc tout à fait normal que nous nous marions afin d'entretenir de bonne entente entre nos deux pays comme ce le fut jadis. » cria Richard avec un sourire.

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas accepter votre proposition Richard. Je sais parfaitement que même si je me mariais avec vous vous feriez en sorte de torturer votre peuple et vous essayerez de vous accaparer les terres d'Ashta. » répondit la blonde en levant son épée vers l'homme. « De plus, j'attends le retour d'un homme à mes côtés, c'est une raison de plus à mon refus. »

Erhim afficha un petit sourire et malheureusement sa prise sur Elpída dont la lame crépita d'éclairs avec impatience. Le sourire de Richard s'effaça et il soupira, il tendit la main sur le côté et un homme arriva avec dans ses mains un grand arc de couleur or, il y avait de nombreuses pierres précieuse incrusté dans l'arme. Le roi l'attrapa et soupira, il posa calmement une main sur la corde de l'arme et la tira en arrière, une flèche bleu azur se créa et le vent se rassembla autour de sa pointe.

« Et bien soit, mourez par cet artefact divin. » annonça le roi d'une voix froide.

 _Porteur de l'emblème, ceci est Fakto, l'arc divin qui jadis a appartenu à Rythma. J'ai bénis cet arc il y a fort longtemps lui permettant de pouvoir tirer une quantité illimité de flèches et permettant de contrôler le vent._

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire Richard ! » cria Erhim en se précipitant vers le roi, il pointa son arme devant lui et un éclair se dirigea vers l'homme qui se tourna vers le mercenaire et lâcha la corde de son arc. La flèche se propulsa dans sa direction en détruisant l'éclair, elle repoussa toute la neige sur son passage et se rapprocha dangereusement du visage du mercenaire.

Erhim s'arrêta et recula alors qu'il pouvait sentir la flèche toucher son masque, il ferma les yeux et un petit bouclier se créa en moins d'une seconde faisant exploser la flèche et repoussant le mercenaire de quelques mètres.

« Erhim ! » cria la blonde en tentant de le rejoindre mais fut arrêté par une pluie de flèches basique venant de Cavalier Archer qui avaient reprit leur attaque. Elle pointa son épée en direction des ennemis et le reste de son armée se remit à attaquer.

Erhim grimaça en secouant la tête avec difficulté, il posa une main sur son visage et la retira lentement, du sang se trouvait au centre de sa paume. Il reposa sa main sur son visage tentant de savoir où se trouvait sa blessure et la trouva rapidement, sur son front se trouvait une plaie descendant jusque sous son œil droit. Il l'essuya rapidement et attrapa le manche de Elpída qui se trouvait à côté pour la ranger dans sou fourreau. Il avait été sauvé par Alya juste à temps.

Il remarqua que son masque se trouvait devant lui en deux morceaux, il attrapa l'objet en le rangea dans l'une de ses sacoches, son foulard rouge était en lambeaux et montrait une bonne partie de sa marque sur son cou. Il remit rapidement sa capuche sur sa tête et se leva.

Il examina rapidement de la champs de bataille. Des flèches fusaient au dessus de lui avec des sorts de vent, de feu et de foudre. Il y avait des batailles aérienne entre les Chevaliers Griffons et les Chevaliers Pégases et Wyvernes.

De nombreux paladins et épéistes se battaient contre les Guerriers. Il grimaça et tourna son regard vers Richard qui chargeait une nouvelle flèche qui cette fois serait beaucoup plus forte. Le vent se rassembla à sa pointe et tourbillonnait avec ferveur. Il cherche rapidement la cible de ce tir et ne mit pas dix secondes à la trouver. La cible était la princesse.

« Emilia ! » hurla Erhim en tendant la main droite en direction de la blonde qui se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

Richard afficha un sourire sadique et tira sa flèche, le bruit du décochage résonna dans tout le champs de bataille et le mercenaire sauta vers la princesse pour la prendre dans ses bras, il se retourna rapidement et tendit sa main droite devant lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Réponds à mes ordres, viens bouclier sacré ! » hurla le mercenaire. Un bouclier bleuté se forma devant lui bloquant la flèche. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit la force de la flèche entrer en contact avec son bouclier, du vent s'échappait du projectile qui retira la capuche du mercenaire.

La blonde releva son regard du torse de l'homme et remarqua rapidement son visage. Son souffle s'arrêta et son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle pu enfin mettre un nom sur son visage qui avait été caché tout le temps.

« Alya, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant ! » cria l'homme avec un petit rire nerveux. Sa marque à son cou s'illumina d'une puissant lumière blanche qui enveloppa le duo aveuglant la blonde.

* * *

La première chose qu'elle pu sentir, se fut le vent chaud sur sa peau. La seconde chose, se fut la douce caresse de l'herbe sur ses joues. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour apercevoir un ciel d'un bleu pure, quelques nuages s'y trouvait et de nombreux oiseaux se baladaient.

Elle se redressa doucement et regarda autour d'elle et put apercevoir une femme portant une longue robe blanche, elle avait de long cheveux blonds qui pendaient librement derrière elle, elle avait des yeux d'un vert émeraude. La femme marchait pieds nus en s'approchant de la princesse.

« Je peux enfin vous rencontrez porteur de la marque de la paix. » annonça la femme avec un doux sourire.

« Qu-qui êtes-vous ? » demanda la blonde en se relevant, elle posa une main sur la poignée de son arme qui était rangée dans son fourreau.

« Mon nom est Alya, je suis la déesse que vous chérissez à Ashta, mais également la mère de votre ancêtre Erhim. » répondit la femme avec gentillesse.

« Vous êtes Alya ? Vous êtes notre déesse ? » répéta la blonde en lâchant le manche de son arme et en reculant de quelques pas.

« En effet, depuis tout ce temps je me trouvait dans l'Emblème de Feu afin de préserver mes pouvoirs. J'attendais avec impatience le jour où je pourrais enfin vous rencontrez, Emilia fille de Drytus et de Sulia, descendante de mon fils Erhim et la deuxième à avoir la marque de la paix sur sa main droite. » ajouta la déesse avec un petit rire.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda la princesse en regardant le ciel, elle n'était pas à Livei et elle était persuadé qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

« Nous sommes nul-part, à vrai dire, j'ai créé cette plaine, elle existe seulement dans mon esprit, vous pouvez dire que vous êtes dans un rêve. Mais n'ayez crainte, le temps dans votre vrai monde a été arrêté. » répondit la déesse. Avec un doux sourire. « J'ai attendu le jour ou l'Emblème de Feu serait de retour dans votre monde. J'ai étais surprise qu'il se soit lié à un corps humain, j'ai alors donné pour mission à ce garçon de trouver le porteur de la marque de la paix. Aujourd'hui sa mission a été accomplie. »

« Le porteur de l'Emblème ? » répéta la blonde, elle sursauta en écarquillant les yeux. « Ryam ! Il était là tout à l'heure ! Où est-il ?! »

« Je suis juste ici. » répondit Ryam avec une voix calme. Il put voir la blonde s'immobiliser et se retourner lentement vers lui.

Il était derrière elle depuis le début et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. La femme écarquilla les yeux encore plus si c'était possible et amena ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un cris. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux directement.

L'homme afficha un doux sourire et tendit les bras devant lui, invitant la princesse à venir, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se propulsa dans ses bras pour pleurer librement en tenant fermement sa cape contre elle pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas encore une fois.

Ryam continua de sourire et referma ses bras sans un mot, il caressant lentement les cheveux de la blonde pour calmer ses pleures. Ce fut seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle arrêta de pleurer mais resta néanmoins dans les bras de son vassal.

« Je veux savoir.. » murmura lentement la blonde contre son torse.

« C'est une assez longue histoire tu sais. » répondit l'homme tranquillement.

« Vous avez tout le temps dont vous souhaitez. » répondit Alya avec un sourire en s'éloignant d'une dizaine de mètres pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe et regarder le ciel.

Ryam soupira et leva les yeux également vers le ciel. Il sentit la blonde se rapprocher d'avantage de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule gauche en soupirant de bonheur.

« Tout à commencé lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur l'île Elya. J'ai rencontré Grick sur le marché, il disait me connaître et qu'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Il m'a ensuite emmené voir une maison qui se situait dans les hauteurs de l'île. Il disait qu'elle avait appartenu à mes parents. »

« Grick faisait partit des Mercenaires du Vent, il est l'unique survivant, il m'a dit que les dirigeants s'appelaient Rick et Ayra. Ils dirigeaient les Mercenaires du Vent mais étaient également mes parents. Ils ont passés leur vie à se battre pour protéger les côtés de Ashta. Lorsque le roi allait abandonner, mes parents ce sont battu de toute leur force. »

« Mais lorsque je suis né, je portais l'Emblème du Feu, mon père s'était beaucoup renseigné sur les légendes et savait ce que cela signifiait. Ma mère et mon père ont remarqué que la proximité de l'île Elya et des terres de Valk posait problème. Ma marque était incomplète et les pouvoirs qu'elle contenaient étaient très faible, trop faible pour me protéger du pouvoir obscur de Odir. Lorsque Odir s'est fait battre il y a 5000 ans, son corps a fusionné avec le continent sur lequel il est tombé. Son pouvoir a contaminé la terre empêchant toute production de blé. Mais permettant ainsi de corrompre l'Emblème si il s'approche trop près. »

« Mon comportement devenait de plus en plus colérique en grandissant. Ils ont alors prit la décision la plus compliqué de leur vie. Ils sont allé à Ashta, et m'ont laissé dans une petite cabane en bois en m'effaçant la mémoire. Ils souhaitaient que aucun soldats de Valk ne puisse me retrouver et que je reste aussi loin que possible de tout conflit. »

« Ils sont ensuite partit et se sont fait tué par Maria la terreur des mers. Et Grick a été le dernier survivant comme j'ai pu le dire. Lorsque tu es partit pour Valk et que je suis resté sur Elya j'ai pris une décision. J'étais le Porteur de l'Emblème, quoi que je fasse, je devrais forcément me battre, mon destin était de me battre. J'ai alors choisis de créer les Mercenaires du Renouveau en prenant comme insigne celui des Mercenaires du Vent. »

« Grick fut mon premier partenaire. Puis j'ai rencontré Dave, Sharena, Anthony, Amira, Nina et enfin Sven. J'avais formé un groupe dans lequel j'ai pu former des liens puissants. Nous avons imaginé un plan pour vaincre Odir et une fois que nous l'avions trouvé, nous nous sommes dirigé vers Ashta. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai porté le nom de Erhim en cachant mon visage et ma marque. J'ai finis par retirer toute les chaînes qui enfermaient la puissance de l'Emblème. »

« Alya m'a alors donné une mission, celle d'aller retrouver le porteur de la marque de la paix car il était l'heure de enfin réveiller son vrai pouvoir. Lorsque nous nous sommes battu ma marque est entré en résonance avec la tienne, c'est pour cela que j'étais perturbé. »

La blonde ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de lâcher l'homme et de reculer de plusieurs pas, elle essaya le reste de ses larmes d'un revers de la main et retira le gant sur sa main droite montrant sa marque de la paix qui brillait légèrement, l'Emblème du Feu brillait également de la même couleur.

« Je veux savoir ce que tu comptes faire maintenant. Que feras-tu une fois que j'obtiendrais le pouvoir dont tu parles ? Que feras-tu maintenant que je connais ta véritable identité ? » demanda la princesse en posant sa main droite sur son cœur.

« Je resterais dans l'armée, je dirais la vérité à tout le monde concernant ma véritable identité, bien que mes Mercenaires connaisse déjà mon véritable prénom. » gloussa l'homme en croisant les bras.

Elle soupira et enfouit l'une de ses mains dans l'une de ses sacoches à l'arrière de sa ceinture et en retira un petit tissu blanc. Elle le tendit à l'homme avec un sourire.

« Ryam, redeviendras-tu mon vassal ? » demanda la blonde avec l'un des plus beaux sourire que Ryam ait pu voir sur son visage.

Il répondit par un sourire et s'approcha en prenant doucement le tissu blanc, il l'attacha autour de son bras droit et le resserra avec ferveur faisant en sorte que l'insigne de la marque de la paix de la princesse ressorte vers l'extérieur. Il leva son regard vers le ciel et ferma les yeux pour inspirer. Il tendit la main vers le collier qu'il portait autour du cou et retira la petite bague qui s'y trouvait.

La bague n'avait pas changée depuis tout ce temps, elle était toujours en argent et un petit morceau de saphir se trouvait incrusté sur le dessus, les deux épées taillées dans le métal ne montraient aucune rayures. Il posa son genoux droit sur le sol et tendit la bague devant lui avec un sourire.

La blonde amena pour la deuxième fois ses mains à ses lèvres et étouffa un cris en regardant la bague qui se présentait devant elle.

« Cette bague a appartenu à ma mère, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait souhaité que je te la donne donc, Emilia, veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda calmement l'homme avec un tendre sourire.

La blonde afficha un sourire en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard. « Comptes-tu repartir un jour ? » demanda la blonde en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Il n'y a nul autre endroit qu'à tes côtés que je souhaiterais être. » répondit le mercenaire.

La blonde se retourna vers lui et lui présenta sa main droite. « Alors, dans ce cas, j'accepte de t'épouser Ryam. »

« La bague ne doit-elle pas se trouver sur la main gauche plutôt ? » demanda l'homme en regardant la main droite de la blonde tendue devant lui.

« C'est le cas, mais je souhaite l'avoir sur cette main. »

Il gloussa et enfouit la bague sur l'annulaire de sa main droite. La blonde regarda quelques secondes sa bague autour de son doigt et s'approcha de l'homme qui s'était relevé. Elle posa avec douceur ses mains sur les deux joues de l'homme et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour commencer un long et passionné baiser.

L'homme posa ses mains dans le dos de la blonde et profita de ce moment jusqu'à ce que les deux n'aient plus assez d'air pour respirer et furent obligé de se séparer. Néanmoins, la blonde posa son front contre l'une des épaules de l'homme et soupira de bonheur.

« Je t'aime Ryam. » murmura la blonde.

« Je t'aime aussi Emilia. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger, je vous souhaite mes plus beaux vœux pour vos fiançailles mais nous devons éveiller le vrai pouvoir de la marque de la paix. Je crains que nous ne pouvons pas oublier le reste de vos camarades ainsi que la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. » annonça Alya qui s'était approché du duo.

Le duo se sépara et Ryam croisa les bras en acquiesçant silencieusement.

« En quoi consiste la cérémonie d'éveil de ma marque ? Quels genres de pouvoirs vais-je obtenir ? » demanda la blonde.

« Vous obtiendrez le pouvoir du contrôle complet de l'Emblème de Feu. Vous pourrez ordonner l'utilisation de ses nombreux pouvoirs qui sont la création d'un bouclier, l'augmentation de puissance et de vitesse de Ryam mais également le pouvoirs des chaînes sacrées. Ce sont ces chaînes qui ont permit d'immobiliser Odir il y a 5000 ans, donc si vous les utiliser il se peut que Ryam soit très épuisé après ça. » commença la déesse on montrant Ryam du doigt, elle pointa ensuite la marque de la paix. « Mais ce n'est pas tout, avec votre marque vous pourrez rassembler vos troupes pour leur donner de l'espoir, je crains que mon explication soit un peu brumeuse mais vous comprendrez vite. Votre marque vous protège de la malédiction de Odir, vous devrez alors faire en sorte que tout vos soldats soient en possession de cette immunité mais vous devrez également faire de l'Emblème votre possession, Aldur qui possède la marque du chaos pourra le prendre. »

« Je vois, je suis prête à éveillez ce pouvoir, faîtes ce que vous avez à faire Dame Alya. » répondit la princesse avec un sourire en tendant sa main droite devant elle.

La déesse s'approcha et prit la main de la princesse dans les siennes et soupira doucement.

 _Ô grande marque de la paix_

 _Toi qui a choisit mon fils il y a 5000 ans_

 _Tu as choisis sa descendante à présenta_

 _Fait lui l'honneur de recevoir ta puissance divine_

 _Ouvre les portes de l'espoir et permit lui d'obtenir le pouvoirs_

 _Un pouvoir qui donnera de l'espoir et qui apportera la paix_

La marque s'illumina et la princesse grimaça légèrement de douleur, la force la marque se modifia légèrement pour prendre la forme d'une tête de dragon dont à l'arrière se trouvait deux ailes semblable à l'aile que Ryam avait sur le dos de sa cape.

Ryam tourna son regard vers son bras droit sur lequel se trouvait le tissu avec la marque de la paix, la marque changea lentement pour s'accorder avec la nouvelle marque. Il remarqua également cette même lumière dans son dos, l'insigne sur son dos changea pour s'accorder également avec la nouvelle marque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière se dissipa et Emilia amena sa main à ses yeux pour voir sa nouvelle marque. Alya afficha un doux sourire en abaissant ses bras sur ses côtés.

« Il est temps à présent que tu fasses en sorte que l'Emblème de Feu t'appartiennes. » annonça la déesse.

La princesse acquiesça et se retourna vers son fiancé qui affichait un petit sourire, elle tendit sa main droite en direction de le marque et posa sa main dessus. Une petite lumière illumina l'Emblème ce qui fit grimacer l'homme. Quelques secondes plus tard elle retira sa main et fut surprise d'apercevoir que tout autour de l'Emblème se trouvait le tatouage d'une chaîne qui entourait toute la marque.

« Te voilà en possession de l'Emblème. Lorsque vous retournerez dans votre monde, Aldur va aussitôt savoir que tu fait en sorte que l'Emblème t'appartiennes. Il faudra maintenant faire attention. » annonça la blonde. « Je vais vous ramenez dans votre monde, êtes vous prêt ? »

Le duo se regarda et acquiesça silencieusement posant tout les deux leur mains sur la poignée de leur épée sans un mot. En quelques seconde une lumière blanche les enveloppa.

* * *

Lorsque les deux ouvrirent les yeux ils se trouvèrent dans la même position qu'ils étaient avant d'être dans le monde de Alya.

Ryam grimaça en tentant de faire tenir son bouclier fasse à la flèche de Richard. La blonde leva sa main droite et la posa sur celle de Ryam, le bouclier s'illumina d'un bleu pur et s'agrandit, en quelques secondes la flèches se dissipa sous une bourrasque de vent.

«Qu-Quoi ! Ma flèche ! La flèche de l'arme divine Fakto ! Comment est-ce possible ! » s'exclama Richard avec rage.

Le bouclier bleu se dissipa et Ryam dégaina Elpída, des éclairs se sont mit à crépiter autour de la lame, il jeta un regard à la blonde qui acquiesça silencieusement et il se précipita en direction de Richard mais se retrouver à combattre les soldats qui le protégeait.

La princesse se releva et dégaina également son épée, elle leva sa main droite qui portait son arme dans le ciel et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Soldats, relevez la tête, n'ayez pas peur. La marque de la paix et l'Emblème de Feu vous protégera ! Levez vos armes et battez vous ! Vous êtes de fiers soldats qui ne perdra aucune bataille ! » cria la blonde.

Une lumière bleu se forma dans le ciel et changea rapidement de forme pour prendre celle d'une drapeau d'un bleu transparent, un insigne au centre se créa, un dragon semblable à l'insigne de Ashta se forma suivit par une aile qui ressemblait traits pour traits à l'insigne des Mercenaires du Renouveau à l'arrière du dragon, trois épées se formèrent également en haut et sur les côtés entourant le dragon et l'aile.

Le drapeau de lumière transparente flotta dans le ciel éclairant toute la zone de sa lumière bleu, les soldats levèrent les yeux vers le drapeau qui s'abaissa lentement pour recouvrir tout les soldats de l'armée de la princesse ainsi que les Mercenaires et les rebelles de Sven. Le drapeau explosa en petite particules bleues qui se posa sur chaque soldats dont le nouvelle insigne se forgea sur leur armure éclairé par une lumière bleue.

Les soldats hurlèrent de bonheur et se précipitèrent pour se battre avec ferveur. La blonde afficha un doux sourire et abaissa le bras en direction de Ryam qui plus loin se battait.

« Emblème répond à mon ordre, montre ta force et ta vitesse et bat Richard. » ordonna la blonde, sa marque s'illumina d'un rouge profond et l'Emblème s'illumina de la même couleur.

Ryam écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il ressentit une profonde vague de pouvoir, il afficha un petit sourire et planta son arme dans le sol et inspira profondément.

« Elpída ! » hurla le mercenaire, la zone se mit à crépiter et des éclairs éclatèrent tout autour de lui tuant tout les soldats aux alentours. « Anthony ! Maintenant ! »

Le mage acquiesça avec un sourire et s'éloigna de la zone dans laquelle il était pour se mettre au centre du champs de bataille. Il rangea ses deux livres magiques et en sortit un dont la couverture était marron et sur laquelle se trouvait le symbole d'une roche. Il ouvrit le livre et un cercle magique marron s'illumina en dessous de lui.

« Par le pouvoir du tome bénis par la déesse Alya ! Venez à moi mes chers golem ! » cria l'adolescent, un tremblement se fit ressentir et une cinquantaine de golem en pierre sortirent du sol, ils faisaient deux mètres et avançaient lentement en direction des soldats.

Les flèches ennemies rebondirent sur les pierres qui formaient les golems alors qu'ils continuaient leur route. Ils tuèrent de nombreux soldats ennemis qui tentèrent de fuir.

Richard grimaça et tira encore une fois une flèche avec son arc, la flèche détruisit un golem qui se reforma quelques secondes plus tard avec les restes de pierres, mais cette fois-ci, le golem avait la taille d'un homme.

Ryam afficha un sourire et s'élança en direction de Richard, avec la vitesse que lui fournissait l'Emblème il évita sans problème les quelques flèches et coups de hache ou de lance qui était sur son chemin.

Le roi grimaça lorsqu'il pu voir que le mercenaire n'était plus très loin de lui, il inspira et prépara une flèche qui rassembla toute la puissance qu'il pouvait rassembler. Il afficha un sourire sadique et lâcha la corde, la flèche fut décoché et s'élança en direction de l'homme.

Ryam tendit son épée devant lui et inspira profondément. Les éclairs se sont mit à crépiter et il afficha un petit sourire.

« Anthony ! » cria le mercenaire, le mage répondit présent et une dizaine de mur en pierre s'élevèrent entre la flèche et Ryam.

La flèches passa avec difficulté à travers la moitié des murs et continuait sa route en perdant peu à peu de la puissance.

« Hurle ta rage, Elpída ! » cria Ryam lorsque le dernier mur en pierre céda fasse à la flèche. Des éclairs ont alors éclater devant lui détruisant la flèche.

Il continua sa route et enfuit son épée dans le corps du cheval sur lequel se trouvait Richard. Le roi tomba de sa monture et le chef des Mercenaires attrapa le col de l'homme pour le faire se lever.

« Sven ! » cria Ryam en fixant le roi droit dans les yeux.

Le Chevalier Griffon se releva avec l'aide de Dave et Grick et accrocha une flèche à son arc, il tendit la corde avec toute la haine qu'il éprouvait envers l'homme et cria avec ferveur. « Au nom de toute la famille et de toute ceux que tu as tué, torturé et fait souffrir, crève ! » Il lâcha la corde et la flèche s'élança pour s'enfouir dans le crâne du roi qui mourut sur le coup.

Ryam lâcha le corps de l'homme qui tomba raide au sol. Les soldats de Richard s'arrêtèrent de se battre et le chef des Mercenaires rangea son arme dans son fourreau en soupirant. La lumière rouge à son cou se dissipa et il tomba en arrière. Il fut rattrapé par la princesse qui s'était approché, l'homme lui offrit un sourire et gloussa.

« Tu as bien travaillé Ryam, reposes toi maintenant, je m'occupe de tout. » murmura la blonde en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'homme qui ferma les yeux sans donner de réponse.

La lumière qui illuminait l'insigne forgé dans tout les plastron des soldats disparut et ils soupirèrent tous de bonheur. Thoma s'approcha du corps mort de son père et attrapa l'arc saint. Il releva la tête en direction des hommes sous les ordres de son père mort et il inspira profondément.

« Le Roi Richard est mort aujourd'hui. Conformément à nos lois, ce sera sa famille la plus proche qui prendra le trône, en tant que fils et unique famille restante du roi, je suis donc le nouveau roi de Livei. » annonça l'homme avec fermeté.

Les soldats se mirent à genoux sans un mot et Thoma afficha un doux sourire. Il se dirigea vers Sven et lui tendit l'arc saint.

« En guise de remerciement pour tout ce que vous avez fait, je souhaiterais que vous obteniez cet arc et que vous deveniez le commandant de mon armée. » affirma l'homme avec un sourire.

Sven afficha un petit sourire et attrapa l'arc pour le regarder. « Ce serait avec plaisir, mon roi. » répondit finalement l'homme.

Le mercenaire se tourna en direction de son ancien meilleur ami et traître qui se trouvait par terre entouré de plusieurs soldats de l'armée de Emilia. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit pour être à son niveau.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Tony. » demanda Sven sans aucune émotions.

L'homme éclata de rire et attrapa une poignée de neige pour la lancer au visage de son ancien meilleur ami. « Tu es partit il y a deux ans, sans donner de nouvelle, tu nous as abandonné, je pensais que tu reviendrais vite, mais ce ne fut pas le cas ! Richard a menacé de tuer mes sœurs ! Richard a promis de les protéger si je faisais ce qu'il me demandait ! Il est un homme bon et honnête ! » s'exclama l'homme.

« Tu es devenu fou peu de temps après que je sois partit, pas vrai ? Le fait de devoir gérer les rebelles et t'occuper de tes sœurs en étant sous pression avec Richard derrière toi fut une situation compliqué. Je suis désolé mon ami, c'est de ma faute. Je te promet que tes sœurs auront de quoi manger tout les jours jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves conscience. » promit l'homme en se levant et en se détournant. « Attachez le et enfermez le en prison. Faites en sorte qu'il ait assez de nourriture et d'eau. »

Les soldats attachèrent l'homme en silence sous les éclats de rire de l'homme qui se remuait dans tout les sens. Sven s'éloigna et s'approcha de Thoma qui acquiesça silencieusement.

Le nouveau roi se détourna et regarda en direction de la princesse Emilia qui tenait fermement le corps de Ryam dans ses bras, l'homme avait la tête posé contre son épaule et son visage dirigé vers son cou et semblait dormir profondément.

Le reste des mercenaires se rassembla autour de lui et posèrent de nombreuses questions sur son état. D'ici, il pouvait voir que la blonde les rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le nouveau roi s'approcha et toussa pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

« Princesse du pays Ashta, Emilia, je demande la création d'une alliance entre nos deux pays, je souhaite entrer en guerre à vos côtés contre Valk. » demanda l'homme avec un sourire en tendant une main vers elle.

La blonde afficha également un sourire et attrapa la main de l'homme pour la secouer avec ferveur. « Moi Emilia, Princesse d'Ashta, digne héritière du trône et première conseillère à la Reine, accepte votre demande d'alliance. »

Les soldats crièrent de joies en jetant leur armes aux ciels. Les Chevaliers Griffon, Pégase et Wyverne se posèrent tous au sol avec un soupir et se serrèrent tous la mains avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau roi et crièrent tous en rythme et avec ferveur.

« Longue vie au nouveau roi ! »

* * *

 **Au moins dieu, ce chapitre est enfin sortit après tout ce temps, je sais, je sais j'ai dis qu'il devait sortir en décembre 2018 mais franchement j'hésitais vraiment à abandonner cette histoire, j'avançais tellement lentement à l'écriture de ce chapitre. Au final, j'ai pris une journée et je n'ai fais que écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous prie de m'excusez pour cette longue absence, je ne sais pas exactement quand sortira le prochain chapitre, mais je vous promet qu'il sortira '^'**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Pleine lune

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, la première chose qu'il vu fut le toit en tissu, il pouvait également sentir qu'il se trouvait dans un lit. Il put déduire qu'il se trouvait dans une tente. Il soupira et se redressa avec lenteur pour étirer ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Ryam se leva doucement et remarqua que ses affaires se trouvaient également dans la tente. Avec la douce chaleur qu'il ressentait il savait qu'il n'était plus à Livei mais à l'extérieur du pays, sans doute en direction de la capitale.

Il rassembla ses affaires et s'habilla dans sa tenue habituelle sans enfiler les plaques d'armures sur son torse et ses bras. Il attacha néanmoins ses épées sur ses côtés et repoussa la porte en toile. Il remarqua le grand feu du campement au loin ainsi que de nombreux soldats qui marchaient ensemble. Parmi eux se trouvait les soldats de l'armée d'Emilia ainsi que les soldats de la nouvelle armée de Thoma.

Il soupira et continua sa route en direction du seul endroit dont il se pensait pouvoir trouver tout ses amis : la tente de commandement. En parcourant le campement il remarqua que l'ambiance était très décontracté, les soldats semblaient fêter leur victoire récente. Tout du moins, c'était ce que Ryam pouvait supposer, il ignorait depuis combien de temps il avait dormit.

En quelques minutes il atteignit la tente principale, il pouvait entendre de nombreux rires provenant de l'intérieur. Il soupira avec un sourire et poussa la toile qui servait de porte et fut soudain le centre d'attention de tout ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus aucun rire, seulement des regards surprit qu'il soit devant eux en forme.

L'intérieur de la tente avait été modifié pour l'occasion, une grande table circulaire se trouvait au centre avec de nombreuses personnes autour. Devant lui se trouvait tout d'abord ses mercenaires assit les uns à côtés des autres. Dave était au centre avec à sa droite Amira suivit de Nina et Anthony, tandis que sur sa gauche se trouvait Grick et au plus grand étonnement de Ryam, Sven. A côtés du Chevalier Griffon se trouvait Ryn et Kalem suivit de Thoma et Sulia, pour finir, Emilia.

Ce fut la première à agir, elle posa sa tête sur son bras et lui afficha un doux sourire. « Bon retour parmi nous, Erhim, ou plutôt Ryam ? »

L'homme soupira et répondit par un sourire. Il tourna son regard vers le Chevalier Dragon lorsqu'il se leva se son siège, l'homme s'approcha sans un mot en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je pensais que mes yeux m'avaient trahit lorsque je t'ai vu sur le champs de bataille, mais au final non, tu es vraiment là, devant moi. »

« En effet, je suis devant toi Kalem. Pas en tant que Erhim mais en tant que Ryam, chef des Mercenaires du Renouveau, porteur de l'Emblème de Feu et second vassal de la princesse Emilia. » affirma l'homme avec un sourire.

Kalem fronça les sourcils et retourna à sa place en croisant les bras. Il observa son ami de haut en bas, il était sûr que Ryam avait changé, déjà physiquement, ses épaules étaient plus large et la façon dont il croisait les bras laissait voir que ses bras étaient musclés tout comme le reste de son corps. Il se tenait droit devant tout le monde s'imposant comme un leader incarné.

Le Chevalier Dragon pouvait clairement voir les regards confiants des mercenaires envers leur chef, il ne savait pas à quel point s'étendait le lien entre eux mais il pouvait affirmé qu'il était puissant. Un flou jaune attira son regard et il regarda la princesse inviter le chef des mercenaires à s'asseoir autour de la table.

Kalem fut très surprit par de nombreuses nouvelles ces derniers jours, tout d'abord apprendre que celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami était proche de lui depuis tout ce temps et ensuite la nouvelle qu'il s'était fiancé avec la princesse durant le combat. Il se demandait d'ailleurs, comment ont-ils prit le temps de le faire avec tout ces combats ? Il avait entendu la princesse dire que c'était un secret et il avait arrêté de lui demandé. Il prit tout de même une note mentale de s'amuser à charrier le nouveau couple quand il aurait le temps de le faire.

Il était heureux de voir la princesse sourire à nouveau, bien que Ryn n'avait pas eu cette même joie au départ. Il avait dû retenir sa femme qui brandissait son arc pour de nombreuses raisons, elle criait sur le corps inconscient de l'homme pendant des heures, elle avait juré de le défier en duel afin qu'il paye pour son abandon de poste, son égoïsme de ne pas avoir révéler sa véritable identité et sur le fait d'avoir demandé la main de sa princesse.

Néanmoins après quelques heures et de nombreuses explications entre la princesse et sa vassale, elle avait finit par accepter la situation comme elle l'était. La vassale semblait heureuse de revoir le sourire qui s'était fait rare sur le visage de la princesse qui maintenant profitait clairement que son fiancé et vassal soit réveillé pour être proche de lui, tellement proche que leur épaules se touchaient.

« D'ailleurs Sven, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Normalement tu aurais dû aller à Amatia afin de prévenir Olga de notre victoire. » demanda Ryam en tournant son regard vers l'homme en question qui laissa échapper un rire en secouant sa main en l'air avec un air moqueur.

« Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de quitter Livei, nous avons reçu une lettre de Olga disant qu'elle nous attendrait à Ashta. Elle était sûre de notre victoire et voulait prendre les devants. Elle a seulement exigé un repas contre son aide. » répondit l'homme.

Ryam soupira en croisant les bras et afficha un sourire. « Un repas donc? Très bien, ce n'est rien en comparaison à son aide. Je peux lui offrir autant de repas qu'elle le souhaite. Elle nous a beaucoup aidé après tout. »

Le groupe de mercenaire acquiesça en se souvenant de leur première rencontre avec la dirigeante de Amatia. C'était il y a un ans, le groupe s'était dirigé vers Ghaïs afin de rencontrer la femme et lui demander de l'aide.

* * *

 _« Dame Olga, vous avez des invités. » annonça un soldat en armure._

 _« Des invités ? Qui sont-ils ? » demanda la femme en grognant._

 _« Ce sont les Mercenaires du Renouveau. » répondit l'homme qui tenta de suivre la marche rapide de la femme en direction de jardin extérieur au bâtiment dans lequel elle habitait._

 _Le bâtiment se trouvait au centre de Ghaïs et surplombait la ville, chaque dirigeant habitaient ici à tour de rôle. L'endroit ne ressemblait en rien à un château mais plus à une grande tour en métal. La femme soupira en réponse et repoussa ses cheveux couleur centre de ses épaules, ils étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval qui se remuait de droite à gauche. Ses yeux étaient de couleur or et dur, elle semblait avoir dans vingtaine et était en plaine forme_

 _Elle portait une légère armure blanche de bretteur sur son torse et sur ses bras avec en dessous de cette armure, un simple t-shirt noir et un bas de la même couleur qui ne laissait voir aucune parcelle de peau. Sur son dos se trouvait un fourreau rouge attaché par une sangle qui passait sur sa poitrine._

 _Au bout de quelques secondes elle arriva au jardin privé et pouvait voir un petit groupe de personne regroupé devant un arbre. L'homme qu'elle supposait être le chef se tourna vers elle et s'avança. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause de son masque et de sa capuche mais elle était sûre de voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres._

 _Elle grimaça et agrippa avec rapidité le manche de son épée et dégaina l'arme sans perdre une seconde pour l'abattre en direction de l'homme. Son sourire ne disparut pas comme la femme avait pu le prédire et l'homme avait dégaina une épée noire qui bloqua la lame qui arrivait sur lui._

 _« Je savais que les habitants de Amatia aimait les combats, mais j'ignorait qu'il était coutume d'attaquer son invité lors d'une première rencontre. » plaisanta l'homme en repoussant l'arme de la femme qui grogna en réponse._

 _« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je sais que les Mercenaires du Renouveau ont beaucoup agit pour Amatia en détruisant la plupart des camps de voleur dans notre pays mais cela n'explique en rien votre venue. Je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas ici pour avoir une récompense. »_

 _« Comment oses-tu manquer de respect à Erhim ! » cria Sharena en dégainant deux de ses lames et en s'approchant de la femme mais fut arrêter par le bras de l'homme en question qui s'étira sur le côté pour l'empêcher de passer._

 _« En effet, je ne suis pas venu ici pour une récompense. Je suis venu demander de l'aide. » répondit l'homme._

 _« De l'aide ? » répéta la femme en fronçant les sourcils, abaissant son arme pour que la lame touche le sol._

 _L'homme acquiesça avant de continuer. « En effet, je souhaiterais que vous aidiez Ashta contre leur guerre qui les oppose à Valk. »_

 _La femme fronça de nouveau les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire. Elle essuya une larme d'amusement qui s'était formé dans l'un de ses yeux. « Vous voulez que j'aide Ashta ? Avez vous oublié que nous sommes une nation neutre ? Nous nous fichons complètement des politiques extérieurs, cette guerre oppose Ashta à Valk, nous n'avons rien à voir dans ce conflit. »_

 _« Je crains que vous finirez pas être touché d'ici peu de temps si vous n'acceptez pas d'aider Ashta. » répondit Erhim en rangeant son arme dans son fourreau pour fouiller dans l'une de ses sacoches. Il en sortit un parchemin qu'il tendit à la femme qui attrapa l'objet avec un froncement de sourcils._

 _Erhim pouvait voir le visage de la femme se décomposé au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait le parchemin. Il soupira en croisant les bras._

 _« Ce parchemins a été écrit par le Sage de la bibliothèque. Vous savez que cet homme a le don de voir l'avenir. Il a beaucoup aidé Amatia durant toute sa vie. Vous ne pouvez pas douter de ses prédictions. »_

 _La femme soupira et plia le parchemin qu'elle tendit à un soldat qui était à ses côtés. Elle ferma les yeux._

 _« Un dieu qui souhaite détruire ce monde ? L'unique personne à pouvoir le battre serait cette princesse de Ashta ? L'Emblème de Feu ? Si cette histoire ne venait pas du Sage je serais en train de rigoler sous votre nez. » soupira la femme, qui serra fermement la poignée de son arme._

 _« Je sais cette histoire semble être irréel mais vous pouvez me croire. Nous courrons un danger bien plus grave qu'un conflit entre nation si on arrête pas Aldur. »_

 _« Bien, bien, j'ai compris, si le Sage souhaite que je soutienne Ashta je le ferais. Mais j'ai une condition. » répondit la femme avec un petit sourire sournois. « Comme vous le savez, l'élection pour élire le dirigeant de Amatia se fait tout les trois ans, ils s'avère que l'élection se fait par un tournois qui aura lieu dans deux ans. Comme vous le savez peut-être, la personne qui souhaite diriger le pays doit s'allier avec quelqu'un pour former un duo. Si le duo gagne, l'un des deux deviendra dirigeant tandis que l'autre deviendra le chef des armées. »_

 _Erhim acquiesça en croisant les bras. « Je suis au courant en effet. Je suppose que vous souhaitez que je forme un duo avec vous afin de vous aider à gagner ? »_

 _« Exactement ! » cria Olga en pointant l'homme du doigt. « Je sais que tu as gagné un tournois il y a quelques temps. Si le Sage t'envoies me livrer ce message c'est qu'il a confiance en toi, donc j'aurais confiance en toi et je suis prête à te faire confiance pour que tu m'aides à gagner ! Tant que j'ai les rênes de ce pays, je pourrais aider Ashta. »_

 _« Très bien, je vous aiderez durant ce tournois, mais je ne souhaite pas devenir Chef des armées, je préfère de loin rester dans l'ombre, à la place, ce sera Dave qui sera celui qui dirigera votre armée. » soupira l'homme en montrant son ami derrière lui qui souriait comme un idiot._

 _Olga observa l'homme et soupira, elle rangea son arme dans son fourreau et s'avança pour tendre une main vers le chef des mercenaires. « Très bien, je ferais de lui le chef de mon armée lorsque nous gagnerons ce tournois. »_

 _Erhim attrapa la main tendue et la secoua fermement. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard. La promesse d'un soutient militaire était enfin faîtes._

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer Olga. Elle a toujours refusée les demandes de rencontres officielle. » ajouta Sulia avec un soupire. « Elle a suivit le traces des précédents dirigeants, ils avaient refusés de nous aider. »

« Amatia est une nation qui a beaucoup été présente dans de nombreuses guerre il y a fort longtemps. Je pense que ses habitants souhaitaient prendre une petite pause. » supposa Anthony.

« Tu viens d'Amatia Anthony pas vrai ? » demanda Emilia en regardant le jeune mage qui répondit par un hochement de tête. « D'où vient ce livre magique ? Je n'ai jamais entendue parlé d'un tome capable de contrôler la terre et de faire apparaître des golems. »

« Oh ce tome ? » demanda Anthony en sortant le livre en question pour le poser sur la table. « C'est grand-père qui me l'a donné. Il est le Sage de la bibliothèque, enfin, il n'est pas vraiment mon grand-père. Il m'a raconté qu'un jour il m'avait trouvé dans la forêt aux côtés des corps morts de mes parents. Il m'a prit sous son aile et m'a enseigné la magie, il a toujours dit que j'avais un don pour ça. Il m'a confié Lypr quand j'avais dix ans. »

« Lypr fait partit des six objets bénis par les dieux. Trois d'entre eux ont été bénis par Alya tandis que les trois autres ont été bénis par Odir. Nous avons en notre possession les trois objets bénis par Alya : Eiríni, l'épée capable de contrôler la lumière et tuer Odir. Lypr, le tome qui contrôle la terre et convoque des golems et enfin Fakto, l'arc qui est le maître du vent. » expliqua Ryam avec un sourire.

« Et les trois autres armes ? Celles qui ont été bénis par Odir ? » demanda Ryn.

« Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de les voir, mais le sage a pu nous donner quelques informations. Il y a tout d'abord Mortem, une hache créée il y a fort longtemps, on ignore les circonstances de sa création, mais nous savons qu'elle est l'incarnation de la haine de Odir. Elle contrôle les ténèbres, ensuite il y a Rayf, une lance qui contrôle les flammes, et pour finir Wyndr, un bâton qui contrôle l'eau. » répondit le chef des mercenaires.

« Donc on ne sait pas où se trouve ces armes. Si jamais nous les trouvons, pouvons nous les capturer pour les utiliser ? » demanda Kalem avec un sourire.

Ryam secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Amira qui acquiesça en soupirant. « Il est impossible pour nous d'utiliser les armes de Odir, il les a contaminé avec sa haine, si nous tentions simplement de les toucher nous pouvons sombrer dans le désespoir et dans la haine. Aldur est le seul à pouvoir choisir les possesseurs de ses armes. Et malheureusement, bien que j'ai fais partie de son armée, j'ai aucune idée de qui aurait pu les recevoir. Les généraux me semble être une bonne hypothèse. Mais Aldur aurait tout aussi bien pu garder ces armes avec lui. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, au contraire, si nous pouvons pas les utiliser, nous les détruirons afin d'empêcher que quelqu'un les utilises. » ajouta Ryam avec un sourire.

« Nous avons réglé le soucis des armes saintes, nous avons 8 000 soldats dans notre armée, avec l'armée de Dame Olga nous serons 13 000 soldats. Nous aurons un soucis de navire non ? » résonna Anthony en croisant les bras.

« Nous avons le Drakon qui peut contenir 5 000 soldats. L'Elefthería peut en contenir 2 500. » répondit la reine avec un sourire.

« Olga possède son propre navire qui peut contenir 3 000 soldats. De plus, elle viendra avec quelques navires de guerre, il y aura assez de place pour loger les 2 000 autres. » ajouta Ryam avec un sourire.

« Les Mercenaires ce trouveront sur quel navire ? » demanda Emilia en se tournant vers son fiancé.

L'homme afficha un sourire et les autres membres des mercenaires laissèrent échapper un petit rire. « Nous avons notre propre navire, il est bien plus petit que l'Elefthería ou le Drakon mais il a sa particularité. Il se nomme le Memoriae. »

« Une particularité ? » répéta Kalem avec un froncement de sourcils.

« J'ai construis ce navire il y a longtemps peu de temps après la mort des Mercenaires du Vent. J'ai ajouté un moteur marchant à l'électricité faisant tourner des turbines qui se trouvent à l'arrière, cela nous permet d'aller beaucoup plus vite que des bateaux traditionnel, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu de navire avec ce système jusqu'à présent. » expliqua Grick avec un rire.

« Un moteur à électricité ? Vous l'alimentez avec des tomes de foudre ? » demanda la reine avec curiosité.

« Exactement ! Nous avons un gros stock de tome magique ! Au départ, on souhaitez trouver un autre moyen que d'utiliser des tomes magiques, mais nous n'avons pas pu trouver des pierres qui contenaient de la foudre. Et puis, nous ne voulions pas utiliser l'épée de Ryam pour alimenter un moteur ! » répondit le mage.

« Bien nous avons réglé tout nos problèmes pour l'instant. Quelqu'un souhaite t-il proposer quelque chose ? » demanda la reine.

Sa fille leva la main avec un sourire et tout le monde tourna son regard vers la blonde qui toussa pour prendre la parole. « Nous sommes en avance par rapport au plan initial qu'avait prévu Ryam. Je propose de faire une pause de quelques jours à la capitale. Tout d'abord nous pourrions organiser un banquet en l'honneur de notre nouvelle alliance et nos soldats pourront retrouver leur famille quelques jours. »

Ryam ferma les yeux pour réfléchir quelques secondes à son plan de départ. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient beaucoup de temps en affrontant Richard peu de temps après leur arrivée à Livei. Ils pouvaient se permettre plusieurs jours de repos sans ralentir de plan. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers sa fiancée en acquiesçant, elle afficha un grand sourire et se tourna vers sa mère dans l'espoir qu'elle soit d'accord. La reine ne répondit que par un petit sourire et la princesse soupira de soulagement.

Le groupe reste plusieurs heures à discuter et à rire avant de enfin prendre le chemin de leur tente. Le duo nouvellement fiancé marchèrent en silence à travers le campement sous les rires de nombreux soldats qui faisaient encore la fête.

La blonde marchait les mains derrière le dos et regardait le sol ne remontant ses yeux que pour lancer quelques regards dans le dos de l'homme devant elle qui marchait sans un mot en regardant droit devant lui, les joues légèrement rosée.

« Ma tente est de ce côté. » dit Emilia en brisant le blanc en montrant au loin une tente.

L'homme s'arrêta pour rigoler nerveusement et montrant une tente derrière lui. « La mienne est par là. »

« Bonne nuit, je suppose ? » répondit la blonde en tapant dans une petite pierre à ses pieds.

« Euh ouais, bonne nuit. » ajouta l'homme avec un sourire.

Il se détourna et commença à marcher en direction de sa tente lorsqu'une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Il se tourna et eu à peine le temps de voir Emilia que des lèvres douces se posèrent sur ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne précipite vers sa tente en courant un sourire aux lèvres collés au visage.

L'homme afficha un sourire bête et toucha ses lèvres avec un petit sourire. Il se retourna et sursauta en remarquant Kalem qui se trouvait devant lui avec un sourire moqueur.

« Alors ? On possède l'Emblème de Feu, Chef des Mercenaires du Renouveau, Vassale de la princesse d'Ashta, un haut membre de l'armée et on est mis à terre par un simple geste affectif ? » se moqua le Chevalier Dragon avec un sourire.

« La ferme ! » cria Ryam avec un rougissement.

* * *

« Ils sont proches. » grogna Ryn en resserrant sa prise sur les rênes de son pégase.

« Mais ils sont fiancés, c'est normal qu'ils le soient non ? » demanda Nina avec un sourire.

« Je suis d'accord avec Nina. » ajouta Amira qui se trouvait devant la jeune fille sur Zelcher.

« Si ils se marient, Ryam deviendra prince non ? » demanda Sven en fronçant les sourcils.

Ryn acquiesça en soupirant et releva son regard vers le couple qui se trouvait l'un à côté de l'autre sur un cheval. La vassale tourna son regard vers son mari lorsqu'elle entendit un rire venant de lui.

« J'ai une petite idée qui peut-être très marrante. » assura l'homme avec un mauvais sourire.

Ryn fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et l'homme afficha un plus grand sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota son plan.

Le reste de la journée se déroula calmement avec néanmoins de nombreux commentaires envers le duo quand le couple passa devant leur compagnons. Les deux finissaient toujours avec un rougissement sur les joues et grognait leur colère.

Le campement avait été posé près d'un lac non loin de la capitale. Ils devraient arrivés au château demain dans la journée. Ryn avait imposé un ordre très stricte pour aller se laver dans le lac. Les hommes devaient se laver avant ensuite se serait le tour des femmes.

L'ordre avait été respecté à la lettre. Personne ne voulait mettre la vassale de la princesse en colère.

« J'ai raté l'heure du bain pour les hommes à cause de toi Kalem. » grogna Ryam en marchant en direction du lac, il avait dans les bras une serviette ainsi que ses vêtements de nuit.

« Désolé, désolé ! J'avais vraiment besoin de ton avis sur la nouvelle formation aérienne que j'avais imaginé ! » répondit l'homme avec un sourire désolé.

Le vassale soupira et se tourna vers l'homme qui avait déjà prit un bain et se trouvait dans ses vêtements de nuit. Il s'était demandé pourquoi son ami l'avait arrêté alors qu'il allait au lac, et il n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il était embarqué dans la tente de l'homme pour examiner sa formation.

« Ce n'est pas brave. » répondit l'homme en soupira une nouvelle fois. « Ta formation était intéressante tu devrais la soumettre à la reine. »

« Je vais le faire tout de suite ! » répondit l'homme en courant en direction de la tente de la reine.

Le vassale soupira et se dirigea à travers la forêt en direction du lac. Il était tard, tout le monde avait eu le temps de prendre un bain. Au bout de quelques secondes il aperçut le lac et s'y s'approcha. Il sursauta en entendant le son de l'eau qui remuait et se tourna vers la source du bruit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant sa fiancée nue dans l'eau. La femme se tourna vers lui et mit quelques seconde à réaliser sa situation avant de crier et de s'accroupir dans l'eau pour se cacher. L'homme courut derrière un arbre et laissa échapper son souffle en se laissant tomber sur le sol, le dos contre le tronc.

« Que fais-tu ici Ryam ! » cria Emilia en rougissant fixant fermement le tronc derrière lequel se trouvait son vassale.

« Je.. je voulais prendre un bain ! » répondit l'homme en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.

« Les hommes devaient prendre leur bain il y a plusieurs heures ! »

« Je sais ! J'étais en chemin pour y aller mais Kalem m'a appelé pour que je donne mon avis sur une nouvelle formation aérienne. » répondit l'homme avec difficulté. « Et toi ? Normalement à cette heure, tout le monde aurait eu le temps de prendre un bain. »

« Je voulais y aller plus tôt mais Ryn m'a appelé pour discuter au sujet du banquet à la capitale. » répondit la princesse avec un soupire.

« Alors toi aussi on t'as empêché d'aller au lac à l'heure prévue ? » soupira l'homme. « Ce n'est pas un hasard que nous nous retrouvions ici en même temps.»

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'immobilisa en entendant l'eau remuer. Il déglutit avec difficulté et ferma le yeux pour ne pas y penser. Il pouvait entendre le bruit du froissement des vêtements suivit de quelques pas qui venaient vers lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir la princesse quelques mètres à côtés de lui la tête baissée et les joues rosée. Elle portait une légère robe blanche à bretelles et tenait ses affaires dans ses bras.

« Tu peux y aller.. » murmura la femme en s'éloignant rapidement en direction du campement.

L'homme laissa échapper un soupir et se leva pour se diriger vers le lac. Il prit un bain rapidement profitant de la fraîcheur de l'eau pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il s'habilla pour la nuit et se dirigea vers le campement. Il croisa sur sa route le duo Ryn et Kalem qui rigolaient en le regardant. Il soupira ne cherchant même plus leur crier dessus et continua sa route. Il entra dans sa tente en quelques minutes et rangea ses affaires dans une caisse que l'on lui avait donné.

Il rassembla ses épées et dégaina son épée argent. Il remarqua rapidement quelques fissures au centre de la lame. Il possédait cette épée depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas surprenant qu'elle se brise après tout les combat qu'elle a subit. Il prit note mentale d'acheter une nouvelle lame une fois qu'il serait à Ashta.

Il rangea l'arme dans son fourreau et attrapa celui de Elpída. Il posa la lame sur ses genoux et attrapa une serviette propre. Il entreprit un long nettoyage de la lame noire. La lame n'avait aucunes fissures et brillait de mille feux. Il sourit face à son travail et rangea l'arme dans son fourreau.

Il s'étira et se laissa tomber sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Le corps de sa fiancée lui apparut et il sursauta en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. La voir dans l'eau en pleine lui était certainement un spectacle qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier d'aussi tôt. Ses cheveux coulaient sur ses épaules et étaient légèrement trempé. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à cause de sa tenue et de son armure mais il était sûr que sa poitrine n'avait rien à envier par rapport aux autres femmes du campement.

« Kalem et Ryn vont me payer. » grogna l'homme en soupirant.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour s'endormir, une vive douleur se concentra au niveau de sa marque et il grimaça. Il posa une main sur l'Emblème et se leva en frottant son cou dans l'espoir que la douleur se calmerait. Malheureusement la douleur ne disparut pas et il sortit dans sa tente pour marcher se laissant guider par son instinct.

Au bout de quelques minutes il s'arrêta devant la tente de la blonde et étrangement la douleur était devenue plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

« Emilia ? C'est moi. Tout va bien ? » appela l'homme nerveusement.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et soupira, il poussa la porte en toile et laissa entrer sa tête lentement en s'excusant dans un murmure. La tente était éclairée par une petite bougie qui avait été laissé allumée. La blonde se trouvait assise sur un bureau et dormait sur ses bras n'ayant même pas prit la peine de s'allonger sur son lit, Lefkó se trouvait sur une caisse et dormait paisiblement sans se soucier de l'homme à l'entrée.

Il entra dans la tente et s'approcha de la blonde, il s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle gémit dans son rêve, Ryam grimaça de douleur et amena une main à son cou. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fiancé et fit une hypothèse rapide. Il semblait qu'elle avait un cauchemar, il supposa qu'à cause de leur lien il pouvait ressentir la douleur de son esprit à travers sa marque.

Il s'approcha d'Emilia et posa une main sur son épaule, elle ne bougea pas au contact mais la marque sur sa main droite s'illumina légèrement. Il ne montra aucune attention à la lumière et plaça ses bras de telle sorte à ce qu'il puisse porter la princesse en style marié. Il porta la femme jusqu'à son lit dont les draps avait été enlevés et la posa sur le matelas et remonta les drap jusqu'à ses épaules.

Il soupira et commença à s'éloigner mais s'arrêta lors qu'il entendit la blonde gémir dans son sommeil et pensa qu'il l'avait réveillé et ses craintes se confirmèrent quand elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et tendit une main fatiguée vers lui.

« Ryam.. Ne me laisse pas seule.. » murmura la blonde les larmes aux yeux.

Le mercenaire déglutit avec difficulté et s'avoua vaincu en prenant la main tendue dans la sienne, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le côté pour voir le visage de la blonde qui s'était rendormie en quelques secondes. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, en cette nuit fraîche, il trouvait la chaleur d'un lit partagé à deux réconfortant. L'homme s'endormit en quelques secondes ne remarquant même pas le petit sourire paisible que la blonde affichait dans son sommeil. La douleur qu'il avait subie à son cou n'est pas revenue de la nuit.

* * *

L'agitation à l'extérieur de sa tente ainsi que les rares rayons du soleil qui ont réussit à entrer sont les choses qui réveilla la blonde. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, il faisait étrangement chaud pour l'heure matinale.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec fatigue et remarqua assez rapidement la situation dans laquelle elle était. Elle était dans son lit avec son vassale, et plus précisément elle était à moitié allongée sur lui. Ses joues se réchauffèrent et tenta de s'éloigner mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit son partenaire gémir et resserrer un bras qui était autour d'elle dans un effort subconscient de la calmer.

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur le torse de l'homme en essayant de se souvenir de sa soirée. Après avoir découvert que Ryn et Kalem avait organisé cette rencontre nocturne elle a fuit dans sa tente et avait passé quelques temps à organiser ses affaires sur son bureau puis s'était finalement endormie.

Elle se souvient avoir fait un étrange cauchemar dans lequel elle combattait aux côtés de Ryam, puis étrangement quand elle s'était tournée vers lui pour lui parlait il avait disparut. Elle avait regardé partout mais il était introuvable, il ne restait que son épée noire par terre.

Une étrange chaleur avait détruit le cauchemar et le mercenaire réapparut derrière elle avec un sourire. C'était un rêve tout du moins étrange mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus. Elle leva la tête en direction de celle de l'homme et l'observa. Il semblait détendu, elle pouvait se rappeler de lui avoir dit de rester mais elle s'était endormie immédiatement après.

Après une bonne dizaine de minute d'observation elle secoua l'homme qui se réveilla avec un grognement. Il se redressa et frotta ses yeux avec sommeil. Il remarqua la femme à ses côtés et lui sourit sans dire un mot. Elle soupira et se leva pour s'étirer. Elle se dirigea vers son ami l'aigle et caressa tendrement son pelage, l'oiseau répondit par de petit cris joyeusement.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda Emilia avec un soupire en regardant son fiancé par dessus son épaule, il était assit sur le lit et se frotter le cou en rigolant comme un idiot.

« J'étais en train de m'endormir dans ma tente quand ma marque s'est mit à me faire mal. Je suis sortit prendre l'air et sans me rendre compte j'ai marché jusqu'ici. Je voulais te parler pour passer le temps mais au final tu dormais sur ce bureau et tu semblais faire un cauchemar. Je t'ai simplement posé sur ton lit mais tu m'as retenu, je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai dormis ici. » expliqua nonchalamment l'homme en haussant les épaules l'air de rien.

La princesse soupira et se retourna en croisant les bras. « Ne fais pas comme si tu avais passé une mauvaise nuit. »

L'homme sifflota en évitant le regard de la blonde, elle soupira et il afficha un petit sourire en se levant pour s'étirer.

« Si je devais faire une hypothèse, je dirais que nous pouvons ressentir les sentiments de l'autre. »

« Ce serait parce que j'ai touché ta marque avec la mienne l'autre fois ? » demanda Emilia

« Comme tu as fait en sorte que l'Emblème soit lié avec la marque de la paix je pense que oui. Ta marque me permet de renforcer les pouvoirs de l'Emblème et me permet de ne pas ressentir la malédiction qui plane sur Valk »

La jeune femme soupira et baissa les yeux avec tristesse. « Excuse moi, à cause de moi tu as ressentit ma douleur. »

L'homme afficha un petit sourire et posa une main sur son épaule. La femme releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit les lèvres de son fiancé contre les siennes. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se sépara de la femme et croisa les bras avec un sourire.

« La douleur prouve juste que l'Emblème t'appartient maintenant. Et puis, je peux supporter cette petite douleur, elle m'a permit de savoir que tu souffrais. »

La femme acquiesça silencieusement et l'homme lui offrit un dernier baiser sur le front avant de quitter sa tente pour lui laisser l'intimité de changer seule. Elle enleva sa tenue de nuit et enfila son armure habituelle, son épée sacrée accroché à ses côtés elle tendit un bras à l'aigle qui se posa joyeusement dessus. Elle quitta sa tente avec un sourire et se dirigea vers la tente de fortune construite pour les montures.

Elle traversa la tente et s'arrêta devant un petit poteau en bois sur lequel était accroché une corde relié à un cheval au pelage blanc qui mangeait du foin avec plaisir. Lefkó s'envola pour se poser plus loin et la jeune femme entreprit sa routine matinale qui consistait à brosser le pelage de sa monture et d'installer sa selle et l'armure légère blanche.

Après s'être occupé de son cheval et tira les rênes de l'animal et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Une fois dehors elle monta sur la selle suivit par Lefkó qui voler que de se laisser porter par la femme.

Les soldats de son armée se préparait déjà à partir. Ils devaient arrivés à la capitale dans la journée, tout du moins c'était ce qui était prévu. Elle salua quelque soldats qui passaient à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers l'avant du convois. Elle put apercevoir Scarlet et Zelcher avec sur leur dos leur partenaire : Kalem et Amira. Ils semblaient discuté au sujet des Wyvernes et des Dragons.

« Bonjour Princesse ! » salua Erika avec un sourire, à ses côtés se trouvait Nina, elles portaient toutes les deux une caisse remplies de bandages et de bâton et se dirigeait vers un chariot qui contenait déjà une dizaine de caisse semblable à celle-ci.

« Bonjour Erika, Nina, avez-vous besoin d'aide? » proposa la blonde.

« Non ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la dernière caisse ! » répondit Nina alors que la blonde se préparait à descendre de sa monture pour les aider.

La blonde acquiesça avec un sourire et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche des autres Mercenaires mais ne put voir que Grick et Dave qui discutaient en portant des caisses pour les ranger dans un autres chariot. « Où sont Anthony, Sven et Sharena ? »

Nina souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle posa la dernière caisse et se tourna vers la princesse pour lui répondre. « Anthony avait trouvé une nouvelle variété de plante, Sven semblait être intéressé et ils sont partit il y a quelques heures. » rigola la jeune fille en se moquant de la passion des deux hommes. « Sharena doit être dans un arbre en train de surveiller le convois. Vous ne pourrez pas la trouver même si vous passiez une journée entière à chercher. »

La blonde rigola et remercia la jeune fille. Elle donna un faible coup dans les rênes de sa monture et se dirigea vers l'avant en saluant le duo draconique. Elle croisa Claire et Thoma qui discutaient ensemble au sujet des traditions de leur pays. Le duo salua la princesse qui continua sa route.

Plusieurs mètres devant, elle aperçut sa mère sur son cheval blanc qui tenait une carte de la région, à ses côtés se trouvait Eric lui aussi sur son cheval au pelage brun caché par une grosse armure digne de son grade Grand Chevalier. L'homme semblait montrer plusieurs route à la reine qui acquiesçait avec un doux sourire.

Au bout de quelques seconde, la reine aperçut sa fille derrière elle et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Eric salua la princesse avec un sourire sérieux avec lequel la jeune femme répondit par un petit rire.

« Nous étions en train de choisir le chemin que nous allons prendre aujourd'hui. » expliqua la reine en montrant la carte sur laquelle plusieurs route avaient été tracé.

« Nous hésitons beaucoup sur le chemin à prendre, nous avons pensé à emprunter le chemin de la plaine mais la route pour y accédé et particulièrement rocheuse. Cela pourrait poser problème pour les chariot, la route est remplie de petit rochers. » expliqua le chef de la garde royale avec un soupire.

« Le chemin de la rivière pourrait permettre de contourner ce problème mais il nous faudrait encore deux jours pour arriver à la capitale. » ajouta la reine avec un sourire.

La princesse acquiesça et croisa les bras en fermant les yeux. « Donc nos options sont soit une route rocheuse qui nous ferrais arriver à la capitale en une journée ou une route sécurisé qui nous ferait perdre deux journées. »

Le duo acquiesça et la princesse soupira en ouvrant les yeux, elle examina la carte avec intérêt. Il existait une autre route pour rentrer à la capitale mais le pont qui reliait deux crevasses n'est plus utilisable depuis longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'annoncer à ses soldats qu'ils devraient attendre deux jours de plus pour revoir leur familles.

« Vous avez un soucis avec des rochers Princesse ? » demanda Sven avec un sourire en arrivant suivit de près par Anthony qui tenait un petit sac remplies de plantes de diverses couleurs.

La femme acquiesça et expliqua la situation à l'homme qui croisa les bras en réfléchissant. « Nous sommes dans une impasse. Mais je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas risquer de détruire un chariot. Nous allons emprunter la route de la rivière. »

« Pas nécessairement princesse. J'ai une solution à votre problème de route. » dit Sven avec un sourire. Il s'approcha et montra la route avec les deux crevasses. « Vous avez dit que cette route pouvait permettre elle aussi de rejoindre la capitale en un jour, pas vrai ? » La blonde acquiesça et l'homme continua. « Mais le pont a été détruit. Il suffit simplement d'en créer un autre et nous pourrons traverser. »

« Veuillez excusez mes paroles Sir Sven, mais vous dîtes qu'il suffit simplement de créer un autre pont ? » questionna Eric avec un froncement de sourcil.

L'homme acquiesça avec un sourire et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune mage à ses côtés qui n'avait pas prit la parole depuis le départ.

« Vous avez devant vous, l'utilisateur du tome Lypr qui permet de contrôler la terre. Il pourra sans problème créer un pont pour le convois ! Pas vrai Anthony ? » s'exclama le messager des mercenaires.

Le jeune mage acquiesça comme si c'était la chose la plus simple qu'on lui ait demandé et la blonde soupira avec un sourire. Elle avait oublié un énorme détail. Ce convois possédait trois utilisateurs d'arme sainte. Elle avec Eiríni, Sven et Fakto et pour finit Anthony et Lypr.

« Voilà un problème de réglé Mère, nous pouvons emprunter le chemin des crevasses sans soucis maintenant » annonça la blonde en se tournant vers sa mère avec un sourire.

Après quelques heures le convois s'était mit en route en direction du chemins des crevasses, à l'avant du convois se trouvait la famille royale suivit par un chariot tiré par deux chevaux que dirigeait Grick et Dave. Le chariot n'était pas recouvert d'une toile et à l'intérieur Ryam était assit adossé contre une caisse, une pomme dans la main droite et dans l'autre un sac remplit de fruit divers.

De l'autre côté de la route, le chariot de soin que dirigeait Erika et Nina était suivit de près par le duo Wyverne-Dragon dont Ryn avait rejoint. Les trois énonçait les avantages et faiblesses de leur monture et ils semblaient débattre pour trouver la meilleure monture existante.

Anthony et Sven se trouvait dans un chariot sans toile tiré par Sven, à l'arrière dans le chariot se trouvait Anthony et Sharena assis l'un en face de l'autre avec devant eux les plantes fraîchement trouvé. La femme expliquait au jeune mage comment fabriquer du poison à partir de quelques plante ainsi que des remèdes.

« J'ai hâte de retourner à Altria, l'air de la mer me manque. » annonça Ryam en regardant Grick et Dave qui acquiescèrent tout les deux.

« En effet, j'ai hâte de retrouver le Memoriae. J'espère que le navire n'a rien. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Grick. Ce pêcheur m'a assuré de faire passer le Memoriae comme un navire marchant qui restera accosté quelques mois. » rassura le Chef des Mercenaire en lançant les restes de sa pommes derrière lui dans l'herbe.

« Vous avez fait passé votre navire pour un navire marchant ? » demanda Emilia qui s'approcha du chariot avec sa monture intéressé d'entendre l'explication de son fiancé.

« Oui. Nous savions que notre nom était plus ou moins connu dans les pays aux alentours, pour éviter tout soucis nous nous faisons passé pour des marchants. » expliqua l'homme avec un sourire alors qu'il sortit une pomme de son sac pour la jeter à sa fiancé qui l'attrapa avec aisance.

« Quand nous sommes arrivé à Altria, nous avons aidé un pêcheur qui avait besoin d'argent. En guise de remerciement il nous a promit de protéger le Memoriae en assurant aux soldats que c'était un navire marchant. Il a même créé un faux papier pour prouver son mensonge. » expliqua Grick avec un sourire.

« Cela me rend triste que de noble héros comme nous soient obligé de se faire passé pour des aimables marchant qui cherchent à vendre sa cargaison ! » soutient Dave en brandissant son poing dans le ciel.

« Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout les petits détails. » remarqua la princesse avec étonnement en croquant dans la pomme qui lui avait été donné.

Son fiancé haussa les épaules et croqua dans une nouvelle pomme avec un sourire. Le convois continua sa route sans s'arrêté. Le soleil et la douce chaleur accompagnait leur route et l'humeur était au rendez-vous. Vers le milieu de la journée, le convois arriva aux fameuses crevasses. La crevasse coupait la terre en deux et s'étendait à perte de vue.

« Jusqu'où s'étant la crevasse ? » demanda Ryam en posant ses coudes sur le rebord du chariot pour regarder la crevasse.

« Elle va jusqu'à la mer de ce côté. » annonça la princesse en montrant l'ouest, elle montra ensuite l'est et parla. « De ce côté-ci elle va jusqu'au chemin rocheux. »

« Il y a donc de l'eau en dessous ? » demanda Grick avec curiosité.

La princesse acquiesça et se tourna vers le jeune mage qui descendit de son chariot et s'avança jusqu'au rebord de la crevasse. Il sortit son tome marron et l'ouvrit. De nombreux soldats s'approchèrent pour voir la performance du jeune mage. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et tendit sa main libre devant lui.

Un halo marron se créa sous l'homme et la terre se mit à trembler. Un pont de terre se sépara de l'une des façades de la crevasses et s'enfonça de l'autre côté. Le jeune mage soupira et ferma son tome pour se tourner vers le convois dont la plupart des soldats se sont mit à applaudir sa performance. Il les remercier avec un sourire et remonta dans son chariot.

La reine fut la première à s'avancer suivit de près par le reste du convois qui traversa sans difficulté le pont.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans aucun problème et se fut seulement lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher que le convois put apercevoir au loin le château qui dominait la capitale en hauteur. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement et ils se dirigèrent vers Ashta.

La ville avait été décoré pour le retour de l'armée et de nombreux villageois se trouvait dehors et applaudissait la famille royale et les soldats. La ville était illuminé par de nombreuses lanternes attachés sur des cordes qui reliaient les toits de chaque maisons.

La blonde afficha un sourire en voyant les visages heureux des villageois, elle regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir que de nombreux soldats qui prenaient dans leur bras des enfants ou d'autres membres de leur famille. Elle tira sur les rênes de sa monture et se retourna, le convois s'arrêta lorsqu'elle leva une main vers le ciel.

« Mes valeureux soldats, je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagné dans ce combat. Comme vous le savez, ce n'était qu'un combat parmi les nombreux qui nous attendent encore. Vous vous êtes battu, je vous en prie, rentrez chez vous et profitez de vos familles. Vous avez trois jours de repos, profitez-en ! » cria la blonde sous les applaudissements et les remerciements des villageois et des soldats.

Le convois se disloqua alors, les soldats se dirigèrent vers leur familles tandis que les soldats venant de Livei continuaient leur route vers le château avec en tête la famille royale et les Mercenaires. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, le reste du convois arriva devant les grandes portes du château qui s'ouvrirent sous les cris des soldats qui étaient chargés de protéger la ville et le château durant l'absence de l'armée principale.

« Votre Altesse ! Princesse ! » cria une servante qui courrait dans leur direction. « Un banquet a été préparé pour votre arrivée ! »

« Un banquet ? » répéta Emilia avec un froncement de sourcil en descendant de sa monture et tombant au sol avec un petit nuage de poussière.

La femme acquiesça et expliqua rapidement aux deux femmes, que les petits nobles du pays avaient souhaité qu'un banquet pour l'arrivée de la famille royale soit préparé. La blonde soupira et se tourna vers sa mère qui lui adressa un petit sourire de compassion. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer et déjà il fallait assister à un banquet qui aurait pour sujet la politique et la guerre.

La princesse soupira encore une fois et se tourna vers son fiancé qui discutait avec ses mercenaires. De là où elle était elle pouvait l'entendre ordonner d'aider les soldats à ranger le matériel de faire en sorte de se reposer ce soir. Quelques serviteurs leur avaient attribués des chambres sous ordres royales et le groupe se sépara pour exécuter les ordres.

« Ryam ! » appela la blonde en s'approchant de son fiancé qui se retourna pour lui sourire. « Les nobles de la région ont préparés un banquet ce soir, je vais devoir y assister. »

« Difficile la vie de princesse. » se moqua l'homme avec un haussement d'épaule en affichant un sourire moqueur. « Personnellement, j'ai prévu de prend un bon repas et de dormir dans un bon lit.

La blonde croisa les bras et copia le sourire moqueur de son fiancé sur ses lèvres. « Ah bon ? Je pense que tu devras reporter ta petite soirée pour plus tard car tu seras présent à ce banquet. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et son sourire disparut de son visage pour être remplacé par un visage faussement triste. « Suis-je vraiment obligé de venir ? Et pourquoi devrais-je venir même ? Ce banquet est préparé par des nobles n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne suis juste qu'un mercenaire ! »

La princesse ricana et attrapa le droit de l'homme pour l'entourer avec les siens et le serrer contre sa poitrine. « Pourquoi ? Car tu es le fiancé de la princesse de ce pays donc te dois d'assister à tout les banquets. » annonça la femme en montrant la bague sur sa main droite pour souligner ses paroles.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » soupira l'homme en haussant les épaules l'air de rien.

La blonde lâcha son bras avec un rire et elle croisa ses mains derrière son dos et montrant d'un coup de tête le château derrière elle.

« Une tenue t'attend dans ta chambre. Tu n'as qu'à demandé à un serviteur où elle se trouve et ils te montreront où elle est. Soit à l'heure pour le banquet ! » ordonna sa fiancé en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre sa monture qui attendait patiemment.

L'homme soupira en croisant les bras et se retourna pour se diriger vers le château. Il croisa un serviteur à l'entrée et demanda où se trouvait sa chambre. La femme lui demanda de la suivre et ils parcoururent le château de long en large en montant de nombreux escaliers. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit son nom sur une petite plaque en métal qui était accroché. Elle s'inclina et disparut dans un couloir. Le mercenaire ouvrit sa porte et rentra dans sa chambre, elle était illuminé par de nombreuses lanternes placé un peu partout.

Sa chambre se trouvait en hauteur dans l'une des tours principales du château. D'après ses souvenirs, à l'étages se trouvait les chambres royales et la salle du banquet était à l'autre bout du château. Il allait devoir traverser les jardins privé pour y accéder.

Il soupira d'avance à la longue soirée qui l'attendait et il posa la petite caisse qu'il portait avec lui contenant divers objets qui lui appartenait. Sur son lit se trouvait un costume dont la veste, le pantalon et les chaussures étaient noirs, une chemise blanche était pliée à côté ainsi qu'une cravate bleu qui arborait l'emblème de la famille royale.

Il avait quelques heures devant lui avant que le banquet ne commence. Il décida de s'installer et ouvrit la petite caisse et en sortit différente carte de plusieurs pays ainsi que les restes de son masque qui cachait autrefois son visage. Il posa le tout sur le bureau qui se trouvait en face de son lit et regarda à l'intérieur de la caisse pour y voir les reste du foulard rouge que Sharena avait fait pour lui lorsqu'il cherchait quelque chose pour cacher sa marque.

Le foulard était déchiré de toute part et était en piteux état. Il prit note mentale de demander à la femme si elle pouvait en refaire un autre ou bien réparer celui-là même si il doutait qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour sauver ce pauvre morceau de tissu.

Il retira sa cape noire qu'il posa sur la chaise en face du bureau. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de voir le nouveau symbole qui s'était brodé tout seul lorsque la marque de la paix d'Emilia s'était éveillé. La cape restait toujours en mauvais état mais le symbole ne montrait aucun signe de déchirure.

Il détacha les sangles qui attachait la plaque d'armure qui protégeait son torse et la posa dans le coffre qui se trouvait déjà dans la pièce, il s'agenouilla et enleva les jambières qui recouvrait l'avant de ses genoux qu'il posa dans ce même coffre.

Il retira les fourreaux de ses armes de leur sangles et posa ses précieuses arme sur la table et il finit par retirer ses bottes sales qui portait encore les traces de boue et de terre séchée sur le dessus qu'il posa dans un coin de la pièce. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et retira le reste de ses vêtements pour les poser dans un coin. La salle se bain était plus petite que la chambre mais était assez grande pour contenir un bain en bois sombre. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude dans le bain et en attendant qu'elle se remplisse il ouvrit les différents placards pour y chercher du savon et des serviettes.

C'est en ouvrant une petite caisse posé à côté de la baignoire qu'il trouva se qu'il cherchait, il en sortit un savon et une serviette qu'il posa sur un côté. Après que le bain se soit remplit il entra dans la baignoire et soupira de bonheur devant la sensation d'une eau chaude.

Il posa sa tête contre le rebord du bain et ferma les yeux pour profiter du silence et du sentiment de sécurité qui planait autour du château. Il se demanda si il existait un bon forgeron dans la capitale capable de réparer son épée d'argent fissuré. Il supposa que Emilia avait sûrement la réponse et se décida à lui demander plus tard si elle souhaitait l'accompagné en ville demain. Bien qu'il se soit fiancé à elle, tout cela était nouveau pour lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter ni même si il devait montrer son amour pour elle lorsqu'ils étaient devant des soldats ou des villageois.

Bien que son envie de montrer au monde entier qu'il l'aimait il savait que sa fiancé était importante, elle était la princesse d'un pays entier, héritière du trône, porteuse de la marque de la paix et manieuse de l'épée sainte. Il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'elle avait des obligations et devait se comporter comme une bonne princesse. Il n'était pas un noble et se demandait comment allait réagir les nobles à l'annonce.

Il soupira et plongea sa tête dans l'eau. Il était sûr que sa relation ne plairait pas à tout le monde. Bien qu'il ne se préocupe par beaucoup de ce que pourrait dire les autres. Il se souciait tout de même de la popularité de la blonde. Après tout, si les nobles n'appréciaient pas cette union, ils pourraient refuser toute demande d'aide et la popularité de la princesse pourrait descendre.

Il ajouta mentalement que sa popularité pourrait également descendre si les villageois n'appréciaient également pas leur union. Il secoua la tête en la sortant de l'eau pour tenter de dissiper ce genre de pensées. Il soupira et attrapa le savon pour sa laver. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches.

Il enfila rapidement un caleçon et se dirigea vers la tenue posée sur son lit. Il posa la serviette sur un côté et enfila le pantalon noir qui lui allait parfaitement. Il enfila la chemise blanche qu'il boutonna sans un mot et attrapa la cravate bleu qu'il entoura autour de son cou et la noua montrant le symbole de la famille royale. Il attrapa la veste noire qu'il enfila sans la boutonner. Il se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait le tissu blanc qu'il avait posé quand il avait retiré sa cape, il l'attacha autour de son bras droit et croisa les bras en regardant avec hésitation Elpída.

En tant qu'invité de la famille royale il n'avait pas le droit de prendre une arme avec lui. Mais en tant que vassale il se devait de protéger la princesse. Il afficha un petit sourire et attacha la sangle qui servait à accroché ses épées autour de ses hanches, il attacha Elpída sur son côté gauche et ricana.

Il enfila des chaussettes et ses chaussures et sortit de sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. La pleine lune était de sortie et était déjà bien haute dans le ciel et il se demandait combien de temps il était resté dans le bain pour qu'elle soit déjà aussi haute. Il soupira et se dirigea vers les jardins privés en descendant les nombreux escaliers.

Une fois arrivé dans les jardins qui étaient entretenu par la reine elle-même il prit le temps de regarder chaque fleurs qui s'y trouvait. Une fontaine se trouvait au centre et il put voir des variétés de fleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Certaines étaient d'un blanc pure, tandis que d'autre portaient de multiples couleurs.

Chaque plante rayonnait avec l'éclat de la pleine lune et il afficha un petit sourire avant de reprendre la route en direction de la salle du banquet. Il croisa de nombreux serviteurs qui tenaient parfois de grandes plaques avec de nombreux verres ou de la nourriture.

Au bout de quelques secondes il arriva devant la porte du banquet et soupira de soulagement en remarquant qu'il n'était pas en retard et était même en avance par rapport à sa fiancé. Il s'adossa contre la porte en bois ouverte et croisa les bras pour l'attendre.

« Je vois que tu es de retour de ce fameux combat contre Livei ! » s'exclama une femme qui s'approcha du mercenaire.

Ryam tourna vers yeux vers la voix et fut surprit de voir Olga qui se tenait les bras croisés avec un sourire. Elle portait une robe bleu qui collait à sa peau et qui mettait en valeur les formes de son corps.

« Olga en robe ? J'ai l'impression que « Olga » et « Robe » ne vont pas vraiment ensemble. » ricana l'homme en se redressant.

La femme se moqua avec un rire et le montra du doigt avec un sourire moqueur. « Et toi ? Je ne savais pas qu'un mercenaire pouvait aussi porter ce genre de vêtement. »

« Crois moi, si je pouvais enlever ça pour le remplacer par une armure et ma cape je le ferais sans hésiter. » soupira l'homme en haussant les épaules.

« Je comprend ce que tu ressens. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de banquet qui est seulement là pour la forme. Ils vont seulement tenter de dissuader Ashta de se lancer dans une guerre ouverte. » soupira la dirigeante d'Amatia.

« En parlant de guerre ouverte, tu as finalement réussit à persuader tes conseillers ? »

La femme rigola et croisa les bras arborant un sourire arrogant. « Ces vieux croûtons ne peuvent pas gagner de duel contre moi. Ils ont été obligés d'accepter. Mes hommes sont en attente à Altria. »

« Tu es venue seule à Ashta ? » s'exclama l'homme en rigolant.

« Bien évidemment. Je suis arrivée un peu plus tôt que prévu à Altria, c'est à mi-chemin que j'ai croisé un éclaireur du château. Il m'a emmené à dos de pégase jusqu'ici. » répondit la femme avec fierté

« Oh Dame Olga, vous êtes ici. Merci de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence. » s'exclama la reine qui s'approcha du duo.

La femme portait une robe qui ne collait pas à sa peau et qui s'étendait sur le sol derrière elle d'un bleu ciel, par dessus se trouvait un voile transparent qui atténuait la couleur de la robe la rendant plus discrète. La robe portait fièrement le symbole de la famille royale brodé en or sur le devant du buste qui exposait sans trop de vulgarité la poitrine de la femme.

Ses cheveux était lâché sur ses épaules et avaient été légèrement bouclé, elle portait également une petite couronne en or incrusté de quelques joyaux sur la tête.

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi Votre Altesse. » répondit Olga en s'inclinant poliment, elle se tourna vers le mercenaire et lui adressa un sourire. « Ce fut une conversations fort intéressante Erhim, mais n'oublie pas notre contrat. Tu me dois un repas, un vrai. »

« Je ne l'oublierais pas Olga. » répondit l'homme en rigolant, la femme s'éloigna et il croisa les bras en arborant un sourire. « Olga ! »

La femme regarda par dessus son épaule et l'homme continua. « Mon véritable nom est Ryam ! »

Elle rigola et lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner avec la reine. L'homme soupira et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna et écarquilla les yeux devant sa fiancé qui se trouvait devant lui avec un sourire.

Elle portait une robe blanche qui coulait sur le sol et donc quelques partie était bleu. Un voile d'un blanc pale recouvrait toute la robe qui brillait grâce aux quelques coutures couleur or ici et là. Son bustier exposait gracieusement sa poitrine et ses bras qu'elle tenait devant elle étaient presque cachés derrière de long gants blanc qui remontaient jusqu'à ses coudes. Son alliance brillait sur son annulaire de la main droite et elle arborait un dou sourire en repoussant une mèche blonde de ses cheveux blond attaché en un chignon et dont quelques mèches retombaient à l'arrière et de chaque côté de son visage. Un diadème couleur argent et dont quelques joyaux rouge était incrusté dedans se trouvait sur sa tête.

« Je suis désolée pour le retard. » s'excusa la blonde avec un sourire.

Il secoua la tête les yeux toujours écarquillés devant la beauté de la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'elle redressa sa cravate bleu avec un rire.

« Ton costume te va bien, bien que je suppose que tu ne sois pas vraiment à l'aise dedans. »

« Ouais, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de tenue que je pourrais porter tout les jours. » répondit l'homme avec un ricanement. « Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. »

Les joues de la femme se colorèrent de rouge et elle s'approcha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur l'une des joues de l'homme avant d'attraper l'un de ses bras pour le tenir contre son côté.

« Es-tu prêt ? La cour de noble est aussi dangereuse qu'un champs de combat. » annonça la blonde avec un regard sérieux collé au visage.

L'homme acquiesça et posa sa main libre sur la poignée de son arme avec un sourire. Le duo s'avança dans la salle sous les murmures étonné de plusieurs nobles.

« C'est la princesse Emilia ? Elle a bien grandi depuis tout ce temps. » complimenta un vielle homme en buvant une gorgée de son verre de champagne.

« Qui est cet homme avec elle ? » demanda une femme dans le creux de l'oreille de son mari.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu. » répondit l'homme à sa femme, il remarqua le tissu blanc sur le bras de l'homme qui fronça les sourcils. « Il porte le même tissu que celui de Ryn. C'est son vassale ? »

Le mercenaires regarda autour de lui lorsque les nobles se sont mit à parler mais fut ramené à la réalité lorsque sa fiancé tira son son bras.

« Ignores les. Ne les regarde pas et ne leur parle pas. » conseilla la femme dans un murmure.

Il acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur marche jusqu'à arrivé jusqu'au duo Olga-Sulia qui discutaient en tenant un verre. La reine remarqua sa fille et lui sourit en lui indiquant de se rapprocher.

« Dame Olga, je vous présente ma fille, Emilia, héritière du trône et commande actuelle de notre armée. » présenta la mère avec un sourire en désignant sa fille qui s'inclina poliment.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Dame Olga, je ne peux exprimer tout mon bonheur lorsque j'ai apprit que vous alliez nous soutenir contre Valk. »

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi Princesse! Nous avons des intérêts en commun. Je ne souhaite pas que mon pays soit détruit et vous ne voulez pas que le monde soit détruit. » répondit Olga avec un sourire.

« Je vous en prie, appelez moi Emilia. Nous allons nous battre ensemble, il n'y a pas de place pour les formalités sur le terrain. » répondit la princesse avec un sourire.

« Très bien Emilia, faîtes moi l'honneur de m'appeler Olga, je n'aime pas vraiment les formalités également. Je suis juste une femme qui a gagné un tournois et qui se retrouve à diriger un pays de combattant. » ajouta la femme aux cheveux de cendre.

« Un pays de combattant qui aiment se battre en effet. » ajouta le mercenaire avec un rire en pensant à son ami Dave qui était toujours le premier à entrer dans les batailles.

« Bonsoir, Votre Altesse, Princesse, Dame Olga, Ryam. » dit Thoma qui s'approcha du groupe avec un sourire.

Il portait un costard blanc et arborait l'insigne de son pays sur le devant de sa veste. Sa chemise noire était presque caché derrière le blanc pure de sa veste fermée.

« Je vois que tout le monde est là. Nous pouvons commencé alors. » annonça la reine avec un sourire.

La femme s'avança devant le groupe pour voir tout les nobles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce qui se retournèrent vers la reine qui arborait un doux sourire.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, merci à vous d'avoir organisé ce banquet. Comme vous le savez sûrement, nous avons remporté notre combat contre Livei et Richard est mort. C'est son fils, Thoma qui maintenant dirige le pays. » commença la femme en montrant l'homme en question derrière elle qui s'inclina par politesse.

« Comme vous le savez également, notre pays, Ashta, va s'élancer dans la guerre contre Valk. Nous avons déjà commencé il y a deux ans avec la prise de la forteresse de Typhas que nous contrôlons toujours. L'armée principale s'est retiré à la mort de notre Roi Drytus. Mais aujourd'hui, nous nous cacherons plus. Dans l'ombre, un groupe a permit l'alliance entre Amatia qui a grâce à eux choisit de nous soutenir et Ashta. Sans oublié Livei qui nous apportera son soutient. Ce groupe se nomme les Mercenaires du Renouveau. »

De petits ricanements se firent entendre et Ryam serra sa prise sur son épée en regardant les nobles rires.

« Les Mercenaires du Renouveau ? Ce ne sont que des enfants qui n'ont permit aucune alliance. Si l'alliance entre Amatia et Ashta existe c'est grâce aux nombreuses demande que tout les nobles du pays ont fait. » se moqua un homme en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

« Les demandes des nobles d'Ashta ? » répéta Olga avec un sourire. La femme s'approcha et croisa les bras en arborant un sourire sadique. « En effet, j'ai reçue de nombreuses demande de soutient de votre part. Mais je n'ai accepté aucune de vos demandes. Ce sont bien les Mercenaires du Renouveau qui sont venu dans ma forteresse me voir personnellement pour demander de l'aide et ils m'ont montré que nous avions des objectifs commun. »

« Les Mercenaires du Renouveau ? Nous ne les avons jamais vu, leur chef se cache derrière un masque et porte le nom de notre bien aimé ancêtre Erhim. » ajouta une vielle femme avec un sourire.

« En effet, il se cachait derrière un masque et portait le nom de Erhim pour répondre l'espoir à travers les pays. Mais maintenant il se bat à visage découvert en portant son véritable nom et est ici avec nous. » annonça la reine avec un sourire en se déplaçant sur le côté pour montrer sa fille et l'homme à ses côtés. « Je vous présente Ryam, chef des Mercenaires du Renouveau. »

Le duo s'avança et s'inclina devant les nobles qui écarquillèrent les yeux en remarquant la prise assez possessive que la princesse faisait à l'homme à ses côtés. Elle arborait un petit sourire victorieux.

« J'ai oublié de préciser quelques détails important. » ajouta la reine avec un sourire en regardant le noble qui avait traité les mercenaires d'enfants. « Il est le vassale de ma fille ainsi que le porteur de l'Emblème du Feu, et le fiancé de ma fille. Vous êtes sûr de garder vos insultes sur le terrain envers un membre bientôt officiel de la famille royale, Marquis Barty ? »

L'homme déglutit et baissa les yeux vers le sol. « Je retire ce que j'ai dis, veuillez accepté mes excuses Sir Ryam. »

Le mercenaire acquiesça et un blanc s'installa dans la salle avant d'être brisé par un vielle homme qui s'avança avec un sourire en s'inclinant poliment.

« Félicitation pour vos fiançailles princesse, votre père serait fier. »

« Merci Duc Paul. » remercia la blonde avec un sourire en s'inclinant poliment.

L'homme afficha un doux sourire et se tourna vers la reine. « Votre Altesse. Vous dîtes que ce jeune homme possède l'Emblème de Feu. Il me semble que ce dernier a été détruit il y a de cela plusieurs siècle lors du combat entre le valeureux Erhim et le dieu Odir. »

La femme acquiesça. « En effet c'était le cas. Mais l'Emblème s'est éveillé non pas sur l'épée sainte mais sur Ryam. Aldur souhaite mettre la main sur lui. Et pas seulement l'Emblème mais également sur l'épée sainte Eiríni et sur tout les pays. »

« Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, pourquoi ce jeune homme se bat-il dans l'armée ? Si il possède l'Emblème il devrait rester ici au château en sécurité ainsi que la princesse. » questionna l'homme avec intérêt.

« En effet je devrais faire ça. » répondit Ryam en s'avançant de quelques pas. « Mais je ne veux pas. Ashta est également mon pays, je suis le fils de Rick et Ayra, chefs des Mercenaires du Vent. Des héros qui ont protégé les mers d'Altria pendant de nombreuses années avant de tombés fasse à l'un des généraux de Valk. Je souhaite me battre pour mon pays. »

« Le fils des Mercenaires du Vent ? Et il est le chef à son tour d'un groupe de mercenaire. » murmura l'homme avec un sourire. « Ce doit être un signe du destin. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous Duc Paul. » ajouta la reine en s'avançant avec un sourire. « Je suis ici pour vous annoncer la création d'une alliance entre Ashta, Amatia et Livei. Elle ne nommera l'Union et portera cet emblème. »

Un soldat s'approcha et ouvrit un drapeau sur lequel était brodé le nouvelle emblème identique à celui que la princesse avait créé avec sa marque lors de la bataille à Livei. Des applaudissements se firent entendre et au bout de quelques minutes l'ambiance festive reprit son cours.

La reine était entouré par de nombreux nobles qui lui posaient beaucoup de question au sujet de l'Union. Sulia était soutenu par Richard et Olga qui aidaient la femme à répondre aux questions et vantaient l'armée que l'Union possédait maintenant pour calmer les craintes des nobles.

Les musiciens qui avaient été conviés se sont mit à jouer de la musique pour accompagner le banquet et rapidement plusieurs couples se sont mit à danser au rythme lent de la musique.

« Normalement c'est à l'homme de dire ça mais, m'accorderais-tu cette dance ? » demanda la blonde avec un rire.

Le mercenaire accepta avec un rire et il plaça sa main gauche dans la main droite de la blonde et son autre sur main sur la hanche de sa fiancé qui plaça sa main libre sur l'épaule de l'homme. Le duo se rapprocha suffisamment pour que leur torse se touchent et ils se mirent à danser en rond dans la salle en ignorant les nombreux applaudissement autour d'eux.

« L'ambiance des banquets est pesante. Je préférerais faire trois combats de suite que de rester ici deux heures de plus. » soupira l'homme en regardant autour de lui.

Sa fiancé rigola et posa son front contre l'une des épaules de l'homme qui se redressa instantanément. « Depuis que je suis jeune j'ai dû aller à tout les banquets avec mes parents. Quand les nobles sont là l'ambiance est toujours pesante. Il n'y a que le Duc Paul que j'apprécie. Les autres sont là pour l'argent et profiter des avantages qu'offre le titre de Noble. »

« Sont-ils si important dans la hiérarchie ? » demanda l'homme avec curiosité.

« Assez oui. En bas de la pyramide il y a les villageois, au dessus se trouve les chevaliers. Les chevaliers sont sous les ordres des Vicomtes qui eux-mêmes sont sous les ordres des Comtes. Le Duc se trouve au dessus d'eux et contrôle les Comtes en leur fournissant des terres en échange de leur fidélité. Et au dessus du Duc il y a la famille royale. » commença la blonde en regardant les nobles par dessus l'épaule du mercenaire. « Si tout les nobles s'allient, ils peuvent faire tomber la famille royale. Pour cela, il faut qu'un Duc soit d'accord avec eux. Il n'y a que quatre Duc dans Ashta. Le Duc Paul est le seul à donner son avis, les trois autres de disent rien. »

« Je vois, tant qu'ils n'ont pas l'appuis d'un Duc, ils ne peuvent pas faire tomber la famille royale. »

« Exactement, tout les Ducs sont du côté de la famille royale, ce sont de vieux ami à mon père qui les a aidé il y a longtemps. » finit la blonde avec un soupir. « Pouvons nous prendre l'air ? »

L'homme acquiesça et le couple s'éloigna en direction des jardins privés, la blonde s'assit sur le côté de la fontaine et le mercenaire inspira profondément avec un sourire.

« Tu sais, je me posais de nombreuse question avant de venir au banquet. » avoua l'homme avec un soupir, sa fiancé releva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils. « Je me demandais ce que penserais les nobles de notre union. Je veux dire, ils pourraient de plus t'apprécier et ils ne t'aideraient plus dans tes choix. Et les villageois, si ils me trouvaient pas assez bon, ils pourraient te détester et tu serais haïs à cause de moi. »

La femme grimaça lorsque la marqua à sa mit se mit à brûler et elle se leva pour s'avancer devant le mercenaire qui continuait à énumérer ses craintes. Elle attrapa son visage avec une main de chaque côté de son crâne et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour calmer ses peurs.

En quelques secondes, la brûlure s'arrêta et l'homme entour la taille de la femme pour approfondir le baiser brûlant de la blonde en ouvrant sa bouche à la douce langue de la blonde qui demandait la permission en silence. Elle finit par se retirer quelques secondes plus tard par manque d'air.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Si les nobles ou les villageois ne te trouve pas assez bon je leur prouverais qu'ils ont tord. » affirma la blonde avec un sourire.

« Mais, je ne veux pas que ta popularité se dégrade à cause de moi. Je t'aime également ne te trompe pas mais je ne souhaite pas que les autres s'acharnent sur toi par ma faute. »

« Je peux supporter l'acharnement des nobles sur moi tant que tu es avec moi. » rassura la blonde avec un sourire. Elle posa son front contre le torse de l'homme et prit une profonde inspiration. « Resteras-tu avec moi ? »

L'homme acquiesça en serrant la femme contre lui et posa sa tête sur la sienne. « Je resterais toujours avec toi. »

La femme acquiesça et attrapa la main de son fiancé pour le tirer à travers le jardins en direction des long couloirs du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent à chaque virage pour partager un baiser brûlant et au bout d'une dizaine de minute ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de la princesse qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour la refermer à clés derrière eux.

L'homme plaqua la femme contre le mur de la porte et continua d'embrasser avec ferveur les lèvres humides de la femme qui entoura retira la veste de son fiancé rapidement et entreprit de retirer la cravate bleu les obligeant à se séparer quelques secondes pour la passer autour de sa tête pour au final qu'elle soit lancé à travers la pièce.

Le duo prit plus de temps à retirer la robe élégante de la princesse qui finit en quelques secondes à ses pieds. Au bout de quelques minutes, le duo se retrouva nus sous les couvertures blanches du lit confortable de la blonde.

La femme entoura le cou de l'homme avec ses bras et lui afficha un doux sourire qu'il répondit par le même.

« Alors reste avec moi pour toujours et ne t'occupe pas de ce que les gens diront de moi. Je t'aime et c'est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux. »


	15. Chapitre 15 : Horizon sombre

Des rayons traversèrent la fenêtre qui donnait sur un grand lit moelleux dont deux formes étaient percevable. L'une des deux formes gémit face aux rayons qui s'étaient posés sur son visage et se retourna se collant d'avantage contre le dos du second corps, elle colla sa poitrine nue contre son dos et enfouit son visage dans l'arrière de son cou profitant de la chaleur que le second corps dégageait.

La blonde ouvrit doucement les yeux et soupira de contentement dans le dos de son fiancé qui ronflait légèrement. Elle sourit et laissa échapper un bâillement, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se lever. Un grognement interrompue ses pensées et l'homme se tourna pour se retrouver face à elle mais restant tout de même endormit bien que le léger ronflement ait été remplacé par un souffle à peine audible.

Elle n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui étonnamment, sa mère lui avait dit la veille qu'elle devait profiter de cette journée de repos pour se balader en ville. Elle s'avait parfaitement où elle comptait aller. Pour l'anniversaire de ses quinze ans elle a souhaité qu'un orphelinat soit créé dans la capitale afin de regrouper tout les enfants ayant été abandonnés. Quelques mois plus tard, le bâtiment avait été créé et elle allait régulièrement leur rendre visite. Mais durant les deux longues années dans lesquelles Ryam était introuvable, elle n'a pas pu trouver le courage d'aller voir les enfants qui s'y trouvaient ayant peur de renvoyer une mauvaise image d'elle, une image d'une princesse froide et triste.

Pour se faire pardonner de ne pas être aller les voir, elle comptait leur offrir un cadeau, mais pour l'instant elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée. Elle pourrait bien leur offrir de nombreux jouets comme elle l'avait toujours fait ou elle pourrait innover et leur offrir des livres d'images que les enfants aimaient lire.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers le mercenaire qui ne se souciait pas vraiment de l'inquiétude mentale dans laquelle sa fiancée se trouvait. Elle amena une main à son épaule pour la secouer légèrement dans l'espoir de le réveiller.

« Ryam, réveilles-toi. » murmura doucement la blonde et ne reçut qu'un léger grognement en réponse.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire et secoua son épaule avec un peu plus de dureté. L'homme ouvrit légèrement ses yeux couleur ciel pour rencontrer les orbes émeraudes de la blonde qui lui souriait avec gentillesse. Il laissa échapper un bâillement et se frotta les yeux avec sommeil.

« Bonjour.. » murmura l'homme avec fatigue en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

La blonde laissa échapper un petit rire et balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit pour se lever. Elle s'étira avec un soupir. « Bonjour Ryam, bien dormis ? »

L'homme redressa sa tête paresseusement et regarda sa fiancé qui se dirigeait à travers sa chambre pour fouiller dans un tiroir et y prendre plusieurs affaire.

« J'ai plutôt bien dormis oui, et toi ? » demanda l'homme avec un bâillement.

« J'ai bien dormis également. » répondit la blonde en rassemblant des vêtements dans ses bras et en se retournant pour faire face à l'homme qui s'assit sur le rebord du lit prenant du prend pour frotter ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain que sa chambre disposait.

L'homme se leva et rassembla ses affaires qui avaient été éparpillées un peu partout et s'habilla avec n'ayant rien d'autre à enfiler. Il s'étira et ouvrit la fenêtre pour prendre l'air. Le temps était clément aujourd'hui, il y avait un grand soleil et quelques nuages blanc avec une légère brise qui secouait les arbres laissant tomber les quelques feuilles qui étaient mal accrochées aux branches.

Comme prévu, il n'y avait presque aucun soldat sur le terrain d'entraînement, la plupart profitait des deux journées de repos que la princesse leur avait offert la veille. Quelques serviteurs traversaient la cour intérieur tandis que d'autre discutaient tranquillement autour d'une table.

Il soupira en repensant à la nuit dernière, il avait atteint un autre niveau dans sa relation avec Emilia et avait peur que tout cela ait été trop rapide entre eux. Mais peu importe à quel point il pouvait être inquiet pour ça, pour lui, cette nuit avait été important. Il y a deux ans, il avait disparu à ses yeux peu de temps après avoir abandonner son rôle de vassale. Durant ses deux années dans lesquelles il avait principalement parcouru Amatia et parfois Valk pour recruter Nina et Amira. Il avait eu vent de quelques rumeurs concernant la princesse d'Ashta.

Nombreux sont ceux lui ayant raconté le fait que l'armée principale s'était replié à la capitale après la prise de la forteresse. Cela ne lui semblait pas vraiment étrange, après tout, son père, Drytus était mort suite à la trahison d'un membre de l'armée. Ce qui lui semblait étrange c'était d'autre rumeurs, certaines racontait que la princesse souriait peu et semblait presque froide à certains égard. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu le fait qu'elle irait le voir sur l'île Elya et n'avait donc pas prévu la possibilité qu'elle ne le trouve pas.

Il s'était sentit responsable de la tristesse qu'il avait donné à la blonde et il s'était promis lorsqu'il a pu la revoir ce jours là dans la salle du trône qu'il ne lui causerait plus aucune tristesse. Après tout, si jamais il ne tiendrait pas cette promesse, elle serait la première à lui hurler dessus. Il gémit d'avance en imaginant une Emilia dans une colère noire.

« Ryam ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander. » appela la blonde.

L'homme se retourna et remarqua que la blonde était sortit de la salle de bain et était en train de finaliser la coiffure de ses cheveux. Elle portait un simple t-shirt bleu arborant, une jupe blanche et des collants noirs sans oublié l'écharpe blanche qu'elle avait enroulé autour de son cou. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et était déjà en train d'attacher la sangles en cuir marron autour de ses hanches avec sûrement l'intention d'y ajouter son épée sacrée.

« Qui a t-il ? » répondit l'homme en croisant les bras avec un doux sourire.

« Je dois aller en ville pour faire quelques chose, tu veux m'accompagner ? » demanda la princesse en finissant d'installer Eiríni.

L'homme acquiesça avec un petit rire à peine audible. « J'avais également besoin d'aller en ville. Mon épée d'argent est fissuré, je voulais voir si c'était réparable, dans le pire des cas je voulais en acheter une autre. »

La blonde acquiesça et traversa sa chambre pour récupérer les vêtements lui appartenant et ayant été jeté un peu partout. « Très bien, je suppose que tu comptes te changer et prendre une douche. On se retrouve à la sortie du château dans quelques heures ? »

« Pas de problème j'y serais. » répondit l'homme en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et remarqua la blonde était en train de remettre les draps de son lit en place. « Emilia, ça te gêne si j'amène Sharena avec moi ? »

La princesse lui adressa un sourire par dessus son épaule et lui répondit. « Non pas du tout, elle peut venir. »

Il répondit par un sourire et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il parcouru les longs couloirs du château en descendant les quelques escaliers et en quelques minutes il se retrouva devant sa chambre. Il y entra et rassembla rapidement un ensemble de vêtement pour sortir. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon gris foncé. Il enfila le tissu blanc le désignant comme un vassale autour de son bras droit et attrapa le fourreau de son épée argent.

Il enfila ses bottes noirs et attrapa un petit sac en toile marrons qu'il attacha autour de ses hanches sur la sangle qu'il avait attaché plus tôt pour attacher son fourreau. Il examina les reste du foulard rouge que lui avait offert l'assassin de son groupe et l'attrapa pour le ranger dans l'une de ses poches.

Il fit un tour rapide des lieux s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié et sortit de sa chambre en direction de l'extérieur du bâtiment. Bien qu'il n'avait rien oublié à l'intérieur de sa chambre, il avait quelque chose d'important à prendre avec lui. Cette chose se trouvait dans l'une des caisses de matériel de ses mercenaires qui étaient rangées à l'extérieur du bâtiment près des écuries.

Il s'y dirigea rapidement croisant quelques serviteurs qui s'inclinèrent devant lui. Au départ il fronçait les sourcils devant un tel comportement mais finit par s'y habituer après quelques mètres parcouru. Il était le fiancé de la princesse du pays, c'était évident que certaines personnes allaient s'incliner devant lui bien qu'il n'y soit pas vraiment habitué.

Il soupira en atteignant enfin les quelques caisses de son groupe. Il en ouvrit quelques une et chercha ce qu'il était venu chercher plus tôt et grogna lorsqu'il ne pu pas la trouver dans la première caisse.

« Ryam, tu cherches quelques chose ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

L'homme sursauta et se retourna pour voir Sharena devant lui portant un regard d'incompréhension. Elle portait sa tenue habituelle bien qu'elle ait enlevé la plupart des dagues et poignards qu'elle portait d'habitude autour de ses cuisses et autour de ses hanches ne laissant simplement qu'une dague dans un fourreau à l'arrière de son dos.

« Je cherchais la pierre de métal noir que nous avions trouvé à Amatia. J'étais persuadé qu'elle se trouvait dans ces caisses. » répondit l'homme avec un soupir.

La femme laissa échapper un petit rire et s'avança à ses côtés, soulevant une caisse pour la poser plus loin et ouvrir celle qu'elle venait de porter. Elle fouilla quelques secondes avant d'y sortir une grosse pierre noire qui brillait légèrement d'un reflet bleu sombre.

« Elle était bien dans ces caisses, mais tu ne regardais pas dans la bonne. »

« C'est vrai que c'est toi qui t'occupes du rangement des caisses. Tu es bien plus douée que moi pour trouver ce que tu cherches. » ricana l'homme en prenant la pierre noire que Sharena lui tendait, il la rangea dans le sac en tissus et releva son regard vers la femme qui lui souriait. « D'ailleurs Sharena, tu n'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, je n'avais rien de prévu, pourquoi ? » demanda l'assassin devant le soupire soulagé de l'homme en face d'elle. Il se tourna vers la sortie du château et pointa les grande portes en métal.

« Emilia et moi avions prévu d'aller en ville, nous avons des trucs à y faire et je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais nous accompagner. »

La femme fronça légèrement les sourcils quand elle entendit le nom de la princesse et serra légèrement ses poings. Elle cacha néanmoins ses émotions et afficha un grand sourire à l'homme qui n'avait pas remarqué son action.

« Oui pourquoi pas, cela peut-être intéressant de visiter la capitale. Peut-être que les villageois ont des informations au sujet de nos prochains adversaires. »

L'homme rigola et entoura l'épaule de la femme avec l'un de ses bras les guidant tout les deux en direction de la sortie dans laquelle la princesse s'y trouvait déjà et affichait un doux sourire.

« Nous n'allons pas en ville pour chercher des informations, mais pour se détendre Sharena. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

La femme acquiesça sans un mot et retira une de ses mèches blondes qui tombait sur ses yeux. Aller en ville pour autre chose que de chercher des informations était une expérience complètement nouvelle pour elle. Durant les deux années durant lesquelles elle était avec Ryam, à chaque fois qu'ils allaient en ville c'était pour chercher des informations ou capturer des bandits qui se cachaient.

Même avant de le rencontrer, la ville n'avait jamais été un lieu de détente. On l'envoyait souvent faire des missions d'assassinat en pleine ville durant la nuit. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir se balader avec Ryam et Emilia, la princesse n'avait jamais montré une once de méchanceté ou d'agressivité envers elle. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie à son égard.

Elle secoua la tête éloignant ses pensées et se concentra sur la protection de la princesse et de Ryam. La ville pouvait parfois être le théâtre de tentative d'assassinat même en plein jour. Il lui était impensable de ne pas être prudente.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au centre de la capitale, il y avait beaucoup de monde qui traversaient les rues et s'arrêtaient à de nombreux magasins. Le trio continua leur route à travers les nombreux villageois qui saluèrent la princesse qui leur répondit toujours par un petit signe de la main et un grand sourire.

Sharena s'était retiré à l'arrière du duo et les regardait avancé en riant tout les deux. Elle adorait Ryam pour tout ce qu'il était, un homme bon qui a eu l'énorme gentillesse de la recruté alors qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer à Amatia à plusieurs reprise. Il l'avait sauvé et elle ne pourrait jamais rembourser l'énorme dette qu'elle avait pour lui. Dave et Amira lui avait souvent posé la question au sujet de ses sentiments, le duo pensait qu'elle éprouvait un quelconque sentiment amoureux envers son leader mais elle avait toujours nié cela.

Non, pour elle, elle ne voyait pas Ryam comme un homme qu'elle souhaitait épouser, elle éprouver un profond sentiment de respect et de gratitude envers lui. Elle n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux pour l'homme, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde jalousie à l'égard de la princesse. Tout les regards qu'elle lançait à l'homme était remplie d'amour et l'homme lui répondait toujours par les mêmes regards. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à côté du duo.

Auparavant quand ils traversaient Amitia de long en large l'homme montrait souvent une attention particulière envers Sharena, que ce soit pour l'aider à descendre d'un cheval bien qu'elle n'avait jamais besoin d'aide il l'aidait tout de même. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Ashta, c'est petites attentions avaient disparu et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir égoïste face à ça.

« Ah nous sommes arrivés ! » s'exclama Emilia en montrant la façade d'un magasin de forgeron.

« Je vais attendre à l'extérieur. » annonça Sharena en se détournant du duo. Elle examina rapidement les environs et trouva un arbre plutôt grand non loin d'ici.

« Sharena attends, tu sais tu peux venir avec.. » commença Ryam avant d'être interrompu par la disparition de la personne en question ne laissant qu'un petit nuage de fumée. Il soupira et se frotta les cheveux regardant autour de lui dans l'espoir de la trouver. Comme attendu de la part d'un assassin, aucune trace d'elle. Sharena avec toujours eu le donc incroyable de disparaître comme ça sans laisser de trace, le résultat d'un long et dur entraînement qu'elle a subit avec le groupe de bandit qui l'avait acheté au trafic d'être humains quand elle n'était qu'enfant.

« Sharena va bien ? Elle semblait un peu plus sombre que d'habitude. » remarqua la blonde en regardant autour d'elle.

L'homme acquiesça et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte du magasin, il laissa passer la blonde et le duo se dirigea vers le comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait un homme dans la trentaine plutôt en forme. Il portait un tablier gris remplis d'huile et de charbon et derrière lui se trouvait de nombreux four dans lesquelles brûlait un feu orange vif.

« Oh princesse ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir dans mon magasin ! Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire.

« C'est un plaisir de te voir également Valek, mais je ne suis pas venue pour acheter quelques chose, c'est pour lui. » répondit la princesse en montrant son fiancé qui retirait son arme de ses sangles.

Il posa le fourreau sur le comptoir et en retira la lame fissuré, le forgeron grimaça devant l'état de la lame et l'examina.

« Je souhaiterais savoir si c'était réparable, si ça ne l'est pas, je souhaiterais acheter une épée argent. »

Le forgeron acquiesça et souleva la lame et la remua dans tout les sens, il sortit un marteau de l'une de ses poches et tapa légèrement sur la surface de la lame. Les fissures se sont mit à craquer et l'arme se brisa en deux, la pointe tomba sur le sol avec un son sourd et la poignée resta dans les mains de l'homme qui rigola.

« Je crois que vous avez votre répondre monsieur, si cette épée ne peut pas tenir un si petit choc c'est qu'elle n'est pas réparable. Vous pouvez trouver les épées argents sur votre droite. Choisissez celle que vous préférez. »

Ryam acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'endroit en question. Il y avait beaucoup d'épées toute différente, certaine était longue d'autre plus courtes, tandis que certaines étaient plus large. Il en attrapa une qui semblait être dans la moyenne et teste son poids en faisant quelques geste simple.

L'épée lui semblait de très bonne qualité, le poids était parfait bien qu'elle soit un peu plus lourde que Elpída mais cela n'était qu'un détail, après tout, l'épée de son père avait été fabriqué pour sa légèreté et son contrôle de la foudre. Et puis, sa précédente épée argent était également un peu plus lourde donc cela ne changerait rien.

Il afficha un petit sourire et apporta la lame vers le comptoir, la princesse et le forgeron discutait au sujet de la lame sacrée et des matériaux qui avaient été sûrement utilisé. Le mercenaire posa l'épée sur le comptoir et le forgeron se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Cela fera 50 pièces d'argents ! » annonça l'homme en rangeant l'arme dans le fourreau que le mercenaire avait déposé plus tôt.

Ryam fouilla dans un petit sac et en sortit la somme demandé qu'il déposa sur le comptoir. Il fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait accroché sur un côté de sa sangle et en sortit la pierre noire qu'il déposa également. Le forgeron écarquilla les yeux et lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour s'approcher de la pierre avec un regard émerveiller.

« C'est du métal noir ?! Où diable avez-vous pu trouver cela ! Qu'avez vous donc vendu ou donner pour l'avoir même ! » s'écria le forgeron en remuant ses bras dans tout les sens.

« Je n'ai rien vendu ni même donné. J'ai trouvé cette pierre près d'une montagne à Amatia lors de mon voyage. » répondit le mercenaire simplement en croisant les bras. « En plus de l'achat de cette épée, je souhaiterais que vous forgiez quelques chose avec cette pierre. »

« Forger quelques chose ? » répéta la princesse et le forgeron en même temps en penchant la tête sur un côté dans l'incompréhension.

« Exactement. Je souhaitais que vous forgiez deux dagues avec cette pierre. Elles devront être de longueur moyenne mais avec un tranchant à tout épreuve. » expliqua le mercenaire en fermant les yeux avec un sourire. « Oh et rajouter également la construction de deux fourreaux pour les dagues. Je veux que les fourreaux soient noirs avec un symbole de rose sur le côté brodé en or. »

Un long blanc s'installa dans la pièce et le forgeron croisa le bras en lançant un regard sombre vers le mercenaire qui affichait un petit sourire sûr de lui.

« Vous savez monsieur, cela va vous revenir cher. Le métal noir est un métaux très rare qu'on ne trouve qu'à Amatia durant une certaine période. Le métal se désintègre après quelques années. Certains forgerons vendraient leur magasins pour en avoir et vous me demandez de créer deux dagues ? »

« Exactement. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire. « Je dois les offrir à quelqu'un, je veux que ces dagues soient parfaite. Je ne sais pas forger et Emilia m'a recommandé d'aller vous voir, je suis prêt à mettre le prix fort pour les avoir ce soir. »

L'homme soupira et tendit l'épée argent dans le fourreau au mercenaire qui l'attacha autour de sa hanches. Ryam enfouit sa main dans la bourse dans son dos et leva son regard vers le forgeron.

« Je peux vous payer en avance la moitié du prix si vous le souhaitez. »

Le forgeron soupira en se frottant les cheveux et tendit une main vers le mercenaire. « Très bien, avec la construction d'armes sur demande, la fabrication de deux fourreaux ainsi que l'utilisation du métal noir, cela coûtera 20 pièces d'or. »

« 20 pièces d'or ?! » s'exclama la princesse en posant ses mains sur le comptoir. « Cela pourrait permettre une famille lambda de vivre tranquillement pendant quatre années ! »

Ryam plongea sa main dans sa bourse et en sortit 10 pièces en or qu'il posa dans la main du forgeron avec un sourire. Il tourna la tête vers sa fiancé et croisa les bras.

« Si c'est le prix pour ce cadeau je l'accepte. Après tout, elle m'a sauvé plus d'une fois. »

« Elle t'as sauvé plus d'une fois ? Tu veux dire que. » répéta la blonde avec un froncement de sourcils. « Ce cadeau est pour Sharena ? »

L'homme acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie avec un sourire. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer la princesse pour la refermer derrière eux.

Sharena se trouvait dans le grand arbre qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt, se tenant sur une branche accroupie et fixait dans toute les direction à la recherche d'une possible tentative d'assassinat. Elle remarqua le duo qui sortait du magasin du forgeron et remarqua que la blonde semblait gronder l'homme en face d'elle qui semblait pas vraiment intéressait et lui répondait quelques chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre avec un sourire.

Elle soupira et posa sa main droite sur son cœur, là où se trouvait brodé en blanc l'insigne des Mercenaires du Renouveau. Elle aimait énormément tout les membres des mercenaires, ils avaient tous étaient gentils et attentionné envers elle. Pourtant, bien qu'elle ait reçu l'attention de tous elle aurait aimé que Ryam lui en montre plus.

Elle releva les yeux vers l'homme en question qui regardait dans tout les sens sûrement à sa recherche. Elle s'apprêtait à sauter dans sa direction lorsqu'il bougea avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de bouger. Il s'approcha du grand arbre et leva les yeux vers les nombreuses branches en affichant un grand sourire.

« Je t'ai trouvé Sharena, tu peux descendre ! » appela l'homme avec un petit rire sous le froncement de sourcils de sa fiancée qui se tenait derrière lui les mains dans le dos.

L'assassin afficha un petit sourire et sauta de sa branche pour atterrir à côté de l'homme. Durant leur voyage à Amatia et Valk, tout les membres avaient proposés d'apprendre tout ce que les autres savaient. Sharena avait apprit à Ryam la discrétion, la rapidité ainsi qu'un moyen pour trouver toute personne qui tenterait de se cacher.

« Je t'ai trouvé du premier coup Sharena. Tu n'essayais pas vraiment de te cacher pas vrai ? Normalement peu importe combien de temps je pourrais passer à te chercher je ne te trouverais pas. »

« Oui mes excuses. Je pensais à autre chose. Je te promet de me mieux me cacher la prochaine fois. » répondit la femme en s'inclinant poliment.

L'homme afficha un petit sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'assassin, elle releva les yeux avec un petit sourire et il fouilla dans sa poche pour y sortir le foulard rouge déchiré.

« Je suis désolé qu'il soit dans un tel état Sharena. C'est arrivé durant notre combat à Livei. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais le réparer, bien qu'il soit déchiré. » s'excusa l'homme en tendant l'objet que la femme attrapa pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

« Je peux le réparer, il faut juste que j'achète du fil. Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as plus besoin de cacher ta marque après tout. » demanda la blonde en baissant les yeux.

« C'est un cadeau que tu m'as fait il y a deux ans. Je souhaiterais tout de même le porter même si ce n'est pas pour cacher ma marque. » répondit le leader avec un rire en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'assassin et en montrant de nombreuses échoppes qui se trouvaient au loin.

Le trio s'avança et Ryam se précipita vers une échoppe qui vendait des pâtisseries en tout genre. L'assassin resta en retrait et regarda les reste du foulard rouge dans ses mains. Elle tourna les yeux à la recherche d'une échoppe qui vendait du fil et en aperçu une un peu plus loin. Elle s'éloigna du duo qui regardait les sucreries et s'avança vers la vielle d'arme qui tenait l'échoppe.

« Oh bonjour jeune fille ! J'ai toute sorte de fil ! Que recherches-tu ? » demanda la vielle dame avec un sourire.

« Du fil rouge, je dois réparer ce foulard. » annonça la blonde en montrant l'objet en question.

La vielle femme acquiesça et fouilla parmi les nombreux cartons de pelotes de fil qu'elle possédait. Elle en sortit cinq qu'elle tendit à la femme avec un sourire.

« Cela fera 5 pièces d'argent. » demanda gentiment la vielle dame en rangeant les pelotes dans un petit sac en tissu.

L'assassin fouilla dans une petite sacoches et en sortit la somme demandé qu'elle donna à la vielle femme qui lui tendit le sac en réponse. Elle s'inclina poliment devant elle et se dirigea vers la dernière position connu du duo. Elle fut étonné de voir qu'Emilia tenait dans ses bras une caisse que le vendeur de pâtisserie lui avait vendu. Ryam tenait lui trois petites boites dans une main.

« Tu veux que je porte la caisse ? Tu prendrais les boittes en échange. » demanda le mercenaire en montrant la caisse en question.

« Non je vais porter la caisse. Il est de mon devoir de la porter. » répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi diable as-tu acheté une centaine de gâteaux ? Je sais que tu aimes ça mais je doute que tu puisses en manger ne serait-ce que la moitié. » ricana l'homme en se dirigeant vers Sharena qui regardait sceptiquement la princesse qui gonflait ses joues en réponse.

L'homme lui tendit l'une des trois boites qu'il tenait et elle l'ouvrit, dedans se trouvait une part d'un gâteau à la fraise et à la crème. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui fit signe de le manger. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et croqua dedans avec plaisir.

« Maintenant, suivez-moi. » ordonna la princesse en prenant les devants.

Le duo se regarda sans trop comprendre mais suivirent la princesse à travers la rue principale. Ils tournèrent dans une des rues adjacente et l'ambiance était tout autre. Il semblait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les bas quartiers, il n'y avait plus les pierres plates qui servaient de sol comme dans l'allée principale, mais il y avait de la terre légèrement boueuse.

Les villageois qui s'y trouvait regardait la princesse d'un regard étonné. De nombreux enfants se cachèrent derrière des caisses et regardaient en secret la blonde royale qui souriait à tout les villageois. Au bout de quelques minutes, le trio pu voir un grand bâtiment qui se différenciait des autres. Alors que les maisons aux alentours semblaient en mauvais état. Ce bâtiment avait des murs propres et semblait neuf.

« Quel est ce bâtiment ? Une église ? » demanda Ryam en regardant autour de lui.

« Pas vraiment, c'est un orphelinat. » répondit la princesse avec un sourire.

Les grandes portes du bâtiments s'ouvrirent et de nombreux enfants de tout âge s'élancèrent en direction de la princesse en criant. La blonde posa sa caisse sur le sol et ouvrit ses bras pour recevoir le plus d'enfant possible.

« Princesse Emilia ! Tu es venue nous voir ! » s'écria un petit garçon en serrant la princesse dans ses petits bras. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 5 ans.

« Oui, je suis désolée Tommy, durant ces deux ans je ne suis pas vraiment venue vous voir. » s'excusa la femme en secouant les cheveux brun du petit garçon. « Mais tu as beaucoup grandit depuis tout ce temps ! »

« Oui ! » répondit le garçon.

« Et moi princesse Emilia ! Regardez moi ! » s'écria une fille un peu plus vielle qui bombait le torse avec fierté.

« Toi aussi tu as grandis Shana. » ajouta la blonde avec un rire. « Tu as quel âge maintenant ? »

« J'ai 6 ans princesse ! »

« Princesse Emilia, veuillez excusez leur comportement. Ils ne vont ont pas vu depuis longtemps. » s'excusa une femme dans la trentaine, elle tenait dans ses bras un enfant en bas âge qui dormait en paix.

« Il n'y a pas de mal Fiora. Ils m'ont manqués également. » répondit la princesse en se levant.

La femme répondit par un sourire et quelques enfants se cachèrent derrière elle, ne connaissant pas encore la princesse. La blonde s'approcha et s'agenouilla avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, je suis Emilia, la princesse d'Ashta. Quels sont vos noms ? » demanda la blonde aux trois enfants qui se cachaient derrière les jambes de Fiora.

« Marie. » répondit un des trois enfants dans un murmure.

« Belt. » répondit un garçon un peu plus jeune que la petite Marie.

« Lilas. » finit la dernière des trois enfants.

« Enchanté. » répondit la princesse en se levant. « Combien de nouveaux durant ces deux ans ? »

« Quatre enfants princesse. Ces trois là, et voici Hek. » répondit Fiora en montrant l'enfant en bas âge dans ses bras.

« Princesse, princesse ! Qui sont ces gens ! » demanda Shana derrière elle en montrant le duo qui avait suivit la princesse et qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée.

La princesse afficha un petit sourire et montra tout d'abord Ryam avec sa main. « Voici Ryam, mon vassale, ainsi que le Chef des Mercenaires du Renouveau. » commença Emilia avant d'être interrompu par les enfants qui se précipitèrent vers l'homme pour s'accrocher à ses jambes.

« Tu es le monsieur mercenaire ? » demanda Tommy avec émerveillement.

Ryam s'agenouilla et frotta les cheveux brun des enfants avec un sourire. « En effet c'est bien moi. »

« Et il est également mon fiancé. » ajouta la blonde avec un rire.

Les enfants crièrent d'excitation et certains sautèrent dans les bras de l'homme en rigolant. La princesse tourna sa main en direction de l'assassin qui regardait avec amusement les enfants et la présenta. « Et voici Sharena, elle fait partie des Mercenaires du Renouveau. »

Un groupe de petite fille s'approcha de la femme en question et Sharena s'agenouilla en leur offrant un sourire.

« Tu sais faire des trucs cool ? » demanda Shana avec un sourire et des yeux remplie d'étoile.

« Un truc cool ? Oh je sais. Regarde moi bien. » demanda Sharena avec un sourire en se levant. Le groupe d'enfant s'écartèrent de quelques pas et regardèrent avec sérieux la femme. « Disparition ! »

Sharena disparu sans laisser de trace et le groupe de petite fille crièrent d'excitation en applaudissant. Elles furent surprise quand Sharena posa ses mains sur l'épaule de certaines d'entre elles derrière elles.

« Tu as disparu ! Comment as-tu fais ! » demanda Shana avec un sourire.

« C'est un secret. » répondit Sharena avec un petit rire.

« J'ignorais qu'il existait un orphelinat dans la capitale. » remarqua Ryam en portant Tommy sur ses épaules.

« Pour les quinze ans de la princesse, elle a souhaité la construction d'un orphelinat ici même. Il existe depuis sept années maintenant. » répondit Fiora avec un sourire.

« Les enfants ! Venez ici quelques secondes ! » appela la princesse en se dirigeant vers la caisse qu'elle avait posé, elle l'ouvrit et exposa les nombreuses part de gâteaux. Les enfants sautèrent d'excitation et se mirent tous en rond autour de la blonde.

« Alors c'était pour cela qu'elle a acheté la plupart des pâtisseries de l'échoppe. » se dit Ryam avec un sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sharena qui regardait l'orphelinat avec émerveillement.

Sharena avait été vendue par ses parents lorsqu'elle venait à peine de naître à un esclavagiste qui quelques années plus tard à vendu Sharena à un groupe de bandit d'Amatia. Le mercenaire déposa Tommy au sol qui s'élança vers la princesse et Ryam s'approcha de l'assassin et posa une main sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta au contact et se tourna vers lui. Il lui adressa un sourire et montra les enfants qui étaient regroupés autour de la princesse qui distribuait les parts de gâteaux. « Après la guerre, que comptes-tu faire ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils à la question comme si la réponse était évidente. « Je te suivrais. Je t'ai promis de toujours te protéger et de te suivre dans tout les chemins que tu prendras. »

L'homme soupira en croisant les bras et leva un regard sérieux dans les yeux couleur ciel de la femme. « Sharena, que comptes-tu faire ? Que choisis-tu de faire ? N'utilise pas notre contrat comme unique réponse. Que voudrais-tu faire à la fin de la guerre ? »

« Je.. » commença la femme avant de s'arrêter et de baisser les yeux pour fixer le sol. Elle sera ses poings et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Elle n'avait aucune réponse à fournir. Pour elle, suivre Ryam était son seul futur. Elle n'avait réfléchis à ce qu'elle voudrait faire. Que pouvait-elle même faire ? On lui avait apprit à tuer depuis son plus jeune âge.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre tout de suite tu sais. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Mais sache que tu n'as pas à passer ta vie dans le sang. » ajouta l'homme en se retournant vers Emilia et en souriant aux enfants qui s'approchaient de lui.

Sharena grimaça en se tenant un bras et regarda le sol. Que veut-elle faire ? Elle soupira et sursauta quand elle sentie de petite main tirer sur sa tenue. Elle tourna son regard et aperçut Shana lui sourire.

« Sharena, monsieur Ryam m'a dit que tu étais super forte à cache-cache ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Oui si tu veux. Tu vas te cacher ? » demanda la blonde avec un sourire tendre.

L'enfant acquiesça et indique à la femme qu'elle devait compter jusqu'à 100 en regardant l'orphelinat les yeux fermés. La femme acquiesça et se tourna vers l'orphelinat et se mit à compter les yeux fermés.

La petite fille rigola et s'enfuit à travers une ruelle pour se cacher. La princesse leva son regard vers l'assassin qui comptait à voix haute, elle était entouré d'enfants qui surveillait qu'elle ne trichait pas en ouvrant les yeux.

« Ryam, quel âge ont les membres des mercenaires ? » demanda la blonde en tournant son regard vers son fiancé qui jouait avec un ballon avec Tommy et deux autres enfants.

« Leur âge ? Nina a 15 ans, Anthony 17. » commença l'homme qui attrapa le ballon qui avait été envoyé un peu trop haut. « Dave a 22 ans comme moi et Sven. Amira et Grick ont 27 et 42 ans. Et pour finir Sharena a 21 ans. »

La femme acquiesça lorsqu'un cris résonna un peu plus loin. Elle tourna sa tête en direction de la ruelle d'où venait le cris et écarquilla les yeux quand elle remarqua que c'était la ruelle dans laquelle Shana s'était dirigé.

Ryam se tourna vers Sharena et s'apprêta à lui demandé d'y aller mais n'u pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la femme se trouvait déjà sur un toit et courrait en direction du cris. L'homme jeta un regard vers sa fiancé qui acquiesça et il se dirigea en courant vers la ruelle.

La princesse siffla et son sifflement résonna à travers la zone. Un cris d'aigle se fit entendre quelques seconde plus tard et Lefkó apparut dans le ciel en tournant en rond.

« Lefkó va chercher les soldats les plus proche ! » ordonna la blonde, elle reçut un cris de l'aigle en retour et l'oiseau s'éloigna en direction des ruelles principales.

* * *

Sharena courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sur les toits sautant parfois pour éviter le vide et s'arrêta en voyant au loin les cheveux brun de Shana. Elle était entouré de trois hommes qui portaient des épées. La femme grimaça de colère et sauta en contre-bas.

« Relâchez cette fille. » ordonna la femme en dégainant l'unique dague qu'elle avait dans son dos.

« Hahaha ! Pourquoi ferions-nous ça ? Elle peut nous ramener un bon paquet de pièce si nous la vendons. » répondit un des hommes avec un sourire.

Sharena grimaça et baissa son regard vers l'enfant qui pleurait de peur. « Shana, ferme les yeux. »

L'enfant acquiesça et ferma les yeux. La blonde laissa échapper son souffle et resserra sa prise sur sa dague lorsqu'un des hommes s'approcha une épée à la main.

Elle évita sans soucis un coup de l'homme et planta sa dague dans l'une des jambes de l'homme qui tomba en grimaçant de douleur, tenant sa jambes pour limiter la perte de sang et de tenter d'atténuer la douleur.

Les deux hommes restant grimacèrent et l'un deux sortit un petit poignard qui plaça sous la gorge de l'enfant qui cria de peur. La blonde s'immobilisa et abaissa sa dague.

« C'est ça. Lâche ta dague et part si tu veux qu'elle vive un peu plus longtemps. » menaça l'homme avec un rire sale.

« Que dirais-tu de lâcher son arme avant ? » demanda une voix derrière l'homme.

Le bandit regarda derrière son épaule et s'arrêta lorsqu'une pointe d'une épée se retrouva juste devant son visage. L'épée était tenue par Ryam qui portait un regard froid vers l'homme. Le bandit laissa échapper un rire nerveux et enleva le poignard qu'il tenait sous la gorge de l'enfant le laissant tomber au sol. Il leva les mains en l'air ainsi que le second bandit et s'écarta de l'enfant qui se précipita dans les bras de Sharena en pleurant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe de trois chevaliers de l'armée arrivèrent suivit de la princesse dont Lefkó se trouvait sur son épaule droite.

« Capturez les et envoyez les dans la prison de l'est. » ordonna la princesse à ses hommes qui acquiescèrent en attachant les bandits.

« Tout va bien, les méchants ont été arrêtés. » rassura l'assassin en serrant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis cet incident. Sharena avait porté Shana jusqu'à l'orphelinat et l'enfant avait refusé de quitter les bras de la femme pendant quelques heures avant d'enfin poser les pieds et sol pour jouer avec la blonde.

Emilia avait ordonné aux soldats de faire en sorte qu'il y ait au moins un soldat pour protéger l'orphelinat à tout moment. Le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher et le trio passa quelques minutes à saluer les enfants et ils partirent en direction du magasin du forgeron dans lequel la princesse et son vassale se sont arrêtés plus tôt dans la jounée.

« Sharena tu peux m'attendre ici dehors avec Emilia ? J'en ai pour quelques minutes. » dit Ryam en entrant dans le bâtiment de prenant pas la peine de laisser le temps à la femme en question de répondre.

Le forgeron se tenait derrière son comptoir et était en train de nettoyer une dague noire avec un chiffon. Il leva les yeux pour remarquer la présence du mercenaire et lui donna un sourire.

« Vous arrivez au bon moment ! Je viens tout juste de terminer votre commande. Voici vos dagues et vos fourreaux ! »

Ryam attrapa l'une des armes et examina la lame, elle était noire mais portait des reflets bleu sombre, comme demandé, elle avait une longueur tout à fait correct et un poids parfait. Il rangea la lame dans le fourreau noir qui arborait bien la rose en or brodé et plongea sa main dans la bourse derrière son dos et en sortit les 10 pièces d'or pour payer le reste du prix.

Le forgeron les accepta avec gratitude et Ryam partit avec néanmoins beaucoup de remerciement envers le forgeron. En sortant du bâtiment, les deux femmes l'attendaient, Emilia lui afficha un doux sourire et Lefkó laissa échapper un petit cris sur l'épaule de la blonde tandis que Sharena regardait le ciel.

L'assassin se tourna vers l'homme qui s'avança en lui tendant les armes dans leur fourreau. Elle regardait étroitement ce que lui donnait l'homme et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Elles sont pour toi. Pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé de nombreuses fois depuis tout ce temps. » dit le mercenaire avec un sourire.

L'assassin attrapa les armes et en dégaina les lames, elles étaient magnifiques. Elle leva son regard vers l'homme et ne pu s'empêcher de garder ses larmes. Elle les laissa couler librement tandis que l'homme entourait ses bras autour d'elle en caressant avec douceur ses cheveux blonds.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais Sharena, quoi que tu puisses penser, tu es importante à mes yeux. » murmura l'homme à la femme qui continuait de sangloter sans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolé Ryam.. Je suis tellement égoïste.. Je pensais que puisque tu avais retrouvé Emilia que tu.. que tu me laisserais.. tu es important pour moi et je ne voulais pas te perdre.. » sanglota la femme.

L'homme tourna la tête en direction de sa fiancé et parla. « Emilia, est-il possible de faire en sorte que Sharena devienne ma sœur ? Je veux dire, officiellement ma sœur. »

L'assassin releva la tête en direction de l'homme et tourna les yeux vers la princesse qui réfléchissait une main sous son menton.

« Oui c'est possible. Normalement il faut passer par le tribunal et faire une demande officielle mais je vais faire en sorte que cela se fasse sans passer par là. Je demanderais à mère de faire un papier officiel. » répondit la princesse avec un sourire.

« Ta sœur ? » répéta Sharena en se tournant vers l'homme qui posa son front contre le sien avec un sourire.

« Pour moi, tu es comme une petite sœur Sharena, c'est pour cette raison que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. »

La femme laissa échapper plus de larme qu'elle en avait déjà laisser échapper et tomba à genoux en tenant fermement Ryam dans ses bras. Elle laissa échapper plusieurs long cris et murmure de nombreux remerciement dans le t-shirt de l'homme qui ne répondit qu'en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Sharena. » félicita la princesse en s'agenouillant à côté du duo et en posant une main sur l'épaule de la femme qui pleura d'avantage.

* * *

Emilia ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une grande plaine qui lui disait quelques chose. Au loin, elle une forme humaine dans une longue robe blanche habituelle. La forme humaine se tourna montrant des yeux émeraude. La princesse sursauta en remarquant qu'elle se trouvait devant la forme humaine de la déesse Alya.

« Porteuse de la marque de la paix. C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons seule à seule. » annonça la femme en s'approchant de la princesse. « Je peux maintenant te parler puisque tu as éveillé la marque. »

« Je suppose que vous ne venez pas avec des bonnes nouvelles ? » demanda la princesse avec un sourire.

La déesse soupira et acquiesça. « En effet, je peux sentir le pouvoir de Odir qui grandit peu à peu. Cela n'est pas encore préoccupant. Je suis venue vous prévenir de quelques chose qui m'inquiète bien plus. »

« Quelques chose qui vous inquiète ? » répéta la princesse en fronçant les sourcils.

« En effet, lors de votre combat à Livei, vous avez bénis vos soldats avec votre marque. Cette bénédiction les protégera de la malédiction de Valk. Cette malédiction renforce tout les sentiments négatifs comme la colère ou la tristesse. » expliqua la déesse avec un soupir. « Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que bien que vous ayez marqué l'Emblème du Feu comme étant le votre, le pouvoir de Odir est grand et je crains que la bénédiction n'ait pour effet que de réduire la malédiction et non pas de le protéger entièrement. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait être sujet à des sauts d'humeur ? » demanda Emilia en croisant les bras.

« Pas exactement. Lors de votre première tentative d'arriver à Valk, il a était sujet à la malédiction de Valk. Si il y retourne, il se pourrait que l'âme d'Odir qui règne dans le pays essaye de le contrôler. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre l'Emblème. »

La princesse acquiesça avec un sourire. « Je comprends. Je ferais en sorte de renforcer ma bénédiction sur lui lorsque nous nous approcherons de Valk. Mais, j'ai une question, qu'elle est la nature du lien entre l'Emblème et Ryam. »

« L'Emblème s'est fixé sur son âme et non pas sur son corps. Pour dire vrai, le corps n'est qu'une enveloppe. » expliqua la femme.

« Pourquoi s'être lié à un humain et non pas à Eiríni ? »

« C'est une bonne question. L'Emblème n'a pas de conscience, et pour dire vrai, je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner concernant la raison pour laquelle l'Emblème s'est lié à un humain. »

La princesse acquiesça et un flash blanc envahis toute la zone, l'éblouissant et la forçant à fermer les yeux.

* * *

« C'est la dernière journée de repos, Grick, Sven et Anthony sont introuvables, Amira et Nina doivent s'occuper de Zelcher. » soupira Ryam en marchant à travers l'extérieur du château.

« Yo Ryam ! » appela la voix de Kalem au loin, à ses côtés se trouvait Ryn qui portait leur fille Yllia dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Ryn, Kalem. » répondit Ryam avec un sourire en s'approchant, il fixa l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère et lui dit un petit geste. « Coucou Yllia. »

« Que fais-tu par ici ? » demanda Kalem avec un sourire.

« Je me promène, mes mercenaires sont tous occupés. Emilia et Sharena sont introuvables. » répondit l'homme en jouant avec les joues de l'enfant qui rigolait.

« Je te manque tant que ça Ryam ? » demanda Emilia derrière lui avec un sourire. Sharena se trouvait à côté d'elle et arborait un grand sourire.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. » répondit l'homme avec une position théâtral. « Je me sens perdu sans l'être qui porte la marque de la paix. Je ne peux survivre sans la lumière d'Eiríni qui guide mes choix ! »

La princesse soupira en se tapant l'une de ses mains contre son visage et laissa échapper un gloussement. La femme à ses côtés ne se préoccupa pas et courut en direction de l'homme en lui tendant un parchemin avec excitation. L'homme l'ouvrit et remarqua aussi la phrase écrite un plus grosse par rapport aux autres. « Sharena devient officiellement la sœur du mercenaire Ryam. » Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

« Et bien voilà un problème de réglé. » annonça l'homme et la femme acquiesça silencieusement. La femme s'excusa et s'éclipsa expliquant qu'elle avait promit à Amira et Nina de les aider à prendre soin de Zelcher.

Le groupe resta néanmoins ensemble se baladant à travers le château en discutant des combats à venir. La journée se passa assez rapidement et la nuit tomba sur la capitale. Le départ en direction d'Altria était prévu tôt le lendemain. Ils passeraient deux journées de marches pour arriver au port dans lequel, des troupes ont déjà été envoyé afin de préparer les navires à partir le plus tôt possible.

Olga était partit peu de temps après le banquet pour préparer ses troupes et Thoma l'avait suivit afin d'assignier chaque soldats à un navire.

Le soleil se leva rapidement et Ryam et prépara dans sa tenue habituelle, il enfila sa cape et sortit de sa chambre avec toute ses affaires. De nombreux soldats s'activaient et courraient dans tout les sens portant parfois quelques caisses.

Il sortit du bâtiment et son groupe l'attendait avec plusieurs chariots et étaient en train de charger des caisses à l'arrière.

« Active toi Dave on a pas toute la journée. » gronda Amira en posant une caisse remplie de tome foudre dans un chariot.

« J'arrive, j'arrive. » répondit l'homme en grognant, il porta deux caisses qu'il posa dans un des deux chariots du groupe.

« Allez les gars, on doit être à la sortit du château dans moins d'une heure ! » ordonna Ryam, son groupe répondit par un cris et continuèrent les préparations.

Le chef des mercenaires se dirigea vers la sortie du château. Beaucoup de chariots s'y trouvait ainsi que de nombreuses montures. Les montures volantes se trouvait dans un coin et il pouvait voir que les pégases étaient d'un côté et les wyvernes de l'autre. Kalem et Ryn étaient devant leur groupe et semblait donner des ordres.

« Cher soldats ! Le moment est venu ! » cria la voix de la princesse sur le dos de son cheval qui portait une armure grise, elle levait Eiríni vers le ciel et affichait un regard sérieux. « Il n'y aura pas de marche arrière. Une fois que nous aurons quitté la capitale, nous reviendrons seulement lorsque nous aurons la victoire ! Notre objectif n'est pas seulement la victoire de la guerre qui oppose Valk à Ashta, mais la victoire de l'humanité face à la mort. »

« Je sais que vous avez peur. Pour tout vous avez, j'ai peur également, mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner. Si nous le faisions, comment pourrons nous regarder nos enfants dans les yeux et leur dire que nous avions tout faire pour leur permettre un avenir paisible ? »

« Comme dans toute guerre, le risque de la mort est très présent. C'est pour cela que je vous ordonne de ne pas mourir. Nous avons déjà perdu assez d'hommes et de femmes durant ces nombreuses années. Nous avons de nos côtés les trois armes sainte bénitent par Alya ainsi que l'Emblème. Sans oublié le soutiens de Amatia et de Livei. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre.

« Battez vous, pas seulement pour votre survie, mais pour la survie des générations à venir et celle d'après. Afin que la peur de la destruction disparaisse de nos préoccupation, afin de faire régner une paix durable entre nos pays. »

« Montrons à Valk la force de l'Union ainsi que la puissance de notre détermination ! »

« Vive l'Union ! » crièrent les soldats en symbiose en levant leur armes.

La princesse abaissa son arme et arbora un sourire devant ces troupes. Elle se tourna vers sa mère qui lui adressa un sourire. La reine ordonna aux troupes de finir les préparations et en moins d'une heure, l'armée principale traversait Ashta sous les acclamations des villageois et sous leur encouragements.

Le groupe avança rapidement en direction de Altria et en deux journée de marche ils ont atteint les portes de la ville. Aucun incident n'était à déclaré durant la marche. Après tout, Valk avait été repoussé il y a deux ans et la route avait été sécurisé depuis.

Le chef des mercenaires se trouvait à l'arrière d'un chariot les yeux fermés adossé contre une caisse, il grignotait une pomme en regardant les soldats qui se trouvaient devant lui. Ils avaient tous le sourire et déclarait que l'Union allait gagnait facilement les confrontations.

Un rire de Grick l'interpella et il se redressa pour regarder vers l'homme qui continua son rire.

« Qui a t-il Grick ? » demanda le mercenaire en s'appuyant contre le dossier sur lequel Grick s'appuyait.

« Je me disais juste que le Memoriae avait l'air ridicule à côté des autres navires. » expliqua l'homme en montrant au loin le fameux bateau en question.

En effet, le Memoriae faisait tâche parmi les bateaux de guerres qui étaient amarrés au port. Il était bien plus petit que le Drakon et l'Elefthería mais il se démarquait avec son bois clair qui brillait au soleil lui donnant presque une couleur or. Il ne possédait qu'un mât et il fallait bien le connaître pour s'avoir qu'il ne possédait qu'une rangée de canons de chaque côtés.

« Bien qu'il soit petit, si nous activons notre moteur secret il sera le plus rapide. » se vanta Ryam avec un sourire.

« Tu as raison ! Notre navire est le plus rapide ! » ajouta Nina avec un sourire en montrant le fameux navire.

Le convois s'arrêta au port et tout le monde entreprit le chargement des navires avec en premiers lieux l'embarquement des montures. Les deux gros navires de Ashta avait la particularité d'ouvrir une grande rampe à l'arrière du navire permettant à toute les montures de monter à l'intérieur.

Amarré à un peu plus loin, se trouvait le navire personnel de Olga, il faisait la taille du Drakon et il était construit en bois blanc. Les deux voiles rouge étaient pliées en hauteur n'attendant que de prendre le vent. La poupe du navire arborait la forme d'un guerrier qui pointait une lance vers l'avant. Le nouveau drapeau de l'Union flottait librement au dessus de celui d'Amatia sur le plus grand des deux mats.

Les deux gros navires avaient également attachés ce nouveau drapeau et le chef des mercenaires se tourna vers son navire. Amira était encore sur le port et semblait préparer des caisses pour les transporter avec Zelcher.

« Amira j'aurais besoin de toi pour faire quelques chose. » appela l'homme en s'approchant de la femme aux cheveux noirs.

« Qui a t-il chef ? » répondit la femme avec un sourire.

L'homme se dirigea vers le chariot sortit le nouveau drapeau de l'Union plié soigneusement. Il avait été donné à tout ceux qui dirigeait un navire pour qu'il soit accroché sur les mâts. Des formats plus petit avait été distribué à de nombreux soldats qui souhaitaient en avoir.

« Tu peux accroché ceci au mât ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire.

La femme répondit par un sourire et indiqua à l'homme de monter sur Zelcher avec elle. La femme attrapa les rênes et donna un coup sec. La wyverne déploya ses ailes et en quelques battements elle s'envola de quelques mètres. Elle attrapa deux caisses avec ses pattes arrière et se dirigea vers le Memoriae. Elle déposa les deux caisses sur le pont et s'envola vers le mât en prenant soin d'enlever le faux drapeau utilisé par les marchands pour naviguer pour le remplacer par le drapeau de l'Union.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Ryam en regardant le drapeau flotter avec le vent.

Le duo se posa sur le pont et le mercenaire descendit de la créature pour faire un tour rapide de son navire. Tout avait été nettoyer et tout était à sa place. Il y avait deux étages inférieur, dans le premier il y avait la salle dans laquelle ils mangeaient ainsi que deux pièces qui servaient à l'équipage pour dormir. L'une d'elle était réservé pour les femmes tandis que l'autre était pour les hommes. Au fond du premier étage se trouvait une petite salle de bain.

L'étage en dessous était réservé au moteur électrique. Anthony vérifiait que tout le système était en règle et aucun problème était à signaler. C'était également le lieu dans lequel était entreposé de nombreuses planches en bois pour les réparations ainsi que les nombreux boulets qu'ils pouvaient tirer avec les six canons à leur dispositions.

« Ryam la princesse est sur le pont ! » appela Grick à travers la porte qui reliait les deux étages.

Le bretteur monta au pont sur lequel la blonde l'attendait en observant le mât, à son sommet se trouvait Dave qui attendait l'ordre de déployer l'unique voile avec Sven sur le dos de son griffon.

« Bienvenue sur notre modeste navire. » présenta le bretteur avec un rire en montrant le pont de son navire.

« Je trouve le Memoriae très mignon. » répondit la blonde avec un sourire en tenant ses mains derrière son dos.

« Mignon ? C'est une insulte pour un navire de guerre. » grimaça l'homme en croisant les bras.

« Pourtant il l'est. Il est bien plus accueillant que le Drakon ou l'Elefthería. »

« Ces deux monstres sont là pour impressionner l'ennemis avec leur taille et leur puissance de frappe. Le Memoriae bien qu'il possède son moteur électrique est difficile à dirigé une fois activé. On a dû faire des modifications pour qu'il tienne la route. Et notre blindage est très léger, un boulet et la coque est transpercé. » ricana l'homme en secouant sa main avec amusement.

« Je te trouvais bien fier de ce navire lorsque tu nous la présenté après notre victoire à Livei. » répondit la femme en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« J'ai de bonne raison de le faire après tout. Il est fort probable que nous tombions sur quelques navires de guerre insignifiant venant de Aldur sur notre route. Je montrerais la force de mon navire à ce moment là. »

La femme acquiesça et se retourna lorsque Ryn l'appela depuis le pont de son navire. Elle fit signe à sa vassale et se retourna vers son fiancé.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de me dire quelque chose, tu peux appeler Lefkó il viendra à toi et nous permettra de nous parler. Et si je te manque trop tu peux toujours essayer de rejoindre le pont de l'Elefthería à la nage on te lancera une corde pour que tu puisses monter. » se moqua la femme avec un rire.

« Très peu pour moi, je demanderais à Amira ou Sven de m'emmener depuis les airs. » répondit l'homme en s'approchant de la femme.

Il entoura ses mains autour des hanches de la blonde qui répondit entourant le cou de l'homme avec ses bras. Les deux partagèrent un baiser passionné au milieu du pont sous le regards amusé des mercenaires qui s'arrêtèrent de travailler pour voir ça.

« Je paris 10 pièces d'argent qu'ils peuvent tenir quelques minutes comme ça. » annonça Anthony en s'asseyant devant la porte qui menez aux étages inférieur.

« 20 pièces qu'ils soient interrompu. » ajouta Grick avec un rire en croisant les bras et en regardant le pont de l'Elefthería.

« 20 pièces ? Tu espères beaucoup Grick, c'est imposs- » commença l'adolescent avant d'être coupé par le bruit d'ailes de pégase qui brisèrent l'air pour se poser sur le pont.

« Emilia, nous devons y aller. Nous partons bientôt. » annonça Ryn avec un rougissement en détournant son regard du duo qui se séparèrent finalement.

« On se voit plus tard. » salua la blonde en laissant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé avant de monter derrière sa vassale qui s'envola en direction du pont de son navire.

L'homme regarda le duo s'envoler et se retourna lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs rires venant de derrière lui. Son groupe croisait les bras et se moquait de lui tendit que Anthony donnait 20 pièces d'argent à contre-cœur au doyen du groupe.

« Retournez travailler. » ordonna Ryam en se détournant avec un rougissement sur les joues.

Il soupira et monta vers la barre du navire qui se trouvait en hauteur par rapport au pont. Un long tuyaux se trouvait à côté de la barre et reliait l'endroit jusqu'au deuxième étages inférieur permettant de communiquer avec Anthony si besoin.

L'homme soupira et empoigna la barre et attendit le signal du Elefthería. Tout d'un coup, un sort de feu résonna dans l'air et les voiles du navires de la princesse furent déployés suivit de près par celui du Drakon. Le mercenaire se tourna vers l'avant et pointa l'horizon de la main.

« Memoriae en avant ! » hurla l'homme.

Son groupe cria l'ordre du mercenaire en réponse et l'unique voile fut déployée. Le bateau se mit à avancer aussitôt et le convois se mit en route en direction de Valk.

« Combien de navires comporte le convois. » demanda Grick les bras croisés alors qu'il fixait au loin Altria qui devenait qu'un point à l'horizon.

« Voyons voir, nous avons quatre navires principaux : le Drakon, l'Elefthería, le Memoriae et le Conquest. Avec les renforts d'Olga on peut ajouter cinq navires secondaires. Donc nous avons neuf navires de guerres avec au total 13 000 soldats. » répondit Ryam en réfléchissant.

« C'est peu quand on sait que Valk possède plus de 50 000 hommes dans son armée. Sans compter son plan avec Odir. » soupira le commandant en second.

« Tout ira bien Grick. Nous avons les trois armes sacrées ainsi que l'Emblème. » rassura l'homme avec un sourire.

Le combattant afficha un petit sourire en regardant le jeune homme de dos. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fixa le ciel bleu qui offrait le vent en poupe. « Rick, Ayra. Vous pouvez être fier de votre fils. » murmura l'homme avec un sourire nostalgique.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler lorsque les Mercenaires du Vent naviguaient avec le petit garçon à leur bord.

* * *

 _« En avant toute ! » cria un petit garçon au cheveux noirs qui portait ce qu'il appelait une cape qui était composé d'une simple ouverture blanche._

 _« Compris capitaine ! » répondirent quelques mercenaires avec un rire en travaillant en même temps._

 _« Où devons nous aller capitaine ? » demanda Grick au jeune garçon en s'agenouillant devant lui avec un sourire._

 _La garçon ferma les yeux pour réfléchir et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard en montrant l'horizon. « Là-bas ! » cria l'enfant en fixant l'horizon._

 _Le soleil était en train de se coucher offrant une belle nuance de orange sur l'horizon, le garçon semblait émerveillé devant les nuances de couleur qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux bleu._

 _« Là-bas ? » répéta l'homme en regardant l'horizon._

 _Le garçon acquiesça et continua de montrer l'horizon. «Oui, je veux explorer là-bas bord du Memoriae ! »_

 _« Alors comme ça mon petit garçon veut explorer l'horizon ? » répéta une voix féminine avec un rire._

 _Le garçon se retourna avec émerveillement en voyant sa mère les mains sur les hanches et un sourire collé au visage. Elle portait une tenue de mage qui arborait l'emblème des Mercenaires du Vent à savoir le symbole d'une aile blanche._

 _« Maman ! » s'écria le garçon en sautant dans les bras de sa mère avec un sourire. La mère porta son fils sur sa hanches et s'approcha de la poupe du navire. Elle arbora un sourire triste et fit de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes._

 _« Aller au-delà de l'horizon alors ? » murmura la femme en regardant son fils qui fixait l'horizon avec un sourire. Elle serra d'avantage son fils contre elle et sourit. « Très bien, Ryam, on ira voir ensemble ce qu'il y a au-delà de l'horizon, d'accord ? »_

 _L'enfant leva les yeux vers sa mère et lui donna le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait pu voir depuis sa naissance. Elle fit de son mieux pour pour ne pas laisser une seule larme s'échapper._

 _« C'est vrai ? Tu promets ? » demanda le garçon avec espoir._

 _« C'est promis mon cœur, ton père, toi et moi nous irons au-delà de l'horizon. » répondit la mère avec un sourire._

 _Le garçon enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère avec un sourire. Ayra ne pouvant plus se retenir laissa échapper des larmes silencieusement tandis que Ashta apparut à l'horizon._

 _Grick regarda la scène de là où il était et leva son regard vers Rick qui regardait également de l'horizon de là où il était, c'est à dire en train de tenir la barre du navire._

* * *

Quelques jours s'était écoulés depuis le départ de Ashta avec le convois maritime. Le temps n'était pas vraiment clément. Il commençait à pleuvoir et Dave grognait face à ça.

« Ne t'énerves pas Dave, ça devait arriver à un moment donner. » répondit Amira en enfilant une légère cape brune qui possédait une capuche.

Anthony et Nina se trouvait à la porte qui menait aux étages inférieur et regardaient la pluie tomber sur le pont avec lassitude. Sharena était aux côtés de Ryam et discutait de choses banales, les deux avaient enfiler une capuche pour se protéger de la légère pluie.

Grick se trouvait sur la tour de guet une longue vue à la main et fixait l'horizon avec sérieux. De là où il était, il pouvait voir qu'il y avait quelques soldats sur le pont de l'Elefthería qui nettoyait le pont en repoussant l'eau sur les côtés pour qu'elle tombe dans la mer. La princesse se trouvait près de la barre les bras sur la rambarde et regardait le Memoriae avec un sourire.

Le combattant laissa échapper un rire, il pouvait sûrement parier de nombreuses pièces d'argent qu'elle n'était pas en train d'admirer le bateau mais son fiancé qui tenait la barre.

Il se tourna vers l'horizon et amena la longue vue à son œil. Il pouvait distinguer une ombre mais ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment, car avec le peu de luminosité que offrait ce temps pluvieux cela pouvait être simplement des nuages noirs qui se reflétaient dans l'eau.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, l'ombre se distingua en une vague forme, puis en plusieurs formes. Il déglutit alors qu'il amena sa longue vue vers l'un des mats des bateaux qui se formaient à l'horizon. Il recula jusqu'à percuter le mât lorsqu'il pu distinguer clairement un drapeau noir arborant un crâne blanc qui flottait à l'horizon.

Le navire qui se trouvait devant la flotte faisait la taille du Drakon et était suivit par dix navires faisant la taille de l'Elefthería. Il abaissa son regard et à l'avant du navire se trouvait une femme. Elle avait de long cheveux bleu qui coulaient sur ses épaules jusqu'en bas de son dos. Elle portait une armure noire qui arborait l'insigne de Valk sur le devant et tenait dans ses mains un bâton dont le cristal qui s'y trouvait au bout brillait d'un bleu sombre. Le bâton était d'un noirs profond et des serpents rouges étaient gravés en relief autour du manche jusqu'au cristal.

Il pouvait reconnaître le visage de cette femme entre mille, elle était le dernier visage que les Mercenaires du Vent ont pu voir avant de mourir. Il ignorait qu'elle possédait l'une des trois armes choisit par Odir. Elle ne l'avait pas utiliser pour exterminer le Memoriae il y a des années.

Le combattant retira sa longue vue et fit le tour du mât il profonde inspiration et hurla de toute ses force. « Ennemis en vue ! C'est Maria la terreur des mers!»

Ryam leva aussitôt son regard vers la masse sombre qui arrivait sur eux. Grick venait de hurler que Maria la terreur des mers arrivait. L'homme lui avait dit que c'était cette femme qui avait tué ses parents il y a des années. Il grimaça et serra sa prise sur la barre du Memoriae.

Il fixa avec rage l'horizon sombre qui s'étendait devant lui et prit une grande inspiration.

« Préparez vous au combat ! »


	16. Chapitre 16 : Maria, la terreur des mers

« Ils arrivent rapidement sur nous. Quel est le plan ? » demanda Olga en croisant les bras.

Tout les dirigeants des navires du convois se trouvaient autour d'une table du Drakon, une carte posée sur une table avec des jetons en bois représentant les navires posés sur le côté gauche. La flotte de Maria était représenté par des pièces d'argent pour les navires qui la suivait et le navire principal était représenté par une pièce d'or.

« Grick a déjà affronté Maria il y a quelques années. Mais il ignorait qu'elle était l'utilisatrice de l'une des trois armes d'Odir. D'après lui, son arme ressemble à un bâton. » expliqua Ryam avec un soupir.

« Maria est connue à travers toute l'armée de Valk pour être impitoyable, elle n'hésitera pas à sacrifier ses alliés pour gagner. » ajouta Amira avec un grognement.

« As-tu de d'autres informations Amira ? Il me semble que tu étais capitaine d'une brigade volante quand tu étais dans l'armée de Valk. » remarqua la reine en se tournant vers la femme en question qui se trouvait aux côtés de son chef.

Elle acquiesça et croisa les bras se remémorant les nombreuses rumeurs au sujet de la Terreur des mers. « Maria est surnommé la Terreur des mers car elle contrôle tout l'espace maritime de Valk. De ce que j'ai compris, lors de votre première venue vous ne l'avez pas rencontré. Elle se trouvait à la capitale avec les autres généraux. On raconte que tout ses soldats ne possèdent pas de famille et qu'ils lui vouent une loyauté éternelle. »

« Cela signifie qu'ils sont prêts à mourir pour elle. » conclut la princesse en soupirant. « Si son surnom est à la hauteur de sa réputation, on peut supposer qu'elle a Wyndr le bâton qui contrôle l'eau. »

« Et nous nous trouvons au beau milieu de l'océan, c'est un terrain de jeu parfait pour elle. » grogna Thoma en claquant son poing sur la table.

« Ryam, Anthony peut-il utiliser Lypr ? » demanda Emilia en se tournant vers son fiancé qui secoua la tête avec une expression triste.

« Il pourrait l'utiliser mais l'eau rendra la terre boueuse et ne sera d'aucune utilité. » répondit l'homme en baissant les yeux. « Mais Sven peut utiliser Fakto sans aucun soucis. Il pourra utiliser le vent pour détourner les boulets qui tenteront de toucher les navires. »

« Ne te préoccupe pas des autres navires, nous demanderons à nos forces magiques de nous protéger. Concentre plutôt Fakto à la protection du Memoriae. » répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

La princesse se tourna vers la carte et bougea les jetons en bois en les faisant avancé de quelques centimètres, elle plaça le Drakon au milieu aux côtés de l'Elefthería. Le Conquest fut placé légèrement devant eux tandis qu'elle recula le Memoriae derrière son propre navire.

Son fiancé s'en aperçut et s'avança et posa une main sur la table tournant l'attention de tout le monde vers lui. Il afficha un sourire arrogant et prit le jeton qui représentait son navire pour le mettre entre les deux armées.

« Grick et moi on a des comptes à régler avec elle. Le Memoriae servira de leurre pour attirer son attention. Nous possédons Fakto et j'ai les pouvoirs de l'Emblème. Nous tiendrons jusqu'à ce que vous éliminiez un maximum des navires qui sont avec elle. » expliqua le mercenaire. « Avec l'Elefthería, le Drakon et le Conquest sans oublié les navires qui nous suivent vous nous fournirez un appuis avec vos nombreux canons. Et quand le moment se montrera on abordera le navire de Maria dans un dernier assaut. »

Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce alors que les dirigeants fixaient la carte avec inquiétude. Le plan semblait si simple mais pourtant compliqué à appliquer. Ils avaient besoin de plus de temps pour concevoir une stratégie digne de ce nom, mais ils n'avaient pas ce temps.

Un soldat entra en trombe dans la salle et montra l'extérieur d'un air paniqué. « Les navires ennemis ! Ils se mettent en position de tir ! »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Nous partons sur ce plan là. Dans le pire des cas nous le changerons en route. Pour l'instant il faut se préparer à dévier ces boulets. » annonça le mercenaire en mettant sa capuche sur sa tête et en sortant de la salle suivit par Amira.

Les dirigeants suivirent l'homme et levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Il pleurait à torrent et le vent commençait à se lever. Ce n'était pas vraiment le temps idéal pour une bataille navale mais ils devront faire avec.

« Le Conquest ne possède pas de mages à son bord. Drakon, pouvons nous compter sur votre aide ? » demanda Olga en se tournant vers la reine qui acquiesça avec un air sérieux.

« Le Drakon protégera les navires qui ne peuvent pas se protéger des boulets. Placez vous autour de lui aussi vite que possible. »

Olga acquiesça et cria ses ordres auprès des hommes qui étaient venu avec elle. Thomas et Sulia se dirigèrent vers le Drakon en montant derrière des Griffons et le mercenaire se monta derrière Amira sur Zelcher qui donna de puissant coup d'ailes pour décoller.

« Ryam ! Tu as intérêt à bien occupé cette femme ! » cria Ryn en levant les yeux vers le mercenaire qui rigola en retour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ryn, on va la mettre en colère. J'espère que tu ne feras pas foirer l'assaut final ! »

La femme grogna et laissa échapper un rire moqueur lorsque le duo s'éloigna en direction de leur navire. Elle se tourna pour voir que son mari se moquait d'elle avant de s'enfuir en direction des canons pour aider les soldats à les préparer.

Elle soupira et chercha du regard la princesse qu'elle trouva en train de se dirigeait vers la proue. Elle enleva le gant sur sa main droite qu'elle leva au ciel. Sa marque s'illumina de la même lueur avec laquelle elle brillait lors du combat à Livei et le même drapeau bleu se créa dans le ciel.

La marque qui s'était forgé sur toute les armures lors de sa première apparition s'illuminèrent du même bleu. La princesse abaissa sa main avec un sourire et se tourna vers son fiancé qui avait atterrit sur son navire et se dirigeait vers la barre. Elle tendit la main vers lui et murmura ses ordres.

« Montre à Maria l'étendue des pouvoirs de l'Emblème et ne te perd pas dans ta colère. »

« Bien, Dave, Sharena, Amira, Grick et Anthony vous chargez les canons, je veux qu'ils soient paré à faire feu rapidement. Sven tu surveilles les actions ennemis, tu te chargeras de la protection du navire avec Fakto. Nina prépare toi à les aider si besoin. » ordonna le mercenaire en prenant la barre dans ses mains, son groupe répondit par un cris et ils se mirent tous en position.

La marque à son cou s'illumina et créa une douce chaleur, il porta une main et tourna les yeux vers la lumière bleu qui émanait de l'avant de l'Elefthería. Il afficha un sourire et regarda ses partenaires se préparer.

Sven s'était dirigé vers son griffon et attrapa l'arc de couleur or qui était attaché derrière la selle, il se dirigea au milieu du pont et fit signe au mercenaire en chef qu'il était prêt.

Le bateau s'avança tandis que le reste du convois se positionna sur le côté droit pour préparer une salve de boulet. Le convois ennemis qui s'était préparé bien avant eux tira une salve dont la plupart des boulets visaient les navires important à savoir le Drakon et l'Elefthería. Quelques boulets étaient dirigés vers le petit navire et l'archer inspira profondément en plaçant une main sur la corde. Une flèche bleu se créa et le vent se rassembla à sa pointe, il tira sa flèche qui passa entre les boulets, le vent repoussa aussitôt les projectiles qui tombèrent dans l'eau sans faire de dégâts.

« Canons prêt à tirer ! » cria Dave vers Ryam qui acquiesça sans un mot en resserrant sa prise sur la barre. Il tourna sa barre légèrement vers la droite et le narire dévia de sa trajectoire pour permettre à trois des six canons d'avoir une possibilité de tirer sur quelques navires.

« Feu ! » cria le bretteur et quelques secondes plus tard trois tirs se firent entendre. Les boulets fendirent le vent mais furent repoussé par des sorts de vent venant des navires ennemis.

Plusieurs explosions résonnèrent à travers le vent et Ryam regarda par dessus son épaule, l'Elefthería, le Drakon, le Conquest ainsi que les autres navires venaient te tirer une salves de boulets qui se dirigèrent vers le navire de Maria.

Soudainement, un mur d'eau se leva protégeant le navire lorsque les boulets percutèrent le mur d'eau sans le traverser. Le mercenaire grogna et tourna la barre de l'autre sens pour permettre aux trois autres canons de tirer.

« Sven, attire son attention en tirant une flèche vers elle ! » cria Ryam avec un sourire.

L'homme s'exécuta et chargea une flèche sur son arc qui décocha quelques secondes plus tard. La flèche s'élança à travers le vent en direction de sa cible. Trois explosions se firent entendre et trois autres boulets suivirent la flèche en direction de la cible.

« Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Demanda Grick qui monta sur le pont supérieur avec un regard inquiet.

« Fait moi confiance, ça va marcher. Si elle est ici c'est pour nous arrêter et me capturer par la même occasion. » répondit l'homme dont le sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'un mur d'eau se leva entre la flèche et Maria. La flèche passa à travers sans problème mais les boulets furent arrêté. Le projectile de Fakto se planta dans l'un des mâts du navires principale ayant perdu la quasi-totalité de sa force lors de son passage à travers le mur.

Une lueur bleu sombre s'illumina depuis le pont sur lequel se trouvait Maria et quelques secondes plus tard une dizaine de grand serpent fait d'eau sortirent de la mer en se précipitant vers le Memoriae. Sven tira quelques flèches qui purent réussir à détruire un bon nombre des serpents mais les survivants traversèrent la grande voile la détruisant complètement.

Le bateau fut secoua par de puissante vague et les mercenaires qui se trouvaient sur le pont tombèrent pour glisser de l'autre côté. Dave se prit la rambarde dans le dos dans un bruit sourd tandis qu'Amira se tenait à sa Wyverne qui avait planté ses serres dans le sol.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda Ryam qui s'aida de la barre pour se relever. Il repoussa ses cheveux trempés qui lui tombaient sur le visage et établit un contact visuel avec tout les membres de son groupe. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il remarqua que tout le monde allait bien malgré les quelques douleurs au dos ou à la hanche.

« Comme de valeureux héros nous avons survécu mais la voile est détruite ! » cria Dave qui se leva en gémissant.

« C'est la stratégie de Maria, immobiliser ses ennemis en détruisant les voiles avec des boulets ou des flèches pour mieux les exterminer. Le Memoriae s'est fait avoir comme ça la dernière fois. » grogna Grick qui se tenait à la rambarde.

« C'est avec cette technique qu'elle a battu mes parents alors ? Très bien, montrons lui qu'elle est tombé sur le mauvais adversaire. » dit Ryam avec un sourire arrogant, l'homme chercha du regard le jeune mage qu'il trouva en train de remettre son chapeau sur sa tête. « Anthony ! Il est temps de l'utiliser ! »

« Compris ! » répondit le garçon avec un sourire en se précipitant vers le second étage inférieur, il croisa la jeune soigneuse afficha un regard livide lorsqu'elle croisa l'adolescent en train de descendre les escaliers. Elle savait ce qu'il comptait faire, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Quelques navires de Maria changèrent de direction pour se tourner vers le Memoriae immobilisé en pleins milieu de la mer. Ryam pouvait encore entendre les nombreuses explosions signature des navires de la famille royale qui semblait mener un combat entre canons bien que le Drakon ait commencé à bouger pour s'avancer suivit de près par le Conquest qui tira une salve de boulet enchaînés avec les canons avant du navire. Ces boulets ont pu atteindre leur cible en détruisant quelques mâts de navires qui entouraient celui de Maria.

« Système prêt à être utilisé Ryam ! » cria Anthony à travers le tuyau qui reliait la salle des machines avec le pont supérieur.

Le mercenaire afficha un sourire et pointa les deux navires qui arrivaient vers lui. « Memoriae en avant ! »

Un bruit sourd résonna et en quelques secondes l'unique grosse turbine qui se trouvait en dessous du bateau s'alluma pour permettre au navire d'avancer à une vitesse bien plus élevé que pourrait le permettre une voile.

« Ryam ! On ne pourra pas passer entre les deux bateaux ! » cria Sharena à son frère alors qu'elle fixait les bateaux qui se trouvait devant eux.

« Anthony pleine puissance ! » cria le mercenaire avant de se tourner vers ses mercenaires. « On s'accroche ! Préparez vous à faire feu ! »

La vitesse du Memoriae augmenta et le bretteur tourna violemment la barre sur la droite faisant déraper le navire sur l'eau, trois explosions se firent entendre lorsque les canons se trouvaient une ligne de tir perforant la coque d'un des navires ennemis dont l'eau commençait déjà à s'infiltrer.

Le bateau continua en ligne droite vers la nouvelle direction évitant de justesse les tirs de canons des deux navires. Le bretteur donna un autre coup de barre dans l'autre sens faisant déraper son navire donnant une vision parfaite à Sven pour qu'il tir une flèche qui transperça le mât en deux, le vent que créa la flèches éjecta un bon nombre de soldats dans l'eau.

« Je crois que je vais vomir. » se plaignit Nina qui se pencha par dessus la rambarde du pont pour vomir avec un cris sourd.

* * *

« Princesse, un navire a été immobilisé par les mercenaires ! » prévient un soldat en montrant au loin un navire dont le mat était brisé en deux et dont de la fumée s'échappait du pont.

« Compris, continuez à surveiller nos ennemis, venez m'avertir si la situation change. » répondit la blonde en se détournant pour monter sur le pont supérieur.

L'homme qui pilotait son navire avait été recommandé par bon nombre des villageois de Ashta comme étant l'un des meilleurs pilotes de navire. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait commit aucune erreur de pilotage au plus grand bonheur de la blonde.

« Emilia, les navires de Maria continuent de faire feu sur nous. Pour l'instant nous avons pu repousser leur tirs mais je crains que nos mages s'épuiseront avant leur canons. » avertit Ryn, l'inquiétude marquée sur son visage.

La blonde acquiesça et croisa les bras, elle fixa au loin l'immense navire d'un des généraux de Aldur et grimaça, son navire pourrait réduire à néant la plupart du convois, sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas pour l'instant utilisé son armée sacrée pour attaquer.

Elle détourna son regard en direction du Memoriae qui au loin, naviguait en évitant la plupart des boulets, la vitesse de son moteur lui permettait d'aller deux fois plus vite qu'un navire classique lui permettant de faire des manœuvres d'esquive. Elle avait pu voir parfois des tirs de flèches venant de Sven qui se dirigeait vers Maria mais aucun de ces tirs n'avaient d'effet.

Lypr était d'aucune utilité à cause de l'eau et Fakto était occupé à protéger le Memoriae. La blonde abaissa son regard sur son arme et fronça les sourcils. Eiríni était l'arme sacrée du héros Erhim, seuls ceux possédant la marque de la paix pouvait l'utiliser. Il n'y avait eu que deux utilisateurs de cette arme, Erhim et elle-même. Dans tout les livres qu'elle avait pu lire sur l'arme, aucun ne faisait allusion à un quelconque pouvoirs. Ryam lui avait dit que Eiríni était capable de contrôler la lumière mais son explication était vague.

La lumière ? Cela pouvait être celle que produit le soleil ou celle d'une lampe. Mais quelle forme pouvait prendre la lumière que son épée contrôlait ? Et quand bien même elle savait quelle forme peut prendre la lumière, comment pouvait-elle l'utiliser ? Elle avait demandé il y a quelques temps à Anthony et Sven comment ils avaient simplement répondu qu'ils le faisaient instinctivement. Anthony disait que c'était une question de volonté tandis que Sven disait qu'il avait compris comment utiliser l'arc dès qu'il l'avait touché.

La blonde soupira et releva les yeux pour rencontrer les orbes cramoisie de sa plus fidèle amie. « Nous devons lancer un assaut. Envoie un message à ma mère, dit lui de préparer ses canons. Envoie également un message à Olga, elle doit être prête à faire feu également, nous allons lancer une salve de boulets tous ensemble. L'objectif est de couvrir le Memoriae. »

La femme acquiesça et se précipita à monter sur le dos de son pégase qui se trouvait sur le pont pour ensuite s'envoler en direction des autres navires. La blonde soupira et se dirigea vers la rambarde, elle regarda par dessus pour observer la mer. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas experte en navigation mais il lui semblait que le niveau de la mer avait diminué, elle pouvait voir la trace sombre que l'eau avait laissé sur le bois et le niveau était en dessous de cette trace sombre.

Elle tourna les yeux vers le groupe de Maria et suivit du regard le courant de l'eau, il semblait se diriger vers elle, était-elle en train de comprendre que qu'ils allaient tirer une salve ? Elle l'avait comprit et préparait une défense ?

La princesse n'u pas le temps de se poser plus de question alors qu'elle sentait que son navire se tourner pour que la façade gauche du navire soit dirigé vers le groupe ennemis suivit de près par le reste des autres navires.

Elle se détourna des rambardes et se dirigea vers le navigateur de son navire, pendant qu'elle marchait une nombreux bruit sourds d'explosion se firent entendre alors que les canons tiraient en direction de Maria. De la fumée blanche s'échappait des canons englobant toute la zone avant qu'un léger vent ne la disperse. Son navigateur fronçait les sourcils et grimaçait d'inquiétude, il remarqua la présence de la princesse et pointa quelques chose devant lui.

« Nous avons un petit problème Princesse. » avertit l'homme avec un petit rire nerveux, Emilia fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers ce que l'homme montrait, elle retient sa respiration alors qu'une vague d'une immense vague s'était élevée devant le convois du général de Valk, les boulets s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau sans dégât et la vague continua sa route vers eux.

« Un.. tsunami ? » murmura la blonde en reculant de quelques pas.

« Princesse ! Une immense vague approche ! Elle est immense ! Dépasse largement la taille du Drakon en hauteur et semble pouvoir englober toute la flotte ! » cria un homme qui courait vers la princesse une longue vue dans la main.

« Karl ! Pouvons-nous l'éviter ? » demanda précipitamment la princesse vers son navigateur qui tournait la barre du navire pour que la proue soit en direction de la vague.

L'homme ne répondit pas et déglutit avec peur. Il resserra sa prise sur sa barre ne détournant pas son regard de l'immense vague qui arrivait.

«Karl ! » appela la blonde en criant en direction de l'homme. Le navigateur secoua la tête sans un mot et baissa les yeux vers le plancher les yeux fermés.

La princesse déglutit et posa une main sur la poignée de Eiríni. Elle se dirigea vers l'avant de son navire sans un mot sous le regard silencieux de ses soldats. Elle dégaina son arme montrant la lame blanche de son épée, elle regarda son arme et ferma les yeux avec un soupire.

« Je t'en prie, Eiríni, je ne veux pas perdre plus de soldats. » murmura la femme en posant son front contre la lame.

Elle leva son arme en direction de la vague qui s'approchait, elle cachait à présent la faible lumière qui s'échappait des nuages gris avec son ombre. Sa marque sur sa main droite s'illumina d'une lumière blanche et la lame semblait brillait de la même lumière. La princesse afficha un petit sourire et pointa son arme devant elle avec conviction sous le regard impressionné et étonné de ses soldats.

* * *

 **Tu souhaites utiliser le pouvoir de Eiríni pas vrai ?**

Emilia ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur, elle regarda avec frénésie autour d'elle, elle se trouvait sur le navire mais le temps semblait être suspendu. Elle se tourna vers la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre et aperçut un homme en armure blanche arborant une aile noire sur son plastron. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux vert vif et fixait fermement les orbes émeraude de la princesse.

« Bien sûr ! Je dois protéger mes soldats ! » cria la blonde en réponse en montrant tout les soldats autour d'elle.

 **Penses-tu être dans le bon au mauvais côté ? Penses-tu que vous agissez pour le bien ?**

« Bien évidemment ! Valk a attaqué Ashta ! Nous désirons que la paix ! Nous nous battons pour une cause juste ! »

 **Une cause juste ? Tuer des gens en criant sur tout les toits que tu cherches la paix rend ta cause juste ? Quel sorte de justice est-ce ?**

Emilia grimaça et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit, elle agrippa fermement la poignée de son arme et baissa les yeux sans un mot.

 **Tu as été jugée indigne du pouvoir d'Eiríni.**

* * *

« Hein? » murmura la blonde en rouvrant les yeux, elle se trouvait encore sur le bateau mais le temps semblait avoir reprit son cours, sa marque sur sa main cessa de briller suivit de près par la lumière de la lame qui disparue quelques secondes plus tard sous les cris d'étonnement de ses soldats.

Elle déglutit et la poignée de Eiríni lui brûla la main, un puissant courant d'air émana de l'arme et envola volé la princesse plusieurs mètres derrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute l'un des mats de son navire dans un son sourd.

Elle crâcha un peu de sang sous la douleur et tendit une main désespérée vers son épée avec un sourire vide. Un autre coup de vent repoussa son corps la forçant à rester contre le mât du navire.

* * *

« Ryam je crois qu'on a un gros problème sur les bras. » appela Grick avec un rire nerveux en montrant au loin l'immense vague qui se dirigeait vers la flotte de la princesse.

Le bretteur se tourna vers la vague et grimaça. Il serra fermement la barre du Memoriae et ramena son regard vers l'avant cherchant des yeux Amira, il trouva la femme en train de charger un canon avec un boulet.

« Amira ! Prépare Zelcher à voler ! » ordonna l'homme, la femme répondit positivement et courut en direction de sa wyverne pour monter sur son dos. « Grick, tu prends la barre jusqu'à mon retour ! »

L'homme acquiesça et Ryam s'éloigna de la barre, il courut en direction de la guerrière qui se trouvait déjà sur le dos de sa partenaire prête à partir. L'homme monta derrière elle et la wyverne donna plusieurs coup violent d'aile pour s'envoler. Il pointa le navire de la princesse et la wyverne s'y dirigea avec de puissant coup d'ailes.

« Maria a décidé d'agir on dirait. » remarqua Amira qui resserra sa prise sur les rênes de sa monture .

L'homme acquiesça sans un mot et tourna son regard vers le navire du général, l'orbe sur le bâton de la femme brillait d'un bleu sombre. Il grimaça et se tourna en direction du navire de sa fiancée qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

Soudainement il grimaça de douleur en sentant son dos et son bras droit brûler. Il baissa son regard vers son bras pour voir que sa main droite était marqué par quelques brûlures et coupures. Amira alarmé par les bruits de douleurs regarda par dessus son épaule pour remarquer de nombreuses larmes sur les joues de son chef, il regardait son bras avec horreur.

« Ryam ! Que se passe t-il, tu as été blessé ? » cria la femme, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherches de flèches ou autre projectiles. « Je n'ai pourtant pas entendu ou vu de flèches passer. »

« Emilia.. » murmura l'homme avec horreur. Il releva son regard vers la guerrière aux cheveux noirs et pointa le navire de la blonde. « Nous devons nous dépêcher Amira ! »

La femme acquiesça en déglutissant et ordonna à sa wyverne d'aller plus vite. La créature rugit en réponse et replia ses ailes pour descendre en piquer en direction du pont du navire, elle rouvrit ses ailes au dernier moment pour se poser sur le sol enfonçant ses serres dans le plancher pour se stabiliser.

Avant que la guerrière n'ait eu le temps de dire quelques choses, l'homme était déjà descendu et courrait en direction de l'avant du navire. De nombreux soldats étaient regroupés autour et il les écarte se forçant un passage à travers eux. Il trouva sa fiancé couché sur son côté droit la main droite tendue vers son épée qui se trouvait plusieurs mètres devant elle.

Elle avait de nombreuses larmes aux yeux et souriait sans émotions. L'homme s'approcha et souleva le corps de la blonde dans ses bras, elle se laissa tomber contre son torse et regarda son arme par dessus l'épaule de l'homme ne remarquant pas sa présence continuant à tendre la main vers elle.

« Emilia ! Que s'est-il passé ?! » cria l'homme en secouant doucement les épaules de la princesse qui ne répondit pas continuant de murmurer des mots incohérents qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre.

« Ryam ! » appela la voix de la seconde vassale dans les airs.

Il leva les yeux pour aperçevoir la femme sur son pégase, elle se posa non loin d'eux et descendit de sa monture pour courir vers leur direction un regard alarmé sur son visage. En quelques secondes elle remarqua l'état de sa princesse et se laissa tombé à côté d'elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » murmura la femme avec stupeur.

« Ryn on a problème immense ! » cria Kalem qui se força un passage à travers les soldats, il s'arrêta en voyant la princesse dans un état pitoyable dans les bras de son fiancé. « Ryam ? Pourquoi tu es là ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas et tendit le corps de la blonde à sa meilleure amie qui l'attrapa tenant fermement la tête de la blonde sur sa poitrine, elle continuait à tendre sa main vers l'épée en pleurant.

Le mercenaire se leva et se tourna en direction de la vague qui se trouvait maintenant à une centaine de mètre de la flotte, il pouvait déjà sentir les gouttes l'odeur de sel de la mer, il tendit ses mains devant lui en prenant une profonde inspiration. L'Emblème se mit à briller d'une lueur bleu brillante.

La forme familière d'un bouclier bleu se forma devant lui pour s'agrandir assez pour englober toute la flotte dans une sorte de bulle bleu brillante. En quelques secondes la flotte percuta la vague et le bretteur posa un genoux à terre sous la force de la vague.

Son corps entier lui brûlait et ses bras menaçaient de céder. La vague de Maria était très différente d'une vague habituelle, outre sa grandeur hors du commun, elle possédait de puissant courant à l'intérieur frappant avec force le bouclier bleu dont quelques fissures firent son apparition sur sa surface.

Au bout de quelques secondes la flotte sortit de la vague par derrière et la vague s'abaissa une centaine de mètres plus loin. Le bretteur tomba à genoux en haletant sous les cris et applaudissements des soldats. Il grimaça lorsqu'un mauvais présentement lui traversa l'esprit. Il leva les yeux vers la flotte de Maria et ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de la même taille que la précédente se leva plusieurs mètres devant eux.

« Encore une ?! » cria Kalem en grimaça, il baissa son regard sur sa femme qui serra fermement la blonde dans ses bras qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Il releva son regard lorsqu'un rire l'intrigua. Le bretteur se levait avec difficulté et cracha une petite quantité de sang sur un côté, il leva ses deux bras une seconde fois et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ne sous-estime pas Ashta ! » cria l'homme avec rage et un nouveau bouclier se forma au même endroit derrière le première encore en place.

En quelques secondes ils percutèrent la nouvelle vague et le premier bouclier éclata en morceaux se dissipant en petites particules bleu. L'homme cracha une nouvelle fois du sang et enfonça fermement ses pieds dans le plancher se forçant à rester debout malgré le sentiment de brûlure qui traversait son corps entier.

Il ne pouvait plus sentir ses membres, ses bras étaient lourd et son sang lui donna une sensation de flamme ardente qui parcourait son corps. Ses jambes semblaient pouvoir se briser à tout moment. Il grimaça et regarda par dessus son épaule attrapant au passage le regard vide d'émotion de sa fiancé.

« Emilia ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Je n'ai pas assez de force ! » cria l'homme en direction de la blonde qui ne répondit pas, son esprit semblait déconnecté de la réalité et elle se contentait principalement de pleurer, de murmurer et de tendre le bras vers la stupide épée à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

L'homme grimaça et ramena son regard vers l'avant, il releva la tête lorsqu'un bruit de craquement se fit entendre, son bouclier commençait à céder. Il gémit de douleur en posant un genoux au sol.

« Je vais devoir l'utiliser ? » murmura l'homme avec un froncement de sourcil.

 _Si tu l'utilise tu pourras en mourir._ Résonna la voix de Alya dans son esprit, sa voix était remplie de peur et de tristesse.

« Je vais mourir de toute façon si je ne le fais pas. Mon bouclier va bientôt céder et cette vague est beaucoup plus dur à traverser que la première. » répondit l'homme avec un murmure. Un second bruit de craquement plus fort que le premier résonna et il laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et afficha un sourire au chevalier dragon qui le regardait avec stupeur. « Kalem, je compte sur toi pour gérer. »

« Hein ? » répondit l'homme avec incompréhension. Il tenta de s'approcher avant qu'un puissant courant d'air ne le fasse reculer.

« Ouvre tes cinq sceaux je t'offre mon corps. Viens à moi Emblème de Feu ! » cria le bretteur avec force.

Sa marque à son cou s'illumina des couleurs que les cinq cercles possédaient. Le corps de l'homme fut entouré d'une aura bleutée et ses yeux se perdirent leur couleur bleu sombre pour prendre une couleur doré brillante. Il tendit la paume de sa main droite devant lui et le bouclier explosa créant une onde de choix qui explosa la vague ne laissant qu'une pluie d'eau de mer tomber en trombe sur les navires sous les regards médusés de soldats.

L'aura bleuté entoura l'homme se coulant à lui ressemblant à des flammes bleu qui l'englobaient. Son regard était vide de tout sentiment. Aucun mot n'avaient été prononcé et il semblait que tout le monde retenait sa respiration.

Un rugissement résonna dans l'air et une centaine de dragon en eau se levèrent de la mer pour se précipiter vers les navires. Ryam balaya son bras en arc de cercle et une autre onde de choc résonna faisant exploser les dragons en un instant. Il abaissa son bras et regarda au loin son navire qui faisait face à un navire de la flotte de Maria.

L'homme se retourna pour fixer Amira qui se tenait aux côtés de sa monture.

« Retourne sur le Memoriae. » ordonna l'homme, sa voix était grave et ne ressemblait en rien à la voix du bretteur qu'elle connaissait.

Elle déglutit avant de répondre. « Et toi ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas et se tourna vers le chevalier dragon qui agrippa fermement le manche sa lance sans un mot. « Lancez l'assaut. »

Le mercenaire s'accroupit avant de faire un bond de plusieurs mètres en avant, il retomba en direction de la mer et dès que l'un de ses pieds toucha le sol, des glyphes bleu se formèrent et il prit apprit sur celles-ci avant de se propulser en direction de son navire ne laissant qu'un puissant courant d'air derrière lui.

L'homme aux cheveux écarlate déglutit et se tourna vers les soldats qui étaient restés debout sans un mot depuis le départ du mercenaire, le plancher sur lequel il avait été était détruit et Maria se semblait plus se préoccuper de la flotte préférant attaquer le mercenaire à coup de vague et de dragon d'eau qui furent détruit par les mêmes ondes de choc alors qu'il traversait la mer en plusieurs grands sauts prenant appui sur de petite plateforme bleu qui se formait à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de la mer.

« Que tout le monde se prépare ! Nous lançons l'assaut ! Que quelqu'un prévienne le Drakon et le Conquest ainsi que les autres navires ! » ordonna Kalem en montrant les navires autour de lui.

Son cris brisa le long blanc qui s'était formé et les soldats acquiescèrent en se précipitant pour retourner à leur poste et pour prévenir les autres navires. Un coup de vent lui signala que Amira venait de décoler pour retourner sur son navire et il se tourna vers sa femme qui avait enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amie.

Il se dirigea vers vers l'épée sacrée qui était au sol et tenta de soulever la garde mais fut étonné de voir qu'elle était beaucoup trop lourde pour qu'il puisse la soulever. Un coup de vent le fit reculer pour s'éloigner de l'épée et les rumeurs qu'ils avaient entendu aux château se confirmèrent.

Avant que la princesse n'ait pu récupérer Eiríni des rumeurs disait que l'épée repoussait tout ceux qu'elle jugeait indigne de l'utiliser. Il n'était pas surprit que l'épée le repousse et il supposa qu'il ne pourra pas la déplacer. Il se détourna et s'approcha de sa femme pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Je vais m'occuper de diriger l'Elefthería. Reste avec Emilia, d'accord ? » murmura l'homme avec un sourire prenant soin de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa femme qui acquiesça sans un mot.

* * *

« Les vagues ont été détruites ! » cria Dave en se tournant vers le reste du groupe avec surprise.

Sharena fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers les rambardes regardant au loin la flotte qui allait bien. Quelque chose se dirigeait vers yeux en sautant sur l'eau prenant soin de détruire des dragons en eau sur le passage.

« Quelque chose approche ! » cria l'assassin avant qu'un bruit sourd ne résonna autour deux sur le pont. Elle se retourna et aperçu son frère entouré d'une aura bleu fixant la flotte ennemie avec des yeux vides.

Un blanc s'installa sur le pont et l'homme balaya son bras faisant exploser les trois dragons qui sortirent de l'eau à côté du navire avec une onde de choc. Il leva sa main en direction d'un des navires qui venait vers eux et de grandes chaînes dorées sortirent de la mer entourant le navire. Il ferma sa main en un poing et le bateau explosa sur la pression des chaînes autour de lui.

« En avant. » ordonna l'homme avec une voix grave regardant par dessus son épaule pour fixer les yeux bruns du plus vieux mercenaire du groupe avec ses yeux couleur or qui brillait sans émotion.

Le bruit sourd du moteur résonna avant que la turbine du navire fasse avancer le Memoriae en direction de la flotte ennemie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Amira se posa sur le pont et descendit de sa monture regardant le dos du bretteur qui se trouvait à l'avant du navire et qui détruisait les dragon d'eau qui se levaient sur son chemin.

« Amira ! Que ce passe t-il ? » demanda Sharena en s'approchant de la femme, elle montra le dos de son frère et l'ancienne guerrière de Valk déglutit.

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu en commençant par les douleurs qu'il avait subit lorsqu'il était sur le dos de Zelcher avec elle pour continuer par l'état de la princesse finissant par raconter qu'il avait protéger la flotte avec son bouclier avant de se retrouver dans cet état.

« Grick ! As-tu déjà entendu parlé de ce pouvoir ? » appela la blonde en montant sur le pont supérieur aux côtés de l'homme qui gardait les yeux fixé devant lui en grimaçant.

« Non. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne possédait que trois pouvoirs, le bouclier, le renforcement et les chaînes. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas en utilisé plus de deux. » répondit l'homme en grimaçant.

« Grick ! J'arrive bientôt à cours de tomes ! » cria Anthony à travers le tuyaux.

«Le moteur peut tenir combien de temps encore ? » demanda l'homme au mage qui mit quelques seconde à lui répondre, sûrement en train de calculer le temps restant.

« Je dirais, vingt minutes. » répondit finalement l'adolescent avec un soupire.

Grick soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lever son regard vers le bretteur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pousse depuis le début, il fixait la flotte ennemie qui avait commencé à bouger, les navires restants s'étaient mit en rond pour protéger celui de Maria, les navires se trouvaient de tel sort à ce que les canons puissent tirer peu importe où se trouvait l'ennemis.

« Hey ! Vous trouvez pas que le bâton de Maria brille beaucoup plus que tout à l'heure ? » remarqua Nina en montrant le bâton en question qui brillait d'un bleu plus vif.

« Grick ! Tu as des infos sur ça ? » demanda Amira en se tournant vers l'homme qui secoua la tête.

« Non, elle n'a pas eu besoin d'utiliser son bâton pour réduire à néant le Memoriae la dernière fois. » répondit l'homme avec fermant les yeux.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans toute la zone et l'eau qui entourait la flotte de Maria s'éleva formant plusieurs milliers de dragons en eau qui s'élancèrent en direction du Memoriae. Le bretteur leva un bras et balaya la zone devant lui, une nouvelle onde de choc s'élança avec un bruit strident détruisant les quelques milliers de dragons qui explosèrent arrosant le navire lorsqu'il passa sous eux.

Les navires de Maria qui se trouvait en face du Memoriae tirèrent une salve de boulet et le bretteur tendit une nouvelle fois sa main devant lui, un bouclier se forma devant lui, il était seulement assez grand pour ne protéger qu'une seule personne.

« Sven ! » cria Sharena vers l'homme qui acquiesça, il posa un genoux au sol et prit une profonde inspiration, il tira plusieurs flèches qui s'élancèrent vers les boulets qui passaient à côté du bouclier les repoussant dans la mer sans problème.

L'archer haleta et se laissa tomber contre une caisse derrière lui pour reprendre son souffle, Nina s'approcha de lui, un bâton à la main et ferma les yeux, pointant son objet vers lui. L'orbe à son sommet s'illumina d'un jaune chaud et l'homme pouvait sentir ses forces revenir à lui.

« Soit prudent Sven, tu utilises trop ton armée sacrée. » prévint l'adolescente avec un regard inquiet sur le visage.

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire et se leva avec l'aide de l'adolescente. Il agrippa son arc et appela son griffon, son fidèle compagnon s'approcha laissant échapper un petit cris devant l'état de son partenaire.

Sven s'approcha et passa sa main dans le plumage brun de son griffon, il monta sur son dos et attacha les rênes sur sa ceinture.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi mon ami, je ne peux plus vraiment marché. » rigola l'homme, son griffon lui répondit par un cris et s'approcha du rebord offrant une bonne vue à l'archer pour qu'il puisse tirer quelques flèches en direction des nouveaux boulets qui arrivaient.

Le bretteur fit disparaître son bouclier d'un coup de main et des chaînes dorées s'élevèrent du sol entourant l'un des navires qui protégeait celui de Maria, en refermant son poing, le navire explosa comme le précédent qui avait subit le même sort.

Il tourna son regard vers la flotte d'Ashta qui approchait également, elle repoussait les boulet avec des sorts de vent venant du Drakon. Il tendit la main dans la direction d'un des navires qui se trouvaient sur leur route et d'autres chaînes s'élevèrent dans la direction indiqué transperçant de toute part le navire le coupant en plusieurs morceaux.

« On continue. Foncez dans le navire de Maria. » ordonna Ryam d'une voix froide.

Le groupe n'osa pas lui répondre et Grick agrippa la barre en grimaçant. Le cris de Anthony résonna à travers le tuyaux attirant son attention.

« Je suis à cours de tomes ! » cria le jeune homme.

Fidèle à ses paroles, quelques seconde plus tard le bruit du moteur s'affaiblit pour finalement s'éteindre, l'unique turbine se mit à tourner au ralentit faisant perdre de la vitesse au Memoriae.

« Navire à droite ! » cria Dave en montrant un navire qui s'était déporté de sa position pour s'interposer entre le Memoriae et le navire du général.

« Attention à l'impact ! » cria Grick en se retournant pour attirer Sharena dans ses bras et s'abaissant pour les deux pour s'appuyer contre la barre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'avant du navire entra en contact avec le côté du navire qui s'était interposé. Avec la vitesse du navire des mercenaires, celui qui s'était interposé fut poussé percutant le flan gauche du navire de Maria dans un son sourd.

Le Memoriae tangua et Nina perdit son équilibre, son dos percutant la rambarde avant de passer par dessus avec un cris. Amira ayant remarqué que l'adolescente ne tenait pas debout se précipita vers elle attrapant un de ses bras avant qu'elle ne soit hors d'atteinte.

Elle remonta la jeune fille et referma ses bras autour d'elle protégeant la jeune fille des morceaux de bois qui volaient un peu partout. Dave gémit lorsque son dos percuta une caisse, il remarqua une planche venant du navire qu'ils avaient percutés se diriger vers les deux filles.

« Il est temps d'agir en héros ! » cria l'homme en se levant avec difficulté, il sauta devant les filles amenant le bouclier attaché à son bras devant lui pour repousser la planche. Il soupira et se retourna entourant la femme et l'adolescente dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le navire cessa de tanguer et les mercenaires purent entendre les cris des soldats de Valk ainsi que de nombreux coup de canons venant probablement de la flotte d'Ashta.

Grick fut le premier à lever la tête regardant au dessus de la barre, Sharena le suivit de peu et se levant se tenant à la barre pour ne pas tomber.

« Tout le monde va bien ?! » cria Grick en direction de ses partenaires.

Sven qui s'était tenu à son griffon releva la tête et acquiesça, son griffon suivit son exemple et laissa échapper un petit cris en réponse. Dave releva la tête et leva son pouce avec un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres.

Anthony sortit par la porte qui menait aux étages inférieur, il tenait dans ses mains deux tomes tout deux de feu.

« Où est Ryam ? » demanda Sharena cherchant frénétiquement le corps de son frère sur le pont. Elle tourna la tête vers l'avant du navire pour remarquer que la proue était complètement enfoncée dans le côté du navire ennemis, son frère avait été là tout à l'heure.

« Ryam ! » cria Grick inquiet pour la vie de l'enfant de son ancien meilleur ami, quelques secondes plus tard, une colonne bleuté s'éleva transperçant le pont ennemis explosant le côté du bateau qui donnait vers le Memoriae qui fut protéger par un bouclier bleuté.

Le bretteur se trouvait au même endroit, la même aura bleu autour de lui, il dégaina les deux épées qui étaient à sa hanche et prit appui sur le plancher pour sauter sur le pont du navire qui s'était interposé. Il ne montra aucune attention aux soldats et sauta une nouvelle fois en direction du pont du navire de Maria.

* * *

« Fumée venant du navire du général de Valk en vue ! » cria un soldat avec une longue vue pointant une fumée noire qui se trouvait près du navire de Maria.

« Bien, tout le monde, préparez vous à débarquer ! » cria Kalem en pointant sa lance en direction des navires qui se trouvaient autour de la flotte.

La flotte s'était suffisamment approchés pour pouvoir débarqué, les immenses portes qui se trouvaient à l'arrière du Drakon et de l'Elefthería s'ouvrirent laissant les wyvernes, pégases et griffon qui s'y trouvaient sortir avec leur partenaire sur leur dos avec de nombreux soldats derrière eux.

Les groupes aériens s'élancèrent en direction des navires aux alentours et celui de Maria. Le reste des soldats qui étaient restés sur les navires tirèrent de nombreuses flèches ou boulets pour faire couler les navires et tuer les soldats de Valk qui se trouvaient à bord.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme, elle n'avait pas bougé et se trouvait toujours au même endroit, la princesse toujours dans ses bras. L'homme grimaça et amena deux doigts à sa bouche, un sifflement résonna dans l'air et sa dragonne Scarlet se posa devant lui avec un rugissement. Il monta derrière elle et tira sur ses rênes, le reptile s'envola avec plusieurs coup d'ailes et il dirigea sa partenaire en hauteur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Le Drakon avait percuté un navire qui protégeait celui de Maria, avec sa taille importante et son blindage sur sa proue il n'avait reçu aucun dégât. Le Conquest était à ses côtés et profitait que le Drakon ait percuté un navire pour débarquer sur ce dernier.

L'homme tourna son regard cherchant le Memoriae, il le trouva un peu plus loin sur sa droite, sa proue se trouvait dans un navire mais ce dernier avait sa moitié qui se trouvait face au navire des mercenaires de détruite, le Memoriae semblait encore pouvoir flotter malgré les quelques dégâts visible.

Il aperçut l'assassin sur le pont du navire, elle enfonçait ses dagues noires dans le cou de plusieurs soldats qui passaient à côtés d'elle. Dave se trouvait à ses côtés protégeant les arrières de la femme avec son bouclier et son épée.

Sven se trouvait en hauteur sur son griffon et tirait quelques flèches avec Fakto protégeant le duo des adversaires aériens. Amira était avec lui sur Zelcher, Nina se trouvait entre elle et la wyverne dans les bras de la femme.

Le mage lui se trouvait à l'arrière tirant plusieurs boules de feu sur des ennemis qu'il croisait, le plus ancien du groupe tenait fermement sa hache ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux ennemis, il se dirigeait vers le pont du navire de Maria qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Kalem tira sur les rênes de Scarlet évitant de justesse une lance qui se dirigeait vers lui, tenu par un chevalier wyverne, il pointa son adversaire avec sa lance et la dragonne laissa échapper une boule de feu enflammant l'homme qui hurla de douleur tombant comme une mouche en contre-bas.

Un éclair attira son attention et il tourna son regard pour voir son ami Ryam qui se trouvait sur le pont du navire de Maria tuant plusieurs soldats en planta son arme dans le planché, une décharge électrique tuant les hommes et les femmes dans la zone. Il marchait lentement en direction du général.

Maria était une femme dans la trentaine avec de long cheveux azur attachés en une queue de cheval, elle portait une tenue très révélatrice présentant uniquement un soutient gorge avec une jupe noire, sur ses épaules se trouvait une veste noire portant le symbole de Valk : un crâne. Ses yeux était d'un rouge flamboyant et grimaçait pointant l'homme avec son bâton, plusieurs dragons sortirent de l'eau pour entourer l'homme qui continua de marcher, les dragons furent repoussé par le courant d'air qui emmenait du porteur de l'Emblème.

Le général de Valk portait sur son corps une cicatrice qui traversait sa poitrine en diagonale. Le bretteur s'avança tuant des soldats qui tentaient de s'arrêter d'un revers de la main qui tenait Elpída. Il monta les quelques marches qui menait vers le pont supérieur et fusilla du regards les hommes et les femmes qui tentaient de protéger leur général. Ils reculèrent sous la peur et l'homme rangea son épée argent dans son fourreau pour attraper la gorge de la femme avec sa main nouvellement libre.

« Tu voilà.. Emblème ! » gémit la femme qui tentait de rire et qui cherchait de l'air. L'homme souleva son corps et elle gémit en manquant d'air.

« Tu es souillée par le pouvoir de Odir. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. » fusilla l'homme aux yeux dorés. Il jeta le corps de la femme d'un revers du bras et elle fut propulsé contre l'un des mats avant de tomber avec un bruit sourd sur le pont du navire.

Le mercenaire s'agenouilla devant Wyndr le bâton qui contrôle l'eau et il planta l'orbe bleu avec Elpída, la lame ne transperça pas l'orbe et l'homme laissa échapper un cris de colère alors que des éclairs crépitèrent autour de sa lame noire. Au bout de quelques secondes, un bruit de craquement résonna et Elpída transperça l'orbe qui explosa en minuscule morceaux à cause des éclairs qui crépitaient. Le bâton laissa échapper une fumée noire et il se désintégra sous les regards médusés des soldats autour.

Ryam abaissa les yeux vers son estomac lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose traversé ce dernier, il remarqua la pointe d'une lance qui fit retiré quelques secondes plus tard. Il se retourna remarquant la présence d'une femme portant l'emblème de Valk. Il transperça le cœur de la femme d'un coup net de Elpída et sans un mot. Il se retourna pour regarder le navire de la princesse qui se trouvait non loin d'ici. De là où il était, il pouvait voir que sa fiancé se trouvait toujours au même endroit.

 _Tu as atteins tes limites porteur de l'Emblème._

* * *

Grick retira sa hache du torse d'un soldat lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd, il tourna la tête vers le bruit et aperçut Maria qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètre de lui couchée au sol en haletant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et planta son arme à côté de son visage fixant les orbes couleur flamme de la femme.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? » demanda l'homme avec un faux sourire au visage. La femme fixa les yeux brun de l'homme qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle et écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es.. encore vivant ? » déglutit la femme avec surprise.

* * *

« Grick, Ayra ! Merci Alya, vous allez bien ! » cria Rick en s'approchant de sa femme et de son plus ancien ami, tout les deux se trouvait sur les restes de leur navire le Memoriae presque totalement détruit par la flotte de Maria.

« Vous ne pouvez plus fuir maintenant. Ce fut une bataille des plus ennuyante. Vous dîtes vous appelez Mercenaire du Vent, pas vrai ? » rigola une femme qui s'approcha, elle tenait dans ses mains une épée argent qu'elle semblait admirer.

« Maria, la terreur des mers. » déglutit Rick en resserrant sa prise sur Elpída qui dont la lame crépitait d'éclair. Il pointa la pointe de la lame vers la femme et des éclairs se précipitèrent vers elle. Un homme de son armée se positionna devant la femme prenant le coup à sa place, il hurla de douleur avant de tomber en avant sans vie.

La femme ricana en s'approchant, elle transperça le cœur de l'homme qui lâcha Elpída sous la douleur. Il grimaça en atteignant sa main dans l'une de ses sacoches derrière son dos, il en sortit un poignard et trancha la poitrine de la femme en diagonale, elle cria de douleur et lâcha l'épée amenant ses mains à sa blessure.

Elle fixa avec colère l'homme qui tomba sans vie au sol sous les cris de sa femme qui se précipita vers le corps de son mari pour le secouer avec l'espoir qu'il se réveil.

« Tuez les ! Et brûlé ce navire immonde ! » ordonna Maria en se détournant pour remonter dans son navire, plusieurs soldats se trouvaient déjà à ses côtés pointant des bâtons pour soigner sa blessure.

Ayra se leva avec colère, sortant un tome de foudre de son manteau, elle pointa le livre devant elle et cria son sort, des éclairs tombèrent sur les quelques soldats qui arrivaient mais son corps fut transpercé par plusieurs lances, elle laissa tomber son livre et son corps tomba en avant dans un cris sourd.

« Rick ! Ayra ! » hurla Grick alors que les soldats de Maria jetèrent des torches enflammées vers les restes du Memoriae qui s'enflamma instantanément à cause de son chargement d'huile qu'il transportait pour une livraison.

* * *

« Tu es cet homme dans ce navire ! » cria la femme de surprise, l'homme afficha un sourire et resserra sa prise sur sa hache.

« En effet. J'ai survécu par miracle, un marchant m'a trouvé sur les restes du Memoriae et m'a ramené sur l'île Elya. » expliqua l'homme avec un soupire. « Tu tué mon meilleur ami et sa femme. Tu as privé un enfant de son père et de sa mère. »

La femme laissa échapper un rire avant de tousser en se tenant l'un de ses côtés. « Le roi Aldur sauvera l'humanité, il rendra immortel tout ceux sur Valk car nous sommes les êtres élus choisie par notre bon dieu Odir ! »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et leva sa hache en la tenant fermement, la femme éclata de rire en regardant la lame de l'arme qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle. Son rire se stoppa net lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna, la tête de la femme roula jusqu'à la rambarde de son navire sous le regard de ses soldats.

Grick se redressa frottant le dos de sa main sur ses yeux enlevant le sens qui s'y trouvait, il recula et donna un coup de demi-lune pour retirer le sang de son arme. Il se détourna et montra le cadavre de Maria à tout les soldats de Valk qui s'arrêtèrent de se battre tombant à genoux parfois tandis que d'autre se plantait leur armes dans le cœur pour ne pas finir en tant que prisonniers.

* * *

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils après avoir entendu la voix de sa déesse, il prit apprit sur le plancher et sauta en direction du navire de la blonde, il tomba sur le pont devant la proue et rangea Elpída dans son fourreau. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la vassale et de la princesse avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Un bruit sourd résonna à travers son corps.

L'aura bleutée qui tournoyait autour de lui se dissipa en quelques secondes, son œil gauche reprit sa couleur d'origine tandis que son œil droit gardé la couleur or mais le brillant disparut. Une partie de ses cheveux se décolora en un blanc neige de la pointe jusqu'à la moitié laissant la partie supérieur noire. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et il tomba à genoux avant de vomir une grande quantité de sang à ses pieds.

Sa blessure à l'estomac qui n'avait pas saigné à cause de l'aura bleuté rattrapa son retard en laissant couler du sang chaud sur le plancher. Du sang coula de son nez et de ses yeux et il vomit une nouvelle une grande quantité de sang. Il regarda devant lui cherchant à distinguer quelqu'un parmi les formes flou qui s'y trouvait. Il trouva la couleur blonde qu'il connaissait bien et tendit la main vers elle.

« Emi..lia.. » murmura l'homme en touchant la main de la femme avant de tomber à plat ventre sans un mot dans un bruit sourd.

La sensation d'une main froide enduit d'un liquide chaud fit sursauté la princesse qui reprit ses esprits. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et regarda que son arme se trouvait au même endroit. Elle abaissa son regard sur le sol remarquant une flaque de sang qui s'approchait, en relevant le regard pour voir d'où il venait elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps de son fiancé étendu devant elle.

Elle se dégagea des bras de sa vassale et se précipita vers lui. « Ryam ! Ryam ! Reste avec moi ! » cria la princesse laissant encore une fois les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle retourna le corps de son fiancé sur son dos et retira sa propre cape pour la placé sur la blessure à son estomac avec l'espoir de diminuer la quantité de sang qui coulait de la blessure. Elle se tourna vers le reste des soldats qui regardaient la scène sans rien faire. « Trouvez Erika, Nina, n'importe qui ! Trouvez quelqu'un, je vous en prie ! »

Un bruit d'aile résonna et la wyverne de Amira se posa, Nina descendit quelques secondes après avec son bâton et se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de la princesse. Elle haleta en voyant l'état de son leader et approcha son bâton près de son corps. La douce lumière jaune se mit à briller.

« Que tout le monde s'écarte ! » cria la voix de Erika qui arriva quelques secondes après avec deux bâtons et un brancard suivit par plusieurs autre personnes qui faisaient partit du groupe de soin.

La femme aux cheveux bleu s'agenouilla à côté du corps de l'homme et examina rapidement son état. Elle pouvait déjà dire qu'il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et que plusieurs de ses côtes étaient brisées sans compter sa blessure à l'estomac qui bien qu'elle n'avait touché aucun organes vitales étaient préoccupante.

« Nina, Emilia, aidez moi à le porter, il faut le mettre sur le brancard, nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible ! » ordonna la femme en rapprochant le brancard.

Le trio de femme comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de soulever le corps de l'homme et de le poser sur le brancard. Des soldats s'approchèrent pour se porter volontaire pour le porter. Ils soulevèrent le brancard et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

La princesse suivit le groupe, elle attrapa la main droite de l'homme dans la sienne avant de remarquer la présence de brûlure ainsi que quelques coupures le long de son bras. Elle abaissa les yeux sur son propre bras droit et remarqua les similitudes au niveau du placement de certaines blessure et de la brûlure.

Elle ne remarqua pas la durée du trajet avant d'être arrêté par Erika qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce qui ne possédait aucune fenêtre pour voir à l'intérieur.

« Tu ne peux pas entrer Princesse. » commença la femme, prenant soin à faire attention à chaque mots qu'elle utilisait. « Nous enverrons quelqu'un pour te dire de venir. »

La femme disparut en fermant la porte derrière elle et la blonde sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna pour voir Sharena, elle avait quelques coupures au visage ou sur les bras. Ses vêtements étaient déchiré à quelques endroit et elle pouvait voir du sang qui coulait des poignards qu'elle tenait dans une main.

La princesse baissa les yeux et serra ses poings laissant ses larmes coulé pour la troisième fois de la journée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit son corps être rapproché par l'assassin qui l'attirait son visage dans son cou.

« Je.. je suis tellement désolée Sharena.. c'est de.. de ma faute ! » pleura la princesse en entourant le corps de la femme avec ses bras. L'assassin ne répondit pas mais resserra sa prise autour des épaules de la princesse. « Si j'avais été assez forte.. Eiríni m'aurait prêté son pouvoir.. et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! »

« Sharena ! On a besoin de toi ! » appela la voix d'un soldat au loin. L'assassin se redressa et lâcha la princesse pour la regarder dans les yeux, Sharena avait de nombreuse larme dans ses yeux, elle posa son front contre celui de la princesse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Emilia, tout ira bien. » rassura la femme dans un murmure avant de s'éloigner en courant en direction de la voix qui l'avait appelé.

La princesse baissa les yeux vers le sol et se dirigea vers l'un des murs de l'infirmerie. Elle posa son dos contre ce dernier et se laissa tomber, elle rapprocha ses jambes de son torse et enfouit son visage dans celle-ci les entourant avec ses bras.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps elle était resté contre le mur de l'infirmerie. Apparemment suffisamment longtemps pour que quelqu'un ait prit le temps de soigner son bras droit et de l'enrouler de bandages sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Il lui semblait avoir entendu plusieurs fois la voix de sa mère durant tout ce temps ainsi que celle de Ryn mais elle n'avait prêté aucune attention aux voix. Sharena était même revenue mais elle n'avait pas non plus réussit à lui faire relever la tête. Elle s'était forcé à manger lorsque quelqu'un, surement sa mère avait posé un plateau avec quelques fruits dedans.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était assise là. Elle se leva et elle pu entendre vaguement la voix de Erika dans l'infirmerie. Elle soupira et choisit de partir d'ici, de toute façons la femme lui avait dit qu'elle enverrait quelqu'un quand elle pourra voir Ryam.

Elle marcha sur ce qu'elle supposait être le Drakon par la grandeur du navire, ils n'avait pas bougé, tout du moins pas de beaucoup, elle supposait que la flotte s'était écartée des restes de la flotte de Maria. De la fumée noire s'échappait de quelques morceaux de bois qui flottait dont un qui portait le drapeau de Valk avec celui de Maria qui montrait une femme sur un navire.

« Emilia ? » appela une voix derrière elle, elle se retourna pour voir sa mère les larmes aux yeux, elle s'approcha de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Viens avec moi ma fille. »

La princesse se laissa traîné par sa mère à travers le navires, elles avaient descendu plusieurs escaliers avant de s'arrêter devant une porte que la reine ouvrit. La princesse reconnut l'endroit comme étant la chambre de sa mère. Elle y entra et s'assit sur la chaise que sa mère lui offrait.

« Combien mère ? » murmura la princesse qui regardait la marque sur sa main droite d'un regard vide.

La femme se mordit la lèvre inférieur et croisa les bras pour regarder à travers les fenêtres de sa chambre. « 103 soldats. »

« Vous avez pu récupérer les corps ? » continua la blonde qui tourna son regard vers une photo sur laquelle le roi et la reine s'y trouvait, devant eux se trouvait une petite fille aux cheveux blond qui souriait.

« Oui, nous avons récupérer tout les corps, ils ont tous été lavé et un navire est partit en direction de Ashta. » expliqua la reine avec un doux sourire.

Après un moment de blanc, Sulia se leva et ouvrit un placard, elle en sortit une robe blanche à bretelle ainsi que le nécessaire pour prendre un bain. Elle posa le tout à côté de sa fille et lui proposa de prendre un bain. La princesse accepta dans un mot et en une dizaine de minute elle se retrouvait dans l'eau qui lui arrivait au menton.

La jeune femme amena ses genoux à son torse et les entoura avec ses bras. Elle pouvait parfaitement se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait tenté de détruire cette vague avec le pouvoir de son arme, tout du moins, elle avait espéré que Eiríni ait un pouvoir, elle savait qu'elle contrôlait la lumière et elle voulait tester cette capacité.

Elle avait pointé son arme et se souvient d'avoir vu la lame brillé avec sa marque, mais soudainement elle le monde s'était figé, elle avait vu un homme qui lui ressemblait, tout du moins, sa couleur de cheveux ainsi que la nuance de ses yeux étaient la même. Il portait également une aile sur son plastron, était-il lié aux Mercenaires du Renouveau ? Non, il avait une posture qui était tout sauf celle d'un mercenaire. Sa posture était droite et fier, comme celle d'une personne royale. C'était une posture que l'on apprenait pas que l'on pouvait faire comme ça.

Il lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas digne. Pas digne de Eiríni et de son pouvoir. L'épée l'avait repoussée après ça. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était l'élue, elle possédait la marque de la paix donc elle pouvait utiliser Eiríni, c'était devenue quelque chose de normale pour elle. Son arme sacrée ne pouvait être utilisé que par ceux qui possédait la marque, sinon, elle semblait beaucoup trop lourde pour être utilisé ou elle repoussait simplement la personne avec de puissant coup de vent.

Elle s'était demandé de nombreuses fois si Eiríni avait une conscience, au départ elle trouvait ça idiot, une épée ne peut pas avoir de conscience, mais Eiríni était une arme sainte dont seuls les élus peuvent l'utiliser, il n'y a eu que deux élus pour l'instant. Il était tout à fait possible que la conscience, ou tout du moins, un fragment de conscience de Erhim se soit retrouvé dans son arme.

 **Une cause juste ? Tuer des gens en criant sur tout les toits que tu cherches la paix rend ta cause juste ? Quel sorte de justice est-ce ?**

Il lui avait dit ça. Après tout, il n'avait pas tord, elle disait se battre pour une cause juste, la paix. Mais quelle genre de paix est-ce si derrière elle se toruvait des milliers de cadavres ? Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle exerçait une sorte de justice en tuant ceux qui ont tués ses soldats. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas pensée plusieurs fois à tuer tout les soldats de Valk pour venger tout les morts.

Elle secoua la tête pour effacer ces pensées de sa tête. Elle baissa les yeux sur son bras droit, il avait encore les traces des coupures et de la brûlure causées par Eiríni. Elle s'était rappelée que Ryam possédait les mêmes marques au même endroit. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait ressentir lorsque son esprit était tourmenté et il pouvait faire de même. Mais elle ignorait qu'ils partageaient les blessures. Non, il avait été transpercé à l'estomac mais elle n'a pas reçu cette blessure. Par contre elle avait été blessé et il possédait les mêmes blessures.

Elle haleta en se redressant, pouvait-il subir les blessure qu'elle subissait ? Cela pouvait être possible bien qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Le lien entre l'Emblème et la marque de la paix était très spécial, elle avait fait en sorte que l'Emblème soit lié avec elle. Cela signifiait qu'elle a lié sa vie avec la sienne ? Si elle mourrait, mourrait-il ?

Elle grimaça et se leva pour se sécher et s'habiller. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle trouva sa mère assise sur son lit en train de lire un livre. Elle leva les yeux et sourit à sa fille lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait venir s'allonger.

Ne cherchant pas à refuser et ayant besoin de la présence de sa mère, la jeune femme s'allongea sous les couvertures et fut bientôt rejoint par sa mère qui entoura son corps avec ses bras rapprochant sa fille d'elle.

« Tout ira bien Emilia, nous sommes seule ici. » murmura Sulia avec un sourire pendant qu'elle passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa fille.

La jeune femme acquiesça se rapprocha de sa mère. Elle laissa ses larmes couler pour la quatrième fois et elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère pour pleurer les nombreuses défaites qu'elle avait subit.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Conséquences

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle passait ses journées assise au même endroit. Depuis la bataille contre Maria il s'était écoulé une semaine, ils étaient restés une semaine près des débris de la flotte ennemie afin de réparer leur propre navires et de récupérer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ils avaient également pu faire prisonnier une cinquantaine de soldats, le reste s'était donné la mort.

Les prisonniers seront envoyés à la forteresse de Typhas quand ils arriveront au port dans moins d'une semaine. Les choses avaient beaucoup changés durant ces deux semaines. La chose la plus importante était l'humeur général de l'Union. La plupart des soldats semblaient heureux de la victoire contre un des généraux de Aldur tandis qu'un sentiment aigre revenait lorsqu'ils pensaient à leur perte. Leur force de frappe avait diminué avec l'état du navire des mercenaires et dont leur chef étaient encore dans le coma à l'infirmerie.

De plus, de plus en plus de soldats refusaient les ordres de la princesse, préférant ignorer toute ses paroles pour suivre celle de Ryn ou de la reine. La blonde n'avait pas chercher à régler ce soucis et avait choisit de se faire plus discrète en passant la plupart de ses journées assise sur un fauteuil qui avait été placé pour elle dans l'infirmerie, ne prenant la peine de se lever uniquement lorsqu'elle était obligé de le faire.

Aujourd'hui n'avait pas échapper à la règle, elle était assise sur ce même fauteuil se trouvait sur le côté du lit sur lequel dormait son fiancé. Elle avait abandonné son armure habituelle pour un simple pull bleu et une jupe noire. Sur ses genoux se trouvait un livre qui racontait l'histoire de son ancêtre Erhim. Elle leva les yeux de son livre lorsque plusieurs coups à la porte résonnèrent. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard laissant voir la reine qui tenait un plateau repas dans les mains et un sourire sur les lèvres. Derrière elle se trouvait la blonde membre des mercenaires : Sharena, elle tenait dans ses bras une petite caisse et son regard fixait les planches au sol.

La relation entre la princesse et la sœur de son fiancé avait été assez tendue depuis ces deux semaines, au départ, l'assassin s'était montré très compatissante envers la princesse mais avait commencé à être de plus en plus froide avec elle au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Peu importe ce que Sharena pouvait dire à Emilia, la princesse ne répondait qu'avec un hochement de tête sans un mot, son comportement avait renforcé l'attitude agressive de l'assassin qui d'habitude était très calme.

« Je te pose ton plateau ma chérie ! » annonça la reine avec un sourire posant le plateau sur la table qui se trouvait à côté de la blonde qui répondit par un hochement de tête silencieux. La reine se redressa en claquant ses mains et montra l'autre blonde qui se trouvait toujours à l'entrer. « Je ne suis pas venue seule aujourd'hui ! Sharena m'a accompagnée, elle voulait déposer quelques trucs pour Ryam ! »

La princesse acquiesça et tourna son regard vers l'assassin qui entra pour poser la caisse qu'elle tenait sur une table qui se trouvait à proximité de l'entrée, elle en sortit plusieurs petites boites qui contenait plusieurs sortes de plantes ainsi que de nombreuses petites fioles contenant des liquides de différentes couleurs.

« Je dois y aller, Dame Olga et moi avons une réunion. » annonça la reine qui s'approcha du corps endormit du fiancé de sa fille, elle posa une main sur le torse de l'homme et fit une prière silencieuse avant de sortit sans un mot fermant la porte derrière elle.

La princesse abaissa son yeux à nouveau vers son livre préférant ne pas parler à l'assassin, elle ne voulait pas énervé la blonde avec des mots inutiles. Elle jeta de temps en temps un coup d'œil aux agissements de la femme qui avait commencé à écraser plusieurs types de plantes dans un petit bol et ajoutait parfois le contenu de quelques fioles. Elle soupira et se plongea à nouveau dans son livre. Le passage qu'elle lisait racontait la rencontre de son ancêtre avec l'homme qui deviendra son meilleur ami : Valk. Il avait été un mercenaire qui avait accepté de suivre le roi dans sa quête de protection du monde contre la promesse d'une vie paisible. Les deux hommes étaient très identique, ils étaient tout les deux très sociable et aidaient toujours les gens qu'ils croisaient.

C'est sûrement pour cette raison que Valk ait reçu un pays entier qui porte à présent son nom. Néanmoins un détail préoccupa ses pensées, comment le pays de l'homme qui avait été jadis le meilleur ami de son ancêtre est-il devenu un pays où la terreur règne en maître ? Elle savait que Odir n'était pas vraiment mort mais endormie, tout du moins, son corps servait de château pour Aldur et son pouvoir avait contaminé les terres, détruisant la plupart des cultures, seules quelques cultures pouvaient être encore cultivés tel que le maïs ou le blé.

« Lefkó attend à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie depuis des jours. » annonça la voix de l'assassin qui brisa les pensées de la princesse qui sursauta au son de sa voix, elle releva les yeux de son livre pour fixer le dos de la femme qui continuait à écraser quelques feuilles dans son bol.

« Il sait prendre soin de lui-même. Il passe la plupart de son temps à voler et chasser depuis deux ans. » répondit la princesse qui baissa à nouveau ses yeux vert vers les lignes de son livre, faisant semblant de lire pour éviter tout regard azur de la blonde.

« Ah bon ? » demanda la blonde qui arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour regarder par dessus son épaule. « Tu dis qu'il fait ça depuis deux ans ? Alors pourquoi reste t-il à l'entrée perché sur une caisse à attendre que tu ouvres la porte pour venir le chercher ? Pourquoi ne va t-il pas chasser de lui-même comme il a l'habitude de le faire ? »

La princesse resserra sa prise sur les bords de son livres se mordant la lèvre inférieur. « Lefkó est inquiet pour Ryam, ça ira mieux quand il se réveillera. De plus, les oiseaux ne sont pas autorisés dans une infirmerie. »

Le bruit d'un poing sur la table fit sursauter la princesse qui releva son regard vers l'assassin qui avait claquer son poing droit sur la table devant elle faisant sauter le bol de quelques centimètres renversant une petite quantité de liquide sur la table en bois. Elle se tourna complètement vers elle, les poings serrés et les yeux froid fixé directement sur elle.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Depuis quand Lefkó n'a t-il pas le droit de rentrer dans une pièce ? Il passait la plupart de son temps dans une chambre avec vous deux ! » cria la blonde avec colère, la vue de la princesse qui baissa les yeux vers le sol resserrant d'avantage sa prise sur son livre. « Tu restes chaque jours assise ici à ne rien faire d'autre que de lire ! Tu n'as pas pu manier Eiríni durant la bataille contre Maria donc tu abandonnes ? Tu es la princesse de Ashta, tu es celle qui porte la marque de la paix, celle qui incarne notre armée, réveilles-toi Emilia ! »

« Et à quel prix ?! » répondit la princesse en criant en retour alors qu'elle s'était levé, un livre fermé dans ses mains et des larmes dans les yeux. « Je suis celle qui porte la marque de la paix oui, mais je tue des gens à tour de bras ! Je suis une princesse dont les ordres ne sont plus respectés par ses soldats ! Je suis celle qui ne peut même pas protéger son propre navire d'une attaque ennemie, je n'ai même pas pu aider Ryam quand il avait besoin de mon aide ! »

Un grognement sourd fit sursauter les deux femmes qui se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. L'homme remuait la tête sur un côté, de la sueur était présente sur son visage et il grimaçait. La princesse fut la première a arriver à ses côtés prenant sa main droite dans la sienne et posant sa main libre sur son front, il était chaud, bien plus chaud que la normale.

« Il a de la fièvre, soulève sa tête, il doit boire de ce médicament. » annonça Sharena dans un ton étonnamment doux, s'approchant du lit avec une fiole remplie de liquide verdâtre.

La princesse s'exécuta et souleva la tête de l'homme permettant à l'assassin de faire couler le liquide épais dans la bouche du mercenaire qui l'avala sans problème. Elle reposa la tête de l'homme doucement contre l'oreiller et remonta la couverture en dessous de son cou.

Sharena s'éloigna et retourna à la table sur laquelle se trouvait ses affaires, elle rassembla quelques fioles sur un côté et rangea tout son matériel. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

« Le pouvoir qu'il a utilisé, il nous en avait parlé il y a plusieurs mois. Il disait qu'il avait conscience qu'il avait accès à la totalité des pouvoirs de l'Emblème, mais son corps ne peut pas le supporter. »

La princesse leva les yeux vers la blonde et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Durant le combat contre Maria, il n'a prit que 30 % des pouvoirs de l'Emblème. Il nous a expliqué que pour pouvoir avoir accès à ces pouvoirs il devait abandonné son corps à l'Emblème. Je suppose que son œil couleur or et la partie blanche de ses cheveux sont liés à ça, bien que nous devrions pas ignorer l'hypothèse que ce ne soit pas tout. » expliqua l'assassin qui porta la caisse dans ses bras se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Tu veux dire qu'il aurait perdu bien plus que ça ? » demanda la princesse d'un ton inquiet se tournant vers son fiancé baissant les yeux sur son visage ne montrant plus aucun signe de souffrance.

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais je pense que oui. Perdre la couleur d'un œil et une partie de la couleur de ses cheveux semble être trop peu. Nous aurons notre réponse à son réveil. » soupira Sharena qui sortit de l'infirmerie sans un mot de plus, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Emilia s'assit sur son fauteuil baissant les yeux sur l'anneau autour de son annulaire droit, s'amusant à le tourner autour de son doigt. Elle laissa son regard se fixer sur la marque sur le dos de sa main droite. La marque qui signifiait la paix mais qui pourtant rependait la mort pour une cause qui lui semblait juste.

Elle fronça les sourcils à ses pensées, une cause juste ? Qui était-elle pour dire que sa cause était juste, tuer quelqu'un peu importe la cause était un crime, c'était la loi absolue de Ashta, mais pourtant peu importe le nombre de personne qu'elle avait pu tuer pour l'instant personne ne lui avait reproché une seule de ces morts.

Un rayon de soleil traversa l'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie pour s'écraser sur le visage de la blonde qui tourna son regard vers l'extérieur. Il semblait que la pluie s'était arrêtée de tombée. Depuis qu'ils étaient partit de la zone dans laquelle ils avaient affrontés Maria il n'avait jamais cesser de pleuvoir.

Elle aperçut le drapeau signature des Mercenaires du Renouveau à travers la fenêtre, leur navires se trouvait à l'arrière de l'Elefthería. La blonde se leva et se tourna vers l'homme qui dormait depuis deux semaines maintenant, elle se pencha légèrement vers lui déposant ses lèvres sur son front et se redressa avec un sourire.

« Je reviens le plus vite possible. » murmura la blonde avant de se diriger vers la porte prenant soin d'enfiler la cape en laine qui entourait tout son corps qu'elle avait utilisée quand ils avaient été à Livei. Elle ouvrit la porte pour sentir la brise froide de la mer, elle referma la porte derrière elle et aperçut le plumage blanc familier de Lefkó sur une caisse dos à elle.

L'oiseau qui semblait avoir entendu la porte se refermé se tourna rencontrant la princesse, il laissa échapper un petit cris battant des ailes avec bonheur.

« Je suis désolée Lefkó, je t'ai laissé seul durant tout ce temps. » murmura la princesse qui caressa les plumes blanches de l'animal qui laissa échapper un second cris. Il s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule gauche de la femme prenant soin de se pas planter ses serres dans l'épaule qui ne portait pas d'armure.

Le duo s'avança plus en profondeur sur le pont sous les murmures de quelques soldats qui ricanaient en regardant la princesse qui ignora leur commentaires se dirigeant vers les cheveux écarlate de sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait près de quelques caisses et de son pégase.

« Ryn, j'ai un service à te demander. » annonça la princesse faisant sursauter la femme qui tenait dans ses mains plusieurs paquets de feuilles qui listaient de l'équipement ainsi que l'état des navires.

« Emilia ! Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? » demanda la vassale avec le sourire, il était rare que la princesse ne sorte de l'infirmerie pour autre chose que prendre une douche et pour revenir.

« Peux-tu m'emmener sur le Memoriae ? »

La question fit froncer les sourcils de la femme, après la ressente dégradation de relation entre l'assassin et la princesse, elle pensait qu'Emilia ne souhaiterait pas poser un pied sur le navire de son fiancé, lieu dans lequel se trouvait tout ses plus fidèles compagnons dont la femme blonde. Elle acquiesça néanmoins sans un mot en montant sur sa monture suivie de près par la princesse qui entoura la taille de la femme avec ses bras.

La monture battit des ailes et s'envola en quelques secondes prenant la direction du navire des mercenaires. Le vent semblait bien plus glacial dans les airs que sur le pont et la princesse dut agripper son cape pour se réchauffer durant les quelques minutes de voyage.

La monture se posa sur le pont du Memoriae sous le regard curieux de Dave qui avait arrêté le coup de la hache en bois de Grick. La princesse descendit de la monture écartant les quelques mèches blonde qui recouvrait son visage et se dirigea vers le doyen du groupe.

« Grick, puis-je vous parler ? » demanda la femme d'un ton que Grick pouvait définir comme incertain.

Il acquiesça et conduit la princesse vers l'intérieur du navire à l'étage où se trouvait la table sur laquelle les mercenaires se réunissaient pour manger ou pour discuter. Il posa une tasse de café devant la blonde avant de s'asseoir devant elle une tasse de café dans ses mains.

« Vous vouliez me parler princesse ? » demanda l'homme en buvant une gorgée du liquide marron et brûlant.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement jouant à passer l'un de ses doigts sur les contours de la tasse fixant la fumée qui s'échappait de la tasse.

« Comme vous devez le savoir, je ne suis plus apte à utiliser Eiríni. Je me pose énormément de question, je suis responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouve Ryam ainsi que des blessés que nous avons eu durant cette bataille. » murmura la blonde en soupirant serrant le tissu de sa jupe avec sa main inoccupée. «Je commence à penser que je ne suis pas digne de diriger une armée.. »

L'homme soupira et s'adossa contre sa chaise regardant à travers la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui. « Vous savez, diriger une armée ou un groupe n'a rien de facile. Vous avez sur vos épaules la vie de votre groupe, vous devez parfois faire des choix difficiles que vous regretterez pour toujours. » expliqua l'homme avec un regard nostalgique sur ses lèvres. « Mais vous savez, celui qui dirige ce groupe n'est pas tout puissant, il est un homme tout comme les membres de son groupe, ce qui fait la différence c'est les erreurs. Un membre lambda du groupe qui fait une erreur à peu de répercutions, un leader qui fait une erreur se répercute sur ses membres qui se mettront à douter de sa capacité à diriger. »

Le silence de la blonde fit soupirer l'homme qui frotta ses cheveux avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il bu une gorgée de café et posa sa tasse sur la table avant de continuer.

« Concernant Eiríni je ne pense pas que vous ne soyez plus apte à l'utiliser. » annonça l'homme avec un sourire, la blonde releva les yeux vers lui arborant un regard surprit. « Je veux dire, Ayra, la mère de Ryam, connaissait de nombreuses légendes dont celle de Eiríni, elle disait souvent qu'elle était une épée capricieuse. Cette épée refuse tout porteur qui ne possède pas la marque de la paix. Je pense que Eiríni essaye de tester votre détermination. Notre objectif est de tuer Odir, je ne serais pas surprit que votre objectif soit mit à l'épreuve. »

« Vous dîtes que je dois prouver ma détermination à Eiríni ? »

L'homme acquiesça sans un mot finissant le contenu de sa tasse avant de se lever, il indiqua à la princesse de le suivre. Ils descendirent quelques marches pour arriver au niveau des chambres, l'homme ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la pièce qui servait de chambre pour les hommes et indiqua à la blonde d'entrer. Il se dirigea vers la partie de la pièce qui lui appartenait et tira une grande valise qui se trouvait sous le lit.

« Vous avez le même regard que celui que portait Ryam il y a quelques temps. » murmura l'homme qui se tourna pour fixer les orbes vertes surprise de la princesse. « Vous commencez à douter de votre capacité à diriger l'armée, vous savez que vous avez du sang sur les mains et vous vous demandez pourquoi. Je connais ce regard. »

La femme abaissa ses yeux sur la paumes de ses mains et une vision de ses mains remplies du sang de Ryam lui vient à l'esprit. Elle recula de quelques pas jusqu'à percuter une armoire derrière elle.

« Saviez vous que les soldats de Valk portaient des plaques comme celles-ci ? » demanda le mercenaire en montrant une paire de plaque attachée autour d'une chaîne autour de son cou. Sur ces plaques se trouvait son prénom et une photo de lui. « Tout les soldats de Valk en porte. Depuis que je suis dans les Mercenaires du Vent j'ai fais un choix. »

Il ouvrit la valise montrant un petit tas d'un peu plus d'une centaine de plaques arborant toute des noms différents.

« J'ai choisis de récupérer toute les plaques de ceux qui mourraient par ma hache. J'ai du sang sur les mains, je ne veux pas oublier le noms de ceux que je tue. » expliqua l'homme en refermant la valise pour la pousser sous le lit. Il se dirigea vers la princesse et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Je pensais que ce sentiment d'amertume que je ressens en tuant quelqu'un s'apaiserait avec le temps mais il ne fait que grandir.. » murmura la femme qui continua de fixer ses mains.

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire en posant une main sur l'épaule de la princesse. « Fais en sorte de ne jamais oublié ce sentiment, ça prouve que tu as encore une part d'humanité en toi. »

Le mercenaire se leva et se dirigea vers un coin éloigné de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait également un lit, il attrapa un petit cadre photo qui se trouvait sur un bureau et se rapprocha de la princesse en lui tendant l'objet.

La princesse jeta un coup d'œil à la photo qui montrait une famille sur ce qui semblait être un navire. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui s'était assis contre son lit les bras sur ses genoux repliés contre son torse.

« L'homme au centre est Rick, sa femme à sa droite est Ayra et l'enfant entre les deux est Ryam. » commença l'homme avec un sourire. « Ryam ne se souvient pas d'eux. Ayra a effacé ses souvenirs d'eux quand ils ont du le laisser dans une forêt de Ashta. »

« Il n'a plus aucun souvenirs d'eux ? » demanda la femme en fixant le sourire du petit garçon qui bombait le torse sur la photo et qui arborait l'un des plus grands sourire qu'elle ait pu voir sur le visage d'un enfant.

« Non aucun » confirma l'homme en secouant la tête avec tristesse. « Chaque enfant peut se souvenir de la chaleur des bras d'une mère autour de lui, ou des félicitations que pouvait donner un père. Mais il ne peut pas se souvenir de tout ça, ni même de la voix de sa mère ou de son père, il n'a que cette photo et les histoires que je lui raconte. »

La princesse resta silencieuse acquiesçant sans un mot tournant son regard vers la bague autour de son doigt.

« Ayra a toujours haïs tout les dieux lorsqu'elle a donné naissance à Ryam et qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'il portait l'Emblème. Elle savait que sa vie serait loin d'être facile, elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre une vie de famille pendant longtemps. »

« Ryam a t-il déjà regretté d'avoir été choisit par l'Emblème ? » demanda Emilia avec curiosité.

L'homme secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Pas vraiment, il se demande souvent pourquoi il a été choisit, mais il dit toujours qu'il est content que ce soit lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Car personne ne devrait subir ce qu'il a subit et vivre une vie remplie de mort. Alya le protège tout le temps et depuis le départ. Elle le guide à travers les choix qu'il doit faire, c'est pour cette raison qu'il devait chercher la personne avec la marque de la paix. Il y avait une probabilité que Odir puisse mettre la main sur l'Emblème lors de sa naissance, ce fut une chance que Alya ait scellé ses dernières forces dans l'Emblème avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse durant le combat qui opposait Erhim à Odir. »

« Emilia ! Emilia ! » cria la voix paniquée de Ryn qui entra dans la chambre en trombe, elle haletait et pointait l'extérieur avec un bras. « Ryam ! Il s'est réveillé ! »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se leva en quelques secondes, elle tendit le cadre photo à l'homme qui acquiesça sans un mot et la princesse suivit sa meilleure amie sur le pont ne perdant pas une seconde pour monter sur le dos de la monture qui s'envola quelques secondes plus tard.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le pégase se posa et à peine avait-il pu poser un sabot sur plancher que la blonde était déjà descendue et courait en direction de l'infirmerie ouvrant la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Un groupe de personne se trouvait dans la pièce, il y avait tout d'abord Erika qui tenait un bâton dans une main et semblait plutôt surprise pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Sa mère était également présente et s'était tournée vers sa fille dés qu'elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Sharena était également là, aux côtés de son frère, un sourire rassuré collé au visage, les yeux rougis indiquant qu'elle avait sûrement pleuré.

L'homme était adossé contre des oreillers et regardait avec un sourire la princesse qui venait d'entrée, elle pu voir en détail la couleur doré de son œil droit qui ne montrait aucun pétillement d'amour comme pouvait le montrer son œil gauche.

Elle s'approcha sans un mot et attrapa la main droite de l'homme qui répondit en refermant sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu es réveillé.. » murmura la blonde sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle ne chercha pas à les empêcher de couler et se précipita contre le torse de l'homme qui referma son bras droit autour d'elle avec un sourire. Il pencha sa tête contre elle prenant soin de mémoriser la douce chaleur que le corps de la blonde émanait.

« Je souhaite te le dire maintenant Emilia, je peux à peine lever mon bras gauche et mon œil droit est inutilisable, je ne vois qu'avec celui de gauche. » murmura l'homme, il pouvait sentir le corps de la blonde se raidir contre son torse et ses mains agrippèrent plus fermement le t-shirt qu'il portait.

« Je suis tellement désolée, tout est de ma faute.. » murmura la femme en réponse à travers ses sanglots.

Il secoua doucement la tête et tourna son regard vers son bras gauche allongé le long de son corps. Il essaya de le lever et grimaça sous la douleur. Il avait l'impression que chaque nerfs de son bras étaient arrachés un à un, son bras lui semblait peser une tonne et il lui était compliquer de bouger ses doigts.

Il tenta néanmoins d'ignorer la douleur et leva son bras tremblant en direction du corps sanglotant de sa fiancé. Il réussit à poser sa main sur le dessus du crâne de la princesse qui sursauta au contact, il caressa tendrement ses cheveux aussi lentement que sa main lui permettait et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Tant que je peux continuer de faire ça, je me fiche pas mal de perdre un œil ou un bras. » murmura l'homme en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de sa fiancée, profitant du fait qu'elle s'était écarté de son torse pour voir la main gauche de l'homme sur sa tête. Elle sursauta au contact de ses lèvres, mais répondit avec amour profitant qu'il soit réveillé et bien vivant.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes et la princesse s'écarte pour permettre à Erika de continuer son inspection afin de donner un bilan sur l'état du Mercenaire.

« Ton bras gauche est dans un très mauvais état. Ton œil droit ne semble pas avoir de problème, je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir. » soupira Erika en croisant les bras, elle s'écarta de quelques pas. « Tu peux essayer de te lever ? »

« Concernant mon œil, n'essaye pas de comprendre Erika, c'est le contre-coup de l'utilisation du pouvoir de l'Emblème. » expliqua l'homme qui passa ses jambes sur un côté du lit, il s'aida de son unique bras valide et se leva.

Il pouvait ressentir une vive douleur à l'estomac, sûrement les séquelles de l'attaque à la lance qu'il a pu recevoir. Il se souvenait avoir vu l'arme transpercer son corps, mais la douleur n'avait pas été aussi forte dans ses souvenirs.

Il fit quelques pas avant de vaciller et de perdre l'équilibre, Erika l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse tomber et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit, il poussa un soupir et leva son regard vers la femme aux cheveux bleu.

« Je peux quitter l'infirmerie ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire connaissant déjà la réponse.

La femme soupira en posant son bâton sur un table, elle se retourna vers lui et croisa les bras. « Tu es conscient de ton état ? Tu ne pourras sûrement plus jamais utiliser d'épées et tu souhaites quitter cette infirmerie ? »

« Je ne peux plus utiliser d'arme avec mon bras gauche, mais mon bras droit est utilisable. Je continuerais à me battre. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire, il se leva encore une fois et quand il fit un pas il vacilla encore une fois, il fit signe à sa sœur de s'arrêter lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle s'approchait pour l'aider. « Je suis un soldat, le porteur de l'Emblème et le vassale d'Emilia, je dois me battre, je ne peux pas rester assit à attendre que les autres se battent pour moi. »

La femme aux cheveux bleu soupira et se tourna vers l'assassin qui portait un regard admiratif devant la détermination de son frère. « Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de te battre alors. Sharena, fait en sorte de protéger ses arrières durant les prochaines batailles. »

« Je ne laisserais pas s'approcher les soldats de Valk. » répondit la femme dans un ton sérieux.

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire et tourna son regard vers sa fiancé qui détournait le regard pour fixer le sol, l'un de ses bras était le long de son corps tandis que l'autre tenait ce même bras. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas son armure, chose assez rare pour elle, il nota également l'absence de son écharpe blanche autour du cou.

« Vous tous, pouvez-vous me donner un moment avec Emilia ? » demanda le mercenaire en se tournant vers le reste des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, ils se regardèrent tous avant d'acquiescer et de s'éloigner un par un. Sharena resta quelques secondes de plus et s'avança vers son frère se penchant vers l'une de ses oreilles.

« Ryam, Emilia n'est plus la même depuis ce combat contre Maria. » murmura la femme en regardant la femme en question du coin de l'œil.

L'homme acquiesça sans un mot et attendit que la blonde ait fermée la porte derrière elle avant de soupirer. Il se tourna vers la princesse qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

« Où est passé la femme déterminé à sauver le monde ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire sur ses lèvres posant son bras valide sur sa hanche.

« Et à quel prix ? » murmura la blonde qui releva sa tête dévoilant ses yeux remplit de larmes.

« La plupart des soldats de Valk sont prêt à donner leur vie pour leur roi. Ils se battent pour lui à cause de la peur, cet homme se sert de leur famille pour leur faire faire ce qu'il veut. La seule façons de les aider c'est de vaincre Aldur. Ils sont obligés de se battre, si ils perdent ils se feront tués par cet homme. Aussi horrible que ça puisse paraître, les tuer au combat les rend heureux, Aldur ne prendra pas le temps de faire exécuter leur famille si le soldat est mort. » expliqua l'homme en remuant sa main devant lui.

« Choisir de devenir soldat c'est être prêt à vivre sa vie avec du sang sur les mains. Peu importe la raison, un meurtre reste un meurtre, nous tuons pour la suivie des prochaines générations. Les mercenaires comptent sur moi, si je faiblis ils faibliront, je suis leur chef, j'assume la mort de ceux qui tombent sous leur coups. Tu ne peux plus utiliser Eiríni pour l'instant et moi je ne peux plus utiliser mon bras gauche, nous sommes tout les deux brisé, moi physiquement et toi psychologiquement. »

« Tout est de ma faute, si j'avais pu être digne de Eiríni j'aurais peut-être pu détruire cette vague et tu n'aurais pas été obligé d'utiliser le pouvoir de l'Emblème ! De plus, tu subis mes blessures ! Je l'ai vu, lorsque j'ai été blessé à mon bras droit tu l'étais aussi, tu avais les mêmes blessures et brûlure que moi ! Si je venais à mourir tu mourras également ! Je ne peux même pas subir tes blessures, je veux t'aider mais je ne peux même pas le faire !» cria la princesse en secouant ses bras devant elle, reculant de quelques pas quand l'homme tentait de s'approcher.

« L'Emblème est la source d'un immense pouvoir dont le créateur est inconnu. Son pouvoir permet de tuer un dieu. Néanmoins, l'Emblème ne choisit pas quel dieu est bon ou mauvais, il ne fait que fournir du pouvoir à l'arme qui lui est lié. La marque de la paix et la marque du chaos peuvent revendiquer l'Emblème, une fois fait, son pouvoir peut-être contrôler par le porteur. » récita l'homme en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Il abaissa son regard vers sa fiancé qui n'avait pas bougé et s'approcha prudemment, une fois qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne reculerait pas, il continua à avancer jusqu'à se retrouver devant elle.

La blonde sursauta quand elle sentit son corps être attiré contre le sien, elle rencontra sa poitrine et referma ses bras autour de lui enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'homme cherchant la douce chaleur qu'il produisait.

« Faisons en sorte de progresser. Formons le meilleur duo de cette armée.» murmura l'homme avec un sourire posant sa tête sur la sienne. « La reine m'a dit que les soldats refusaient de t'écouter à cause de cet incident. Progressons, et montrons leur que tu es plus que digne de les diriger. »

La femme afficha un petit sourire contre le cou de l'homme et prit une profonde inspiration. « Grick m'a dit que Eiríni me faisait passer un test afin de définir si je suis digne d'elle ou non. »

« Tu as la marque, tu es déjà digne. Surpasse les attentes de Eiríni et devient encore plus forte ! » encouragea l'homme.

La femme laissa échapper un petit rire et serra d'avantage ses bras autour de lui. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de l'homme qui devenait un peu plus lourd et releva sa tête du cou dans lequel elle se trouvait pour remarquer que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Elle afficha un petit rire devant l'attitude épuisée de l'homme et l'aida à se diriger sur le lit de l'infirmerie pour qu'il s'allonge. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

* * *

Un gémissement à ses côtés et un choc sur son corps réveilla la jeune femme qui mit quelques secondes à ouvrir les yeux avec paresse. Elle mit plusieurs autres secondes à se situer, elle était dans son lit dans son navire. Elle se redressa en repoussant le bras qui était tombé sur elle et se frotta sles yeux tenant la couverture en laine bleu contre son corps nu, en jetant un regard sur le côté la princesse pu voir le visage détendu de son fiancé allongé sur le dos son bras droit étendu une nouvelle fois derrière la blonde qui soupira en affichant un petit sourire.

Elle passa ses jambes sur le côté et se leva se dirigeant vers son armoire pour en sortir des affaires pour la journée. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil de l'homme, ils devaient bientôt arrivé à Typhas dans quelques jours, le vent était de leur côté rendant la traversée bien plus rapide.

Elle prit un rapide bain et s'habilla d'une tenue d'entraînement composé d'un pull bleu ciel et d'un bas noir. Elle attacha ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval et sortit de la salle de bain rencontrant son fiancé assit sur le lit frottant ses cheveux de fatigues, ses yeux toujours fermés en baillant montrant son torse nu ainsi que la cicatrice de la lance qui avait transpercé son estomac.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de récupérer une paire de botte marron qui se trouvait près d'un mur, elle les enfila et attrapa l'une des deux épées en bois qui se trouvait sur une table. L'épée ressemblait traits pour traits à Eiríni mais était bien plus légère.

« Rendez-vous sur le pont dans 30 minutes, soit à l'heure ! » prévint la femme en fermant la porte derrière elle sous la réponse positive de l'homme qu'elle n'entendit pas.

Elle marcha à travers les longs couloir du navire avant de sortir sur le pont principale le vent frais frappant sa peau. Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures et de nombreux soldats travaillaient déjà. Au loin elle pouvait apercevoir sa meilleure amie avec son mari qui discutait tout deux tenaient des lances en bois. Elle s'approcha du duo entendant une partie de leur conversation.

« Non je pense que tu devrais charger en premier, je te suivrais dans ton attaque. La technique d'épée d'Emilia est très similaire à celle de Ryam maintenant vu qu'il ne peut utiliser qu'une épée. Auparavant il privilégiait la vitesse et l'enchaînement des coups, maintenant il doit se contentait de faire de puissant coup tandis qu'Emilia comble la vitesse qui lui manque en parant les attaques qui lui sont dirigées. » expliqua Ryn avec un sourire fier au visage.

« Tu as raison, mais si tu essayes d'attaquer Emilia, Ryam viendra protéger son dos et donc m'empêchera d'attaquer. » répondit son ami avec un soupir en croisant les bras.

Sa femme se retourna et pointa son doigt vers lui prenant un air énervé. « C'est pour cela que tu dois attaquer en premier pour l'occuper le temps que je m'occupe d'Emilia ! »

« Vous discutez stratégie ? » rigola la blonde avec un sourire en posant son épée en bois contre une caisse et en s'asseyant dessus croisant les jambes pour poser ses coudes dessus et sa tête sur ses mains.

Le duo sursauta et se retourna vers la princesse qui arborait un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as tout entendu pas vrai ? » demanda Ryn avait une sueur se formant au coin de son crâne inquiète que son amie ait entendu leur stratégie qu'elle considérait comme « ultime ».

« Moi ? Non, je n'ai rien entendue.» répondit la femme avec un sourire.

« Elle a tout entendue. » confirma Kalem en se tournant vers sa femme, il pencha la tête sur un côté. « On fait quoi ? On change de tactique ? »

« Quoi ?! Non ! Cette stratégie est parfaite ! » répondit sa femme en se tournant vers son mari, elle donna un coup amical dans l'une des épaules de l'homme qui grimaça.

« De toute façons nous avons toujours gagné. » ajouta le chevalier dragon avec un soupir s'asseyant au sol s'adossant contre une caisse, les jambes en tailleur.

« Mais cette fois-ci nous gagnerons. » répondit la voix du mercenaire qui s'approcha tenant une épée en bois qui ressemblait à l'épée de son père.

Il portait un simple t-shirt blanc avec un bas noire, ses bottes noires légèrement blindée résonnaient lorsqu'il marchait sur le plancher.

Sa fiancée acquiesça silencieusement et sauta sur le sol attrapant son épée pour se positionner sur la droite de son partenaire agrippant la poignée de son arme avec sa main droite prenant appui sur le sol, prenant soin à placer son pied gauche légèrement en retrait. Son partenaire imita sa position avec un sourire.

Le duo qu'ils affrontaient se placèrent à une dizaine de mètres devant eux, Kelam tenait sa lance près se ses hanches, la pointe en bois pointée devant lui, son bras qui ne tenait pas la lance était en avant. Sa femme tenait sa lance à deux mains et fronçait les sourcils devant l'assurance de leur adversaire.

Le cri de Lefkó qui était perché sur des caisses indiqua le début du combat et le chevalier dragon s'élança en premier en direction du mercenaire, il fit tournoyer sa lance dans sa main avant de l'abattre vers l'homme qui bloqua son attaque sans trop de problème. La princesse éloigna l'homme en abattant sa propre épée vers lui.

Il recula faisant tournoyer sa lance dans ses mains pour agripper le manche avec ses deux mains, balayant la zone devant lui. Le duo princesse-vassal se baissèrent en même temps évitant de justesse l'attaque avant que le mercenaire ne se lève s'élançant contre l'homme commençant un assaut de coup que le chevalier dragon du bloquer.

Sa fiancé suivit ses pas en attaquant l'homme quand il repoussait les attaques de Ryam. Elle jeta un regard au mercenaire qui acquiesça et il se baissa légèrement permettant à la blonde se rouler par dessus son dos bloquant une attaque surprise de Ryn qui s'était faufilé pour attaquer l'homme.

« Comment ? » grogna la femme en reculant de quelques mètres suivit de près par son mari qui rejoignit ses côtés.

« Ils se battent plutôt bien. » remarqua Kalem qui essuya la sueur qui se formait sur son front d'un revers de la main. Il fixa le duo devant lui, Ryam se redressait et offrit à sa fiancé un sourire que la femme répondit par le même sourire se félicitant silencieusement. Le chevalier dragon se tourna vers sa femme. « Il faut y aller sérieusement. »

Elle acquiesça et fit tournoyer sa lance entre ses mains, elle s'élança vers le duo abattant sa lance vers le bas mais dévia sa trajectoire pour feinter son attaque, l'homme qui se trouvait devant la princesse tenta de parer une attaque qui n'arriva pas et il fronça les sourcils avant de tourner son regard vers le bruit de pas qui arrivait rapidement.

Kalem abattit sa lance vers le côté gauche du mercenaire mais dévia également l'attaque lorsqu'il aperçut la princesse qui tenta de protéger le côté faible de son fiancé. Elle fut surprise qu'il feinte également une attaque.

Le chevalier dragon profita de l'effet de surprise pour pointer sa lance vers la princesse. La lance fut dévié par une attaque du mercenaire, la pointe de l'arme s'écrasant au sol. Ryam profita de l'attaque ratée pour poser un pied sur le manche de l'arme empêchant le propriétaire de bouger son arme, l'homme aux cheveux noir et blanc afficha un sourire et s'abaissa permettant à la blonde de prendre appui sur son dos et sauter prenant de la hauteur pour abattre son arme vers Ryn qui se trouvait derrière son mari, la lance de la vassale se brisa sous l'attaque de la princesse et elle lâcha les deux morceaux de l'arme.

Le mercenaire leva son épée sous le cou de l'homme avec un sourire, Kalem laissa échapper un rire avant de lâcher sa lance et se lever les mains en signe de défaite.

« Nous avons gagné ! » s'exclama la princesse tendant sa main libre vers sa meilleure amie qui l'attrapa pour se relever. Elle tapota sa robe rouge pour enlever la poussière et croisa les bras.

« Félicitations, vous vous battez bien. Vous avez beaucoup progressé bien que vous ayez encore des choses à apprendre. »

« Que s'est-il passé entre hier et aujourd'hui ? » demanda Kalem en s'approchant du trio, les bras croisés. « Hier encore vos enchaînements étaient encore un peu brouillon et ce n'était pas rare que vous vous percutiez quand vous esquivez des attaques, et là vous étiez parfaitement en symbiose. »

Le duo en question se regardèrent en penchant la tête sur un côté. Il était vrai que leur attaques avaient été un peu brouillon depuis qu'ils s'entraînaient et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se gênent durant leur attaques respectives. Mais aujourd'hui avait été différent.

« Je ne sais pas trop, nous n'avons rien changé, j'avais juste l'impression de savoir ou Emilia voulait attaquer juste en la regardant. » répondit le mercenaire avec un haussement d'épaule.

« La même chose de mon côté. Quand j'ai vu Ryn arrivé sur son côté gauche je n'ai eu qu'à le regarder pour comprendre qu'il me demander d'utiliser son dos pour arriver plus rapidement à le protéger. » ajouta la blonde en prenant son menton dans une main.

Kalem examina le duo et un détail attira son attention, il afficha un grand sourire quand il remarqua une marque d'un rouge pale sur le côté gauche du cou du mercenaire. Il s'approcha de son ami et lui donna quelques coup de coude dans la hanche.

« Vous avez enfin passé cette étape, pas vrai Ryam ? » demanda Kalem avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

Le mercenaires fronça les sourcils et sursauta quand le chevalier dragon tourna le corps de l'homme vers la princesse et montra une zone rouge sur son cou.

« Je me demande, c'est Emilia ou toi Ryam qui était au dessus hier soir ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire. Il éclatta de rire en voyant les joues de la princesse se colorer de rouge en voyant la marque rouge familière sur le cou de son fiancé. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas, les jours également rouge et détourna le regard.

« Hier s'était Emilia. » murmura la mercenaire qui grimaça sous le cris de la princesse qui a apparemment entendu le murmure.

Le chevalier dragon se tenait le ventre de rire essuyant les quelques larmes qui se formaient au coin de l'œil. Il regarda sa femme qui rougissait s'était apparemment imaginer les images, elle détourna la tête les bras croisé et soupira d'énervement.

* * *

« C'est sérieux ? C'est la chose la plus marrante que j'ai pu entendre depuis longtemps ! » éclata de rire Grick en tapant dans le dos de Ryam qui grognait son mécontentement.

« Ce n'est pas marrant Grick ! Elle m'a congédié sur le Memoriae jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide que j'ai le droit de revenir sur l'Elefthería ! » grogna le mercenaire en s'adossant contre sa chaise.

« Tout de même, je n'imaginais pas la princesse préférer être au dessus. » remarqua le vielle homme en se tenant le menton faisant rougir les joues du mercenaire qui secoua la tête en se levant.

« Je sors. » annonça l'homme sous les rires du doyen du groupe, le leader descendit les marches et frappa à la porte des filles attendant qu'on lui dise de rentrer, une voix confirma qu'il pouvait ouvrir la porte et il s'exécuta trouvant Sharena assise en tailleur sur son lit qui se trouvait au dessus de celui d'Amira. Elle avait sur les genoux les deux dagues bleu qu'on lui avait offert et elle semblait nettoyer les lames avec un chiffon.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider Ryam ? » demanda la blonde avec un sourire, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance de passer un peu de temps avec son frère, elle essayait de profiter un maximum du peu de temps où ils se voyaient.

« J'ai entendu dire que la relation entre Emilia et toi était assez électrique depuis quelques semaines. Je sais que tu ne t'énerves pas pour rien, tu es généralement très calme. » commença l'homme en s'asseyant sur une chaise près d'un bureau.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieur et rangea les dagues dans leur fourreau, elle baissa les yeux vers le bras gauche de l'homme qui était le long de son corps, il pouvait à peine le bouger et ne pouvait même pas porter un verre avec. Son unique œil bleu le fixait avec beaucoup de sentiment, principalement de l'incompréhension et de la tendresse. Son autre œil semblait vide d'émotion et ne fixait rien en particulier, elle avait remarqué que bien qu'il ne puisse plus voir de l'oeil droit, son œil reproduisait tout les mouvements de celui de gauche.

Quelques mèches blanches lui tombaient sur le front, elle s'était habitué à cette couleur, ce n'était pas vraiment un gros changement, il restait le même, bien qu'il semblait sourire beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Elle avait également remarqué qu'il s'endormait bien plus rapidement qu'avant, généralement, il était celui qui mettait le plus de temps à dormir, maintenant, il n'était pas rare de le voir s'endormir contre l'épaule de la princesse ou contre son épaule à elle quand le groupe mangeait avec la famille royale.

« Ton bras, ton œil, c'est à cause de son incapacité à avoir pu t'aider à se moment là. » murmura la blonde en baissant les yeux sur le fourreau de ses dagues. Elle put entendre l'homme soupirer.

« Tout le monde fait des erreurs Sharena. » répondit l'homme avec un haussement d'épaules. « Et puis, je suis encore vivant donc tout va bien. »

« Mais à quel prix ? Tu as perdu ton bras gauche ! Tu ne pourras plus utiliser ta technique à l'épée que tu as toujours utilisée ! » s'exclama la blonde en descendant de son lit, les dagues accrochées derrière son dos.

« C'est le prix à payer pour avoir utilisé le pouvoir de l'Emblème. Et puis, je peux encore utiliser Elpída, sans oublié que tu protégeras mes arrières, pas vrai ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire.

La femme acquiesça sans un mot et baissa les yeux vers le plancher, serrant ses poings en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Ryam ! » hurla la voix étouffée de Amira à travers le navire, le mercenaire sursauta, quand Amira criait s'était rarement une bonne nouvelle. La femme ouvrit la porte avec force et lança ce qui était pour le leader l'un des plus effrayant regards qu'il ait pu voir de la femme.

La mercenaire s'approcha et attrapa l'une des oreilles de l'homme dans ses doigts avant de le tirer à travers le navire sous les cris de douleur de l'homme et sous les petits ricanements de l'assassin qui suivit le duo qui remonta sur le pont du Memoriae.

« Tu t'es encore entraîné pas vrai ? Combien de fois je dois te dire que tu es encore blessé, tu ne dois pas forcer ! » cria la femme, tenant toujours l'oreille gauche de l'homme qui grimaçait.

« Je suis désolé Amira, mais tu sais très bien que je dois m'entraîner ! » répondit l'homme avec souffrance. « Je t'en pris lâche mon oreille ! »

La guerrière soupira et lâcha l'oreille de l'homme qui tomba assit se tenant l'oreille dans l'espoir futile d'apaiser la douleur.

« La prochaine fois que je te vois en train de t'entraîner je te donnerais à manger à Zelcher ! » gronda la femme en croisant les bras, fixant l'homme comme s'il était un enfant, ce dernier acquiesça avec un rire.

Le cri de Nina résonna à travers le navire lorsque Dave était allongé face contre terre, un sceau à la main, devant lui se trouvait la jeune adolescente trempé jusqu'aux pieds, il semblait que le mercenaire ait trébuché sur une planche renversant la totalité de l'eau que contenait le sceau.

« Imbécile ! Je suis trempée maintenant ! » cria l'adolescente en tenant un morceau de sa robe de Soeur devant elle avec une main tandis qu'elle repoussait les cheveux roses qui tombaient sur ses yeux.

Le mercenaire à terre releva les yeux, une marque rouge se formant sur son front dû au choc contre le plancher. Il fut surprit de voir que la jeune adolescente se précipitait vers un sceau qui servait à nettoyer le pont pour ensuite revenir en courant renversant la totalité de l'eau sur l'homme qui sursauta sous la sensation de l'eau froide.

Il faisait plutôt chaud aujourd'hui à cette heure et la sensation de l'eau était agréable. Le mercenaire afficha un sourire diabolique en repoussant ses cheveux couleur chocolat à l'arrière. Il portait sa tenue habituelle qui été constitué d'une veste en cuir brune avec en dessous un simple t-shirt noir, l'homme enleva sa veste la jetant sur un côté et craqua ses doigts.

La jeune adolescente remarqua le sourire diabolique de l'homme et afficha un sourire identique. Sur le pont se trouvait environ une dizaine de sceaux dont certains étaient remplit d'eau. Le duo se regarda et ils acquiescèrent tout les deux en se précipitant à l'étage inférieur dans leur chambres sans un mot.

« Il est important que tu te reposes ! Ton corps n'est pas encore complètement prêt à reprendre les entraînements. Erika m'a dit que l'utilisation du pouvoir de l'Emblème t'avait considérablement affaibli. Tu t'épuises plus rapidement, de plus, ton bras gauche est inutilisable, sans oublié ton œil droit ! » continua la femme les yeux fermés acquiesçant pour elle-même fière de ses paroles.

L'homme n'écoutait que d'une oreille, posant son bras droit derrière lui pour qu'il puisse regarder le ciel. Il aperçut sa sœur au dessus de lui qui lui souriait les bras derrière le deux. Ce fut le bruit de rire qui l'interpella et il fut surprit de voir le duo Nina/Dave sortit sur le pont tout deux vêtu de maillots de bain, la jeune adolescente avait un maillot une pièce rose pâle tandis que l'homme portait un simple short de bain gris.

Il supposait que Amira ne les avait pas du tout entendu, ni vu car elle continuait à le gronder comme un enfant, elle énonçait l'importance du repos et du respect des demandes des soigneurs. Le leader tourna son regard vers le duo qui se battait avec les sceaux d'eau en jetant l'eau qu'ils contenaient. Ils prirent parfois le temps de faire le pleins de munitions en attachant une corde sur le sceau pour l'envoyer à la mer pour le remonter quelques secondes plus tard.

Ryam sourit devant le comportement inconscient du duo qui profitait de la petite période de paix. Il était très peu probable qu'ils se fassent attaquer par des navires ennemis, la rumeur de la mort de Maria avait sûrement déjà dépassée les frontières.

Dave et Nina avait rassemblé une vingtaine de sceaux et avaient fait une trêve pour les remplir et les placé au centre du Memoriae.

La duo continua leur bataille jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente évite l'eau qui venait d'être lancé vers elle, ce sceau se vida sur le duo qui se trouvait assit près de la proue. Sven et Anthony avaient devant eux plusieurs fioles qui contenaient des morceaux de fleurs, herbes et plantes en tout genre. Le mage sursauta au contact de l'eau glacé.

Il releva la tête avec lenteur sous les rires moqueur du duo responsable de l'acte qu'il pensait être impardonnable. Le jeune homme retira son chapeau repoussant les cheveux roux qui tombaient sur son visage et se leva. Sven semblait être bien plus calme et secouait simplement la tête de chaque côté pour retirer l'eau de ses cheveux couleur neige.

« Vous deux.. » murmura le mage en enfouissant sa main dans l'une des poches intérieur de son manteau, il en retira un livre vert arborant le symbole d'une rafale de vent sur la couverture. Le duo pâlirent devant le tome, c'était un tome de vent. Anthony était connu pour avoir un don pour la magie, il était considéré comme le plus puissant mage de son époque par les mercenaires et était capable de maîtriser beaucoup de magie. Mais, le seul point faible de l'adolescent était la magie du vent.

La magie du vent était considérée comme l'une des magies les plus simple à utilisé suivit par celle du feu et de la foudre en finissant par les magies obscures et de lumière qui servaient principalement à détruire et soigner respectivement.

Pourtant, le mage était incapable d'utiliser la magie de vent correctement, toutes ses tentatives avaient échouées et finissaient par faire le contraire de ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse.

L'adolescent se précipita néanmoins à la poursuite du duo qui courrait dans tout les sens, il tendit sa main droite devant lui, le tome s'ouvrit sous une rafale de vent, des glyphes verts sont apparut sous ses pieds et il s'arrêta murmurant plusieurs mots dans une langue ancienne.

« Vous allez payer pour vos crimes, Dave, Nina ! » cria l'adolescent alors qu'une rafale de vent faisait flotter sa tenue et ses cheveux roux courts. « Vent ! »

Une rafale de vent se propulsa de sa main se dirigeant vers le duo qui se serrait dans leur bras se préparant au choc qui ne vient pas, à la place de la ligne droite initialement demandé par Anthony, le sort bifurqua sur la droite sans aucune raison et repoussa la vingtaine de sceaux remplis d'eau qui se vidèrent sur le duo Amira/Ryam sous la surprise de ce dernier.

« Froid ! » cria le leader qui se releva d'une traite en secouant la tête dans tout les sens, ses vêtements étaient complètement trempé et il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un gloussement. Il remarqua que sa sœur se trouvait aux côtés de Grick sur le pont supérieur, ce dernier tenait la barre du Memoriae et affichait un sourire amusé. Le leader ne savait pas comment, mais l'assassin avait réussit à s'échapper avant que les sceaux ne se vides sur eux.

Un sifflement attira l'attention du vassal qui se retourna pour voir Amira, deux doigts à la bouche, quelques secondes plus tard une wyverne aux écailles noires arriva et se posa aux côté de sa partenaire, grognant en direction du trio.

La guerrière monta sur le dos de la wyverne et agrippa les rênes de la monture. « Qui est responsable de ça ! »

Le trio en question sursauta et Nina et Dave désignèrent Anthony du doigt qui lui désigna le duo.

« C'est Anthony qui a jeté le sort ! » cria Nina avec un sourire suivit par Dave qui acquiesça.

La guerrière se tourna vers le mage qui sursauta, fermant son tome pour le ranger dans sa veste.

« Je l'ai fais car Nina et Dave ont renversé un sceau d'eau sur Sven et moi ! » répondit le mage qui se tourna vers le chevalier griffon qui acquiesça les paroles du jeune homme.

La femme aux cheveux noirs se tourna ensuite vers le duo avec un sourire diabolique, Zelcher suivit son exemple et grogna se rapprochant du duo de quelques pas.

« C'est Dave qui a commencé ! Il m'a renversé un sceau d'eau plus tôt ! » ajouta Nina qui se tourna pour pointer le mercenaire en question. L'adolescent se tourna vers la femme et lui donna sa fameuse technique des yeux de chiots.

La guerrière acquiesça et tourna son regard de mort vers l'homme qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise reculant de quelques pas en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux.

« Je peux tout expliquer Amira ! J'étais en train de nettoyer le pont mais j'ai trébuché avec un sceau dans les mains ! Et il se trouve que la brave Nina se trouvait devant moi à ce moment ! » tenta l'homme en agitant ses bras devant lui dans l'espoir de calmer la colère de la femme.

Ses tentatives furent inutile lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était dans les airs, tenu par les pattes de Zelcher qui s'envolait avec ce qui semblait être la vitesse du son pour le mercenaire qui hurla de peur.

« Je t'en prie ! Amira repose moi ! Je suis désolé ! » hurla le mercenaire remarquant que la wyverne commençait à descendre en piqué en direction de la mer.

« Tu as entendue Zelcher ? Il souhaite qu'on le lâche ! » remarqua la guerrière avec un sourire, la wyverne répondit par un grondement sourd et l'homme remarqua son erreur il tenta de se tenir à l'une des pattes musclées de la monture, mais n'u pas le temps de le faire sentant son corps tombé et rencontra l'eau quelques secondes plus tard dans un bruit sourd.

« Elle doit être froide. » supposa Ryam avec un rire, se penchant contre la rambarde, remarquant que son ami Dave remontait à la surface. Il tentait de revenir à la nage mais les navires étaient bien plus rapide que lui.

Ce fut Amira qui l'aida et le sortant de l'eau avec l'aide de sa monture qui posa l'homme sur le pont quelques minutes plus tard. Il était assit en tailleur les bras croisés. Le leader tourna son regard vers son groupe de mercenaire, Amira grondait Dave et Nina, bien que la guerrière avait un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Le leader savait qu'il avait inquiété plus d'une personne lorsqu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir, il était heureux de voir que son groupe pouvait se détendre en s'amusant avec de l'eau. Ils n'avaient rien à faire de leur journée, à part attendre qu'ils arrivent à Typhas, une fois là-bas, il n'y aura pas place pour des moments de détente que celui-ci. L'homme se retourna et toussa attirant l'attention de son groupe.

« Tout le monde en maillot de bain. Nous allons nous battre ! » ordonna l'homme en jetant son bras sur le côté prenant une attitude sérieuse sous l'incompréhension des membres de son groupe.

« On va se battre ? » répéta Nina en penchant la tête sur un côté.

« En maillot de bain ? » continua Amira en penchant la tête dans l'autre côté.

Dave leva les yeux vers son ami et se leva les mains sur les hanches bombant le torse avec fierté. « Je reconnais bien là le héros de notre groupe ! Je souhaite une revanche Nina ! »

L'adolescente laissa échapper un rire et croisa les bras avec fierté. « Très bien Dave, je ne peux pas refuser ton défis ! Mais je me met avec Amira ! » s'exclama l'adolescente en entourant la taille de la femme avec ses bras, la guerrière sursauta et commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour refuser lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux de chiots que Nina faisait.

« Trè-très bien ! Je participe également ! » dit la guerrière avec un sourire frottant affectueusement les cheveux roses de la jeune fille.

« On participe également. » ajoutèrent Sven et Anthony avec un sourire.

« Parfait ! » cria le leader qui se tourna en direction de sa sœur qui s'approchait les bras derrière le dos avec un sourire sur les lèvres. « Tu participes Sharena ? »

La femme écarquilla les yeux et détourna le regard, elle n'avait jamais participé aux rares moments d'amusement que le groupe créait pendant leur voyage. Pour dire vrai, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'amuser. Elle releva les yeux vers son frère et acquiesça rapidement, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

L'homme soupira de soulagement et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se dirigea vers Amira posant une main sur son épaule attirant son attention, il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura son idée. Quelques secondes plus tard elle acquiesça avec un sourire et appela sa wyverne.

« Très bien ! Je reviens aussi vite que possible, allez vous changer et remplissez des tonneaux d'eau ! » ordonna l'homme, le groupe acquiesça et se mirent à la préparation de leur petite guerre. Le leader se tourna vers le doyen de leur groupe qui refusait d'un signe signalant qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour diriger le navire.

Ryam monta derrière Amira entourant sa taille avec son bras et la créature s'envola en quelques battements d'ailes.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda la guerrière en regardant par dessus son épaule.

L'homme haussa les épaules, un sourire apparaissant néanmoins sur ses lèvres. « Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai pas trop d'idée pour réparer les pots cassés avec elles. De toute façons, elles ont besoin de se détendre, Sharena est encore tendue et Emilia se sent encore coupable, elle sourit aux autres mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Je l'entends parfois pleurer pendant que l'on dort. »

La guerrière gloussa se tournant vers l'homme, une main devant la bouche et un regard curieux collé au visage. «Oh, oh ? Vous dormez ensemble maintenant ? Je me demandais d'où venait cette marque rouge à ton cou mais au final j'ai ma réponse. »

L'homme sursauta et détourna le regard les joues légèrement rose. Il ramena son regard vers la femme lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer avec sérieux.

« Blague à part, c'est vrai que les deux ne s'entendent pas vraiment bien en ce moment. Sharena est énervée contre le comportement d'Emilia, elle lui reproche le fait qu'elle abandonne trop facilement en plus du fait qu'elle est responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé. »

« Je me trouve chanceux, j'aurais pu perdre bien plus qu'une bras et un œil. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire que je ne lui en veut pas mais elle continue à s'en vouloir. » soupira l'homme en haussant les épaules.

Au bout de quelques minutes la wyverne se posa sur le pont du navire de la princesse dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'abaissa permettant à ceux qui se trouvaient sur son dos de pouvoir descendre. Le duo descendirent donc sous les regards étonnés lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient tout les deux trempés de la tête aux pieds.

« Où se trouve Ryn, Kalem et Emilia ? » demanda Ryam à l'un des soldats qui se trouvait près de lui.

« Sir Kalem se trouve à l'avant du navire en train de regarder l'horizon pendant que Dame Ryn et la princesse Emilia boivent un thé dans la chambre de cette dernière. » répondit l'homme avec sérieux en montrant le chevalier dragon à l'avant du navire.

Le leader des mercenaires le remercia d'un signe de tête et il se tourna vers la guerrière qui indiqua qu'elle s'occupait de faire venir la princesse et Ryn. L'homme se dirigea quand à lui vers son ami, Scarlet se trouvait à côté de lui allongée en boule. La bête releva la tête en entendant l'homme arriver et émit un grondement amical.

Son partenaire se retourna pour remarquer la présence du vassal qui lui fit un signe. Il remarqua ses vêtements trempés et laissa échapper un rire.

« Pourquoi es-tu trempé ? » demanda l'homme avec un rire en montrant les vêtements qui dégoulinaient d'eau.

« Oh ça ? Un jeu qui a tourné mal, mais je souhaite me venger, tu veux nous rejoindre ? » demanda l'homme montrant son navire avec son pouce derrière lui.

Le chevalier dragon passa une main dans ses cheveux écarlate semblant réfléchir à l'option. « Y'a quoi à gagner ? »

La question sembla surprendre l'homme qui n'avait pas penser à une récompense pour le groupe qui gagnerait, il ferma les yeux tenant son menton. « Un bon moment entre nous ? »

« Ok, ça me plaît ! » répondit l'homme en croisant les bras avec un sourire. Il remarqua son ami écarquiller les yeux avant d'afficher un sourire sournois.

« Oh j'oubliais, faut venir en maillot de bain, ce serait idiot de se battre avec des vêtements trempés. »

Kalem fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il affichait un tel sourire puis écarquilla les yeux en comprenant. Il s'approcha de lui avec le même sourire, si Ryam disait que les maillots de bain étaient obligatoire et qu'il affichait ce sourire cela signifiait qu'il comptait amener Ryn et Emilia également.

« Rendez-vous dans dix minutes sur le Memoriae ! » ajouta le mercenaire avant de faire demi-tour en direction de Zelcher qui attendait calmement scrutant autour d'elle.

L'homme s'approcha de la bête qui baissa son cou pour permettre à Ryam de passer une main sur son museau. Zelcher était la plus fidèle amie de Amira, elles s'étaient connu alors que Zelcher était encore dans un œil, Amira s'était occupé d'elle jusqu'à son éclosion et maintenant elles se battaient ensemble contre ce qui était autrefois son pays pour lequel elle se battait.

Le passé de Amira n'était pas particulièrement triste, ses parents étaient soldats mais sont morts au combat comme la plupart des hommes et des femmes qui étaient soldats et qui avaient eu un ou des enfants. Amira avait un frère plus jeune qu'elle, elle s'était enrôlé dans l'armée car c'était le travail qui était le mieux payé, de plus, pour subvenir à ses besoins, à ceux de son frère et à ceux de Zelcher elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

Elle a vite regretté ce choix quand elle s'était rendu compte que Aldur utilisait la famille de ses soldats pour faire pression. Il n'était pas rare qu'il menace de tuer un fils ou une mère si le soldat ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Désolé pour l'attente ! » s'excusa Amira qui arrivait suivit de près par Ryn et Emilia qui tenait toute les deux un petit sac contenant sûrement leur affaires.

La princesse regardait avec un froncement de sourcils les vêtements trempés de l'homme avant de se passer le pont de son nez en secouant la tête. « Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir accepter cette idée enfantine. »

« Il fait chaud, il est important de profiter de ce temps clément ! » répondit Ryam avait un sourire montant sur le dos de Zelcher qui gronda en accord avec lui. Amira suivit son mouvement et monta devant lui attrapant les rênes de sa monture.

La wyverne s'envola avec de puissants coup d'aile et le pégase Ryn suivit le mouvement avec la princesse sur son dos, le duo de monture volante se dirigèrent vers le Memoriae, de là où était Ryam, il pouvait déjà voir quelques gros tonneaux qui étaient remplis totalement d'eau avec de nombreux sceaux vides sur le côté.

Le reptile volant se posa sur le pont du navire dans un bruit sourd et Ryam sauta sur le plancher en inspirant l'air frais de la mer. Les prochaines heures promettaient d'être un bon moment. Sa mission du jour était de tenter d'améliorer la relation entre Sharena et Emilia, il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte de les forcer mais il pouvait au moins créer l'ambiance adéquate pour qu'elle s'entende ne serait-ce que pendant quelques heures.

« Les préparatifs sont prêts ! » cria Nina en s'approchant, elle portait une petite veste blanche pour e protéger du vent frais de la mer.

« Bien, allons nous changer. » conclut le mercenaire, l'homme se tourna vers sa fiancé et Ryn. « Emilia, Ryn, suivez Amira vous pourrez vous changer dans la chambres des filles. »

Les femmes acquiescèrent et suivirent la guerrière qui leur indiqua le chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut Scarlet et Kalem qui se posèrent sur le pont du navire dans un bruit sourd, l'homme tenait un petit sac dans ses mains et se dirigeait vers son ami Ryam avec le sourire.

Le duo descendit les escaliers en direction de la chambre des hommes pour se changer rapidement. Ils remontèrent une dizaine de minute plus tard vêtu de leur maillots de bain. Kalem portait un short de bain rouge tandis que Ryam lui portait un short de bain bleu.

Sur le pont, Nina et Dave était déjà présent tout deux étaient en train de s'échauffer comme s'ils étaient sur le point de faire l'entraînement du siècle. Sven et Anthony était tout les deux présents dans un coin du Memoriae et discutait. Le mage portait un short de bain orange et le second portait une veste grise fermée presque totalement cachant la presque totalité de son torse ainsi qu'un short de bain blanc.

« Ta cicatrice est bien visible. » remarqua le chevalier dragon les bras croisés fixant la cicatrice dans le dos de l'homme.

Ryam acquiesça et passa sa main sur son ventre, il pouvait sentir sa cicatrice en passant sa main, cela ne le gênait pas vraiment, il se fichait pas mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kalem, il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à cause de l'armure qu'il portait mais l'homme était plutôt musclé, moins que Dave, qui après avoir passé la plupart de son temps à s'entraîner de divers manière avait acquit un physique très correct.

L'ancien bretteur baissa les yeux sur son corps, il était aussi musclé, beaucoup moins que Dave mais il l'était, il pouvait clairement voir que son torse était plutôt bien marqué. Il se demandait si son physique plaisait à Emilia, il savait qu'elle l'aimait, il n'avait aucun doute sur ça, mais il ne lui avait jamais demandé si elle aimait son physique. Il secoua la tête à ses pensées enfantines et se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des rires féminins.

Sharena était la première à arriver, elle portait un bikini jaune dont le bas ressemblait à une petite jupe. Elle avait un léger rougissement sur ses joues et détournait le regard s'écartant un peu du groupe, leur tournant le dos.

La deuxième personne à sortir fut Amira qui portait également un bikini, mais celui était noir et selon la réaction de Dave, Ryam pouvait dire qu'il était assez révélateur. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon bâclé et commençait à étirer ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

La troisième personne fut la princesse elle-même, elle portait elle aussi un bikini de couleur bleu à pois blanc dont le bas possédait deux rubans de chaque côté, elle avait elle aussi attaché ses cheveux mais en une queue de cheval, elle ne portait pas ses gants, montrant sa marque et sa bague. Elle donna un sourire à son fiancé que ce dernier jugea faux, elle se forçait à sourire ça se voyait.

La dernière personne fut Ryn qui portait un maillot de bain une pièce rouge, elle soupirait en se tenant le pont de son nez. Il semblait qu'elle remettait en question les choix qu'elle avait pu faire dans sa vie pour en finir à être où elle était : en train de participer à une bataille d'eau.

« Bien ! Tout le monde est là je vais pouvoir énoncer les équipes ! » s'exclama Ryam attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. « Ce sera cinq équipe de deux. La première équipe sera composé de Amira et Nina. »

Les deux filles se rapprochèrent avec un sourire, Nina point l'un des grands tonneaux remplis d'eau le désignant comme le sien.

« La seconde équipe sera Sven et Anthony. La troisième Kalem et Ryn. » continua le mercenaire pointant du doigts chaque membres avec un sourire.

Les deux duo s'éloignèrent des personnes qui n'avaient pas encore d'équipe.

« La quatrième équipe sera Dave et moi, et la dernière sera composé de Emilia et Sharena. Chaque équipe aura un tonneaux ainsi qu'un sceau par personne. Le but étant de vider son tonneau sur les autres le plus rapidement possible. » termina l'homme, son partenaire Dave s'exclama en criant et se précipita pour récupérer un tonneau sachant qu'avec le bras manquant de son chef il ne pourrait pas vraiment l'aider à le pousser.

Emilia écarquilla les yeux en entendant qu'elle était avec Sharena, ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne période pour faire un jeu en équipe avec elle. L'autre blonde soupira et se dirigea vers les tonneaux pour en pousser un à travers le navire choisissant le coin supérieur droit comme étant sa « base ».

La princesse suivit la femme en tenant deux sceaux dans les mains, elle en posa un au pied du tonneau et remplit le sien d'eau.

« Bien tout le monde est prêt ? » cria son fiancé qui tenait un sceau dans son bras droit, il était remplit d'eau et l'homme affichait un grand sourire semblable à celui d'un enfant. « Que la guerre commence ! »

Le duo Dave/Ryam fut les premiers à bouger en courant en direction de Nina et Amira en vidant leur sceaux sur les femmes qui se plaignirent de la fraîcheur de l'eau. Les deux femmes se sont venger en vidant également leur sceaux sur les hommes qui les avaient attaqué, ces derniers grelottèrent à cause d'un coup de vent qui passait au même moment.

« Nous.. Nous devons nous battre mon cher ami héroïque ! » cria Dave qui courut en direction de leur tonneau remplissant son sceau.

« Oui ! » répondit le vassal en courant en suivant son partenaire copiant ses mouvements.

« Fais attention à tes arrières ! C'est la première leçon que tu m'as apprise Ryam ! » cria Anthony qui s'apprêtait à vider son sceau sur le mercenaire qui se tourna vers le mage avec surprise, il fut encore une fois surprit quand Dave s'interposa entre l'eau et lui prenant toute l'eau dans le visage.

« Je ne te laisseras pas mourir Ryam ! » cria Dave en retour en regardant par dessus son épaule avec un sourire. Le leader acquiesça avec également un sourire.

« Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain Dave, je te vengerais ! » s'écria l'ancien bretteur en vidant son sceau sur Anthony mais fut aussitôt trempé lorsque Sven vida son sceau sur l'homme en retour. « C'est beaucoup trop froid ! »

« Personne n'a dit que remplir son tonneau d'eau et de glace était interdit. » répondit Sven avec un rire pendant qu'il évitait une attaque surprise de Ryn et de Kalem.

Sharena observa la scène les bras croisés, elle tourna légèrement son regard vers la princesse qui tenait un sceau remplit d'eau dans les bras hésitant à s'introduire dans le jeu.

« Tu t'entraînes avec Ryam. » commença l'assassin détournant son regard pour fixer le sol.

La princesse sursauta et se tourna vers la femme en acquiesçant avec un sourire.

« Il voulait que l'on devienne le duo le plus fort de l'armée, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter quand il voulait que l'on s'entraîne mais il ne m'a pas écouté, je me suis dis que j'allais avec lui je pourrais lui dire plus facilement d'arrêter lorsqu'il montrera les premiers signes de fatigue. »

« Comment s'adapte t-il à sa.. nouvelle condition ? » continua l'assassin en tournant son regard vers la princesse qui baissa les yeux.

« Plutôt bien je suppose ? Il ne s'est jamais plaint. » répondit la princesse resserrant son emprise sur le sceau qu'elle tenait. Elle jeta plusieurs coups d'œil à l'assassin qui acquiesça se détournant d'elle. « Sharena, écoute, je sais que je suis responsable de son état, et c'est pour cela que je vais te promettre que cela n'arrivera plus ! »

L'assassin tourna la tête en direction de la femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle bougea la tête vers elle l'incitant à continuer.

« Je ferais en sorte qu'il n'utilise plus ce pouvoir, je te le promet ! » continua la princesse. « Je n'ai pas encore réussis à récupérer Eiríni mais je donnerais mon maximum pour regagner ta confiance et celle des soldats de mon armée. »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance pour l'instant. Mais je me souviendrais de ta promesse. Si jamais tu ne la tiens pas, princesse d'un pays ou non, porteuse de la marque de la paix ou non, je te tuerais. » répondit la femme en fixant les orbes verte de la blonde en face d'elle.

Emilia pouvait dire qu'elle ne mentait pas, elle serait réellement capable de meurtre si elle ne tenait pas sa promesse.

« Vous pensiez pouvoir nous échapper ?! » cria Ryam en s'approchant des deux femmes vidant son sceaux sur elles avec un rire et un cri de victoire.

« Tu vas me le payer ! » répondit Emilia en repoussant les mèches rebelles qui n'avaient pas pu être attachés. Elle s'élança à la poursuite de son fiancé et pu enfin le rattraper vidant son sceau dans le dos de l'homme qui grimaça à la fraîcheur.

Sharena afficha un sourire et attrapa l'unique sceau qui restait à côté de son tonneau, elle le remplit d'eau et se dirigea vers le groupe, elle pouvait au moins essayer de s'amuser.

* * *

La nuit était tombé depuis quelques heures, ils avaient finit leur petite guerre avec une victoire de Sven et Anthony. Tout le monde était trempé de la tête au pied et ils avaient proposé aux trio qui avait été invité qu'ils restent avec eux pour la nuit, ils avaient acceptés.

Le groupe était sur le pont du navire assit en cercle, une torche au centre, tout le monde s'était lavés et s'était changé dans leur vêtements de nuit. Ils mangeaient l'une des rations distribuées pour les soldats composé d'une soupe et d'un mélange de légumes divers et variés avec de la viande.

« Nous arriverons bientôt à Typhas non ? » demanda Nina en prenant une fourchette de légume.

Ryn acquiesça en jouant avec sa cuillère a faisant tourner dans ses doigts. « Nous serons à Typhas dans quelques jours, nous déposerons les prisonniers à la forteresse puis nous partirons pour le Nord. »

« Il reste 3 généraux autour de Aldur. La mort de Maria doit déjà être connue dans le pays. Il faudra s'attendre à un comité d'acceuil sur la route. » soupira Anthony avec lassitude.

« Et dire qu'il faudra plusieurs mois pour arriver à Krakren. » gémit Sven en soupirant.

« Il ne faut pas oublier que Krakren est entourée de remparts dont chaque remparts possède sa forteresse, il y a trois remparts. » ajouta Amira en fermant les yeux tentant de se souvenir de la capitale.

« Nous devrons enchaîner trois batailles ? » se plaignit Kalem en posant ses bras derrière lui, levant les yeux pour regarder les étoiles qui étaient bien visibles.

Un gémissement attira l'attention de tout le monde qui se tournèrent vers Ryam qui avait lâché sa cuillère et laisser sa tête tomber contre l'une des épaules de sa fiancé s'endormant instantanément. Le groupe rigolèrent devant son comportement et la princesse posa sa tête sur la sienne avec un sourire.

Le groupe continua de discuter entre eux mais la princesse ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles pour les examiner, le ciel était bien noir mais la lune et les étoiles éclairaient la totalité du ciel.

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser Eiríni, elle n'avait pas encore répondu à ses questions, elle doutait encore d'elle et ils arrivaient bientôt à Typhas, il ne faisait aucun doutes qu'ils rencontreraient les autres généraux sur leur route, il restait encore deux armes que Odir avait bénis, ils avaient Lypr et Fakto mais pour battre le dieu ils avaient besoin de Eiríni.

Pour quoi ce battait elle ? Pour la survie de l'humanité et pour la paix. Mais comment vouloir la paix alors qu'elle tuait des gens ? Une guerre se terminait lorsqu'une des deux nations abandonnait ou lorsqu'il ne reste plus aucuns soldats pour se battre. Elle était un soldat avant d'être une princesse, elle le savait depuis longtemps, on lui apprenait à se battre depuis qu'elle était jeune, pas pour savoir se défendre mais pour se battre.

Si ils venaient à vaincre Odir, pourraient-ils dire qu'ils ont obtenu la paix ? Comment savoir si une nouvelle guerre étaient prévue dans le futur ?

Dans les légendes, aucunes ne faisaient mention du vrai pouvoir de Eiríni, existait-il ? Ou son pouvoir était simplement de pouvoir vaincre Odir ? Quels qualités faut-il pour pouvoir être digne ? Doit-elle abandonner une partie de son âme comme Ryam a pu le faire pour obtenir ce pouvoir ?

Une étoile filante passa dans le ciel et la princesse écarquilla les yeux, on racontait que les étoiles filantes avaient le pouvoirs d'exaucer les souhaits. Si c'était vraiment le cas, elle souhaitait pouvoir se racheter de ses fautes.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Aldur, le roi des ténèbres

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à Typha se déroula sans incident. La flotte de l'Union avait pu amarrer sans problème au port sous un ciel étonnement bleu pour Valk. L'air était étouffant de poussière, Valk a toujours eu un climat aride, les hivers étaient rude et le reste de l'année était composé de soleil qui produisait une chaleur étouffante.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient la chance, ou non, d'avoir un nuage de poussière qui réduisait la chaleur et les rayons du soleil. Les soldats déchargeaient les navires préparant le convois à partir en direction de la forteresse qu'ils avaient capturée deux années auparavant.

« Ce climat ne n'avait pas manqué. » soupira Amira en passant une main dans ses cheveux capturant quelques particules de poussière au passage. « Toujours cette même chaleur et toujours ce même nuage de poussière. »

« Je veux rentrer à Amatia ! » se plaignit Nina qui monta à l'arrière d'un chariot fermant la porte en toile derrière elle.

« Je suis du même avis. » rajouta Anthony qui suivit l'adolescente à l'arrière du chariot, soupirant tout le long de sa marche.

« Le voyage forge la jeunesse ! » se moqua Grick avec un rire fort alors qu'il portait une caisse remplie d'outils médicaux appartenant à Nina.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! » rajouta Dave les bras croisés, acquiesçant pour lui-même.

Le mercenaire leader de son groupe observa la scène avec un sourire, il se trouvait encore sur son navire, son unique bras posé sur la rambarde qui donnait vers le port. Il ferma les yeux sentant la brise chaude sur sa peau, ses mèches blanches virevoltaient à travers le vent.

« C'est la dernière ligne, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. » murmura l'homme pour lui même.

Il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, baissant les yeux vers la mer pour regarder son reflet, après son combat contre Maria il avait choisit de changer de tenue, déjà pour marquer un nouveau départ mais pour également adapter son nouveau corps à une nouvelle armure, il ne pouvait plus placer des pièces d'armures sur son bras gauche après tout.

Il portait à présent t-shirt blanc sombre surmonté d'un plastron couleur or dont une croix noire était présente, une aile avait été forgé sur le côté gauche du plastron dans le métal. Son bras droit était recouvert de pièces d'armure de la même couleur de son plastron qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses mains qui portaient des gants noir qui laissaient passer ses doigts, ses jambes étaient également recouvert des mêmes pièces et sa cape noire avait gardé sa place sur les épaules de l'homme mais la partie gauche avait été attaché sur le devant de son plastron, sa cape recouvrait alors la partie gauche de son dos ainsi que son bras gauche.

Des sangles en cuir marrons avait été attaché autour de son dos avec accroché dessus un fourreau noir. Son tissu blanc, était fermement attaché autour du fourreau et montrait avec fierté le symbole de la princesse.

Ses nouvelles bottes en cuir renforcée marron résonnait sur le plancher lorsqu'il marchait en direction de la planche en bois qui reliait le navire avec le port. Son unique œil couleur ciel n'arborait plus la lueur d'un jeune homme qui avait passé sa vie reculée dans une maison dans la forêt mais portait à présent le lourd fardeau des morts qu'il avait causé ainsi qu'une lourde responsabilité, sa lueur montrait qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais un homme qui était à présent capable de prendre ses décision lui même, et était prêt à assumer leur conséquences.

« C'est ici que tu étais ? Ryn te cherche depuis un moment, je pense qu'elle risque de te passer un savon si elle te trouve. » ricana la voix féminine qu'il connaissait par cœur.

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se retourner vers sa fiancé, qui elle aussi, avait choisit de changer de tenue pour marquer un nouveau départ, elle portait également une armure doré mais la croix centrale sur son plastron était blanche au lieu de noire, l'armure était plus fine que celle de l'homme et des plaques d'armures recouvraient ses deux bras dont les mains étaient recouvertes toute deux par des gants noirs qui laissait passer mais dont celui de droit était ouvert au niveau de sa marque de la paix.

Une jupe bleu était visible avec en dessous un coulant noir qui descendait jusqu'à ses bottes noire qui remontaient jusqu'au milieu de ses tibias. Une cape noire était accroché sur ses épaules et flottait dans le vent montrant le symbole de son pays, fièrement brodé sur le dos dans une couleur blanc neige.

Ses cheveux étaient accrochés en une queue de cheval, elle avait laissé deux mèches qui encadraient son visage souriant, ses yeux vert brillant de nombreuses émotions que Ryam pouvait lire comme étant du bonheur et de la tristesse mélangée. Elle avait enfouit son visage dans la longue écharpe blanche qui entourait son cou et dont les deux extrémités pendaient devant elle.

Au lieu de son épée sacrée, une épée en argent reposait sur son côté gauche, elle avait une main sur la garde.

« Me passer un savon ? J'ai fais tout ce qu'elle m'avait demandé de faire, je me suis occupé de l'organisation du déchargement des navires, j'ai organisé la formation du convois, sans oublier le fait que j'ai essayé de déplacer Eiríni pour l'emmener avec le convois. » répondit l'homme avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu as été blessé ? » demanda la blonde avec un froncement de sourcil, le fait qu'il puisse subir ses blessures et ressentir ses peines étaient quelque chose de pratique mais que dans un sens, elle ne pouvait pas subir les blessures qu'il subissait, elle ne pouvait que vaguement ressentir un picotement à la main lorsqu'il était triste ou lorsqu'il souffrait.

« Non, j'ai juste reçu un coup de vent. Rien de grave, mais je crains que nous ne puissions pas la déplacer. » répondit le mercenaire avec un soupir.

 _Ce n'est pas un problème._

« Je suppose que nous allons devoir faire sans alors. Nous reviendrons ici lorsque nous approcherons de Krakren, en espérant que je sois devenue digne d'elle entre temps. » répondit la princesse avec un soupir alors qu'elle se détournait commençant à descendre le long de la planche en bois.

Ryam acquiesça et baissa les yeux sur le plancher, Alya lui disait que ce n'était pas un problème que Eiríni reste ici ? On parle d'une épée sacrée qui est capable de tuer un dieu, et ce n'était pas un problème que cette arme reste sur un navire à la vue de tous. Bien que Ryam sache que personne ne puisse soulever l'arme à part Emilia, il avait un doute sur le jugement de Alya.

« Dis moi Alya, quel est le pouvoir de Eiríni ? Je sais qu'elle peut contrôler la lumière, mais sous quelle forme ? » demanda le mercenaire qui suivit sa fiancée qui regardait par dessus son épaule lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler seul.

 _Je ne sais pas porteur de l'Emblème. L'étendu du pouvoir de Eiríni m'est inconnu._

« Elle t'es inconnue ? Eiríni était bien l'arme de ton fils non ? Il a dû utiliser son pouvoir contre Odir, pas vrai ? » continua de demander l'homme qui rassura sa fiancée qu'il n'était pas devenu fou à parler seul faisant signe à l'Emblème sur son cou, la blonde acquiesça avec un rire et s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre son poste.

 _Je n'ai aucune idée de la forme du pouvoir de Eiríni._

L'homme fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse, la voix de la déesse ne laissait aucun indice derrière elle. Elle ignorait vraiment quel était la forme du pouvoir de l'arme de son fils. Il ferma les yeux essayant de voir à travers les souvenirs que l'Emblème pouvait lui offrir, mais aucun d'eux ne montrait un quelconque combat dans lequel Eiríni était utilisé à pleine puissance.

Il soupira et continua sa route, il remarqua que ses mercenaires avaient presque finit de se préparer à partir. Décidant qu'il devait trouver sa collègue vassale avant que ce ne soit elle qui le trouve, il explora la ville, les habitants semblaient assez timide devant aucun de soldats qui n'appartenaient pas à l'armée de Valk et restaient chez eux, ne sortant qu'uniquement par obligation.

Il aperçut la chevelure écarlate de la vassale au bout d'une rue, elle parlait avec des soldats, leur ordonnant de partir en éclaireurs à la forteresse pour prévenir leur arrivée.

« Tu bosses dur Ryn ? » remarqua Ryam avec un rire, la femme se tourna vers lui sans un sourire et soupira, elle tenait dans ses mains de nombreuses feuilles de tâches qu'elle devait accomplir.

« As-tu finit les tâches que je t'avais demandé de faire ? » demanda la femme ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à la question de l'homme.

« Oui j'ai finis, le déchargement est finit dans sa totalité et la formation du convois sera la numéro trois. » répondit l'homme se tenant le pont de son nez.

« La numéro trois ? » répéta la femme avec un haussement de sourcil. « Les soldats équipés de monture à l'avant suivit par ceux à pieds en finissant par le convois secondaire composé de l'infirmerie et du transport ? »

« Exactement. En étant en première ligne, je pourrais plus facilement utiliser mon bouclier pour nous protéger d'une attaque surprise, de plus, les soldats ayant des montures seront plus rapide pour atteindre nos ennemis si besoin. » expliqua l'homme avec un sourire fier sur le visage.

« Je sais tout ça, je me demandais juste pourquoi garder cette formation, nous l'utilisons depuis le départ, je pensais que le changement pourrait choquer nos adversaires. »

L'homme se retourna la main sur la hanche, regardant par dessus son épaules prenant un sourire arrogant. « C'est vrai que le changement de formation pourrait choquer nos adversaires, mais je suis trop flemmard pour chercher une autre formation donc nous gardons celle-ci. »

La vassale mit quelques secondes à enregistrer les paroles de l'homme avant d'écarquiller les yeux, elle rattrapa l'homme qui était en train de partir en courant derrière lui rattrapant ses côtés en quelques secondes.

« Comment Emilia a t-elle pu te laisser en charge de la formation du convois. » soupira la femme se tenant le pont de son nez. Elle pouvait reconnaître la force de l'homme et sa capacité à diriger, mais elle ne pouvait pas respecter son manque de sérieux.

« Je me posais la même question. Je n'ai aucun talent en matière de stratégie. » répondit l'homme avec un léger rire à peine audible.

Une légère brise se leva et Ryam pu sentir la présence familière de sa sœur qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous sommes prêt à partir Ryam. » indiqua la femme.

« Parfait ! Nous partirons quand Emilia ou la reine indiquera le départ. » répondit l'homme avec un léger bâillement.

Ryn regarda l'homme du coin de l'homme, il n'était plus rare de le voir bailler pendant la journées. Ils étaient maintenant habitué à ça et ce ne fut pas une surprise qu'il s'endorme une fois que le convois avait reçu l'ordre d'avancer. Il faisait parfois plusieurs sieste dans une journée afin de palier à la fatigue qu'il avait gagné à force d'utiliser son pouvoir.

« Une fois que nous serrons à la forteresse, qu'elle sera la prochaine destination ? » demanda Sven sur le dos de son griffon après plusieurs heures de route déjà.

« Nous sommes sensé nous diriger vers le grand désert. » répondit Amira en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

« Le grand désert ? Je déteste le sable ! » se plaignit une nouvelle fois Nina qui sortit sa tête par la porte avant en tissu du chariot.

« Alors, sois heureuse, le grand désert n'est qu'un surnom. C'est une grande plaine rocheuse, elle se nomme comme un désert car rien ne pousse par là-bas à part de l'herbe sèche. » expliqua la guerrière avec un rire en voyant le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

Un grognement attira l'attention de la guerrière qui tourna son regard vers son leader qui était assit aux côtés de Grick adossé contre le siège en bois les yeux fermés. Il ouvrit son œil valide et fronça les sourcils se redressant avec un bâillement.

« Je sens le pouvoir de Odir partout autour de nous, ça me donne la nausée. » jura le jeune homme homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir.

« Nous sommes sur ses terres, il est normal que tu ressentes son pouvoir. » répondit Amira avec un léger rire.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » conclut l'homme qui posa une main sur la marque à son cou, la protection offerte par Emilia était d'une grande d'aide, il n'entendait plus la voix sombre et ne ressentait plus ce sentiment lourd qui le poussait à s'énerver, à la place, il ne pouvait que ressentir un léger sentiment de malaise, tout son corps lui criait de faire attention.

« Tu faisais partie de l'armée d'Aldur il me semble ? » demanda Kalem qui s'approcha du groupe, il était sur le dos de sa partenaire Scarlet qui marchait tranquillement, les deux reptiles volant grondèrent comme pour se saluer et tournèrent la tête vers leur partenaires respectifs.

« En effet, je faisais partie d'un groupe de soldat aérien en charge des frontières maritimes entre Amatia et Valk. Mes camarades et moi devions fouiller chaque navires qui accostait à Rah. »

« Rah ? » répéta Kalem avec un froncement de sourcil, il posa une main sur son menton cherchant le nom de cette ville dans as mémoire, il avait pu voir plusieurs fois une carte de Valk mais le nom ne lui disait rien.

« Rah est la seconde ville portuaire de Valk, elle se situe loin à l'Est. C'est là-bas que les navires de marchandises accostent principalement, bien qu'il n'est pas rare de voir des navires de Valk. » expliqua la femme avec un soupir, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux couleur ébène qui lui tombait sur le visage derrière son épaule.

Kalem acquiesça et abaissa les yeux sur le cou de son amie le reptile volant, il passa une main sur ses écailles écarlate et rugueuse, le dragon émit un léger grondement de contentement et l'homme regarda par dessus son épaule, son ami le mercenaire avait les yeux fermés, il avait enlevé son armure peu de temps après le début du voyage et ses bras reposaient mollement à ses côtés, à première vue il semblait s'être rendormit, Kalem laissa échapper un rire et tourna la tête vers la guerrière wyverne qui regardait devant elle.

« Comment as-tu rencontré Ryam ? » demanda Kalem prenant la guerrière par surprise, elle sursauta et tourna son regard vers l'homme, elle leva les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Je l'ai rencontré une année avant le départ pour Ashta, et peu de temps avant le recrutement de Nina et Sven. Je faisais encore partie de l'armée de Aldur à cette époque, j'avais eu pour mission d'arrêter un groupe de rebelle qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur. » commença la femme avec un léger sourire sur le visage. « Je n'avais pas compris mes ordres, je pensais que nous allions simplement leur dire d'arrêter sous peine de représailles mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans le village, mes compagnons ont commencés à attaquer les villageois en détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait devant eux. »

« C'était les ordres d'Aldur ? » demanda Kalem avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Aldur avait demandé que l'on arrête la rébellion. Mon supérieur à prit la décision de détruire tout le village, le soldats devaient absolument faire ce qu'il avait ordonné de faire. J'ai refusé de blessé les villageois et ont m'a capturée en tant que traître du royaume. J'étais en train d'être emmené à la capitale pour que je sois exécutée pour trahison quand j'ai rencontrée Ryam en pleine nuit. »

* * *

 _« Ryam, il y a un groupe de soldat non loin d'ici, ils ne sont pas nombreux mais j'ai pu repérer une cage avec une wyverne à l'intérieur ainsi qu'une autre avec une femme. » expliqua Sharena en apparaissant aux côtés du leader, elle tenait dans ses mains deux dagues en métal, son regard était dur et sérieux._

 _« Compris, Il y a un commandant dans ce groupe de soldat ? » demanda l'homme en se tournant vers la blonde les bras croisés. La femme acquiesça rapidement et l'homme afficha un sourire. « Très bien, va prévenir les autres, on va attaquer, tout les commandants possèdent une carte sur laquelle est indiquée les campements des autres. »_

 _La femme acquiesça et disparut dans un courant d'air. L'homme soupira et s'éloigna de la forêt d'arbres morts dans laquelle il était, il enfila son masque noir sur son visage et remonta sa capuche sur ses cheveux posant une main sur le fourreau de l'arme de son père._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de son groupe s'approcha, Anthony tenait dans ses mains un livre rouge et un autre jaune, Dave avait dégainé son épée qu'il posa sur un épaule avec un sourire Grick tenait le manche de sa hache qui était accrochée sur son dos tandis que Sharena tenait toujours ses dagues._

 _Le mercenaire en chef indiqua à la blonde de montrer la route et le groupe s'approcha prudemment prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir se cachant dans l'ombre que les tentes des soldats créaient. Le bretteur montra Sharena du doigt puis indiqua un soldat qui se trouvait non loin d'eux en train de faire une ronde. La femme acquiesça et disparut dans un courant d'air._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard le groupe pu entendre un léger grognement de douleur suivit par la venue de la blonde qui tirait le corps du soldat qu'elle venait de tuer avec elle._

 _« Ok, Anthony et Dave vous faîtes diversion, si vous voyez le commandant tuez-le et trouvez la carte qui indique la position des campements des autres commandants. » ordonna le mercenaire, le groupe acquiesça et se sépara, seul Grick et Sharena resta avec l'homme._

 _Le trio restèrent sans bouger jusqu'au signal qui se traduisait par une explosion de foudre et de flamme plus loin dans le campement, le trio pouvait entendre les soldats de Valk se lever en sursaut en criant de se diriger vers le groupe qui avait envahit leur campement._

 _« On y va ! » indiqua Ryam en dégainant Elpída dont les éclairs crépitaient déjà autour de la lame._

 _Le trio s'aventura dans le campement rencontrant de temps à autre des soldats les tuant dans la secondes qui suivait. Ils furent rapidement entouré par un groupe d'une dizaine de soldat qui pointaient leur arme devant eux._

 _« Baissez vous ! » ordonna Ryam en resserrant sa prise sur son épée dont les éclairs crépitaient de plus en plus autour de la lame, le duo s'accroupit sans poser de question et le leader lança un arc de foudre tout autour de lui, l'arc électrocuta les soldats autour d'eux et ils tombèrent mort au sol, de la bave sortait de leur bouche et aucun d'eux ne se releva. « On continue. »_

 _Le trio s'aventura d'avantage dans le campement, ils pouvaient entendre les explosions de foudre et voir quelques flammes aux loin signe que la diversion faisait son effet, en quelques minutes ils se trouvèrent au centre du campement, ils pouvaient voir une grande cage qui contenait une wyverne aux écailles noires qui grognait en leur direction, à côté de la cage se trouvait une autre cage bien plus petite, une femme aux cheveux noirs qui portait une armée de Valk s'y trouvait assise au centre, ses mains étaient reliés par des chaînes qui reliait également son cou et ses jambes._

 _Le leader s'approcha de la cage qui contenait la femme et posa un genoux au sol ignorant les grondements de la wyverne qui était attachée par une chaîne à un poteau à l'arrière de la cage, la chaîne passant à travers les barreaux._

 _« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Ryam avec un froncement de sourcils en direction de la femme qui relava à peine son regard des jambes qu'elle avait repliée contre son torse, le regard de la femme était vide d'émotion._

 _L'homme jura devant la réponse muette de la jeune femme et se leva enlevant la poussière qui s'était rassemblée sur ses vêtements. Il se tourna vers le plus vieux de son groupe et montra le cadenas qui gardait la porte fermée._

 _« Grick, détruit ce cadenas puis partons, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » ordonna l'homme en se détournant de la guerrière assise dans la cage._

 _Le doyen du groupe acquiesça et abaissa sa hache sur le cadenas en métal qui fut détruit en un coup laissant la porte entrouverte. Le trio s'éloigna en courant en direction du reste du groupe qui continuait à se battre._

 _« Pourquoi vouloir lui ouvrir la porte Erhim ? » demanda Grick pendant qu'ils courraient se cachant parfois pour éviter quelques soldats qui fuyaient._

 _« Son regard, elle n'est pas notre ennemie. » répondit l'homme sans donner plus d'indications._

 _« Elle fait partie de l'armée de Valk, tout les soldats de Valk sont nos ennemies. » répondit le vielle homme avec un froncement de sourcils._

 _« Elle déteste surement Valk plus que nous. L'ennemis de nos ennemis et notre ami. »_

 _Grick ne répondit pas et le trio réussit à trouver le duo qui faisait diversion depuis un moment. Il y avait de nombreux cadavres de soldats autour d'eux et les deux hommes ne semblaient pas avoir de blessures, Dave retirait son épée du torse d'un homme pour la pointer vers le commandant qui était sur le dos d'une wyverne verte._

 _« Foudre ! » cria le mage en pointant le reptile volant qui s'envola évitant de justesse l'attaque._

 _La blonde lança quelques dagues en direction de l'homme qui se trouvait sur la créature mais cette dernière dévia les projectiles d'un revers de la queue émettant un grondement sourd._

 _« Qui êtes-vous ! » cria le commandants du campements en pointant sa lance en direction de l'homme avec le masque sur le visage._

 _« Nous sommes les Mercenaires du Renouveau. » répondit simplement l'homme pointant son arme qui crépitait d'énergie._

 _Le commandant laissa échapper un petit rire et tira sur les rênes de sa monture qui se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, ses pattes avant qui étaient des ailes se déployèrent et frappèrent l'air pour s'envoler en quelques secondes._

 _« Il s'enfuit ! » s'écria Anthony qui pointa son livre de feu devant lui envoyant plusieurs boules magique le reptile évita sans problème. Le mage grimaça et tenta d'envoyer un éclair dans la direction de la monture qui évita encore une fois l'attaque._

 _Ryam soupira et tourna la tête lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention, c'était un grondement sourd suivit par le bruit d'air qui était remué. Il leva les yeux pour voir une wyverne aux écailles noires qui volait au dessus d'eux, sur son dos se trouvait la femme qui quelques minutes auparavant se trouvait dans une cage._

 _La femme regarda en dessous d'elle trouvant un groupe de mercenaire, elle leva les yeux ensuite vers son commandant qui était entrain de s'enfuir sur le dos de sa monture. Elle tira les rênes de Zelcher et la wyverne fit demi-tour, abaissant son altitude pour se poser non loin du mercenaire qui portait une cape noire. Elle tapa l'espace libre derrière elle et l'homme afficha un sourire en sautant sur le dos de la monture qui s'envola quelques secondes plus tard à la poursuite de l'homme._

 _Ryam tendit son arme devant lui, les éclairs se sont rassemblés sur sa lame, tournoyant autour d'elle de manière ordonné avant de se diriger vers la wyverne du commandant l'immobilisant quelques secondes alors que la créature grognait de douleur._

 _La wyverne aux écailles noires profita de la blessure et planta ses crocs dans la queue écailleuses de la monture qui laissa échapper un grondement sourd. Amira resserra sa prise sur les rênes de sa monture et les tira sur un côté, la wyverne se tourna alors emmenant la monture du commandant avec elle, elle tournoya plusieurs fois avant d'envoyer la wyverne verte au sol, la créature s'écrasa sur la terre dans un bruit sourd et Zelcher se posa non loin d'elle._

 _Ryam fut le premier à descendre, il s'approcha du corps du commandant coincé sous le corps de sa monture, il posa un genoux au sol et fouilla dans les poches de l'homme pour en sortir une carte pliée. Il se redressa et regarda du coin de l'œil, la femme aux cheveux noirs qui s'approchait suivit par sa monture._

 _Un gémissement attira son attention et le mercenaire baissa les yeux sur l'homme qui ouvrait les yeux difficulté. Le bretteur s'approcha de la lance de l'homme qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Il planta l'arme dans le sol à côté de la guerrière puis posa une main sur son épaule avec un soupir._

 _« Merci de l'aide. » remercia le bretteur avant de s'éloigner rangeant l'arme de son père dans son fourreau. Il avait pu voir les nombreuses larmes sur le visage de la guerrière, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était dans cette cage ni pourquoi elle l'avait aidé, mais il était sûr d'une seule chose, le regard qu'elle portait était celui d'une personne qui avait perdu quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux, et cet homme semblait être responsable de la mort de cette personne._

 _Alors que le mercenaire s'éloignait, il pu entendre le bruit du métal entrant en contact avec la chair suivit par le cri du commandant. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pleurs résonnèrent à travers la plaine._

* * *

« Tu n'as pas rejoint son groupe après ça ? » demanda Kalem lorsque la femme avait finit de raconter son histoire. Il pu voir qu'elle secouait la tête avec un sourire.

« Non, ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard que j'ai accepté de rejoindre son groupe en même temps que Nina. Mais c'est une histoire pour un autre jour, je peux voir la forteresse au loin. » annonça la guerrière en montrant l'une des tours de la forteresse qui se dessinait à l'horizon.

« Amira ! Kalem ! » appela la voix de la princesse pendant qu'elle s'approchait sur le dos de son cheval, sur l'une de ses épaules se trouvait l'aigle au plumage blanc qui croassa alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

« Emilia. Nous pouvons voir la forteresse, nous allons nous arrêter? » demanda Kalem en se tournant vers la princesse qui adapta la vitesse de sa monture à celle du duo aérien.

Elle secoua la tête et montra du doigt le chariot qui transportait les prisonniers loin derrière. « Non, nous allons juste laisser ce chariot là-bas et nous continuons notre route, on a peu de temps devant nous, nous devons être à la capitale d'ici cinq mois. »

« C'est peu. » remarqua Kalem avec un froncement de sourcil.

« C'est le minimum, le sage d'Amatia nous a dit que Aldur prévoyait quelques choses pour accélérer le retour de Odir, il faut que l'on se dépêche. Je sais que nous avions dit que tout cela serait réglé en huit mois, mais bien que nous ayons gagné du temps avec la rébellion j'ai peur que le temps ne soit pas de notre côté. » répondit Ryam en ouvrant son œil valide regardant le trio devant lui tournèrent leur tête vers lui. Il se redressa avec un bâillement et baissa les yeux vers le sol en fronçant les sourcils. « De plus, j'ai un mauvais présentement, tout mon corps me dit de faire attention. »

« Je ferais confiance à ton jugement Ryam. » répondit la blonde avec un sourire dirigé à son fiancé qui releva les yeux, toute trace de doute disparut et fut remplacé par un grand sourire.

« Il nous faut combien de temps pour atteindre le grand désert ? » demanda Kalem en se tournant vers la guerrière wyverne qui connaissait sûrement très bien la région.

Elle posa une main sous son menton et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir quelques secondes. « Je dirais moins d'une semaine avec notre vitesse actuelle, mais la traversée du grand désert prendra un mois. »

« Un mois ? Il n'existe pas de chemin plus rapide ? » demanda Kalem avec un soupir.

« Non, il existe néanmoins un autre chemin pour aller à la capitale mais avec nos chariots il sera impossible de l'utiliser, de plus il faudrait 3 mois pour atteindre la capitale avec cette route. Il faut donc suivre la route du grand désert, ensuite je conseillerais le Canyon de Mak, puis de suivre la route vers la capitale, d'après mes calculs, nous devrons arriver à la capitale dans cinq mois tout au plus. »

« Ce trajet me convient, je vais en parlais à mère, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord elle aussi. » répondit la princesse avec un sourire.

Ryam regarda la scène avec un sourire lorsqu'un le bruit d'acclamation attira son regard, ils s'approchaient de la forteresse dont les portes étaient ouverte laissant voir de nombreux soldats applaudirent avec le sourire, le drapeau de l'Union était accrochés à chaque tour et flottaient dans le vent. Le convois ne s'arrêta pas, mais prit le temps de saluer chaque soldats qui s'approchaient, le chariot qui contenait les prisonniers s'arrêta à la forteresse et le convois continua sa route en sortant du lieu qu'Ashta avait capturé il y a deux ans.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et le convois s'arrêta pour poser un campement pour la nuit, la formation était toujours la même et en quelques heures les tentes avaient été installées. La nuit s'était déjà levée, la lune se dressait fièrement dans le ciel dégageait, il n'y avait plus ces nuages de poussières qui avaient recouvert le ciel toute la journée.

« Comment vas-tu mon cher Ryam ? » demanda Olga en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'homme avec un sourire.

« Je vais bien, malgré que l'on peut se faire attaquer en pleine nuit. » répondit l'homme avec un rire en haussant les épaules.

La femme acquiesça et pointa du doigt le self, le mercenaire pouvait entendre les rires des soldats qui passaient la soirée à l'intérieur.

« Tu me dois un repas, mais je veux que ce dernier soit le plus grandiose possible donc une fois que tu te seras marié avec la princesse, tu useras de tes nouveaux pouvoir de roi pour préparer le plus grand banquet que Ashta ait connu ! » ordonna la femme avec un rire alors qu'elle frappait le dos de l'ancien bretteur avec force pendant qu'il rougissait en détournant les yeux. « Mais pour l'instant, allons boire un verre ! »

L'homme se laissa entraîner par la femme qui tirait son bras valide jusqu'au self, les soldats remarquèrent leur entrée, ils se regardèrent entre eux affichant de petits sourire. Lorsque Olga et Ryam étaient ensemble dans une même pièce, les choses tournaient toujours très mal.

La dirigeante de Amatia se dirigea vers le fond de la tente et s'assit sur une chaise en indiquant au mercenaire de se mettre en face d'elle. Il s'exécuta avec un soupir et remarqua que la femme étirait son bras droit avec un sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Deux bières d'Amatia ! » cria la femme vers le petit groupe de soldat qui se trouvaient derrière un comptoir en train de nettoyer des chopes de bierre.

La femme posa son coude contre la table et présenta sa main droite à l'homme avec un sourire, ce dernier soupira comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire et posa également le coude de sa main valide sur la table prenant sa main dans la sienne, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Voyons combien de temps tu pourras tenir cette fois-ci. » se moqua la femme avec un sourire.

L'homme ricana en resserrant sa prise sur la main de la femme. « Je vais gagner cette fois ! »

« C'est étrange, tu m'as dit la même chose les cinq dernières fois. »

Ryam fronça les sourcils et repoussa la main de la femme contre la table, la femme sursauta de surprise de s'attendant pas à ce que l'homme attaque en premier. Elle laissa échapper un rire et attrapa l'une des chopes qui venaient d'être posées à leur table, elle avala le contenu du verre en plusieurs grande gorgée et claqua la chope sur la table reprenant la main de l'homme dans la sienne.

« Tu as interdiction d'utiliser les pouvoirs de l'Emblème ! » prévint la femme avec un sourire en tentant de repousser la main de l'homme, ce dernier bloqua la tentative et tenta de reprendre le dessus.

« Ce ne serait pas très chevaleresque de faire ça. » ricana l'homme avant de soupirer lorsque sa main rencontra la table.

Olga afficha un grand sourire en poussant une chope devant l'homme, elle commanda plusieurs autres chopes pendant que Ryam avala le contenu orange du verre posé devant lui, il grimaça au goût. Les bières de Amatia était très forte en alcool, il ignorait comment mais Olga et Dave semblait très bien tenir cet alcool.

La bière de Ashta était beaucoup plus douce et avait un léger goût sucré qui renforçait la douceur du liquide jaunâtre. S'il devait choisir entre les deux il dirait répondrait qu'il préfère celle de Ashta.

La femme lui tendit à nouveau sa main avec un sourire et l'homme l'attrapa. Les deux grimacèrent lorsque l'autre ne voulait pas céder. Ryam remarqua que Olga n'utilisait pas sa main gauche, d'habitude lorsqu'ils jouaient à ce petit jeu, les deux tenaient la table avec leur main libre, mais là Olga, par respect envers lui ne semblait pas vouloir s'aider de la table. Il afficha un petit sourire et fut surpris de sentir la table contre sa main.

Il attrapa la bière qui se trouvait devant lui et vida le contenu de la chope en quelques gorgées. Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu jusqu'à ce que la table soit remplie d'une vingtaine de chopes de bières vide. Le mercenaire se laissa tomber sur la table son visage rougit par l'alcool.

La femme aux cheveux couleur cendre afficha un sourire victorieux et les soldats d'Amatia qui se trouvait derrière elle applaudissement la victoire de leur dirigeante, certains soldats tendait une petite bourse d'argent à d'autres ayant perdu visiblement des paris.

Olga se leva et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur ses yeux. Elle contourna la table et passa le bras valide de l'homme autour de son cou en le tirant sur ses jambes pour qu'il essaye de se tenir debout. L'homme perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le côté mais Olga le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Elle passa son gauche derrière le dos de l'homme pour lui tenir son côté et le tira à l'extérieur de la tente.

L'air froid lui frappa le visage et elle se dirigea à travers le campement passant parfois devant des soldats qui rigolèrent de l'état de l'homme. La femme continua sa route et s'arrêta devant une grande tente bleu, elle pouvait voir de la lumière à travers les fentes de la porte en toile.

« Emilia ! » cria la dirigeante avec une voix forte, en quelques secondes la toile fut poussée sur le côté montrant la princesse les cheveux détachées dans une robe blanche tenant dans ses mains un stylo. Derrière elle, Olga pouvait voir une bougie posée sur la table éclairant la tente ainsi que la carte et les quelques feuilles qui se trouvaient sur la table en bois sombre.

La blonde remarqua son fiancé en train de dormir debout et soupira se pinçant le pont de son nez faisant signe à l'autre femme de rentrer. Olga s'exécuta et posa l'homme sur le lit double qui avait été installé dans un coin de la tente.

« C'est combien de chopes cette fois-ci ? » demanda la blonde avec un rire en croisant les bras.

« Je dirais dix, il avait fait mieux la dernière fois. » répondit Olga avec un rire. Elle s'excusa et sortit de la tente refermant la porte en toile derrière elle.

La blonde soupira et se dirigea vers son fiancé, elle lui retira seulement ses chaussures et remonta la couverture sur son corps. Elle s'assit en face de sa table et abaissa les yeux sur les nombreuses feuilles qui s'y trouvait.

Avant d'être interrompue par la venue de Olga et de Ryam elle travaillait sur le trajet du convois, comme l'avait suggéré Amira, ils prendraient le chemin du Grand Désert puis vers le Canyon de Mak pour enfin prendre la route vers la capitale.

Ryn lui avait apportée plus tôt l'état de l'armée de l'Union qui comptait un peu moins de 13 000 soldats, c'était un nombre très correct mais ridicule en face de l'armée de Aldur qui d'après Amira comptait environ 50 000 soldats. Bien qu'ils aient de leur côté Lypr et Fakto, Eiríni était inutilisable et avait été laissé sur son navire.

Elle soupira en jouant avec son stylo entre ses doigts, ils restaient trois généraux dans l'armée de Aldur ainsi que deux armes que Odir avait bénit : Rayf et Mortem. Elle posa une joue contre la paume de sa main et ferma les yeux. Le voyage jusqu'à Krakren allait être compliqué mais traverser les nombreux remparts avec les forteresses sera beaucoup plus compliqué. Ils devront enchaîner combat sur combat et l'épuisement ralentira leur progression.

Un gémissement attira son attention et la blonde tourna son regard vers son fiancé, il grimaçait de douleur et une ombre noire sortait de sa marque. La femme se leva et s'approcha de lui, elle remarqua que la chaîne qui entourait l'Emblème était en train de s'effacer. Elle tendit sa main droite vers sa l'Emblème et sa marque de la paix s'illumina d'une lueur blanche.

* * *

Ryam ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il se trouvait sur une grande plaine rocheuse, le vent était brûlant et le ciel était recouvert de nuage noir, des cendres volaient tout autour de lui et des flammes jonchaient le sol avec de nombreux corps de soldats.

 **Rejoins moi, Emblème, ensemble nous pourrons changer ce monde.**

Le mercenaire regarda autour de lui à la recherche de l'origine de la voix. Une ombre noire descendit des nuages prenant une vague forme draconique, deux yeux rouges perçant et brillant s'ouvrir à travers la forme brumeuse du dragon.

 _Que fais-tu ici, mon frère._

Ryam se retourna au son de la voix familière d'Alya, la déesse était dans sa forme draconitique, un grand dragon qui ressemblait à un serpent blanc, ses yeux émeraude étaient remplit de colère. Elle flottait dans l'air enroulé sur elle-même.

 **Alya, ma tendre sœur, tu mourras sous mes coups je te le promet. Tu es indigne d'être encore appelé « déesse ».**

 _Cesse tes tentatives de corruption Odir. L'Emblème ne t'appartient pas._

La massa sombre ricana en abaissant ce qui semblait être sa tête sur le sol, ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur le corps de l'humain qui se trouvait devant lui. Le mercenaire ne pouvait voir qu'une masse sombre qui possédait des yeux rougeâtre.

 **Il ne t'appartient pas également. Je ferais l'Emblème miens, ce monde doit périr car les humains sont indigne de ces terres.**

 _L'Emblème appartient à celle qui possède la marque de la paix et tu le sais très bien. Ta haine envers les humains doit cesser, ne peux-tu donc pas voir la beauté qui réside en eux ?_

 **La beauté tu dis ? Je ne peux que voir les guerres qu'ils causent depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Il n'y a aucune beauté dans ces êtres faibles. Et l'Emblème n'appartient pas à celle qui possède la marque de la paix, il appartient au premier qui pourra mettre la main sur son pouvoir, un corps humain faible comme son réceptacle ne pourra jamais utiliser tout le pouvoir merveilleux que l'Emblème possède.**

Le dragon blanc fronça les sourcils et abaissa les yeux sur le mercenaire qui fixait les yeux rouge de son frère. Ce dernière ne faisait rien d'autre que de regarder l'humain devant lui intrigué par sa présence.

 _Tu connais aussi bien que moi la nature des pouvoirs de l'Emblème._

Le dragon de la destruction se redressa et fixa les orbes vertes de sa sœur avec rage.

 **Justement, c'est parce que je connais la nature de ces pouvoirs que je souhaite mettre la main dessus. Des humains n'ont pas le droit de toucher à ces pouvoirs divins.**

 _Père ne serait pas content de tes paroles._

 **Père est mort. Je n'ai que faire de ce qu'il pourrait penser de mes paroles. Tu as toujours été trop sentimentale Alya, c'est pour cela que tu t'es lié à un humain trahissant notre lignée divine, tu fais honte à tes prédécesseurs.**

 _Tu n'as jamais voulu voir la beauté du genre humain, bien qu'ils se fassent la guerre, les voir vivre est réconfortant, ils se battent pour une paix durable et cherche à t'arrêter._

 **M'arrêter ? Ne me fait pas rire, comment des insectes tels que les humains pourraient m'arrêter ? Je reviendrais à la vie et je détruirais ces terres, il ne restera rien.**

La masse sombre s'abaissa encore une fois et fixa l'œil couleur or de l'humain. Il grogna en se rapprochant de Ryam.

 **Tu n'es pas digne de porter cet œil humain, et encore moins de pouvoir te promener comme bon te semble comme un insecte avec un tel pouvoir en toi. J'ai pitié de ce qu'est devenu l'Emblème.**

Le dragon blanc se rapprocha en repoussant son frère, elle s'entoura autour du corps du mercenaire le protégeant de la présence du dieu destructeur. Ryam posa une main sur sa marque à son cou qui semblait produire de la chaleur.

 _L'Emblème a choisit Ryam. Tu ne peux pas t'opposer à ce choix et tu sais très bien pourquoi, l'Emblème ne peux pas se tromper._

 **Je le sais très bien mais vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de me tuer et tu le sais très bien, une fois que je reviendrais à la vie, tu pourras dire adieu à ces insectes que tu tiens dans ton cœur.**

 _Nous avons Eiríni de notre côté. Tu as déjà pu être endormit grâce à sa puissance._

 **Ce morceau de fer ? Ne me fait pas rire, même avec le pouvoir de l'Emblème vous n'avez pu que m'endormir comment pouvez-vous croire que vous pourrez me tuer ?**

 _La porteuse de la marque de la paix va se montrer digne de l'arme et éveillera sa véritable force, le pouvoir de Eiríni, un pouvoir qui transcende celui des dieux, une épée créée par les hommes pour tuer les dieux, une arme sainte au dessus de toutes les autres, une arme bénie par Aion, le dieu de la sagesse, créateur des humains et de toute vie sur ces terres._

 **Ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi sœur, je t'ai déjà dis que parler des morts ne servait à rien. De plus Aion ne mérite pas son nom de dieu de la sagesse, il a était égoïste.**

 _Dire que tu l'admirais il y a fort longtemps. Comment peux-tu dire qu'il n'est pas digne de ces mots ? Pourquoi portes-tu tant de haine envers ces humains mon frère ? Toi qui a toujours été altruiste et calme ne cherchant pas la guerre._

 **Ces humains ont tués Aion comment peux-tu les porter dans ton cœur ? Tu tenais à Aion autant que moi, comment peux-tu dire que les humains sont incroyables alors qu'ils sont la cause de sa mort !**

Le dragon blanc abaissa son regard sur le mercenaire qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, se contentant de regarder les deux dieux parler. Elle releva ses yeux lorsqu'une lumière apparut dans le ciel, le symbole de la marque de la paix se refléta dans la lumière et l'horizon de mit à disparaître petit à petit.

 **Aion a choisit d'être tué par les humains mon frère. Je prie pour que tu finisses par ouvrir les yeux.**

Quelques secondes plus tard la lumière de la marque de la paix engloba la totalité de la zone forçant le mercenaire à fermer les yeux.

* * *

Il se redressa en sueur, la sensation d'une main droite sur son cou le força à lever les yeux pour enfin remarquer la présence de sa fiancée dont les traits étaient déformés de peur et de soulagement. Elle entoura son torse avec ses bras et le rapprocha de son corps avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu te réveilles enfin, j'ai crû que je n'y arriverais pas. » murmura la femme en posant sa tête sur les cheveux bicolore de l'homme.

L'homme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la femme et profita de la chaleur qu'elle produisait. Son œil droit lui piquait, il avait l'impression qu'il brûlait.

« Ryam, ton œil ! » s'écria la blonde en prenant son fiancé par les épaules pour fixer son œil droit, l'iris de ce dernier avait changé, elle n'était plus circulaire mais s'était affinée ressemblant à un trait vertical et noir. « Est-ce à cause de cette brume noire ? »

« Je.. je ne sais pas vraiment.. » répondit l'homme en posant une main contre son crâne qui lui faisait mal, il ne savait si l'alcool était le responsable ou si c'était à cause de la vision étrange qu'il avait eu.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et posa une main contre le front de l'homme, elle grimaça lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était bouillant. Elle se leva pour chercher une serviette qu'elle trempa dans le sceau remplit d'eau qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa tente. Elle força son fiancé à s'allonger et posa la serviette mouillée sur son front et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son cou.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je resterais éveillée, je te protégerais si jamais cette brume revient, tu peux dormir sans te soucier de ta protection. » rassura la blonde en prenant la main droite de son fiancé dans la sienne.

L'homme voulait protester et lui dire de ne pas se soucier de lui, mais son corps refusait de bouger et ses cordes vocales refusaient de parler. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la vision qu'il avait eu. Il n'y avait eu aucun incident durant le trajet et assez étonnement aucun soldats de Valk en vue. Ryam avait passé ses journées dans le chariot où Anthony rangeait tout ses lires qui parlaient soit de magie ou de vielles légendes de tout les continents.

Il avait passé tout son temps à chercher des informations sur ce dieu nommé Aion et assez étonnement bien que Alya semblait avoir un immense respect envers lui il ne pouvait trouver, de plus la déesse était devenue muette depuis cet incident refusant de parler au mercenaire.

Dans tout les livres qu'il avait pu livre aucun ne faisait mention de ce dieu, Alya l'avait nommé dieu de la sagesse mais Odir avait semblait dire que ce dieu était égoïste.

Il soupira en refermant un livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il le posa sur une pile d'une dizaine de livres qui traînait à ses côtés et s'allongea sur le plancher du chariot les yeux fermés.

Durant cette vision il avait énormément de chose, d'abord Eiríni est une arme sainte créée par les humains pour tuer les divinités, mais chose plus étonnante, ce n'était pas une arme bénite par Alya mais par Aion. Pourquoi avoir bénis une arme capable de tuer un dieu alors qu'il en était un ? Quel lien avait-il avec Alya et Odir ?

« Alya, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? Tu sais très bien que nous devons parler ce cette vision. » soupira l'homme en se redressant.

Il attendit quelques secondes avec l'espoir qu'elle réponde à son appel mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Il tendit la main vers un livre posé sur une pile non loin de lui lorsque le chariot s'arrêta brusquement faisant tomber toute les piles.

Il pouvait entendre les cris des soldats à l'extérieur et l'homme vêtu de son armure dorée se leva, il poussa la toile qui servait de porte et sauta du chariot. Il contourna le véhicule et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il pu apercevoir plusieurs drapeau noirs flotter dans le vent portant l'insigne d'un crâne. Il pouvait voir de nombreux rochers qui jonchaient le sol, il avait déjà vu ce paysage durant sa vision dans laquelle Odir et Alya avaient apparut dans leur formes draconique.

Deux personnes sortaient du lot et se trouvait devant une armée qui comptait environ 10 000 hommes. La première des deux personnes étaient un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs et vif dans la trentaine, il portait une armure écarlate sur tout le corps dont l'insigne de son pays avait été gravé sur l'armure. Dans ses mains se trouvait une lance très différente des lances que Ryam avait l'habitude de voir. Celle-ci était un peu plus grande que celle qu'il connaissait et avait une orbe rouge en dessous de la lame qui était bien plus large que des lances normales.

L'homme à ses côtés avait dans la quarantaine et se tenait droit, bien plus droit qu'un homme normal, il avait la même posture que celle que prenait la Reine et Emilia lors du banquet. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts et hérissés et des yeux de la même couleur. Il portait une armure entièrement noire et un cape de la même couleur dont l'insigne de son pays était brodés dans le dos dans une nuance plus claire. Une couronne couleur or était posé sur ses cheveux. Dans ses mains se trouvait une hache dont la lame noire était plantée dans le sol devant lui, le manche était gris.

« Ryam ! » appela la princesse en s'approchant de son fiancé sur son cheval, elle tenait dans ses mains une épée en argent. « Nous sommes attaqués, monte avec moi nous devons retrouver le Conseil à l'arrière pour nous préparer avant qu'ils n'attaquent ! »

L'homme s'exécuta et mit quelques secondes à bouger alors qu'il fixait les orbes noires de l'homme au loin qui tenait sa hache. Il monta derrière la fiancée qui donna un coup sur les rênes de sa monture qui galopa en direction de la table du Conseil qui se trouvait à l'arrière du convois.

Sur le trajet, Ryam pouvait voir que les soldats se préparaient au combat, il ne réussit cependant pas à trouver un des membres de son groupe et pria pour qu'ils ne fassent rien d'inconscient. En quelques minutes la blonde s'arrêta en face de la table qui regroupait tout les dirigeants, elle descendit de sa monture suivit par son fiancé qui s'approcha de la table dans laquelle se trouvait Sulia, Thoma, Olga, Ryn, Eric et le duo qui venait d'arriver.

« Nous avons un gros problème. Piotr fait est un membre de cette armée, il est celui avec la lance. » annonça Olga en croisant les bras.

« Qui est celui avec la hache ? » demanda Ryam en grimaçant, sa marque lui faisait mal, tout son corps lui disait de fuir.

« C'est Aldur lui-même. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois mais je ne pourrais jamais oublié son regard. » répondit Sulia en se tenant un bras, baissant les yeux en se souvenant de la seule fois où elle avait vu l'homme. C'était bien avant la naissance de sa fille, l'homme était venu demander à Drytus de se soumettre face à lui, bien évidemment ce dernier avait refusé et Aldur était partit en riant.

« Aldur ? Il est venu lui-même pour récupérer l'Emblème ? » demanda Emilia alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur le manche de son arme.

« Nous devons être prudent, nous ne savons pas à quoi s'attendre, Piotr est surnommé le fendeur d'armée, il n'a jamais perdu une bataille. » ajouta Thoma en croisant les bras également.

« Je propose de lancer un assaut rapide. » proposa Olga en claquant sa main sur la table, elle releva les yeux vers le mercenaire et afficha un sourire. « Peut-on compter sur Fakto et Lypr ? »

« Oui vous pouvez compter sur nous, les Mercenaires du Renouveau vont s'occuper de protéger l'armée, Sven va dévier toute les flèches tandis que Anthony va nous fournir des golems de terre. » répondit le mercenaire avec un sourire.

« Très bien, Eric tu es en charge des cavaliers, Thoma vous vous occupez des archers. Ryn je te laisse les soldats aériens avec Kalem, Olga vous vous occuperez de vos soldats. Emilia tu t'occuperas des autres soldats et tu restes avec Ryam te ne le laisse pas s'éloigner de toi, si Aldur est là c'est qu'il a une idée en tê je m'occupe des mages. » ordonna Sulia en montrant plusieurs positions sur la carte sur la table.

Le groupe acquiesça et le mercenaire monta derrière Emilia qui avait chevauchée sa monture, elle donna un coup à ses rênes et le cheval galopa en direction de l'avant du convois. L'homme amena sa main valide sur la poignée de Elpída, il retira l'épée de son fourreau et leva la lame vers le ciel, des éclairs ont explosés dans le ciel et l'homme abaissa sa lame.

Sa fiancée leva son épée et tira sur les rênes de son cheval qui s'arrêta. « Soldats, suivez moi ! »

Les soldats se regardèrent et aucun de bougea. La blonde grimaça en abaissant son bras, le mercenaire remarqua que sa fiancée baissait les yeux et il grimaça, il se tourna vers les soldats qui ne bougeaient toujours pas et resserra sa prise sur son arme.

« Votre princesse vous a donné un ordre ! Si l'un d'entre vous ose ne pas suivre ses ordres je m'assurerais que cette personne finisse dans l'estomac de Zelcher ! » hurla le mercenaire en pointant la lame noire qui crépitaient de foudre vers les soldats qui sursautèrent, il pointa ensuite l'armée d'Aldur et de Piotr au loin et les soldats prirent les armes en courant en direction du combat en criant.

Emilia releva la tête vers son fiancé qui lui afficha un sourire, elle le remercia du regard et agrippa les rênes de sa monture en lui indiquant de galopait en direction du combat, elle rangea son arme dans son fourreau et enleva le gant de sa main droite qu'elle leva au ciel.

« Battez vous mes fiers soldats ! La lumière de Alya vous protège ! » cria la blonde pendant que sa marque s'illumina d'un bleu pur.

Le drapeau bleu brillant familier se forma dans le ciel illuminant toute la zone de sa couleur divine avant d'exploser en petites particules qui touchèrent les soldats dont l'insigne forgée dans leur armure s'illumina de la même couleur.

« Ryam nous sommes là ! » cria Amira avec Nina devant elle, la guerrière tenait lance et l'adolescente tenait un bâton.

« Sven en soutiens avec Fakto ! Anthony j'ai besoin de tes golems ! » cria Ryam alors que Emilia s'arrêta pour permettre à l'homme de donner ses ordres. « Nous allons affronter Piotr le fendeur d'armée et Aldur lui-même ! Amira tu formes un duo avec Dave, Grick tu vas suivre Sharena qui te soutiendras ! Ne restez pas trop loin de ma zone d'action ! »

« Compris ! » répondirent le groupe en même temps chacun s'éloignant à son poste.

Une pluie de flèches enflammées s'approcha et Sven attrapa son arc pendant qu'il était dans les airs, il forma une flèches bleu qu'il décocha, la flèche détourna le vent sur sa route permettant de repousser presque toutes les flèches qui arrivaient, les rares flèches chanceuses furent repousser par les sorts des mages dont Sulia avait la charge.

L'homme inspira et forma une nouvelle flèches et tira la corde le plus loin possible. « Fakto, j'ai besoin de ta force. »

Il décocha sa flèche qui explosa en plusieurs milliers d'autres qui s'abattirent sur les soldats de l'armée ennemis. Piotr afficha un sourire et s'avança de plusieurs pas en faisant tournoyer sa lance dans ses mains. L'orbe rouge de sa lance s'illumina et des flammes se formèrent autour de la lame, l'homme planta la pointe de son arme dans le sol et des murs de flammes se levèrent empêchant les flèches magiques de tomber sur son armée.

« Rayf, la lance de feu.. » murmura Ryam en écarquillant les yeux et en resserrant sa prise sur Elpída.

Anthony ouvrit le livre brun familier et des glyphes se formèrent sous ses pieds, il prit une profonde inspiration en pointant sa main gauche devant lui.

« Venez à moi mes chers golems ! Lypr ! » cria le mage, les pierres qui se trouvaient tout autour d'eux se rassemblèrent pour former une centaine de golem dont une lumière violette leur servaient d'œils. Les golems se mirent à avancer lentement en tuant les soldats ennemis qui avait été envoyés.

« Nous devrions y aller nous aussi. » conseilla la blonde en regardant le mercenaire par dessus son épaule. Il acquiesça et la femme donna un coup à ses rênes, son cheval galopa à travers la plaine.

Ryam trancha le torse de quelques soldats qui passaient à côté et firent exploser ses éclairs sur les chevaliers wyvernes qui s'approchaient d'eux. La blonde ne resta pas immobile à ne rien faire et s'occupa d'attaquer les ennemis qui venait sur la gauche.

Le mercenaire leva les yeux devant lui pour appercevoir Piotr qui pointa sa lance vers eux après que Aldur semblait lui avoir dit quelque chose. Les flammes dansèrent autour de l'homme avant de se rassembler pour former le corps d'une salamandre entièrement enflammée.

Ryam pointa Elpída sur la créature et les éclairèrent fusèrent sur elle mais ne lui faisait aucun dommage visible, la salamandre s'approcha avec un cris et un golem de Anthony s'interposa pour arrêter la créature commençant un combat avec elle.

Emilia manœuvra pour contourner les deux créatures invoquées par les armes saintes. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins quand elle remarqua l'homme à la lance qui prit appui sur le sol, sa lance était tiré derrière son épaule et l'homme s'apprêtait à lancer son arme.

« Ryam ! » cria la blonde, l'homme acquiesça et descendit de la monture et planta l'épée de son père dans le sol, il prit une profonde inspiration en tendit sa main droite devant lui. La blonde suivit son mouvement et descendit de sa monture pour poser sa main droite sur l'une des épaules de l'homme. « Montre ta force Emblème du feu ! »

L'Emblème s'illumina d'un bleu profond et une lumière de couleur similaire apparut dans la main droite de l'homme. Piotr prit également une profonde inspiration et de nombreuses flammes se sont rassemblées autour de la pointe de son arme qu'il lança avec force, l'arme resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se propulser en direction du duo en fendant l'air, les quelques murs de pierres qui se dressèrent devant sa trajectoire furent détruit sans effort.

« Viens à moi bouclier ! » cria le mercenaire, un bouclier bleu familier se forma autour de la princesse et du porteur de l'Emblème.

La lance percuta le bouclier avec force et Ryam grimaça, l'attaque était bien plus puissante que celles de Maria, des fissures apparaissaient déjà sur son bouclier, son corps fût repoussé de quelques centimètres ainsi que le bouclier. Il sentit le corps de la blonde se coller au sien alors qu'elle le poussait pour qu'il ne recule plus.

Après plusieurs secondes, la lance s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour atteindre les mains de l'homme qui posa l'arme contre son épaule avec un rire. Le bouclier bleu disparut en explosant en nombreuses petites particules.

« Impressionnant, je comprends pourquoi Maria est morte face à toi Emblème du feu ! » félicita Piotr avec un rire alors qu'il s'approchait déviant les rares sorts ou flèches qui s'approchaient de lui d'un revers du bras. « Vous vous êtes bien battu jusque là mais je crains que votre voyage s'arrête ici. Mon roi Aldur a fait le déplacement rien que pour toi mon ami ! »

« C'est bien gentil de sa part de faire le déplacement, mais j'ai une mission, celle de vous empêcher de réveiller Odir. » répondit le mercenaire avec un rire alors qu'il reprenait Elpída dans ses mains.

Le mercenaire tourna son regard vers Aldur et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il n'était plus là, il tenta de bouger mais fut étonné de voir que son corps ne bougeait plus.

« Ryam, derrière toi ! » cria la blonde alors qu'elle se précipitait derrière son fiancé, Aldur venait de sortir de l'ombre que le corps du mercenaire produisait, elle abattit son épée vers le roi mais ce dernier bloqua l'attaque avec sa hache. L'épée en argent de la blonde se brisa au contact de la hache et l'homme donna un violent coup de pied dans le plastron de la femme qui fut repoussé sur plusieurs mètres son fiancé grimaça de douleur à cause de l'attaque de l'homme.

« Nous pouvons enfin nous rencontrer porteur de l'Emblème. » parla le roi, sa voix était vide d'émotion malgré le petit sourire qui s'était gravé sur ses lèvres. « J'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs, tu vas venir avec moi. »

« Éloignes toi de lui ! » cria la blonde alors qu'elle se relevait avec difficulté, elle attrapa la lance qu'elle avait attaché sur l'un des côtés de son cheval et s'élança vers le roi en pointant la pointe vers ce dernier qui se tourna vers la princesse avec un sourire.

Il planta sa hache dans le sol et une onde de choc noire se créa propulsant la blonde une nouvelle fois ainsi que Ryam qui fut propulsé aux pieds de Piotr qui baissa les yeux sur l'homme à ses pieds, le mercenaire ignora la douleur à son torse et regarda les yeux du général au dessus de lui.

Le mercenaire leva son arme vers l'homme au dessus de lui, des éclairs tombèrent vers l'homme qui les dévia avec sa lance. La marque à son cou s'illumina d'un rouge flamboyant et l'homme se leva rapidement et évita les attaques du général avec sa vitesse augmentée. Il sauta sur un côté pour éviter une ombre de Aldur qui s'élançait à sa poursuite et planta l'épée de son père dans le sol.

« Rugit, Elpída ! » hurla l'homme, une onde de choc électrique se forma autour de lui s'étendant sur plusieurs mètres, Piotr recula pour l'éviter et les ombres d'Aldur s'entoura autour de lui formant une boule noire pour le protéger.

Le mercenaire fit un saut de plusieurs mètres pour se poser aux côtés de la blonde qu'il aida à se relever. Elle se tenait l'estomac et respirait avec difficulté.

« On va avoir du mal contre ces deux là. » remarqua Ryam avec amertume, il tourna son regard vers le golem qui venait de détruire la salamandre de flammes et qui s'élançait vers Aldur dont les ombres avaient disparu, il tourna à peine son regard vers la créature et pointa sa hache vers le golem, des ombres sortirent du sol entourant la créature qui fut engloutit par les ténèbres disparaissant ainsi de la zone.

« Tu résistes Emblème du feu, très bien, montre moi de quoi tu es capable. » ricana le roi en planta son arme dans le sol.

Des ombres se formèrent sous sa hache, s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure pour englober la totalité de la zone de combat. Le roi afficha un grand sourire devant les regards apeuré et d'incompréhension des soldats.

« Que fait-il ? » grogna le mercenaire en resserrant sa prise sur son épée. « Il m'énerve ! »

Une main douce se posa sur son bras droit et l'homme tourna son regard vers la princesse qui se levait avec un sourire, elle s'aida de sa lance qu'elle pointa devant elle ne quittant pas le roi des yeux.

« Garde ton calme Ryam. Nous allons attaquer à deux d'accord ? » demanda la princesse avec un sourire victorieux collé aux lèvres.

L'homme acquiesça et le duo s'élança en direction du roi, des ombres se dressèrent sur leur chemin mais le duo trancha chaque ombre qui s'avançait devant eux.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. » se moqua Aldur avec un rire, il posa ses mains sur la poignée de son arme et observa avec attention.

« Quoi ? » laissa échapper le mercenaire lorsqu'un éclair noir tomba devant lui, il put l'éviter de peu grâce à la princesse qui avait tiré sur sa cape au dernier moment.

Il trancha une boule de feu qui venait sur lui avec l'épée de son père et le mercenaire se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui.

Devant lui se trouvait un homme à l'allure athlétique, il portait une armure grise et avait des cheveux courts et noirs ainsi que des yeux bruns. Il portait une cape noire qui portait l'insigne de Valk et tenait dans ses mains une épée qui ressemblait traits pour traits à celle de Ryam, des éclairs noirs crépitaient autour de la lame.

Non loin de lui, se trouvait une femme plus petite que lui et avait des cheveux bruns brillant attachés en une queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient d'une nuance de bleu sombre, elle portait une tenue de mage et dans ses mains se trouvait un livre rouge.

Le mercenaire écarquilla les yeux et avança de quelques pas, il avait déjà vu ses visages, il prit quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il avait vu ces visages. La réponse lui vient quelques secondes plus tard et il laissa adoucie sa prise sur Elpída, des larmes se formèrent sur son œil valide et il s'avança vers le duo en pleurant.

« Papa, maman, j'ai toujours voulu vous rencontrer ! »


	19. Chapitre 19 : Eiríni l'épée de Lumière

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, devant elle se trouvait les parents de son fiancé, ce dernier ne bougeait plus et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mais ce ne fut pas tout, en regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua que des ombres apparaissaient au fur et à mesure prenant une forme humaine, certains étaient des enfants tandis que d'autres étaient adultes.

« Tu me fais honte Emilia. » se moqua une voix forte avec un rire.

En se tournant vers la voix, la blonde recula de quelques pas, devant elle se trouvait son père tenant une épée et arborait l'insigne de Valk sur son armure, il ressemblait traits pour traits à l'homme qu'elle avait autrefois appelé son père.

« Qui es-tu ? Mon père est mort il y a deux ans ! » cria la blonde en resserrant son emprise sur sa lance pointant la pointe vers l'ombre.

« Qui suis-je ? Je suis ton père Emilia. Pourquoi tu ne t'avoue pas vaincu ? Rejoins Aldur et notre pays pourra exister, Odir protégera nos terres. »

« C'est faux ! Tu n'es pas mon père ! Mon père ne voudrait jamais cela ! Odir souhaite détruire l'humanité, il ne protégera aucune terre ! »

L'ombre éclata de rire en repoussant les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son visage. Il tourna son regard vers le porteur de l'Emblème qui ne réagissait toujours pas, il était concentré sur les deux ombres qui avaient l'apparence de ses parents.

Aldur afficha un grand sourire et souleva sa hache pour s'approcher du mercenaire. Le roi regarda tout autour de lui, les combats s'étaient arrêtés, chaque soldats voyaient devant eux un membre de leur famille ou une connaissance qui n'était plus de ce monde.

« Vous êtes dans un cauchemar que j'ai créé. Mortem me permet de contrôler les ténèbres, j'ai accès à chacun de vos souvenirs, mes ombres ont prit la forme de quelqu'un que vous aimiez mais qui est mort. Mais ils sont de mon côté. » expliqua l'homme avec un rire. « Le porteur de l'Emblème est humain, montrez lui ce qu'il a toujours voulu voir et il sera de votre côté. »

« Ryam ne sera jamais de votre côté, il ne désire pas la guerre ! » cria la blonde en s'élançant en direction du roi qui s'approchait de son fiancé, elle fut arrêté par son père qui se positionna devant elle, pointant son arme devant lui.

« Tu ne comprends rien Emilia, Aldur est notre unique moyen de survivre, il est tout puissant, il va nous assurer notre protection, réfléchis, accepte ce destin, pour le bien de notre pays. » expliqua l'ombre avec un sourire en tendant sa main vers la blonde.

La princesse ferma les yeux et baissa sa lance en resserrant sa prise sur cette dernière. « Aldur ne souhaite pas protéger l'humanité père, il veut réveiller Odir, et Odir souhaite la fin des Hommes. En tant que princesse, non en tant que soldat de cette armée, je dois me battre pour protéger notre avenir, pour que les enfants de nos enfants puissent vivre sans la peur de mourir tués par un dieu ! »

L'ombre qui avait prit l'apparence de Drytus jura et s'élança son épée dans la main en direction de sa fille. Il abattit son épée sur cette dernière qui bloqua son attaque avec sa lance. Elle repoussa l'attaque et évita les quelques coups que l'homme tentait de lui infligé et planta la pointe de sa lance dans le torse de l'ombre. De la fumée noire s'échappa de la blessure lorsqu'elle retira son arme, l'ombre afficha un grand sourire et sa blessure se soigna quelques secondes plus tard sous l'incompréhension de la blonde.

Aldur observa la scène et laissa échapper un petit sourire, il s'arrêta aux côtés de Rick et Ayra qui fixaient leur fils sans émotions.

« Pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu naisse ? Si tu n'avais pas eu l'Emblème nous aurions pu continuer à vivre. » jura l'ancien mercenaire en resserrant sa prise sur son épée, des éclairs noirs crépitèrent autour de la lame.

« Oui, pourquoi es-tu encore en vie alors que nous sommes morts ? Tu es indigne d'être appelé notre fils ! » se moqua Ayra en repoussant une mèche brune qui lui retombait sur les yeux.

Les yeux du mercenaire s'écarquillèrent et il laissa tomber son épée, les éclairs jaunâtre autour de la lame disparurent et l'homme avança de quelques pas, un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres.

« Je suis tellement désolé papa, maman, c'est de ma faute si vous êtes morts ! J'ai tellement haïs d'avoir l'Emblème, pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Pourquoi je devais être celui qui possédait ce pouvoir ? Que dois-je faire avec ? Pourquoi je dois être au centre de cela ! J'ai toujours voulu vous connaître, j'ai toujours voulu vivre une vie normale avec mes parents dont j'ignorais même les prénoms ! » cria l'homme en tombant à genoux, la main droite fut amené à sa marque et il grimaça de colère.

« Rejoins Aldur mon fils et nous pourrons rattraper le temps perdu. » proposa Rick en tendant sa main libre à son fils.

« Rick à raison, nous pardonnerons tes actes si tu rejoins Aldur. » ajouta Ayra en tendant également sa main libre.

La princesse jura et tenta de s'approcher de son fiancé avant d'être arrêté par l'ombre qui avait l'apparence de son père, ce dernier entour le corps de la femme avec ses bras l'empêchant de bouger malgré ses tentatives pour se libérer.

« Ryam ne l'écoute pas ! Ce ne sont pas tes parents, ce ne sont que des ombres qui ont prit l'apparence de tes craintes et de tes peurs ! » hurla la blonde vers le mercenaire qui ne tourna pas les yeux vers elle ignorant ses paroles. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et baissa ses yeux sur sa main droite, elle releva ensuite son regard vers son fiancé. « Ecoute mes ordres Emblème du feu ! Viens à moi, bouclier sacré ! »

Un bouclier bleu apparut autour du mercenaire le protégeant du monde extérieur, le mercenaire écarquilla les yeux et se leva pour toucher la barrière essayant de passer à travers. La blonde afficha un sourire de soulagement et releva son regard lorsque Aldur grimaça de colère, il s'approcha de la blonde et attrapa sa gorge avec sa main libre.

« Retire ce bouclier femme si tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt. » prévint le roi en montrant le mercenaire avec sa hache.

La blonde laissa échapper un petit rire et fixa les yeux noirs de l'homme en face d'elle. « Vous avez besoin de lui vivant vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de le tuer. »

« Très bien, alors tu mourras. » se moqua l'homme en levant sa hache vers la blonde qui éclata de rire détournant le regard se moquant du roi qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Si vous me tuez, Ryam va mourir, nous sommes liés vous savez. » se moqua la blonde relevant son regard vers le roi, elle lui cracha à la figure et continua de rigoler devant le regard sans émotion de l'homme qui lâcha sa gorge.

« Très bien, tu sembles te moquer de moi. Voyons ta réaction quand j'aurais récupéré l'Emblème. » répondit l'homme avec un petit sourire, il planta sa hache à côté de lui et retira le gant sur sa main gauche montrant une marque sur le dos de cette dernière, la marque représentait un œil entouré de flammes.

Sa marque s'illumina d'un rouge menaçant et l'homme posa sa main sur le bouclier bleu, ce dernier se fissura et l'homme à l'intérieur hurla de douleur en se tenant le cou. Le roi afficha un grand sourire et regarda par dessus son épaule remarquant le visage remplit de peur de la princesse qui quelques minutes auparavant s'était moquée de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes le bouclier explosa en petites particules bleu et le roi s'avança sur le corps immobile du mercenaire, l'attrapant par le cou il le souleva et afficha un grand sourire.

« Marque du chaos, fait en sorte que l'Emblème du feu m'appartienne. » ordonna le roi, sa marque s'illumina du même rouge menaçant et des ombres sortirent du sol pour maintenant le mercenaire debout permettant au roi de lâcher son cou.

La chaîne qui entourait l'Emblème disparut petit à petit en une fumée noire sous les cris de la blonde qui tentait de se libérer mais dont le père continuait à la maintenant dans ses bras malgré le fait qu'elle essaye de se libérer.

Le mercenaire cria de douleur lorsque la chaîne disparut totalement, sa marque s'illumina de toutes les couleurs que les cercles qui étaient dessinaient sur son cou possédaient. Une colonne multicolore se leva et transperça le ciel sous les hurlements de douleur du mercenaire. Le roi afficha un grand sourire et explosa se rire lorsque tout les soldats se tournaient vers la source de puissance.

Aldur tendit la main et passa à travers la colonne de pouvoir, sa marque s'illumina et une nouvelle chaîne cette fois-ci noire entoura l'Emblème. Au bout de quelques secondes, la colonne de lumière disparut ne laissant que le mercenaire dont la marque à son cou produisait une fumée noire à cause de la création d'une nouvelle chaîne. Les ombres qui le retenaient disparurent et l'homme tomba à genoux, son regard était vide et ressemblait à celui qu'il portait lorsqu'il avait utilisé les pouvoirs de l'Emblème contre Maria.

Aldur éclata de rire et se tourna vers la blonde dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il récupéra sa hache et enfonça son poing dans l'estomac de la blonde qui toussa crachant de la bile. Il regarda par dessus son épaule remarquant que le mercenaire ne semblait pas avoir subit de dégâts, il rigole et se détourna.

« Emblème écoute mes ordres, détruit moi cette zone, je ne veux plus voir le drapeau de ces faibles. » ordonna Aldur qui se dirigea vers Piotr qui avait passé sa lance derrière son cou et s'était assit au sol pour regarder la scène avec un sourire.

Le mercenaire se leva avec difficulté, un glyphe noir se forma sous ses pieds et de la fumée s'échappa du glyphe. Le vent se rassembla autour de lui et il laissa échapper un cri qui ressemblait d'avantage à un rugissement de dragon. Une première onde de choc éclata repoussant tout ce qui était autour de lui comme une bourrasque.

 _Ne perd pas le contrôle Porteur de l'Emblème !_

Le mercenaire ignora les recommandations de la déesse et laissa échapper un autre hurlement draconique, des écailles grise se formèrent près se son œil droit qui s'illumina d'un or brillant.

La blonde observa la scène avec horreur en baissant les yeux. Encore une fois elle ne pouvait rien faire devant son impuissance. Elle ferma les yeux laissant ses larmes couler librement.

* * *

 **Tu abandonnes ?**

La blonde rouvrit les yeux, le monde s'était encore une fois arrêté, devant elle se trouvait l'homme à l'armure blanche et aux cheveux blonds. Il se tenait les bras croisés devant elle les yeux rivés sur Ryam.

« Je ne veux pas abandonner mais je ne peux rien faire ! » répondit la princesse en criant.

 **Cet homme, son sang n'est pas seulement celui d'un humain, il est plus que ça. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué la première fois mais cette fois-ci je peux le sentir.**

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda la blonde en jetant un coup d'oeil à son fiancé, elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison, son cri ainsi que les écailles qui se formaient autour de son œil droit n'avait rien d'humain.

Le nom d'Aion te dit-il quelque chose ?

« Aion ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom auparavant, qui est-ce ? »

 **Aion était un dieu, pour être précis, il est celui qui a créé les humains. Il était également le grand-frère de Alya et de Odir. Il est mort bien avant ma naissance, mère m'a dit qu'Aion n'avait jamais souhaité être un dieu, il était immortel et il souhaitait la mort. Il a aidé les humains à créer une arme capable de tuer les dieux, cette arme c'est Eiríni, la toute première épée qui a été créée et la plus puissante.**

« Quel est le rapport avec Ryam ? Aion a été tué par les humains ? » demanda la blonde avec un froncement de sourcils.

 **Aion a demandé aux humains de le tuer afin qu'il puisse enfin mourir, il a choisit de mourir mais cette décision n'a pas plus à Odir qui a détesté les humains pour ça. Ma mère fut la seule qui accepta la décision de Aion et qui continua à aimer les humains. Lors de sa mort, Aion a laissé un cadeau aux humains, la puissance, toute la force qu'il possédait, il créé un artefact qu'il a lié avec Eiríni afin que seuls les élus puissent l'utiliser, cet artefact fut ce que vous appelez l'Emblème de feu.**

« Les pouvoirs de l'Emblème de feu sont en réalité celui de Aion ? Ceux d'un dieu ? Mais quel est le lien avec Ryam ? L'Emblème était sensé être lié à Eiríni mais ce lien a été détruit i 000 ans ! »

L'homme soupira et se retourna vers la princesse.

 **Avant de mourir et de donner tout ses pouvoirs, Aion s'est lié à une humaine avec qui il a eu un enfant dont le nom est inconnu. Aion a toujours aimé les humains et a toujours voulu vivre comme eux, mère m'a dit qu'il était considéré comme égoïste par Odir car il ne s'est pas soucier de ce qui allait arriver après sa mort. Si Ryam est lié à l'Emblème c'est pour une seule et unique raison, il est le descendant de l'enfant qui est né de l'union entre Aion et une humaine. Lors de ta naissance tu as obtenue la marque de la paix, Aldur avait la marque du chaos donc l'Emblème s'est lié avec le descendant de Aion.**

La blonde écarquilla les yeux et tourna son regard vers son fiancé, il était le descendant d'un dieu tout comme elle ? Depuis tout ce temps il était destiné à souffrir comme étant l'objet de convoitise pour des idéaux étranges ? Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cela, elle avait juré de le protéger de d'être à ses côtés pourtant elle se sentait faible et ne pouvait rien faire que de regarder.

Des bruits de fissures attirèrent son attention et elle leva les yeux pour remarquer que le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait était en train de se détruire.

 **Le pouvoir de l'Emblème est bien trop puissant pour que je puisse maintenir ce monde encore debout, vous allez mourir, il ne restera rien de cette zone. Cette onde de choc coupera le pays en deux ne laissant rien derrière lui.**

La blonde grimaça en regardant les fissures s'agrandirent, elle baissa encore une fois les yeux vers son fiancé, peu importe ce qu'il fallait faire elle serait prête à le faire si cela signifie qu'elle pouvait aider Ryam ainsi que le reste de son armée, elle ne voulait plus être impuissante face à ses erreurs.

« S'il vous plait, Sir Erhim, y'a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? Je suis prête à tout si c'est pour sauver notre monde et l'humanité. » demanda la blonde en relevant son regard vers le premier roi qui observa la détermination dans les yeux de la femme.

 **Quels sont les raisons de tes batailles ?**

« Je me bats pour les générations futures, pour qu'elles puissent grandir dans le bonheur à l'abris des guerres, je ferais en sorte que cete guerre soit la dernière. Nous, humains nous faisons que nous battre pour des raisons puérils que ce soit par jalousie ou par désir d'obtenir. Cela doit s'arrêter. » répondit la femme en fixant les yeux du premier roi qui afficha un sourire.

 **Penses-tu répandre la paix ? Penses-tu que ton épée est celle de la justice ?**

« Je ne répands en rien la paix, je tue car je me bats pour une cause que je pense juste, j'ai du sang sur les mains et je ne veux pas oublié les soldats qui sont mort par mon épée. Si Odir pense que les humains ne sont pas digne de la confiance des dieux alors je lui prouverais le contraire. Mon épée n'a rien de celle de la justice, je souhaite qu'elle représente l'espoir de l'humanité. L'espoir qu'un jour le soleil se lèvera à l'abris des combats. »

L'homme afficha à nouveau un sourire et se détourna de la femme, il observa sa marque de la paix à sa main droite et prit une profonde inspiration.

 **Eiríni po** **ssède un pouvoir incroyable, je n'ai pas été en mesure d'en être digne donc je ne connais pas l'étendu de sa puissance. J'avais peur de son pouvoir, j'avais peur des pouvoirs d'une épée capable de tuer un dieu. Je te félicite, Emilia, princesse d'Ashta, tu seras l'unique personne à pouvoir utiliser ce pouvoir, j'espère que tu seras également la dernière. Emilia, fille de Drytus et de Sulia, tu as été jugé digne des pouvoirs de Eiríni.**

Le monde autour d'elle se brisa et une lumière l'aveugla, elle pouvait à peine distingué le corps d'Erhim qui disparaissait en fumée, la lumière lui força à fermer les yeux.

* * *

Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, le vent chaud lui frappa le visage, le hurlement draconique de Ryam pu atteindre ses oreilles et elle remarqua que de la fumée noire se rassemblait autour de lui préparant une deuxième onde de choc. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main droite, elle brillait d'une lueur dorée, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Eiríni viens à moi ! » hurla la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Un point de lumière apparut à l'horizon, ce point traversa le ciel en quelques secondes pour apparaître devant la princesse créant une colonne de lumière autour d'elle détruisant l'ombre qui la retenait et celles qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Emilia s'approcha et empoigna la poignée de l'épée dont la lame brilla d'un or pur en symbiose avec sa marque, les inscriptions en langues anciennes inscrites sur le plat de la lame trouvèrent un sens dans les yeux de la blonde qui pu enfin les lire : « Merci de nous avoir donné la vie, Aion. ».

Ses yeux émeraude se mirent à briller tout comme ses cheveux blonds. La princesse approcha son front contre la lame qui se désintégra en des millions de particules dorés ne laissant que la poignée et la garde dans les mains de la princesse. Les particules tournoyèrent autour de la blonde qui leva son regard glacé vers Aldur.

Elle pointa Ryam avec la poignée de son épée sainte et les particules s'élancèrent vers lui pour former un dôme doré, l'homme hurla encore une fois et l'onde de choc fut contenue dans le dôme qui n'explosa pas.

Elle s'avança vers l'homme, chaque pas qu'elle faisait détruisait l'ombre qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Elle put atteindre son fiancé en quelques secondes et posa un genoux au sol, les particules dorés entourèrent le couple les protégeant de potentiel attaque.

La blonde amena sa main droite au cou de l'homme, sa marque de la paix s'illumina encore plus détruisant petit à petit la chaîne noire qui entourait l'Emblème de l'homme.

« Tu n'es pas un objet Ryam, pardonne ma faiblesse passée, à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne marcherais plus dans ton ombre mais à tes côtés. » murmura la blonde en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme.

La chaîne noire disparut totalement et fut remplacé par une chaîne blanche dont un cadenas reliait le tout. Les écailles grises autour de son œil disparurent et son œil droit cessa de briller, les glyphes à ses pieds disparurent également et l'homme tomba dans les bras de la blonde avec un gémissement de douleur.

Il ouvrit à peine son œil valide et regarda autour de lui, un cratère s'était formé là où il se trouvait et plus aucune herbe ne s'y trouvait, il grimaça en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa fiancé.

« Je suis un monstre.. » murmura l'homme avec colère.

La blonde afficha un petit sourire et passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de l'homme, elle retira son écharpe blanche qu'elle plia pour la poser au sol, elle posa la tête de son fiancé dessus et déposa ses lèvres sur son front pour se lever.

« Tu n'as rien d'un monstre, tu es mon fiancé et bientôt mon mari, tu es celui qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Laisse moi m'occuper de cela, je te promet que plus personne ne tentera de te faire du mal. » promit la femme avec un sourire, elle tourna son regard froid vers Aldur et s'avança de plusieurs mètres, les particules dorés suivirent ses mouvements en tournoyant autour d'elle. « Aldur, tu ne poseras plus tes mains sur lui. »

L'homme déglutit et agrippa le manche de sa hache, les ombres se levèrent à côté de lui et s'élancèrent vers la princesse qui ne bougea pas, les particules dorés s'interposèrent et les ombres furent détruites par la lumière qu'elle produisait.

Le roi grimaça et leva sa main gauche au ciel, sa marque brilla et les insignes de Valk gravés dans les armures de ses soldats s'illuminèrent.

« Soldats, retraite ! » ordonna le roi avec amertume, Piotr écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son souverain.

« Mon seigneur ! Nous ne pouvons pas fuir ! Nous pouvons nous battre ! La fuite est plus horrible que la mort ! »

Le roi tourna son regard froid vers son général et empoigna son cou avec sa main libre. L'homme lâcha sa lance et tenta de respirer à travers la prise forte de l'homme.

« J'ai dis, retraite Piotr, ne me fait pas répéter mes ordres, si tu tiens tant que ça à mourir cela peut ce régler maintenant. »

Le général secoua avec difficulté la tête et le roi lâcha son cou, l'homme tomba à genoux en toussant, il attrapa Rayf et se leva en s'aidant de son arme. Les ombres se rassemblèrent autour de chaque soldats de l'arme qui fut engloutit par ces dernières disparaissant de la plaine.

Il ne restait que les ombres qui avaient prit forme humaine, la blonde inspira et amena la poignée de son arme sainte devant ses eux, les particules dorés se rassemblèrent pour former la lame blanche de l'arme qu'elle planta dans le sol.

Une douce lumière emmena de l'épée qui frappèrent les ombres qui tombèrent à genoux, leur corps commença à disparaître sous leur cris de douleur.

« Emi..lia.. » gémit l'ombre de son père à plusieurs mètres d'elle, la blonde tourna son regard vers l'ombre et fut étonnée de voir qu'il souriait. « Je suis tellement fier de ce que tu es devenue ma fille, je peux partir serein, Ashta est dans de très bonne main.. »

« Père.. » murmura la fille en regardant l'ombre disparaître, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Ry..am ! » gémit une voix féminine, la princesse se tourna vers la voix pour voir la femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu marcher avec difficulté vers son fils qui écarquillaient les yeux, la femme était suivit par son mari qui s'aidait de son arme.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la femme pu atteindre l'homme et tomba à genoux pour prendre son crâne dans ses bras, Rick tomba à ses côtés et entoura le duo avec ses bras.

« Tu as tellement grandit.. mon fils.. j'avais si peur quand je t'ai laissée dans cette forêt seul à ton âge.. je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour toute la douleur que tu as subis.. » sanglota la mère en serrant son fils contre lui, le mercenaire écarquilla les yeux et sanglota également en entourant pour la première fois son bras autour de sa mère.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère pour sentir son odeur réconfortante.

« Tu es devenu un si bel homme Ryam, je suis heureuse de pouvoir te revoir une dernière fois. » gloussa Ayra en resserrant son emprise sur son fils.

« Je suis fier de ce que tu as accomplie mon fils, quand nous sommes partit tu étais un enfant, à présent tu es un homme qui suit sa propre route. » félicita Rick en posant une main sur les cheveux bicolore de son fils.

Le mercenaire acquiesça et s'enfonça dans l'étreinte de ses parents profitant de ce moment, leur corps commençaient à disparaître dans de petites particules dorées qui s'envolaient au grès de la brise chaude qui frappait la plaine.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous rencontrez, je n'oublierais pas vos visages, ni vos noms, encore moins la chaleur de tes bras maman ni même le sentiment de bonheur que j'ai eu grâce à tes félicitations papa. » sanglota le mercenaire en levant son regard vers ses parents qui souriaient.

La princesse regarda la scène avec un sourire, elle retira son épée du sol et le fourreau de son arme apparut sur son côté gauche accroché à ses sangles, elle rangea l'arme à l'intérieur et s'approcha du trio doucement. Ayra fut la première à remarquer sa présence et s'écarta légèrement l'invitant à rejoindre l'étreinte. Bien que réticente à briser le dernier moment que Ryam pouvait avoir avec ses parents elle s'avança néanmoins, s'accroupissant près de la mère qui posa son bras sur les épaules de la princesse.

« Merci Emilia de nous permettre ce moment. » remercia Rick avec un sourire.

La princesse secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle avec un sourire. « Ne me remerciez pas, c'est grâce à Eiríni tout ça, elle a détruit les ombres mais à permit à vos consciences de revenir dans ce corps pendant quelques minutes afin que vous pussiez faire vos adieux. »

« Ce moment signifie tout à mes yeux. » avoua Ayra en posant sa tête sur celle de son fils qui acquiesça d'accord avec elle. La mère baissa les yeux remarquant sa bague autour du doigt de la blonde et afficha un sourire. « Bienvenue dans la famille Emilia. »

La blonde sursauta et acquiesça avec une légère rougeur sur les joues. « Je vous remercie, pour tout ce que vous avez fait, vous avez maintenu les navires à l'écart de Altria durant longtemps. Que puis-je faire pour vous remerciez de tout ce que vous avez fait pour Ashta ? »

« Sauvez l'humanité est amplement suffisant. » répondit Rick avec un petit rire alors qu'il croisait les bras.

Sa femme acquiesça avant de se redresser avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Oh je sais ! »

La blonde fut soudainement intéressé et se rapprocha avec intérêt. « Que puis-je faire ? Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez même si ça doit me prendre une vie entière ! »

La mère posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde et fixa les yeux émeraude de la princesse. « Je voudrais avoir des petits-enfants ! »

« Hein ? » laissa échapper la blonde avant de comprendre la demande, elle se mit à rougir en secouant ses mains devant elle sous les rires de Rick et Ayra qui baissèrent leur yeux sur leur corps qui disparaissait, il ne restait que leur haut du corps et la mère afficha un visage attristé en se tournant vers son fils qui rougissait également.

La mère posa une main sur l'une des joues de son fils et colla son front contre le sien avec un sourire. « Tu dois continuer à tracer ta propre route mon fils, peu importe le sang qui coule dans tes veines, peu importe si tu possède un pouvoir immense, n'oublie jamais qui tu es vraiment, tu es Ryam, mon adorable et mon précieux fils. » murmura la mère en déposant ses lèvres sur le front de son fils, son corps disparut juste après avoir déposé ses lèvres et l'enfant se tourna vers son père, il ne lui restait qu'un bras et sa tête.

« Ta mère a raison Ryam, tu es notre plus précieux cadeau, je remercie Aion de nous avoir donné la vie car il m'a permit d'avoir un fils incroyable tel que toi, je suis fier de toi mon fils et nous te regarderons grandir ta mère et moi. » ajouta le père en posant sa main sur la tête de son fils qui acquiesça les larmes aux yeux.

Son corps disparut le sourire aux lèvres et Ryam baissa les yeux au sol ne retenant pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses yeux. La blonde s'approcha et l'homme l'attira dans son étreinte pour pleurer dans son épaule. La blonde leva les yeux vers les particules du duo qui s'envolaient à travers le vent et afficha un doux sourire.

* * *

Amira regarda autour d'elle, elle avait combattu des ombres qui avaient prit l'apparence de son petit-frère, et puis tout d'un coup une lumière était apparut et avait fait disparaître la totalité des ombres. Elle grimaça, sa main tenant son arme tremblait.

« Amira ! » gémit une voix derrière elle, la guerrière se retourna pour voir un petit garçon qui lui arrivait à la taille, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux brun, un sourire se trouvait sur ses lèvres et il marchait avec difficulté. « Je suis tellement content de pouvoir te parler ! »

« Eos ? » appela Amira dans un murmure, quand elle remarqua le garçon acquiescer elle lâcha son arme et se précipita vers le garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes couler librement sur son visage, Zelcher suivit sa partenaire et grogna doucement vers le garçon.

« Tu as grandit Zelcher ! » remarqua le garçon en tendant une main vers le reptile qui abaissa son museau dans la main du garçon qui rigola, son corps commençait à disparaître pour le plus grand malheur de la grande-sœur qui pleurait. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire Amira. »

« Moi aussi ! Je suis tellement désolée ! J'aurais dû travailler encore plus pour te protéger ! Tu es mort par ma faute ! » pleura la femme en tenant son frère qui repoussa les épaules de sa sœur, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! » répondit le garçon en secouant la tête. « Tu sais, je l'avais compris depuis longtemps que j'allais mourir de ma maladie tôt ou tard. Quand j'ai vu les soldats du roi entrer dans la maison, j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas suivit les ordres de ton commandant. J'étais heureux, j'étais heureux que tu n'ai pas suivit ces ordres, car je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes comme ses soldats, quelqu'un sans cœur qui est capable de tuer des innocents. »

« Eos, ne dit pas ça ! Je ne serais jamais devenue quelqu'un comme ça ! Mère et Père comptaient sur moi pour te protéger ! Je n'ai pas pu tenir cette promesse ! » sanglota la femme en baissant les yeux.

« Mère et Père savaient que je devais mourir de ma maladie mais ils ont continué à se battre et tu as fait pareil, je savais que tu étais consciente de ça. Tu sais, je suis content d'être mort, tu as rencontré les Mercenaires du Renouveau grâce à ça donc je suis content ! Tu as étais la grande-sœur la plus incroyable du monde ! Je suis fier de toi Amira ! »

La femme écarquilla les yeux et serra son frère contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle ne serrait que le vent. Elle leva les yeux pour voir les particules dorées du corps de Eos s'envoler, elle se releva et posa une main sur son cœur en fermant les yeux, elle sortit un petit collier de sous ses vêtements et l'ouvrit pour voir une petite photo d'elle et de son frère ensemble.

* * *

« Dave mon ami héroïque ! » cria une voix masculine forçant le mercenaire à s'arrêter de courir pour remarquer la présence de quelqu'un qui connaissait bien devant lui assit sur une pierre un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres.

L'homme était un peu plus jeune que lui et avait des cheveux roux en bataille et des yeux de la même couleur. Le mercenaire s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils et le garçon pointa son poing devant lui avec le même sourire.

« Je suis content de te voir mon ami ! »

« Julian ? » appela Dave en resserrant l'emprise de sa main sur la poignée de son épée, son emprise s'adoucit lorsque l'homme acquiesça avec un sourire. Le mercenaire avait pu voir plusieurs fois les ombres prendre l'apparence de son ancien meilleur ami et avait été obligé de se battre contre eux.

« Tu es devenu un véritable héros depuis que je ne suis plus là ! Tu fais la fierté de mon jugement ! Je le savais, depuis notre première rencontre, j'ai sentit que le destin planait autour de toi ! Tu avais l'âme de devenir un héros ! » s'exclama le garçon en faisant des poses qu'ils supposaient être héroïque.

« Il était de mon devoir en tant que héros de devenir encore plus fort ! J'ai rencontré tellement de personne dont l'un d'entre eux s'est montré être l'enfant de deux légendes ! » répondit Dave en imitant les poses héroïque de son ami.

« Je suis content alors. » répondit Julian dans un ton plus doux, les bras sur ses hanches en levant les yeux vers le ciel. « Tu as pu trouver ta place dans ce monde, je peux partir l'esprit tranquille. »

« C'est grâce à toi Julian, je te dois énormément de chose. » répondit Dave en croisant les bras.

Julian ricana et leva une main vers son meilleur ami, ses yeux brillaient à cause de quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et le mercenaire leva également sa main pour frapper celle de Julian.

« Buvons un verre ensemble, dans une autre vie. » proposa Julian en disparaissant.

« Ouais, buvons un verre ensemble, mon ami. » répondit Dave en mettant ses mains dans ses poches levant son regard vers les particules dorées.

* * *

« Fiona, père, mère ? » appela Sven en se précipitant vers le trio qui lui souriait. Fiona la jeune fille avait des cheveux courts blanc et des yeux brun. La mère ressemblait traits pour trais à sa fille et le père avait également les cheveux blanc mais des yeux vert.

« Sven tu as pu virer Richard du trône ! » s'exclama Fiona en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

« Nous sommes fier de toi mon fils. » félicita le père et la mère en même temps avec un sourire en s'approchant de leur fils.

Aux côtés de l'homme, le griffon croassa en s'approchant profitant de la caresse que le père lui offrait.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu accomplir ça sans l'aide de tout le monde. L'honneur ne me revient pas. » répondit le fils avec un sourire en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Nous sommes tout de même fier de toi. Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'incroyable. Je suis content que tu es pu rencontrer des gens sur qui tu puisses compter. » remarqua la mère avec un rire.

« Nous allons prier pour ta victoire Sven, sois fort, regard droit devant toi et ne rate jamais ta cible. » rappela le père avec un sourire en disparaissant avec le reste de la famille.

L'archer afficha un petit sourire et se tourna vers son griffon en passant ses doigts dans le plumage de la monture qui baissait la tête.

* * *

Anthony était resté sans bouger depuis que son ancien ami mort Lukas se trouvait devant lui. Le garçon avait des cheveux brun et des yeux de la même couleur. C'était son tout premier ami qui était mort par sa faute.

« Tu es devenu un grand mage maintenant. » remarqua le garçon avec un sourire, il examina les golems qui se trouvaient aux côtés de Anthony et rigola.

« Je n'étais pas destiné à le devenir.. Tu devais être celui qui devait avoir Lypr.. » répondit l'adolescent en baissant les yeux.

« Tu mérites Lypr, tu as toujours été bien plus fort que moi. » répondit le garçon en rigolant. « Tu fais semblant de ne pas savoir utiliser la magie du vent pas vrai ? Quand nous étions enfant c'était ta magie de prédilection. »

L'adolescent sursauta et détourna le regard en resserrant sa prise sur Lypr, il fixa le sol et déglutit n'osant pas regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Ce qui s'est passé n'était qu'un accident, tu as protéger le village et je te remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Un jour viendra où tu devras utiliser la magie du vent, ce jour là, montre au monde à quel point tu es le plus puissant lorsque tu l'utilises. Tu gardes toujours mon tome de vent avec toi, pas vrai ? »

Anthony acquiesça en sortant le livre en question qu'il regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux. Le garçon s'approcha et posa ses mains sur le livres, il murmura quelques choses dans une langue ancienne et le vent se leva, son corps disparut en petite particules dorées qui furent transporter par ce vent nouvellement créé.

Le mage leva les yeux et ferma son livre marron, les golems disparurent et l'adolescent s'assit au sol en regardant le livre vert dans ses mains.

* * *

« Stela, Lucie ! » cria Nina en s'approchant de ses deux amies, les deux filles étaient jumelles et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, elles avaient des cheveux roses que Stela avait attachés en une queue de cheval tandis que Lucie les laissait couler sur ses épaules, elles avaient toute les deux des yeux violets et ressemblaient beaucoup à Nina.

« Coucou, grande sœur ! » s'exclama les yeux filles en même temps.

« On a peu de temps alors laisse moi parler ! » s'exclama Stela en s'approchant de Nina lui prenant le bras droit.

« Oui Stela a raison, laisse nous parler ! » ajouta Lucie en imitant sa sœur, prenant le bras gauche dans ses mains.

« Les filles.. » murmura Nina les larmes aux yeux.

« On voulait te dire, on t'en veux pas pour notre mort ! C'est de la faute du roi ! » cria Stela avec un sourire.

« Oui, c'est lui qui a envoyé ses soldats détruire l'orphelinat pendant que tu étais partit en ville ! » ajouta Lucie.

Nina s'accroupit permettant aux deux filles de venir dans ses bras. « Je suis désolée les filles, si j'avais été plus forte j'aurais pu vous protéger, j'aurais dû vous emmener avec moi ce jours là. »

Les deux fillettes secouèrent la tête en serrant le torse de leur sœur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas on ne t'en veux pas, tu as promis de réaliser nos rêves après tout ! » s'exclamèrent les deux filles en même temps avant de disparaître, Nina resserra ses bras autour d'elle et afficha un petit sourire.

« Oui, je vais réaliser vos rêves je vous le promet. »

* * *

« Shizune ? » appela Sharena en s'approchant de la brune aux yeux rouge devant elle, la femme était dans une tenue de ninja similaire à celle de Sharena et sourit les bras croisés.

« Tu as grandis Sharena, Tu fais ma taille à présent. » gloussa la femme en s'approchant de la blonde, elle ouvrit ses bras et Sharena rangea ses dagues pour s'y précipiter entourant le torse de la femme avec ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Shizune, je me sentais si seule, je ne s'avais pas quoi faire à ta mort. » avoua la blonde avec quelques larmes.

« Je serais toujours avec toi Sharena même si ça ne se voit pas. Les techniques que je t'ai apprise, elles te servent à te défendre et à attaquer, c'est comme si une partie de moi me battait à tes côtés. » expliqua la brune en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure d'or de la femme.

« J'ai rencontré un groupe de personne que je considère comme ma famille à présent. J'ai également un grand-frère, il s'appelle Ryam, il est incroyable, il se bat avec tant de détermination malgré les épreuves qui se dressent devant lui. »

« Il a l'air d'être un homme incroyable. Profite de ta famille Sharena, utilise les techniques que je t'ai apprise pour les protéger et devient celle que tu veux devenir, tu n'es pas obligé de tué toute ta vie, fait ce que tu as envie de faire. N'oublie pas que tu es libre à présent, je veux que tu vives pour nous deux, profite de tout les moments et voit le plus de chose possible. » demanda Shizune en disparaissant avec un sourire passant une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde.

* * *

Olga regarda devant elle les yeux écarquiller, un homme s'y trouvait, il avait de court cheveux noirs et des yeux couleur brun. Il affichait un petit sourire et croisait les bras.

« Je suis content de te voir Olga. » remarqua l'homme avec un sourire en s'approchant.

Il avait fait à peine quelques pas que la femme était déjà dans ses bras écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, les yeux pleurant de chaudes larmes.

« Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te voir Logos. J'avais juré de ne plus pleurer après ta mort, mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer, excuse moi. » sanglota la femme en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

« Ne t'excuse pas ma chérie, c'est moi qui doit le faire, après tout, c'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas perdu ce duel, j'aurais pu tu aurais pu avoir des soin adaptés pour ton accouchement, à cause de ça, Flora est morte alors qu'elle venait juste de naître ! » grimaça l'homme avec quelques larmes dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Logos, c'est de la faute de nos lois stupide, mais je te promet, je continuerais ton combat, je changerais Amatia pour la rendre meilleur, je ne laisserais pas ta mort et celle de Flora être inutiles. Je vais me battre pour que cette tragédie n'arrive à aucune famille. » promit la jeune femme avec un sourire, son mari rigola et posa une main sur l'épaule de la femme.

« Tu es devenue tellement forte Olga, je suis désolé que tu dois encore payer pour mes erreurs. » s'excusa l'homme.

« Je t'ai épousé car je t'aime Logos, le temps que j'ai pu passer avec toi restera à jamais dans ma mémoire, je ne pourrais pas oublié nos moments passés ensemble. » rassura la femme en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de son mari qui lui adressa un sourire. « Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur notre fille jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! Mais je t'en supplie, prends ton temps pour nous rejoindre ! » répondit l'homme avec un sourire avant de disparaître.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel pour voir les particules de son mari disparaître, en regardant autour d'elle, elle pouvait voir que de nombreux soldats prenaient dans leur bras leur proches qui disparaissaient au fur et à mesure. En baissant les yeux elle pu voir la princesse au loin qui tenait son fiancé, elle avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel et affichait un sourire.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher illuminant la plaine avec sa douce chaleur et sa lumière légèrement orange. Elle aurait pu jurer que la princesse semblait bien plus rayonnante qu'auparavant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment gagné cette bataille, mais ils ne l'avaient pas perdu non plus.

Ils avaient eu la chance de pouvoir voir une dernière fois leur proches pour leur faire part de leurs craintes, et ils devaient ce miracle à la princesse qui se tenait au centre de la zone de combat. Olga en était sûre, aujourd'hui était la naissance d'une nouvelle légende qui sera racontée à travers les générations, celle de la naissance d'Emilia, la Princesse de la Lumière.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Enfant du désert

**Hey, bonjour/bonsoir à vous, je tenais premièrement à m'excuser pour cette publication assez en retard, j'avais des examens et surtout, je n'étais pas très fière de ce chapitre (tout du moins, de ce que j'avais fait en brouillon). Je l'ai refait il me semble trois ou quatre fois, et je suis enfin arrivé à quelque chose de potable, mais c'est pas la joie non plus. Je pense sûrement faire une petite pause, ou du moins, publier peut-être un chapitre tout les deux mois, au lieu de tout les mois comme je le faisais (bien que me mettre une deadline ne me sert à rien car je suis toujours en retard)**

 **Autre raison pour cette absence, je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur une nouvelle histoire, qui ne sera pas sur du Fire Emblem, mais sur Shingeki no Kyojin, avec sur le devant de la scène, Annie Leonhart (qui est d'ailleurs l'un de mes personnages préférés) avec un OC (oui j'aime créer mes propres personnages.) Actuellement, j'ai pu faire 10 chapitres, qui n'ont plus qu'à être vérifié, ajuster deux ou trois trucs et ils sont prêts à sortir. Je n'ai pas de date précise pour le lancement, j'attends d'avoir quelques chapitres en stock.**

 **Sur ce, je vous remercie de votre patience, et je remercie ceux qui continuent de lire mon histoire (bien que peu de personne ne laisse un petit mot, coucou Zergath), on a atteint les 1 500 vues, merci à vous, le record de "Changer son destin" avec ses 8 000 vues est-il possible?**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Le mercenaire laissa échapper un énième soupire, depuis leur « victoire » contre Aldur dans la journée, le campement avait été posé dans la zone et les dirigeants s'étaient retrouvés dans la tente royale afin de discuter de la journée pour établir un plan d'action. Bien que ces réunions étaient assez importante et que l'homme avait toujours fait en sorte d'être investit dans la vie de l'armée, cette fois-ci était un peu différente.

Il s'amusait avec un stylo dans ses mains fixant la feuille blanche sur la table en face de lui, il pouvait vaguement entendre les autres discuter de sujets sérieux mais il ne prêta aucune attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se laissa tomber contre sa chaise.

Il avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec Alya mais elle ne répondait toujours pas le laissant parfois parler seul dans sa tente en espérant que la déesse souhaite bien répondre à ses nombreuses questions. Emilia lui avait dit qu'il avait le sang d'Aion, un dieu, le grand-frère de Alya et de Odir, celui qui a aidé les humains à créer Eiríni et avait scellé son propre pouvoir dans l'Emblème afin de pouvoir tuer des dieux.

Bien qu'il sache cela il ne se trouvait pas plus fort pour autant, il avait toujours la même sensation de puissance que l'Emblème pouvait lui procurer mais rien de nouveau. Il avait supposé qu'il ait du sang de dragon et de dieu était supposé le rendre plus fort mais son hypothèse a été détruite quand il s'était souvenu qu'il était déjà tombé malade, il doutait qu'un être aussi puissant qu'un dieu ou un dragon pouvait attraper un rhume facilement.

Il avait de nombreuses questions pour la déesse, tout d'abord il voulait savoir pourquoi elle lui avait caché ce petit détail, puis ensuite il souhaitait savoir si ses parents savaient pour Aion. Il pouvait se souvenir de ce rêve étrange dans lequel Odir et Alya discutaient, Odir lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas digne de cet œil, son œil droit était-il devenu celui de Aion ou avait-il obtenu l'œil du dieu ? Comme il ne pouvait plus voir de l'œil droit il supposait que c'était la première option, dans ce cas, Aion pouvait-il voir ce qu'il se passait actuellement ? Ce dieu était-il conscient et éveillé ? Ce trouvait-il dans son corps, dans un espace qu'il aurait créé comme celui de Alya ou était-il vraiment mort ?

Pourquoi un dieu voudrait-il mourir ? Pourquoi avoir aidé les humains à créer Eiríni une arme si puissante qu'elle peut tuer un dieu ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé aux humains de détruire l'arme après sa mort ? Pourquoi avoir scellé tout son pouvoir dans l'Emblème ? Pourquoi les Marques de la Paix et du Chaos existaient-elles ? Avaient-elles même un sens ? Outre le fait que celle de la Paix était sensé représenter l'élu de Eiríni, à quoi servait celle du Chaos ? Toutes ses questions n'avaient que des hypothèses comme réponse et le mercenaire n'aimait pas vraiment ça, l'enjeu était celui de la survie de l'humanité et ne pas avoir toutes les réponses à ces questions était préoccupant.

« Excusez mon retard. » annonça une voix qui poussa la porte de la tente, s'inclinant pour s'excuser et entra refermant la toile derrière elle pour s'asseoir aux côtés du mercenaire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Emilia, tu vas mieux ? » demanda la reine avec un sourire en suivant sa fille du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit.

La femme acquiesça en repoussant une mèche derrière l'une de ses oreilles offrant à sa mère un sourire. « Ne t'inquiètes pas mère je vais beaucoup mieux. » rassura la blonde.

« Quand je t'ai vu vomir tout à l'heure j'ai vraiment eu peur, je veux dire tu as été blessée par Aldur qui sait ce qu'il a pu te faire. » ajouta la mère en serrant le tissu de sa robe bleu avec une main en baissant les yeux.

« Encore une fois, ne t'inquiètes pas mère, le sentiment était désagréable mais je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. » répondit sa fille en prenant une feuille blanche sur la table et un stylo, elle releva son regard vers le reste du groupe et afficha un sourire. « Nous pouvons reprendre cette réunion. »

« Aucune perte à déplorer, tout nos soldats sont rentrés sans blessures grave nous avons quelques blessés, mais rien d'alarmant. Quelques montures ont également été blessées par des flèches ou par la soudaine explosion de puissance de Ryam après avoir été contrôlé par Aldur. » annonça Thoma qui regarda sa feuille pour ne rien oublier. « Princesse Emilia, vous avez remit un sceau sur l'Emblème, peut-on compter sur ce sceau maintenant ? »

La blonde ferma les yeux pour réfléchir puis acquiesça avec néanmoins un petit sourire. « Je pense que ça ira, je ne peux pas faire en sorte que Aldur ne puisse pas poser son sceau sur Ryam mais je ferais tout pour l'empêcher de le faire cette fois-ci, le sceau que j'ai posé est bien plus puissant que l'ancien. »

L'homme acquiesça et se tourna vers Olga qui acquiesça, elle fouilla à travers ses feuilles et toussa attirant l'attention de tout le monde. « Concernant l'ambiance générale de l'armée tout va bien, je peux même dire qu'elle est meilleure qu'avant, tout le monde semble être heureux d'avoir pu discuter avec les défunts pendant quelques secondes. Bien que je ne comprennes pas trop comment vous avez fait, je vous remercie. »

« Je ne pourrais pas vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai à présent accès à tout le pouvoir que Eiríni possède, je suppose qu'en détruisant les ombres elle a permit aux âmes des défunts de prendre le contrôle de ces ombres pendant minutes. » expliqua la princesse en abaissant ses yeux sur son épée se trouvant sur son côté gauche comme à son habitude.

« Peut-on craindre une nouvelle attaque ? » demanda la reine en se tournant Thoma qui secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas, ils savent que nous possédons à présent tout le pouvoir de Eiríni, de plus je pense qu'une rumeur disant que Piotr à fuit une bataille va se répandre dans tout le pays, nous sommes à tranquille pour l'instant. »

La reine acquiesça et se tourna vers sa fille, elle écrivait sur sa feuille avec un sourire, soulignant quelques mots et entourant ceux qu'elles pensaient important. « Au niveau de la stratégie ? »

« Mes soldats peuvent s'occuper de la première ligne, ils sont de fiers guerriers qui ne mourront pas à la première flèche. » affirma Olga avec un sourire.

« Je peux également être en première ligne après l'escadron mobile d'Eric, les soldats à pieds peuvent suivre Claire qui s'occupe déjà de la plupart d'entre eux. » ajouta la princesse en relevant ses yeux de sa feuille.

« Mes soldats sont principalement des Archers et des Chevaliers Griffons, ils peuvent être commandés par Ryn et Kalem qui font du bon travail ensemble. » ajouta Thoma en prenant son menton dans ses mains.

« Je m'occupe de l'unité magique qui reste généralement à l'arrière. Nous nous occuperons de soutenir ceux qui se trouveront devant nous. » affirma la reine avec un sourire. « Qu'en pense les mercenaires ? »

L'homme sursauta lorsqu'il ressentit un coup dans son bras droit, il abaissa les yeux sur sa fiancé et soupira en secouant la tête n'écoutant pas vraiment la question qui lui avait été posée.

« Peu importe, on s'adaptera à la situation. » répondit vaguement l'homme. « Veuillez m'excusez. » Le mercenaire se leva en s'inclinant et s'éloigna sortant de la tente sous les froncements de sourcils du reste du groupe.

« Excusez son comportement, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est resté gravé dans sa mémoire et il n'a pas eu le temps de se reposer. » s'excusa la princesse qui se leva, rassemblant ses feuilles dans ses mains. Sa mère acquiesça avec un sourire et se leva également.

« Tout va bien, nous comprenons Emilia, nous allons mettre fin à cette réunion pour aujourd'hui. Que tout le monde se repose, demain nous reprenons la route à l'aube. »

Le reste du groupe acquiesça et la princesse sortit de la tente, la lune était bien présente dans le ciel. Quelques soldats marchaient à travers le campement et discutaient entre eux. La princesse regarda à droite et à gauche à la recherche de l'armure dorée de son fiancé qu'elle trouva en train de tourner derrière une tente au loin. Elle marcha dans sa direction pour rapidement s'approchait de l'extrémité du campement, elle trouva au loin un feu avec autour de ce dernier les membres des Mercenaires du Renouveau, ils tenaient dans leur main un verre remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre à l'exception de Nina et Anthony qui avait un liquide marron à l'intérieur de leur verres.

Ryam s'approcha du groupe avec un sourire et accepta le verre que Dave lui tendait avec un sourire, l'homme entendit le bruit d'un craquement derrière lui et se tourna pour trouver sa fiancée avec un sourire. Il soupira et lui indiqua de s'approcher, la femme s'exécuta et s'approcha en refusant le verre d'alcool proposé par Dave mais accepta celui de chocolat que Nina proposait.

« Rude journée. » soupira Grick, il fixa le liquide rouge en repensant à la bataille de la journée.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller me coucher et me reposer. » ajouta le chef des mercenaires avec un rire.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Ryam. » dit Sharena avec un bâillement, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé qui était étonnamment visible.

« Je propose que nous fassions ce nous sommes venu faire pour aller nous reposer. Les héros doivent se reposer parfois. » annonça Dave qui se leva en tendant son verre de vin devant lui avec un sourire.

« Bien que ce soit rare, je suis d'accord avec Dave. » ajouta Amira qui se leva, elle tendit son verre devant elle également suivit par Anthony et Nina qui acquiescèrent.

Le reste du groupe se leva à l'exception de la princesse qui observa le groupe avec incompréhension, son fiancé se tourna vers elle et lui indiqua de suivre leur exemple.

« C'est un peu comme une tradition, nous devons boire en l'honneur des morts. » expliqua Amira en regardant son verre.

« Cela nous permet de ne pas oublier tout ceux qui sont morts par notre faute ainsi que ceux qui sont morts pour nous. » continua Grick avec un petit rire.

La blonde acquiesça en silence et tendit son verre également, le groupe claquèrent leur verre entre eux avant de boire leur contenu d'une gorgée. Elle avala son chocolat et leva les yeux aux ciel, elle avait pu voir son père une dernière fois, elle ne pourra pas oublier ce moment.

« Paix à tout ceux qui sont morts. » murmura Ryam en posant son verre près de la chaise sur laquelle il avait été assit. Il tourna son regard vers sa fiancé qui acquiesça et posa son verre pour suivre l'homme à travers le campement.

Le duo marchait silencieusement, la plupart des soldats semblaient prendre du repos dans leur tentes, seuls quelques rares hommes et femmes se baladaient dans le campement, arme à la main, surveillant tout les recoins pour éviter de se faire attaquer par surprise. Le Mercenaire guida la blonde à l'extérieur du campement en direction du grosse roche posée sur le côté du chemin.

Il grimpa sur quelques pierres pour atteindre le sommet de la roche et tendit sa main utilisable vers la blonde qui sauta pour l'attraper, et avec l'aide de l'homme, elle monta au sommet de la pierre. L'homme fut le premier à s'allonger sur la pierre, son bras droit derrière la tête tandis que son autre bras restait le long de son corps. La blonde s'assit à côté de lui, amenant ses jambes au niveau de sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ton estomac va mieux ? Tu semblais mal en point. » remarqua l'homme en tournant sa tête vers sa fiancé.

« Je vais mieux. Je suppose que c'est un effet secondaire de l'invocation du vrai pouvoir de Eiríni. » rassura la blonde avec un sourire. « Tu n'as pas ressentit ma douleur ? »

L'homme secoua la tête en se redressant. « Non, je n'ai rien sentit étrangement. Tu devrais aller voir Nina ou Erika au cas où. Je préfère être sûr que ce ne soit rien de grave. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre une princesse. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, nul besoin d'aller voir Erika ou Nina, elles ont mieux à faire que de m'examiner pour me dire que tout va bien. » répondit la blonde, elle remarqua que l'homme commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps, changeant de sujet rapidement. « D'ailleurs, tu semblais ailleurs durant la réunion, il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et nota silencieusement de tenter de la persuader d'aller voir un médecin plus tard. « Je me posais de nombreuses questions sur mon nouveau statut. » soupira l'homme avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

« Ton nouveau statut ? » répéta la princesse en penchant la tête sur un côté.

« Je suis le descendant d'un dieu, pas n'importe lequel, le grand-frère de Alya et de Odir. Celui qui a créé l'Emblème et celui qui a aidé les humains à créer Eiríni. » commença l'homme en baissant les yeux sur la roche sous ses pieds. « Je veux dire, je commence à me rendre compte du pouvoir que j'ai en moi, je me pose beaucoup de question. Si Aion aimait les humains alors pourquoi le pouvoir que j'ai ressentit lorsque j'ai utilisé l'Emblème contre Maria était-il froid ? Pourquoi la tristesse fut la première chose que j'ai ressentit lorsque l'énergie coulait dans mes veines ? Pourquoi les humains doivent-ils se faire la guerre, pourquoi les dieux se font-ils la guerre entre eux alors qu'ils sont frères et sœurs ? Pourquoi Aion voulait-il mourir ? Est-il la cause de tout ça ? Savait-il ce qui allait arriver après sa mort ? Et si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait pour changer le destin ? Si je suis le descendant d'un dieu, dois-je avoir un comportement différent ? Je dois me comporter comme quelqu'un d'important ? Lorsque j'utilise les pouvoirs de l'Emblème, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon identité, comme si, quelqu'un d'autre prenait ma place pour se battre sans que je puisse faire quelque chose, j'ai l'impression d'agir comme un monstre en ne réagissant pas à tout les corps que je laisse derrière moi, je ne sa- »

L'homme fut arrêté dans sa course lorsque sa fiancé posa un doigt sur ses lèvres le forçant à s'arrêter, elle avait un doux sourire sur son visage, elle posa sa main droite contre le torse de l'homme.

« Les battements de ton cœur n'ont pas changés ils sont toujours les mêmes. Peu importe les pouvoirs que tu possèdes, peu importe que tu sois le descendant de Aion. Tu es Ryam, celui qui a créé les Mercenaires du Renouveau, l'homme qui se bat pour le futur, l'homme qui a choisit de sacrifier une partie de lui lorsque j'étais trop faible, l'homme qui sourit toujours, donnant de l'espoir à ceux qui en ont besoins. Peu importe ce que tu peux penser de ton pouvoir, tu n'as pas à changer qui tu es, tu es Ryam, fils de Rick et de Ayra, deux héros qui ont donnés leur vies pour sauver celle de leur fils, tu portes les espoirs de tout ceux qui tienne à toi. » rassura la blonde en se levant, elle se positionna devant l'homme et s'accroupit devant lui, posant une main sur ses cheveux bicolores et son front contre le sien fermant les yeux avec un sourire.

« Et si je n'étais pas digne de tout ces espoirs ? Et si on attendait trop de chose de moi ? Et si tout le monde changeait de comportement devant moi, conscient du sang qui coule dans mes veines ? » demanda l'homme dans un murmure.

« Je ferais en sorte que tout le monde fasse abstraction de tes origines. Et concernant de savoir si tu es digne ou non de tout ces espoirs, tu es plus que digne. Laisse moi porter la moitié de tout ces espoirs et de tes préoccupations, tu n'as pas à garder tout pour toi. »

* * *

Le soleil se levait tranquillement, les nuages de poussières recouvraient le ciel et quelques oiseaux chantaient. Normalement, cela signifiait une bonne journée, pourtant le bruit de gémissement suivit par celui d'un cracha força l'homme à ouvrir les yeux pour remarquer l'absence de corps chaud dans ses bras. Il regarda à travers la tente à la recherche de la chevelure blonde de sa fiancé qu'il ne trouva nul part.

Il s'assit sur le lit avec un froncement de sourcils, lorsqu'un second gémissement suivit cette fois-ci par un bruit de vomissement confirma ses doutes. Il se leva et sortit de la tente en quelques secondes, il regarda à droite et à gauche à la recherche de la femme qu'il ne trouva nul part. Il se préparait à l'appeler lorsqu'un second vomissement lui indiqua qu'elle était derrière la tente.

Il contourna la tente trouvant la blonde agenouillé tentant de tenir ses cheveux loin de son visage, sa peau était pâle, loin de sa couleur habituelle pleine de vie. L'homme s'approcha lentement et attrapa doucement les cheveux couleur or des mains de la femme qui le remercier d'un signe de tête avant de vomir pour la troisième fois ce matin.

Ryam fronça les sourcils, la blonde semblait souffrir, mais pourtant il ne ressentait aucun douleur. Leur lien avait-il été brisé quand Aldur avait brisé le sceau de Emilia ? Il espérait que non, car ce lien avait quelques avantages malgré ses défauts. Tout d'abord il pouvait savoir aussitôt lorsque sa fiancée était triste ou blessée, et puis, cela lui avait permit de mieux comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il frotta son dos avec des mouvements circulaire, et après quelques minutes et un vomissement plus tard la blonde semblait avoir reprit un peu de couleur. Elle se redressa, la sueur perlant sur son front et remercia encore une fois son fiancé d'un signe de tête avant de le suivre à l'intérieur de la tente, elle s'assit sur le lit et le mercenaire lui offrit un verre d'eau qu'elle s'empressa de boire pour se laver la bouche du goût acre qu'elle avait.

Elle recracha ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche dans un sceau qui servait de poubelle et avala un autre verre d'eau avec un sourire tentant de rassurer son fiancé qui était debout toujours dans ses vêtements de nuit tout comme elle.

« Je vais bien Ryam, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûre que c'est parce que je suis la première à avoir utiliser les vrais pouvoir de Eiríni, mon corps doit s'adapter je suppose. » essaya la femme avec un sourire dont elle savait que Ryam avait du mal à résister, pour tant, il fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils et se dirigea vers la table pour prendre un petit couteau, il s'approcha de la blonde et lui attrapa l'avant bras droit doucement.

Il posa la pointe sur la peau de la fiancé, une goutte de sang perla sur son bras et l'homme baissa les yeux sur son propre bras droit, au même endroit où il avait posé la pointe du couteau, une goutte de sang s'y trouvait.

Cela confirmait ses doutes, il était encore lié avec elle, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas ressentir la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt. Il se leva et posa une bande de bandage sur l'endroit où il avait posé la pointe de la lame sur le bras de sa fiancé.

Il se retourna, sa main tenant son menton cherchant une explication. Elle était la seule à pouvoir utiliser le vrai pouvoir de Eiríni et est la seule à l'avoir invoqué, il supposa qu'il était normale que son corps ait besoin de temps pour s'habituer.

Il secoua la tête et se changea rapidement sous le regard silencieux de sa fiancé qui le regarda enfiler un t-shirt blanc et un bas noir, il enfila ses bottes et tourna son regard vers la blonde.

« Nous allons voir Erika, habilles-toi. » ordonna l'homme avec un froncement de sourcils.

Consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis, elle s'habilla sous ses ordres avec son armure habituelle, elle eut à peine le temps d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval que l'homme tirait déjà son bras à travers la tente sous les regards amusés des soldats qui pouvaient voir leur princesse en train d'être traîné par son fiancé.

« Ryam ! Je t'ai dis que j'allais bien ! » tenta la blonde, ses paroles ne trouvèrent aucune réponse, et elle continua à suivre le mercenaire.

En quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la tente de l'infirmerie, Ryam ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper, et poussa la toile de la tente entraînant la princesse avec lui. Erika était seule dans la tente, assise derrière une table, écrivant quelques chose sur une feuille, elle leva son regard pour voir le couple royal et afficha un sourire.

« Emilia, Ryam ! Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ce matin ? » demanda la femme aux cheveux azur en se levant, s'approchant du duo.

Le mercenaire pointa la blonde avec un froncement de sourcils. « Elle est malade, elle vomit et espère me faire croire qu'elle va bien. »

La blonde en question soupira en se tenant le pont de son nez. « J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que ce doit être un effet secondaire à ma première utilisation des pouvoirs de Eiríni. »

« Ce n'est pas Eiríni, je le sens, l'épée ne semble pas malade. » répondit le mercenaire avec le même froncement de sourcil.

La blonde tourna sa tête vers l'homme avec un froncement de sourcil, elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Il avait bien dit que Eiríni n'était pas malade ? Une épée malade ? « Que veux-tu dire par Eiríni n'est pas malade ? C'est une arme, bien évidemment qu'elle ne peut pas être malade. »

« C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais, j'ai l'impression que tes vomissements ne sont pas liés à Eiríni. Ton corps contient à présent l'énergie de Eiríni, et cette énergie ne semble pas agitée, elle est calme, donc Eiríni n'est pas la cause de tes vomissements. Cela signifie que tu es vraiment malade. » expliqua l'homme en se tenant le pont de son nez.

« Si j'étais malade, tu pourrais ressentir ma maladie non ? Donc ça montre bien que je ne suis pas malade, je suis sûre que Eiríni est la cause de mes vomissements, je te promet que je vais bien ! » répliqua la blonde avec un soupire.

« Du calme vous deux. » coupa Erika avec un rire, s'interposant entre le couple royal. « Je vais examiner Emilia d'accord ? »

« Parfait. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

Erika gloussa et poussa l'homme à l'extérieur de la tente. « Allez jeune homme, laisse nous entre filles et va t'occuper d'arrêter la guerre qui va commencer entre Dave et Amira, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils se disputaient encore. »

L'homme sortit avec un froncement de sourcils et referma la porte en toile derrière lui. L'infirmière soupira et se tourna vers la princesse, lui indiquant de s'asseoir sur un des lits présents dans la salle, elle lui indiqua d'enlever les plaques d'armures qu'elle portait et la princesse s'exécuta sans un mot.

Erika repoussa la tresse qui tenait ses cheveux et fouilla dans un placard pour en sortir un bâton dont l'orbe au sommet était d'un blanc pur. Elle s'approcha de la princesse et approcha l'orbe de la blonde, l'orbe s'illumina d'un blanc éclatant et la femme déplaça lentement le bâton le long du corps de l'enfant royal.

« Erika, lors de la bataille, tu as pu voir l'un de tes proches parmi les ombres ? » demanda la blonde avec curiosité.

La femme secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Non, j'étais à l'arrière, je n'ai pu voir aucune ombres, mais Eric m'a dit qu'il avait pu voir notre père. »

« Comment va Eric ? Cela fait fort longtemps que je n'ai pas pu parler avec lui. »

« Il va bien, il s'entraîne tout les jours comme à son habitude et s'est promis d'empêcher la mort d'un autre membre de la famille royale. » expliqua Erika avec un petit rire, elle fronça les sourcils lorsque l'orbe du bâton prit une couleur jaunâtre.

« Que se passe t-il ? Quelque chose de grave ? » demanda la princesse en remarquant le froncement de sourcils lorsque l'orbe changea de couleur.

« Non pas vraiment. Tu pourras rassurer son fiancé, tu n'es pas atteinte d'une maladie. » rassura la femme en se levant, elle ramena une chaise qu'elle posa devant la princesse et s'assit dessus, les bras croisés. « Dit moi Emilia, tu as déjà eu des moments privés avec Ryam ? »

La blonde regarda par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle remettait ses plaques d'armures sur elle. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire. « Bien évidemment, hier soir nous avons regardés les étoiles ensemble. »

« Je ne parle pas de ces moments privés, je parle de vrais moments privés. » corrigea l'infirmière avec un rire.

La princesse comprit le sens de la question de son amie et son visage se colora dans un rouge profond, elle baissa les yeux sur le sol et acquiesça silencieusement. Elle jeta plusieurs coups d'œils discrets vers la femme qui se tenait le menton semblant réfléchir.

« Normalement les vomissements ne viennent pas aussi rapidement mais mon bâton ne se trompe jamais sur ça. Emilia, la raison pour laquelle tu vomis est simple, tu es enceinte. »

La blonde se redressa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent prenant l'information qui vient de lui être dîtes. « Hein ? »

* * *

« Amira, Dave. Arrêtez de vous battre, que s'est-il passé ! » ordonna Ryam en s'approchant du duo qui se lançait du sable.

« Cet idiot a renversé de la boue du Zelcher. Il ne veut pas assumer ses actes. » expliqua Amira qui croisa les bras, se détournant, ses cheveux noirs se détournant par la même occasion.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès très chère amie ! J'ai trébuché sur une pierre et le sceau m'a glissé des mains, il se trouvait que Zelcher était devant moi et elle s'est prise toute la boue ! » s'excusa l'homme en montrant le sceau renversé au sol et la wyverne dont le museau était couvert de boue.

Le chef des mercenaires se pinça le pont de son nez, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à régler un soucis entre Amira et Dave, entre la maladie d'Emilia et le combat contre Aldur il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il soupira et fit demi-tour en direction de sa tente sous les froncements de sourcils d'incompréhension de son groupe.

Il poussa la porte en toile et enfila son armure rapidement, un coup d'œil au coin de la tente confirma le fait que Emilia n'était pas sortie de la tente de l'infirmerie, son épée était toujours sur son socle en bois fabriqué à cet effet, avec en dessous, Elpída. L'homme attrapa son arme qu'il attacha sur son dos à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet.

Dave et Amira ne seraient jamais capable de se calmer tout seul, et il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans une longue tentative de discussion entre les deux afin de trouver un terrain d'entente. Il avait une autre idée, il était sûr que celle-ci marcherait. Avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres il se dirigea vers les tentes de ses compagnons, comme prévu, Amira et Dave se criaient toujours dessus.

Le chef des mercenaires agrippa la poignée de son arme qu'il dégaina sans un mot, les éclairs jaunâtres crépitèrent autour de la lame et il pointa l'arme vers les deux mercenaires, de petits éclairs s'échappèrent du bout de la lame pour toucher les deux soldats qui sursautèrent avec un jappement de surprise.

« Vous vous calmez vous deux ? Il y a plus important que de savoir si Dave a fait tombé ce sceau délibérément ou non. » grogna Ryam en rangeant son arme avec un soupir. « Dave tu devras laver Zelcher pendant les trois prochaines semaines. Amira tu t'occuperas de ramasser la boue comme le faisait auparavant Dave durant également les trois prochaines semaines. Compris ? »

Le duo acquiesça sans un mot la tête baissée et ils se levèrent pour exécuter leur mission. Zelcher gronda d'amusement lorsque le mercenaire s'approcha d'elle avec un sceau d'eau et une brosse, elle se coucha permettant à l'homme de faire son travail.

« Ryam. » appela Sven qui s'approcha de l'homme avec un livre sur les plantes dans les mains à moitié ouvert. « Quand sera le départ ? »

« Dans quelques heures. Vous pouvez commencer à ranger les tentes et préparer les chariots. » répondit l'homme en regardant par dessus son épaule, des soldats commençaient à ranger leur affaires.

Sven acquiesça et se détourna répétant l'ordre au reste du groupe qui acquiesça également et commença à ranger. Le chef des mercenaire soupira et se détourna prenant la route en direction de sa tente pour commencer à ranger lorsqu'une sensation familière se fit ressentir derrière lui. Il afficha un sourire et se tourna pour voir Sharena devant lui, elle tenait un petit sac en papier dans ses bras et affichait également un sourire.

« J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour le finir mais il est à nouveau utilisable. » expliqua la blonde en tendant le petit sac en papier dans le bras de l'homme qui jeta un coup d'œil à son contenu. Dans le sac se trouvait le foulard rouge qu'elle lui avait offert il y a deux ans à Amatia mais qui avait été détruit contre Richard à Livei.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et avec l'aide de sa sœur il sortit le foulard pour l'examiner. Il semblait un peu plus petit que l'original et l'emblème des mercenaires avait été brodé en noir sur le devant. Il leva son regard vers sa sœur qui semblait être contente de la réaction de l'homme.

« Merci beaucoup Sharena, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir avoir l'honneur de le porter une fois de plus. Je te promet que j'en prendrais grand soin et que je garderai toujours avec moi. » remercia l'homme avec un sourire.

« Sharena on a besoin de toi ! » cria Nina au bout du chemin en montrant plusieurs caisses derrière elle.

La blonde acquiesça et s'excusa rapidement auprès de son frère avant de s'enfuir en direction de l'adolescente pour l'aider à porter les nombreuses caisses en bois. L'homme baissa les yeux sur le foulard qu'il changea dans le sac avant de continuer sa route vers sa tente.

Il poussa la porte en toile et soupira devant la quantité de travail à faire pour ranger cette tente. Les tentes données pour la famille royale étaient très spacieuse mais étaient un enfer à ranger. Il s'approcha de la table et posa le petit sac pour en sortir le foulard qu'il attacha autour de son poignet gauche inutilisable.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers le lit composé d'un simple matelas posé sur une structure en bois qui pouvait être démontée tout comme la table. Il commença par ranger de petits objets dans les quelques caisses et coffres présent en commençant par les cartes que sa fiancé avait laissée sur la table.

Les cartes montraient le trajet de l'armée, il l'examina quelques secondes avant de regrouper toute les carte pour les ranger dans le coffre de la princesse. Le bruit du froissement d'une toile attira son attention et il regarda par dessus son épaule, la blonde se trouvait devant lui la tête baissée et les bras croisés.

Il se leva, une carte enroulée toujours dans sa main. « Alors ? Erika a dit quoi? »

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ses yeux toujours baissés regardant son ventre caché par les plaques d'amures dorées. « Erika a dit que ce n'était pas à cause d'une maladie. » sa voix était faible, la blonde ne savait pas comment l'homme allait réagir, elle était sûre qu'il ne serait pas violent loin de là, mais en temps de guerre, avoir un enfant n'était pas une bonne option. Après tout, elle avait déjà eu du mal à le persuader de la laisser se battre à ses côtés, si elle lui disait qu'elle était enceinte elle était persuadé qu'il refuserait qu'elle se batte en première ligne.

« Si ce n'est pas une maladie, comment est-ce possible ? » demanda l'homme en se posant la carte sur la table et en se tenant le menton. Il tourna son regard vers l'épée de la blonde toujours posée sur son socle et fronça ses sourcils.

« Ryam, écoute, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.. » appela la femme en levant ses yeux vers l'homme qui se tourna vers elle lui montrant qu'il écoutait. « En faite, j'ai des vomissements car je suis.. »

« Ryam ! J'ai besoin de toi ! » appela la voix de Kallem depuis l'extérieur de la tente.

« J'arrive ! » répondit le mercenaire pour son ami, il s'avança vers sa fiancé et se tourna vers elle. « Tu voulais dire ? »

« Ce n'est rien d'important, je te le dirais plus tard. » répondit la blonde avec un sourire, elle déposa ses lèvres sur l'une des joues de l'homme avant de se diriger vers la table pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

* * *

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » demanda Ryam en marchant aux côtés de son ami dont la monture était derrière lui.

« La reine demande si tu peux envoyer quelqu'un en reconnaissance. » expliqua l'homme en croisant les bras.

Le vassal soupira et acquiesça en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je vais envoyer Amira et Sharena ensemble. Elles vont aller en reconnaissance. »

« Parfait ! » s'exclama l'homme qui s'arrêta pour monter sur le dos de sa monture, attrapant les rênes avec un sourire. « Je dois aller dire ça à la reine ! »

Il fit un signe au mercenaire et tira sur les rênes en cuir, Scarlet se dressa et ses ailes s'écartèrent pour battre violemment le sol permettant de s'envoler provocant une bourrasque de poussière à tout ceux qui étaient en dessous.

Le mercenaire soupira en repoussant a poussière marron de ses cheveux et de son visage et se tourna pour partir en direction de son groupe qu'il trouva quelques mètres plus loin en train de finaliser le départ.

« Amira, Sharena, mission de reconnaissance, exécution. » ordonna l'homme en se tournant vers les deux femmes qui acquiescèrent sans un mot, l'assassin monta derrière la guerrière et le duo s'envoya en quelques secondes.

Le mercenaire se tourna vers le reste de son groupe qui continuait à charger l'équipement dans les chariots. Il soupira et se tourna vers son cheval accroché à un arbre, il s'approcha de la monture et passa sa main sur le cou du cheval couleur chocolat. Il détacha l'animal et monta sur son dos, agrippant fermement les rênes de la monture.

« Une fois que tout sera chargé nous partirons, nous allons prendre un peu d'avance sur le convois. » expliqua le chef des mercenaires en montrant la direction à prendre d'un signe de la tête.

Le groupe cria d'enthousiasme en réponse et les caisses furent rangées en une dizaine de minute. Ryam fut le premier à partir suivit de près par les deux chariots que Grick et Dave conduisaient. Sven était sur son griffon entre les deux chariots et Nina et Anthony étaient dans le chariots que conduisait Dave, les adolescents jouaient aux cartes tout en discutant.

« Il y a toujours ce nuage de poussière. » soupira Grick en secouant la tête, faisant tomber un petit tas de poussière et de sable de ses cheveux.

« La climat est aride, et surtout dans ce désert d'après Amira. » répondit Ryam qui imita son ami en secouant la tête également.

« Ryam, la Reine est-elle au courant que nous partons en avance ? » demanda Grick en fronçant les sourcils, le manque de réponse de l'homme confirma ses doutes et il soupira. Le vielle homme se tourna vers le Chevalier Griffon. « Soyons attentif. »

L'homme acquiesça et ordonna à son Griffon de s'envoler pour avoir une vue plus large de l'environnement. De là où il était, il pouvait voir que le convois commençait à partir. Le chevalier baissa les yeux sur un cheval qui approchait, l'armure dorée brillait et il pu reconnaître la princesse dont le cheval galopait pour rattraper le groupe.

« Princesse en approche ! » cria Sven à ses compagnons en contre-bas.

Ryam acquiesça et arrêta son cheval pour attendre sa fiancée pendant que le reste du groupe continuait à avancer. La blonde s'approcha dans un nuage de poussière et il pouvait remarquer que son regard l'accusait d'avoir continuer sans elle.

« Si tu recommences, tu dormiras dehors pendant les 3 prochaines semaines. » menaça la femme en pointant du doigt l'homme avec un regard accusateur.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'acquiescer remarquant un sourire vainqueur se former sur les lèvres de la blonde qui continua sa route en repoussant sa queue de cheval qui se trouvait sur son épaule droite.

Il rattrapa la femme pour avancer à ses côtés et fixa son groupe qui se trouvait devant eux. Il pouvait voir que sa fiancée avait perdu son sourire pour baisser les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

« Un problème Emilia ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure dans la tente. »

La blonde releva la tête et se tourna vers son vassal pour acquiescer.

« Erika m'a dit que mes vomissements n'étaient pas le résultat des pouvoirs de Eiríni. » commença la femme pour être sûre qu'il écoutait bien, l'homme acquiesça permettant à la femme de continuer. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour fixer l'unique œil valide de l'homme. « Ryam, je suis.. »

« Ryam ! » cria la voix de Grick en montrant le ciel, l'homme leva les yeux dans la direction que Grick indiquait montrant Amira et Sharena sur le dos de Zelcher qui tenait quelque chose dans ses pattes arrières.

Le chef des mercenaires donna un coup dans les rênes de sa monture qui s'élança en direction du duo. La wyverne se posa sur le sable et la personne qu'elle tenait et qui grogna de douleur. Ryam posa un pied à terre et s'approcha de ce que la wyverne avait posée par terre.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la taille de l'homme, de loin, il était sûr que Amira et Sharena revenaient avec un homme, de plus près c'était un enfant d'environ une dizaine d'année, il avait de court cheveux noirs et des yeux émeraudes. Il avait été ligoté, les mains derrière le dos, son visage était recouvert de larme.

« Nous l'avons trouvé un peu plus loin, il courait dans le désert. » expliqua Amira avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Quel est ton nom petit ? » demanda Ryam après avoir remercié Amira du regard, il s'agenouilla devant l'enfant.

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre inférieur en essayant de libérer ses poignées attachés. « Étho.. » murmura l'enfant en détournant son regard du mercenaire devant lui.

« Très bien Étho, que fais-tu dans ce désert ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues pour tomber dans l'herbe sèche sans un bruit. Le mercenaire grimaça, il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer les enfants.

« Ryam, il peut-être un espion envoyé par Aldur. » prévint Grick en désignant l'enfant avec un mouvement de tête.

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant Grick, il ne peut pas être un espion. » répondit la princesse qui s'approcha de son fiancé après avoir posé le pied au sol.

« Votre gentillesse vous causera des problèmes Princesse. Aldur est capable des pires horreurs si cela le permet de gagner. » expliqua Amira en croisant les bras.

« Quand bien même il serait un espion je refuse de l'envoyer dans une prison ! Il a à peine dix ans ! » jura la blonde en montrant l'enfant qui ne bougeait pas.

« Je peux comprendre votre peine Princesse, néanmoins, je préfère encore que cet enfant aille en prison que de mourir à cause d'une embuscade. » continua la guerrière qui monta sur le dos de sa monture qui se redressa par la suite montrant sa supériorité face à la princesse.

« Du calme vous deux, un conflit interne serait bien plus problématique qu'une embuscade. » expliqua Sven avec un soupir en se plaçant entre les deux femmes.

« Sven a raison. » soupira Ryam qui parla après un long moment de silence, il se leva en enlevant la poussière accumulée sur ses vêtements. Il se tourna vers la guerrière avec un sourire. « Je suis conscient des risques qui pèsent sur nous, Étho peut-être un espion d'Aldur, néanmoins je rejoins Emilia dans ses idées, je refuse qu'un enfant de son âge soit envoyé dans une prison qui enferme les pires ordures. Je me porte garant de sa surveillance. »

La femme aux cheveux noirs soupira en prenant les rênes de sa monture dans ses mains, elle haussa les épaules. « C'est toi le chef Ryam, je te suivrais dans tes choix. Néanmoins je vais surveiller les environs, je ne voudrais pas que nous tombions dans une embuscade. »

« Je te remercie Amira. » remercia le mercenaire alors que la wyverne s'envolait avec sur son dos la guerrière et l'assassin qui accepta d'accompagner la femme dans sa surveillance du ciel. L'homme se tourna vers le reste de son groupe pour donner ses ordres. « Sven va prévenir le Conseil que nous avons un enfant avec nous et que je me porte volontaire pour le surveiller. Grick on reprend la route, Nina, Anthony et Dave on garde les yeux ouverts. »

« Compris ! » répondirent le groupe en cœur avant de s'exécuter.

Le chef des mercenaires soupira et baissa les yeux sur l'enfant qui n'avait toujours pas parlé, il s'agenouilla devant lui et détacha les liens qui retenaient ses bras attachées derrière son dos. L'enfant leva les yeux surprit de son action et l'homme montra la blonde qui s'approchait en s'agenouillant devant lui.

« Voici Emilia, Princesse du Royaume d'Ashta, héritière du trône. » présenta l'homme en montrant la femme en question qui afficha un sourire à l'enfant. « Je suis Ryam, Chef des Mercenaires du Renouveau, et fiancé de la princesse, mais tu peux m'appeler Ryam. »

L'enfant acquiesça et fixa les orbes émeraude de la blonde devant lui, la nuance était assez différente des siennes, elles étaient légèrement plus claire.

« Nous devons aller jusqu'à la capitale, pour combattre Aldur tu comprends ? Donc si tu sais quelque chose tu dois nous le dire, cela peut-être très important. » tenta d'expliquer la blonde lentement en montrant l'armée derrière elle.

L'enfant secoua la tête et serra son t-shirt blanc entre ses mains. « Je ne sais rien.. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque la main de son fiancé se posa sur son épaule, elle leva les yeux vers lui pour le voir secouer la tête. Il s'éloigna pour chercher son cheval et s'approcha sur duo, il monta sur sa monture et se tourna vers la blonde. « Emilia, aide moi ici. »

La princesse acquiesça et porta l'enfant contre sa hanche malgré les protestations de ce dernier, elle posa l'enfant devant le mercenaire, Étho se retrouva entre l'homme et la tête du cheval.

Le groupe continua sa route dans un silence relatif pendant plusieurs heures, Nina et Dave rigolaient ensemble au sujet de l'un des combats de ce dernier. Du côté de Étho et de Ryam l'ambiance était inexistante, l'enfant restait mué et ne jetait que quelques coups d'œil curieux vers le mercenaire derrière lui.

L'enfant était curieux de l'homme derrière lui, il ne parlait pas, et ne montrait pas vraiment ses émotions également, il avait un œil d'une couleur différente de l'autre, ses cheveux étaient bicolores et l'un de ses bras pendait sur le côté.

Étho toussa lorsque de la poussière entra dans sa bouche. Il sursauta lorsqu'un poids lourd se fit sentir contre son dos, il se retourna pour voir l'homme fermer les yeux lentement en se penchant en avant, sa main avait lâchée les rênes qu'elle tenait.

« Monsieur ? » appela Étho qui essaya de repousser le corps de l'homme qui tombait sur lui. Le mercenaire ne répondit pas et commença à tomber lentement sur le côté. « Madame ! »

La blonde tourna son regard vers l'enfant qui l'appelait et poussa son cheval à se positionner près de celui de Ryam, elle rattrapa l'homme avant qu'il te tombe et remarqua qu'il s'était endormi. « Grick j'ai besoin d'aide. » appela la blonde en se tournant vers le vielle homme qui acquiesça.

Le mercenaire descendit de son chariot pour s'approcher du duo royale, avec un rire il porta le fils de son meilleur ami pour le placer à côté de lui sur son chariot avant de monter à côté de lui pour reprendre la route.

La princesse se passa le pont de son nez en secouant la tête, malgré ses recommandations sur le fait qu'il devait faire le voyage aux côtés de Grick, il avait insisté pour monter seul à cheval. Elle prit une note mentale de lui dire deux mots à ce sujet lorsqu'il se réveillera et la princesse se tourna vers l'enfant qui n'avait pas bougé du cheval sur lequel il se trouvait.

Elle approcha son cheval de celui de Ryam et porta l'enfant pour le placer devant elle, elle attacha les rênes de la monture de son fiancé à la selle de sa propre monture et ils continuèrent la route. Étho n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis et passait ses mains dans la crinière du cheval blanc.

« Emilia ! » appela une voix derrière la princesse qui regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir sa mère arriver au galop vers elle. « Sven m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé un enfant ? »

« C'est exact Mère, voici Étho. » présenta la blonde en montrant l'enfant devant elle. « Ryam s'est porté volontaire pour s'occuper de lui mais il s'est poussé dans ses retranchements. » soupira la princesse en montrant le corps endormi de l'homme dans un chariot plus loin.

« Je vois. Est-il un espion de Aldur ? » demanda la mère en baissant les yeux sur l'enfant qui évitait son regard.

« J'ose espérer que non. Mais pour l'instant il est resté mué, il nous a juste dit son nom. » répondit la fille avec un soupir.

« Très bien, je souhaite également qu'il ne le soit pas. Pour l'instant, gardez un œil sur lui, essayez de le faire parler. Si il possède des informations importantes sur Aldur il nous les faut. » expliqua la reine avec conviction, elle donna un coup sur les rênes de sa monture qui accéléra le pas.

La blonde acquiesça pour elle même et baissa les yeux sur l'enfant devant elle. Que faisait-il dans ce désert tout seul ? Amira avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun village dans ce désert à cause des conditions de vie bien trop compliquées, alors pourquoi était-il ici ? Est-il vraiment un espion de Aldur ? Et si c'était le cas, comment devait-elle réagir, elle ne pouvait pas traiter cet enfant comme un prisonnier de guerre.

Elle soupira lorsqu'il coup sur son plastron attira son attention, elle baissa les yeux sur l'enfant qui montrait le corps endormit de Ryam.

« Pourquoi s'est-il soudainement écroulé ? » demanda l'enfant avec curiosité.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, était-il en train d'essayer d'obtenir des informations ? Est-il donc vraiment un espion ? « Il a trop forcé, il avait besoin de repos après notre dernier combat et voilà le résultat. » répondit la princesse en restant le plus vague possible.

La garçon acquiesça apparemment satisfait de cette réponse. Il resta silencieux pour le restant du voyage et ne refusa pas de suivre la princesse quand l'armée s'était arrêtée pour poser le campement pour la nuit.

La princesse soupira en regardant l'horizon et son herbe sèche qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Amira avait déjà dit de nombreuses fois qu'il fallait un mois pour traverser le grand désert. C'était long et ils n'avaient même pas encore fait le tiers du voyage. D'autant plus que quelque chose perturbait son esprit depuis la journée, elle n'avait pas pu trouver le bon moment pour annoncer à Ryam qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en pensant à son amie Ryn, elle avait également été enceinte, elle aura sûrement des conseils. Elle acquiesça pour elle-même et prit sa décision d'aller la voir. Elle dirigea sa monture à la tente des cheveux qui avaient été montée et attacha le sien dans un coin. Elle aida Étho à descendre du cheval blanc et lui indiqua de la suivre.

Le duo se dirigea vers le chariot de la famille royale et la princesse monta à l'arrière pour en pousser une lourde caisse en bois fermée. Consciente qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la porter jusqu'à l'emplacement habituelle où elle devait monter sa tente elle soupira en cherchant Étho des yeux, elle le trouva près du chariot en train de regarder le sol.

« Étho ? » appela la princesse assez fort pour qu'il l'entende malgré le bruit des soldats autour d'eux. L'enfant se tourna vers elle attendant qu'elle parle. « Tu peux aller chercher ce grand soldat aux cheveux bleu, il s'appelle Eric et je souhaiterais qu'il vienne m'aider. »

Le garçon acquiesça et se dirigea vers le soldat en question, la princesse garda ses yeux sur l'enfant vérifiant qu'il ne profiterait pas de cette occasion pour fuir. Il ne fit rien de cela et parla au soldat en montrant le chariot dans lequel elle était. Eric acquiesça et appela un soldat avec lui pour se diriger vers la princesse.

« Nous devons porter cette caisse Princesse ? » demanda Eric avec un sourire, content de pouvoir aider la femme.

« Exactement, j'aurais également besoin de celle-ci. » ajouta la blonde en montrant une autre caisse de la même taille.

Les soldats acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent en silence pendant que la princesse portait une plus petite caisse qui contenait l'essentiel de leur affaires personnelles. Après quelques minutes de marches, Eric et le soldat posèrent les deux caisses à l'emplacement sur lequel Emilia devait monter la tente.

La princesse posa sa petite caisse avec un soupir et s'étira pour se préparer à monter la tente. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de l'armure dorée de son fiancé qu'elle trouva nul part. Elle amena sa main à sa bouche et siffla, quelques secondes plus tard un cris d'aigle résonna au dessus d'elle et Lefkó se posa sur le bras qu'elle lui tendait.

« Lefkó, je t'en prie, va me chercher Ryam. » demanda la princesse avec un sourire en sortant un morceau de viande séchée qu'elle tendit à l'oiseau qui l'attrapa dans son bec avant de s'envoler avec plusieurs coups d'ailes.

« Vous avez un aigle ? » demanda Étho avec intérêt, quand la blonde se tourna vers lui, elle pouvait voir ses yeux verts briller avec attention.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « En effet. C'est Ryam qui a trouvé Lefkó il y a deux ans. »

Le garçon acquiesça et aida la princesse a étendre la base de la tente sur le sol, ils enfoncèrent quelques piquets pour maintenir le sol en tissu. Le duo se dirigea vers l'une des grande caisse pour récupérer l'armature en acier qui donnait la forme rectangulaire à la tente pour l'installer lorsque la blonde se tourna vers un cris d'aigle qui résonna à quelques mètres.

Ryam marchait vers eux, l'aigle blanc s'était posé sur son épaule gauche et écartait les ailes indiquant à la princesse qu'il avait accomplit la mission qu'il avait reçu.

« L'installation de la tente ? » demanda la mercenaire avec un sourire en regardant le sol en tissu déjà installé.

« Oui, nous sommes trois pour le faire, faisons en sorte de nous débarrasser de cette corvée aussi vite que possible. » rigola la blonde en tendant l'une des parties de l'armature de la tente.

« Vous êtes la princesse et son fiancé, ne pouvez vous pas demander à vos soldats de le faire pour vous ? » demanda la garçon avec curiosité en portant une boite en métal remplie d'outils.

Emilia leva les yeux au ciel en plantant l'un des poteaux en métal dans le sol et se tourna vers le garçon. « Oui nous pouvons, mais nous ne le faisons pas. Lorsque nous avons la possibilité de monter notre tente seuls nous le faisons. Nous laissons faire les soldats le faire pour nous lorsque nous avons une réunion importante ou un empêchement. »

« Avant d'être membre de la famille royale, nous sommes des soldats. C'est normal que nous montions notre tente nous même. » ajouta le mercenaire en aidant la blonde à enfoncer le poteau plus profondément dans le sol avec un marteau. « Et puis nous allons être obligé de demander de l'aide pour attacher les quatre parties en métal qui servent normalement à faire la pointe de la tente. »

« La pointe de la tente ? » répéta l'enfant en penchant la tête sur un côté.

La blonde fit un triangle avec ses mains pour illustrer les propos de son fiancé, elle se tourna vers lui pour répondre à sa requête de demander de l'aide. « Je veux que nous montions cette tente de nous même ! »

Ryam soupira et s'appuya sur le deuxième poteau qu'il venait d'enfoncer dans le sol. « Et comment comptes-tu les attacher ensemble en sachant que nous sommes trop petit ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire en regardant l'expression déçue de la femme. « Il nous faut un pégase, wyverne ou dragon si nous voulons terminer cette tente. »

Emilia soupira de déception et apporta le troisième poteau au mercenaire qui affichait un sourire vainqueur. Ils plantèrent ensemble l'armature en métal en inversant les rôles, Ryam tenait le poteau et Emilia l'enfonçait avec le marteau.

« Fait attention à pas toucher ma main. » prévint l'homme avec un froncement de sourcil en voyant le marteau taper sur la moitié du poteau.

La princesse s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers l'homme. « Je n'ai jamais touché autre chose que ce poteau. » répliqua la femme avec un soupire et reprit ses coups sur l'armature. « Et puis tu n'as qu'à déplacer ta main plus bas. »

Le couple se dépêcha de finir d'enfoncer le troisième poteau pour enfoncer le dernier en quelques coups. Étho regardait avec scepticisme les armatures, elles n'étaient même pas plus grande que le mercenaire, comment pouvaient-il appelé ça une armature pour une tente ?

Ryam se dirigea vers la grande caisse déjà ouverte et en sortit quatre plus petit poteau en métal bien plus grand que les précédents. Il attacha chaque poteau au sommet de chaque armature et laissa la place à sa fiancé pour qu'elle actionne une petite manivelle qui se trouvait derrière chaque grand poteau, ce dernier s'agrandit jusqu'à ce qu'un « clic » audible se fasse entendre et se verrouilla à la hauteur parfaite.

Ils réitérèrent l'opération trois fois avant de s'essuyer le front de la légère couche de sueur qui apparaissait. Le quatre petits poteaux qui avaient été attachés pendaient vers le bas attendant d'être attachés les uns aux autres. Le mercenaire soupira et se tourna pour chercher de l'aide jusqu'à ce que la main de la blonde ne se pose sur son épaule l'arrêtant dans son attention de demander de l'aide.

« J'ai une idée. » affirma la femme avec un sourire. L'homme se retourna en levant les yeux aux ciel permettant à sa fiancée d'expliquer son idée. « Je vais monter sur tes épaules pour attacher les poteaux. »

Les sourcils de l'homme se levèrent avec amusement. « Monter sur mes épaules ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu peux risquer de tomber ? Il me manque un bras pour te tenir correctement. »

« Je suis sûre que tu es capable de gérer ça. Et puis je ne tomberais pas de bien haut. » répondit la blonde en s'approchant. « Aller, à genoux. »

L'homme soupira et s'agenouilla sous sa demande. Il tourna son regard vers la princesse qui s'apprêtait à monter sur ses épaules. « Avant de monter, fait moi le plaisir d'enlever ton plastron, je ne veux pas de poids inutile. »

« Enlever mon plastron ? » répéta la femme avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle ignora la demande de l'homme et passa ses jambes autour du coup du mercenaire qui grogna sous le nouveau poids. « Je vais garder ce plastron, ça te servira d'entraînement. Tu peux te lever. »

L'homme grogna en réponse et se leva, il posa sa main utilisable sur la cuisse de la blonde pour la maintenir et s'approcha de l'un des poteaux en métal. La blonde attrapa la moitié de la future diagonale qui leur servira de toit. Elle afficha un grand sourire en voyant que son plan fonctionnait, il ne restait plus qu'à rejoindre l'autre moitié de la diagonale et à les attacher ensemble.

« Dit moi Emilia. Dans ton plan, tu avais prit en compte le fait que nous ne pourrions pas attraper l'autre moitié ? » demanda le mercenaire en baissant les yeux sur l'autre moitié qui pendait à quelques mètres de lui. L'absence de réponse confirma ses doutes et il soupira en levant les yeux vers le visage déçu de la blonde au dessus de lui. « Je te l'avais dit, nous avons besoin d'aide pour cette tente. »

« Tu as sûrement raison. » admit la femme en soupirant, elle lâcha le poteau qui retomba dans sa position d'origine et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quelqu'un ayant une monture volante. Elle aperçu les cheveux écarlates de Ryn à une dizaine de mètre avec son pégase et afficha un grand sourire.

Elle tapa sur le crâne de l'homme en dessous d'elle le forçant à se tourner en direction de son amie qui aperçu la tête blonde à une hauteur non habituelle.

« Ryn ! » appela la princesse en faisant signe à la femme de s'approcher, cette dernière soupira en s'approchant du couple royale, elle leva les yeux vers son amie lui demandant du regard ce qu'elle faisait sur les épaules du mercenaire. « Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour former l'armature du toit. »

La femme acquiesça en soupirant et s'envola avec son pégase pour attraper l'un des poteaux qu'elle souleva. La blonde afficha un sourire et indiqua à son fiancé de se diriger vers le précédent poteau. AU bout d'une quinzaine de minute, l'armature du toit avait été monté sous l'oeil désintéressé de l'enfant qui était assit sur l'une des caisses, ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à mettre la toile. » soupira le mercenaire en s'approchant de la caisse qui contenait la toile de la tente, il s'agenouilla permettant à la blonde de descendre pour récupérer la toile. Elle déplia la toile et remonta sur les épaules de l'homme en tenant dans ses mains deux des quatre extrémités de la toile. Ryn prit les deux autres extrémité avec elle et en une dizaine de minute la toile avait été posé sur la tente enfin complète. La toile avait été attachée aux poteaux et la blonde descendit enfin des épaules du mercenaire.

« Merci de ton aide Ryn. » remercia Emilia avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers les caisses qu'elle devait rentrer dans la tente.

« Ne me remercie pas Emilia, tout le plaisir était pour moi. » répondit la femme en s'inclinant légèrement, elle se retourna pour partir mais s'arrêta pour se retourner en direction du mercenaire. « Tes mercenaires se sont installés à l'Est du camp. Grick m'a chargé de te dire que tout était en ordre. »

L'homme acquiesça en remerciement et la femme reprit sa route dans le camp. Le mercenaire fit signe à Étho de le suivre à l'intérieur de la tente, l'enfant suivit le mercenaire et entrèrent à l'intérieur de la tente spacieuse. La princesse avait commencé à installer l'armature en métal du lit.

L'enfant et l'homme commencèrent à monter la table lorsque le mercenaire s'arrêta pour grimacer de douleur, il amena sa main à son front en grognant.

 _Je dois te parler, porteur de l'Emblème._

Ryam écarquilla les yeux à la voix de la déesse qui avait préféré garder le silence depuis un moment. Il secoua sa tête et se redressa en direction de la blonde.

« Emilia je peux te laisser finir ? Je dois régler quelques problèmes. » expliqua l'homme en montrant son front avec un froncement de sourcils.

La princesse acquiesça en connaissance de cause et le mercenaire sortit de la tente en direction d'un coin tranquille à l'extérieur du campement. Il trouva son bonheur près d'un gros rocher, il s'assit contre ce dernier et croisa ses jambes en prenant une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Il rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans le monde de Alya, elle était dos à lui les bras croisés et la tête baissée. Il n'était venu que rarement ici mais il lui semblait que l'endroit était légèrement différent de celui dont il se souvenait. L'herbe était moins verte qu'auparavant et le vent frais était remplacé par un vent légèrement chaud.

« Tu souhaitais me parler Alya ? Tu semblais être muette depuis quelques temps. » se moqua l'homme avec un sourire en haussant les épaules.

« Pardonne mon absence, Porteur de l'Emblème.. » s'excusa la déesse en se retournant vers le mercenaire, la tête toujours baissée.

L'homme fronça les sourcils devant le comportement abattu de la femme. Il se tourna vers une pierre et s'assit dessus invitant la femme à faire de même quelques mètres devant lui.

« J'ai de nombreuses questions. » avoua l'homme prenant soin de faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Je t'en prie, demande moi n'importe quoi, j'y répondrais. » répondit la blonde en relevant pour la première fois son regard vers Ryam.

« Tout d'abord. Depuis quand es-tu au courant que je suis un descendant de Aion ? » demanda l'homme.

« Je suis au courant depuis le départ. Je pouvais ressentir la force de Aion dans l'Emblème. Tu as le même regard que lui, celui de quelqu'un de gentil et d'aimant. » expliqua la femme avec un sourire.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et détourna son regard de Alya. « Parle moi de Aion, quel genre de dieu était-il ? »

« Aion n'est pas mon frère de sang, tout comme Odir. » avoua la femme en soupirant, l'homme ramena son regard vers la déesse l'invitant à donner une explication. « Quand je suis née, Aion était déjà là. Les dragons sont des créatures qui ne peuvent pas mourir. Il faut un dragon pour en tuer un autre. Aion m'a expliqué que lui, moi et Odir étions les derniers de notre espèce. Au bout de quelques siècles, Aion créa les humains afin qu'ils puissent protéger ce monde. Aion était au courant de la malédiction qui plane autour des dragons, avec le temps, ils deviennent fou. Les dragons se sont entre-tués et ont perdu la raison. Aion était au courant que notre temps était compté mais n'a pas voulu nous en parler, il a créé les humains et les a aidé à construire une arme capable de tuer les dragons. »

« Eiríni je suppose. » remarqua le mercenaire, la déesse acquiesça et continua son récit.

« Les humains nous ont donnés l'appellation de « dieux » et nous vénéraient, mais malgré tout ça, Aion a demandé aux humains de le tuer afin qu'il ne devienne fou et qu'il finisse par détruire ce monde, à sa mort il laissa un enfant qu'il avait fait avec une humaine et son pouvoir fusionna avec Eiríni. »

« Sa mort causa la folie de Odir qui se mit à haïr les humains, sa haine augmentant de jours en jours il finit par s'attaquer à ton fils Erhim, tu t'es battue contre lui. Le combat vous a affaibli tout les deux et Odir se plongea dans un long sommeille tandis que tu te réfugia avec le reste de tes pouvoirs dans l'Emblème dont le lien avec Eiríni a été détruit. » finit le mercenaire avec un soupire.

« L'Emblème mit plusieurs siècles avant de réapparaître peu de temps après la naissance d'un enfant qui portait la Marque de la Paix. Encore une fois, tout était réunis pour que le combat qu'il s'était produit entre Erhim et Odir recommence. » continua la déesse en acquiesçant.

« Dit moi la vérité sur l'état de mon œil et de mon bras. » demanda le mercenaire en montrant le bras et l'oeil en question.

« Comme j'ai déjà pu te l'expliquer, les pouvoirs de l'Emblème sont trop puissant pour ton corps. Ton œil est devenu celui d'un dragon. Trop d'utilisation de ce pouvoir causera ta transformation complète. Si jamais tu deviens un dragon, tu seras touché par cette malédiction. C'est pour cela que tu ne dois plus essayer de repousser les limites de ton corps, tu as compris ? » expliqua la blonde, son regard s'était durci, il afficha un sourire en reconnaissant quelques traits en commun avec Emilia.

« J'ai compris les risques, je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop pousser. » rassura l'homme avec un sourire.

La femme acquiesça et leva les yeux vers le ciel pour soupirer, la sueur était visible sur son front et Ryam était persuadé d'avoir remarquer qu'elle semblait épuisée.

« Tout va bien Alya ? Tu sembles mal en point. » remarqua l'homme avec un froncement de sourcils.

La femme secoua la tête avec un sourire et se leva pour croiser les bras. « J'ai évité la mort en enfermant le reste de mon pouvoir ici, il est en train de disparaître petit à petit. Je crois qu'il me reste que peu de temps hélas. »

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour empêcher cela ? » demanda l'homme avec espoir.

Elle secoua la tête une nouvelle fois avec un sourire. « Malheureusement non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il me reste assez de temps pour vous aider encore un peu. » Alya se retourna avec un froncement de sourcil avant d'afficher un sourire et de se retourner vers l'homme. « Il semblerait que tu sois demandé. »

La femme claqua des doigts créant une lumière blanche aveuglante qui engloba toute la zone forçant l'homme à fermer les yeux.

* * *

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait contre la grosse pierre qu'il avait trouvé. Les étoiles commençaient à recouvrir le ciel et le froid commençait à se faire ressentir. Il soupira et se leva en s'étirant.

« Ryam te voilà, je t'ai cherché pendant des heures. » soupira Sharena en s'approchant les bras croisés.

« Excuse moi Sharena, je devais parler avec Alya. » s'excusa l'homme avec un sourire. « Bien, allons manger ? »


End file.
